Oni Rising
by wilkins75
Summary: long ago none human races ruled over the world until early man drove them to the edge of extinction. Believing that the none human races or Oni to be nothing but a myth humans moved on and created the ninja nations. The Oni races hiding and planning the horror they are about to be unleashed on the world that will forever change because of it. Naruto/Sakura, other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Falling Clouds Part 1**

The woods seamed empty as a young man dressed in flowing blue robes stood beside a small stream. He raised his hand up as a small bubble came down and landed on his hand before popping, to his amazement there was no voice message, which came after the bubble popped.

"No response, after all. Did something happen to Tsurugi and his men?" asked the man as he looked around the area, seeing nothing he decided to go searching. It took him only a few moments to reach the woods; he pushed through the first layer of brush and entered the woods. He had only taken a few steps before he saw the bloody remains of a Mist ANBU mask lying at the base of a tree.

"The Six tails' Jinchuriki." said a deep male voice as the man in blue turned to see a group of figures standing behind some low brush. All of them had orange hair and wore black robes with red clouds on them.

"So you're the ones who killed Tsurugi and his men?" inquired the man in blue

"I am building a peaceful world and for that I need you," stated one of the six as he opened his eyes to show the multiple rings of the legendary Rinnagon "Rather the tailed beast inside you."

"So you're the Akatsuki," said the man in blue.

"He is more than that, Utakata. He is Pain the puppet leader of the Akatsuki," said a new female voice as Utakata turned to see two people standing on the other side of him. One was a man the other was a women, both of them where dressed in cloths that would not be uncommon for either a farmer or a village trader simple pants, shoes and a work shirt. They were not Akatsuki and they looked unremarkable, yes the male was rather tall and muscular while the woman was slightly thinner than average.

"Who are you?" inquired Pain in a board tone.

"We are here to stop you Pain," said the man in a very deep voice "You and your Akatsuki has been a pain in our side for years, time to end that pain."

"There is no end to Pain," said Pain as he raised his hand "Almighty push!"

With that a blast of chakra sent everything flying, trees where ripped out of the ground from the roots and sent flying. It sent everything flying backwards for almost a mile however to the amazement of Pain the man dug his hand into the ground and took the blow as if it was nothing. The woman was sent flying backwards as he expected however moments before she would hit the ground she stopped midair.

"What the?" inquired Utakata, he had moved out of the way seconds before the attack. He could not believe what he was seeing, the woman was hovering in midair on a two sets of almost see through insect like wings. There was a slight green coloring to the wings but it was almost totally see through.

"Well that was fun." Said the man as he stood back up brushing some dirt off his cloths. He turned around to see the woman landing behind him. He seamed to notice the wings but didn't seamed surprised by them. "So you broke the justu?"

"I didn't want to land on my head; some of us actually use it." laughed the woman as the man rolled his eyes before reaching for a small silver ring on his pinky. He pulled it off and instantly his whole body changed, he was no longer dressed as a simple trader, he wore full-scale armor a massive sword hung from his hip and something was very wrong with the shape the armor on his feet and hands. Then there was his actually face, it was covered not with skin but what looked to be red and black scales. Small horns stuck out from different spots around chin, down his nose and top of his head. He rocked a little bit as large bat wings unfolded themselves from behind him.

"This feels good," said the man as he actually breathed a little bit of fire, he flapped his wings kicking up dirt as he lifted off the ground a foot or so before landing again.

"I can believe it." confirmed the woman as she reached for a small metal wristband and pulled it off, instantly she changed as well but into something very different. While the man seemed to have gained mass, she lost it. Her body which was already thin got slightly thinner, she seemed graceful as if she was a natural dancer. Her sin seemed to be unnaturally perfect but slightly pale, her now green finger nails was perfectly manicured. She wore a tight leather looking armor over her chest, which ran down in scales down her thin arms. Her legs had high knee-high greaves that almost went up to the warrior skirt. Her hair was now a bright lime green with dark green inlays. Then there was her face, it was strangely activate even though her eyes where now a deep forest green and her ears where very large and pointy. The four insects like wings where still visible coming from her back through gaps in her armor.

"What are you?" inquired Pain

"That doesn't really matter now Pain," said the woman in a music like voice.

"Did you really think that you were the only ones with plans for the tailed beasts?" inquired the man with a grin "Now it is time we end your group as a threat to our plans."

Seeing his chance to get away Utakata took off through the woods, two of the Pains moved to follow the six tailed jinchuriki only to have a wall of fire form up in front of them. The fire was so hot that it actually turned the dirt to glass.

"Wow, a fire Justu I am so surprised Raitaro." said the woman as she looked down at her green finger nails, it was if she was board and could care less about what was happening around her.

"Shut up, Keiji!" yelled Raitaro as one of the Pain's arm opened up to show multiple small rockets. "We have work to do."

"Very well." said Keiji as she took flight at the same moment the rockets did. "Wind Style Lance Gale."

She flapped her wings which combined with her justu created a giant gust of wind which caused the rockets to fly out of control. The rockets flew wild before crashing into some of the trees, they exploded in giant fireballs and lighting the trees on fire.

"Summing justu!" yelled the female pain as two massive centipedes appeared out of puffs of smoke.

"Almighty pull." said the Deva path of pain as he aimed his attack at the flying Keiji. Keiji was pulled straight toward the Asura path of Pain, who had raised his own hand causing a massive blade to appear from some unseen place. At the last moment, Keiji flew up and over the Asura path pulling out a long Rapier sword from her hip. Then with skill and grace she stabbed the Asura path through the back of the head, the tip came out of one of the eyes.

Keiji was laughing as she landed on top of the dead path of Pain, rubbing some dirt off her shoes on the cloak of the fallen Path of Pain.

"Did you really think I didn't have a plan for you little justu? We have been studying you for years." laughed Keiji as she stabbed the Asura path again, through the other eye destroying the Rinnegan. "Now you can't bring this guy back with that Naraka Path."

"Did you forget your briefing?" cursed Raitaro before pointing toward a path of Pain standing behind the main path, "The Naraka Path can fix any wounds.

Keiji waved her long finger in Raitaro's direction as she laughed.

"No, but you forgot that it can't fix the Rinnegan itself and a blind path is almost useless." countered Keiji as Pain tried to figure out how these creatures could know so much about the powers of the different paths of Pain. The fact that they were treating him as if he was not a threat was something he could not understand.

"You two are fools, even if you are powerful to send only two individuals to try to take down all six paths of Pain is foolish." stated Pain as they jumped away from the two creatures, which had been fighting them.

"You said we are trying to kill you Pain, we know more about you then you know about us." laughed Keiji as Pain tilted his head a bit. "We have been watching you for years and our kind predates original sage of the six path, it was thanks to your kind mastery of chakra that drove us to the edge."

"Oh yes, see we know these are just dead body that you use chakra rods to control them from a distance and as long as you live you will just be able to bring them back in one way or another." Laughed Raitaro

"By the way should I call you Nagato?" inquired Keiji as Pain's eyes widened, no one was suppose to know his real name, if these things know his name then they may know where he is.

"You're a distraction." Stated a man far away from the battlefield but able to see everything the other paths of Pain saw thanks to the Rinnegan eyes he had. Unlike the other paths he had bright red hair and pale skin, his body appeared very weak with multiple chakra rods coming out of his back. In fact he was contained in a spider like chair which would allow him to move easier with all the additional weight the chakra rods had on his back.

"Konan, they know where we are." said Nagato as he looked toward the only other person in the room, the only woman in the Akatsuki.

"Yes, we do." came another voice as Nagato and Konan turned to see a figure of another strange creature standing before them. This one was also a man, only he appeared to be a short of deer hybrid creature of some kind. His skin was covered with light tan fur and her feet where hooves. He had chainmail armor with reinforced plate over it. A set of antlers shot out from the side of the top of his head. "Not that it matters much. I should thank you for making your hide out of paper. Makes my job a lot easier since my kind created paper while you humans where still trying to figure out how to make fire."

"Nagato, I'll take care of this you get the paths back here." ordered Konan as the deer creature smiled.

"Not going to matter." It said as He ran through hand signs before pulling out a long scroll and a brush. His brush movements were almost too fast for Konan to follow when he was done she slammed the paper against the wall of the fake tree. It was like a virus as all the paper which Konan normally used in her Justus began to stop taking orders from her.

"What the?" inquired Konan

"Simple position justu only instead of taking over a person's mind I have taken over your papers they are mine now." said the creature as a door opened up behind him, with one powerful kick he leaped out of the tree forming a hand sign as he went. "Bye, bye."

Konan's just had enough time to widened as all the paper bombs she had been saving for her planned attack on Madara if he betrayed them instead betrayed her and Nagato. The explosion was truly massive and lasted ten minutes by the time it was over. Out on the battlefield without the link to Nagato the remaining paths of Pain simply fell over returned to their normal state of dead bodies.

"Great now we have to do the cleanup work and make it look like they all died in combat," cursed Keiji as she picked up one of the paths and moved it some distance away before unloading on it was a wind style justu. Raitaro

"Just do your work." ordered Raitaro as he picked up another one of the paths of pain to do his part in the cover up.

 **Utakata was amazed that he was not being followed; even so he was grateful as he ran toward where he had left her.** He burst through the trees only to see her sitting on small rock with flowers all around her, her blonde hair waved a bit in the wind. She looked board as she gazed out with her light blue eyes toward a group of trees in the distance. Hotaru bolted across the grass as he headed toward her.

"Hotaru, we need to go!" ordered Utakata as he ran up to the young woman he had taken on as his student. That is when he saw that she wasn't moving and was in fact totally still.

"What the?" inquired Utakata as he touched her only to find she was breathing and her body her skin was warm to the touch.

"A blood clone, we took her after you left." came a voice behind him as he turned to see a woman dressed in similar looking cloths to the first two before they changed into whatever they were. This woman was squat standing maybe as tall as himself with short black hair.

"Blood clone but those are useless," said Utakata as he remembered what his teachers in school told him about blood clone. It could create an almost perfectly lifelike couple of a person by using someone's blood but the clone lacked the ability to do anything more than stand there.

"They are good at faking a death," countered the woman as an explosion happened in the woods.

"Looks like Raitaro and Keiji are having fun." sand another voice as Utakata turned to see another woman standing there. She was tall but extremely curvy with long flowing white hair and was also dressed like a trader.

"Where is Hotaru?" inquired Utakata with worry in his voice.

"I was wondering when he would get to that?" inquired the new woman white hair "We found that generally when we take jinchuriki if we take one of their love ones they tend to cooperate. It may be a little bit of a pain but worth it in the end."

"You have taken other Jinchuriki? I thought the Akatsuki takes them?"" asked Utakata as both woman laughed at him like he had just said something stupid.

"We let them think they take them in truth they take blood clones with some demon chakra we left behind." explained the short woman. "They seal the rings with the chakra, not realizing that it was all fake."

"And are you whatever those two things where back there?" inquired Utakata "The woman with bug wings and the man with scales instead of skin."

"So they broke the Justus." stated the woman with white hair as the other shrugged "I guess there is no need to hide don't you agree Biliku?"

"Fine by me." said Biliku as she reached up and grabbed a small necklace which hung from her almost none existence neck. She touched the small jewel in the center and instantly her body began to shake, then before Utakata's eyes she changed.

This change was even more drastic then any of the others, each her legs split in three different limbs. The bottom part of her body extended out to make room for the additional legs. The legs seam to extend allowing the woman to rise up until she was taller than he was. At the base of each leg was not a foot but instead it appeared to be pointed, then he saw a large growth behind where the new legs where. Utakata looked past her legs to see that the rest of her body hadn't changed as much as others, she still had the human like chest and her face looked human only with three additional smaller eyes about each of her normal eyes raising the total to eight. Her hands had extended just like her legs; her fingers had also extended into long narrow fingers. Her skin was covered with short brown hair the same shade that was on her head.

Her cloths had changed as well, she wore a tight black corset, which went up to her neck, and a skirt covered the lower half of her front. She smiled and when she smiled, show showed that all her teeth had turned into sharp needle like spikes. She took a few steps around in a tight circle as if she was stretching. All eight legs moved naturally together just like any spider would in the wild.

"What are you?" inquired Utakata as he looked at the spider like creature in front of him.

"You humans used to call my kind Jorogumos." said Biliku with a sick smile which was full of needle like teeth.

"They used to call my kind Kitsunes," said the woman behind him as he turned to see that she too had changed. She no longer had human skin instead her skin had been replaced with a white fur. Her face had pushed out into a short muzzle and two black ears poked out of the top of her head. Her eyes had become silted and red in color. She still seemed to have a seemly normal human body, only her feet steamed to change to become more dog like, a fur covered tail moved back and forth behind her. She wore a traditional flowing black robe with red trim; she had a red slash which contained her two swords.

At first, it did not seem that she wore any armor however under closer inspection Utakata saw that she had rows of metal strips, which protected her chest from the neck down. She also had metal guards from her hands up to her elbows and while he could not see it, he expected matching guards from her knee down.

"The other two you saw Keiji and Raitaro are races your ancestors called Yoseis and Ryus." stated the fox woman

"Jorogumos, Kitsunes, Yoseis and Ryus." said Utakata as he started to remember some of the ancient stories his grandmother used to say to him when he was a child. His eyes widened as he remembered what those names meant in the modern world. "Spider-people, fox-people, fairies and dragons, your real?"

"Yes, but there isn't that many left thanks to you humans but that will change." said the fox woman

"You're going to try to take me," said Utakata as he got into a stance.

"Try? Inari can you believe this guy?" laughed Biliku as the kitsune woman behind him laughed a bit. "Now let get this done with."

"I will not go down without a fight," said Utakata

"Yes, you will." stated Inari as both of them raised up their right hand before forming a sign with their left.

Suddenly it seemed as if his body stopped working as Utakata tried to go for his bubble-making pipe so that he could engage these creatures, which should not be around in battle. The spider woman Biliku formed another sign with her free hand and slowly against all his efforts, his hand moved to match her.

" _A body possession justu?"_ thought Utakata as his head started to move on its own, well not totally on its own it followed every move Utakata took as he undid a small weapon pouch attached to his leg under his robs letting it drop to the ground. He even let his bubble making tool drop to the ground, he tried to summon some of his demon chakra but found that he had even less control when that happened.

Finally, once he disarmed he raised his hand out, next thing he knew he felt a blade run down the side of his hand between the wrist and the elbow. The blood ran down his arm before dripping on the ground.

"Blood clone justu!" yelled Inari as Utakata turned his head slightly to see the fox woman make a blood clone of himself.

"I'll take care of things here, Biliku you take him." Said Inari as she balled her hand into a fist and punched Utakata in the back of the head, he was out before he hit the ground.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, you have seen five of the demon races and there will be others. This a reworking of one of my other stories, the Demon Plan however this story will be very different and I hope you enjoy it. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Falling Clouds Part 2**

The woods was just like any of the normal forest in which he had walked through in the land of fire, he truth he hated the land of fire, it seemed to be nothing but endless woods made up of the tall strong trees with massive branches that ninjas love to jump from. For a ninja who was one of the seven legendary swords man of the hidden mist village he preferred to be near the water, water also helped with all his Justus. He moved some of the low-lying branches out of his way as he came into a small clearing which surrounded a broad slow moving river.

Instead of walking to the nearest bridge Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, wielder of the legendary sword Shamehada and member of the Akatsuki decided instead to walk across the river. He used a small amount of chakra to walk across the water. He was about three quarters of the way across when he saw another figure, an older woman who was maybe half his height walking across the lake.

Normally Kisame would not pay any mind to this ancient looking woman, she was too small and weak to be a threat to him and most importantly, she would not give him a challenge. The fact that she was walking on the water meant she had to be a ninja but even that did not make her a threat.

"You must be Kisame of the hidden Mist," said the old woman as Kisame stopped and looked at the woman. "I have been waiting for you."

"And who are you?" inquired Kisame

"I am Scylla and I am going to kill you," said old woman as Kisame blinked at the idea of this old crone harming him in any way. She may give him a hit on his hand with her cane but that was about all she was capable of doing.

"Well that is laughable." said Kisame as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed Shamehade's handle. He pulled it out the sword, which was almost as long as he was tall and raised it high over his head. "There are easier ways to commit suicide."

"There is are you sure you don't want to use one of them?" inquired the woman as she placed both of her thin hands on the handle of her cane.

"Well goodnight Scylla." laughed Kisame with that he brought Shamehade down on the woman's head, he expected her body to be cut to pieces by the multiple sharkskin like cutting edges of Shamehade however, to his amazement it brushed off her skin with a grinding sound as if he had strike a stone.

"You looked at me as if I was not a threat to you Kisame normally a human as old as I am would be a weak fail person, however as my kind ages the shell keeps getting harder so your little blade is nothing to me." explained Scylla

"An Earth justu to harden the skin, well then I will just drown you," stated Kisame as he ran though hand signs, when he finished a ball of water engulfed the older woman. To his amazement, the woman took a deep breath of water and just stood there in the water as if it was air. Then she walked out of the water prison Justus and into the air.

"Not going to work," said Scylla as twisted the top of her cane, breaking whatever justu she had used to hide what she really was. Her skin had turned into a mixture of red and white plates which moved as she did, making a natural suit of armor. Her face remained the same only instead her eyes were black. From his view it was clear that her entire back had turned into a harden case. Four extra legs where coming out of her joints raising the total of legs to six. For a moment it appeared that, her hands had turned into giant pinchers however as her fingers moved it became clear that the pincers had been separated into a strange hand. She wore some clothing but it appeared that her very skin was her true armor. Kisame eyes widened for a moment before he grinned.

"Well this is unexpected, so the stories are trues you're a Heikegani," stated Kisame as lifted Shamehade up. Scylla blinked and looked surprised at the fact she did not have to explain what she was. "Crab people of the shore who would come to steal bad children and eat them. I always thought you were a myth, an old grandmother tail used to frighten children into behaving."

"Well your wrong Kisame, we are very real and while you humans have pushed us to the edge we are rising again." said Scylla "You and your Akatsuki have been a pain in our side and I am here to put an end to you as a threat others will take care of the other members of the Akatsuki."

"My grandmother always said that your kind would return and that hell would come with it," stated Kisame as he grinned.

"Your grandmother was wise for a human," stated Scylla

"So I guess the world as we know it is about to come to an end?" inquired Kisame as he put his sword away, causing Scylla to raise an eyebrow, that is if she had one. "I know the stories about your kind, only fire can beat you…too bad Itachi is no longer around and that we are standing on a river."

"Yes, that is why I waited for you here." explained Scylla

"Oh well, so what are we going to do?" inquired Kisame "My Grandmother told me that if I saw your kind to run inland and since you require water to live you can't follow."

"I can live without water," said Scylla

"But not for long, how long can you run without getting water maybe an hour or less. I can run a lot longer than that and those legs of yours aren't built for jumping from tree limb to tree limb," stated Kisame as Scylla glared at him.

"So why aren't you running?" inquired Scylla

"Because if your real then the other legendary creatures are out there in those woods waiting for me." stated Kisame as he looked out toward the woods when another figure stepped out from the woods. From this distance, it appeared to be a goat or a deer man thing waiting to get him if he made it to shore. "If I am going to die, I'll die on the water."

"If?" inquired Scylla as Kisame bolted forward and pulled out a small Warhammer like weapon, he brought it crashing down on Scylla in one of her leg joints causing her to scream in pain.

"Scylla!" yelled the figure on the shoreline as he moved toward the water's edge.

"I am alright." cursed Scylla "Stay there if you come out he will get you with his water Justus." 

"No you're not, see it is your bad luck I actually liked my grandmother and she loved to tell me stories about the creatures of the sea and all the mythical creatures. So I know as much about you as you know about me," said Kisame with a toothy grin. "I know that your armor is too thick to be broken through with sword but I know that your joints are the weak point and like I would for any crab I am going to bust you open."

"Water style typhoon wave!" yelled Scylla as a giant wave of water rose up from the river.

"Water style shark wave!" yelled Kisame as his own giant wave formed up behind him, only the wave changed forms into the heads of three giant sharks. The two Justus clashed causing rain to fall on the battlefield before canceling each other out.

"Summoning justu!" yelled Kisame as a swam of small two foot long sharks appeared in the water and rushed the crab creature. The sharks jumped out of the water and bit down on the hard armor shell of Scylla however their teeth was no way near strong enough to go through the natural armor she had.

"Pointless!" yelled Scylla as she used her claw hands to kill the small sharks by clamping down on them.

"You would think so?" said Kisame as he turned into the water.

"Water clone." thought Scylla as she scanned the area, before doing a 360 turn faster than any human could do. She slammed her fist into Kisame's chest, since her hands where razor sharp it cut deep into his flesh and ripped up his cloths.

"I know things about you Kisame, I have studied you combat style and you love to attack from the rear before doing the killing blow," stated Scylla as Kisame grabbed his chest; he turned his gaze toward the shore only to see that the demon there had called for reinforcements. There were now six additional demons standing there.

"Looks like I am going to die anyhow." laughed Kisame

Multiple miles downriver from the Kisame, two teams of ninja from the hidden leaf village had arrived on the scene of a battlefield. The local population had sent word to the nearest ninja in this case the village hidden in the Leaves about the series of explosion happening in the area. With the threat of the Akatsuki, two teams where sent out to investigate the reports of a battle. What they found was a field of destruction, trees where either ripped out of the ground, burned to ash or simply destroyed. Giant holes remained in the ground and the after effects of Justus could clearly be seen.

"What happened here?" inquired a tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. He wore the tradition green flak jacket with a large red vest over it.

"I don't know Inoichi," said Choza Akimichi as he looked at the his long time friend.

"I do." said the third member of their team Shikaku Nara as he walked up holding a small ripped piece of black cloth, it was stained with blood but the red cloud could still be seen.

"Akatsuki" said Inoichi

"That is the same group which killed our children's sensei," stated Choza

"Yes." confirmed Shikaku as he looked around the battlefield. "The question is how many Akatsuki members where here and what demon they took."

"Sir! Come over here!" yelled a voice of another Jonnin in the distance as all three of them bolted over to the voice only to see something they had never seen before. There lying in multiple nearby area was not one, nor two but eight figures dressed in the black and red of the Akatsuki. Six of the seven had orange hair, which caused Shikaku to reach into his vest and pull out a small book. In his book were hand drawn images of each of the known path of pain that the two elder toads had seen.

"Shikaku is this them?" inquired Choza as his friend moved from one orange hair person to the other. Some of them had been badly disfigured by the justu which had hit them. At each of them, he checked the eyes to see the Rinnegan.

"Yes, five of the six are the ones who killed Jiraiya." Confirmed Shikaku "From everything we know Pain was the Leader of the Akatsuki," admitted Shikaku as he moved to the other, a badly burned woman who looked like she had been blown up. "This must be Pain's pattern the girl orphan lady Tsunade told us about, the other one has the Rinnegan but not the orange hair. He has to be linked with the other Pains."

"One of these two here, are likely a jinchuriki he was after and somehow they ended up killing each other." noted Inoichi as he looked at the two none Akatsuki members who were lying in the ground. One of them had a Pain nearby with a blood covered kunai in hand.

"Possible but something doesn't seem right," stated Shikaku "This smells of a set up."

"How so?" inquired Inoichi

"The woman is clearly killed in an explosion but the area around her isn't burned," said Shikaku "This smells of a set up to me."

"Looks good to me," said Inoichi "Sorry Shikaku but you are seeing things."

"How many Akatsuki members are left anyhow?" inquired Choza

"Our children played a major role in taking down two of them, Naruto and Sakura took down another two who took Gaara. Then there was the report that Sasuke had killed Itachi before being taken so it is safe to say he joined them." explained Shikaku as he kept studying the battlefield, it looked just too perfect, a jinchuriki killing all these Akatsuki members didn't seam right.

"So how many?" inquired Choza

"Maybe four, the two Kakashi's team saw when they tried to hunt Sasuke down plus the one Itachi was teamed up with from the hidden Mist." explained Shikaku

"And without their leader they might disband." added Inoichi with a smile "We may not have to worry about them anymore."

"Maybe, but I find it hard to believe that a single jinchuriki could take down all of these Akatsuki members, most of all the one who killed a sannin." stated Shikaku "This isn't right."

"I know you may not like it but sometimes luck plays a part, remember when I beat you in chess that one time?" inquired Choza as Shikaku glared at his friend, he didn't like losing in that game and the one loss he had beside to his son was to Choza. "This jinchuriki may have gotten lucky."

 **The battle in the river was waging both Kisame and Scylla had gotten hits in, Kisame had broken through the leg armor in four places crippling her.** Finally, he raised the hammer and brought it crashing down on Scylla's head killing her in one final blow. The blow bent his Warhammer which he tossed into the water where it sank to its bottom where Scylla's body already was.

"I win." said Kisame as he coughed as a small amount of blood. Then came the sound of movement from the beach he looked toward the shoreline to see that more of these demons had shown up. Among their numbers where some of the same kind that he just killed. These crab demons moved out into the water and headed toward Kisame with blood in their eyes, they wanted revenge for the death of Scylla.

"Well looks like this will be my last fight," laughed Kisame as he grabbed his sword for the last time, he knew he wasn't going to get out of this alive and he was going to go down with his sword in hand. With that he charged forward toward his waiting death sword raised and blood in his eyes.

 **Hours later hundreds of miles away from Kisame's final battleground a light rain tapped against the glass as the 5** **th** **Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves looked out over her village with her light brown eyes.** Only days earlier she had buried her long time teammate and friend Jiraiya, the Toad Sanin had fallen to the Akatsuki member Pain. Fearing that Pain or another member of the Akatsuki would head toward the Leaf to get the nine tailed demon fox out of Naruto Uzumaki she had sent that blonde hair knuckle head off to train with the elder toads. In addition she had ordered extra ANBU patrols and the Jonnin core was made away of the threat. She had done everything she could to prepare for the storm on the horizon but now those black clouds seem to have broken apart.

She looked down at the reports out the Leaf Hospital Morgue; there was now nine new bodies on the stainless steal table. Seven of the nine of bodies where dressed in the black robes with red clouds of the Akatsuki, they had been identified by the female elder toad Mama of the Pain which had killed Jiraiya. The final two Akatsuki members on the table were people she could identify as two of the orphans, which Jiraiya had taken care of all those years ago.

The last body on the table was identified by Sakura as a young man she had meet days earlier, the former mist ninja and jinchuriki for the six-tailed demon Utakata. Form the casual point of view it would seam that the Rinnagon wielder Pain was killed by the Jinchuriki in battle, for most people that would be enough to file the battle away and declare the threat over. Tsunade could not believe that the person who defeated Jiraiya could be defeated by a single jinchuriki without hard evidence. That evidence was lacking.

"Who could have killed eight Akatsuki members and a Jinchuriki and leave almost no evidence that they were even there?" inquired Tsunade to herself wondering who could have done it.

"Lady Tsunade?" inquired a voice as she turned her gaze toward the door to see her aid and longtime friend standing there.

"Shizune, I didn't hear you come in." admitted Tsunade as she looked at the slightly taller then average woman with short black hair framing her face.

"Your mind was focus on something else." stated Shizune as she took a breath "Are you going to call Naruto home from his training?"

"No, let him train worst case he is ready for the next chunin exams," explained Tsunade as Shizune nodded her head.

"Well in that case, since the Akatsuki are not a threat anymore can we revisit my request?" inquired Shizune as Tsunade blinked as she tried to remember what the request was.

"Yes, sorry of course you can go to the medical conference," said Tsunade "Just give me the paperwork."

"It's on your desk," explained Shizune as the first female Hokage looked down at the small mountain of papers. It took a few moments and more help from Shizune but Tsunade found the paperwork.

"Oh, ok." said Tsunade as she signed the papers "Enjoy the medical conference."

 **Miles away from the Leaf in an Akatsuki base, Sasuke Uchiha was numb to the world, his wounds where still healing from his battle with his brother.** He still had trouble believing the story that this Tobi had told him that his brother had killed his whole clan including their parents by order of the third Hokage and this Danzo man. The room in was in was rather dark with the only thing beside his cot being a single burning candle. Suddenly her heard voices coming from outside and the sound of a dropping tray full of food.

"How?" asked Tobi's voice from the other side of the door, he sounded weak. "How…could you be? I held you when you died."

"Do I look dead, Obito?" said a woman's voice as the sound of footsteps filled the air.

"I…I held you when you died." said Tobi in a weak voice as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Touch me if you don't believe me, that sharingan of you should be able to see that I am not some summons or a clone." said the woman "Besides I was the one who cheered for you when you passed your genin test all those years ago."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked under the door, judging from the shadows he could see that the two of them where close together, then one of them reached out to touch the other.

"How is this possible? You died?" inquired Tobi's voice from the other side of the door.

"Obito, there are other groups who have plans with the tailed beasts and sadly with what Madara did to your body to save your life you can't be turned if they would even want you," explained the woman in such a sad voice "I am so sorry Obito."

"What did you do?" inquired Tobi's voice as he gulped and the sound of dripping liquid filled the air.

"I am so sorry Obito, but it was either this or they kill you slowly and violently." said the woman's voice "The poison was on my hand and it will kill all those cells Madara used to heal you without them you can't live. I am so sorry but at least it will be painless and I will be with you until the end."

"But..." said Tobi's voice as the shadow showed one of them falling forward only to be caught by the second.

"There…there, Obito it will be alright you're going somewhere peaceful." said the woman's voice in-between the sound of tears. For the longest time all Sasuke heard was the sound of the woman's crying. Finally, the strange woman opened the door to show that Obito was lying against the far wall, Sasuke looked up at the woman she was maybe in her late twenties or early 30's with medium length brown hair with the same shade of eyes. She was about average height, and wore a standard jonnin outfit however, she didn't have a headband of any kind on. Below each of her eyes where violet color marks, she looked down at Sasuke for a moment before entering the room closing the door behind her.

Instantly Sasuke reached for his snake sword only to have the woman grab his hand before he could pull the blade out.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you." assured the woman as Sasuke looked at the woman's hand. "And I removed the poison I used to kill Obito so your fine."

"Who are you?" inquired Sasuke as he tried to active his Sharingan only to close his eyes, his chakra was still too low.

"That doesn't matter right now Sasuke Uchiha." said the woman in a soft kind voice as she let go of his hand and stood up "You should consider yourself lucky if my student or my sensei was here you would be dead, they take trying to kill their older brother and son kind of serious."

"What the hell are you talking about?" inquired Sasuke "I don't try to kill anyone, I kill people."

"The question is, what do I do with you?" asked the woman without answering Sasuke's question "I can't take you back since you would try to escape which would mean the death of us all."

For a moment, this strange woman studied the young man sitting on the mat. It was clear that she had been crying from the redness around her eyes. Even so there was something about her which seamed familiar like he had seen her before somewhere.

"Best answer may be just to kill you, but to end the Uchiha line like that…no I think the better answer would be to leave you and let fate decide what happens." explained the woman as she moved to walk out the door.

"Oh, Sasuke when you see Kakashi next tell him it wasn't his fault when I stepped in the way of his chidori." said the woman as turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. For a moment, Sasuke was not sure what to do as he heard movement outside the door. Slowly he got up and using his sword as a walking stick, he moved toward the door. When he opened it, he found a tray of food on the ground and strange footprints leading away. Tobi's body was gone, likely taken by that woman.

Very slowly and with great amount of pain Sasuke moved down the hallway and after a while he found himself standing before a door, judging from the smell of fresh air coming from around the door it was the way out. He pushed against the door only to find himself stepping out some rock face with the ocean in front of him. He sat down with his back against the rock face as he gazed out toward the sunset.

"It shouldn't take long," said Sasuke and so it did not by the time the sun had risen three figures stood before him.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little surprise I had at the end at who is still alive, now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Home or a Prison**

The sound of singing birds filled the air as Utakata opened his eyes only to find himself lying on a simple bed mat in what appeared to be a simple traditional bedroom. The floor was wooden and aside from some small tables, nothing seemed to be in the room. A sliding door lead out somewhere but it had frosted glass making it impossible to see anything besides outlines of what appeared to be trees.

"What happened?" inquired Utakata as he sat up only to see that Hotaru was sound asleep beside him. He jumped back as Hotaru snored ever so softy in her sleep, for some reason she did not wake up as he left the room. What he found surprised and confused him, instead of a prison cell or some other form of containment however what he found was a traditional set up for a home, living room with low table and couch. A dining room attached to the kitchen with a table large enough to seat six people. Even so the rooms where spars as if it was designed to be filled in with time with different items.

"Where am I?" inquired Utakata as one of the sliding panels moved to show a small table sitting out on a poach. Sitting out there was a woman which looked to be either in her late 20's or early 30's she had her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had Kumogakure headband wrapped around her neck but she wore no weapons and was dressed in a simple pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"I see your up," said the woman as she took a drink from the tea glass in front of her. "Please sit, I am sure you are confused and we have much to talk about."

"Who are you?" inquired Utakata

"Yugito Nii of Kumogakure, well I guess I was of Kumogakure they think I am dead now." said Yugito "Just like your village likely thinks you're dead."

"You're a jinchuriki aren't you?" inquired Utakata as she raised up two fingers.

"I have the two tailed Matatabi sealed inside me." Confirmed Yugito "For the moment at least."

"For the moment?" inquired Utakata as he sat down.

"I don't know their full plan but part of it had to do with merging my chakra with Matatabi, in sense she was will die and I take all her chakra," explained Yugito "I am betting they do the same with your demon what tail number?"

"Six." answered Utakata

"Well then you're the highest demon they taken, that leaves only the seventh, Eight and ninth I believe." stated Yugito as she thought back.

 **Flashback**

The sound of running footsteps on concert filled the air as a lone figure ran through the storm water tunnels which ran under the ninja village of Kumogakure. The figure looked back just in time to see a three bladed scythe flying toward her, with a graceful backflip she landing on top of the stream of water in the main tunnel. Her long blonde hair fell behind her shoulder as she looked into the darkness of the tunnel she had just run out of. As she waited she prepared herself for battle, she did a quick mental check of her weapons and looked around her environment for the possible escape route.

"Ah, so we finally have the two tailed cornered," stated one of the pair, which had been chasing her through the water systems. She scanned the two men with her black eyes, one was tall thin with his hair pulled back and the other was just a hair shorter with strange very green eyes. Both of them wore the all black with red clouds of the Akatsuki.

"Yugito Nii, do you want to come peacefully?" inquired the man with the green eyes.

"Please say no, it will give me a chance to practice my faith," stated the man with the scythe.

"We are not hear to carry out your long and pointless ritual, Haden." said the other with some announce in his voice.

"I will never give in to you monsters, this place will be your tomb not mine." snapped the 29 year old jonnin Yugito Nii

"I was hoping you would say that," admitted Hidan as suddenly the sound of ringing came bouncing off the concrete walls of the water removal system.

"What the?" inquired the green eyed, Akatsuki member as he turned his head toward the right to see a figure walked toward them. It was a tall man, dressed as a monk with a large brimmed hat covering his face and in his hand was a traditional Khakkhara. As he walked across the water, the rings Khakkhara walking stick rung out filling the tunnels with sound. He came to a stop only a couple of steps away from both the Akatsuki and Yugito Nii.

"Who are you?" inquired the green-eyed Akatsuki

"Who cares Kakuzu, it is just someone else who I can feel their wonderful pain." laughed Hidan as more ringing filled the air. The two Akatsuki members turned to see another similar dressed man coming from the left and finally another one this one a woman came up behind them.

"Stand down, Akatsuki." ordered the first monk, in a strangely young but wise voice "You know not what you are doing."

"Well this is laughable we have three monks armed with sticks," laughed Hidan as he prepared his scythe for the slaughter. With a mighty throw he aimed to take the head off the first monk, however his blade simply bounced off an inviable barrier of some kind.

"Kashi, if you would?" inquired the first monk as the second male waved his hand almost laxity as the two Akatsuki members where flung against the wall as if it was nothing. What struck Yugito was that while the figure clearly had the body types of a man his hands where long and delicate with green figure nails, he also had a tattoo of a yellow flower on the top of his hand. The concrete wall seamed to soften as the two of them where pulled inside up until only their heads where on the surface. Then at once it hardened again trapping them within.

"What the?" inquired Yugito Nii, she was still on edge but these three strange figures had defeated two Akatsuki members with a flick of the wrist and no sign of a hand sign of any kind.

"Do not worry Yugito Nii, we mean you no harm." said the female member as she moved forward as the two males stood back and watched. They seemed more interested in herself then in the two missing ninjas which would have fetched enough money to let all three retire for life. "We come in peace."

"Who are you?" inquired Yugito

"Well that is hard to explain but I am Mehit and the one which Haden tried to kill is Raitaro." explained Mehit "I am sure a smart ninja such as yourself caught Kashi's name."

"And what do you want?" inquired Yugito

"To save your life, see you and your fellow Jinchuriki are very important to us and we need to protect you from men like these." explained Mehit

"Some job you're doing, last intel report I had said they had gotten ahold of five of the nine." snapped Yugito

"Actually that is far from the truth, we faked the captured of all but one of the demons they claimed to have taken. In truth they only have the one tailed Shukaku." reported Mehit "We were sadly un prepared for that attack, we expected the village to defend their Kage better. That was our blunder."

"Mehit the longer we are here the more chance we have to be discovered," stated Kashi in a strangely musical voice "We need to get going."

"Yes, now Yugito would you please come with us." Stated Mehit

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Haden

"Sleep." ordered Kashi with another wave of his hand as both Akatsuki members heads fell down and sleep took them.

"See we will insert memories into these two making them believe they have beaten you and taken your demon when in fact you will be living in a safe location until the time is right." offered Mehit

"And if I should turn down your help." Snapped Yugito

"Well we will not take no for an answer but we prefer if you came on your own free will." admitted Mehit "Don't worry you will see your family and friends again when the time is right, in the mean time you will be safe with us."

"I don't think so." stated Yugito as went to move toward her weapon pouch only to suddenly have her hand stop. It was as if her body was no longer under her control, she watched as her own hand moved to undo the straps, which held her weapon pouch in place. With two simple clicks, the pouch fell off her side and down into the water.

"What the?" inquired Yugito as she began to show fear. Suddenly her other hand moved to her back pouch and undid that before her until body bent over. Her mind began to race as her hand pulled out the hidden knives she had in both of her legs and the small of her back. Her hands even pulled out the small needles she had hidden in her ponytail. There was no way these people could have known the location of all her weapons but she now stood before them totally unarmed. Once her own arms had finished betraying her they came together and where held out away from her body.

"You're wondering how this is possible, how your own body could betray you." stated Mehit as she reached into her own pack and pulled a pair of ninja handcuffs. The cuffs went around her entire hand locking her fingers in place stopping her from doing any hand signs cutting her off from her last offensive option. "I understand why you are afraid but you have nothing to worry about."

"Well aside from this." said Raitaro as Mehit flinched as a razor sharp black blade ran across her lower arm, it was not a deep cut but it was enough to draw blood.

"Raitaro, I could have given her a warning," offered Mehit more pissed off with the other cloaked figure. Raitaro shrugged his shoulders before dropping the blood-covered knife into the water, almost instantly the water began to boil. Then before Yugito's eyes a perfect copy of herself came up out of the water, she had seen almost every kind of clone and this one was the best looking one she had ever seen.

"A blood clone." answered Raitaro as he moved some of the fake Yugito's hair out of her eyes. "The best clone every developed, it can take a beating and has all the illation of life minus the ability to talk or move in any way."

"Which is a major flaw but great for our uses," reported Kashi as he moved toward away from the Akatsuki members, for the first time Yugito noticed that they were free but lying on the ground. "The job is done, they will wake up thinking that they just beat her in a long battle. Our cover is still intact."

"Good, then let's get going," ordered Raitaro as all three slammed the front of their poles down. Then before Yugito eyes the area around her began to fall apart as pieces of concreate fell into the water giving the appearance of a battle. She was so focus on that, that she did not notice that she along with the strangers had begun to sink below the water. Only when the water reached her chest did she notice but it was too late, her body was not her own and she disappeared below the waves.

 **End Flashback**

"So this group that is holding us has five jinchuriki?" inquired Utakata

"No only four, the Akatsuki actually got the one tailed, these demons while good are not God," countered Yugito as she took a drink of tea before looking out toward the village. That is when Utakata saw that while he first registered the background to be nothing more than a normal small to medium fishing village it was in fact something very different. There was no humans in the streets instead it was full of those creatures and other kind of creatures he had never seen before.

"What are they?" inquired Utakata

"I can't fully answer those questions but from what I gather they are what remains of the first races to walk the earth, humans killed them all besides for the population here. They learned how to take human form to hid but it wasn't enough they are still what they are even if they look human." Stated Yugito

"I have seen four of them." explained Utakata as he remembered those human like creatures he had seen.

"Which ones?" inquired Yugito

"Kitsunes, Rhyus, Jorogumos and Yoseis." reported Utakata as Yugito nodded her head.

"Well besides those there are the eight others for twelve total, there used to be others but somehow the ancient humans killed them off." explained Yugito "There entire population is limited basically to this village."

"How?" inquired Utakata "How did they kill them?

"Don't know how our ancient ancestors did it but they did." explained Yugito "They had to had an easy way because they did it before justus."

"What do they want?" asked Utakata

"They have too small of a population and because of so many generations of inbreeding they are about to die out." Came another voice as Utakata looked to see an other woman about of age with Yugito, however she had short straight brown hair, she was dressed in a light purple sundress the same shade as the marks under her brown eyes.

"Who are you?" inquired Utakata

"Rin Nohara of the Hidden Leaf and I have been here since I was 14." explained Rin as she sat down on the other side of the table. Yugito quickly poured the new comer a cup of tea, as she poured Rin pulled out a small pile vile full of pills and took two of them with her tea. "That was fifteen years ago."

"Fifteen years?" stated Utakata

"Better here than dead." stated Rin as she touched her chest, right about where her heart was. "Which is where I would have been if they hadn't taken me."

"So you're a jinchuriki as well?" inquired Utakata

"I was for a few hours," confirmed Rin "Madara Uchiha wanted to use me to sneak the three tails into the Leaf but my teammate Kakashi stopped me by killing me. Well I helped by jumping in the way of his lightning blade."

"Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja?" inquired Utakata as Rin smiled a bit

"Yes, I was the one who transplanted the Sharingan eye from our teammate into his body," explained Rin with a small smile of pride. "I haven't seen him since that day, but we do get some news from the outside."

"Well you're the luckily one you actually get to leave." said Yugito as she held up her wrist, there was a seal of some kind implanted into her very skin.

"That is an explosion seal," stated Utakata as Yugito nodded her head.

"Yes, they put one on you and that woman you came in with," explained Yugito "If anyone of us leave this place they all explode, I mean all not just your friend. I would go and every other human here. It's how they keep control over us. Not even the best ninja in the world could disarm every one of the bombs before they explode and since they brought someone you care about here even if you're heartless you aren't likely to risk them."

"Makes a sick sense I guess," admitted Utakata

"It has worked for a long time," confirmed Rin

"So if they have a small population why do they want us?" inquired Utakata

"I don't know the master plan, they don't trust me with that, I was a former human after all," stated Rin "But it has something to do with the effects of demon chakra and the chances of a successful turn?"

"Wait you said you're a former human?" inquired Utakata as he looked at the woman "They turned you into one of them?"

"Yes, that is why the Jinchuriki are here we were the test subjects," explained Rin "From my understanding they wanted to find a way to raised the percentage people who can make it through the turn alive."

"What do you mean?" inquired Utakata

"You have seen what they look like do you really think every person can live through a change like that?" inquired Yugito "Your body is changed, new limbs added, new organs and everything else. It is a wonder that they can change people and have those live, most people don't."

"What is it like?" inquired Utakata as Yugito looked toward Rin.

"I was on death's door when they brought me here, so they changed me right away. I can hardly remember it," explained Rin as she tried not to remember the flashes of memory, which came flooding forward from the moment she lost her humanity. She remembered being warm, wet and the sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing. "You and your girlfriend in there will not be changed until the time is right, they aren't doing any more research they are about to move forward with their plans."

"She is not my girlfriend, she is my student." explained Utakata as the two women shrugged.

"Girlfriend, student it makes no matter she should be safe when the turn comes because of you." explained Rin, suddenly a young girl maybe 14 or so came running around the corner, unlike almost everyone else he had seen, this young woman seemed to be human. She was tall with long right red hair, which framed her face showing violent eyes, she had a slender frame, which showed promise to become very beautiful as she grew into womanhood.

"Aunt Rin, I finally did it!" reported the girl at the top of her lungs, as Rin smiled. In truth, the girl had no blood relations to her but she had been with her since just after she was born.

"Great job, Mieko." confirmed Rin "Make sure you show me tomorrow when we train, I want to make sure you master it in a combat situation."

"Of course Rin-sensei," said Meiko as she looked at her newest neighbor. "Who are you?"

"He is a new arrival, his name is Utakata." reported Yugito as Meiko blinked.

"Oh, do you have any news?" inquired Meiko "Maybe about the Leaf village?"

"Not really I met up with a team from the Leaf before I was taken here, wherever here is but they really didn't say much in the ways of news." explained Utakata as Meiko looked down in disappointment. "You would think how much Naruto talks he would have said something."

"Na…ru…to?" inquired Meiko in a shaking voice "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, you know him?" inquired Utakata as tears formed in the girls eyes.

"No, but I should, he's my big brother." answered Meiko "Tell me everything?"

"What, big brother?" inquired Utakata "As far as I know Naruto is an orphan."

"He shouldn't be," said Meiko as she lowered her head, she was close to tears. "Mom and Dad where taken on the day he was born and held here, I was born on this island. Please tell me everything? He is my brother."

"Wait are you a demon too?" inquired Utakata

"No, not yet at least. They know that if they turn my family that they would have no way of controlling my parents from going to get my brother." explained Meiko

"It is hard to control the Yellow Flash without threatening his family," explained Rin as the new comers eyes widened.

"Wait the yellow flash of the Leaf, the 4th Hokage?" inquired Utakata

"I normally go by Minato." corrected a male voice as Utakata looked to see a man who looked to be an older version of Naruto standing beside a woman who looked a lot like Meiko. "So please tell us about our son."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of Naruto's sister and that his parents are still alive. I know some people may be surprised that I have not introduced Naruto yet, but that is coming. Until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Welcome to the Leaf**

Warm sunlight came filtering through the gaps in the palm tree leaves, the sound of gentle crashing waves filled the air as the sweet smell of tropical fruit filled the air, it was a picture perfect beach day. Lying on a beach chair under that golden sun in a pair of orange swim trenches was the seventeen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh…Naruto-kun." said a voice as a wide smile came across Naruto's face, as a pair of slender hands came around his neck. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing just great Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he turned and looked at his teammate, she was dressed in a tiny red bikini which left almost nothing to the imagination. Slowly Sakura moved and sat down in his lap, from his position he had a picture perfect view down her swim suit top. His manhood was hardening as he looked at the beautiful woman in his lap.

"Oh…Naruto-kun, I have your drink," said a soft voice as Naruto looked to see another one of his classmates, Hinata Hyuuga standing there in a blue bikini that was just able to contain her giant breasts. In her hands was fruity orange drink.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." said Naruto with a smile, which caused Hinata to blush as she lied down in the sand, allowing Naruto to drape his hand around her shoulder. Because of this his hand rested right above her breast.

All three of them looked out toward the water just in time to see a blonde hair bombshell walk out of the water. Her long blonde hair was dripping wet as she came forward in her own tinny purple biniki, which showed off her perfect feminine stomach.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" inquired Ino Yamanaka as she stretched a bit "Maybe I can convince you to go for a swim?"

"Of course Ino-chan." said Naruto

"Maybe some other activities after that?" inquired Ino with a soft perverted female smile.

Naruto simply smirked as Ino moved to sit beside Sakura allowing Naruto's free hand to move across her shoulder so that his hand was over her breast.

"This is the life." said Naruto "Three beautiful women, drinks and the beach."

"Only three?" inquired another voice as Naruto looked up to see Tenten dressed in a skintight one piece green bathing suit. She had her normally tight hair down so that it framed her face, beside her was a woman from another village dressed in a golden bikini.

"Why we always have room for you two," said Naruto as he looked up at Tenten and Temari. Both of them moved to stand behind Naruto, from out of nowhere. Temari began to serve him fresh oranges while Tenten messaged his shoulders, this was heaven.

"Five beautiful woman, Naruto?" said a voice as Naruto looked to see sensei the toad sannin Jiraiya standing on the beach in his own swim trunks with the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf Tsunade on his arm.

"Couldn't get any better could it?" inquired Naruto as Jiriaya laughed

"True very true, but what if you could only have one?" inquired Jiraiya before looking at Tsunade in her white and gold bikini.

"Why choice?" inquired Naruto as he began to wonder why the legendary author of the most perverted book series in the world was now asking him to pick only one of the women around him.

"Who would you choice?" inquired Jiriaya again as Naruto looked around at all five women before his eyes came to rest on only one of them.

"I see." said a male voice which was not Jiraiya's but it came out of his lips. Naruto blinked as suddenly the world seamed to begin to melt all around him as if it was made out of wax.

 **Then the world itself disappeared replaced by a pile of papers.** His dream world with five beautiful swimsuit clad women in his arms was gone replaced by the nightmare, which was his life now. He sat up and looked around his tiny dirty apartment; there was dirty dishes stacked up in the kitchen sink and on the coffee table. He would have done the dishes but there was no water in the tap for that. He knew that in his bedroom was a small mountain of dirty sweat covered cloths and even if he had water to wash them, he could not leave his apartment.

Slowly he stood up with a groan as his muscles screamed at him in pain, he walked over to the bathroom resting his hand against the wall to balance himself as he moved into the room flicking a switch.

"At least we still have power." said Naruto as he lifted up his three day old shirt and scanned his body in the mirror. No red boils or pealing skin so he was good there, then he did the same thing with his legs before using the toilet, he relieved himself with no pain before flushing the toilet. Since that water was not treated, it worked at least.

With that done Naruto moved into the kitchen and after a lot of time reaching into the very back of his tallest cabinet he found his last bowel of romen noodles. It expired a year earlier but it was all he had before going into his mission reserves, which he did not want to use. He poured some bottle water into the cup and heated up the noodles in the microwave before moving back to the desk.

The desk was covered with a small mound of scrolls all left to him by his sensei Jiraiya and since he could not go outside, he had spent the past week reading over the scrolls. They were full of Justus, summons and sealing techniques about a quarter of whom where either half way finished or just outlines of ideas. He had also skimmed through Jiraiya journal but most of it was story ideas for his perverted novels.

"I wish I could have avenged you sensei," said Naruto to the photo of the white haired man sitting on the desk. His sensei had been dead for almost five months. "Someone beat me too it."

A knock at the door caused Naruto to lift his head toward the door.

"Enter." said Naruto as he heard the door open; he knew who it was before she even entered. She was dressed head to toe in the standard chunin outfit, only difference was a white ninja vest which marked her as a medical ninja. He missed seeing her in red or better yet in that bikini, he had dreamed her in.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura moved away from the door making sure the medical seal was in place. Besides her normal medical ninja gear, she had a red band on her arm. That and the simple mask over her mouth and nose meant she had been one of the few to make it.

"Naruto, how are we going today?" inquired Sakura in her doctor voice as she placed a small black bag down on the coffee table.

"No sign of advancement which is good, I guess." admitted Naruto "How bad is it out there?"

"Naruto focus on getting better not anything going on out there." Said Sakura as she pulled out an ear thermometer and took his temperature. "Well you're down a few points."

"Good, when can I get out of here?" inquired Naruto

"Still high, Naruto." stated Sakura "You know what is next."

"I already checked Sakura-chan," reported Naruto as Sakura glared at him, she did not even had to say a word. Slowly Naruto stood up and took off his shirt; he lifted his hands over his head and turned.

"Back up." ordered Sakura as Naruto moved back. He shivered a bit as Sakura touched his side with the cold medical gloves. "Ok it was just a shadow."

"Well no boils or pealing skin and they would appear on your chest and back first." explained Sakura as Naruto put his shirt back on. He did not see when she reached into her bag but next thing he knew there was three five packs of instant romen noodles and some clean cloths. "I knew you were running out and I got the hospital to steam clean them for you."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he coughed a bit.

"Just get better Naruto, it looks like you're coming out of this which is great." explained Sakura

"So how bad?" inquired Naruto again, "I can see some of it out of my window and it looks like it is horrible."

"Naruto I know you're a chunin now thanks to you passing your test before this all started but I can't tell you, hell I can't even tell a Kakashi-sensie without permission of either Lady Tsunade or Shizune at least," stated Sakura as she looked away from those deep blue eyes. "All I can tell you is that it is bad, very bad."

"I can see that out of my window." Stated Naruto as he took a breath "Sakura-chan you don't have to come here every day, if the Kyuubi was going to heal this then he would have done it already. I don't have a cure."

"Naruto, I admit that I had hoped that your demon would help find a cure but the main reason I come is because you're my teammate and my friend." Explained Sakura as a little voice in her head added she liked seeing him shirtless, he wasn't totally ripped but had what her friend Ino would call a swimmer's body. Lean and strong but not over the top, all those years of training with Jiraiya and then with the toads had paid off.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he took a breath "I guess you better get going you have other people to help."

Sakura stood up and head out the door, her last view of Naruto was he sitting at the desk eating the noodles. She would rather be in that smelling apartment with him then out in her own village at the moment.

 **She looked down the line of apartment doors on Naruto's floor, each one minus his had red X painted on the door with the date the apartment was searched on the top, the team which went in on the right, the number of survivors on the left and number of dead on the bottom.** There was a lot of zeros painted on the survivors with multiple numbers among the dead. The entire floor minus Naruto's door had bright yellow tap over them tell everyone that there was no one living in there. Sakura felt like crying but she had to put on a tough face as she walked down the hall toward the staircase. She had to stop and wait on the stairs as a team of ninjas each dressed in bio war uniforms walked past. Each of them had every part of their body covered and had a full oxygen system with facemasks. All of them had built in radios and Sakura had her radio receiver in her ear.

"Where is your mask?" inquired the head of the team as Sakura pointed toward the red band on her arm. It was a sign that she had survived her encounter with this plague and so she did not have to worry about getting sick again.

"Lucky bitch." said a younger ninja who was carrying an extra small body bad over his shoulder like it was a duffle bag.

"Shut it and keep moving," ordered the senior member as they kept moving down. "Sorry about that."

"Everyone is on edge, I guess the red bands are a badge safety of some kind." admitted Sakura as she tried not to remember how close she had come to death, that close call had meant she had become immune to the death which was sweeping not only the Leaf but the world.

She followed the team down and paused for a moment as she watched the team throw the body bags into the burning pit. Within moments the bodies where engulfed in flames and once again Sakura wished she could carry round that air tank and mask so that she didn't have to smell the burning flesh, however those where needed elsewhere.

"How many?" inquired Sakura to the ANBU which was providing over watch to the group. Like almost everyone they had to carry oxygen tanks just in case it was an airborne. They had their normal masks painted on the clear visor.

"Only 60 so far but we are only half way through todays sweep." stated the ANBU as Sakura lowered her head, it was a bad day when sixty dead in a city block was considered good news.

"Do you have the village Total?" inquired Sakura fearing the answer; she looked into the burning pass of bodies. They had been lied just like firewood in giant stacks before being set on fire. Since they could not use Justus because of the risk of the virus possibly being airborne they had to use actual wood and kindling to start fires. When they started burning bodies in mass they had used actual firewood but with so many people dyeing or dead they didn't have people to go cut wood, so they would take furniture from the dead home to use.

"From all the teams we have 286 dead today alone." answered the ANBU as the glow from the fire light up the area. "It's dropping at least, we had 340 dead yesterday."

"It is dropping because the virus isn't spreading like it used to, we used to have over a thousand people dying a day." said Sakura as she looked up away from the fire, normally the sky would be blue and full of white clouds, now it was dark filled with smoke and ash. "It's the same everywhere, four in every five people die from this thing."

"Well they will not have to go into that apartment building anymore," said the ANBU pointing over his shoulder "Beside that one guy you keep visiting the whole complex is dead."

"The whole complex?" inquired Sakura as the ANBU nodded his head. "Well maybe in a few days Naruto can come out, he is on the path to recovery."

"Great everyone is dying from the red death but the demon lives," snapped the same ninja which had insulted her earlier, for a moment Sakura wondered if she should rip his mask off and possibly get him infected. Then she thought it would not be something Naruto would want her to do so she simply glared at him as he tossed a body onto the fire.

"I better get going," answered Sakura as she moved away from the fire and past the long line of abounded buildings, the village had been separated into multiple districts in hopes of containing the virus but of the 19 districts, which had been created. Some like the outlying district which Naruto called home was hit first and so the death total here was highest but the rate remained the same if they failed to contain it then it would spread through the rest of the village. Sakura stopped misstep as realized what that would mean, maybe it was the fact that she stood in a small neighbor market, which was now totally abounded.

"My God, 44,000 people would die." said Sakura as she did the math quickly in her head, the village had a total population of just over 52,000 people and if four in every five die that would leave the village with only around 10,000 people left alive. She tried to imagine what the village would be like with that few of people, the streets would be almost empty, entire building complexes would be left abounded and it would a ghost town. Then the fact that it the Leaf had not been the only village hit. Last, they heard was that it had reached every major village and town. It was an unstoppable plagues killing almost everyone in its path, what would the world be like with four out of every five people dead.

She kept walking before reaching a wall of earth maybe 12 feet tall made by the ninja force using earth Justus. The wall was the dividing line in between districts and had been set up to try to stop the spread. It had failed in all but three of the districts which were still at the moment infection free, that gave her some hope that they could physically stop this from spreading. If they could do that then there was still hope for a cure of some kind.

"It's Medic Haruno." came a voice as Sakura looked up to see the ANBU standing guard. Within moments, the wall was lowered allowing her to pass. She had to take a chemical bath and had her gears and cloths disinfected before she was allowed to keep moving. As she moved through the different districts, she had to go through the same screening over and over again. So it took two hours to travel a distance which would normally take less than half an hour on foot. Finally reached the first clean district in the center of the village.

"Welcome to green district." said a genin as she waved Sakura in through the disinfection shower. Once clear she moved into the district, it was a crowed place full of people which had been forced from their home. They it was full of scared people most of whom had seen members of their own families die from this plague. The streets where full of people since there was not enough homes for people and most of the people had maybe eaten a single meal today. Due to the plague, there was no farmers bringing their food into the village and that meant a bunch of hungry people.

It took another few minutes and passing through another wall but she reached the hospital. It had been separated from the three clean districts, which boarded it and the Hokage building to help prevent any infection from spreading. As she entered, she found Shizune walking out.

"Where are you going?" inquired Sakura to the woman who she saw as an older sister.

"I am on my way to get some sleep," explained Shizune with a deep yawn "I can't spend another night in the bunks I need to get away for a bit."

"I understand." Admitted Sakura, she wanted to sleep in her own bed but her home was district which was one of the hardest hit. Luckily, her parents had left on a cruise before the outbreak hit and last she heard the ship was free of sickness but that was a while ago.

 **To the North of the Village hidden in the Leaves on top of a small hill sat three figures, each dressed for combat.** The smell of smoke was just as clear here as it was in the Leaf village down below, from their vantage point they could look over the wall into the smoking heart of the Leaf village.

"So do you think it's about time?" asked Raitaro as he stood in his armor, his giant sword hanging from his hip. His large wings folded up behind him, normally they would be worried about a human seeing them but since the plague was released, there would soon be no reason to hide.

"I have no idea Raitaro," said Keiji as she sat on a stump trying to entertain herself with a style magazine she had taken from a newsstand; she had actually stepped over the dead body of the owner to get it. "We have waited so long for this we can wait a little longer."

"I guess." grumbled Raitaro before looking toward the last person on the hill. She was the newest member of their little group and still not totally trusted but that was not going to matter soon. She was standing by one of the many trees looking at something. Unlike the two of them, she stood in her human form. "What are you looking at Rin?"

"That I am sad it came to this," explained Rin as she looked out at her home village which was burning before her eyes.

"It had to be this way, besides the human pushed us to the edge, we are paying them back." Defended Keiji "Also once we move in there will be no need to hide."

Before Rin could respond, Raitaro lifted his hand toward his ear, where his radio was.

"Understood." confirmed Raitaro before turning toward the other two "Seams that the humans have been able seal off three small areas in the village, we need to fix that problem."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter. Well the situation is very bad in the Leaf village and more information about how it came to pass will happen in later chapter as the whole plan of the demons. Until next time, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Family Part 1**

The sun was just rising over the small island, which was the main home for the demon races; the already sparely populated island was almost totally abounded since most of the citizens where out on the mission that they had been planning almost a lifetime on. The smell of freshly fried bacon and fresh homemade bread filled the large kitchen as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze worked off her worries the best way she knew how, by cooking.

Just outside the kitchen watching her mother at work was Meiko, who like her father was more than happy to eat whatever her mother placed in front of her but she also knew that her mother was stressed. This morning they where not alone as Utakata and Hotaru joined them in around the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Namikaze." said Utakata as a plate of freshly roasted small fish was placed in front of him. Fish wasn't really a breakfast food but it was what he wanted and Kushina was more than happy to make it.

"No problem, this is the only way I can stay calm at the moment, if I am not cooking I would be pulling my hair out right now." explained Kushina as she looked toward her husband who was reading the report about their son fifth time in the hour. The demons had always been kind enough to give them photos of Naruto as he grew and even some of the reports about his combat skills. Still it was not the same as holding her son but that was the nearest they had for today at least. A stale post mission report wasn't the same as being with their son and Kakashi who had to write most of the reports wrote as very little as possible to avoid the work.

"So how does this work?" inquired Hotaru as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"They will come for us but not Utakata and turn us whenever they think the time is right," explained Minato "I don't know how they do it fully, they never told us and Rin doesn't remember when she was turn."

"Where will they take Utakata?" inquired Hotaru

"The same place they took me." Explained a new voice as everyone looked to see Yugito Nii standing in the open sliding door. "Sorry decided to let myself in."

"No problem we are neighbors." confirmed Kushina as she looked at the woman, nothing seemed to have changed aside from the fact that she now wore ninja gears and even had a weapon's pouch.

"They turned you didn't they?" inquired Minato as Yugito Nii nodded her head.

"Well show us." said Meiko almost exited as Yugito began to change, her face pushed out a little into a small muzzle, her lips changed a bit as fur began to grow around her face, it was strange it took on a blue tone as even her pony tail turned blue, there was black strips in the fur. Large pointy ears appeared on the top of her head as a long tail appeared behind her. She also appeared slightly taller and skinner as if she was more fexable.

"So you're a Bakeneko." said Utakata as the now feline demon Yugito nodded her head before moving to study her hands, her hands where now covered with soft pads and with just a thought sharp claws would appear from where her nails used to be. "Not that surprising."

"What did surprise them is that my fur turned blue, maybe it was because Matatabi's fur was blue and I absorbed her chakra when I turned." explained Yugito "That is what the higher ups here believe anyhow."

"I still don't fully understand how they know what people will likely turn into if we are the human humans they ever had?" inquired Hotaru

"You haven't been the only humans to be here," explained a new voice as a demon dressed in a flowing robe came forward behind Yugito "We have had humans turned before mostly either as part of our work or when a human falls in love with a one of our kind."

"Wait, how could humans fall in love with your kind if you don't leave the island?" inquired Meiko confused.

Minato lowered his head, he and Kushina had hidden a few things about their captures from their daughter. One of those was that in the first few years that they were here the demons had taken a few cargo ships and used the humans on it to test versions of their virus. The nations of the world chalked the lost of the ships to storms and moved on.

"A small group of our kind live outside the island as spies and special forces operators, in fact we have some in your parent's former village, how else could we get all the information we have." explained the demon before turning at Hotaru. "It is time; your mate may come as well to be with you but he will not change until his time. Namikaze clan your turn will be in the evening until then rest."

 **In the Leaf village, Sakura opened her eyes and for a brief moment, she thought she was back in her own bed and that at any moment her mother would be yelling at her to get up and come down to breakfast, then she saw the other bunkbed and she remembered where she was.** She sat up almost hitting her head on the other bed. She rubbed some sleep from her eyes as she looked around the sleeping quarters; there was twelve bunkbeds in two rows of six. Originally, it was built to give medical personal a place to get a quick nap if they had a long shift. Now it was where multiple doctors and nurses called home, they shared the beds so once Sakura left another person would take the bed. She scanned the bunks still full with sleeping doctors and medical ninjas. She grabbed her small personal bag and headed to the showers.

After a quick shower to she dressed and did what she could to make herself presentable, as she walked out of the dorm there was already another nurse sleeping in the bed she had emptied. She closed the door behind her and moved up the stairs toward the cafeteria where she could get a hot meal.

She walked into the cafeteria only to find her best friend Ino Yamanaka sitting at one of the side tables with her back against the wall. Her blue eyes where glazed over and she had not touched the small portion of soup which sat in front of her. In truth, the soup was more water with some old broth mixed in than anything else was, if a person was lucky they might get some meat or maybe a noddle. Judging from the bowl Ino had gotten neither.

"Ino are you alright?" inquired Sakura

"Oh…sorry forehead." said Ino as she rubbed her eyes.

"We lost him didn't we?" inquired Sakura as Ino nodded her head.

 **Flashback**

The sound of labored breathing filled the air adding to the heartbeat monitor which was slowly beeping marking each beat of the young man's heart. Lying in one of the private rooms of the hospital was Choji Akimichi, the 17-year-old member of team Asuma earned a private room for two major reasons. First as the elder son of one of the most powerful clans in the Leaf it was expected and second as a sign of respect by Tsunade to her student Ino who now held her childhood friend's hand. Standing behind her looking at his dying lifelong friend was the other member of team Asuma and the final part of Ino-Shika-Cho, Shikamaru Nara.

"Choji don't worry your pull through this." reassured Ino through her tears as she looked at the state of her friend. He was hard to look at, he had entered what the medical core called phase 3 of the sickness and it was both a gift and curse. The gift of it was that you had some more time to live unlike those who just flat out died in phase 1 or 2. The trade was that unless you had a lot of pain medicines you were a great deal of pain. So far, only one person had recovered from phase 3 and it did not look like Choji was going to be the second.

"Nice try Ino." coughed Choji as Ino gripped his hand harder trying not to notice that the skin on his hand was coming off on her glove. They both had full oxygen masks on even though they had both made it through their own fight with this sickness in the first wave. Every one of the Konoha 11 had gotten sick when the flue first came to the Leaf the only three which hadn't was Naruto, Shino and Choji. Naruto had it now and Choji was in this state, Shino had somehow remained uninfected "My parents are dead, most of my clan is already dead and most of the village is dying."

"You are not going to die from this," ordered Ino as Choji turned his eyes toward his best friend.

"Looks like I will not be able to see you get with Temari." said Choji with a laugh as he rolled a bit in his bed; the sheet was covered with blood. They had tried to wrap the wounds but since all the skin started peeling in phase three and the boils started popping they would have to wrap the whole body. They had even tried that but the blood had soaked through the wrappings anyhow.

"Choji, I am not dating that troublesome woman," laughed Shikamaru before adding, "I am not even sure if she is alive, the whole world is dying and we have had no contact with them."

"Life always comes back," said Choji as he remembered something "My mom told me that once, life changes but it always comes back."

That was when the heart monitor began beeping a warning sign as Choji began to shake violently and blood began pouring out of his mouth. Choji turned his eyes toward a small shot attached to his IV bag. His eyes remained locked on it even as his body began to shake even more. All three of them knew what was in that shot and what Choji was saying with his eyes. Shikamaru lowered his head again as he put his hand on the plunger.

"Goodbye, my friend." said Shikamaru as he moved to push the plunger which would introduce a deadly dose of pain medicine into his friend's body. As he pushed it another hand joined his, he looked to see Ino had placed her hand on it as well, she looked back at Choji.

"Be at peace, Choji." cried Ino as she and Shikamaru pushed the plunger down ending the life of their teammate.

 **End Flashback**

"I am so sorry," said Sakura

"Shikamaru and I threw him on the fire ourselves, our own teammate, our friend. When we were kids we used to spend days playing with each other while our parents where at work." said Ino close to tears, she wanted so much to cry but she knew that he would have wanted her to focus on saving others. "Tell me something forehead, you're working in research into this thing do we have any idea why some live while others die?"

Sakura lowered her head in shame. It was the most confusing thing that the medical core had ever seen. From a high-level view, it would appear that people with either a higher level of chakra or more chakra control had a better rate of making it, if 7 out of 10 dead was better. Some people with very high chakra levels died while others did not. Then there was the fact that some people did not even get sick even if the whole household got sick. There were cases where a husband or a wife would not get it even though they had shared a bed with someone who died.

"You still have no idea?" inquired Ino as she read her friend's face.

"We thought that it had something to do with chakra level since there seems to be a higher rate of people surviving this when they have higher chakra but then Lee survived and we all know he doesn't have much chakra." explained Sakura. Both of them knew that Lee had come down with a level three infection and had somehow made it out alive. He still could not move or speak on his own but his eyes where open and he could nod a yes or no. "It was our best working theory until Lee lived."

"Are you saying you wished Lee died?" inquired Ino as Sakura shook her head. She would never say that, Lee was her friend even though he drove her up the wall.

"No, I would never say that but from a medical point of view it is the outlier which we can't explain and it is causing a lot of headaches," explained Sakura as she stood up. "I am sorry Ino but I need to go get something to eat before I head into the lab."

Ino nodded her head, before turning back to her small portion of food.

 **If there was any spot worst in the Leaf village, it was on the outer most wall.** Being the first line of defense from any attacking force, it was the highest and the strongest however; that height gave the few ninjas stationed here a view of what happened to their city. Whole parts of the village where without a single sign of life aside from the smoke rising from the fires which burned the countless number of dead bodies.

"They say that the virus can't make it through the fire," said an 18-year-old chunin Tenten, she and a hand full of others were stationed here for two main reasons. First, in case someone tried to launch an attack which wasn't expected to happen since the whole world was dying but it had to be taken care of. The main reason was to make sure the gates remained sealed from the refugees, which had come to the Leaf seeking a cure. In the beginning when there only a handful Tsunade and the village tried to help them but that soon became a flood.

The council decided the seal the gates and Tsunade had agreed however if the stories where true she was cursing as she did. That did not stop people from coming and they were now camped outside the wall, those who were still alive that is. Most had died and those who had made it through had headed as far away from the mass grave forming under the shadow of the Leaf's wall.

"Nothing else that could really be done." stated Tenten's teammate Neji Hyuga as the two of them walked around the wall together. Neither one of them wanted to look down at the mass of dead bodies, which formed a sort of moat around the Leaf. They also did not want to look at the fires, which were coming from the village itself. "The bodies have to be removed and it is the only way to do it. There are just too many to bury."

"Sometimes I think these are the end times." admitted Tenten as she gazed out over the frost which surrounded the Leaf, the tree line was about a quarter of a mile away from the walls now since people had cut the trees down for firewood.

"Could be." admitted Neji as he activated his clan bloodline visual justu the byakugan. With his ability, Neji could see everything within miles and what he saw worried him almost as much as the virus. Beside Tenten there was not another ninja in visual range on the wall. There were only twenty-six of them to patrol the entire outer wall of the village a job that normally required hundreds of ninjas. "We need more people to hold the wall."

"Neji last we heard this was in every nation, no one has time to wage war on anyone." countered Tenten as the two of them kept walking around the wall.

 **Unknown to the few defenders on the outer wall the real threat was already inside the village.** Unlike most people in the leaf at moment, the young woman sitting in the basement of her father's shop was perfectly happy. She was cutting up some carrots before dropping them into the boiling pot of soup, there was actual beef and different kinds of fresh vegetables things that are unheard of in the rest of the village. She reached up and put some more salt on the soup, then behind her the bare concreate wall moved out as three figures moved out from a hidden tunnel.

"You're a little early," said the young woman as she tasted her soup, "Still needs some more time."

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" inquired Keiji with a grin as she stood there with her hands on her hips, her insect like wings behind her back.

"Well, why not?" inquired the woman as she looked at Raitaro who was still as stern face as the last time she saw him and there was another with them as well. She appeared human with purple marks on her cheeks. "You must be Rin."

"You have me at a disadvantage, who are you and where are we?" inquired Rin

"My name is Ayame and you're below my father's restaurant Ramen Ichiraku," explained Ayame as the brown haired woman turned back to her soup. "So command has sent you I am assuming?"

"Yes, we don't have much time do you have any information for us that we don't already know?" inquired Raitaro

"Not really." said Ayame as she pulled on her small necklace, at once her body began to change. She grew an inch or two in height, her brown hair remained brown but became a more tree bark color and her hands became more delicate. Lastly, two insect like wings sprung from her back. "You would think after living most of my life here I would be upset about everything we had to do to set this up, but it has to be done."

"Oh Ayame-chan it is so good to see you like that." Purred Keiji as Ayame blushed a bit as the two female Yoseis shared a loving glance.

"So you are the one," snapped Rin as Ayame turned her gaze toward the former human. "The one which they threated Minato-sensei and Kushina with."

 **Flashback**

"There is nothing they can do to stop us from leaving!" yelled Minato at the top of his lungs as the 4th Hokage of the hidden leaf stood before Rin. "I can disable Kushina-chan and my own bomb and we can make it back to the Leaf. They can't keep us here."

"Our son will not grow up without his parent's there!" snapped Kushina who was still weak from childbirth.

"Sensei I would be with you…" started Rin

"Then why aren't you?" snapped Kushina with more anger then Rin had ever seen before. "I mean it is great that you're still alive but we can't stay here and neither should you."

"None of us have a choice," explained Rin as she took a breath her heart breaking but she had to say it. "They told me that they have spies in the Leaf and if they get a radio message that you escape your son will die before you could get to him."

"No, they wouldn't hurt a child," said Kushina her eyes widened in fear of the possibly harm to her son.

"I don't know what they are capable of but it is a lot." explained Rin "I am sorry but if you want your son to you will have to stay here until they want you to leave."

Kushina did not say another word as she broke into tears and held her husband close, crying her son's name between sobs.

"I am so sorry sensei," said Rin as she lowered her head in shame.

"Why can't you help us?" inquired Minato with more pain in his voice then Rin had ever heard. This strong man who had stood up against the horrors of the last war. Rin as she touched her chest right above her heart, before pulling out some pills and took them.

"I am just as trapped as you are sensie, only the way they control me is internally," explained Rin

 **End Flashback**

"Oh your talking about our other mission." said Ayame with a shrug. "In truth the two Namikaze's should be thanking my father because if it wasn't for him then their son would have died of starvation because of how the village treats him. True at any moment he was ready to drop a poison in his food but still they should thank him."

"Can we move on?" inquired Raitaro

"As much as I hate to agree with him, I think we should because the sooner we get this done the sooner you and I can be together Ayame-chan," said Keiji

"I can't wait Keiji-chan," confirmed Ayame with a smile "It will be great to fly around with you like we don on my vacations back to the island."

"This isn't moving on," countered Raitaro "Do you have it?"

"No but another spy does and she will meet you here." said Ayame as she walked over and pointed to a small map of the village. She gave the code phase and time of the meeting. "So what is my job now?"

"Stay here and make sure tunnel remains open if somehow they are able to stop us this tunnel may become needed." ordered Raitaro

"Soup?" inquired Ayame again.

"No time." countered Raitaro

"However I will take this." said Keiji as she flew forward her head almost hitting the wooden beams of the ceiling, then she pulled Ayame into a kiss which she returned in kind both their wings flapping in pleasure.

"Go and make sure you come back to me," ordered Ayame as they all turned back into their human forms and moved toward the staircase.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little surprise that there are other demons already inside of the Leaf village. Also I know some may be unhappy that I killed Choji but with 4 out of 5 people dying from this sickness do you really think all of Naruto's friends would live through that? Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Family Part 2**

One of the few teams of ninjas outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was team 8, the three man team moved through the woods near the border with the land of Lightning. Normally the team would have a jonin member but with the desperate need experience ninjas back home in the Leaf they had to send three chunin out on their own. They had a simple but important mission, gather food and other supplies needed to keep the village and the refugees in it alive.

"There is a farming village just over the next rise," reported Shino Aburame as one of his bugs landed on his hand before traveling inside his body. They began to climb the rise. When they reached the top they found a small village of maybe two dozen farm houses. There was no sign of life as they looked at the village.

"Anyone left alive?" inquired Kiba Inuzuka as he looked at the only female member of the team, Hinata Hyuuga. She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them, the veins around her pale eyes bulged a bit as she activated her clan bloodline ability the byakugan.

"I don't see anyone," said Hinata as she looked through the very walls of the farmhouses.

"Alright let's go take a look," ordered Shino as they moved into the village. It was just as they expected empty houses; there was signs of people leaving in a hurry and of course sign of the sickness. There were dozens of fresh graves located in the local graveyard and the small village shrine was surrounded with mementos to the dead such as photos and candles all of whom had burned out long ago.

"So another dead village." confirmed Kiba "Judging from this place it fell early."

"This is just so sad." said Hinata as she picked up a little doll which had been left in the middle of the street when the village had been abounded. There was a small amount of dried blood along the dolls leg and it was covered with dirt and grim. A weed had actually grown out of the ground between the dolls legs showing how long it had been left on the ground untouched by man.

"This is the world we live in now; let's see if there is any grain left in the silos. We need to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible," said Shino as Kiba spun around and looked down the road. "What is it?"

"I smell something," stated Kiba "We are not alone."

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and that is when she saw them, there was two figures moving down the road maybe five hundred yards away. Maybe it was because Kiba was down wind, which explained why he could smell them at such range.

"Contact, two females coming down the road." explained Hinata as she focused on the people, since she saw chakra network and not colors she could not tell who it was but she could see that one of them was supporting the other as they moved.

"Threat?" inquired Shino

"One seams injured and the other is barley holding the other up." reported Hinata "Not much a threat."

"Well let's go say hello then," said Kiba as he reached for a weapon pack.

"Kiba they aren't a threat so let's just walk up to them." explained Hinata before looking around at the abounded village "There is enough problems in the world why make another."

"Very well, I will stay back and cover you," explained Shino as Hinata and Kiba moved down the road. They did not have to go far as they spotted the two of them, both where dressed in ninja gear from Kumogakure, their flak jackets where white with only one strap over the left shoulder. Both white Jackets where stained with dirt and mud and appeared that they had not been washed in a while. That was normal right now; all three of their vests where covered with dirt and neither of them had a proper shower in weeks. It was even more noticeable with Kiba who had a clear start of a beard.

The two women did not seem to notice them at first but when they spotted the two leaf ninjas walking toward them, the blonde haired one who was supporting the red headed one pulled a kunai out.

Hinata followed suit and raised the kunai up over her head before turning the tip down. The Kumogakure ninja followed suit and both put their weapons away. It was an old sign of peaceful intention between ninjas from different nations, it was an old way dating back to the first ninja war and it was considered the highest crime to harm someone once the sign was given. Those who did break this old tradition almost always ended with them dyeing horribly.

"Are you two sick?" yelled Kiba at a distance.

"Do we look sick you blockhead!" yelled the red haired woman who's leg was wrapped in blood soaked wrappings.

"Do you need some help?" inquired Hinata as she guided the two of them toward a large stone which sat on the edge of the road. The blonde-haired woman lowered the red head down onto the stone while she remained standing on guard as best she could.

"I think everyone needs help." Said the standing woman "I am Samui and this is Karui, we are likely all that is left of our village."

"What?" inquired Hinata

"We are likely all that is left of Kumogakure." stated Samui as she sat down on the rock as well before taking out a canteen of water, only to find it empty.

"Here." Said Kiba as he handed over his canteen, Samui took a long drink before handing it to Karui who finished it off.

"Your leaf ninjas right?" inquired Samui

"Yes, this is Kiba Inuzuka, I am Hinata Hyuuga and our other teammate is in the village right now," explained Hinata

"So has the Leaf been hit?" inquired Karui

"By this flue? What place hasn't?" said Kiba

"I am not talking about the sickness," stated Karui "I am talking about what comes after that?"

"What comes after that?" inquired Hinata

"I don't know what the hell they are but they are not humans that is for sure." stated Samui "They overran all our defenses in a single night and even our sensei Killer B and his eight tailed demon wasn't enough to stop them."

"Kumogakura, one of the most powerful ninja villages fell in a single night?" inquired Kiba not believing it.

"Yes, it may not have even been a single night," confirmed Samui "It was only because Killer B ordered all forces to scatter when it became clear that the village was loss that we managed to escape."

"Wait you said they weren't human?" inquired Kiba

"Yes, they were not humans," snapped Karui as she looked toward Samui who nodded her head. She reached into her hip pack and pulled a scroll out. "Here unseal this if you don't believe us."

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he unsealed the scroll, instantly a large puff of smoke filled the air and a body unlike anything either of them had seen before appeared out of the smoke. It was the body of a man, or at least a male. It had pail skin, so pail in fact that they could see almost every vein through the skin. Its features where very pointed and it is ears where extremely long and pointed. It had black armor one with chainmail over most of it, there was a huge gash in its neck from a kunai strike. If that was not enough coming out of its back where two large bat like wings.

"What the hell is that?" inquired Kiba at the top of his lungs.

"One of the things that attacked us." explained Karui "Look at its teeth."

Hinata used her kunia to lift the lip of the dead body only to see that instead of normal human teeth it had twin fangs on either side of its top and bottom row of teeth.

"This is just one kind of the different things which attacked us." explained Samui "We sealed it so that someone would believe us."

"We have to tell the Leaf about this," stated Kiba as Samui resealed the body back into the scroll.

"Smart move, now can we get going." snapped Karui as she tried to stand only to wince in pain again.

"Kiba can you carry her?" inquired Hinata as Kiba groaned a bit as he lifted the woman up.

 **In the heart of the Leaf village in the basement of the main hospital sat a room off limits to the public.** The room smelled of cleaning solution and even the items in the wastebasket would be burned at the end of the day. Hanging on special hangers was the full level 1 biohazard suits; it would take almost ten minutes to get the multiple levels of air tight and chemical resistant clothing. It had a full facemask and was pressurized so that nothing could get in. When Sakura finished getting on her oxygen system and everything else she had to wear, she could stand in the most known poisonous environment on Earth without harm.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have to get in this thing," said Sakura as she threw on the vest, which would hold the extra oxygen tanks. Since this was a lab, she could have used the airline system, which ran across the roof, but she found that it limited her movement and since she had to carry the tanks for a backup why not use it.

"Its standard operation Sakura," countered Shizune as she took off her own oxygen tanks and placed them in their housing. Because the suits trapped in all heat it was standard for anyone wearing as little as possible, so that the doctors looked more like people going to bed rather than going to work. Both women where dressed in sports bras red for Sakura and black for Shizune and shorts.

"I know but it isn't like I can get sick, I lived through a level 2 infection and there has been no recorded reinfection for a person who lived through a level two." defended Sakura as she took a quick drink of water from a bottle.

Both of them knew the different levels of the infection of the red death. Level one was how it had first spread around the world. The red death had all the symptoms of a normal flue, fever, cough, body aches and everything else a normal flue had. Then in most cases, it would progress to a level two where the red skin blisters, painful urination and increase fever would take place. This was the stage where people either lived or died, if it progressed to a level three the person was as good as died. This was when then the skin would start falling off, boils would form and burst causing blood to pour out of the body. Then the organs would begin to shut down and as they shut down the whole body would start seizing. So far, there had only been one person to make it through a level three alive, that was Lee, and they did not know how he did it.

"Which is why you can go into the infected area without a gas mask and level 2 biohazard suit. We are also dealing with pure, highly purified strains of the virus and there is no proof you or anyone else could make it through that," explained Shizune as Sakura leaned back a bit to get a look at her older medical ninja back. "What?"

"When did you get a tattoo?" inquired Sakura as Shizune turned her shoulder toward the mirror so that both Sakura and herself could see a golden flower blossom on the back of her shoulder. It was maybe five inches by five and was very realistic.

"Oh, that didn't I tell you?" inquired Shizune with a slight laugh which sounded so alien right now.

"No." stated Sakura as she tried to buy time so she did not have to put on the yellow hood of the biohazard suit.

"Remember about five months earlier when I went to that medical conference in Tea country?" inquired Shizune as Sakura tried to remember it, she could not but the last couple of weeks were hell on Earth. "Well I met up with some of the doctors Lady Tsunade meet on our travels and we drank too much and I woke up with this."

Sakura laughed, something she had not done in weeks it seemed almost alien to her.

"Didn't think you were a drinker." laughed Sakura "But at least it could have been worst and I am sure Iruka likes it."

Shizune rolled her eyes like an older sister would at something a younger one did something to drive her up the wall.

"I told you multiple times I am not seeing Iruka," stated Shizune as she looked up at the clock "Now get your suit on and get in there a cure isn't going to find itself."

Sakura entered the room after finishing her checks only to find a small team of doctors working with samples of the virus. All of them had the yellow biohazard suit on and was move ever so carefully as they kept trying to find something anything that could either stop or slow down this virus. Sakura moved to her station the one that Shizune had worked at before leaving and started on her task.

 **Elsewhere in what was left of the village hidden in the Leaves the genin instructor of team seven Kakashi Hatake was having another stressful day in a long line of stressful days.** With the ANBU core stretched beyond its limits with the number of people dead or dying from the flue, he had rejoined so that they would have some experience. With the numbers dead or dying the entire ninja core had entered a desperate mode, jonin with almost any kind of experience was moved up to the ANBU core, Chunins where now doing the jobs of Jonins, Genin where doing the jobs of Chunin and even Academy students where pressed into action.

"Everyone remain calm," ordered Kakashi as five ninjas, three of which were in truth Academy Students and one was a genin who had passed his test days before the outbreak. Their mission if you call it a mission was to hand out food to just over a hundred thousand people who were still uninfected but confined to an area that normally only held a quarter of that number.

"Last time I didn't get any and my baby needs food!" yelled a woman from the crowd of people.

"People we are doing the best we can but there is only so much that we can do." Explained Kakashi as one by one people came up and grab either a very small bag of rice and either a single strip of salted fish or an equally small and just as salty piece of beef or pork. There was a few special items like baby formula but that was almost worth its weight in gold at the moment. Maybe it was because of Kakashi's reputation or the fact that the cart was covered and people could not see just how little was in it but they remained calm for the moment.

"Kakashi sir, we are out of pork." came the voice of the Academy student from the back of the cart.

"Damn it," cursed Kakashi to himself as he saw what was coming before it came. People in the back of the line to get food only heard the word out, not that it was only the Pork and that they still had fish and beef. There was a mad rush as they tried to rush the cart for the food. Reacting fast Kakashi jumped to the back of the cart where they were unloading everything, at the same time he began channeling chakra into his hand. Within seconds, the sound of chirping birds filled the air followed by the light and small bolts of lightning that came off his hand from his chodri.

Even though the civilians where hungry and wanted nothing more than to get the food on the cart, none of them wanted to be first to take on Kakashi.

"Listen up!" yelled Kakashi over the sound of chirping birds "Yes, we are out of Pork, but we still have fish and beef so you will get food! NOW GET BACK IN LINE NOW!"

"Well done Kakashi." said a voice as Kakashi looked up toward the nearby roof to see a man dressed almost totally in green.

"Guy?" inquired Kakashi as his old rival jumped down along with two other were Anko Mitarashi and Muta Aburama. "If you're here to challenge me to something please don't."

"Even if I wanted to my friend I am afraid we have far more important things to worry about," explained Guy as he pulled Kakashi away from the mass of humanity, which was trying to reform a line to get food without getting into a fistfight.

"What is it?" inquired the copycat ninja

"We just got word that last members of the council passed away," stated Guy as Kakashi nodded his head, it was not that unexpected they had been sick for days. "And that the ANBU commander has fallen sick as well, early phase 1 sickness."

That got Kakashi's attention, if Yamato died then the next person in line after Tsunade would be himself.

"Where do you want me?" inquired Kakashi

"The ANBU barracks, top floor main office." reported Guy "We will handle things here."

 **The sun was just going down in the land of water where the hidden island of the demons was, unlike the rest of the world which was dying from the red flue, there was not even a single case here.** The main reason was because there were only a handful of humans on the island and by sunrise, there would be none. Sitting at a low table with his legs folded sat the legendary yellow flash of the Leaf village, Minato Namikaze the man who had become 4th Hokage when he was only 23 and who the world believed died before he had been Hokage for more than a year. He had in fact been taken and replaced with a blood clone as well as his wife Kushina Unzimaki Namikaze.

He glanced down at his wrist where the seal which would cause not only his death but the death of every human on the island if he tried to leave. He could disarm the seal in less than twenty seconds but the seals where all linked together and if one triggered the rest would in fifteen seconds. With clones, he could risk taking out the seals but that was risky and he had already lost his son he was not going to risk his daughter, wife and everyone else.

"Dad, is something wrong?" inquired Meiko as she looked at her father who hadn't touched his food.

"No, just thinking Meiko." explained Minato as he looked across the table to Kushina who had not touched her food either. Both of them had come of age in the Leaf and both of them knew that right now the Leaf was likely either on the edge of falling or had already fallen.

"I know Minato, I am worried too." said Kushina

"About if Naruto will survive the sickness?" inquired Meiko slightly confused, she knew that the more time a person was exposed to demon chakra the more likely they were to make it through phase 1. "But they said since he has a demon he will get sick but be totally fine after a couple of days. That is what happened to Dad and I, and we only got exposed to demon chakra by what mom had left over in her from the Kyuubi. Naruto has the Kyuubi and he has been exposed to demon chakra since he was born."

"True." admitted the forty two year old Minato

"We aren't worried about that dear," admitted Kushina

"The turn?" inquired Meiko "I heard it is strange but if it allows our family to get back together."

She looked across the table to the place, which had been set up at every dinner since as long as she could remember. It was the spot saved for her brother, a brother she always wanted to meet but until she turned, she could not.

"The four of us will be together and I can see all the places you talked about, the Leaf village and so on." added Meiko

"Meiko, I hope to someday have Naruto sitting here but we have to be realistic." said Minato "In order for us to have the reunion we want countless number of people had to die, Naruto will not like that one bit."

"But you had no choice, they were going to do it either way and held all of us hostages." countered Meiko "He is going from being an orphan to having a family."

"That may be the case, Meiko but we can't be sure," said Kushina as she put her hand on top of her daughter's "That is all we are saying and remember he likely doesn't know who we are."

Before this talk one that they had multiple times in the past could go anywhere a knock at the front door caused everyone to look that way.

"Enter." said Minato as a Kitsune wearing a long red robe opened the door.

"Namikaze the time has come." said the Kitsune as all three of them nodded as they sat up. They did not have to get anything ready since they knew what will happen and had prepared. They grabbed the small bags which was waiting by the door and headed out the door. Waiting for them where four other demons each dressed in long red robs with hocked staffs, at the end of each hock hung a small lamp.

"Follow me." ordered the Kitsune as they turned and headed away from the place which had been home for almost 17 years and headed toward the large building which was at the base of the mountain near the back of the city. From anyone looking from a ship at sea it was nothing more than some shrine of some kind, maybe it was a little larger than the normal shrine for a village this small but that was the only thing odd about it at a distance. As they got closer, they saw that the pillars which framed the outside of the building was covered with different images carved into the ancient stone. For those who did not know the truth it was nothing more than imagines of mythical beasts with inlays of vines. They entered the temple to find a medium sized lobby held up even more columns. There was a seal below them which showed a large six peddled flower, the vines where coming off this flower and spread across every pillar.

"Wait here." ordered another red robed figure as he held out his hand for Kushina, "Kushina will enter first then, the child before the husband will enter."

Kushina pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Whatever happens be brave and know that I love you," said Kushina as she kissed her daughter's forehead. She did the same for her husband only on the lips, than she followed the figure into a room near the end of the hall. For a while, the two of them just stood there waiting as the process took place, then finally after what seemed like forever even though it was less then ten minutes the doors opened and Kushina walked back out. She was struggling a little on her feet and she wore the cloths that they had brought with them in the bag but she looked fine.

"Kushina-chan?" inquired Minato

"Mom?" inquired Meiko

"I am alright." Said the human looking Kushina, they all knew it was a justu they wanted to reveal their new looks as a family. "It is what we expected but I need a shower for sure."

"Meiko Namikaze it is your turn." said the red hooded demon as Meiko got a hug and a kiss from both her parents before following him.

"How bad?" inquired Minato to his wife.

"It was painful but not as much as I thought." explained Kushina as she looked down at her wrist, normally the seal which held her here would be there but that was gone thanks to the turn. "This is for our family so that we can hold our son again, so that he can meet us and so that Meiko can know her brother and Naruto can know her."

"I know." said Minato as the doors opened again and his daughter stumbled out. Instantly both parents were on their daughter.

"I am alright dad." said Meiko "Hurts like a son of a…."

"Language." stated Kushina as her daughter shut up.

"Minato it is your turn." Said the red hood demon as Minato hugged his family and took his turn to walk down the corridor and into the room. When he entered, he found it was not a room but instead a large garden full of different plants. Fireflies danced around the burning lamps, which hung around the garden. Minato took a breath as he walked down the path toward the center of the garden.

"Leave your pack here," ordered a demon in a red hood as Minato dropped his pack, as he did he noticed the shreds of the cloths his family had worn in. "Then step over there, it will not be long."

"Should I take off my shoes?" inquired Minato

"You can, but it makes no real difference, all clothing is either designated or destroyed beyond use when turned." Confirmed the demon as Minato slipped off his shoes and walked into the large clearing. As he felt the grass under his feet he felt a shadow pass over him, he looked up to see what appeared to be a giant plant, it had six peddles which were together into a single point, a long neck with what appeared to be a tube of some kind in it. The tub went down toward its base where a giant see through stomach like structure was visible. It was full of some kind of liquid and Minato lowered his head as he felt the vines wrap around him.

"What I do for my family." was the last words of the yellow flash of the leaf as a human as the plant pulled him up toward it's peddles which opened up to show the tub. He dropped head first into it before being forced down into the strange liquid of the stomach.

 **Well I hope you like this chapter, next week I am going on a vacation so don't expect another chapter next week. Until next time please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

I have had multiple reviews and PM about why my grammar is not perfect so much that some wonder if I even speak English and why I do not use a BETA. So I would like to take a moment to explain. First, when I was younger I was found to have a problem with tracking in my eyes. My eyes would read the first line then skip down five or six lines in a paragraph. This makes learning very hard, so hard my teachers thought I was mentally disabled. Luckily, it was found and I got help but when I came back my teachers basically said screw you and learn it on your own, so I had to teach grammar to myself. Well I showed them and I not only graduated from college but I am now a network administrator for the company I work for. I hope this story explains why my grammar and spelling is far from perfect. In fact fanfiction has helped with my writing and grammar if you want to see bad grammar look at my first couple of stories.

Now as for why with all these problems do I not use a BETA well the answer is that I have had BETAs in the past almost 10 of them and all of them have screwed me in one way or another. My first one who is my best friend edited so much of my story out because as he said "It was all fluff." Others simply stopped editing my work or made we wait months for a chapter and changed nothing in it. I even had one take my story as his own and posting it on his profile. So like when a kid gets bitten by one dog may makes the kid afraid of Dogs, I don't trust BETAs anymore maybe I could but it would take a lot for me to do so.

Sorry for going on this speech but I was stick of dealing with message after message about this from people. Now enjoy this chapter. Wilkins75

 **Chapter 7 The Last Day Part 1**

Once again, Sakura had to walk through what remained of the Leaf village, as she walked up the stairs toward Naruto's apartment she saw five men in civilian clothing with wet cloths over their faces.They were carrying what appeared to be fine dinner plates of some kind and other valuable goods. They looked up at Sakura and Sakura looked at them before going her way. Part of wanted to stop the lotters but what good would it be. The people in this complex beside Naruto were dead and their bodies burning or already ash.

She moved up the stairs until she reached her floor and toward Naruto's apartment door. She knocked at the door and waited, finally she undid the medical seal and entered, what she found was the same messy apartment only this time she did not see Naruto.

"Naruto?" inquired Sakura as she looked around, that is when she saw him. Lying in a strange position on the couch, one of his legs was over the back while the lower part of the opposite arm was on the floor. Sakura tried not to laugh as she did another temperature check, he still had a fever but it had gone down some more. She was about to wake him up when he started to mumble a bit in his sleep.

"But mom, I don't want to come in." said Naruto in his sleep "I want to keep training."

" _He is dreaming of a family,"_ thought Sakura with a smile.

" _The family he never had."_ added Inner Sakura as both their heartbreak.

"I want to be Hokage, just like Dad." said Naruto into the pile of dirty cloths he was using as a pillow.

" _It must be the Fourth,"_ thought Sakura since the 3rd was far too old to be his father _._

" _The fourth was his hero in school, it was the one part of school he actually paid attention in."_ added Inner Sakura _"Dreaming that his hero is the father that he never had."_

"Naruto…" said Sakura sadly before she moved to shake him awake. He opened his eyes and for a moment, Sakura thought they appeared red.

"Sakura-chan, what…I never heard you knock." said Naruto as he sat up.

"It's ok, people with a fever tend to sleep it is actually a good way to get better." confirmed Sakura with a smile "However I need to do your daily test."

"Ok." said Naruto as he stood up and was about half way through taking his shirt off when suddenly he collapsed and began shaking. Foam began to come out of his mouth and he began seizing so badly that his arms and legs where hitting the couch and the coffee table.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she moved to his side and began to move things out of the way to make sure he did not hurt himself. She had never seen him have a seizer before and then it got even stranger as red kyuubi chakra began to pour out of his body.

 **Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in ankle high water in what appeared to be some kind of dungeon.** For most people to suddenly find oneself standing in the darkness in a foil smelling water, with the only source of light being shaky torch light on the walls. For Naruto this was a normal event, so he looked over his shoulder toward the massive bars of the caged that contained the most powerful demon in the world the Nine Tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi.

"So you called me, that is something new." said Naruto into the darkness, he was not expecting a response the Kyuubi which had always been aggressive to him had disappeared into whatever deep part of the seal there was. Naruto had been trying since the first infections in the Leaf to contact the Kyuubi but the fox had sealed itself away and until now had never contacted him.

"These are strange days, Naruto Uzumaki." said the Kyuubi in a surprising weak voice as he moved toward the gate, his body was withered and he could see every bone in his body. "It seems that they finally did it and now it is time to pay the reaper."

"Your dyeing?" inquired Naruto stunned then his eyes widened as he remembered that if he died then the Kyuubi died, he wasn't sure if it worked the other way to.

"In a way, my chakra is being drained by their sickness and absorbed into your body." Explained Kyuubi before he fell down, his muzzle was sticking out of the bars as be breathed heavy. "This was part of their plan which is why they sent me, one of their criminals to be sacrificed."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Naruto confused about what the fox was talking about.

"This plague isn't a plague it is the first round in a plan to end your kind once and for all." explained the Kyuubi "They will be coming soon and when they come you will have something far worst then those Akatsuki or even me to deal with."

"Who is coming?" inquired Naruto

"The demons, goodbye brat." answered the Kyuubi with his last breath then right before Naruto's eyes the Kyuubi began to break apart into nothing but chakra, which flew through the bars and entered him. That is when the torchlights began blazing and the massive iron gate, which had held the bulk of the demon foxes chakra at bay disappear until nothing of the gate remained. Seconds after that happened the very dungeon itself began to disappear and then Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura kneeling over him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura with fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" inquired Naruto as he sat up rubbing his temples.

"You had a seizure of some kind and then the demon chakra began leaking out of you." explained Sakura "What the hell happened?"

"The fox…the fox died." answered Naruto as Sakura blinked.

"What?" inquired Sakura not believing what she had heard.

"The fox, Kyuubi the 9 tailed just died." restated Naruto who could not believe it himself

"How could the Kyuubi die? I thought your lives where linked?" inquired Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"I don't know how but he died. Right before that he said that the plague wasn't natural and that they were coming." added Naruto

"Who was coming?" inquired Sakura

"The demons, whatever that means." stated Naruto as he rubbed his temples.

"How are you feeling?" inquired Sakura

"Better actually." admitted Naruto as Sakura did her normal check up again, his temperature had dropped three degrees and the red skin was back to normal. There was no sign of the sickness, which had been clear as day only moments before.

"Naruto we better get you to the hospital." ordered Sakura "Because somehow you beat this thing in a matter of seconds."

"Come on, grab get dressed and let's get going." ordered Sakura as Naruto stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"Sakura-chan can you seal up Jiraiya's papers, I want to take them with me." yelled Naruto from his bedroom.

"You will not need them, Naruto!" yelled Sakura back, she was angry because sealing the papers would take time and every moment they delayed cost the lives of countless numbers of people. If Naruto's suddenly healing could be copied then they could turn this whole thing around in days.

"I don't want them stolen while I am gone," answered Naruto back as Sakura cursed to herself, he had a point. So she quickly sealed the papers back up in their scrolls and waited. In a couple of minutes her teammate came out of his bedroom, he was in his normal clothing orange pants with his orange and black jacket. The only addition was the green chunin ninja vest which he had earned in the exams days before the first outbreak, he was strapping on his leg weapon pouch.

"Naruto you will not need your weapons." explained Sakura, then she saw that also had a field pack which contained scrolls full of different supplies. It was what any team would carry into the field. "You don't need those either."

"Sakura, I have heard the robbers from my window I don't want my stuff stolen." explained Naruto

"Alright," confirmed Sakura as she walked out the door followed by Naruto who locked the door behind him. When he turned around he finally saw what had become of the area where he had lived for most of his life. The whole apartment complex had the red marks on their doors marking the dead inside.

"Put this on." ordered Sakura as she held up a face mask, in truth it was nothing more than an air filter that was normally seen by sewer workers to help hold back the smell of the sewers. "It will stop people from asking questions.

"Alright." said Naruto as he put the mask over his face; it only covered the lower part of his face. "Sakura-chan how many people are dead?"

"In truth we don't know but it's over three quarters of the population is either sick or dead, and those who aren't on edge," explained Sakura as she remembered all those people crammed into the small areas around the Hokage building.

"We still have no idea how to stop this or where it came from?" stated Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"No." confirmed Sakura "Maybe Lady Tsunade can make something about what the Kyuubi said."

"Let's hope." confirmed Naruto as they headed toward the Hokage building, as they walked Naruto got his first view of what had become of his village. The streets where almost totally abounded, the only people they saw were either ninjas doing sweeps to collect the dead or looters who took the chance to raid the abounded homes. Naruto had expected the ninjas to stop them when he saw a young woman step over a still alive old man to get into his house to take his set of fine china dishware.

"Sakura-chan we have to stop her." said Naruto as Sakura looked at the woman coming out struggling to carry as much of the dishware as she could. She could see the man had boils on his skin marking him in the level 3 and doomed to die, the woman had a mask to protect against the virus. She was likely a survivor just like Sakura because no one else was dumb enough to risk getting that close to an infected man.

"There is no real reason, we can't take the old man with us and if we stop her and get the dishware back, she will come back and get them or someone else will." explained Sakura

"This isn't right," countered Naruto

"I don't like it either Naruto!" snapped Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes. "But there is nothing we can do, the only thing I could possibly do is end the man's life so he will have a quick painless death."

"You're a doctor you're supposed to help people," countered Naruto surprised that Sakura would even consider killing the man.

"Sometimes the only way to help someone is by ending their pain," explained Sakura with sadness in her voice. "If it makes you feel better she is likely going to sell the food to a black market dealer. There is a lot of them running around right now. The best we can do is get you to the hospital and find a cure."

 **Elsewhere in the Leaf village, Rin Nohara sat in the alleyway of one of the green zones, with all the people crowded into a small area no one noticed a new face, which had not been there a few days ago.** She turned her gaze toward the crowd of people gathered around a cart full of food. Then she felt a shadow fall over her.

"The birds used to come to the village during this time of year," said the woman's voice

"I believe you are mistaken this is the time they leave." said Rin as she finished her part of the code phase. She turned her gaze toward the figure only to see that she was dressed as a leaf ninja.

"So your one of them too?" inquired Rin surprised at who stood before her.

"Yes." confirmed the ninja as she handed Rin a vile. "I am sure you know what this is."

"I do." confirmed Rin sadly as poured the vile into a simple scent sprayer. The sprayer was small enough for her to palm and with a single push it sprayed a small mist of whatever was contained within, normally it would be used to mask scents from ninja hounds but in this it was deadly. "You better get going before you are missed."

With that, the ninja turned and started walking away; Rin steeled herself for the next part of her mission. Then she walked into the crowd of people hitting the spray button every third step. She had done this before when they first infected a major population but there was a huge difference between doing a port city in Lightening country and her own home village. Finally, she reached the far side of the group and down the packed streets, passed a stand where Minato sensei would treat the three of them after a mission. Past her old home and the park where her mother used to take her to play, the park was now full of refugees. She crossed through it before the spray ran out with her mission done there was one last thing she had to do.

She moved toward the ANBU building, from the outside it looked like a normal office building like any company would have the only thing out of the ordinary about it didn't have a business sign or logo on it. It was an open secret that it was the official headquarters of the ANBU and Jonin core. Rin walked up to the roof of the neighboring building from which she could look into the top floor. Normally a person standing on the roof so close to the ANBU headquarters would draw the attention of dozens of ANBU but with refugees clogging every location the roofs had become a prime area to rest above the crowded streets. No one paid her any mind as she stood on the roof looking up at the stone faces of the Hokage's above her. Then she turned her gaze to across the gap between buildings. From her view, she could see her old teammate Kakashi Hatake sitting behind a desk looking at different reports.

"He must hate that," said Rin to herself as she looked at her teammate for the first time in the person. She had seen him only in photos during her time with the demons, he looked tired as hell and judging by the bed cot in the corner, he was not sleeping well. Kakashi lifted his head up from the paperwork as the phone rang; he spoke into the phone for a moment before moving out. Last Rin saw of him he was heading toward the hospital. She coughed a bit as she reached for a pill case in her pocket and downed two pills.

Down below her a scream filled the air as an older man fell down with clear signs of the sickness. The pure sample of the virus was working a lot faster than even she thought. If the others did their mission in the other green districts then the village will be in a panic when the attack happened.

 **Kakashi Hakate moved into the isolation area of the leaf village hospital, he had put on his own oxygen system and radio to allow communication with others.** When he walked in he found the only two original member of team seven which were still loyal to the village. Sakura was drawing some of Naruto's blood but Naruto seemed to be his normal self. As Sakura turned around his blue eyes ran down her body before snapping back up as she turned back to draw some more blood.

" _He is Jiraiya's student for sure."_ thought Kakashi before putting his hand under his chin _"Sakura should have caught his eyes moving, so either she didn't notice or she doesn't care if he is checking her out."_

"Naruto you seem like your back to normal." noted Kakashi as Naruto turned his gaze to him.

"He is, the question is how that happened." explained Sakura "He was sick less than an hour ago and then right in front of me he had a seizer and all this demon chakra came out of him. When it passed he was back to normal."

"The nine tailed healed him?" inquired Lady Tsunade as she walked into the room "Isn't that what you where hopping for Sakura?"

"Yes, but I didn't count on the Kyuubi dyeing." reported Sakura as Tsunade blinked at that news.

"The Kyuubi is dead?" inquired Tsunade

"Yes." confirmed Naruto "He died right in front of me."

"That shouldn't be possible, the Kyuubi is a demon he can live through the death of the jinchuuriki which contains them but the demon can't die while the container live." stated Kakashi

"And yet he is dead." said Naruto in a strangely sad voice, as Naruto lifted his shirt up. He channeled some chakra to his stomach but the seal did not appear it was a clear sign that it had broken.

"Why are you upset Naruto, I thought you hated the fox." Inquired Sakura

"I do, but this is just weird and then there is his warning," explained Naruto

"What warning?" inquired Tsunade

"That this plague was created and that the demons are coming." explained Naruto as everyone looked at him confused "I don't get it either."

"Is it possible that this plague was designed?" inquired Kakashi

"Yes, but who would gain from it? The entire world is infected and most of it is dyeing." countered Sakura "I mean maybe Orochimaru but he died."

"I don't think even Orochimaru would want to kill 4 out of 5 people on earth." added Tsunade "What would that gain him?"

"Nothing." confirmed Sakura

"These demons?" said Naruto as he pointed to where the seal used to be.

"But the only demons are the tailed beasts and forgive me if I am wrong but there are only two left." Explained Sakura "And the Kyuubi died from this, if I was designing a plague I would make sure I would be safe from it."

"I hate to say this but are we sure there are only 9 tailed beasts?" inquired Naruto

"Yes, the tailed beasts are well known and have been around for generations," countered Tsunade

"But there are other legends are there not?" inquired Naruto "I mean I remember stories about demons drowning children as they swim in rivers and things like Vampires."

"Those are just old legends and superstition, Naruto," explained Sakura as the door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade we have a major problem." started Shizune as she noticed Naruto, for a moment, the two of them just looked at each other and then Naruto bolted across the room and grabbed Shizune by the neck and slammed her against the wall beside door.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura surprised at both his speed and what he had just done.

"Put her down!" ordered Tsunade

"This isn't Shizune," snapped Naruto as he turned his head around, his eyes had changed they were still their normally blue but now they were silted like they became when the kyuubi's demon chakra entered his system. "This is a hedge of Shizune, I don't know what it is."

"Naruto that isn't possible an imposter wouldn't know then how could she know all Shizune's passwords and everything else about us?" inquired Sakura "This is a level 1 area she would have to know the key code and I joked about things that no spy would know about with her only yesterday."

"Let her go Naruto you have gone through a lot you aren't totally yourself." ordered Tsunade as Naruto's hand became covered with demon chakra. It traveled down his hand before hitting Shizune's skin. That is when her figure began to shimmer a little causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What the hell?" inquired Sakura as Shizune changed; her skin was replaced with fur, which appeared to be a similar shade as her natural hair. Her face had changed it appeared more deer like with her nose become flat and black at the end, her ears shot out from under her hair. Around her hands and feet, the fur bulked up and became thicker. That is when they noticed that instead of feet she had hooves. Instantly Kakashi and Sakura pulled their weapons. Tsunade was too stunned for a moment to do anything but she too pulled a weapon out.

"Who…what are you?" inquired Tsunade as she looked at the creature "And what the hell have you done with Shizune?"

"I am Shizune," answered the creature in Shizune's voice as she struggled against Naruto's grip.

 **Well I hope you like this chapter, yes Shizune is one of them and I would like to note that Sokka the Man in his review got this right and I had Shizune as one of them in the first outline of this story. Now until next time. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Last Day Part 2**

"I am Shizune." Said the creature with black fur and hove feet dressed in Shizune's cloths and talking in her voice. She had black fur the same shade that Shizune's hair was, there were some lighter shades mixed in, she had spots of white fur on her arms and legs. White fur also ran down under her chin and down the front before disappearing under her cloths.

"Impossible." snapped Sakura with anger in her eyes. "I know who Shizune is and you're not her."

"Like I said I am Shizune, the Shizune you are used to seeing was only a hedge. This is what I really look like." explained Shizune with a grin before looking at Tsunade "You have seen me like this before Lady Tsunade but then again you may not remember you were very drunk."

"So what are you?" inquired Sakura

"You will learn about it soon enough." stated Shizune before looking at Naruto. "The Kyuubi told you about us and releveled what I am?"

"I have no idea what you are." growled Naruto

"The Kyuubi is dead," said Sakura as this things which claimed to be Shizune's eyes widened a bit.

"That is impossible, that didn't happen with the others," stated Shizune

"What others." Inquired Sakura that is when the door opened and Ino walked in. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she had ran as fast as she could from wherever she had been.

"Lady Tsunade we have a…" started Ino then she saw Naruto, she followed Naruto's hand toward the black haired creature which looked like Shizune. "What the hell is that?"

"We don't know." Answered Naruto

"Looks like a deer." added Ino as she studied the creature.

"Ino, what is happening?" inquired Tsunade

"Our containment failed we have outbreaks in the green zones, the people are panicking and order is falling apart." explained Ino her eyes not leaving the creature.

"And the final part of the setup is done." stated Shizune "Humanity will pay for what they did."

"You did this?" inquired Tsunade

"Yes, took some of the pure samples from the lab." confirmed Shizune "You were too good in containing the outbreak and that had to be fixed. I am sorry but this had to be done, it was the only way."

"A purified sample of virus may kill everyone even those who already made it through the sickness before." Stated Sakura

"It won't, I should know I helped devolve this bug. In fact I even used some of the equipment here to design it." explained Shizune as everyone's eyes widened at the statement. "All those late nights in the hospital doing research did none of you think to ask what I was researching?"

"You caused the death of countless millions of people," growled Naruto as his gripped tightened on Shizune's neck.

"Yes, I am but I am also saved lives of millions the council wanted to go with a simple 9 out of 10 making it." explained Shizune "I got the flue down to only killing 4 out of 5. That is 10% more people who will make it because of my work, they will see the future because of me. I actually wanted to get it down to 7 out of 10 but there was no time, we had to move forward."

"I don't think it will make those died happy." countered Sakura as images of all the people she had seen die from the red flue filled her mind. Imagines of the small children drowning in their own blood, mothers holding died children in their arms and other images which would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"True but it mattered to the 10% of people who live because of my work." defended Shizune "Besides everyone in this room should be totally safe, you have been around Naruto enough for that."

"What do you mean?" inquired Sakura confused by that statement.

"You haven't figured it out yet, I am not totally surprised," answered Shizune in a tone of voice Sakura knew well, she had used voice that in the past. It was not a mother's voice to her child more like an older sister to a younger sister explaining the ways of the world. "You have been looking for a medical reason why some people make it and others don't. When in fact you should have been looking at the people who died and who they didn't have contact with."

"Me?" inquired Naruto

"The Kyuubi's chakra?" inquired Tsunade

"Correct chakra most of all demon chakra being so high can't be totally contained within the human body so some leak out." said Shizune as Sakura's, Ino's and Tsunade's eyes widened as medical ninjas they had a better understanding of the nature of chakra in the human body then Naruto and Kakashi.

"And enters nearby people." finished Sakura "So the more time people spend near someone with demon chakra the more likely they are to make it?"

"Yes." confirmed Shizune "But you also fail to understand that people like you who have spent a lot of time around Naruto have yourself been spreading the chakra not as much as Naruto but some. So more people would make it through phase 1 and 2 because of you."

"But Choji he died!" snapped Ino with tears in her eyes. "You let Choji die!"

"I am sorry for that." admitted Shizune as she lowered her head as much as she could. "No system is perfect and DNA plays a part of how much demon chakra a person can absorbed. Besides how many missions has Choji done with Naruto when compared to Sakura and you had contact with the three tails which helps you a lot."

"So what are you?" inquired Naruto as he turned the talk back to what Shizune really was.

"I am a descendant of a race which was around long before humanity learned to rub two sticks together, sadly your kind killed most of our kind." explained Shizune "But we are about to make a comeback."

"So you are getting pay back." snapped Sakura "Murder us all so that you can take over."

"Sakura please, I have said multiple times that more people would live because of exposure to Naruto's demon chakra. Why would I do that?" countered Shizune "If we wanted to kill all humanity we could have, but we have plans for your kind."

"What kind of plans?" inquired Tsunade as Shizune smiled.

"Simple, see this plague was the staging ground, now your bodies are ready for the real change." stated Shizune he was dragging this out, the longer she kept the three best medical ninjas in the Leaf busy with her the more panic there would be. It would also make the coming change easer for them.

"What change?" inquired Naruto as his grip around her throat tightened.

"You will become like us." explained Shizune as she gasped for air. "We are going to repopulate our kind by turning humanity into our kind."

"So you want us to be whatever you are?" inquired Ino as she tried to imagine what she would look like, she did not like what her brain came up with.

"Not sure, there are 12 different races so you could be any of those." explained Shizune "We will find out soon enough."

"When?" inquired Tsunade

"I have already told you enough, besides why mess with the surpise." said Shizune before looking at Naruto, she looked straight into his eyes before carrying out her escape plan. "You know I was never able to say this but you really do look like your father."

"What?" inquired Naruto stunned for a moment, that is when he did what Shizune expected, he loosen his grip on her neck. That is when she made her move. Using the enhanced strength that Tsunade had taught her, she broke Naruto's grip before bolting toward the far wall.

With one hit, she opened a hole large enough for her to jump out of, she jumped a distance that should not have been possible even for ninjas and landed on the rooftop of a neighboring building. As she did, she transformed back into her human form. She turned back and looked at the stunned gathering looking out at her. Within second, she was joined by three more figures. The first was a rather tall man with red hair, a woman with green hair and another woman with straight brown hair with purple marks on either cheek.

"Rin? Is that you?" stated Kakashi as he actually started shaking as he looked at the brown haired woman who locked her eyes on Kakashi. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled at Kakashi before the four of them took off across the rooftops.

"Kakashi-sensie?" inquired Sakura as she noticed her sensei reaction.

"That can't be, she is dead." stated Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensie we just saw Shizune turn into whatever that thing was, I think it is time that we sustain disbelief for a moment." explained Sakura "Now who is Rin?"

"She was my teammate during the war," explained Kakashi still looking at the spot where Rin stood. "I killed her with my own hand."

"You what?" inquired Ino stunned by the statement.

"She had the three tailed sealed within her by the enemy and they were going to use her to destroy the village." explained Kakashi as he looked at his hand, the one that had killed Rin. "She stepped in the way of my attack."

"There is an outbreak in the safe zones and these things must be the demons the Kyuubi warned us about," stated Tsunade "Kakashi we have work to do."

"What was Shizune talking about, that I look like my father?" inquired Naruto as he looked toward Tsunade "Does she know something we don't."

"Is likely used your need for a family to gain an upper hand." stated Ino

"Worry about that later we have a threat to the village to deal with first," said Tsunade as her mind started racing. Shizune knew almost everything that she knew as Hokage, she knew almost all the secrets including the location of all the weapons stores, hidden bases and hidden files however there was no way she could have known who Naruto's parent's where there was maybe six people in the whole village who knew that.

"Lady Tsunade?" inquired Sakura

"Whatever those things are they will be coming soon, we are at our weakest. Our ninja core is a shadow of what it should be and civilian control will all but be gone thanks to this outbreak," stated Tsunade "We need to think about the safety of humanity as a whole."

"What do you mean?" inquired Naruto

"They released this virus around the world and we need to find a way to stop them," stated Sakura as she took a breath before looking at her sensei "You want to abounded the Leaf?"

"Abounded the Leaf?" inquired Naruto as if he could not believe what he had heard.

"Yes, we will try everything we can to stop them but we need to get at least a small team out of the Leaf and to a safe location." explained Tsunade as she looked at Kakashi.

"So you want me to pick a team?" inquired Kakashi as Tsunade nodded. "Alright, beside my own team I want as many of team 10 and team 19."

Tsunade nodded her head, she knew that beside team seven, which were Naruto, Sakura and Sai the other two teams each had skills they needed. Team Ten which with the lost of Choji was down to Shikamaru and Ino, team 19 better known as team guy had Neji and Tenten. Lee was sadly still in the hospital unable to move.

"Alright, take whatever you need from the storage and head out one of the ANBU tunnels," stated Tsunade "Radio everyone we have on the walls and get them back, and get your teams in the tunnels. Naruto you go with Sakura and Ino get every piece of medical information you can seal and carry and everything else you think is needed."

"Lady Tsunade I can fight and it seems that I can see these things through their hedge," stated Naruto "If Shizune is one of them who knows who else is one of those things."

"I know you want to fight Naruto but you would be more up useful protecting the two of them and you are a better sealer then either one of those two." Explained Tsunade as Naruto grumbling went to carry out his orders. Leaving Kakashi and Tsunade standing there alone for a moment, already the sound of panic could be heard from the streets below.

"Lady Hokage, if that really is Rin then there is a chance that…" started Kakashi

"I know, then there is a chance that the 4th is out there but it is far more likely that whatever that is just used it to distract Naruto allowing her to escape." stated Tsunade "That thing which replaced Shizune likely told whoever is helping her about your old teammate and it is a distraction."

"Possible." Said Kakashi as he wondered how Shizune could possibly know that Rin had a habit of running her hand through her hair just the way that thing did.

"Kakashi your seeing what you want to see." explained Tsunade "Now there is work to do."

 **Standing in one of the thousands of abounded apartments was Shizune and the team of demons which had carried out the mission to spread the virus.**

"What the hell happened?" cursed Keiji as she kicked pillow which had fallen on the dust covered ground. "If I remember correctly your mission was to take the Hokage out of play when we attack. That would leave Rin here to get her sensie's kid while we take care of the rest of whatever is left of their command."

"It was Naruto," explained Shizune as she rubbed the place where his nails had dug into her skin "He could see through the hedge."

"That shouldn't be possible," stated Rin as she looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist, it had her hedge seal on it. A hedge seal was a more solid version of a hedge and was suppose to be undetectable. "As long as you have you hedge seal then you shouldn't have been seen."

"And yet he saw me," snapped Shizune "He said the Kyuubi died."

"Dead? I didn't happen with Killer B or any of the others," added Keiji as Raitaro walked around nearby with a radio in one hand.

"And yet it did." stated Rin "Damn this adds some complexity to the mission. Alright best guest what will they do?"

"They will pull back the few ninjas at the wall and attempt to get the villagers into the bunkers under the Hokage monument," reported Shizune as she remembered the countless inspection tours she had to do of those tight bunkers. "That is the standard operation but with the virus it changes things. People are not going to go into a tight bunker with a killer plague."

"What of the tunnels?" inquired Rin "Minato-sensie always joked that there where more roadways under the Leaf then on the surface."

"He isn't far off, the ANBU have a massive tunnel network and then there are all the serect places the Clans have. I handed over a map of all the ANBU and ninja tunnels to command along time ago." Explained Shizune "They have everything covered."

"And the Clan tunnels?" inquired Rin

"I didn't have access to those but the clan area where sealed off because the flue and those tunnels wouldn't go beyond the those of the ANBU tunnels." Stated Shizune "Anyone who is makes it to those tunnels would be captured by our forces, there shouldn't be anyone who escapes."

"I hope so the attack begins within the hour." Stated Reiji as the sound of footsteps on the roof caused everyone to shut up. Moments later the footsteps where gone, Rin looked out the window and saw a small group of ninjas heading toward the Hokage building.

"They are pulling back just as we expected." said Shizune as she sat down on the couch turning into her demon form. "I just want this to be done with."

"It will be soon, you have done so much to help this come to pass as painless as possible," stated Keiji as Rin looked out the window at what had become of her home.

"Painless, right." countered Rin as her arm began shaking a bit as she tried to take her pills only to have some drop on the floor. Shizune bent over and picked up the pill and handed it to Rin.

"You have to be more careful about when you take this, you know what will happen to you." explained Shizune as Rin took the pill and shallowed it.

 **Outside the Leaf village hidden in the forests a gathering of every demon race was taking place, the demons had a simple plan.** With the village weaken by the plague and the ninjas in fear about getting infected then they would be able to overwhelm the village with ease. The original plan was to attack at nightfall and take the village then but the arrival of the team had changed that.

Standing on a small rise overlooking the village he once lead sat the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, he looked at his own stone face on the mountain side. It was partly hidden by the smoke from the countless fires caused from the burning of bodies and the building fires. As he watched, he saw the top floor of an apartment complex fall from the fires, which ran unchecked.

"So this is the Leaf village?" inquired Meiko as she looked at the village her parents had always talked about but she had never seen outside of photos. This was not the picture perfect place instead; it looked more like a war zone.

"It is." confirmed her father

"So once this is over will you become Hokage again or will this Tsuande keep it?" inquired Meiko

"Don't know, but I don't deserve to be Hokage after this." stated Minato who took a drink of water, the summer heat was getting to him a little bit.

"Well I got our assignments." said Kushina as she walked up to her husband and daughter.

"And?" inquired Meiko

"You are assigned outer line and your father and I are going to find your brother," explained Kushina like the rest of the attacking force they all appeared as humans so that if they were stopped it wouldn't raise much of an alarm.

"That is a mission?" inquired Meiko

"They just know that your mother and I would do that even if they assigned us a different mission so they decided to just make it our mission." Explained Minato as a figure walked toward them.

"Namikaze's prepare to move out we are launching the attack ahead of schedule." ordered one of the other demons.

"Why?" inquired Meiko

"Don't ask questions." Ordered the demon "We attack on the flare move to your position."

"Go Meiko, we will find your brother." reassured Minato as his daughter moved toward her assigned location.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Last Day Part 3**

"Alright seal up all the samples you can get ahold on." ordered Sakura as she, Ino and Naruto rushed into the medical research area. A few doctors looked at them confused since neither of them had put in their biohazard suits. "Naruto roll out five sealing scrolls and prepare to seal what we give you."

"What are you three doing?" inquired one of the doctors

"We have been betrayed," explained Ino as she placed vile containing samples of the virus on the sealing paper. "This virus is the precursor to an attack and Lady Tsunade has ordered us to get samples to a safe location."

"What?" asked one of the doctors, totally confused from the statement coming from two of the three students of the Hokage. "Who is the traitor?"

"Don't worry about that now, she has released a pure sample of the virus in the green zones so head up there and do what you can to help." ordered Sakura as she placed chemicals and other supplies they will need on the sealing paper. The doctors look at each other before finally following the orders of the two students of the Hokage, leaving the three of them alone. "We will be lucky if half of them stay to help most will try to get to their families."

"Can't say I blame those who do leave," admitted Sakura as she thought about her parents, likely they were on a cruise ship when the outbreak happened and with some luck they were safe.

"Is there anything I can do?" inquired Naruto as he looked around the clean room.

"We need some of the backup glassware and the computer hard drives," ordered Sakura as her mind raced about everything they could possibly need but in the back of her mind was that little voice telling her to run and hide.

"Where are they?" inquired Naruto as he looked around at the multiple rows of medical stations not sure where the items where.

"Glassware is in the supply closet over there along with extra chemicals grab them both." said Ino as she pointed to a backroom in the right. "The hard drives are in the room on the left, just grab the drives we will find computers later."

"We will get them later we need you to seal these up." countered Sakura as Naruto formed a hand sign instantly four more Naruto's appeared. The four shadow moved off to carry out the orders while the real Naruto stayed behind to do the sealing.

"Why didn't we think of that?" inquired Ino as she kept moving grabbing some samples from the storage area.

Inside the computer room located behind research area one of the Naruto clones looked at the other, the entire room was nothing but lines of computer servers each with flashing green lights showing that they were on.

"So we grab the hard drives?" inquired one of the clones "What are those?"

"Must be these," said the other as he looked at the side of the servers and saw squares about the size of a small book. There was a label on it which had a number and a short note, the one before them said "Medical Hard drive Blood Records AA-FZ"

"Grab them." ordered the other as they began pulling the drives from the computers.

Outside Naruto was sealing as fast as he could, Sakura and Ino where bring every piece of medical technology and sample they could grab, his clones where bring extra supplies and the hard drives.

"Naruto send a clone upstairs to grab some of the resealed medical supplies in the mission closet?" inquired Ino

"That is on the second floor right?" inquired Naruto

"Yes, now go." ordered Sakura as Naruto formed a hand sign as two more clones appeared. The clones rushed upstairs only to find the lobby of the hospital to be in a state of total confusion. Doctors where trying to care for the people who had fallen sick and trying to control the people who were panicking. As Naruto stood in the stairs he saw at least two doctors slink away from a sick person and disappear out the main door throwing their white ninja vests which marked them as a healer away as they went.

"Naruto!" yelled a female voice as Naruto turned to see Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Sai. They were all dressed in their ninja uniforms, they had a look of confusion on their faces just like everyone else. "What the hell is going on? We got radio messages telling us to come here."

"No, time to explain but we need to prepare to leave. Ino and Sakura are down stairs getting all the medical samples sealed up, I am going to get some of the medical mission supplies on the second floor." explained Naruto "We need everything else."

"We are leaving?" inquired Tenten as she looked around at the state of the lobby. "We need to regain control over the village not leave."

"Yes, no time to explain we need weapons, food and everything else." explained Naruto "It's the old ladies orders."

"Alright, we will take care of that," explained Shikamaru as the highest ranking ninja of them all. "Meet downstairs in fifteen minutes?"

"Make it ten," countered Naruto "We don't have fifteen minutes, we are about to be attacked."

"Attacked by who?" inquired Neji

"Demons." answered Naruto as all four of them looked as if Naruto had lost his mind. "We will explain everything later, just go get supplies."

 **Outside the city was in a state of total panic, the virus which naturally took days to bring a person down with a pure sample released was doing it in minutes.** That caused whatever was left of any government control to break, civilians where rushing out of the safe zones attempting to find safety in the almost abounded but still infected city. Others tried to rush for the bunkers under the Hokage mountain and still others began to loot buildings. Even ninjas where not unaffected as some broke from command and ran, some went running with families and others tried and mostly failed to get things back under control. In truth, the red flue was not as dangerous as the fear of the flue.

"Get those fires out!" yelled Guy as he pointed toward a raging fire in a small apartment complex, people where rushing out of the building even as others where rushing in to loot the building. The order which had been hanging on by a thread had broken down and the base instincts of humanity was on full display.

"Guy!" yelled Kakashi as he landed beside his friend.

"Kakashi, we need more forces here the virus somehow got in." started Guy as multiple screams filled the air. They turned to see yet another building was now on fire, seconds later there was an explosion as a gas pipe went up filling the smoke filled sky with light.

"It was a deliberate act, we have been betrayed." stated Kakashi as Guy blinked.

"Who?" inquired Anko as she appeared beside Guy, she heard the start of the conversation and she couldn't believe it either.

"Shizune, she is something I have never seen but more are coming and Tsunade has ordered a small team to leave." Explained Kakashi

"Shizune?" inquired Anko "She is a traitor? I don't believe it."

"She isn't even human." countered Kakashi

"Not human, Kakashi you're not making any sense." stated Anko as the sound of a crashing building filled the air.

"Does any of this make any sense, trust me the village is about to be attacked." explained Kakashi before turning toward Guy. "Your team is meeting us at the hospital, we are leaving."

"I am not leaving." stated Guy as Kakashi looked at him. "I am needed here more than anything else, if you have to leave then someone has to take command. If not me then who?"

"That would be me," stated Tsunade as she and a dozen ANBU arrived "I need you to back up Kakashi and his team."

"No offense but Neji can do just as much as me and I am more useful here." stated Guy as he took a deep breath "I am not leaving, I am going to defend this village."

Tsunade lowered her head for a moment.

"Alright." ordered Tsunade "Guy, gather everyone you can and head to the nearest isolation wall, forget about putting out any fires or stopping looters form a defense line. I don't care if you have to set demolition charges in the buildings you are to buy as much time as possible."

"As much time for what?" inquired Anko

"For you to get anyone who is capable of moving on their own out of the tunnels under the Hokage building." said Tsunade as she thought about it for a moment. "They likely know about all the tunnels so we will have to fall back onto the backups."

"The backups?" inquired Kakashi

"Before the tunnels where built the village used to use the sewerage and water tunnels which run under the village." explained Tsunade "Use everything get as many people out as you can."

"Lady Tsunade it will take a lot of time to organize groups to…" started Anko only to be stoped by a hand raise.

"I never said it was an organize pull out, open the supply closets and hand out whatever we have and tell them to run down the tunnels." said Tsunade "Maybe the sudden exodus of people in such a confusing way will allow more people to escape. Kakashi rejoin your team and head out, I can't tell you where to go but get somewhere safe."

"What of the Leaf?" inquired Anko

"Sadly today is the last day for the Leaf village," admitted the Hokage

 **The door flew open as Tenten, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru entered one of the jonin and ANBU weapon locker.** The ninja core had long ago spread out weapon cases around the village so that the ninja teams would have access to anything that they could possibly need. There were other ninjas in the room as well grabbing different supplies. Instantly Tenten took command as the daughter of a weapon shop owner and a collector of weapons she knew every type of weapon just at a glance. Within moments they had all the weapons they could ever want, at the same spot the ninjas had food and other supplies. They loaded up on everything they could and headed back down to the hospital.

"Alright tell me what the hell is going on?" inquired Tenten as they began to split up the multiple scrolls and weapons between all their packs. Luckly each scroll was labeled so that they didn't have to search for items. They were loading up on everything they could carry and it was clear that even with the scrolls holding a lot of the items sealed away it was still going to be carrying a lot.

"Ok, basically the virus wasn't natural it was an act of war on a global scale." said Sakura as she and Ino split up the medical supplies among the two of them with Tenten taking the third scroll full of supplies.

"The village is about to attacked and Lady Tsunade has ordered us out of here," added Ino as she strapped on an extra weapon pouch to her leg.

"Smart move, the plague weakens the village and then they move in and take over what is left." Said Shikamaru "The question is what nation would do that since every nation is affective by this thing."

"We don't know for sure but Shizune is a traitor," added Naruto as the others looked at him "She released a pure sample of the virus in the population."

"Why would Shizune do that?" inquired Tenten "She is the aid to the Hokage they knew each other for years didn't they?"

'Yes but we are not sure what she is or if that thing we saw wasn't human." Added Sakura as the others looked at her as if she had just said the dumbest thing possible. "Naruto grabbed her and then she broke a hedge and it what we saw wasn't human."

"She wasn't human," confirmed Naruto as he prepared a pack for Kakashi as well as himself.

"Wasn't human?" inquired Neji

"She looked like a sort of human deer thing," explained Ino as she described the deer like creature Shizune had become.

"Sounds like a Bai Ze." added Shikamaru as they looked at him confused. "It's a legendary demon which used to rule over the forest protecting Deer and other animals of the forest."

"How do you know that?" inquired Naruto

"Legend says they were the ones who taught the first Nara clan members how to tend to the deer and how to make medicine from them. It's a childhood myth nothing more than that." explained Shikamaru as he recalled his clan's history, his grandfather had told the story multiple times.

"Well they don't seem to be a myth," said Naruto before he blinked "Wait other demon races?"

"Not surprise you don't know about them, remember when had to find a book to read and write a report about in school about our clan history." Explained Shikamaru as he double checked to make sure he had everything he could possibly need.

"I don't have a clan, so I wrote about the Hokages." explained Naruto as he remembered sitting in class listening to everyone talk about their family histories then he would have to stand up and do a report about the Hokages.

"We had to do that every year what is your point?" inquired Ino

"My dad had some books about ancient myths so that is what I wrote about and the Bai Ze was one of a demon or Oni races which used walk alongside man." explained Shikamaru "It was all myths but it was an interesting read none the less."

"What about the tailed beast could Shizune be one of them?" inquired Ino as Naruto and Sakura shared a glace which went unnoticed by the others.

"They are just myths nothing more there has to be something more to this." said Kakashi as he moved into the room. "We need to get going and now do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, and I know a way out that no one else knows, not even Shizune." said Ino as Kakashi titled his head a bit. "There is a tunnel in a house by my clan compound which leads out of the village."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, he had planned to use the tunnels under the Hokage building but this way would have less civilians in the way and if Ino was telling the truth then Shizune and whatever was waiting for them outside wouldn't know where they would come out of.

"Alright let's get going." Ordered Kakashi

"Sir, is it just us I would think another Jonin at least would be joining us." inquired Tenten as Kakashi lowered his head.

"Guy is staying behind." explained Kakashi to two of Guys students. "He is going to save as many people as he can, but in the end he can only delay whatever these things are planning. If there is to be any hope then it lies with Ino and Sakura with their medical knowledge. If they find a cure for this virus then we can form a true defense."

"And it our job to defend them." explained Shikamaru as he looked around the room, everyone had their uses. Naruto and Sai are great fighters, Tenten is the best weapons expert in the leaf and combined with Neji's Byuckugan she could hit targets without seeing them. Then there was himself and aside from his father was possibly the best planner in the Leaf and some had even said that he had surpassed his father. "Come on let's get going."

 **While Kakashi and his team where making their escape the outer walls of the Leaf village had already fallen to the demons.** They had expected a fight of some kind so when those among them capable of flight reached the wall they were disappointed. Even though they were disappointed they carried on with their mission, some flew down and opened the gates for those unable to fly. With that done they began to sweep into the village. The planned operation called for those demons capable of flight to secure the major populated center of the village while a larger ground force moved through the village. Luckily, the Leaf ninjas had already cleared out most of the village, they only had to find those sealed away in medical isolation and all those where mapped out. They expected to find the odd couple of people outside of the green zones or running from them but that was supposed to be the exception to the rule. They did leave teams by the gate and on the walls and an outer line by the tunnels but the main force would be heading toward the village center from the main gate.

 **Near the center of the village, Lady Tsunade looked out over the city from the top of the Hokage building, beside her was what remained of the ANBU and regular ninja core command**. Through the smoke of the fire, they could see humanoid figures flying in the air over the village.

"What is that?" inquired an ANBU

"Don't know but they are coming to take over this village and we are going to do everything we can to stop them." stated Tsunade

Running across the roof tops of heading away from the main gate and with the Hokage building in their rear Kakashi and his team could see figures flying over the village.

"Whatever they can fly?" inquired Ino as she saw the figures through the smoke.

"In legends there are multiple demons which can fly," stated Shikamaru "The Question is how many of the stories are true."

"Whatever happens keeps moving," ordered Kakashi as he jumped off the roof of one building landing on the next building. They were heading into the oldest part of the leaf village where all the major clan compounds where. It was dominated by the massive Hyuga complex but surround it was three small clan compounds, those compounds belonged to the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan.

 **A head of them hidden door located behind what remained of built in bookcase swung open for time in years as two figures stepped out into what would have been a home office.** The desk he had picked out all those years ago remained where the movers had left it, the entire area was covered with dust and it was clear that no one had been in the room for a long time. The man ran his fingers over the dust covered desk as he cleared away the dust the dark stained oak came out.

"I remember when you picked out that thing," remembered Kushina as she looked at the massive desk. It had carved inlays with both the clan symbol and the symbol of the Leaf village. "I wanted something brighter like cherry but you had to go with oak."

"I know but this is my office after all, you had the rest of the house." explained Minato as the two of them shared a small laugh as they moved into the hallway. Like the office it had not seen use in years and was covered with dust and spider webs, however it was better maintained then they thought it would be. It was clear that someone had repainted sometime in the past and all the furniture had plastic covers over him or her to protect them.

"I am going to have a hell of a time cleaning this," stated Kushina as she pushed open one of the doors, she stepped in to find the nursery, which Minato had painted himself for their son. The room was sky blue with fluffy cloud wallpaper. They had prepared so much for Naruto's birth, they had bought a house renovated it and they had not even spent a night in it. They were planning to move in after Naruto was born, there was even unopened toys sitting in his room waiting for a day that never came.

"We will do it as a family, now let's go find our son." said Minato as they walked past the large kitchen which was necessary for the master chef of Kushina level. They walked out of over the overgrown front yard and they headed toward apartment complex on the far side of town where their son's apartment is.

 **As they headed away from the house another group landed down the block from them.** They used the walls of a nearby Yamanka clan house as cover; Neji checked the area with his byakugan before they headed toward the house.

They pushed open a sliding door and stepped into the large house. The dining room and kitchen combination was larger than the apartment Naruto had grown up in.

"Whose house is this?" asked Naruto, the whole place was covered with a fine layer of dust. There was some pieces of furniture located in the attached living room but they were covered with plastic to keep the dust off. He could make out a stone fireplace, with a wooden mantel over it but it lacked any photos.

"It was one of the clans main houses but before I was born they built new ones," explained Ino "They gave the homes to other members of the clan but they sold this one to someone else."

"Who?" inquired Sakura as they moved into the massive kitchen, it was clear that whoever had lived here was into cooking, some really expensive cooking supplies where sitting siting in new boxes on the wall counter.

"No idea, no one ever lived here but my clan always took care of it," explained Ino "We cleaned the yard and made sure that everything was kept in a good condition. I think they even redid the paint one or two times. I asked my father way but he never said why, only that it was their duty to do so."

"I know why," said Naruto as he moved toward the kitchen island.

"Why?" inquired Ino as Naruto brushed off the layer of dust the island only to show a clan seal which had been placed into the island counter top with colored tiles. Most of the titles where white but in the center the tiles took on a symbol, it was an silver circle with reddish orange flames dancing around the bottom of it.

"This." said Naruto as he looked at the colored tiles.

"I saw that years ago, what of it?" inquired Ino as she tried to place the information.

"That is the Namikaze clan seal." explained Shikamaru as he remembered his history lessons.

"Namikaze clan?" said Ino as she tried to remember it.

"4th Hokage." explained Kakashi he remembered standing in the corner of the living room while a pregnant Kushina ordered the movers around. He still remembered the lay out, it was truly a massive house at least four bedrooms not counting the master bedroom, two bathrooms, a massive kitchen, home office and a large living room with a stone fireplace. There was a downstairs basement but his sensei had not gotten around into renovating that yet. There was also a large backyard, which included a swing set and a covered training field. For a moment, he thought about tell Naruto that this would have been his home but decided against it, it would cause a scene and they needed to get away.

"Wow the 4th Hokage would have been my neighbor." exclaimed Ino as she put her hands on her hips "That would have been so cool."

"But why would the 4th need a house like this, he didn't have a family. He could have lived in the Hokage's quarters in the Hokage building like Lady Tsunade does." inquired Neji as they looked around. "This is a large house for only one person, in the Hyuga clan only married couples who were expecting or planning for multiple kids would get something like this."

"And the 4th didn't have any kids." confirmed Tenten

"Well that can't be true since there is a nursery down there," added Ino as she pointed down the hall. "And if I remember correctly it is blue so the 4th must have a son. Wow I could have been his neighbor and it was said the 4th was handsome, I wonder what his son would have looked like."

"Either that or he lost one, I never heard of him having a kid." added Naruto as he pocked his head into the nursery, the bedroom was larger than his own but that wasn't saying much his apartment was tiny. Kakashi watched as Naruto moved toward the crib, which still sat where he and Minato had placed it all those years ago. He watched as Naruto looked around not knowing that he was standing in what should have been his own room. "We need going where is this tunnel?"

"Over here, Choji and I found it when we were kids." explained Ino as she lead them into a large office with a dark wooden desk. "It's built into the wall behind the bookcase."

"How did you find it?" inquired Tenten

"And how come I didn't know about it?" added Shikamaru

"We were messing around here on a day you were sick and we stumbled upon it," explained Ino

"Someone was here." Said Sai as he placed his hand on the desk "See take a look at spot where there is no dust."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the finger marks in the dust, for some reason down in his gut he knew that it was sensie's hand which had made that mark. Now his son was standing in front of his desk and he did not even know it.

"A better reason to get going." said Tenten as Ino found the hidden latch and the passage opened up. "And this leads out of the village?"

"It did years ago when Choji and I explored this tunnel," explained Ino as she saw that the lights where on in the tunnel.

"Let's get moving." ordered Kakashi as they moved into the tunnel, Naruto was the last one to walk out and before he left he gave one last look around the room before closing the door behind him.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and to my readers in the USA that you had great Thanksgiving. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Fall Part 1**

On the surface a group of eight Leaf ANBU moved down one of the abounded streets, all of them had weapons out either kunais or swords. Behind them by only a few yards were two Jonnin each carrying large packs on their backs.

"Do you believe what Lady Tsunade is talking about?" inquired one of the ANBU

"Not sure, but…" said another ANBU as suddenly the sound of flapping wings filled the air. The ANBU looked up just in time to see a human like figure passing overhead only coming out of its back where two giant bird like wings. The figured passed over head as it made its way toward the very heart of the Leaf village.

"What the?" inquired the ANBU as more of those flying figures passed overhead, some had the same bird like wings, others had insect like wings and still others had bat like wings.

"Tell me there are Justus that give people those wings?" asked an ANBU member

"There could be but I don't think that those are the work of Justus." Added another ANBU

"We have to keep moving," said the head ANBU as they headed down one of the main streets, then they heard the sound of screaming. The ANBU team moved toward the source, suddenly a woman ran out from the remains of a store dropping whatever she had found there.

"Stop we don't want to hurt you." came another voice as three things came out of the store that the woman had run out of. They were taller than humans towering over the fallen woman, going off the a nearby light pole they were at least six and a half feet tall and built like body builders. They wore strange armor, which appeared to be metal plates attached to leather of some kind which was held onto their bodies with straps. The armor and their size were not the strangest thing about them, that belonged to the fact that their bodies where covered in fur and they had dog like muzzles and legs.

"What are you?" inquired the woman as she began to back up.

"We are Inugami, your ancestors also called us werewolves and you should consider yourself lucky you are going to help us build a new world." Explained one of the Inugami only to take a deep breath, seconds after that he sniffed the air before turning his gaze toward the ANBU team. "Looks like we have company, restrain the woman and take her to the processing center."

"Yes, sir." said a female Inugami as she picked up the terrified woman by the scruff of her clothing before grabbing the woman by the arms.

"Remember we want as many as we can alive," ordered the leader as the creatures pulled massive two handed long swords.

"Prepare to fight for your village." Ordered the ANBU as the two forces prepared to charge at each other. Seconds before they were about to charge the sound of explosions going off filled the air, the next sound was the sound of metal groaning.

"What the?" inquired the Inugami as one of the nearby buildings collapsed right in the middle of the road.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled a new voice as the ANBU team looked to see another ANBU team standing in the window of neighboring building that had fallen. "Carry out your mission, we are suppose to buy time not play with their foot soldiers."

"Alright, let's move." ordered the head ANBU as they moved off to carry out their real mission, as the sound of explosions could be heard from all corners of the village.

 **The tunnel was dark and long as they moved down it, at some parts the taller among them had to duck down so not to hit their heads.** The tunnel itself was expertly made with an arched roof and was made totally out of concreate, lights hung from posts every 12 feet or so. Only about half of them still worked so the tunnel was bathed in darkness. The sound of distance rumbling could be heard causing hardened layers of dust to fall upon the heads of the eight figures making their way down the tunnel.

"What is going on up there?" inquired Sakura as she looked toward Neji who was a few steps behind her.

"Don't look at me, I can't see anything." stated Neji as Sakura titled her head. "It seems that this tunnel is lined with sealing Justus to make it invisible to Byakugan."

"That is possible?" inquired Naruto

"The ANBU have been using seals like that for years to hide tunnels, they wouldn't want a genin member of the Hyuga clan finding all their bunkers," answered Sai as the tunnel rocked again.

"Still what is going on up there?" inquired Sakura

"Likely the ANBU core is blowing up buildings." answered Kakashi who was in the lead as the younger ninjas turned and looked at him.

"Why would they do that?" inquired Ino

"To slow down whoever is invading force, it blocks the roads and stops people from using the rooftops for movement," explained Shikamaru as another rumbling sound caused more dust and dirt to fall on their heads. "It is all about buying time, we are likely not the only people getting out by using the tunnels."

 **Cut deep under the rock of the Hokage Mountain was a large cinder shaped room; the room was massive with six different levels all of which had tunnel radiating off from the central location.** The Leaf files called this location the Hub since like a spokes on a wheel and these tunnels led everywhere in the Leaf including out of the village itself. The villagers where pouring into the top level of the Hub, normally they would head to the bunkers built into the side of the walls of the Hub instead they were guided to pick a tunnel and run.

"Just go!" yelled Konohamaru as the young genin handed a pack containing ninja supplies to an woman who was old enough to be his grandmother.

"Go where?" inquired the woman

"Just go!" yelled Moegi as the female teammate yelled at the older woman, she pointed toward a the nearest tunnel "Go there or down any of the others, you have almost 70 other choices as long as you just go! Or do you want to die here!"

With that the woman moved down the nearest tunnel, she was moving as fast as she could on her cane.

"We only have one pack left that is it," reported the other member of their team Udon the three of them had been standing in what had once been a storeroom full of different packs. The multiple racks full of different weapons ranging from kunai to spears where now empty and a single field pack. "I think it is time that we leave."

"How can we leave? This is our home and we are ninjas shorn to protect it," yelled Konohamaru as he pointed toward the massive crowd of scared people still rushing through the four opening to the Hub. "We promise to protect them and we can't leave them behind."

"If we don't then we will die here," countered Moegi

"Do you have any supplies left? We need some supplies," asked a young woman carrying a baby in her arms. The three teammates looked at each other and at the three packs left in the supply center and back at the mother and child.

 **Moving from rooftop to rooftop as fast as they could run, Minato and Kushina Namikaze where heading through their former home.** As they jumped, they caught quick images of the events going on around them. The ANBU squads where blowing up buildings left and right attempting to slow down the ground forces. Fires raged unchecked and screams could be heard coming from all around them.

"Naruto must be freaking out," admitted Kushina as she and her husband ran across the flat roof, they had left former heart of the village in the main market and had entered a residential area.

"Don't worry, Kushina the medical seal will keep him in place, we will have our son back soon." Reassured Minato, suddenly a massive explosion caused the houses in front of them to be engulfed in flames.

"What the hell!" yelled Kushina as she had to stop and shield herself from the heat of the flames. Moments later another line of houses went up in matching explosions.

"They must be blowing up gas lines in an attempt to stop the attacking force," explained Minato as he looked around the village, whole neighborhoods where now engulfed in flames.

"We need to get to Naruto before they blow up his place!" snapped Kushina as she focused her gaze toward an apartment complex that was still visible through the smoke. For a moment, she thought she saw a figure in one of the windows. Her heart soared at the idea that could have been her son.

"We have to go around these flames, follow me." ordered Minato as he and his wife kept on their mission to reunite their family.

 **Unaware to them their son was on the other side of the village and had actually passed under the wall using the same tunnel they had used to enter the village**. At the end of the tunnel, they found a large oaken door with metal stubs.

"What is on the other side?" inquired Kakashi as he looked at Ino.

"Well if I remember correctly it is some howled tree of some kind. There are a couple of steps which led to another door by a grassy field," explained Ino as Kakashi nodded his head.

"Alright listen up, whatever is on the other side you are all to run and leave it to me." Ordered Kakashi "Your mission is to get as far away from the village, once I finish with anything on the other side I will find you."

"Kakashi-sensei…" started Naruto

"No, Naruto you will follow my orders we need to get Sakura and Ino with their medical skills outside the combat zone. Shikamaru if I don't make it you're in command."." ordered Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai and pushed the door open. It was just as Ino had remembered they seemed to be in a holed tree of some kind with steps hidden among the roots. Kakashi rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door only to find a large grassy field surrounded by trees.

"So did you two forget something or did you find him already?" inquired a voice as Kakashi turned to see a creature sitting on a stump with its back to him. It was a truly massive creature sitting down, it did not seem tall but it was massively built with arms as wide as Kakashi's legs.

"Move." whispered Kakashi as Naruto and the other members of the team headed out into the woods.

"What the hell?" yelled the demon as he stood up to show his giant body, he was at least six feet tall and dressed head to toe in heavy black armor. Kakashi could not see what he looked like under that armor but the bull creature had blackish red fur over most of his visible skin. He had a more human like face but he did have a pair of bull's horns which shot out of his skull just above his ears.

"Earth style mud wall justu!" yelled Kakashi as four giant walls of earth shot out of the ground around the creature before converging in a single point to form a prison around the demon. Kakashi turned to see his group getting out of the tunnel, when his back turned the front tip of the ax came clear through the mud wall. "What are you waiting for run!"

"Kakashi-sensei." started Naruto as he reached for his own kunai.

"Run, that is an order!" yelled Kakashi as the mud wall gave out and the creature stepped out of the mud prison. Kakashi kept an eye on them as they ran off before turning his attention back to the creature. The creature did not waste that time as he pulled a flare from a pouch and sent it flying up into the night sky. The red light from the flare bathed the clearing in light.

"Let me guess that is a warning telling every single of whatever you are that I am here?" inquired Kakashi as he pulled two more kunias and got into a stance.

"Your right human." Said the bull like creature "Now why don't you give up, you can't make it on your own, the human race is as good as dead."

"Not going to happen," answered Kakashi as he began to channel chakra into his right arm, within moments the sound of chirping birds could be heard as the glow of electricity began to form around his arm.

 **The sound of the Chidori could be heard coming from behind him as Naruto and the others turned their backs on the Leaf and ran away.**

"Naruto, we need to follow his and Tsunade's orders it is the only way." reassured Sakura as she came up along Naruto as they moved from tree branch to tree branch.

"I should be fighting not running," growled Naruto as rage built up in him.

"Well you may get your chance; we have whatever those things are all around us." answered Neji as he took the lead. "I will try to find a way around, but we can't avoid them all."

"I will kill them for this." growled Naruto as his eyes flashed blue for a moment, Sakura blinked as a chill rain down her spine.

" _What did I just see?"_ inquired Sakura

" _If you saw Naruto's eyes turned Kyuubi but blue instead of red then you're not the only one."_ answered Inner Sakura as they kept jumping wondering what that could possibly mean.

 **Within the Leaf village there was only a few places where a person could find calm.** One of those places was a large park, which butted up against the outer wall. The main reason why it was so calm was that this was one of the first places infected by the red flue in the village and was among the first to be sealed off and abounded.

Standing in the middle of what used to be a park was Shizune, she was no longer attempting to appear human instead she stood as nature had made her. Her hooves pushed into the dirt as she looked at the burning village, which had become her home. Fires went unchecked and screams could be heard in the distance. She lowered her head before turning away from the sight of the burning village toward a possible worst sight. It look to be nothing more than a massive fire pit, the earthen walls went up to her waist and it formed a bowl like shape. There was ash and dark remains of logs throughout the remains of the bowl but Shizune knew what was in that ash and the memory came back to her.

 **Flashback**

"Do we have to do this here?" inquired Sakura over her radio as she and multiple ANBU teams all dressed in bio warfare gear stood in the park. All the trees had been cut down along with the picnics tables and every other piece of wood that could be found in the nearby area.

"It is the best place," countered Shizune as she looked at the pile of the dead bodies stacked like firewood five people high. "It is the only place we can do it, it is either here or we have to move all these dead somewhere else just to burn them."

"I just hope this puts an end to it," prayed Sakura as she lowered her head as an ANBU threw a torch onto the bodies. At once the bodies which had been covered in oil caught fire as the mass cremation of the dead of the Leaf village began. "Did you hear that the Sand had their first case of this flue a couple of days ago, this thing is everywhere."

"We can stop it." Lied Shizune knowing that it could not and should not be stopped.

"I hope your right. We lost too much already," answered Sakura as the thick black smoke rose up into the crystal blue sky. As the smoke climbed the sound of shrine bells filled the air.

 **End Flashback**

Shizune turned and looked across the burned ashen remains of the dead toward a small shrine which had been built up by the people who used to live in the area. Maybe it was because it was a shrine or maybe it was because this area had been so far away from the green area that looters never hit it but it looked still for the most part intact. The rest of the surrounding area wasn't so luckily, there was broken glass in the street and the only sign of life came from the rats eating the rotten remains of trash. She felt like throwing up but she had to composes herself.

"Long time no see little Shizune." Said a voice as a shadow fell over her, she turned and came face to face with a creature which looked so much like her. He had the same flat deer like face along with hooven feet. Unlike her he had a full rack of antlers coming out of the top of his head and extending up and to the side. Any hunter would instantly began to droll when they saw that he had a 14 point rack of antlers however they would have been confused since the antlers themselves where a pure silver color. His bluish white fur, silver antlers and teal eyes clashed with the scene of destruction and death, which could be seen all around them.

"Uncle Dan." greeted Shizune with a smile "It has been so long since last time we were together."

"I believe it was when you came back to the village to hand over the final version of this flue," explained the former Leaf ninja Dan Kato. "And even then we couldn't spend much time together."

"Well you are a council member after all," explained Shizune as she looked at the patch on her Uncle Uniform, which marked him as a member of the twelve member Oni Council. "I am sorry Uncle."

"Sorry for what?" inquired Dan as he blinked "You have done so much to help your race, your work in the medical side of the plan is enough to earn you an honored spot among the pure bloods but on top of that you lived as a human. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"Yes, I do." admitted Shizune as she looked around at her village.

"Shizune you can't look at this and take the blame." reassured Dan "The humans did a lot worse than this when they massacred our kind all those generations ago. There they destroyed everything here we are going to improve the world."

"Somehow I don't think it will matter to those who died." explained Shizune

"No, I guess it doesn't." confirmed Dan as he lowered his head "But it wasn't your call, you gave us options and we, the council decided to unleash it. The sins of this ours and when the time comes you know what will happen."

"I don't think it will be seen that way by those who we are going to turn." explained Shizune "You know how much time we have."

"Better than most and when the time comes you and everyone else will follow the plan." explained Dan as Shizune lowered her head. "What is it little Shizune."

"It's just I betrayed all my friends here to save my race and in the end I will have to leave them anyhow." Explained Shizune "Just like you left Lady Tsunade to take your spot on the council."

Dan looked down not saying a word; Shizune lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry Dan I know it must have been hard to leave her, you really did love her." apologized Shizune

"Yes, I did but she didn't love me which is why I left." explained Dan as he looked toward his former lover's face which was carved in the stone of the Hokage mountain. "Shizune you will be key in helping the people through this transition, when we have the centers set you will have to go speak to the people who are about to be turned."

"Uncle Dan, I don't think I can." Admitted Shizune "I betrayed these people, I couldn't stand in front of them and tell them everything is going to be ok."

Dan nodded his head.

"I understand, but if you don't then this process will be even more painful." explained Dan

"What about Minato, he was their Kage." offered Shizune

"I would but he has spent so much time away from his son, he will not leave him for a while." Countered Dan "Rin isn't well known, so she is no use. You are the aid of the Hokage, your trusted you can make this transition easier for everyone. You know that our goal is to make a new world and that future will come sooner with your help."

"I will try." answered Shizune as she lowered her head. "But Uncle if I can ask you for something."

"Anything?" inquired Dan

"There is a man, I kind of like we actually had a date before this all started," explained Shizune as Dan placed his hand on his niece's shoulder.

"Say no more, I will make sure he is found and brought to you." explained Dan with a smile, "He must be a good man if you care about him so much."

 **The heart of the Leaf village was in total panic as people ran around trying to find a place to hide, some where hiding from the virus, others from the strange creatures which were now landing in the middle of the street or both.**

"Die!" yelled Iruka Umino as he jumped onto the back of one of these things and with one quick move he stabbed a kunai straight into the thin neck of the bat like creature. He pulled it out spraying the nearby wall with thick black blood. He jumped away as another one of those creatures landed only yards away from her. Like the one he had just killed, it had a thin gault figure like it hadn't eaten a single thing in days. It wore a weave of leather strips inlayed with metal; coming out of its back was two thin bat like wings. It had a flat nose with a point going straight up and pointy ears on the side of it's hairless head.

"You monster, killed my brother!" yelled the creature as it ran through hand signs with its long narrow fingers.

"Wind Style sonic screech!" yelled the creature as it released a high pitch screech. Iruka reached up and grabbed his hears as he was thrown backwards by the force of the sound waves. He flew head of hells bashing his head against the road before she flew through a solid glass sliding door. Finally se came to a stop in what remained of a person's living room. His head was spinning and so was the world as a figure stepped into the hole he had created when he busted through the glass door.

"I have orders to take people alive." Said the creature which had done this to him "But you killed my brother and no one will know what happened here."

Iruka's head was still spinning and he could feel warm blood running down both sides of his face, judging from the ringing tone in his ears she knew he had bursts ears drums. He felt long unnaturally thin fingers wrapped around his neck. With a strength which should not have been possible with a hand so thin and frail looking, the creature lifted him up until his head brushed against the low ceiling.

He looked down just in time to see something out of his worst nightmares; it unhinged its jaws like a snake as four sets massive fangs revealed itself two sets of fangs from the roof and bottom of its mouth. Reacting on instincts and forgetting all his training, he reached for the nearest and heaviest item he could find. In this case, it was a bronze urn located on the mantle; she bashed the creature on the head. At once, it released its hold on her neck and let out an unearthly scream of pain.

Iruka fell to his knees gasping for breath, as he looked up he saw something that he did not expect to see, the side of whatever it was called head was burned as if a fire justu had just passed within inches of its flesh.

"What the?" inquired Iruka as he looked at the dented and broken urn wondering what happened. But he didn't have time to say another thing as his radio came alive. Maybe it was the first thing he had heard or maybe because it was just because it was so surprising.

"All forces, this is the Hokage," said Tsunade's voice over the radio "We can't hold the village and our enemy is reapplying overcoming all our defenses. This will be my last order to you all abound the village, take whatever you can carry and save whoever you can and fight on never give up. Fight on that is my last Order, fight on for the spirit of the Leaf village and the will of fire lives on as long as a single one of us draws breath."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I am planning to take the holidays off so I will not post again until early 2016. I hope you all have a Happy Holidays but in the spirit of the season I will announce that I am currently working on the very early stages of a sequel to the Black Fox. Yes, a sequel to my 100 chapter story The Black Fox is in the works. I have had countless PMs asking for a sequel and I am finally doing it. I hope you enjoyed it. Now until 2016 keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Fall Part 2  
**

The state of Leaf village was in totally panic as most of the village ninja force had taken Tsunade's last order to heart and either rushed forward to engage the invaders or made their way either to the tunnels or to find their families. With the ninja force pulling out or busy fighting back, some the civilians who had not or could not make it to the tunnels had fallen to a more basic nature. Somewhere trying to find their families others were trying to escape, others had other ideas.

"A toast to the Leaf village." laughed a drunk man as he stood over a barrel of foaming beer, in his hand was a stein large enough to fit four normal bottles of beer. He lifted it over his head and poured the golden liquid down this throat. All around him multiple other people were drinking from slimmer glasses or straight from the bottles themselves. The bar had been just on the outside of one of the major medical walls and since it was in view of the ninjas on the wall it hadn't been looted. Now some of those same ninjas where lifting their own steins up.

"To the Leaf, what a hell of a run!" yelled a woman as the ground shook as another building exploded, this caused her to spill some of her beer. The explosion caused more laugher than anything else. "Look I spilled my beer, what a shame."

The room was filled with laugher as the back door flew open and Iruka stumbled into the room.

"Look we have another person, get this man a drink before he falls down!" yelled a twenty some year old.

"What is going on?" inquired Iruka in an almost scream, blood was still flowing down from his ears.

"Well what does it look like we are drinking." reported a woman as she handed an overflowing beer into Iruka's hand. "It's the end of the Leaf and whatever those things are likely going to kill us, or the red flue not sure which is worse but in the end I and everyone else here would rather go out shit faced then sober."

"Here…Here!" yelled almost everyone in the crowd

"Now if Beer isn't your thing we have other drinks and those who want to have sex there are rooms upstairs I am sure you can find someone." laughed the woman "It is the end after all."

"Iruka!" yelled a voice as a woman ran in through the door, like Iruka she was dressed in a jonnin vest but under that was her normal fish net top.

"Maybe her, she seems to know you," laughed the drunk woman

"Anko, is that you?" yelled Iruka

"It's me, come on we need you." answered Anko as she pulled Iruka into the street to where a dozen other ninjas where gathered. Among those gathered were some that Iruka recognized such as Hana Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Kurenai Yuhi who was holding her infinite daughter close to her body. The rest of the faces where unknown to him but they were a mix of the experience ninjas and those who had not even left the village in a mission.

"What is going on?" inquired Iruka

"We are getting out of the village, come on." ordered Anko

"What about the leaf?" inquired Iruka "What about those people?"

"We don't have time to deal with drunk people, we need to leave." Explained Anko "orders from Tsunade and Guy, we need to get out and if possible get whoever else makes it out together to fight back."

"A resistance?" inquired Iruka, as the sound of bells could be heard throughout the village.

"Glade to see you got the point." said Hana as she looked up as another group of those things flew overhead. "Now can we get going?"

 **The door flew off its hinges before crashing onto the apartment floor. Standing where the door had once been where two figure.** Slowly they walked into the apartment stepping over the remains of the door and the frame, which was only good for kindling.

"Kushina couldn't you have knocked?" inquired Minato as his wife entered the apartment; both of them had taken human forms so not to scare their son. Still they were expecting to see him standing there, weakened from the virus with a weapon in hand, then they either would talk him down or if need be disarm him by force. Instead, they saw only an empty apartment with no sign of life aside from the bugs on the floor.

"Naruto?" said the woman's voice as she entered the apartment and began looking around. Minato scanned the apartment it was a tiny one bedroom with only four rooms. A kitchen so small that one had to stand to the side to open the oven all the way and a living room just wide enough to hold a normal size couch against one wall dominated most of the apartment. There was a cheap looking coffee table and a desk in one corner of the living room. All the appliances looked to be at least a ten years old if not older and showed their age. The bathroom was also tiny. In the bedroom they found a simple bed with a dresser in one corner the photos in the cheap frames showed it to be their son's place. On top of the bed was a nightcap which Kushina picked up and held close to her.

"Naruto, where are you?" cried Kushina as she inhaling her son's scent for the first time since he was born.

"He isn't here Kushina," said sadly Minato as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But they said that he was contained inside his apartment, Minato I want my son." cried Kushina into her husband's shoulder "Where is my child."

"We will find him." reassured Minato as he looked around the apartment; he could see that this placed had been torn apart in the past. Maybe it because his father had been a master carpenter and as such he had spent a lot of time around building sites but he could see the bad work where someone had placed mismatching wood panels on the cabinets. On top of that the titles in the bathroom also did not match and everything screamed cheap and substandard work. He could smell the mold coming from behind the walls, he did not want to think about what other chemicals his son could have been exposed to in the substandard housing.

" _They let my son live in a place like this!"_ cursed Minato as he held the woman he loved close to his chest.

"We will find him my Red Hot Habanero." reassured Minato as he used a modified childhood nickname of Kushina, one that she always used to hate unless Minato was saying it. Now it was his pet name for her and in response, she punched him softy in the chest before kissing him. Minato scanned the area, all the medical seals on the window where still intact and there was no sign of canceling them. That meant that someone had to release the seal from the outside. A team of the medical core had to open it, and then he saw a medical bag located by the side of the couch. He searched his memories until he found a name from his son's ninja files.

"Sakura…Sakura Haruno." said Minato as Kushina lifted her head off his chest and looked at her husband. "Naruto's genin teammate Sakura Haruno is a medical ninja she could have released the seals on the door."

"Why does that matter?" inquired Kushina "How does that help us find our child?"

"Kakashi is their genin instructor and from what Shizune has said he now drives home that you never leave a teammate behind," explained Minato as Kushina's eyes widened as she began to realize what her husband was saying.

"They may be nearby, we have to find him." ordered Kushina as she instantly began to focus more on the sounds around her. Due to their transformation she could hear like she had never heard before, she could hear some rats moving inside the neighboring apartment.

"We will find him, he is still sick." reassured Minato "He couldn't have gone far."

 **Outside the Leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki sneezed as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. This caused the others in his group to turn and look at him.**

"Sorry, just a sneeze." apologized Naruto as they kept moving, they could still hear the sound of battle behind them and in the distance they could hear the ringing bells from the shrines located within the village walls.

"I hate those bells," admitted Sakura as Naruto looked at her as they kept moving.

"You always loved when they got those bells out in music class when we were in school," countered Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she looked at him.

" _How could he remember that?"_ thought Sakura as she looked at her teammate.

"You almost got into a fight with Ino when you came late and the teacher didn't have enough for everyone," added Naruto as the memory of that day came flooding back to Sakura. Her mother was sick and she had woken up late.

"And you gave me yours." finished Sakura as Naruto smiled. This caused a smile came unbidden across her face. The smile faded as she remembered why they started talking about bells. "I did like the bells but…Lady Tsunade banned the temples from ringing them for the dead because it lowered everyone spirits."

"I am sure the old lady is fine." reassured Naruto, both of them knew it was a lie but it made her feel better.

"Thanks Naruto…" started Sakura

"Will you two flirt when we are out of danger." snapped Tenten as both of them blushed but kept moving.

 **Yards behind them the battle between Kakashi and the demon bull creature was in a close quarter fight.** Kakashi had the edge over the demon when it came to experience and speed the demon had the edge when it came to pure strength.

"Earth Style, rocky top!" yelled the bull creature as spikes of earth came shooting out of the ground. Kakashi spun around to avoid it but two spikes came out of the ground from where he had not expected he could not dodge them both. He picked the better of two bad choices as he twisted his body away from one spike which would have gone into his upper shoulder but because he did this he couldn't avoid the second spike which cut up his right leg.

Kakashi winced in pain from the deep gash to his leg but he kept his focus as he ran through hand signs. When he finished four spikes of his own shot out around the creature, two moved up and grabbed the creature's hands and the others wrapped around its legs. For a moment, the creature looked at his now restrained hands and feet.

"This will not hold me!" yelled the creature as with a burst of strength he broke the two arm restraints.

"Wasn't trying to," admitted Kakashi as the creature heard the sound of ripping paper, he looked down to see that when he had broke the restraints he had broken paper bomb seals which had been placed in the Justu. His eyes widened as both bombs exploded. The force from the blasts ripped the hands off the creature and when the smoke cleared, the creature was screaming in pain as he looked at the bloody stumps, which had been his hands.

"You monster!" yelled the bull creature "My hands…my God my hands."

"See you later." said Kakashi as he tried to run only to have his injured leg buckle under him. He looked down and study the wound for the first real time. It was worse than he had believed, so bad that he could see the bone through the ripped leg muscle. As he looked down at his leg a realization came to him as he hit his own radio. He grabbed a nearby fallen branch and using it as a crutch he slowly began to move into the woods.

"Kakashi to team." said Kakashi as he moved as best as he could on his wounded leg. "Tap if you hear me. Do not verbally respond."

Kakashi was rewarded with three taps on his radio meaning that they did indeed hear him.

"My leg was injured in the fight; these things will be on top of me soon. Looks like I will not be meeting up with you." said Kakashi "You're on your own now. Naruto, Sakura, Sai it has been an honor to be your sensei now go make me proud. Good luck and remember fight on."

With that Kakashi threw his radio aside, he paused for a moment studying the woods around him trying to decide where he would make his last stand. As he studied the woods he began to ornate himself and soon he realized where he was, with that knowledge he knew where he would make his stand.

 **The woods was dark and full of shadows as Meiko Namikaze sat in a tree by herself, she knew her mission was to spot and if possible capture any humans leaving the Leaf.** Since their numbers where so low and most of their forces dedicated to the attack on the Leaf that left only a small handful to maintain the outer defense line. Most of those assigned where sent to guard the ANBU tunnel entrees while the others where spread out to watch the rest of the area. Meiko was one of those assigned to watch the area alone.

"I wonder what big brother is like." said Meiko to herself as she moved her legs back and forth under her. In the distance, she could see the fire and smoke rising from the Leaf village, it would take a long time to rebuild that city but she was looking forward to it. "Maybe Naruto can introduce me to some of his friends. I wonder if his friends have younger siblings it would allow me to meet some new people who were once human."

Then she heard a noise coming from her right, she turned toward that location only to see shadow figures moving straight toward her. She could not who they were but they were clearly human and judging by how they were jumping from tree to tree they were ninjas. She dove for her pouch and for her weapons when suddenly a kunai went flying past her head.

"Shit." cursed Meiko as she dodged another kunai, then she saw something flap behind the second kunai. Reacting on instinct she jumped toward the ground, however what she believed to be a paper bomb was nothing more than a leaf from the tree she had been in. She stumbled a bit, she was still not used to her new feet and falling from the tree was the longest fall she had done to date in her new form.

"This is for Kakashi-sensei!" yelled a blonde hair young man as he charged toward her with a kunai in his hand. For a moment, she thought it was a younger version of her father, but his eyes the eyes where all wrong. She ducked under the kunai rolling away from the young man before standing back up. Once on her feet she got a good look at him for the first time, he seemed to be a few years older than her. He was dressed in orange pants with a black stripe down the leg, he wore an orange and black jacket, which was open to show a green ninja vest. He stood maybe 5'7 or 5'8 and was built like her father, even the blonde hair was the same shade of bright yellow, on his cheeks where six whisker marks three on each cheek. Her heart rate picked up as she realized who was likely standing only yards away from her.

Before she could say anything a group of ninjas about his age landed beside the man. It was a mix of men and women but all of them had ninja vests on.

"Naruto we need to move." Ordered a young woman dressed in red with strange short pink hair.

"Na…ru…to?" said the demon fox as Naruto titled his head a bit as he looked at her, she was maybe a couple of years younger than him but he hadn't seen many of them before. She had bright red fur with the pointy ears sticking out of the side of her head. She had some white fur on her arms and since she was dressed in a tan top with matching shorts. She had long black stockings, which had multiple straps containing pouches on her legs. Over her top was a ninja vest not unlike ones wore by ninjas from the Leaf.

"Naruto we have to go!" ordered Sakura as the demon fox eyes widened even more as if she had just had something confirmed.

"Wait. Don't go!" yelled the fox girl as she stumbled a bit and pulled out a small flare from her vest.

"Stop her!" yelled Ino as Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled a kunai and threw it at the creature, who ducked down just in time to avoid the attack. Her eyes widened as if she could not believe what happened then she got her footing and shot the flare up into the sky. The flare bathed the entire area in a red glow.

"I have to end this fast," said Naruto as a clone appeared beside him.

"Wait, I don't want to fight you Naruto." stated the foxgirl as she held her hands up. "Listen let me explain my name is Meiko and I am…"

"To hell with you!" cursed Naruto as his rasengon formed in his hand.

"Shit the rasengan!" cursed Meiko as she held out her own hand and her own rasengan formed in her hand. It was clearly not as large as Naruto's and wasn't spinning as fast but it was clearly the Rasengan.

" _How could she know the Rasengan?"_ thought Sakura. Naruto did not wait instead he bolted across the small gap between the two of them, so did this Meiko.

 **In the Leaf the flare coming up from the woods caught the eyes of many people, it wasn't because it was in the woods.** Flares where going up all over the place as those demons outside the wall caught those humans who managed to get out of the leaf. What caught everyone's eye was it was not red which was the agreed upon color for contact or green for a call for aid but blue.

"Minato…could it be?" inquired Kushina only to see her husband disappear in a flash of yellow light. Not waiting another moment, she took off across the rooftops toward the flare, which meant their son had been spotted.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto

"Rasengan!" yelled Meiko as the two rasengans came within inches of hitting each other. That is when Naruto felt a hand on his arm. The arm pulled his rasengan down into the ground where the impact of two rasengans sent Naruto flying backwards causing him to crash into the ground yards. The others had to raise their hands over their faces to protect from the massive amount of dirt which was sent flying from the rasengans.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura into the cloud of dust. As it began to lift, she saw Naruto slowly standing back up, his body was still recovering from his sickness and it took him longer than normal.

"What happened?" inquired Ino

"It can't be," whispered Shikamaru he had seen a blonde man appeared in a flash of yellow, he had white coat with red flames along the bottom. There was no way that it was possible and yet as the dust settled he saw the back of that white coat with the red flames on the bottom. The words 4th Hokage was gone but instead a Namikaze clan symbol with the flames contained in a circle took its spot.

"Meiko are you alright?" inquired Minato to his daughter.

"I am fine dad," said the demon through heavy breathing.

"Let me handle things from here, your mom is coming." Said Minato's voice as he stood up and looked across the field. For the first time he saw his son in person and for a moment he actually thought it was a younger version of himself but maybe that was to be expected Meiko did look a lot like Kushina. He wanted to embrace his son to take him in his arms in a hug but in order to do that first he had to do something he really did not want to do.

Naruto lowered his guard a bit as he looked into the face that couldn't have been there. It was a face that he had seen so many times in photos in the history books but seeing it in real life was something he didn't expect to ever happen.

"4th Hokage?" asked Naruto stunned, Minato disappeared in a flash of light and reappear behind Naruto. With one movement he brought a three pointed kunai up and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck pulling him backwards against his chest. Not the way he wanted to hold his son for the first time in years but it was best way to restrain him.

"I am sorry I had to do this, just relax I have no intention to harm you" started Minato as he spun around so that his back was no longer to the group of ninjas. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the two of them side by side. They both had the same face structure, same shade of blonde hair, even the blue eyes where the same. If there was a clearer sign of the two of them being closely related Sakura could not think of it.

"Calm down." ordered the 4th Hokage to the struggling young ninja.

"You're the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." said Shikamaru "You're a demon?"

"Until a few days ago, I was human," answered Minato as he moved back using Naruto as a shield. On some levels he did not care about Naruto's friends, his first goal was to get his son.

"Why betray the village, you're a hero." snapped Naruto

"Only way I could get my son back," answered Minato as he pulled his son ever closer. "You have grown since I held you when you were born, Naruto."

"What?" inquired Naruto

"You're my son," restated Minato as Naruto and his friends tried to process the information.

"Son? Did you say son?" inquired Naruto his entire body was frozen, his mind could not wrap his around the information.

"Yes, I am sorry for this but your mother is coming and I couldn't let you harm your little sister." Explained Minato

"Sister?" inquired Naruto as he turned his head slightly the demon had changed into a human girl maybe a couple years younger than them with deep red hair. The red hair was the same color as her fur and the bone structure looked the same.

"I told you to stop." defended Meiko from behind. "But I forgive you for that, you didn't know."

"I don't believe you; the 4th was a hero and wouldn't have taken part in the fall of the Leaf." snapped Naruto as Minato lowered his head. "You're a fake."

"You're your mother's son that is for sure. We will explain everything once she arrives." stated Minato as suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone."

"Yes." confirmed Naruto's voice as Minato looked up into a tree, there where now at least three dozen shadow clones spread out over multiple tree branches. There was at least two in them in each tree branch.

"I marked you," stated Minato as Naruto smirked.

"I don't know how you copied the 4th legendary justu but luckily the real Fourth Hokage trusted Jiraiya." explained Naruto as Minato looked each of the clones had a teleportation justu on its hand where he had placed the seal on his son. Minato's mind raced as he remembered when he first showed Jiraiya this justu.

 **Flashback**

A seventeen year old Minato stood in one of the training fields outside the village, the woods was full of kunai. They where at all different distances and placed in different spots around the woods. Standing in the center was an older man dressed in red, his long white hair running down his back.

"Impressive." said the old pervert as he placed his hand under his chin "However what happens if a person makes a shadow clone after you mark them?"

"The seal is copied alongside them meaning that I can get to the clone just as easy as I could the real one." explained a young Minato with a smile as he sat down. "So it isn't that big of a problem. The main issue is that if a mark gets too far out of my range I cannot transport to them. I need to work on that."

 **End Flashback**

"Naruto can make this many shadow clones?" inquired Minato to himself, each clone had a seal on it meaning it would be almost impossible to for him to find his real son. He could teleport himself behind each clone and hit them hard enough to break them but the best way to do that would be to stab them. That risked stabbing his real son and he couldn't do that and he didn't want to think what Kushina would do to him after that.

"Guys run." said one of Naruto's clones as all of them pulled out kunai. "I'll take care of this fake."

 **First, I hope you had great holiday season. Well Naruto meet his father and most importantly, he does not believe him. One issue I had with the anime was that Naruto believed Minato was his father almost at once. So I changed that. I hope you enjoyed it, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Face to Face Part 1**

Naruto cracked his knuckles, which was followed by all the clones filling the woods with the sound, from his position in the trees Naruto could look down at the two false humans. One claimed to be, his hero the legendary 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze while the other claimed to be his very own sister. He could see the transportation seal that the false 4th had placed on his hand when he slammed his rasengan into the ground.

"Naruto…I know this is hard to believe but I am the 4th Hokage and I am your father now come down and let's talk." offered Minato hoping against hope that his words would bring his son down to him.

"Nice try fake." growled Naruto before turning toward his friends who were still standing there. "Run I'll take care of these fakes."

"I'll let them go and not go after them if you come with us." offered Minato

"But Dad what about…" started Meiko only to have her father spin his head around to face his daughter.

"Nice try fakes." stated Naruto as he prepared to attack, kunai in hand. "I'll kill these fakes for impersonating the greatest hero in the history of Leaf."

"Dad, I don't think is going like we planned." observed Meiko as her father found himself in a second hardest situation he had ever found himself, he had to defend his daughter from his son. The only situation which was harder was when the Kyuubi was released upon the village and he had to decide to give up his life to save his son and the village.

"Meiko stay back and…" ordered Minato only to see all the Naruto's clones pull back their left hand, the one which was holding the kunai. The 4th knew what was coming as a storm of kunia went flying toward him, it was only luckily that Naruto sent all his kunai flying at him instead of Meiko. Minato pulled out a six kunai and threw them two to his right, two to his left and finally two to his front. He had only seconds to spare and seconds before it storm of kunai hit he disappeared in a flash of light.

He reappeared in a flash beside one of the trees, before he even had time to study the field he felt an impact in his chest. He looked down to see a kunai had hit his vest. Maybe it was luck or fait but the kunai had hit him in the hardened armor plate above his heart. Reacting fast Minato grabbed the kunai seeing the paper bomb attached to the tail he let the kunai float in the air, the explosion happened at a second after he had disappeared in another flash of light.

"Damn." cursed Minato as he looked at the explosion where he had been only seconds before.

"Damn." cursed Naruto as Minato looked at his son.

"Tell me how did you know I would go there?" inquired Minato to the nearest clone. "There was six options you couldn't have been prepared to cover them all."

"Because the real 4th Hokage is right handed and in most of your fights his owning move was to the right. That left only two options." explained Naruto as Minato nodded his head, that was something Jiraiya had always told him about but it was just a habit he could not seam break.

"Tell me something, if the real Minato always starts to his right and I start to the right does that help you believe me?" inquired Minato with a slight grin as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance in hell." Snapped Naruto

"You're your mother's son that is for sure." observed Minato

 **A few yards away Sakura stood watching the fight part of her knew she had to run but she had already lost Kakashi-sensie, Lady Tsunade was likely gone as well and Shizune turned out to be a traitor, she wasn't going to lose Naruto as well.**

"Sakura we have to go." ordered Ino as she tugged on her friend's arm. "We don't know when more of those things will arrive."

"We can't leave him. We need him to find out what we are dealing." Snapped Sakura back "You go on ahead; I'll stay back here with Naruto."

"And do what watch him fight?" inquired Tenten

"Besides we need you to find out what was going on." explained Ino "You're a better medical ninja then I am."

"I am not leaving him!" snapped Sakura "Ino would you leave Shikamaru, Neji would you leave Tenten? We left so much already we can't leave each other."

"We will not be able to convince her," stated Sai as he pulled out his short tanto blade before striking Sakura on the back of the head with the flat of the blade. Her knees buckled as the blow from her teammate caused her to black out, the last thing she saw was Naruto's back as he did battle with the man who claimed to be his father. With Sakura disabled Neji picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as they kept moving, first by jumping up into the trees before moving from branch to branch.

 **The pain was almost unbearable as Kakashi moved out of the woods and out onto a small road, one of many which ran around the village hidden in the Leaves.** It was a rather simple road, just above a footpath, the road was dirt and just large enough for a single cart to travel down. Kakashi stumbled for a moment before moving down the road. In a twisted luck, he came across none of these demons before he entered a small gathering of buildings at the crossroads of two small roads. There was only six buildings total with the largest being a warehouse of some kind.

Kakashi's vision was begin to blur from the pain as he moved toward the two-storied wooden building at the corner. He pushed open the door to find himself in a large open room full of round tables with high stools. Along the wall was a long bar with an even larger mirror behind it. Everything was covered win a heavy coating of dust and filth, the only disturbance in the dust was the path marked out my the movement of rats and bugs. In the corner there was the remains of the likely owner, the man had clearly been taken by the flue but it was discovered a long time ago that the virus didn't last long once the carrier was dead. The owner had clearly been dead for a while and the rats had feasted on the remains so there was no risk of infection from the dead body. Every bone in Kakashi's body screamed for him to sit down to rest his leg but he knew that if he did he would not stand up any time soon. He had work to do and this spot was going to be his last stand and he knew it.

 **Screams filled the air as Rin Nohara landed in the middle of the forest clearing, her fellow demons looked at her strangely for a moment since she was still in her human form.**

"Don't worry I am one of you and a medic." explained Rin as she took out some pills out of ninja vest and swallowed it before moving onto the scene. "What is the situation?"

"His hands are blown off!" yelled a fellow demon as Rin looked down at the male Ushi-Oni, his hands where totally gone and the demons which arrived on scene had used heavy straps as tourniquets to stop the bleeding. Even so the bull like creature was pale in nature and he was fading in and out.

"Is there anything you can do?" inquired a kitsune as Rin looked down before pulling out the same container which was only had a quarter left of the greenish white piles. She studied it for a moment deciding if it would help him and if it was worth the risk. "He said a masked ninja with silver hair did this."

"To save his arms, no they are totally gone not even the best medic in the world could do anything there." explained Rin as she studied the pills again for a moment before taking six of the pills placing them in her ninja vest out before tossing the vile toward the kitsune. "Have him swallow all those pills two every ten minutes. Then take him to the medical center, they should have stronger stuff which will allow him to get off this."

"What are these?" inquired the Kitsune as she sniffed the pills.

"They increase the amount of blood and allow the heart to beat with less blood in the system, it will buy time for which ever doctor is waiting in the center to work on him." explained Rin as she heard another person landing in the clearing. She turned to see Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the wife of her sensei and the mother of her own student, Meiko Namikaze.

"Rin, Minato may have found Naruto outside the village." explained Kushina

"Makes sense, this is Kakashi's work for sure." confirmed Rin "And I saw your son with Kakashi in the center of the Leaf before the attack."

"You did?" inquired Kushina stunned for a moment before a more important question came to mind. "You didn't grab him?"

"There was no way I could." Defended Rin, she may have been a skilled ninja but she was a medical ninja not a direct combat ninja. There was no way she could have won a fight against Kakashi, Lady Tsunade and the other ninjas which would arrive in the battle.

"Well come with me now, you can help me get my son." offered Kushina as Rin looked at the ground and the pool of blood which lead away from the battle.

"I am sorry Kushina but I have to track down my teammate." Explained Rin

"Alright." stated Kushina as she prepared to move out.

"Kushina wait." ordered Rin as Kushina looked at her. "I don't know how but Naruto can see through the hedges. He can see what we are."

"What, that shouldn't be possible," stated Kushina one of the reasons why they had kept their human hedges was so that they did not scare their son.

"Yet it is, he saw through Shizune's hedge and she said that the Kyuubi died in Naruto," confirmed Rin as Kushina's eyes widened. "My best guess is that when the Kyuubi died something happened which allowed him to see through the hedge."

"What could allow that?" inquired a worried mother

"Not totally sure, likely when the Kyuubi died it released a bunch of demon chakra into Naruto's system. While not deadly in small to medium amounts a massive amount kills human cells." Explained Rin as Kushina's eyes widened and her heart stopped for a moment. "The only option I could see to save him is to turn him and turn him as soon as possible. If that doesn't happen and I am correct Naruto's cells will keep breaking down and he will die."

 **Minato was getting sick and tired of this fight.** Naruto and all his clones had the teleportation seal on the arm, which in a normal fight would allow the legendary Yellow Flash to defeat his enemy with ease. This was not a normal fight this was his son, and he didn't want to think what his wife would do if he harmed Naruto. This limited the options he had before him; he leaped back as one of Naruto's clones came down from the tree tops with a kunai in hand.

As he jumped back another clone came out from behind a tree, this time there was no time to get out of the way. Instead, he let the kunai blade hit his own three tipped kunai. Like all bladed weapons when the two blades hit they scrapped down the side, normally the slide would be stopped by one of the outer points but Naruto's strike had hit the side tip. This meant when the blade slide down the side of the blade the metal blade of Naruto's kunai cut into Minato's skin drawing blood. Minato grabbed the Naruto by the back of his jacket before putting his knee into the clone's stomach. Split and a little bit of blood came out of the clone's mouth he then threw the clone aside and against a large oak tree.

These blows should have been enough to break the clone causing it to burst in a puff of smoke. This caused Minato to look at the clone, unlike the others this one had no teleportation seal on his arm. He had assumed that the real Naruto had been in the rear of his clones directing the action. He smiled for a brief moment; his son was fighting in the front just like his mother always did.

"You really are your mother's son," said Minato as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light before reappearing behind another one of the clones, with a single move he stabbed the clone in the shoulder blade with his modified kunai. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke before Naruto could even blink Minato appeared behind another Naruto clone. That clone suffered the same fate as the first clone and the process took off like a rocket. Within seconds, all the clones had been taken out leaving only the real Naruto.

"Naruto, can we please stop this game?" inquired Minato "I admit I have wanted to spar with you, to train you in our clans justus like I have your sister but there is so much to do first. Your mom wants to cook you a home cooked meal first."

"Still trying to push the whole parents lie?" inquired the real Naruto as he put the kunai away and pulled out his favorite weapon the chakra blades. The blades where basically brass knuckles with the sharpened points at each knuckles and a long curved blade coming out the back. He left one of his hands free, he would need it incase another transportation seal got on him.

"It's not a lie, we are a family." yelled Mieko as Naruto's head snapped toward the girl. She jumped back in fear as she saw her brother's eyes, they where silted and seamed to burn with a hate, but there where also tears in her brother's eyes.

"Just stop with that lie, also you will never get me to believe that the 4th Hokage turned against the Leaf village." snapped Naruto as Minato looked down in shame.

"Maybe when you have children of your own, your understand. Your do anything to be with them, and your pay whatever the price to be with them again." explained Minato

"Naruto!" yelled a female voice as Naruto turned to see a tall woman with long deep almost blood red hair. For a moment he was taken aback from her buety and the look in her eyes was a look he had seen multiple times from mothers seeing their kids come home from their first mission outside the wall. She wore a simple white jacket with red highlights around the coler sleeves and a large red slash which covered her midselection. She wore black pants with helled shoes, around both her legs where two ninja pouchs.

"Naruto." said the woman again as Naruto pulled another chakra blade out of his pack, he now had two possibly three enemies to deal with. The woman raised her hand up to show that she was unarmed. "I know your confused and don't know what is really go on but I am your mother, Kushina Uzmamikie"

"Another liar." snapped Naruto before turned back to so called 4th Hokage. "You demons sure have sunk low, first trying to get me to surrender to a fake 4th who claimed to be my father and then pulling someone to claim to be my mother."

"Naruto we really are your parents." explained Kushina "I held you when you where born and you where prefect in every…"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Naruto as his head snapped back to the woman, his eyes where still the deep blue but they were silted. "I have no family, I have never had a family and all this lying is doing is making me want to kill you more."

"Yes, you do we have never stopped loving you and wanting to come back to you." explained the woman as she voice began to break in pain. "They kept us away from you, imprisoned us until today, what do you think made us do all this. We want to hold your, to be a family."

Naruto looked down for a moment which caused the women to smile in hope, then his head snapped back up and he spat on the ground.

"Nice try but I am not falling for your lies, time to end this," said Naruto as he looked at the three demons hiding in human form, he formed a seal as two shadow clones formed beside him. One clone moved toward to protect the other three gathered in a group behind the first.

"Naruto…wait, I know you don't understand or believe." said the woman who claimed to be his mother, her words where drowned out as the high pitch whining sound filled the air. In the centered one's hand a rasengan began to form only this one was higher pitch then any rasengan Minato or Meiko had ever made.

"What a massive amount of chakra." stated Minato as he looked at the ball of chakra in his son's hand.

"Naruto, we aren't going to hurt you didn't the third, Kakashi or Tsunade tell you who you are?" inquired the demon who claimed to be his mother as she begged for this to end.

"I know who I am, I am a ninja of the hidden leaf and I know you are demons who are out to destroyer her." snapped Naruto as all the clones disappeared as he raised the ball of chakra over his head. "Now shut the hell up and DIE!"

With that Naruto did something none of them had expected he threw the massive spinning ball of chakra toward the three of them. Naruto watched as the man and the woman grabbed the young girl and jumped up and away into the tree just as justu expended and took down multiple trees with the force of the chakra laced wind.

Seeing his opening Naruto turned to run only to see a three bladed kunia in the ground behind him, he didn't have time to do anything more than curse himself as the 4th appeared in front of him. Minato did not say anything instead; he got a strong punch in the gut, which sent him off his feet. At the same time he felt a seal get placed on his body. Instantly his body stopped moving and it felt as if a weight had been placed on every part of his body.

"Gravity seal." cursed Naruto as he tried to stand for a moment but the weight was too much as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry Naruto, but it was the only way," said Minato as he moved toward his son who was lying down in the dirt, Kushina rushed to his side and knelt over her son.

"Listen I know it will take time but we will explain everything…" said Kushina as the sound of chirping birds filled the air. They turned just in time to see hundreds of six-inch long lightening needles come flying out of the woods. They had not expected this and Minato dove to move his wife and daughter out of the line of fire, being hit in the shoulder at the same time. Then he had to use his flying god technique to get out of the way as a giant meat clearer of a sword came down where they were.

"Grab the blonde fool and let's get out of here!" yelled the wielder of the sword as a woman with red hair picked up Naruto and with a little bit of a struggle picked him up and disappeared into the woods. Then the wielder threw a large packet on the ground, seconds after it hit the entire field was filled with smoke. The smoke did not just hid the movements but it scrubbed the scents of everyone making it impossible to be tracked that way.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kunshina as she looked around the empty field but her son was gone.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight I had between father and son. Now yes I had Naruto lose to his father but he got away and has not been turned. Now until next time I hope you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Face to Face Part 2**

Naruto couldn't move he could hardly even breath as he looked down at the passing mass of trees, he was in the arms of some young woman with blood red hair who was wearing a purple top of some kind with black shorts and fish net stocking which went up to pass her knees. The only reason he did not know more was because of the gravity seal placed on him. Every so often he got a look down the girl's shirt to the red sports bra which would have made Jiraiya grin but Naruto had other things on his mind.

"I think we lost them." Said a voice as they jumped down onto the ground, the moment they reached the ground the woman tossed him over her shoulder. That is when he got his first good view of his rescuers. The woman had a strange mix of perfectly straight red hair on one side and a messy set of spikes on the other side. She had crimson red eyes behind a set of thin framed glasses. She had a large pack on her back and multiple ninja tools strapped to her legs. She was about 5 feet five inches and he would guess around a hundred pounds.

"We did." confirmed the woman as she rubbed her shoulder. "Next time you're carrying him."

"Well then you will have to carry my sword." Laughed a man as he came into Naruto's view, he was tall around five eleven with white hair and deep purple eyes. He wore a fish net purple shirt with black pants, sticking out of his back was the massive sword which Naruto recognized from his gennin mission to the land of wave, the Kubikirabocho sword. That was the same sword that belonged to the legendary swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

"Suigetsu, Karin stand down." ordered a voice as a man dressed all in black with a high button collar walked out of the darkness. He still wore the same purple rope belt and pants that he wore the last time they meat. There standing in front of him was his old teammate turned missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha. "Karin, break the seal."

"Ok." Said Karin as she bent down and started to work on the seal, which was placed on Naruto's chest.

"Better watch yourself idiot, the bitch is Sasuke's girl so keep your eyes off her." said the man who had to be Suigetsu.

"You really are an idiot, Suigetsu. The gravity seal stops all movement aside from breathing and blinking. He can't even look around." stated Karin as she worked on the seal.

"Sasuke why are we even dealing with this guy, you yourself said he is an idiot." inquired Suigetsu as Sasuke nodded his head.

"True, but if we are to make any process against this thing we need Sakura and any other medical ninjas we can get our hands on." explained Sasuke as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Also right now just being human is good enough."

"I think I have it," said Karin as she touched the seal again, almost instantly Naruto felt as if nothing had happened. He took a deep breath before reaching for his weapon pouch.

"You don't need your weapons dead last," ordered Sasuke as he stepped on Naruto's hand. "At least not against us, against those things yes but not us. Now I know you wouldn't leave the Leaf village as long as Sakura is alive, now where is she?"

"What are you going to do if I tell you where she is?" inquired Naruto

"Help her find a cure for this thing and hopefully stop these things," confirmed Sasuke as his dark eyes looked down into Naruto's blue eyes. He stepped off Naruto's arm and to the amazement of Naruto he offered him a hand up. "Now either we work together or we die separately and while Karin is a skilled medical ninja we need as many as we can get to fix this problem."

 **Back in the clearing Kushina Namikaze sat on a fallen log with her head in her hands, she just could not take it.** She had been so close to holding her son again and it was taken away from her in the blink of an eye. Whatever they had dropped had covered up any trace of Naruto's scent which meant they couldn't follow him that way and whoever had taken him had covered their footsteps so well it was impossible to tell anyone was even there.

"Don't worry mom, we will find Naruto." reassured Meiko as she stood in front of her mother. "It…will just take longer to find him. Convincing him will certainly be harder than we thought but we do have time before the time runs out and the red flue comes back."

"We may not have that time." explained Kushina as Meiko raised an eyebrow. "Rin, told me that the Kyuubi died inside Naruto and that means he has gotten a deadly douse of demon chakra. If he doesn't change soon he may die."

"What?" inquired Meiko stunned at the news "Are you sure?"

"Doesn't matter, there is no way to know unless we find Naruto." confirmed Minato as he walked forward. "We will find him, believe me we will find him and bring him home."

 **The pain was still knifing up his leg even as he took another deep pull from the bottle of shake pouring it into the glass in front of him.** He sat alone in the middle of an abounded bar, all the other tables where knocked over and covered with dust. He had taken the time to whip the table off and had even cleaned the glass. He heard sounds coming from outside the building which meant it was about time, so he poured himself another drink, this would be his last he lifted up his glass with one hand and moved the other to the seal under the table. With one quick movement he would set up all the charges he had placed around the bar, hopefully he would take a few of them with him.

The door to the bar swung open and Kakashi lifted the drink up to his mask and prepared to set off the charge when he stopped. She had walked in. His eyes moved to her face, yes she was older more mature but that was Rin's face. She even had the same old warm smile on her face that she always had even when the situation seamed hopeless.

"Kakashi." greeted Rin with a smile as she moved toward him; Kakashi did not say anything as she picked up a chair. He watched as she dusted it off and set it up; before she sat down, she went to the bar and got one of the dirty glasses. She moved to run it under the sink water but nothing came out.

"Cold still works." answered Kakashi as Rin nodded before turning on the cold water. Once she had a clean glass, she sat down across from her old teammate.

"You know I still remember the time you, Obito and I broke into the Uchiha liquor storeroom and stole a bottle of aged Whisky. I honestly think that was the first time I heard you laugh," said Rin as she reached into her pack and poured a bottle of whisky, the memory came flooding back to him. She had a bottle of the same brand and year in her hands. "I have been saving this for when we meet again, so if we are both about to die, might as open it."

"Might as well." answered Kakashi as downed his drink, Rin poured herself a glass and poured some into her teammate.

"Don't worry I haven't done anything to it," said Rin as she took her own drink. After she did Kakashi did the same and he poured the next round.

"Here I am having a drink with a woman who is supposed to be dead in a destroyed bar in a village which has been destroyed by the red flue." said Kakashi "How are you still alive, If you are Rin that is?"

"Well since the drink wasn't enough," said Rin as she stood back up, Kakashi watched as she took off her ninja vest before lifting up her shirt. Kakashi simply blinked as Rin stood there in a sports black bra, if that wasn't enough there was the scar where her heart should be. It was clearly a spot where a Chidori had gone through, she spun around to show the matching scar on her back. There was also another smaller scar above her hip from a training accident when he had hit her with an edged kunai. "Happy? How many people do you think know about that scar?"

"Not many." admitted Kakashi as Rin put her top back on and her ninja vest. "So Rin how are you alive?"

"They collected the jinchuriki to test out their virus to get everything right." explained Rin "Since I had the three tails in me, they took me and replaced me with a blood clone. I was still on death's door so they turned me right away, healed my heart short of."

"Short of?" inquired Kakashi as Rin took out some pills and took them.

"I have to take these damn things seven times a day," cursed Rin as she held up the pills. "That is how they controlled me and prevented me from warning you all, kept my access to the pills down and then once Minato sensei and his family arrived the add threat of killing them was enough to hold me back."

"Millions are dead!" said Kakashi as he took a drink. "You couldn't risk helping us?"

"I could have but I only had a day access to the pills at any one time and it was a three day journey to the leaf. Math does not work out and me dying wouldn't make a difference. I will have to live with what I did and you will have to live with your actions here," said Rin as she took a drink of her own as she looked at the walls, they were covered with paper bombs all of whom linked together. "You can blow us to hell and there will two more graves to be dug, Spirts know I deserve to die and your hands aren't clean either."

"True." admitted Kakashi "So is Minato-Sensei and Kushina are really alive."

"Yes, they daughter Meiko she is my student." explained Rin before laughing a bit "You trained Minato's-sensei son I trained his daughter. Do you know where their son has gone?"

"I told them to go on without me and not to tell me where they went." Said Kakashi as Rin lowered her head.

"I figured, but I still had to ask," said Rin as she took a drink "Will it make a difference if I tell you that Naruto is dying?"

"What?" inquired Kakashi

"I don't know without looking at him, but since the Kyuubi died within him his cells may be dying from the massive addition of demon chakra. Depending on the level he may only have weeks before it is too late." explained Rin "Only way to possible prevent this is to turn him as soon as possible."

"Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." explained Kakashi "If it is true, then Sakura will find it and then Naruto will decided what to do."

"I see." said Rin "So we are at an impasse."

"Yes, we are. You could try to take me down but I would set off the bomb killing us both," said Kakashi as he took another drink.

"Yes, or you could surrender and they will turn you." countered Rin the look Kakashi gave her told her how likely that was.

"I could let you walk out and then blow the building. Only one of us will die that way." stated Kakashi as Rin shook her head.

"You could but I am not walking out of this building without you," stated Rin "We are still teammates and part of that is my need to save you if I can. If you turn soon you may have full function of your leg but at worse your be alive."

"What do you recommend?" inquired Kakashi "I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to and you can't kill me without killing yourself."

Rin let out a long breath as she thought about it for a moment, she looked out the frosted window, they could see multiple figures outside.

"First we finish this bottle," said Rin as she looked at the ¾ full bottle of whisky. "Then we beside what happen after that."

Kakashi pushed his glass forward as Rin poured both him and herself another shot glass full of whisky.

"So what are you? I know you're not human so what are you?" inquired Kakashi

"Why spoil the surprise," stated Rin as she took her own drink "Why don't we talk about something besides our current situation?"

"Such as?" inquired Kakashi as Rin tried to think of what to ask.

"I guess after so long apart there isn't really much to talk about beside what happened. You know Obito was alive until a few months ago," admitted Rin, this caused Kakashi's eyes to widen a bit at the news. "Sadly the man who saved his life made him unable to be turned and the flue was 100% deadly to him. I held him as he died; I want to bury him in the Leaf. The question is will you and I be beside him when he is buried."

"We will just have to wait and see," confirmed Kakashi as the two of them sat in the bar drinking without saying a word.

 **Back inside the Leaf village the 5** **th** **Hokage Lady Tsunade was leaning over a her desk in the Hokage's office.** Four Kunai held down the map which covered half the desk, the map was one of the Leaf and it was covered with red marks. It mark showed where one of her ninja units had stopped reporting in, she had ordered a general pull out but she was still broadcasting information out on enemy location. She wanted to be out there fighting these things but as a leader, she knew she would be more help where she was. It was not just reporting enemy location over the radio in a hope that it would help anyone listening to avoid infested area but she had another task something she could not pass on to anyone else. Sitting on the corner of her desk was an item, which had been placed in as an afterthought by the now dead member of the council Danzo. It was a box maybe 18 inches by 12 inches with a cord running out of the back. On the front of the box was a multitude of switches with neighborhood names on it.

"I tried so hard to talk the council out of this but I am the one using it." Said Tsunade as she flipped up a switch, within moments there was a giant boom outside as another natural gas line went up.

 **Flashback**

"This is a crazy idea you want to rig our own natural gas lines to blow up?" inquired Tsuande as she sat in one on the council meetings. Normally a closed-door meeting like this one was focused on ninja missions however this time where talking about the massive public works program, which was going to update all the power and gas lines.

"Yes." confirmed Danzo "It is no different than the already agreed upon plan of blowing up buildings to slow down an enemy advance, only this way we don't have to risk putting ninjas in harm's way."

"And what if one of your preset bombs goes off by accident?" inquired Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade you know as I do, that paper bombs are rather stable until they are triggered." countered another council member "We have even come across paper bomb land mines left over from the first ninja war almost fifty years ago. They were perfectly intact and didn't go off and those where primitive by modern paper bombs. We will be totally safe."

"And beside if it does go off, it can easily explained as an accident and no one will know about the bombs." explained Danzo as Tsunade felt like punching the man in the face.

 **End Flashback**

"God forgive me if there is anyone left alive there," said Tsunade as she flipped another switch as another large boom filed the air. She looked down at her map and realized that she had not heard any reports from an nearby neighborhood.

"If anyone is in the Hakumaru neighborhood respond now." ordered Tsunade as she moved her hand to another switch, she waited for a while before flipping the switch. She closed her eyes and waited for the boom but it did not happen. She tried again, and once again, nothing happened. She moved to the next switch and just like the first nothing happened.

"Well looks like I lost that." said Tsunade as the sound of fighting could be heard outside her door. Knowing that there was nothing that be done she sat down and poured herself a drink. She sat down just as the large double doors leading into her office flew open. Two creatures rushed in, one looked to be a bull like creature and carried a large double bladed ax while the other was a thin delicate looking fairy like creature with long almost impossible thin.

Neither of them made a move toward her as another one of the creatures, walked into the room. This one had blueish white fur over his entire body, he had silver antlers coming out of the top of his head. He wore a simple light blue rob with a silver slash, on the top of his rob was a silver pin which showed a leaping buck.

"So you're the one who is killing my kind," said Tsunade as she took a drink. "So what is your name?"

"I am hurt Tsunade." said the creature in a voice which caused Tsunade's eyes to widen as the creature walked forward transforming with each step. The full rack of antlers shrank down and disappeared into his head as the fur disappeared into his skin. Only the top of his head remained covered and while shorter then the last time she saw him it was still the same shade of blue.

"Dan?" inquired Tsunade

"Tsunade." said Dan as he sat down across from his old lover. "Yes, I am alive."

"You son of a bitch." cursed Tsunade "I thought that Shizune's betrayal was bad enough but you? Is there another traitor I should be looking out for?"

"You don't have to worry about traitors your fight is over." explained Dan as he looked at the drink in Tsunade. "You know I still think about the days when we agreed to move in together."

"You have no right to bring that up." Cursed Tsunade "You faked your death and then lead the attack on my village, you are not the Dan I loved."

"You never loved me." snapped Dan in a burst of anger. "I loved you but you never loved me."

"Of course I loved you." snapped Tsunade back "You were the first man I slept with…well at least I thought you were a man then."

"And that night in the height of our love making do you remember what you called me?" inquired Dan "Because I remember you saying Jiraiya's name instead of mine."

"What?" inquired Tsunade stunned at the words.

"You heard me." said Dan "Luckily the next morning I got word from back home that they wanted me to sit on the council. So we quickly arranged my fake death."

"So you faked your death because you thought I said another man's name while we were having sex?" inquired Tsunade "So you killed millions of people because of the insult to…well I guess the best word is manhood not that your human."

"Think about it that way if you want to, what matters is that your fight is over." explained Dan "Now you have to decided what is going to give your people a future. From where I am sitting you have one of three choices."

"And what are those?" inquired Tsunade

"First you fall in line and help save your people by guiding them through this transition into one of our kind and help us do this peacefully. Second choice is you keep resisting the change until the last moment and you make everyone's lives just that much more difficult possibly costing people their lives. Lastly is that you kill yourself with that suicide pill you have in your mouth and die a pointless death." stated Dan as Tsunade grinned.

"Tell me something how do you intend to rule over all the people you turn, because people will rise up after they turn." explained Tsunade "Sounds to me like you have signed your own death sentence with this."

"Your right." confirmed Dan as Tsunade blinked. "All the members of the council including myself plan to be killed after the turn, luckily the change effects the brain of the person being changed. It fills it with some chemical that makes them nice and happy when they see themselves. It is kind of like how people get addicted to smoking or another drug. That being said it wears off in about four to six months, which is why we are moving ahead so fast. Unbelievably but you're the fifth nation we have hit. In the end the council will die and those purebloods will escape into the mass of new demons with new lives and names, thanks to the panic caused by the virus and then the change no one will be able to figure out who is a pure demon and who had been changed."

"There is no way you can turn all the humans in the world in six months," countered Tsunade

"Once again you are correct but see the red flue as you call it can't be cured, it sleeps only to reawaken in about the same time frame only worse. Even those who made it through an infection will die from it in the end." Explained Dan as Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized that if true all the people who made it through the flue, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and the others would die. "The only cure is to be turned and in the end we will do to humanity what they tried to do to our kind so many years ago. We will remove humanity from the world and pay you back for the massacres and the hunting down of our kind like beasts."

"So because of the sins of our ancestors you're going to kill humanity!" snapped Tsunade "You're not the same man I loved."

"I was never a man and you never loved me." explained Dan "Now will you come peacefully?"

"No." said Tsunade as she leaned back "See there is another option one that you didn't list."

"Yes, you could try to blow me up. I know that the office can be rigged to exploded." admitted Dan with a roll of his eyes. "You shared everything with Shizune and what she didn't know the 4th Hokage told us, having people in place to kill your only son makes even the strongest man come in line."

"Well I made a few changes that he wouldn't know and I didn't tell Shizune everything." Said Tsunade with a grin as a small amount of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. "Like did you know I had poison gas tanks added to the air-condition system?"

"What?" asked Dan as a small amount of blood started to come out of his mouth.

"I will never help you and most importantly you're dead along with everyone else in this building," laughed Tsunade seconds before her whole body started to shake and convulse. Dan stood up as fast as he could and rushed toward the window, he lowered his head and with all his strength smashed into the window antlers first. The glass broke into countless shards as one of his antlers snapped and he fell toward the hard pavement below. His body actually bounced off the pavement as people rushed to help him.

 **Miles away from the Leaf village Kakashi and Rin where still sitting in silence simply drinking, they kept up with each other.** However in was becoming clear while larger then Rin it was clear that Kakashi was taking the blunt of the effects of the bottle.

"So your saying that we are all doomed to die from the flue?" inquired Kakashi as he slurred his voice as Rin downed another drink before pouring herself another. The large bottle was all but gone now, there was maybe enough left to fill Kakashi's glass back up.

"Yes, and you are very drunk." Said Rin

"Well I am about to die?" stated Kakashi as he began to sway a little bit in his chair before falling over hitting the dirty wood planked floor.

"No you're not Kakashi," answered Rin as she finished her drink before disabling the paper bombs. She then knelt down and placed her hand on Kakashi's cheek. "All clear!"

With that a team of demons which had been outside rushed in.

"Bring a medic, I am in no condition to work on his leg right now." ordered Rin as she rubbed her temples. "I am going to be hung over in the morning for sure."

"How did you do it?" inquired another demon "How can you be standing while he is passed out?"

"Well first he had started drinking before me, but most importantly he had lost a lot of blood from the leg wound." explained Rin "that made it easier to get him drunk."

 **Out in the woods Sakura Haruno was on the verge of punching her teammate Sai through the wall of the small roadside rest area that they were currently in.** She was in the back corner of the room brooding so the other members of their team where keeping their distance.

" _We should go out there and go find him,"_ thought Sakura

" _After we punish Sai for what he did,"_ confirmed Inner Sakura

" _Who knows what those things will do with him,"_ added Sakura as she remembered how this man who claimed the be the 4th Hokage looked when he held Naruto at kunai point. " _Could he really be Naruto's father?"_

" _Does it matter, we have to find him!"_ yelled Inner Sakura as Sakura scanned the room with her deep green eyes.

They had taken up settle inside the man's room since the women's bathroom had partly fallen down due to a tree falling on it. They had decided to take a short break and to gather themselves for the task ahead. Also and most importantly the six of them had to figure out where they would go. Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten where standing by sink with a map pressed against the glass. Ino stood behind them, like Sakura, she was scanning the room. The other member of their little group, Sai was standing against the far wall across from her near the door.

"I think our best bet will be to head to the Sand village," offered Shikamaru as Neji raised an eyebrow at the statement. "It likely has the best equipment and they are our allies."

"And they were hit just as bad as we were by this virus." countered Neji as he pointed toward some of the land locked nations on the map. "This nations where not as hit as bad as we were, they are our best bet."

"The Sand is our ally," restated Shikamaru

"Shikamaru." said Ino as she placed her hand on her teammate's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Temari but we need to think about humanity as a whole."

"Guys are you in there?" came a voice from outside the bathroom, as Sakura's head along with everyone's head turned toward the door. The door opened as Naruto walked through the door, he was dirty but he seamed no worse for the ware. Before anyone could move Sakura was on top of him pulling him into a deep hug which caught Naruto totally off guard. After the hug she pulled back and punched in him the chest.

"You baka!" yelled Sakura "You just had to take on those demons by yourself!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." apologized Naruto

"How…how did you get away?" inquired Ino

"He didn't, he had to get saved." said a new voice as they turned to see a man with jet-black hair and dark almost cold eyes.

"Sasuke." said Sakura as a chill ran down her spin.

"Long time, what no hug for me Sakura?" laughed Sasuke as two more figures walked into the now crowed bathroom. "Now I think for the moment we should put our issues aside, because at the moment being human is more important than anything else."

"Agreed." confirmed Neji, for a while everyone just looked at each other without saying a word.

"Now shall we plan our next move or are we just going to keep looking at each other?" offered Sasuke.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Paths**

Sakura just stood there dumbstruck as she looked at her childhood crush just standing a few feet away from her in the remains of a dirty man's roadside rest area. He was dressed in black and his shirt was button all the way up to his neck, aside from his face and hands every part of his body was covered and his hands were only semi visible through fingerless gloves. Maybe it was her medical training but he looked thinner than he had the last time she had seen him but then again none of them had been eating well lately. She had lost fifteen pounds since this whole thing started and as a doctor; she had access to better food then most. There were reports that some people had lost almost fifty pounds because of the lack of food.

"So no hug then." said Sasuke with a grin that sent a chill of fear down Sakura's spin.

"Good, I don't want her touching my man!" snapped the red haired woman as Sakura and Ino both looked at the red haired woman with chrisom colored eyes. "Yes, girls Sasuke-kun is my man so stay away from him or you will have to answer to me."

" _Is she joking?"_ thought Sakura

" _Yes, Sasuke looks just plan creepy now."_ added Inner Sakura as Sakura snapped to attention as she wondered why her inner self would say that. What surprised Sakura the most is that Sasuke did not seem to argue against the statement.

"Maybe some introductions are in order," advised Sasuke as he looked at the red haired woman. "This is Karin and she was head researcher for Orochimaru until I killed him and the man behind me is Suigetsu Hozuki formerly of the village hidden in the Mist."

"We had another member of our little merry band, Jugo but the red flue got him when this whole thing started. He didn't make it," stated Suigetsu as he leaned against the dirty bathroom wall.

"Three out of four people in a group living through the flue, that is very good." Stated Sai

"Not good enough for him." admitted Suigetsu before shrugging. "But if it your time it is your time and better to die as a human then become what they are."

"What are they anyhow?" inquired Ino

"You don't know," laughed Suigetsu only to get a death glare from Sasuke.

"Not surprising they have kept news of their attacks suppressed thanks to the red flue keeping us distracted." added Sasuke "Besides what would a normal person think in times like this when a village stops transmitting?"

Before anyone could answer, he answered it for himself.

"They would assume that the village had fallen to the red flue or the effects of the flue." answered Sasuke "No one would possibly guess it was the return of mythical demon races which where the stuff of legend and fairy tails."

"So you who what these things are?" inquired Neji as Suigetsu laughed before he instantly shut up as he saw Sasuke's glaring at him.

"From what we have learned these are what remained of races which predate humanity." explained Sasuke "They are the source of some if not all those stories about mythical creatures."

"Ok that doesn't makes sense how could they be around without us noticing them?" inquired Tenten

"Hedges." answered Naruto as Sasuke and his team looked at him. "Somehow I was able to see through whatever hedge justu they are using."

"Well that actually makes you useful for something," stated Sasuke "Now I recommend that we get going because sooner or later they will start their search out here."

"There is a city nearby if we move fast we can get there before it sunrise." Advised Karin

"If they are targeting people why hide in a city?" inquired Naruto

"I take that back you are next to useless." laughed Sasuke only to get a death glare from the others in the room.

"If they are searching for people and they have gone through this town then they will not be looking for us there." Answered Sakura

"Very smart Sakura." stated Sasuke "Also inside a city we have a lot of places to hide until nightfall."

"So we are going to move at night now?" inquired Neji "That would limit our ability to see them at a distance."

"True, but Karin can sense them at a distance but from the air they can spot us from a greater distance then what Karin can sense them at." explained Sasuke "At night, they can't see us at a distance that Karin can't sense them at. It is all about distance until we reach Lake Parime."

"Lake Parime why would we go there?" inquired Ino as she placed her hands on her hips "Better yet why would we go anywhere with you?"

"First we are humans and at the moment that means almost everything," stated Sasuke as if he was stating a fact, which was known by everyone.

"And most importantly Orochimaru has an old medical research base there." explained Karin "If there is any place we can find a cure for this stupid thing it is there. Also Orochimaru may have been many things but he was an expert of hiding things and they will not find us there."

"And what if Orochimaru is waiting for us down there?" inquired Shikamaru

"He is dead, besides right now there are more important things to be worried about then my old sensei," stated Sasuke

"I hate to say this but he may be right," stated Naruto as he moved to stand right in front of Sasuke. The missing ninja stood a few inches taller than Naruto but close enough that it had no mater. The two of the glared into each other's eyes. Through a small mirror over a sink, Sakura was able to see that Naruto's eyes had changed they were now silted like they always became when the Kyuubi was taking over, only just like all the other times they remained blue.

" _Is this just me or are his whisker marks darker too?"_ inquired Sakura to herself as she noticed that Sasuke's eyes had also changed into the three-comma sharingan. Those black and red eyes looked straight into Naruto's Blue slited eyes.

"If this is a trap then I will end you." growled Naruto in a deeper then normal voice.

"Right now death is better than becoming one of them." stated Sasuke as Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was about to rip Sasuke's throat out with his own hands. "However I understand."

"Good." Said Naruto as all at once his eyes turned back to normal and the whisker marks had returned to their normal shade.

"So where on Lake Parime are we going, it is a rather large lake," stated Sakura as she tried to remember just how big the lake was on a map.

"The base is in Nysa." explained Karin as Ino's eyes became as wide as dinner plate.

"Nysa? Orochimaru placed a base in Nysa?" inquired Ino stunned at the idea.

"What is Nysa?" inquired Naruto confused about why some city he had never heard of mattered at all.

"Nysa is the playground of the rich and famous, golden sandy beaches, large private yachts, the best shops and five star restaurants," explained Ino as she remembered all the photos she had looked at before the flue came. "I have seen it countless times on famous magazines, each year they hold the top fashion show. There is an island in the lake which as possibly the best hot spring spa in the world. I have been saving up to go there on my honeymoon there when I get married."

"You have been saving money for a honeymoon when you don't even have a boyfriend," stated Sakura to her best friend. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you know how much a night a place at the hot springs cost." countered Ino as she tried to defend herself. "It is almost the price of two S-ranked missions per night."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that right now, blondie," stated Suigetsu with a laugh. "Last I heard that like every other city was falling apart."

"At least it hasn't fallen to those things," stated Karin

"As far as we know." countered Suigetsu as the two of them glared at each other for a moment.

"We need to get going, ever moment we are here the chances that we are found goes up and the likelihood of getting to Nysa unnoticed goes down." ordered Sasuke

"I hate to say this but Sasuke is right," confirmed Shikamaru

"Lead the way," offered Naruto

 **The bells which had rung as the Leaf village was attacked had finally fallen silent as the village came fully under the control of the invaders.** There was the occasional sound of battle as a single ninja or a small group kept fighting but for the most part the village had fallen in a single night with hours to spare before sunrise. Squads of the creatures which had invaded the village moved through the streets and apartments searching for anyone they missed. Here the medical seals which the Leaf village own ninjas had done most of the work for them. When the ninjas had emptied an apartment of the dead, they had placed seals around the doors and windows to attempt to prevent entry. This was working against the villagers in hiding now since the demons would search apartments where the tap was removed.

"We need to get out of the village," stated Hana Inuzuka

"Under statement of the year." stated Anko as she looked out of a small hole in empty rooftop water tower which was their current hiding spot. The streets where still full of those creatures and ever so often one of those damn flying kind would land on the roof to take a short break before taking off again.

"We got this close," countered one of the young ninjas who had been crammed into the water tower.

"And do you see all those things walking along the wall?" inquired Iruka "In order to get pass them that way we would have to climb the stairs which are in the open, then jump down from those walls and get into the woods which are a quarter of a mile away from the wall."

"What about the gate it is right there." offered the same young ninja as the gate suddenly began to open. Everyone was on edge as the large oaken reinforced gates slowly opened, before whenever the gate had opened it was only to allow more creatures in.

"We need more help here!" yelled one of the creatures; this one looked like a lizard of some kind. It walked on two legs but its tail was long enough to drag behind the creature. It was dressed in scaled armor of some kind and the scales, which made out its real skin was a deep rich copper color with black highlights. Around its face and down its neck the scales where lighter. The thing that made it really stand out was that unlike any lizards any of them had seen it had a cobra like hood, which came off the sides of her head and fanned down behind where her ears should have been. Standing beside the snake lizard creature was a woman, who looked very normal but unlike any truly normal person, she was not freaked out about being surrounded by unhuman creatures.

"Isn't that Kakashi on the ground there?" inquired Hana as Iruka looked and there was another human down there. There on the ground lying on a makeshift stretcher was Kakashi Hatake, his leg was bound in heavy wrappings but even from this distance, they could see that a large amount of it was stained red with blood. The woman was holding his hand as she held a large bag full of something with the other hand. A tube ran from the bag she was holding down to Kakashi's arm.

"I think so," confirmed Iruka "They got him too."

"Great if the copycat ninja couldn't get away then how are we supposed to," asked one of the younger ninjas

"We will get away." reassured Iruka

"Or we will take as many of these things down with us." added Anko as a figure came running from one of the alleyways. Like the woman holding Kakashi's hand she was human in fact she was someone everyone knew well. He short black hair still framed her face like it always did and that worn smile was something she always gave to her friends whenever she was coming off a double shift at the hospital.

"Shit that in Shizune." cursed Iruka as he moved to make for the hatch, which was the only opening large enough for a man to get out. Hana grabbed him to prevent him from going out.

"You can't save her and you would only doom all of us," cursed Hana "Think with your head, not your dick."

"Shizune has done so much for us, we have to try to save her and we can make a break for the gate at the same time." Snapped Iruka "She broke cover and gave herself over to these things to save Kakashi, her kindness is going to do her in."

"I don't think she has to worry about that," countered Anko who was still looking through the small opening in the metal. "Look."

Iruka looked through an opening to see Shizune had walked past the guards without even getting a second look. Iruka looked on confused as Shizune moved to kneel beside Kakashi, he watched as she went to work on his leg. Then suddenly before Iruka's eyes Shizune changed, her skin was changed into black fur with patches of white. Her face changed and aside from her cloths, he could not tell the difference between the women who he had been on a handful of dates with and one of the creatures which was now walking around the village.

"She is one of those things?" inquired Iruka

"I was about to ask you if you knew?" inquired Anko "But your question kind of answers that question. So she is a traitor."

"All well and good that we know that but we still need to get out of the village." Stated Hana "Since Shizune is a traitor they likely know all the ANBU tunnels, which means we have only one real choice left."

"What is that?" inquired Anko

"One of the clan tunnels but the nearest one I know of is almost a quarter of the way around the village." Stated Hana "But it may be our only chance."

"Lets do it." ordered Anko as they quickly left the water tank and moved toward the secondary hiding spot where the rest of the group of them where hiding in the rooftop storage area. They quickly explained their plans and moved to the street level. While this slowed their movement, it prevented them from getting spotted from the air by those creatures. As they moved through the streets they came across creatures who were patrolling the streets, some of them where leading prisoners to some other location in the village. Still ever so often, a scream could be heard in the distance as someone was found hiding in whatever place they had believed to be safe before they were discovered.

 **The woods where passing fast as they moved through the darkened woods, the tree branches where worn by countless other ninjas who had used them over the years however the branches above provided some cover from above.** The red haired woman Karin was in the lead along with Sasuke, behind the two of them was the man with the giant sword on his back. Sakura pulled back a bit as she moved back away from the center where she was until she was running side by side with Naruto.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" inquired Sakura as Naruto turned his head and looked at her.

"I am as fine as I can be," answered Naruto before laughing a sad laugh, which caused Sakura's heart to break. "Well Sasuke's back so that is at least some good news."

"Naruto, I don't think that is really that important right now," countered Sakura

"It is somewhat, it means I kept my promise to you Sakura-chan." said Naruto with another sad laugh.

"I know it may not be something you want to talk about but do believe that man?" inquired Sakura as she decided to change the subject away from their black haired teammate. Naruto turned and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't believe those imposters where the 4th Hokage and this Kushina Uzumaki." said Naruto as he flicked his hand to show how much he did not believe them. "Just some demon pretending to be my hero and another one using my last name trying to make me believe it's my mother."

"Kushina," inquired Sakura as she searched her memories, Naruto turned and looked at her slightly confused at the pause. "I have heard Shizune talk about a woman named Kushina in the past whenever we went out to eat. I would say this is the best food I ever had and she would say that it is good but it isn't the equal to Kushina's cooking."

"Maybe this is the same demon thing," noted Naruto

"Maybe, I must admit that man who claimed to be the 4th looked a lot like you," admitted Sakura as Naruto shrugged.

"And Shizune looked human even though she wasn't. Easy enough to look at a photo of the 4th before doing a hedge." said Naruto as he shook his head. "I must admit the girl we ran into first; Meiko I think that was her name did look a lot like Kushina."

"I didn't see her." said Sakura as something crossed her mind but she didn't say it outload.

" _Wait, if they used a photo of the 4_ _th_ _to make a hedge it wouldn't explain how Naruto-kun looks so much like him, they couldn't fake that. Also If this Kushina looks like Meiko and Meiko claimed to be Naruto-kun's sister how could the demons make the two demon human form look like without planning ahead."_ Thought Sakura as her mind began to follow the train of thought. _"It is highly unlikely that they could have set it up so fast and we ran into Meiko by a twist of fate. Would not that make it likely that Meiko and Kushina are mother and daughter and she called the 4_ _th_ _Dad right away before they even tried to get Naruto-kun to come with them. That is either something they planned very well or it is possibly the truth. Could they really be his parents?"_

" _You know what the truth is?"_ said Inner Sakura with a knowing tone of voice.

" _What?"_ inquired Sakura hoping for some insight from her inner self.

" _I know you called Naruto, Naruto-kun three times,"_ reported Inner Sakura as Sakura forced her inner self back into the corner of her mind.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?" inquired Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"What sorry I didn't hear what you were saying." Admitted Sakura

"No problem, I asked if you would want a blood sample of one of the demons?" inquired Naruto as he reached into his pack and pulled the bloodstained weapon. "I got one of the demons and wouldn't knowing what they are help you find a way to beat them?"

"Of course." Said Sakura as she reached out and took the weapon from her teammate. Suddenly Karin raised her hand and instantly everyone came to a stop.

"What is it?" inquired Naruto

"We have company in the town up ahead." reported Karin as she closed her eyes and did a hand sign.

"Can you tell how many?" inquired Sasuke

"Five of them and from this distance they seem to have human chakra," explained Karin

"You can tell that there are five people in that village?" Inquired Neji as he moved forward and stood beside Karin. "We have to be at least three kilometers outside the village, I can't even see anything that far away with my Byakugan."

"I actually knew that someone was there about half a kilometer back but I didn't have enough details to know if the chakra sources where human or demons. I couldn't even tell if they were really there or just chakra ghosts." Explained Karin

"Chakra Ghosts?" inquired Naruto confused.

"Just my nickname for when I sense someone at a distance but I can't tell how many people are there and where they are." Explained Karin "I still don't really know for sure if there are five or six people, they are so close together that their chakra is blending together so it is possible how many are really there."

"Well lets go see who it is." said Naruto as they kept moving toward the nearby village.

 **The first rays of sunlight where just poking their way through the low lying clouds on the horizon filling the abounded farming village with shadows.** The shadows came to rest over what had once appeared to be a model small farming village. It sat on a crossroads with about four dozen buildings in the surrounding area. Most of the buildings where classic looking farmhouses with a bank, police/fire station and bar in the center of the village. The tallest buildings in the town was the city hall bell tower and that was only three stories tall. Once you looked past the buildings the real state of the village came into focus. The streets had weeds growing between the coble stones, the windows on the handful of stores where covered up with boards and wild animals could be seen moving between the buildings.

On the outer edge of the village sitting by the window of a long abounded farmhouse sat Kiba Inuzuka, his hand ran down the back of his ninja hound Akamaru.

"We should be heading out soon," said Kiba as he looked over his shoulder to where the Kumogakure ninja Karui lied on a couch. Her leg was wrapped from knee to ankle in blood stained wrappings.

"Wonderful another day of pain while I try to walk on a bad leg." Cursed Karui

"I don't know what you're complaining about; I am the one who has to carry you." countered Kiba only to a death glare from Karui with those deep golden eyes, which along with her bright red hair jumped out to the Leaf ninja. Knowing that he had to change the subject or deal with her, he changed the subject. "Either way, at least Hinata was able to find some chicken eggs so we will have something fresh for a change."

"Yes, that is something," confirmed Karui not wanting the fight, suddenly Akamaru barked softly causing Kiba to turn to the window. He jumped to his feet when he saw movement in the street in front of the house. By instants, he reached for this weapon pouch only to stop when he saw the man who was in front of the group was Naruto. His eyes looked down the line to see his friends where outside, then he saw two people he did not know and one which caused him to reach for his weapons again. There standing beside his friends was Sasuke Uchiha.

"We have company." explained Kiba as he moved toward the door and opened the front door. "What the hell are you guys doing with Sasuke?"

"Good to see you two dog boy." Said Naruto "And at the moment being a human is more important then anything else."

"Naruto-kun." Said a female voice behind Kiba as he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata standing there with an iron frying pan which they had found. The five small eggs they had found where still sitting in the pan.

"We need to get under cover before any of those things fly by." Ordered the red haired woman as the group moved into the house.

"What is going on?" inquired Kiba

"Your village has fallen hasn't it?" asked the other Kumogakure ninja Samui as she entered the room as well.

"Yes." confirmed Shikamaru "and who are you?"

"Another refugee like you are now." answered Samui

"First we hid, we could be spotted from the air if we move in daylight." stated Sasuke

 **Minato Namikaze was running as fast as he could in the direction, which he believed his son had gone, he was hoping to get something that could lead him on a path to find him.** He watched for anything that could be a sign of movement in the woods. A broken branch, foot prints on dirt or even the smell of humans on the wind. As he ran, he could not help but remember how his wife cried at how close they had come to getting their son back only to have it ripped away from him. Kushina had regained her composure and along with Meiko had joined him the search.

"I will find him." Said Minato to himself as he looked down, he stopped in his tracks and looked down at the tree branch.

"Stop!" yelled Minato as Kushina and Mieko who were about a 100 yards away from him stopped and moved to his side.

"What is it dad?" inquired Mieko before waving her hand in front of her nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Human waste." answered Minato

"Isn't there a rest area down that way?" inquired Kushina as she pointed over her shoulder.

"I believe so but we are up wind from it," explained Minato "So the smell shouldn't be coming from that, but someone who was using that as a shuttle would pick up some of that."

"Look here." stated Meiko as she jumped to a nearby branch and pointed at a mark in the tree bark. "The bark here is broken like someone's foot slipped on it. Looks like it is going South West, whoever left these marks are following the road."

"Naruto?" inquired Kushina

"Or someone else." Admitted Minato before looking into the eyes of the woman he loves, there was a sadness there, which broke his heart. "I am sorry Kushina-chan but I will not lie to you about something like this, but it is also the only clue we have found that anyone was in the area."

"Lets go." ordered Kushina as she moved down the path which she hoped would lead her toward her long lost son.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and that I have joined up Naruto's group with Hinata's group. Now a few weeks ago I announced that I was going to do a sequel to my Black Fox story from a few years ago. Here is a clip of that story idea that will start sometime around the time I finish with my other Naruto story the Ark.**

 **Possible Clip from The Black Fox 2:**

Pitch-black Chakra danced around the large dome like ceiling of the massive cave, it was quickly joined with deep purple chakra. The addition of a second chakra color caused Airi Namikaze to turn her gaze away from the dancing chakra. What she saw amazed and confused the 16 year old chunin of the hidden Leaf village. There was suddenly another one of those crazy death priests praying from that damn book with two cloaked figures on either side of him. Behind those figures where more figures, all these had Leaf headbands on them. One of them was a person she knew was Konohamaru Sarutobi but he was dressed differently then she had ever seen him. The three younger figures standing around him where three she had never seen before. There was also another exit tunnel which had appeared, it was as if she was looking into a mirror of the chamber but aside from the Death priests none of the people where the same.

Of three figures, two of them where boys and one of them was a girl all of whom where about the same age as herself. The first boy wore mostly blue with impossibly pale skin. The other was a young woman dressed in a red top with red-rimmed glasses and lastly the boy had a jet black jacket with the same shade of blonde hair she had. For a moment she thought it was her father or little brother but his hair style was very different. She studied the strange team across from her, the girl with jet black eyes must have sensed someone looking at her and turned her gaze toward Airi. The two girls just looked at each other, for a moment and she looked just as confused as Airi.

Both young women looked up and away from the looking at each other, the sound of clashing metal filled the air. Airi looked up at the dancing chakra, the black chakra and the purple chakra had formed two figures, which were now fighting against each other across the ceiling. It was as if she was watching a recorded battle only on fast forward. The speed kept getting faster; it was a strange effect because as the speed increased the figures came into better view. The black one was large and seamed to have horns while the other, the purple one was smaller. Finally the battle reached its peak as the smaller one slashed through the larger one. The black chakra was then consumed by the purple chakra, the figure just stood there.

Airi's eyes widened as the chakra figure began to take a more solid shape, first the it was the hands which was holding onto a thin sword which had snakes engraved on the metal and on the handle. The figure wore demon snake armor including chest, legs and arm armor.

"That can't be…" stuttered Airi's as blue eyes widened as she realized who it was, standing there in demon snake armor was the man her father had killed almost 15 years ago. There back from the dead was the demon Snake Summoner, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Yes I plan to have a sort of cross over between my story and the official cannon. Now I hope that gets you interest and until next time please keep reading thanks. Wilkins75.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Lost of Humanity**

The sun was still bright in the sky; it was beautiful day for late September one of which anyone would have loved. The mood in the farmhouse was the total opposite of the weather outside, the house was dark and the mood was even darker.

"So Kumogakure has fallen to these things too?" inquired Shikamaru as he sat on top of a small flat top storage case. Everyone was gathered around the two Kumogakure ninjas Samui and Karui. Karui's leg was being unwrapped by Sakura causing the red headed ninja to wince in pain.

"Yes, a couple of days ago." Confirmed Samui

"A couple of days you can't tell us more than that?" pressed Neji

"You try to remember how long it has been while your running and hiding, getting a moment here or there for sleep," snapped Karui before wincing in pain as Sakura undid the final layer to show the injury.

"Damn, that is horrible," stated Kiba as he looked at the massive hole of missing flesh in Karui's leg. There was a fist size hole in the inner side of Karui's leg about half way between her knee and her ankle. Puss and dried blood formed a sick crust over the wound.

"I am amazed that you could even walk with this wound." Said Sakura as she reached into her pack and pulled a small scroll and wrapped it around the wound. "It shows how strong you are."

"Was that ever questioned." snapped Karui as Sakura shrugged

"Well I only just met you but it may help you deal with this, your feel slightly weird." Said Sakura as she ran her finger down the scroll which she had wrapped around the leg. Instantly Karui began to shake a bit as she went to grab her leg only to get it swatted away by Sakura. "I know it feels weird but you have let them do their work."

"What who is working?" inquired Karui

"The maggots I just unsealed on your wound." Stated Sakura as Karui and others eyes widened.

"Very smart." said Karin as she leaned in the doorway to the living room. Sitting in a kitchen table chair he had brought into the room was Sasuke, his sword resting against his knee. "The maggots will eat the dead flesh and clear the area for you to work on the leg without that in the way."

"Don't you have a more modern medicine for that?" inquired Kiba

"I do." admitted Sakura "But as much as I hate to say this but nature has us beat on this front but Tsunade did find a way to speed up the process. The wrapping will help speed up the bugs and it should clear out the dead flesh in about 90 minutes and then we can try to seal up the gash."

"Now one last thing to do," said Sakura as she pulled out a long needle and injected a clear liquid into her leg. "This is a strong antibiotic which will not hurt you."

"So how did your village fall?" inquired Neji

"Rather simple we were weakened by red flue and then those things came swooping down on us." Stated Samui

"Weaken by the red flue is an understatement." countered Karui "We were at the breaking point, we had no safe zones, it was basically a free for all when it came to getting supplies. It was basically only the will of the Raikage and Killer Bee sensei that we still as together. Then the Raikage was stabbed in the back by one of his guards who turned out to be one of those things."

"Shizune likely would have done the same thing if we hadn't found what she was." Said Naruto

"We still don't know what she is, well we don't know for sure," corrected Sakura

"Shizune is a traitor?" inquired Hinata as she stood as close to Naruto as she dared but still kept three people between her and him.

"Yes." confirmed Ino "I don't know what she is."

"From what you have told me she looks like a Bai Ze." explained Shikamaru as everyone who didn't leave the Leaf with him looked at him. "I read about them in a book of legendary creatures. They are deer people who if legends are true protected the animals of Nara woods and taught the early members of my clan how to use Deer in medicine."

"Well the Legends seem to be real and what is worse is that they have had this planned out for years." stated Samui "They somehow even got Yugito Nii to turn against us."

"Who is Yugito Nii?" inquired Sai as he sat by the window.

"Well we thought that the Akatasuki had killed her but clearly she was still alive and somehow she became one of those things." stated Karui "I guess we couldn't expect a Jinchuriki from going over them when normal people once turned do the same."

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes both turned to Karui.

"Jinchuriki?" asked Hinata "What are Jinchuriki?"

"Human containers for one of the Tailed demon beasts." explained Samui "Our village had two of them Yugito Nii had the two tailed and our Sensei Killer Bee had the 8 tailed. From what I heard the Akataski had all but the 9 tailed, 8 tailed and the 7 tailed beasts."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the demons are using them to spread this red flue." Stated Karui

"Well your semi true." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Naruto…don't." started Sakura and for a moment both of them looked at each other. "You don't have too."

"Yes, I do." said Naruto as he lowered his head. "You said that the Akatasuki never got their hand on the 9th, 8th and 7th tailed beasts?"

"Correct." Confirmed Karui as Samui's eyes widened.

"You're one of the Jinchuriki." Stated Samui as all his friend looked at him. For a moment no one said anything as everyone looked at Naruto.

"He has the Kyuubi in him, the nine tailed demon fox." confirmed Sasuke as Naruto glared at him. "We need to keep this going and get behind this behind us."

"Naruto-kun?" inquired Hinata only to have Sakura's head snapped toward her.

"Wait if you have the Kyuubi are we in danger of you suddenly becoming one of those things?" inquired Ino "I mean are in danger of the Kyuubi taking over and trying to kill us?"

"Ino, I have known for a while about the fox," snapped Sakura as she came to Naruto's defense. "We are in no danger form the Kyuubi."

"In fact I had the nine tailed in me, somehow the fox died but I lived." said Naruto "But that isn't important, what matters is according to Shizune, I and the other Jinchuriki may be the reason why some people may be alive. We leak demon chakra and according to Shizune who claimed to have designed the flue said that the more exposer a person has to said demon chakra the more likely a person is to live through the flue and make it through the change."

"That is possible." said Karin "Kind of like how long time exposure to something makes someone better to reisiest it."

"Does this help us?" inquired Sasuke as he looked at Karin.

"A little but not much." Admitted Karin "But it is better than nothing. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"The three demons you saved me from claim to be my parents." Explained Naruto as people who where not with them when they left the Leaf looked at him. "They are lying of course."

"So you say." stated Sasuke as he brushed the idea aside as not important to the task at hand.

"They claim to be your parents?" inquired Hinata as she lowered her head and looked away as Naruto turned his gaze toward her. "Who are they?"

"If they are lying then why does it matter?" inquired Kiba

"They claimed to be the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and someone named Kushina uzimakie." explained Naruto as Hinata eyes widened. "Doesn't matter they are lying."

"I recommend we get some rest." said Sasuke suddenly as he stood up using his sword to help him up. "We don't know when some of those things will show up, so we need to get as much rest as possible."

"Since you guys had all night here while we where running you can maintain the watch," stated Suigute as he pointed toward Kiba and his group. "We have a long night of running ahead of us."

"Agreed, I could use with a nap." Stated Naruto as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Kakashi was slowly regaining his composer as he opened his eyes to see the wooden roof of some buildings.** The roof was full of little marks in the wood, which seamed familiar to him until he saw the remains of lights, which hung from the ceiling smoke stained.

"I am in the Silver Kunai." Said Kakashi as memories of the multiple times he and other ninjas had come to this bar after a mission. The marks on the ceiling came from half drunk or more often enough fully drunk. He could still smell the beer and liquor even though the bar had been in one of the areas abounded to the flue in the first outbreaks.

"Yes, you are." said Rin as she sat beside him on a bar stool, because it was raised higher than a normal chair she looked taller then what she normally did. "It's our hospital right now, since the main one isn't safe. Seams that Guy and a few other ninjas are held up in the basement."

"Good for them." stated Kakashi as he looked around, there were other humans lying on cots while some of those creatures moved among them treating their wounds.

"Yes, but it makes working on your leg harder." stated Rin as she took a drink of water. "I would say let's get a drink but it was because of that you passed out in the first place."

"What happens now?" asked Kakashi as Rin lowered her head a bit.

"Always straight to the point with you, I guess some things never do change." laughed Rin before becoming more serious "But I am wrong, things do change and not always for the better."

"You're going to change me into one of those things aren't you?" asked Kakashi

"yep." confirmed Rin "Not really my choice or yours, but to tell you the truth I am happy that they are going to turn you."

"You're happy that I am going to lose my humanity?" asked Kakashi, deep down he wanted to snap but he could not snap at her.

"I am happy you're going to live, if you don't turn the flu comes back and kills you. There is no cure for the flue, it only disappears for a bit but then it comes back stronger than ever and no one can live through that," explained Rin as she took a breath. "Humanity is gone, the only choice now is either to adapt or die."

"And what if I choice die?" asked Kakashi "Even after they turn me I can kill myself."

"Would you?" asked Rin as Kakashi blinked. "No I don't think so, you're many things but you're not the type of man to kill yourself for no reason. You will fight and die for someone but you're not the kind to sitting in a bathroom and run a kunai across your wrists."

"How many of those demon types are there?" inquired Kakashi as he tried to turn his mind away from the possibility of ending his own life. He had seen some of them these demons before but he was not sure how many there are.

"For the most part there are twelve races but some could argue that there are in truth sixteen." Stated Rin as Kakashi looked at her slightly confused. "See one of the races, the Kami are kind of split into different sub groups which look very different physically but unlike the other races they can produce children together without going into a transformation."

"Wait, transformation? You demons can change too?" inquired Kakashi as Rin nodded her head.

"Yes, happens commonly when two demons from different races fall and love but a person can only change once." explained Rin "However the body can change only so much before it is too much for a person to change and live."

"And what are you?" asked Kakashi as Rin looked away for a moment. "I have seen what Shizune is and I can see the others."

Rin did not say another word; instead, she reached for a small silver bracelet which she wore around her wrist. She pulled it off and for a second Kakashi did not think anything had changed then he noticed that her skin looked smoother and took on a reddish purple tone and her hair had streaks of purple in the same shade of her check marks. Her hair actually started moving as if it was an actual fire. Two small horns came out of the side of her head in the hairline above her eyebrows, which also looked like they were on fire. She turned to face him and her eyes where very different they looked as if there was an actual fire burning behind deep purple eyes.

"Ok, you look like your burning." Said Kakashi as Rin laughed a bit, as a small forked tail came around so that Kakashi could see it.

"Well I am a fire Kami." said Rin as she moved some of her fire like hair aside. "In the bad old days humans mistook us for devils."

"Kami…" said Kakashi as he tried to search his memory, it had been so long since he heard any of the old grandmother stories where Kami's and Demons where common. He had enough issues dealing with the Tailed beasts he did not want to deal with fairy tales. "That is like an elemental spirit right?"

"Correct, there are Fire, Water, Air, Wind and Lightening Kami." explained Rin "We are the only demons who have radically different looks for the same species."

"Wait, those elements are the basic natural types." Said Kakashi

"Very sharp for someone who just woke up, maybe because fire was my chakra affirmation that I am a fire Kami." explained Rin "I wish I was water, I miss going for a swim but I am basically living fire and fire and water don't mix, I still have to drink but swimming would be suicidal. However I did learn a lot of new fire Justus, I had too I can only use fire Justus."

"So your living fire?" asked Kakashi as Rin nodded, to demonstrate she held up her hand which instantly became covered in a purple fire. "Ok, then how come your cloths don't turn to ash."

"I am living fire but I can control how hot I am." Said Rin as she reached out and brush Kakashi's check. Her skin felt slightly warmer then normal but not much.

"I see." Said Kakashi "And what am I going to become?"

"I don't know." Admitted Rin "They thought I was going to be a Kitsune because I was around the Kyuubi with Kushina but I came out a Kami. You just can't tell for sure."

"What are the demon types?" inquired Kakashi as he winced a little in pain. "I am assuming the fox human is a Kitsune?"

"Correct, after that we have Inugami which from a distance look much different from Kitsunes but they are wolves. Next comes Bakeneko's which are like Kitsune's only instead of foxes they are cats." Said Rin as she looked around the bar turned field hospital. She spotted one checking on a knocked out woman at the far end of the bar. "The thing about them is that they can have very buitiful and colorful coats of fur, there is one of them I know who you would swear was a walking rainbow."

"Must be hard to hid with that type of fur." noted Kakashi as Rin laughed before nodding her head in agreement

"Hell I am living purple flame, oh by the way for the longest time they had no idea why I have so much purple flames." Laughed Rin

"That isn't common, I haven't seen many of your kind." Said Kakashi

"No, it is rare but they assumed that it was because of my birthmarks but the new theory is that because of me having a demon that it changed me slightly to make me stand out from the rest." explained Rin "They believe this because when they turned Yugito Nii, who had the two tailed she came out with blue fur."

Rin paused for a moment as a spider like creature with long thin legs which towered over everyone moved passed them. The creature moved over the Kakashi without even looking down.

"We are trying to have a conversation down here!" snapped Rin as the Spider creature turned and to look at Rin only to hit his head on a beam.

"Damn, Nymph." cursed the creature before moving off.

"That is a Jorogugumo, I don't have to tell you what they are like." said Rin "Their aquatic cousins the Heikegani, they look like crabs are just creepy in my view."

"Well you never liked spiders or crabs," stated Kakashi

The sound of footsteps caused both of them to turn to see the same giant ox or bull like creature which Kakashi had fought stood there. It wasn't the same creature, in fact unless things had changed a lot it was a female who stood in front of him.

"Now this is an Ushi" explained Rin "Kind of rude for one to walk up without saying a word, but not surprising."

"Kakashi Hatake come with me now." ordered the Ushi as Kakashi looked down at his leg.

"I don't think I can walk," stated Kakashi as the Ushi rolled her eyes and snorted before moving to lift him up.

"I'll take care of him," offered Rin as she gently helped Kakashi up.

"Follow me." ordered the Ushi as she moved out of the bar.

"You should be thanking me." whispered Rin into his ear. "Ushi version of gentle would get people kicked out of a Bondage Sex club."

Kakashi with Rin acting as his crutch was led out of the bar and into the bright sunlight of the street. Kakashi blinked as he looked out of the village, it was in a horrible state with fires still rising from multiple locations in the village. Three out of every four windows he passed where either busted out, boarded up or cracked. Rubble filled the street and he could of sworn he heard screaming in the distance.

As they passed a woman with bird like wings which shot out of her back and went all the way above her head before coming down until the brushed the ground. She feathers down her legs and her hair looked to be feathers as well. Rin stopped for a moment and turned so that he could see her better. The bird creature was talking with what for the lack of a better turn was a snake woman.

"That is an Air Kami." explained Rin "And a Nure-onna or Nure for short."

"I have seen the air one before, didn't know what they were." confirmed Kakashi as they kept moving. They reached the southern market, which had been cleared out trash and rubble; however, it was now full of people. They were all in a sad state; they wore dirty cloths and a few people where shirtless. They all looked as if they had not bathed in weeks which was likely the case. Some of them had wounds wrapped in dirty rages and a few where clearly in the late stages of the red flue.

Standing on a makeshift stage was the creature which was the real Shizune, behind her was a large line of something he had never seen before. It looked like a cone of some kind made out of multiple colored leaves, there was ten of them total, which ran the entire length of the stage. They looked almost as tall as a two storied building and they screamed to be demon even more then the creatures which surrounded the market.

"Do you see that thin body person standing in the shade?" asked Rin as Kakashi looked toward where creatures had elongated bodies. They had large eyes and when one of them opened their mouth to talk it showed off rows of sharp teeth. "That is Jorogumo, humans thought they were vampires. Beside him is a Ryuu and Yosei."

Kakashi turned away from the creature in the shade to what looked to be a humanoid dragon and what for the lack of a better term looked to be a fairy.

"I know you are all confused and scared but the simple truth is that you have two choices either you die from the red flue or you become one of the creatures you see around this market." said Shizune. "You can turn and rebuild your home and your lives a new with new gifts to go with the new form or you can die."

"Why should we trust you!" yelled a voice from the crowd "You're a traitor."

"Yes, I am." admitted Shizune "I am a traitor to this village and I admit it. Even so this I am not lying here, either you turn or you die. It is my hope that you come willing and make this as easy as possible. I nor anyone else wants anyone else to die."

"Then why did you unleash the virus on us!" yelled a voice

"Because it was the only way, in the distance past humans almost killed us out measuring whole cities larger than the Leaf village." Stated Shizune "Also the process of turning a person is extremely dangerous, the flue weeded out who could make the turn without dyeing and who would die. Even with that there is still a chance of someone dyeing to those people who haven't made it through the flue or are currently fighting it."

"Why should we trust you!" yelled another voice repeating the first question.

"Ok, that is it!" snapped Shizune as everyone looked at her. "I can stand here all day and try to convince you but the simple truth is this, this is going to happen no matter what we are going to take you up here and turn you. Most of you will be reborn and you can rebuild the village in the new age that is here, if you do somehow manage, to get away somehow then you will die a slow and painful death as the red flue takes you. So your choices are making the change as peaceful as possible or you die a slow and painful death."

The crowd fell quiet for a moment as they waited to see what would happen next.

"Come." ordered the Ushi as they moved down the center so that everyone could see him being lead toward the stage.

"They got the copycat ninja?" asked multiple voices from the crowd as Kakashi winced in pain from his leg as he was lead onto the stage. He was not alone as a woman who had clear signs of the red flu across her face and five others until there was ten people standing on the stage.

"What is going to happen?" whispered Kakashi to Rin.

"Right behind you, that plant thing is called the furutsubaki-no-rei, or the soul eating plant." explained Rin "It will either turn you or kill you. Either way it will hurt."

Rin stepped back and for a moment Kakashi stood on his bad leg as well as he could, then he felt a shadow on his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Kakashi turned to see that the plant behind him had opened up to show something that reminded him of a giant venus fly trap only it had see through parts which ran from its mouth down it what looked to be a pot belly near the base. The neck of the plant moved back and forth almost like a snake, then it opened up its mouth which was framed with flowers but Kakashi could see small needles deeper in the mouth and what looked to be muscles behind that. A primeval fear welled up inside the combat veteran ninja as he looked up at the creature.

Then suddenly the head stopped moving and before Kakashi had time to realize it the thing had snapped down on him. His arms where pressed to his side as he felt his legs be lifted off the ground. If he read the movement right he was now upside down and being forced down the neck of the creature. It smelled horribly sweat like fruit which roateted too much but the slim stuck for everything. His skin started to burn as he heard the mouth snap shut behind him. His head reached the bottom belly of the creature which was full of some kind of strange greenish blue liquid. For a moment, he hovered over the pit and then with one last push he fell face first into the pool.

The pool was just deep enough so that he did not hit his head on the bottom; he spun around so that he was face up. With his key ninja eyes he saw that the walls where made out what appeared to be muscles, he could actually see through the front part of the belly. It was blurry but he could see the basic outline of the crowd and Rin most of all. The greenish blue liquid began to move around him, it was twisting and turning as if it was washing machine and he was the dirty uniform inside. In truth his uniform was not in good shape, it was as if the pool was acid of some kind and his cloths was denigrating around him leaving on his flesh behind.

Chakra began to shot out of the walls hitting his body, at first it was only once then it happened again and soon they were coming rapid fire. They came so fast Kakashi could not keep track of the body blows. He naturally tried to shield himself but it was a waste of energy. With each blow he felt his body change, he felt his bones grow and his skin tear. He tried to scream only to have his mouth fill with the liquid, that made his insides burn as his organs shifted inside him. The sides of his head began to hurt as he felt bone growing out from his skull and an even more intense pain from his tailbone.

The pain was almost unbearable as and he was about to pass out when the rate of the chakra shots slowed down, his insides felt better and most importantly the spinning slowed. Then with one burst Kakashi was forced up and out the same opening he had come in. He was upchucked onto the same stage but he was now different. There were gasps as Kakashi and the others came out. Kakashi got on his hands and knees and threw up the liquid which he had swallowed. While he was on his knees Rin came up behind him and threw a towel over his body, his cloths had not made it through the change. The only thing that made it through was the metal part of his ninja headband, which came out with him. The metal was burned away so badly that the Leaf symbol was barely visible.

"Are you alright?" asked Rin as she helped Kakashi to his feet and slowly lead him off stage toward a waiting building where mounds of cloths where waiting to redress the freshly change.

"What am I?" asked Kakashi as he shuffled into the building.

"Take a look." said Rin as she stopped him in front of a large full body mirror. He had to blink a few times, not wanting to believe what he saw in the mirror. His skin had a taken on strange bluish yellow tone, he now had two ram like horns coming out of the side of his head through his silver hair and spinning around into tight buns. He opened his mouth to see that he still had all the same teeth but his tongue was now forked. He moved his arms, they were longer and now had sharp bony points at the elbow but they looked normal enough. Same with his legs only they had bones at the knee joints. A tail similar to Rin's only longer moved behind him.

"You're a lightning Nymph." Explained Rin as she guided Kakashi toward where he could get cleaned and dressed.

 **"My God, look at what they are doing?" asked Iruka as he and some others hid in the nearby building**. They had watched the whole sense not totally believing it but they had just watched ten people including one of their close friends get transformed into one of those things. The former humans where lead off stage toward a nearby building as the next group was led unto the stage for their turn.

"We will deal with that once we are outside the wall, the tunnel is only a couple of building away." ordered Anko as they kept moving as they tried to get away.

 **Well Kakashi is now a demon, I know not much beside that happened this chapter. I wanted to introduce all the demon types to you so that you would all know what humanity is up against. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Truth or Lies**

The house was dark and dusty; the only sounds of life came from the people breathing and the occasional footsteps of those standing guards. Sakura could not sleep, even though her body screamed for it, her mind forced her body to remain awake. She sat up against the upstairs bedroom wall where Ino, Karin and she where using to get some sleep only to find the red haired woman missing.

" _She must have gone to the bathroom without me noticing."_ thought Sakura as she stood up and moved across the dirty carpeted floor toward the bedroom door. She passed Ino who had gotten the twin-size bed by pulling the shortest straw. She was passed out asleep on the bed her own bedroll lied out on top of the dust-covered bedding. She opened and stepped out into the long narrow hallway which connected the other upstairs bedrooms, the bathroom and the small office. She looked down the hallway only to see the sword wielding Suigetsu sitting on a chair outside of on of the other bedrooms. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Suigetsu just sitting there outside of the one bedroom, which no one was using because it had been semi destroyed in a small fire.

"Sasuke and the ugly bitch are doing it in there," answered Suigetsu calmly as Sakura's eyes widened as she listened carefully, she could hear moaning coming from within the room.

" _My God, I can actually hear them."_ Thought Sakura

"Once this is all settled we will all have to start doing it like rabbits if we want to repopulated the world." laughed Suigetsu "Maybe I will find me someone with a nice chest and a good ass. I was always more of an ass man then a chest."

"You are an ass that is for sure," noted Sakura as she moved toward the small office.

" _He is right, once we figure this out everyone's goal should be to have as many kids as possible."_ said Inner Sakura " _The world will have to be rebuilt and repopulated; I wonder who would we want to be with."_

" _Let's focus on what we came here to do first,"_ said Sakura as she moved into the office and toward the small desk in the corner in the room. She sat down in front of the personal home computer and quickly unsealed a small chakra generator. The small field power generator ran off chakra so while it could power something as large as a small building it drained whoever provided it with power. Running a computer did not take as much chakra as running a building so only a small amount was needed to turn the computer on. She knew she should have been working on a cure for the red flue or using the samples taken from dead demons to find out more about them but this was something she had to know.

"Alright U last name DNA samples," said Sakura as she attached the hard drive which carried the DNA sample of every Leaf ninja with a U last name into the computer using at attachment cable. Instantly she was rewarded with a search screen with a long list of names down below. She pushed the mouse forward to the search bar and typed in the name of her teammate.

"Naruto Uzumaki." typed Sakura as she waited for the match to come up but instead she was rewarded with a file saying that there was no Naruto Uzumaki in the system.

" _Ok, why would Naruto's file not be there?"_ asked Sakura to herself _"Hell I have filed some of his medical records myself."_

" _Could it be because of the Kyuubi?"_ inquired Inner Sakura _"The village may have wanted to keep that secret so it is on the Hokage's sealed hard drive."_

" _Possible."_ admitted Sakura as she removed Naruto's name and typed in the name, Kushina Uzumaki into the search bar.

Like Naruto before her it said there was no one in the system under U named Kushina Uzumaki.

" _Well there is no Kushina Uzumaki, so maybe it is all a lie."_ thought Sakura

" _But that wouldn't explain why Shizune would bring her name up."_ countered Inner Sakura _"Also if Kushina was married to the 4_ _th_ _Hokage, her files would be under his clan name or more than likely in the Hokage's personal hard drive."_

"Ok, then we will have to do this the really hard way." Said Sakura as she exited out of the program and removed the drive. She put away the U hard drive sealing it away and unsealed the Hokage's personal hard drive. It was the hard drive which would contain the information about the every Hokage, including their families. Sakura plugged in the drive and was instantly greeted by a username and password request. Normally this would be enough to stop anyone since only the Hokage and the top aid would have the password but in protocols fell away in emergencies. Tsunade had given Sakura her user name and password to help speed up research into a cure. Now she was going to use it for her own goal. She quickly typed in the username and password for her sensei and instantly stopped.

" _Do I really want to do this?"_ asked Sakura

" _Yes."_ confirmed Inner Sakura

" _Do I have the right to do this?"_ added Sakura _"I am invading Naruto-kun's private life, would I want him or someone else trying to do this for me?"_

" _Your trying to disprove the lies that those demons are using, if you confirm that they are lying then it is over and done with."_ defended Inner Sakura as Sakura looked at the enter button her finger hovering an inch over the enter button.

" _And what if they are telling the truth and those people are really Naruto-kun's parents?"_ inquired Sakura _"What if he is really the son of the 4_ _th_ _Hokage?"_

" _And that proves that being a hero runs in the family but it doesn't prove that those people claiming to be his parents are still not lying, but only half a lie."_ countered inner Sakura as Sakura still thought about what she would do. _"Please we both know you're going to push the button so push it."_

Sakura gave in to her inner self and pushed the button. With that done, we gained access to the 4th Hokage's personal database including his private journal, medical history and ninja records. At the top of the page showed a photo of the 4th Hokage, his warm smiling face made her think for a moment it was Naruto. The hair was a slightly different style but not much of a difference, actually aside from the whisker marks he looked almost exactly like Naruto. She scrolled down to the folder marked family, she expected to find the 4th parents and grandparents and nothing more but what she found was something very different. Instead, she found two different folders, one-marked parents and grandparents and another marked wife and son.

" _My God could it really be?"_ inquired Sakura as she moved down and click the button. She gulped as the computer took a moment to load the file and then she was greeted by the sight of two images joining with the photo of the 4th Hokage. One was of a beautiful woman with long bright red hair and warm eyes. She looked like an older version of the girl who claimed to be Naruto's sister, Meiko. Below her image was the name "Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Along with that was a some general details such as age, date of death and other bits of information. There where links for other files below the general information.

Then sitting below the image of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze as a photo of Naruto only instead of Naruto Uzumaki the name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

" _Could this really be true?"_ thought Sakura as she clicked on Naruto's photo and found that in there was his entire medical history including her own notes. Everything was there, birth and date records and a marriage license for Minato and Kushina. There was even an order from the 3rd Hokage ordering that Naruto's parentage wouldn't be revealed until either his 18th birthday or he became a jonnin to protect him from the enemies of the 4th Hokage. _"My God it is true, Naruto is the son of the 4_ _th_ _Hokage."_

"Sakura-chan what are you doing up?" asked a voice as Sakura's head snapped toward the door only to see Naruto standing in the doorway. He didn't have his orange and black jacket on, instead it was just a black tank top and his normal pants.

"I was doing some work," explained Sakura as she minimized the screen so Naruto could not see what she was doing. "What are you going up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I keep imagining what those things could be doing back home." explained Naruto "Also someone is having sex in the next room and the walls are thin I can hear them."

"Oh, you heard that too." stated Sakura

"Yes, my money is on Neji and Tenten." laughed Naruto with a slight smile. "Those two seam meant for each other."

"I can't disagree with you there." said Sakura as she thought about it for a moment. "However Tenten is asleep in the room we were using."

"Oh, then it has to be Sasuke and that red haired women, Karin." stated Naruto before lowering his head. "I am so sorry Sakura-chan."

"Why?" asked Sakura confused.

"Well he is the man you love." explained Naruto "It must be hard for you to deal with that."

"Apart from a few glances, I haven't seen him in years," countered Sakura "It was a childhood crush nothing more."

"You never forget your first love Sakura-chan, that is something that stays with you no matter what happens," countered Naruto as he looked at her for a moment before moving away toward the window. "I was going to sit by the window and take a look outside but if I try it where the others are sleeping they may wake up. You can keep working it will not bug me."

" _Tell him!"_ yelled Inner Sakura as she watched Naruto move toward the small window.

"Actually I was kind of working on you." admitted Sakura as Naruto turned away from the window and back at her. For a moment, Sakura did not know what to say then Naruto nodded his head.

"I understand, you're trying to figure how I suddenly healed so fast." said Naruto "But isn't it kind of clear that the Kyuubi dying in me healed me."

"Yes, that would explain that but that isn't what I was working on." Explained Sakura as she took a breath and took the plunge. "Fuck it, Naruto I was looking into the claims of those demons."

"Oh." Said Naruto and for what seamed like forever nothing happened as Naruto simply looked at her. "Sorry that you're wasting your time."

"Naruto that is the thing…." started Sakura

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto in such a mature voice that it caused her to stop mid sentence. "Do you remember the swing in front of our school?"

"Yes?" asked Sakura wondering where this was going.

"I used to sit on that swing for hours praying for my mother or my father to come and get me. Oh how I watched your parents and other children parents come and pick them up and take them either home or to the park." Explained Naruto in a half dreaming voice "I used to image what my mother's face was like, would she have blonde hair like mine or some other shade. Hopefully long I always like long hair on a woman."

" _Shit, Naruto-kun likes long hair,"_ thought Inner Sakura even as she listened to the heart breaking story she reached up and touched her short hair.

"None of that matter right now, what matters is finding a cure for the red flue and how to beat these demons," explained Naruto

"Naruto it matters to you that makes it important and your mother's hair was red," said Sakura as Naruto's eyes locked on hers. "And it was long."

"You already found something?" asked Naruto as Sakura slowly nodded her head confirming that she had found something. "How?"

Sakura pulled the image back up to show Kushina's face, her long red locks where framing her warm face.

"According to the records we took from the Leaf this is your mother." said Sakura as Naruto simply blinked. "Kushina Uzumaki, according to this she died in childbirth. See she had the Kyuubi sealed in her and someone tried to steal it when the seal was weakened. The Kyuubi was freed and she died in the process of sealing it back up."

"So the demons are lying," said Naruto his eyes not leaving the image of the woman. "They took my real mother's name and are trying to get me to believe she is still alive. When she died to seal the demon away and save the village."

"Naruto, I can't speak to that," admitted Sakura "I don't have a DNA sample from the demon to compare her DNA on file too but if Kakashi-sensie saw his dead teammate it is possible that they aren't lying. They could be your parents."

"No." growled Naruto as his eyes became silted and his whisker marks darkened a bit, a wave of anger came off him. For the first time in a long time Sakura was scared of her teammate. "If they are my parents then they are traitors to the Leaf village, to all of humanity and I refuse to believe that."

"Naruto." said Sakura her voice shaking a bit which caught Naruto totally be surprise. He looked away and closed his eyes. To Sakura's amazement his whisker marks returned to normal and the deadly intention which had hung in the air disappeared, her Naruto had returned.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan, I don't know what is coming over me," apologized Naruto as he rubbed his temples. "I am just so angry about everything the demons have done. On top of that it feels like my blood is on fire and nothing I am doing is calming it down. I want to…fight everything that moves."

" _The Kyuubi did die in him, maybe that has something to do with it."_ offered Inner Sakura as she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever," laughed Sakura "Maybe you just need some sleep."

"Maybe." confirmed Naruto with a small laugh as something came to him. "Wait, you said this Kushina is my mother, where the demons lying about the 4th being my father?"

"No." confirmed Sakura as she pulled up the photo. "You really do look like him; I wonder how no one noticed it before."

"Then that house, that room that Ino showed us. That would have been my house, my own bedroom." said Naruto "That office, that would have been my father's, that kitchen I would have sat at that table with my family."

"It's the life you should have had." confirmed Sakura "If it makes you feel any better you would have learned about it in a year."

"How?" asked Naruto

"The 3rd Hokage left an order saying that you weren't supposed to be told until your 18th birthday or when you became a Jonnin." explained Sakura "The records show that the file has been opened in the past, likely by Lady Tsunade maybe others in the highest levels of the Leaf village."

"They should have told me," growled Naruto again as his whisker marks darkened again and his fist tightened. "I had the right to know who my parents where, what my real name was."

Without even thinking Sakura embraced him and instantly his rage dissipated into nothingness, maybe it was because he was stunned by the action.

"Naruto, I will not defend their actions but it makes sense." admitted Sakura into Naruto's ear before she pulled away but left a her hands on his shoulders. "The 4th Hokage was feared across the ninja world, he single handily won battles in the last war we should have lost. If anyone found out he had a son, you would have become a major target for the other ninja nations. Add to that you had the Kyuubi, that would mean that groups other then the Akatsuki would be after you."

"I had the right to know." snapped Naruto

"Yes, you did." confirmed Sakura "But they hid it from you to protect you."

"Sakura-chan they didn't have to tell me who my parents where." Said Naruto as Sakura blinked not really understanding. "When I was younger before I moved into my own place, the people at the orphanage wouldn't even tell me if my parents had actually died. One of them, a real son of a bitch told me that my mother could not stand to look at me and dumped me off by the garaged. I know now it was because of the Kyuubi that he said that but they could have just told me that they died defending the village. They did not even tell me that! I cannot even count how many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about my parents. Would telling me that they had died defending the village make a difference?"

Sakura had no answer, there was no answer she wanted to say no that it would not make a difference but if they had told younger Naruto that his parents had died then he would have wanted to see their photos. Once he saw his father's photo, he would know he was the son of the 4th Hokage and Naruto being Naruto he would talk. Then all attempts to keep him safe would have disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then again, to be so cruel to a young child and not tell him that his parents where gone and instead of let him drown in hopes that could not happen was just as wrong.

"Naruto, I don't have an answer to that." admitted Sakura

"No, I don't expect you would." said Naruto as Sakura felt wounded until he added. "I don't think anyone could answer that."

For a moment, neither of them said a word. Then Naruto asked the major question.

"Sakura-chan, do you think deep down that those three…people are actually my family? Are they really my parents and my little sister?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked down at the dirty floor.

"I don't have an answer to that either Naruto." admitted Sakura wishing she had more answers. "Like I said while I believe the records in front of me, I don't have any hard evidence that the demons are actually your parents and your sister transformed into demons."

"What about the blood, I cut my…so called father. Couldn't you take a sample from that to find out?" inquired Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes, I had forgotten about that," admitted Sakura as she unsealed the chakra blade, which still had a small amount of blood on the tips. "I could run the DNA, I would have to take into account that his DNA has changed because of the turn but if I get a high enough percentage then they I could feel confidante saying that he is Minato Namikaze, your father."

"And what happens if he is?" asked Naruto as Sakura blinked as Naruto moved away from her and sat down by the window. "It would mean that my parents are traitors to the Leaf. Like it or not they would be traitors. Why would they do that?"

"Naruto, I can't speak for sure about how the change effects a person's mind but I do know one thing." Started Sakura "A parents need to be with their child may be strong enough for them to do almost anything to be with them. If they are your parents, they have been apart from you for 17 years, that could be enough to make anyone do anything. My parents freaked out when I went to summer camp when I was little for ten days. I can't image what your parents would do if they were unable to see you for 17 years."

"It doesn't excuses destroying the whole world," said Naruto

"I can't argue with you there." said Sakura "But my mom always said I was the world to them."

"I…guess I can understand that," admitted Naruto as he took a breath. "Maybe after we find a cure for the flue and find a way to stop them, we can focus on a way to turn those who became demons back human."

"Let's hope." confirmed Sakura

"How long do you think it will take you to run the blood sample for DNA?" inquired Naruto

"I would have to unseal some more medical supplies but it shouldn't take long, an hour maybe 90 minutes." explained Sakura

"Well we have more than enough time, it will be hours before it gets dark enough to move unseen." stated Naruto

"We have company!" yelled a woman's voice from the other room. "Three demons are coming our way fast."

"Shit." cursed Sakura

"Sakura-chan, pack everything back up we may have to move." Said Naruto as he stepped out into the hallway just as a half dressed Karin and Sasuke came out of their room. Karin turned and looked at him with those red eyes.

"The demons we saved you from are coming right for us." added Karin

"Shit." cursed Sakura again, as she stepped out of the room, the other doors where opening up as the others came out of their room. The people who where down stairs came up the stairs as everyone gathered in the hallway.

"Ok, what is the plan?" asked Tenten as she came out of her room. "You said there is only three of them, well outnumber them five to one. We should be able to take them."

"It is a strong possibly that one of them is the 4th Hokage." admitted Sakura as Tenten and the others in the hall looked at her, stunned at the idea. "Do you want to take on the yellow flash?"

"They are coming for me; maybe I can buy you all time. If they chase me then you can get away." Offered Naruto

"You want to take on the yellow flash by yourself?" asked Kiba "Sorry but that is suicidal."

"Naruto-kun, don't do that." Pleaded Hinata as she stood behind Kiba on the stairs.

"Also you know where we are going to hid." added Ino "Sorry but if they get you then they would learn where we are going to hide."

"I only know the area not the location and I will not be captured." reassured Naruto

"I had to save you from these people last time," countered Sasuke. "What makes you sure you can take them on now?"

"I will have time to set the field to my advantage." countered Naruto "Besides they could be my parents, they are after me. The longer I hold them back before I make my get away the longer you all have to escape."

"He has a point." added Sai before looking at Karin. "Besides you can sense the difference between humans and demons. When Naruto rejoins you will be able to tell us if he is still human."

"No I will not." snapped Karin as she looked at Naruto. "As far as my chakra sensing abilities are concern he is a demon, I can't tell the difference between him and a full demon."

" _What?"_ thought Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Very well, then one of us will stay with Naruto. If we both arrive at the hid out then you will know that he is still human." offered Sai "I'll stay."

"No." snapped Ino as everyone looked at her, it took her a minute but she soon explained her reasoning. "We need you to make moving Karui easier, you can draw up something to help move her."

"I'll stay," said Sakura "I have an idea which will buy us at least an hour without drawing a weapon."

"What is that?" asked Ino

"I will ask them for a DNA sample, if they want to prove who they are to Naruto they will want me to run the test." offered Sakura as she looked around the room. "Imagine the how far you would all get away if we buy you at least an hour if not 90 minutes."

"But we need you, you're the best medical ninja here." countered Ino as Karin glared at her.

"Yes, we need Sakura so I will stay as well." stated Sasuke as Karin's head turned toward him. "Between dead last and myself we should be able to buy enough time for Sakura to get away after we buy you an hour."

"Sasuke-kun." pleaded Karin

"This is happening," stated Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. "So do you have something up your selves to go up against the yellow flash?"

"Yes, I learned a few things when I was training with the toads," said Naruto "I didn't have time to set it up earlier but now I do."

"Alright." said Sasuke before looking at everyone else who had gathered around. "You all clear out, Sakura everything that could possibly help with a cure give to Ino and Karin."

"Alright, but I'll keep what I need to run the DNA test." explained Sakura

"You're actually going to run one?" asked Ino stunned at the idea. "I just assumed you would tell them you were running a test but not actually do one."

"I am going to run one, and hopefully we will finely have some answers about if they are really who they claim to be." explained Sakura "We will find out if they really are Naruto's parents."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, and the interaction between Naruto and Sakura. Until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Standoff**

The sun was high in the sky as a group of three figures stood in the center of a dirt road, in the distance they could see the smoke rising from the Leaf village but none of them cared. They had been the ones who had attacked the village in the first place and so seeing smoke was a good in their view.

"Why do we have to remain out here?" asked one of the demons his long bird like wings touching the dirt. "We have control of the village and of all their tunnels, no humans are going to escape."

"Our orders are to remain here." grumbled a different demon, this one with scales for skin but he too had wings only his had leather like membranes between them not feathers.

"We should either be airborne searching or at least helping turn the smaller outlining villages," added another, this one a woman with fairy wings on her back.

"I can keep saying it until the end of time but our orders are to remain…" started the scaly demon only to stop when a shadow passed overhead. They all knew what it was, with one last flap of his wings a new demon this one like the first one an air Kami landed.

"New orders from command, you are to head due west." reported the Air Kami as he handed a piece of paper to the dragon demon. "Last radio report was that the former 4th Hokage of this village was tracking a group of humans which may include his son. You are to assist him two other teams are already taking flight, meaning you will have 9 airborne searchers."

"Why all this for a single human?" asked the Dragon demon

"Because this Naruto contains the kyuubi and the high command wants him." explained the messenger "Now go."

"Alright." said the team as they took off heading due west while the massager headed back to the Leaf. Unknown to them all a small three person ninja team hiding in the brush had overhead them all.

"Hear that Naruto is still free," said Moegi

"Yes, but what was that about the 4th Hokage and the Kyuubi?" asked Udon

"We will worry about that later, let's get moving." ordered Konohamaru as the three genin moved away from their now destroyed human.

 **Minato Namikaze landed in the center of what had once been a thriving small farming town, now it was a ghost town.** The streets where empty aside from wild animals looking for their next meal, a cold fall wind blew through the streets causing wind chimes which sat outside of homes to chime. The windows of shops where boarded up and there was no sign of human life.

"The trail heads to the west." Reported Minato as he knelt down and looked at a small broken branch which lied in the center of the road.

"Dad an animal could have broken that, there is no proof that a human caused that." countered Meiko "Yet alone that it could be Naruto."

"Have hope Meiko," reassured Minato to his daughter as he looked up to see that his wife was looking to the North. She had a stunned look on her face as if she could not believe what she was looking at. He turned his gaze to the North to see his son just sitting there in the remains of an outdoor dinner. He had a drink in his hand and while his eyes never left the three of them he didn't make any hostile moves. Minato watched as he took a drink from the glass and stood up. By this time Mieko had spotted her brother too, they all watched as stood up and picked up the cloak, which had sat on the back of the chair. Minato smiled as he realized it was a lot like his own, his son's cloak was red with black flames dancing around the bottom while his was white with red flames along the bottom. He moved out into the center of the street and just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Naruto." said Kushina with a huge smile on her face, however her son didn't return her smile.

"So you just don't know when to quit," said Naruto

"Naruto let us explain, I know this may be hard to believe but we are your parents." started Minato as Naruto raised his hand and stopped him there.

"Let me stop you there, see before we left the Leaf village we took the hard drives including the Hokage's personal computer drive." Explained Naruto "I now know that Minato Namikaze and a woman named Kushina Uzumaki is my real father and mother."

"Thank God." stated Kushina as she moved to hug her son only to stop when she saw her son's hand move toward his weapon pouch.

"The question is are you them or just some sick twisted demon trick." explained Naruto as Meiko slammed her palm against her forhead.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Meiko

"Ah…I don't really know how we can prove who we are too you." admitted Minato as he thought about it. "Anything we tell you, you could claim is part of a trick. So the question is what can we do to prove who we are."

"Well you're in luck." reported a different voice as Minato's head snapped toward the source. There on top of the roof of the café Naruto had been sitting at stood the young woman he had seen earlier. Her short pink hair moved in the wind and her red top. A glove covered hand rested on her leg and her deep green eyes were locked on the three of them standing in the middle of the road. "See my name is…"

"Sakura Haruno." answered Minato as the young woman's eyes widened. "I saw your name in the Hokage's records about my son; I admit I don't know much about you outside the official reports. Highly skilled medical ninja trained by the 5th Hokage and a member of team 7 under Kakashi."

"Well maybe I can enlighten you." came a third voice as Minato looked toward the opposite rooftop, there sitting on the edge of the roof with a sword resting across his lap was a young man with jet black hair and even darker eyes. "Pink hair here is basically the person dead last down there believes the most. If you convince her that you are who you say you are then you basically have convinced your son."

"I see." said Minato "And you must be Sasuke Uchiha."

"I am, what of it." confirmed Sasuke

"I have read what you did to my son," growled Minato as his wife and daughter looked at him, that was the one file he had refused to share with his family. He did no want to break his wife's heart by hearing how close their son had come to death.

"What of it." stated Sasuke as took a cleaning cloth to his sword.

"Lucky for you, we have more important things to worry about," said Minato

"And how do you convince you?" asked Kushina as she looked at the young woman.

"I believe in hard evidence." reported Sakura

"You want DNA samples." said Minato as Sakura nodded her head. "I assume that since you took hard drives you also took medical supplies and equipment."

"Correct." confirmed Sakura "If you agree to it we will take samples from the three of you and compare it to the ones on record and Naruto's. You can't hide your DNA profile with a hedge it will tell who you are."

"Ok." Said Kushina "Whatever you need to prove who we are to our son."

With that Sakura jumped down from the rooftop and pulled three medical needles, they were still wrapped in their plastic seals to keep them free of germs. She was about to toss them to the three demons when Minato spoke up.

"I am sure, you want to take the blood yourself so you can't question it." advised Minato "None of us will make a move."

"I know you can place seals on people just by touching them." stated Sakura

"Only if I touch them with my hands, I can't do anything if you take it from my forearm." countered Minato

"He is right, that is what Jiriaya's notes say." admitted Naruto "But it is your call, Sakura-chan. Make a move and you will die."

"The truth matters more than anything else." explained Minato "We want our son to believe us, that is what matters."

"Wait." ordered Sasuke as everyone looked at him on his rooftop perch. "How do we know that the demon hedge isn't good enough to hide what they are in their blood sample."

"I have never heard of anything like that being possible," countered Sakura "A hedge only covers a person it doesn't change them."

"Who heard of demons turning people into their own kind?" countered Sasuke

"That isn't possible." Reassured Mieko

"Well sorry if we don't take the words of a demon." said Sasuke as Mieko glared at the dark haired man

"Drop your hedges." ordered Naruto as he looked at the three people who claimed to be his family."I can see through your hedges and what you really are. You might as well drop the act and show what you are."

The three Namikaze looked at each other for a moment, as if they where not sure what to do. Slowly Minato reached up and pulled a small silver ring off his hand. The ring helped make the hedge as perfect as possible and without it, his body changed. He was still dressed in his normal ninja gear with the white jacket with red flames along the bottom, however side from that he was totally different. His skin was replaced with blonde fur which covered his change face, he his face had pushed out into a short muzzle with a black nose. A streak of white fur ran under his muzzle and down the front of his neck before disappearing under his cloths. His hands had changed they still had five fingers but the palms had black pads on it and running up his fingers. His nails where black and slightly pointed, blonde fur also covered his hand. His feet where in shoes so they could not see how much it had changed. A tail moved under his cloak

Beside him, Kushina had gone through a similar change, only instead of blonde-haired person her fur was a deep blood red, this made the white fur under her muzzle and on her arms stand out even more. Her ears where slightly longer then her husbands and there was black fur around those ears. A long tail moved behind her. Standing beside her was her daughter and here was a difference, which jumped out to Sakura, while in human form mother and daughter had the same shade of hair color here the mother had a noticeably darker shade while the daughter remained the same bright red shade that her hair was as human.

"Now that the masquerade is over," said Naruto as he looked at Sakura. "Your call Sakura-chan if you don't want to do this you don't have too. We will find another way."

"I'll be fine Naruto." reassured Sakura as she moved forward and headed toward Minato. The demon didn't make a move as she moved around and rolled up his sleeve. As she did she did she noticed that while the fur on his arm appeared thick it was very soft. She found the vein on the first go and took more blood then she actually needed for the test but she wanted more for research. She moved onto Kushina and she repeated the process.

"If I may ask, if you really are Naruto's mother why is your…fur a different shade then your daughters." inquired Sakura as she took the sample.

"Because I had the Kyuubi sealed in me, or so they believe." explained Kushina as she looked at Sakura. "You're a medical ninja right, a skilled one."

"One of the bests, trained by Lady Tsunade herself." explained Sakura with pride in her voice.

"Then you should know that since the Kyuubi died in my son, he got a massive amount of demon chakra in him and that is deadly." explained Kushina as Sakura looked up at Kushina green silted eyes. "If you care any for my son, you should know that the any way to cure him is to turn him into a demon."

"I see." Said Sakura not sure what to think, she knew that Naruto would never go with becoming a demon but she did not want Naruto to die.

"Also just because your lived through the first wave of the red flue doesn't mean you are cured." added Kushina. "The flue comes back and it 100% deadly, the only cure is to be turned."

"No sickness is 100% deadly there is always at least a small percentage that is immune to it." countered Sakura.

" _In nature at least."_ added Sakura to herself _"Who knows what Shizune added to this bug to make the odds of death go up."_

" _I think your missing the point, if we are death's door do we choice death or becoming a demon?"_ inquired Inner Sakura

" _It is pretty much the same question Naruto-kun is going to have to answer for himself only he may have the addition of a family to pull him toward the demon."_ Added Sakura

" _What do we do if Naruto-kun decides to become a demon? To rejoin his family, would we do it if mom and dad where demons?"_ added Inner Sakura, Sakura forced her inner self into the back corner of her mind. She finished Kushina's sample and moved on, once she had Mieko's sample she moved back.

"Now what?" asked Kushina as Sakura moved away from the demon foxes.

"We wait; it will take between an hour and 90 minutes to run the test." explained Sakura as she looked toward Naruto. "Then who knows what will happen."

"Well can we maybe sit and talk?" asked Mieko as she looked at her brother.

"Ok." said Naruto as he looked toward the dinner. "But you sit at the far end; until the test comes back you are demons to me."

"We are your family," countered Mieko to her older brother. "Can't you see that?"

"I see three demons trying to hide what they are." Stated Naruto as he looked straight forward, his eyes where silted but remained their normal blue

 **Back in the Leaf village Kakashi had no idea what he was doing, he was looking at himself in a full body mirror in what had once been a changing room in a clothing store**. He could smell the unflushed toilets nearby and he heard cries of fear as humans where being changed into demons by that plant on the other side of the wall. Maybe worse of all when he looked at his changed body in the mirror, horns, tails and different colored skin he did not hate himself. That is what scared him the most, he should try to rip these horns out of his scull but instead ran his hand over the ridges of the ram like horns.

"Kakashi you have to hurry up in there." came Rin's voice from the outside as Kakashi did one last look at himself before stepping out. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, the mask over the lower part of his face had returned. The shirt and pants had zippers at the joints so that the spikes on his elbows and the top of his knee caps where free.

"Nice." stated Rin as she walked around him only to stop and bend down. Kakashi jumped a bit as he felt her hand on his ass. "You forgot that you have a button back her for where you slip your tail in. It is kind of like walking around with your fly down."

"I see." stated Kakashi as he looked around at the mounds of cloths all of which had been premade for newly turned people. "You have been planning this for a while."

"Generations from what I have been told, originally they were just going to kill every human but they realize turning was the only way to rebuild their population." explained Rin "They have been stocking up cloths designed for demons and other items for years."

Kakashi's mouth pulled back in a growl of anger, which actually made the copycat ninja happy, it showed that he could get angry at what had happened to him and so many others. They walked outside and moved down the street, it was horrible looking around at the remains of shop and homes. The smell of smoke was still in the air.

"The Leaf will rebuild it always has and it always will." reassured Rin

"This will not be the Leaf it will be some demon village, not the Leaf." countered Kakashi

"At first." agreed Rin as she stopped and looked at her teammate. "Let me guess you're wondering why you're not pulling at your horns and hair, why you're not seeing others do the same. Or at least why they aren't fighting back after they were turned."

"Yes." admitted Kakashi

"It's part of the change it effects your brain for a little bit." explained Rin "I was never a brain specialist but when you look at yourself instead of feeling rage the change instead releases pleasure inducing hormones which make you happy. It is kind of like the high people get when they take certain drugs but it wares off between six and eight months."

"And what happens after that?" inquired Kakashi as he forced some mature thoughts from his mind. "I am assuming the demons tested all this before launching this all."

"After so many months seeing a demon looking back at you in the mirror and on the streets you get used to it." admitted Rin with the air of a person who had got through the process. "It becomes the new normal and one thing this change doesn't do; it doesn't change the natural ability of the mind to adapt to changes. That was the real weapon of this change, human or rather demon nature to get used to changes and move on with life."

"Kind of like how people can get used to conditions in war." Added Kakashi as Rin nodded her head.

"There are other effects of the change which a lot of people will be experiencing in the next couple of months." added Rin "I am talking changes to how people live, I will tell you a lot of people will have a hard time adapting to it."

"Such as?" inquired Kakashi trying not to look at his old teammates, breast. He tried to stop from getting aroused, he didn't understand why it was happening, yes he thought Rin was cute when they were kids and she had grown into a beautiful woman but he never thought about her in the way he was thinking now.

"Well each race has their own different traits which people will have to adapt to. They actually printed books for people explaining all the differences, you are luckily I am explaining everything to you." explained Rin "I am talking about like how I can't really take showers and instead I use fire to clean myself, same with you only with electricity. The Nure, they are the snakes can't stand the cold and others like that."

"I see." confirmed Kakashi but not really seeing all the changes which would happen to the world if the demons won the world.

"However the major thing people will be dealing with at first is the hyper sex drive which comes from the change," explained Rin as Kakashi looked at her. "Yes, your likely feeling it already the need to jump on someone and fuck their brains out, it is part of the chemical unbalance in the brain. Doesn't affect kids under 17 and people over 55 but in between those ages are effective by it greatly."

"I see." said Kakashi thanking God there was a reason this was happening.

"It doesn't last long a week to ten days normally and it is something most people are able to control with no real issue." explained Rin as a group of demons dressed head to toe in thick black cloths and even thicker gloves came around the corner in the road.

Kakashi watched as the demons moved into the houses on either side of the street, for a moment he thought they were coming to pick up the dead but then he remembered this area had been cleaned of the dead a while ago. He watched in confusion as they came out carrying small sculptures and other items like vases, urns, music instruments and other items. The only thing that made some sense was when one of them came out with an old sword, which sat in a glass display case. They loaded the strange mix of items up into large crates which sat on carts, making sure they were sealed before moving down the road to the next group of houses.

"Looks like the cleaners are already at work." stated Rin with a shrug "I kind of wish they would wait to see if any of the owners are still alive but it is too risky."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Kakashi as Rin gave him a look that said he should have figured it out long ago.

"Ancient humans where able not only to fight but to massacre the demons, how do you think they were able to do this before they even knew how to mold chakra?" inquired Rin as she started to led Kakashi to the answer like a teacher would a student. "The Demons knew how, their society had been around far longer than humans and they were about equal in population. In fact if stories are to believe the demons had a much larger population then the humans but yet it was the humans who came out on top. Tell me how is this possible?"

"The demons where not unified and the humans where able…" started Kakashi only to stop, "No, the humans where likely not unified either. Wait a second."

"I think you got it." laughed Rin with a slight smile.

"Bronze, all those things where made out of bronze and some of our most ancient weapons were made out of Bronze." stated Kakashi

"Yes, and Bronze and to a slightly lesser extent Brass are more deadly to demons like us then even harden steel." explained Rin "When it touches skin, it causes 3rd degree burns on contact. A sword made out of bronze may as well be made out of fire."

"Even to you?" asked Kakashi

"In a way, it is as painful as a burn but I doesn't actually burn," explained Rin "Also a wound from a bronze weapon will not heal with the use of chakra."

"I see." confirmed Kakashi

"Every young demon grows up hearing the stories about the massacres that the ancient humans did to their kind once they learned what the effects Bronze had." explained Rin before a small sad laugh. "They are ones to talk, look at what we did to the humans only this time there will not be any human children left when it is done. No one to tell the stories, of the fall of the Leaf, the last stand of the Lightning or conquest of all the smaller villages. This is wrong and I know future generations will look back on it with shame."

"Your right." said a voice behind the two of them as they turned to see Shizune standing there. "We the pure bloods will have to pay for what we have done when the time comes and it will likely mean or lives. That being said to those in charge they see it as there will be at least future generations of demons."

"And what of the humans?" asked Kakashi

"Sadly the general thinking is one of two things, either that they will enjoy demon hood more." explained Shizune as she stood there in her own natural demon form "Or as a much larger percentage say, who the hell cares."

"And what do you think?" asked Kakashi pointing as Shizune. "Look around at the state of the Leaf village. The streets where a mess, the sound of screams as people are turned could be heard and the much softer sound of people crying could be heard under it all."

"That it was a shame that the council couldn't have found a middle of the road path. Maybe reveal what we are to the world and try to convince people to be turned, there will be some people who will naturally want to join us." explained Shizune "It has happened when humans fell in love with demons who were pretending to be human. Dan was thinking about convincing Lady Tsunade to be turned when something happened to make him change his mind. The council did not want to take the risk of humans simply killing us all so they went with this. What a waste, the world is big enough for both humans and the demon races."

"Why are you here?" asked Rin "Shouldn't you be trying to convince some group in another transformation station that it is safe to be turned?"

"I will be," admitted Shizune before looking at Kakashi. "However I want a favor from Kakashi."

"Why should I do anything to help you?" asked Kakashi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't but you may be able to help Guy, he and we don't know how many others are held up in the basement of the hospital we want you to talk to him." explained Shizune

"Guy will never surrender, he will die before he is…" started Kakashi only to realize he had said basically the same thing himself and now he was standing on a street corner as a demon.

"I don't want him to surrender, well not totally," explained Shizune as Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I want to offering him a chance to pull out, we will escort him to the main gate and give him and whoever else is down a head start. He will have a chance to fight on, outside the village and we can use the hospital."

"He will never believe you," countered Kakashi

"No, he will not but he may believe you." countered Shizune "Kakashi we think he has Lee down there and since Lee is in a coma he needs a feeding tube to stay alive, the people down there may have enough to keep themselves alive for a while but Lee needs a special formula and that wasn't kept down there. If you don't do this, Lee will likely die."

 **Kushina could not help but look at her son who was sitting only yards away, his eyes where closed and his hands where crossed over his chest.** His feet where up on top of a nearby table and his back was against the wall of the cafe. Minutes where dragging on for hours and yet she held on to each second as she studied the young man her son had become.

" _He looks so much like his father,"_ thought Kushina as she wanted to stand up and take her son into her arms and never let go. Just than her daughter shifted in her seat causing the chair to move, at once Naruto's eyes snapped open and a chakra blade came up and to the ready.

"Sorry, just shifting in my seat." explained Mieko as Naruto lowered his weapon and returned to the same pose. "Ah…don't you want to talk?"

"You can talk all you want, but I am not going to believe anything you say until the DNA comes back." Countered Naruto "Even then I likely won't. Hard to believe my parents are traitors to the Leaf and the human race."

"Naruto I know your angry at what happened but we didn't have a choice." pleaded Kushina as she reached out, she knew she was far outside of arm reach but the need to touch her long lost son was almost overwhelming. She hoped that Naruto would reach out to her but he didn't instead his eyes remained close and his weapons at the ready.

"You are trying to remain still so that you can use sage chakra if the need arises." Said her husband as Naruto chuckled. "Problem is that is you can only gather chakra if you're not moving, Jiraiya-sensie used those old toads to gain chakra while he was moving. I am assuming that your demon chakra made that impossible."

"Your right." laughed Naruto as his eyes remained close.

"You're preparing to fight us? I thought we were making progress." said Mieko

"You're the ones who killed the people who called this place home and countless others across the world." countered Naruto "What makes you think there can be any progress."

"Naruto listen we had nothing to do with that." defended Kushina "Yes, we are demons now but we have only been demons for 48 hours. Until then we were prisoners, we did not make the red flue, we did not spread it and we have not even attacked any humans. We have been looking for you."

"Are you really going to try to tell me that some prison cell held the 4th Hokage for 17 years?" asked Naruto as he looked at his so called family. "I don't think so."

"We had seals placed on us. If one of us left the island then then everyone with a seal on them would die." explained Minato "I am good but I couldn't undo everyone's seal before we got away and that was on top of getting everyone out."

"So instead of sacrificing a handful of people you let millions die." laughed Sasuke as he remained on the opposite rooftop, the distance was small enough that he could hear and see everything happening between the four figures. "They must be your parents dead last, only someone like you wouldn't sacrifice a small group to save the larger. It is all or nothing for you."

Naruto fixed Sasuke with a look but said nothing. Sensing the tension Mieko decided to change the subject.

"So your Kakashi Hatake's student, my sensie is Rin Nohara they were both Dad's genin students," offered Mieko with a warm smile. "Isn't that kind of funny?"

"Kakashi-sensie said his teammates where dead." countered Naruto "How could this Rin be alive?"

"Well that is a long story, she had a demon sealed in her as part of an attack on the Leaf and Kakashi ran a chordi through her chest." explained Minato "Did a real number on her heart, the demons had to turn her right away but the damage was done. She has to take these pills ever so often or she dies, that is how they control her."

"I see, the thing is a Choridi to the heart means death." countered Naruto

"Well you made it when I ran my hand through your chest." countered Sasuke, this caused both Kushina and Meiko to turn toward the jet black haired ninjas on the rooftop. Minato lowered his head; he had hid that little fact from his wife and daughter.

"You did what?" demanded Kushina as anger built inside her as she looked at the young man who claimed to almost have killed her son. Instantly both Kushina and Meiko where on their feet and glaring at Sasuke, and for once Naruto was not making any move to stop them.

"Sasuke you may of thought you hit my heart but it was my lung and part of my liver." Corrected Naruto "It was a real pain you know. Not even the Kyuubi healed that totally, I still have a scar on my chest and back."

"Not as much of a pain as you are Naruto." countered Sasuke with a laugh "And a scar is better than death in your view."

"Why would you do that to my brother!" yelled Meiko as she showed the same temper which gave her mother her red-hot nickname.

"If you want to blame someone blame Sakura, Naruto had to make a promise to her to bring me back and how much have you give up for that stupid promise?" asked Sasuke as his sharingan eyes locked on Naruto. "How many years did you spend training away from your friends all to keep a promise to pink love to bring her another man. Most guys are not stupid enough to actually go out and find the girl they love another man, but you are Naruto."

While all eyes were on Sasuke, Minato was looking at his son. While his son had remained sitting still the air around him had changed, he was no longer calm no he was far from calm. The best words he could come up to describe his son's mood was that he was like a great predator ready to attack but holding back because of a greater threat. While the mood was important, what caught his eye was the change in his son, the physical change. It was not just his eyes, it was his whisker birth marks they were darker, his hair seamed longer, his nails where also pointed and when he opened his mouth he saw that he had sharpened teeth. Naruto took a couple of deep breaths then before his father's eyes the hair returned to normal, his nails and teeth too. His whisker marks remained dark but not as dark as they had been. Finally the whisker marks faded away back to their normal shade.

" _What is going on with my son,"_ thought Minato

"Sasuke that isn't important right now." growled Naruto "Besides if you hadn't decided to leave the Leaf to join with that snake none of that would have happened."

Sasuke rolled his eyes clearly not wanting to have the verbal fight with Naruto.

"Naruto can we please talk?" asked Kushina, she was rewarded with Naruto turning his gaze toward her. "Now I know you blame us for a lot of things but we love you and you have to know something very important."

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"That one of the best medical minds Rin believes that since the Kyuubi died in you, you got a massive douse of demon chakra and that will kill you." explained Kushina with a mother's worry in her voice.

"Even if it wasn't, the red flue will come back and kill everyone." explained Mieko "We are trying to save your life, we are trying to save everyone's life."

"I see." said Naruto calmly before looking away.

"Ok, what the hell!" yelled Mieko at the top of her lungs as she stood up. "Don't you give a damn, don't you care about your family, your friends or even your own God damn life!"

"Shut up you demon," cursed Naruto as he got to his own feet his rage building as he slammed his fist on the table. The wood of the table actually cracked under the force of the blow. "You have no right to say I don't care about my friends, I would lay down my life gladly for anyone of my friends, they are my family."

"No we are your family." countered Mieko as she leaned forward a bit. "One of your so called friends tried to kill you."

"And your trying to take away my humanity, and no you are not, my family." Said Naruto firmly "Even if the DNA comes back saying you are my sister, a family is more than blood it is a bond and my bond is with my friends. Tell me what did you think would happen? Did you think I would run into yours arms and embrace you as my sister?"

"Well…yes." admitted Mieko

"Two weeks ago, before I got sick I was part of teams throwing dead bodies into massive burning pits, a week before that I was pulling children away from sick parents and parents away from their dead children. I walked through knee high mounds of dead bodies and watched as people breathed their last painful breaths." explained Naruto before pointing at his so called sister. "What where you doing?"

"Well I was…"

"That was rhetorical." snapped Naruto as he showed his teeth in an angry snare, Minato didn't fail to note that his teeth where pointed. "What matter is that…"

"Naruto calm down." ordered a new voice as Naruto turned toward the voice to see Sakura standing there. "None of that matters until we learn if they are who they say they are."

"I guess." admitted Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you learn anything?"

"The blood types match but it will be a little while more before I can tell you more than that." reported Sakura "Five maybe ten minutes."

"I see, than we wait." Said Naruto as suddenly his head snapped away from all of them and he faced the east. Sakura thought for a moment that she actually saw Naruto's ears move like some animal trying to judge the source of sound. She was wondering if Naruto could always do that, some people where able to wiggle their ears but she did not remember Naruto ever doing it. The thoughts where quickly pushed from her mind as she heard it herself. Flapping wings in she looked to the East to see nine humanoid shapes flying their way.

"Shit." cursed Sakura as Naruto stood up and headed out into the road.

"Tell me Naruto did you have a plan for dealing with 12 demons?" inquired Sasuke as he pulled his sword as the demons came in for a landing down the road from where they saw three demon foxes sitting in what remained of a cafe while two humans stood in the road and another stood on the rooftop.

"What is going on?" asked one of the Air Kami as she pointed toward the humans "Why are you just sitting there, why aren't the humans restrained."

"Hold on a second." Ordered Minato as he stepped forward to stand between the newly arrive demons, they where evenly split between Air Kamis, Ryuus and Yoseis. "We are trying to convince our son that we are who we say we are and we are waiting on a DNA test to confirm."

"Worry about the damn test later," cursed one of the demons a Ryuu as he ran his hand signs. "Since your son has the Kyuubi in him this should be easy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the demon ran through hand signs. When he finished he opened his hands out toward Naruto in a manner similar to what Ino would do in her mind transfer Justus.

"There he should be paralyzed, the demon chakra will hold his human body trapped just like the other Jinnichini." laughed the demon "That just leaves…"

He moved so fast that even Minato had trouble seeing it, Naruto's hand dove into his weapon's pouch at the same moment he bolted forward running past his father toward the large group of newly arrived demons.

"What!" yelled the demon who believed he had paralyzed Naruto a half second before Naruto drove the kunai he had pulled out into the top of his skull. The kunai went straight through this eye so deep that Naruto's hand smashed against the natural scaly armor of the Ryuu. Just like everyone else the demons where stunned, and that would cost them. Naruto placed his hand on the now dead Ryuu and flipped himself over the body as it fell to the ground. While in the air Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the face of an air Kami. Naruto was now among the demons and he pulled out his favorite weapons, Chakra blades. With a series of quick moves he cut into the flesh of the air Kamis and the Yoseis mostly he aimed for the wings since he knew if they were to stand a chance this fight hat to remain on the ground.

By now, the demons had regained themselves and moved away from the threat. Leaving Naruto standing over the body of one of their own and with three wings cut off from other demons laying at his feet. Red demon chakra covered the chakra blades just blue human chakra would have done. A beeping sound filled the air as Sakura turned from her location she could see the computer screen through the window of the small hotel she had been using. The test was done, if she could reach it then Naruto would have his answer.

"Well that is a plan." said Sasuke with a grin.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Family Torn**

Minato Namikaze did not know what to do; he stood in the middle of the road with his son's back to him. It was a perfect position; he could rush forward and place a gravity seal on his son back. That would restrain him and allow them to save his life by turning him. That would get his son into his arms but it would destroy any chance of keeping his family. His son would never trust him if he attack him from behind, then he realized that was actually part of his son's consideration.

" _He wants to see if I will attack him and if I do then it only confirm what he already believes, that I am a demon."_ Thought Minato _"Which I am but I want him to know I am his father."_

"Why aren't you attacking!" yelled a demon as Minato looked at him.

"Why couldn't you have waited a few minutes, we could have avoided this." countered Kushina as she came to her husband's defense.

"Kushina take Mieko and get out of here," ordered Minato as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"We can help." Countered Meiko but before Minato could argue with his daughter and wife, he felt something coming up behind him. He spun around and pulled a kunai just in time to block Sasuke's sword before the steel could bite down into his skin.

"Get out of here." ordered Minato again as he wondered why Sasuke would engaged him in close quarter combat, knowing that a single touch would allow him to put a transportation seal on him. It made no real sense.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw that his son had used Sasuke's attack to give Naruto a clean shot at his back. As fast as he could Minato throw a kunai into a nearby light post, a moment before his son's attack could hit him Minato disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared by the post. He yanked the kunai out and looked at his son and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you handle those other demons? I'll take care of him." Said Naruto as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the group of demons, the new comers where still shaking a bit from Naruto's attack. One of them was already dead and three others did not look good. The one Naruto had kicked in the face looked as if Sakura had punched him and of the other seven three of them had loss a wing to Naruto's chakra blade. The two other demons, the ones who claimed to be Naruto's mother and sister were still in the same spot but each of them had pulled weapons.

"Can I kill the two other foxes?" inquired Sasuke

Minato looked at his son wondering what he would say, he had just watched his son stab a Rhyuu through the eye and kick an Air Kami so hard it shattered his face.

" _Well the last one isn't saying much, Air Kami bones are hollowed like a birds they break with ease,"_ thought Minato as he turned back to the most important question. Would Naruto give Sasuke the go ahead to kill his mother and little sister.

"No, not until I know who they are for sure." explained Naruto

"Very well." said Sasuke as he looked at the demons in front of him.

 **Slightly behind the official line, Sakura moved toward the computer, which had just finished running the DNA test.** She ran into the room and instantly began to break with what they had preplanned to do. The plan called for her to grab the supplies and run but instead she opened up the file and began to read the results of the test. In the back corner of the room protective from view by a row of shelves sat three Naruto clones. All three of clones sat cross-legged with their eyes closed in meditation.

" _We should be running,"_ thought Sakura

" _We will once we find the truth,"_ added Inner Sakura as looked through the data, since human DNA and the demon DNA was different she did not expect a perfect match. She expected it to be close but to her amazement, it was a match.

"My God, they are who they say they." said Sakura as she realized that the three demons they were fighting outside were really Naruto's parents and they were the transformed Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the girl was Naruto's little sister.

Forgetting almost everything, she moved around the empty shelves to where the first Naruto clone sat.

"Naruto, they are your parents," reported Sakura to the clone, maybe it was because of the surprise of the news or maybe he actually needed the chakra but the clone disappeared.

 **Out in the field Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened then again they had changed, they had turned from the same shade of blue he shared with his father to a shade of orange red and they had become slited as well**. Around his eyes the area darkened until they were jet black.

"So this is a perfect sage form?" inquired Minato as he looked at his son.

"Yes, Dad." confirmed Naruto as Minato's eyes widened a bit. "Sakura-chan told me, the tests came back you are my father."

Part of Minato wanted to smile but the tone in his son's voice told him not to, it was as if Naruto was speaking to the most evil man he knew.

"I am not going to talk you down am I?" inquired Minato with sadness in his voice.

"Not a chance, traitor." growled Naruto as he got into a stance, his chakra blades out. Minato lowered his head as he pulled a three bladed kunai but kept his other hand free. Then the two Namikaze men charged each other, Naruto's sent a fist flying at his father's head. Minato dodged the punch before suddenly finding himself flying backwards from an unseen force.

He tumbled through the air before digging his clawed hand into the dirt to slow himself down. He straightened himself up as he processed what happened.

"Using your chakra to make an invisible barrier so that when I dodged your attack I ran right into your real attack," said Minato as his son kept looking at him with an ice cold look. "Very nicely down, that is an ANBU Captain level skill at the least."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he through the chakra blades into the air and began to run through hand signs.

"Wind style air bullet." Cried Naruto as he sent a burst of chakra lanced wind at his father. The straightforward attack was easy for a ninja of Minato's skill to dodge; he didn't even have to using his thunder god technique. A simple roll was enough, when he got up he threw his kunai at his son's feet, seconds after it landed he transported to the spot in a flash of light. He had a perfect shot and he took it delivering a powerful upper cut to his son's chin. Naruto's feet lifted off the ground as he flew backwards but within seconds of taking flight he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" _Shadow clone."_ thought Minato _"He must have made the clone when I did my roll."_

He did not have to look for his son long; the winning sound of chakra spinning at high speed caused him to look over his shoulder. There stood his son with another clone, in one of his hands a rasengan was taking form only instead of it being blue with human chakra or even red with demon chakra, both color chakras danced in the ball.

"You know I take no pleasure in this, you where my hero." Said son to father

"Then why do this?" asked Minato

"Because it is the right thing to do." answered Naruto as his father looked on confused. "It is what a true hero does, even if it means I have to give my life I will die before I help the demons."

"Naruto I understand your point but the fight is over, there is nothing left for you to save." Countered Minato "They have already won, what point is there to going on? You have a future, a family waiting. You are breaking what you could have in an attempt to put something back together that isn't coming back."

Naruto lowered his head for a moment, but it was only a moment.

"A real hero dies for what is right, you died to save the village from the kyuubi." countered Naruto "I will die to avenge the leaf and humanity. It is what you should have done."

"Maybe I should have." admitted Minato "But there is something a hero needs to do above everything else, that is protecting those they love the most. That is your mother, your sister and most of all you. It is what a father does, he protects his children."

"I see." said Naruto "Well that is too bad, because the only way you are going to stop me is to kill me."

"I will never do that." stated Minato horrified at the idea "I can't kill you."

"Well, I can kill you," admitted Naruto as Minato realized that his son was telling the truth. Before he could say anything to possibly stop his son, Naruto ran forward with a rasengan at the ready. Minato quickly formed his own rasengan; his rasengan being made of pure demon chakra was all red compared to the blue and red of his sons. The two rasengans met in the middle and for a moment both of them pushed forward, the two chakras blended making the area flash red and blue before with a huge amount of force it sent both of them flying backwards away from each other.

 **Unaware that her son knew the truth Kushina Namikaze, Meiko Namikaze and the remaining demons where facing off against Sasuke Uchiha.** Standing over the body of the demon her son had killed before her very eyes was the man who had attempted to kill her son. She knew the orders was to bring every human possible in to be turned but if this young man had tried to kill her son then she wouldn't be sad if he ended up seven feet underground.

"Sir, request permission to fall back." said one of the fairy like demons which had lost a wing to Naruto's attack. The commander of the team did a quick count standing between the demon who was dead, the one in critical wounded from the kick which crushed the air kami's face. If the two walking wounded carried the critical one that would leave him with seven against one.

"Go." confirmed the Ryuu demon as the two demons who had lost wings picked up the air kami with the crushed face by the hands and legs and began carrying her from the field. Against his nature Sasuke let them go, his goal was to buy time to give Sakura time to escape before making his own escape and the demons facing him was going to be hard enough, so he did not want to push his luck.

"Alright we will beat this human with ease, it is only one of them and there are seven of us to one of him," said the Ryuu as Kushina Namikaze looked past Sasuke toward what she believed to be the only person who could convince her son who she was. The pink haired kuniochi was still within view; she was leaning over a table with a computer in front of her. It didn't take a military planner to see that she was shutting it down and preparing to leave.

" _Naruto, trust her if I can get her to confirm that I am his mother, I may get my son back."_ thought Kushina as she looked at her daughter.

"I think I know what you're thinking mom." confirmed Meiko as her head moved slightly toward where Sakura was.

"Let's go." ordered Kushina as the two female Namikaze ran toward Sasuke. Maybe because he was told not to kill the two vixens or he was more focused on those demons who could fly but when he moved to cut them with his sword Kushina slid under the sword while Meiko jumped over the blade. They didn't stop and instead headed straight toward Sakura.

"If Pinky can't handle two of them then she isn't worth saving," cursed Sasuke as the remaining five demons in front of him moved to engage him with their own Justus. The main problem facing him was that these five demons where all naturally capable of flying.

" **Will you work you damn machine." Cursed Sakura as the computer decided to fight her, she needed to hurry but she wanted to save all the data.** To do that she had to save the data and for some reason the computer was taking it is time. Finally, it finished and Sakura sealed it and everything else away, just then she heard footsteps behind her. She could see Naruto and Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, so she knew it was not either of those two. Her fist tightened as she spun around and threw a punch, she had no idea who she had hit before her fist connected to the face of the demon who was trying to sneak up on her. Only after her blow hit home did she realize that the demon was in fact Naruto's mother.

Kushina Namikaze went flying backwards through a nearby wall and out into the street before crashing into the neighboring building.

" _Shit, I just punch Naruto-kun's mother in the face."_ cursed Sakura to herself as she began to process what had just happened.

"MOM!" yelled Mieko as she turned on Sakura with a blinding rage. Sakura was still trying to process the fact that she had just punched Naruto's mother in the face, when the sound of a rasengan filled the air. She had just enough time to cover the main part of her body with her chakra cover arms before Meiko hit her with a demon-powered rasengan. This sent Sakura flying head over heels through a glass window before crashing next to concreate column outside of a the small bank. Her head snapped back into the pillar.

 **Moments before Sakura was sent flying from Mieko's attack Minato placed his hand on his son's arm, placing a seal**. Then right before his eyes Naruto sent a bolt of chakra to that spot, to Minato's amazement the seal actually was overloaded by the chakra breaking it apart into nothing.

" _To overload a seal like that takes an ungodly amount of chakra,"_ thought Minato as he attempted to place another seal on his son, only to have it be overloaded again. _"How much chakra does my son have?"_

Minato tried to disable his son with a kunia strike to the hand to stop him from using hand signs but he only grazed Naruto's hand drawing a small amount of blood. The wound healed seconds after the cut was done.

" _He has the same healing power as a demon, only faster,"_ thought Minato

The sound of Sakura crashing into the nearby pillar caused Naruto's head to turn toward the sound, where he saw Sakura covered with blood from the multiple small cuts. While the cuts themselves where not life threatening the amount of blood which was visible gave the appearance of it being much worse then it. Instantly a blinding rage came across Naruto as he released all the clones, which had been building up sage chakra, this caused his body to become flood with the chakra as he moved to protect Sakura.

Chakra began to whip through the air so violently around Naruto that shingles on the roofs of nearby buildings began to fly off. Then the wind picked up even more until it became a gall force, Minato had to raise his hands over his eyes to shield them from the wind but for a brief moment he thought he saw that the chakra which formed around Naruto had taken on the appearance of a fox, tail and all.

 **Miles away three young Gennin moved through the woods as best as they could, but it was not enough as the three young ninjas found themselves facing down a giant dragon like figure.**

"Ah…three little kids running away from home." said the demon with a laugh as he looked at Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru. All three of them had kunias out but the demon seemed not to consider the weapons a threat.

"We will end you for what you did to the Leaf." stated Konohamaru as he fought his arm from shaking, something his teammate Udon was failing at.

"Sorry but you are too young to be a real threat to me." stated the demon as she ran her hand over her scaly blue skin. "My scales are naturally harder than your skin and I would bet that your kunias would do hardly more then cut the surface. That is if you even touch my skin and do not hit my armor, then it is pointless. Now why don't you give up and come with me back to your village, they will need everyone to help make the new world."

"We will give in to you we will fight on." said Konohamaru as the demon rolled her eyes.

"They never come in easy," complained the demon as she decided a different tactic. "You know, the red flu will come back and kill every single human."

"What?" asked Moegi as a smile crossed the demon's face.

"Yes, it will come back and even if you survived it the first time you will die from it." explained the demon "Now would you rather die in the woods with blood coming out of your mouth in pain or would you give up your humanity and build a new world."

"We will…" started Konohamaru only to stop as suddenly the Demon's eyes widened, for a moment none of the ninjas where sure what happened. Then deep dark red blood began to flowing out of her mouth and down the front of her chest armor. She fell to the ground to show a kunai had hit her in the back of the neck.

"I thought her scales where harder than kunias," said Udon

"That is just what they want you to think." said a new voice as a new figure walked up to the ninjas, she had a ninjas traveling poncho over her body and with the hood up. The poncho was patterned in a camo pattern which allowed her to blend in better with the surrounding area. The ponchos hide her body from the three ninjas but they could out most of her face, she had strange green hair with orange eyes. Her skin was slightly tanner then normal but what was good was that she seemed human.

With a hard pull, the she yanked the kunai out of the back of the demon's neck. She used the blood covered kunai almost like a teacher's pointer as she pointed at the larger and thicker scales which ran down the back.

"Through evolution these demons scales are thicker in key places, around the heart and down the spin. If you tried to hit straight on with a kunai it will bounce off." explained the woman "However since this thing has to be able to move there are gaps between the plates, hit there and you bring it down."

"Oh…who are you?" asked Konohamaru as the woman looked at them with a warm smile.

"Name is Fu and if I where you I would keep moving and get some camo, if you move around during the day in bright colors like those you are begging for them to come down and get you." explained Fu as she moved through the demon's pack, she quickly found what she was looking for. It appeared to be a map of some kind, she unfolded it and looked at it for a moment. "Here take this, it is a map showing there local transformation centers, avoid them."

"You don't need this?" inquired Moegi

"I already have one, took it off the last of these things I killed." explained Fu "I would head inland, they seam to be heading inland from the coast. It may you by time."

"Aren't you coming with us." Said Udon as Fu shook her head.

"Sorry I am trying to find someone." Explained Fu "That is if he hasn't been taken by the demons that is."

At that moment, a burst of chakra so strong that all of them could sense it caused them all to look toward the North West.

"I think that may be him." explained Fu as she turned back to the young ninjas. "Head South West, every demon who can sense that will be heading toward it. It will give you an opening to get away."

 **Kakashi neared the hospital he was greeted by the sight of yet another transformation area where people who had come to the hospital seeking help where now being stripped of their humanity and turned into something else.** He had been one of them only an hour or so earlier, he tried not to look, as a pregnant woman was lead up to be changed.

"Don't worry the change transforms the kid as well." explained Rin as she walked beside him, he did not ask how they had tested that. He had seen too much as he walked through what the Leaf had become, the streets where full of newly transformed people not sure what to do. Some of them tried to figure out what they had become, others were searching for friends and family members and still others had returned to their homes and business. Kakashi had actually seen a man who had turned into one of those bull like Ushi-Oni demons sweeping up in front of the remains of the shop which had a door too small for him to walk through.

They moved into the hospital they came across different demons cleaning the area up, it was clear that a small battle had taken place. There was blood on the floor, burn marks on the walls and most importantly there was kunai impacts on the walls and floors. They walked past a crab like Heikegani panting the walls to hide the burn marks and bloodstains. It was clear that a major part of the demon's plan was to get everything to a normal. As they passed by what had to be a group of newly turned doctors and nurses being put through a crash course in the biology of the different demons, this showed that it was the demon normal not human normal. They moved toward the elevator only to find it busted.

"The human hold outs down below dropped it down the shaft to block us from coming down it." explained a Bai Ze like Shizune. They moved down the stairs and headed down the multiple flights of stairs they moved down six floors until they reached the maintenance level what sat just below the Virus research area and just above the secret ANBU hospital. Here they found groups of demons dressed for battle gathered in front of the stairs leading down.

"What is the situation?" asked Rin "Shizune sent us to talk to Guy and offer him terms."

"I got the radio message," said the demon as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He and those damn humans down there don't know when they are beat and when to give up."

"Guy never gives up, believe me I know that." said Kakashi "I'll try to talk him into leaving the Leaf but the issue is will he trust you not to stab him in the back."

"We should, but I have orders to let him and anyone else who is down there and wants to, to leave," said the demon commander with a tone that told everyone what he thought of that. "The only issue would be getting close enough to talk to him, he isn't answering any of the calls we are sending and everyone who tries to go down ends up either being attacked with a justu or some other weapon."

"Leave that to me," explained Kakashi as he moved toward the stairs, the bottom of the stairs was a large metal door. Normally a simple key lock would be enough to stop anyone who tried to get in out. Kakashi moved down toward the keypad and typed in his own personal access code, he knew that Guy would be watching the screen by the security office which would show which code had been entered. He waited by the already busted door until the red light by the lock turned green. Then with one last breath he pushed open the door and entered the ANBU hospital, he was about to close the door behind him when he saw that Rin was following him down. Once the door was closed the two of them just stood there and waited, there was no attack of any kind.

"So when will Guy come out to talk or are we suppose to go toward him?" asked Rin

"He is likely fighting with whoever else is down here deciding if they are going to try to kill us or not." Answered Kakashi as he looked toward the spot where his ninja gear normally was only to see that he had none.

"So they got you." Said Guy's voice from the darkness of the corridor, the two of them looked into the darkness. Without asking permission Rin raised her hand which instantly began to glow a bright white, the light flooded the darkened hallway with light. What they saw was a series of makeshift barriers using everything and everything ranging from office supplies to a refrigerator. A handful of ninjas where standing behind the barriers with weapons ready. The only one who wasn't behind a barrier was Guy, he still was in his normal green uniform only he had removed all the extra weights he normally wore to increase his strength.

"I did get Naruto and the others out of the village before I was captured, with any luck they got away clean." explained Kakashi as he took a deep breath. "You do know what the situation is, they can't come in and get you without losing people and you can't get out."

"If you're thinking that reinforcements will come to your aid, don't." added Rin "The Leaf has fallen and is totally under their control and there is no help coming."

"And who's fault is that?" asked one of the young ninjas hiding behind a barrier.

"Ours, or at least those who agreed to this stupid idea." said Rin as she took a deep breath. "Hell, I didn't have a choice in the change just like everyone else who is being turned as we speak."

"So you're down here to make us give up?" asked Guy "Our youthful spirits will never go out, we will fight on until our dying breaths."

Kakashi did a quick look at the four ninjas he could see, they were all young the oldest being around Naruto's age and the youngest still in Academy uniform. Judging from the faces of the ninjas he wasn't sure that they wanted to give up their lives.

"They want the hospital and they don't want to wait," said Kakashi "They want to offer you a deal, they will escort you out of the village and allow you a chance to get away."

"And why should we do that." Said Guy "The way I see it we can cause those "people" up there a major headache if we stay down here and are a thorn in their side."

"True, but it is only a matter of time until they decide the trouble isn't worth it." Explained Rin "I don't know how many people you have down here or how much supplies you have. My bet is not much."

"Every minute we are down here is a minute you can't send someone out to hunt others." countered Guy as he looked at Kakashi. "If you had any spark of the same Kakashi I knew you would be fighting with us not against us."

"Guy, if I was fighting against you I wouldn't be telling you that demons are hurt by bronze weapons." explained Kakashi as Guy's eyes widened along with Rin's. "From what I have been told, even touching bronze or brass burns the skin and that is how the humans of that time defeated the demons."

"Why tell me this?" asked Guy

"Because if humanity has any chance of fighting back information like that." said Kakashi. "Also if anyone can outrun the demons and get away it is you."

"And Lee but…" said Guy only to trail off as he looked over his shoulder. "If we accept this offer of safe passage and a head start is there anything you can do to bring my student back?"

"From my understand, we don't know how he is still alive." admitted Rin "The only thing I can think of is to turn him and even then I have no idea what would happen."

"I see." said Guy "I will have to talk this over with the others, give me half an hour."

"Alright." Said Kakashi as the two of them turned and went back up to the upper level where the demons where based. After a quick check in with the commander the two of them headed upstairs and as soon as they passed by an empty room Rin pulled him into it and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Rin as she glared at Kakashi. "When they find out that you told them about the Bronze they will…"

"They will do nothing," countered Kakashi "You yourself said they are handing out flyers about being a demon, I assuming that bronze being dangerous is in that?"

"Yes." admitted Rin

"And how soon after you arrived do you think it took to a human to find one of these flyers and escape bringing the information out into the world with him or her." said Kakashi as Rin shook her head.

"Not long, considering we have them at all our transformation centers in the country side." said Rin as she placed a hand under her chin. "It's risky but yes, they should understand that you told them."

"If they find out," countered Kakashi

"They will find out," said Rin as Kakashi looked at her. "No it will not be from me, but if they didn't place a mic down there then they are foolish and even if they didn't not everyone is like Guy, some of those people will turn rather than run. They will tell."

"And what could they do to me?" asked Kakashi "They already took my humanity; I don't see them killing me because as you said they want as many people as possible to build their new world."

"It is a risk but I am glad you took it." confirmed Rin with a warm smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder. It stayed a moment longer than normal, which caused both of them to think for a moment before the hand moved away.

"We should probably get you something to eat, you haven't eaten anything since you were turned." stated Rin, Kakashi was about to agree when he like Rin felt a burst of Chakra. "What the hell is that?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, he had felt that chakra before many times in fact. He knew who was the source of that chakra.

"Naruto." said Kakashi as the force of the chakra kept building and building to levels he thought impossible.

 **The amount of chakra flying through the air should have been impossible, red and blue chakra danced in the air as the wind picked up.** All at once the fighting stopped as the demons and Sasuke turned to look at the source of the chakra.

"That is impossible, no one has that amount of chakra." Said a demon the wind began to knock down large branches from trees. A few homes actually caught fire as the superheated chakra touched their wooden frames.

In the eye of the storm, Sakura was fading in and out of conciseness. Hitting the concrete pillar along with the rasengan to the center of the body was a hard blow for almost anyone to take. However what she did see confused her, the air around her seemed to be alive with chakra twisting in turning but their was no movement of air. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that Naruto was standing between her and the threat, his body had become covered with chakra. It almost paralleled the time she had seen him fight Orochimaru on their first attempt to bring Sasuke back. However in this case it was different the chakra was stronger and it did not feel evil it actually felt good like having a warm blanket on a cold night.

" _Naruto-kun is protecting me."_ thought Sakura a second before she passed out.

 **Out in the field, Sasuke saw was coming as the chakra gathered together in a single area around Naruto.** Reacting as fast as he could a purple barrier began to form around him, the demons where so focused on the gathering chakra that they failed to notice that Sasuke had engulfed himself in what was called the perfect defense, the Susanoo. The human like form which surrounded Sasuke had just finished when the wind stopped and for a moment the chakra hung in place.

It last less than the time required to take a breath all that chakra was shot out in a solid wave of unstoppable energy. The ground began to break as every building in the small village either fell down or in most cases where blown away. The demons behind Sasuke tried to fly away only to get incinerated from the superheated chakra. Even in the safety of the Susanoo Sasuke could feel the burning heat, then the unthinkable happened. The Susanoo began to break apart multiple waves of chakra began to shoot out.

"That is impossible," said Sasuke as he watched the outer edges of the Susanoo began to break off and fly off into the fireball which had once been the small farming town. Moving as fast as he could without risking his Susanoo falling totally, Sasuke ran though more hand signs. Quickly a hole just wide enough for him to drop down into. Once Sasuke was inside the ground, he dropped the Susanoo until it only covered the entress to the hole. Even down here with only a small area to focus on the Susanoo was still at its breaking point. Slowly the chakra force began to die down and the wind died until it was gone.

Finally, Sasuke released his justu and pulled himself out of the hole, his mouth fell open as he saw what had become of the small village. Every building was either flattened or totally gone, every tree was uprooted and had been thrown away like as if they where sticks.

In the distance Sasuke could just see through the smoke a line of trees which had their leaves blown off, if Sasuke judged the distance right then everything around half of a mile of him was now gone. He turned his gaze toward the source of the blast to see Naruto standing over Sakura. Naruto was covered in bright red demon chakra and the chakra took on the appearance of a fox, a large chakra tail moved behind him and long ears poked out of the side of his head before going back.

Sasuke moving toward Naruto as he looked around at what remained of the battlefield, Naruto's head spun toward Sasuke. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, for the first time in his life Sasuke actually thought Naruto was in the mood to kill. Suddenly that ended as Naruto's chakra disappeared before falling backward landing on the ground with a thud. With all the destruction around them, the area before him was perfectly fine. It was as if nothing had happened, even a flower vase which sat in front of the pillar still had its peddles on it.

"Damn." said Sasuke outload as he thought about what to do.

"I recommend that we get out of here." Said a new voice as Sasuke turned to see a figure dressed in a camouflage cloak standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Fu and we need to get out of here, the demons will be coming." Said the woman as she walked up and looked at Naruto and Sakura who were still passed out on the ground. "Can you carry the man, I'll carry the woman."

"How do I know your not a demon?" asked Sasuke as he put his sword to the woman's throat.

"In a way, I am I had the seven tailed demon in me until she died a week ago," explained Fu "I understand that you don't trust me but we have to get going. Unless you want to stay here."

"Alright." said Sasuke as he picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder, Fu did the same with Sakura. The two of them were about to leave when the sound of movement from the remains of a store, a figure stood up in the remains. She was holding onto her side and she took a few steps before falling down.

"A kitsune demon." said Fu

"Yes, she claims to be this idiot's sister. The two who claimed to be his parents may not have survived." said Sasuke as he put Naruto back down before pulling his sword. "Wait here; I'll go kill the thing."

"No don't kill her," ordered Fu as Sasuke looked at her. "It is rare to take one of these things alive; she could give us a lot of information if we question her."

"Fine." said Sasuke as he picked Naruto back up. "But make sure she is restrained and you're carrying it."

Fu rolled her orange eyes before making a shadow clone, the clone quickly walked over and after putting on some restraints on the young vixen she picked her up and put her on her back.

"Let's move." ordered Fu

In the remains of another building, Kushina Namikaze opened her eyes just in time to see her son and her daughter being taken away from her. She tried to move but could not do anything more but watch as both her children were taken from her. Hundreds of yards away her husband also opened his eyes and saw the same image that his wife, he tried to move as well but he could feel that both his legs had been broken, so all he could was watch as his children disappeared.

 **Well I hoped you liked the little battle between Naruto and his father. Now Naruto knows who his parents are and his parents now have to deal with the lost of two children. I can't wait to share with you all my plans for how Naruto will deal with his younger sister. Now I know some may be upset about how Naruto is acting however I will explain that in later chapters. Until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Developments**

Shizune's mind could not process what she was seeing in front of her, the land before her was burned black and scared with the remains of buildings.She had been to the small town which had stood here, the small dinner at the corner had made in her view the best chicken noodle soup she had ever had. Now nothing remained. The only things which could possibly pass as structures, were the mounds of wood, bricks and other building material which marked the location of former buildings. The trees, which had not been ripped from the ground, lacked any branches and most of them had been blown apart into shards only useful as fire kindling.

"What type of power could do this?" asked Shizune

"We have another body." Said a voice as Shizune moved toward the source, she looked down and saw the broken and twisted body of a Rhyuu. His scales had actually melted something that Shizune had never thought possible. His body was twisted and turned in such ways that his leg was up by his head with an arm touching the other foot. His wings where ripped to shreds and broken, in so unnatural ways that it actually made Shizune fight down the need to throw up.

"Ma'am what do we do?" asked the young Bakeneko feline demon as she looked at the corpses.

"Try your best to put in him in a body bag and we will take him home to be buried." ordered Shizune as she turned away from the remains of the Rhyuu. As she did a new cry filled the air.

"We have a live one." Said the voice as Shizune rushed toward a large pile of twisted wood and rubble. As she neared she saw a team of demons pulling a blood covered kitsune, as Shizune came closer she realized who it was.

"Minato." stated Shizune as she moved toward the former Hokage of the hidden leaf village.

"Yes." answered Minato as he tried to focus on the speaker. Blood ran down his face causing his blonde fur to mat, his eyes where not focused and it was clear to Shizune that he didn't see her. She reached out and placed her fingers on this throat. It took a moment but she found his heart beat, it was fast but strong. She then looked over the rest of him, one arm was broken but not badly but his legs where a mess. His right was broken in two places while his left had been broken in three places, bones where poking out of each leg and there where likely even more breaks she couldn't see.

"What happened?" inquired Shizune

"Naruto, my son somehow he did this." answered Minato as Shizune's eyes widened, she had felt Naruto's chakra but she didn't couldn't believe that damage on this scale could be done by a single person releasing chakra. "They took him and Mieko…Kushina I didn't see them take her. Tell me she is alive."

"We will find her." reassured Shizune deep down believing that odds where she was dead. Seamed that fate was out to prove her wrong as another cry went up.

"We got another one!" yelled a voice as Shizune looked toward the source to see, them pulling out a red furred Vixen. "She is hurt but alive."

"We have found your wife, she is alive." reassured Shizune "We will find your children."

"Thank you." thanked Minato as he passed out from the pain.

" _If Naruto can do this, we better find him and soon,"_ thought Shizune as she looked at the destruction, the council would either want him killed or more likely they will want him turned. A demon with that much power would be among the most powerful demons ever known to live. There where ancient legends of demons who had similar power but those where legends and likely not true. Naruto had just shown his power and he was still a human, if he became a demon and the natural chakra boost that came from that he would be even more powerful.

" _The real question is how could he so powerful."_ added Shizune to herself, Naruto was always powerful but this was over the top.

"Have we sent out search teams yet?" inquired Shizune to a nearby demon.

"We have been with all this destruction it will be impossible to track whoever made this." Said the demon "And that is if they are unskilled at hiding their tracks, if they are they could go anywhere from here and we would have no way to find them."

"We have to find them, send orders to all outposts, we need to find Naruto Namikaze and any other Leaf ninjas." ordered Shizune

"If we are looking for this Naruto, why worry about the other leaf ninjas?" inquired the demon

"Because if we find them we find Naruto." answered Shizune as she turned her attention back to the situation before her. "Maybe if we find more survivors we can get a better image of where they are going."

 **The sound of a crackling fire filled the air as the world began to come back to Sakura Haruno, she could not remember where she was or what had happened**. Last thing she remembered was being thrown backwards against a wall and falling to the ground. The only thing she remembered after that was a thunderous roar of wind and the ground shaking, it sounded like she was standing in the eye of a small hurricane but for some reason she felt safe. She slowly began to regain her thoughts as she began to wonder if she was still human. Her eyes opened as she saw that she was in a what appeared to a small house, as her eyes focused she saw that Naruto was lying across from her.

" _He looks so peaceful,"_ thought Sakura as she smiled that he was still human and from what she could gather was not restrained in anyway. She stretched her hand out and smiled again as she saw that her hand was still human, she placed her hand on top of those whisker marks.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura using kun outload for the first time.

"Well kun is it, your friend didn't tell me you two are together." said a voice as Sakura lifted her head up to see a woman she had never seen before. She was about their age maybe a year or two over but not much more than that. She was dressed mostly in a dirty white, a white which showed it hadn't been once been pure white but hadn't been washed in a while. She had tanner then normal skin with orange eyes and mint green hair, a Takigakure forehead protector was above the coverings on her arms.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she sat up.

"I am Fu from Takigakure, well I was from Takigakure the village kind of kicked me out when the virus hit." explained Fu "They blamed me for it, on some levels they were right."

"What?" asked Sakura

"I am or should I say was a Jinchuriki for the seven tailed demon just like your boyfriend," explained Fu as she looked at the small pot of soup, which was boiling over a small portable field oven. Sakura was about to argue that she was not Naruto's girlfriend but decided against it, she had something more important to ask.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sakura

"Well I can't answer for sure, I came on after the chakra explosion that your blonde hair man did but after that I and your friend Sasuke picked you two up and carried you away before the demons descended down upon you." Explained Fu as she pulled a small pouch of spices and put some of it in the soup.

"Chakra explosion?" inquired Sakura

"I don't know for sure, but something like it happened to me." explained Fu "Best I can guess the last gasps of human chakra explode outwards along with demon chakra as the demon took over the chakra network. Makes for one hell of an explosion, luckily I didn't pass out when it happened to me but from what I saw your friend's explosion was almost double the size of mine. That thing must have been flattened everything within a half a mile of the center."

"I see, and where is Sasuke?" asked Sakura fearing this was just some trap.

"Here." answered Sasuke as he walked up; he was zipping up his fly telling Sakura where he had gone.

"Soup is done," answered Fu as Sasuke poured some of it into a small cup without even asking if he could go first. Sakura took her share after Fu had some leaving some for Naruto. It wasn't much, mostly a brownish water that had the faint taste of beef with a handful of sorry looking potatoes and carrots.

"So where are we going?" inquired Fu "You haven't told me that."

"And I will not, not yet not until Naruto wakes up and sees if you really are a human." explained Sasuke as Fu rolled her orange eyes, before looking at Sakura. "Is he always such a jerk?"

"Yes, when I was younger I didn't see it but yes." admitted Sakura "However in this case he is right, I will tell you we are heading west."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's glare but he said nothing.

"A wise move, from what I have been able to gather these things have already taken the Land of Lightening and half of the Land of Fire." explained Fu "I don't know about the Land of Water, but from what I can gather they seem to be working from North to South and East to West."

"And their virus is everywhere." added Sakura as Fu nodded her head. "The world is dying either from the red flu or by being transformed into demons."

It was at that moment that Naruto began to groan a bit as he rolled over onto his belly before realizing that he was looking at the floor. Once he realized that, he rolled back over and sat up, rubbing his temples.

"Ah…what a headache." complained Naruto as he blinked a few times and looked around. "What the hell happened?"

"That may take a little bit of explaining," explained Fu as Naruto looked at her as confused as the others.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"She claims to be a woman named Fu who had the seven tailed sealed within her." explained Sasuke as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The question is if she is telling the truth or is she a demon hiding her true form."

"Normally a person introduces themselves." Explained Fu "But with the world the way it is right now, I guess manners is among the last thing we have to worry about."

Sakura watched as Naruto's turned his face toward the newcomer, she watched as Naruto's eyes became silted again. Sakura then turned her gaze toward Fu, her eyes had also changed. They were not silted like Naruto's but instead her pupils had changed from the normal human circle to a pentagon shape.

"She seems human enough but her eyes are demons," stated Naruto

"So are yours," stated Sasuke as Naruto looked toward him.

"They are?" asked Naruto surprised as his eyes turned back to normal.

"They are, I have noticed that a few times." admitted Sakura as Naruto turned to look at her. "Judging from when they happen most often when you're upset or when you see another demon."

"That is what I find." confirmed Fu as she leaned back a bit. That is when Sakura took in where they were, it appeared to be a barn of some kind with multiple stalls for animals and farm equipment stored in the center area. A rafter full of dried hay was above them and the smell of animals was still in the air.

" _We have camped out in worse spots,"_ stated Inner Sakura as she noticed that the door to the barn was closed but through the slits in the woods she could see rays of sunlight outside.

"How is the Kitsune doing?" asked Fu as both Naruto's and Sakura's head turned toward the woman.

"What?" asked Sakura

"We captured a young female kitsune, you're…would you call him a friend?" asked Fu as she looked at Sasuke.

"Friend by necessity." stated Sakura more interested in the kitsune.

"Well we have her restrained in one of the animal stalls," explained Fu as Sakura got up, only then did she realized how hurt she was herself. The pain in her ribs had to mean at least a broken rib, she lifted the side of her shirt to see a deep bruise already forming.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto with worry in his voice.

"Damn, that must have hurt," laughed Fu "It is going to be a while before you can walk around in a bikini."

"It is almost winter," countered Sakura "You don't go to the beach in winter that often."

"Good point." laughed Fu which Sakura joined in. "You know that may be the first time I laughed in over a month."

"Same here." admitted Sakura as the reality of the state of the world they found themselves in came down upon them again.

"If you're looking for the demon she is in that stall over there," explained Fu as Sakura moved toward the stall only to have her path blocked by Sasuke's sword which suddenly pulled and placed edge toward Sakura.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura coldly

"Tell me, is this demon and the ones we fought the blonde idiot's parents?" inquired Sasuke as Sakura looked into this dark eyes. She used to find those eyes so enchanting but now they seemed like dark void of emotions.

"Yes, that is Naruto's sister and his parents are now demons," confirmed Sakura as the sword moved away from Sakura and toward Naruto.

"So, Naruto tell me why should I trust you." Inquired Sasuke coldly as his black eyes became red as he activated the Uchiha bloodline ability the Sharingan.

"What the hell?" asked Sakura

"Dead last here has always wanted a family and his family is demon, why should we trust him now," explained Sasuke.

Sakura looked down for a brief second; as much as she hated to admit it Sasuke had a point. Naruto had always wanted a family and to get a family all he had to do was hand himself over and embrace the demons. He would loss his humanity but gain the family he always wanted.

"No, I told Naruto that his parents where the demons and he fought them anyhow." countered Sakura "Naruto is on our side."

"I guess you are correct," confirmed Sasuke as he put his sword away.

"Naruto do you want to talk to your sister?" inquired Sakura as she looked at Naruto, without her noticing Naruto had gotten to his feet and was standing behind her. His eyes were locked on Sasuke and for a brief moment, she saw that his blue eyes where once again silted.

"No, I need to process that she is my sister," explained Naruto as Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit. Something did not sit right, his eyes where still locked on Sasuke and so was Fu. Then again, it would make sense that Naruto would need time to process that he actually had a little sister.

"Alright." answered Sakura as she moved toward the pen where Meiko was being kept.

"Fu can you go guard Sakura-chan, I need to talk with Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Fu jumped to her feet and followed Sakura across the barn leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone standing across from each other.

"So you finally see what I am," stated Sasuke with a small chuckle.

"I do, but I don't understand," admitted Naruto as his blue silted demon eyes looked through the hedge that Sasuke had to the real man under the illusion. "You should be dead."

"Yes, I should." confirmed Sasuke. "As you can see I am not a demon so can we leave it at that, this is my business not yours."

"So be it," said Naruto with a shake of his head. "I actually feel sorry for you."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me," snapped Sasuke. "This is my concern not yours."

 **Across the barn, Sakura moved to where Mieko was restrained, her arms and legs where bound together with a combination of ropes and seals.** They had even placed a gag in her mouth to prevent her from screaming or calling out. Fu stood back and simply watched making sure nothing went wrong.

"I am going to remove the gag but if you make a sound I will put it back." Said Sakura using her doctor's voice, a voice that made even the most battle hardened ANBU battlefield leader obey. Meiko nodded as Sakura undid the gag before looking at the young woman.

"Thanks." said Meiko

"Now, where does it hurt?" asked Sakura

"Mostly along the my right side." admitted Meiko as Sakura lifted up the side of Naruto's sister shirt to see a long gash crusted over with dried blood. The red fur made it hard for her to tell where the cut actually was, but she found it.

"Alright, this is bad but not too bad." explained Sakura as she channeled healing chakra into her hand and placed it on Meiko's side. The wound began to heal but not as fast as she expected, she had to force the chakra harder then she would expected. Then she remembered Meiko had demon chakra not human, the chakra must be fighting hers.

"Is my mom and dad ok?" asked Meiko with worry in her voice.

"I don't know for sure." admitted Sakura "However I don't see the 4th Hokage and his wife going down to that."

Sakura knew she was lying, even the best ninjas could be killed by something simple and that blast was far from simple. Meiko smiled at the lie before moving on.

"I am sorry for hitting you with a Rasengan." apologized Meiko "But you did hit my mom."

"I wouldn't tell that to Naruto, he will not take kindly to what you did." ordered Sakura as Meiko shook her head. "And truth be told, I don't know what he would think about what I did to his mom."

"I don't understand him, why is he fighting this so much." admitted Meiko "He doesn't seem like either one of our parents, he seems cold and hateful."

"He isn't." said Sakura as she came to Naruto's defense. "I admit he is more distance then normal but you fail to see what had change in everyone in the world."

"What do you mean?" asked Meiko

"Meiko, where were you before you became a demon?" inquired Sakura "Where did they keep you?"

"I was at home," answered Meiko

"And your home had running water, electricity and you had enough food in your belly?" inquired Sakura as Meiko nodded her head. "Well that isn't the state of the world right now; your brother like everyone else had to go without sleep, without food and all the while watching horrible things before their eyes. He likely saw more things than most, he volunteered for some of the more dangerous tasks, he thought that the Kyuubi's healing power would protect him."

"It did." countered Meiko

"It did, but what he had to do that changes, people." explained Sakura "I can't say what Naruto has all done but I know what I have done has changed me."

"What did you do?" inquired Meiko

"I personally ended the lives of 1,347 people who it was duty to care for but they were beyond saving so I ended their pain," admitted Sakura calmly as Meiko's eyes widened. "I killed men, women, children I even killed whole families who had come down with the flu, and the worse thing is I did it so often I can't remember their names. There was a nurse who worked at the hospital for over 50 years who remembered the name of every child she helped bring into the world and I can't remember the name of everyone I helped take out of this world."

"How could you do that?" asked Meiko as Sakura gave a sad smile.

"I am not surprised, I saw a father smash his own child's head in with a rock," stated Fu as Meiko looked at the other woman. Horror filled her eyes as Fu went on with her story, "It was a mercy killing, the little boy had the flu. I also saw many people fighting over scraps of food in trashcans and even kill each other for things such as medical supplies. This flu basically brought the animal side back to humanity."

"I was kind of luckily as a Doctor," admitted Sakura as she remembered the near heaven that she had back in the Leaf hospital compared to others. She had a bed, food, hot and cold water most people could not say that. "I was on the top of the list when it came to getting supplies."

"Well you were more important than others," explained Fu with a sad look. "Then again you where luckily you never had clean up duty did you?"

"I did, do one and that was horrible," confirmed Sakura more to Fu then to Meiko. "In the early stages of the outbreak in the Leaf, but then I moved to finding a cure."

"Clean up duty?" inquired Meiko afraid of the answer.

"Removing the dead," explained Fu "I did a few before some holy man who claimed that I was the source of the flu and enough villagers believed him for me to be run out of town."

"Tell me, Meiko did they ever tell you the effects of the red flue or did they only tell you the percentages?" asked Sakura however she went on before Meiko could answer. "There are four stages; the first stage is nothing more than a flu, that is how it spread at first. No one paid much attention that a flu bug was going around. Then people started to enter the second stage, here skin turns red, blisters and boils begin to form. All of which is extremely painful. It is in this stage that a person either lives or mores on to the third stage. Here is where things get painful. The boils become filled with blood and pus, then they begin to burst in quick order covering the victim with their own blood. Blood also begins to pour out of every and I mean every opening. Eyes, nose, ears, mouth and people piss and shit blood. Because of all the blood and pus that is why it is called the red flue."

"My God." exclaimed Meiko as she fought down the need to throw up. "That sounds just as bad if not worse than all the massacres that I was taught about in school."

"What massacres?" inquired Sakura

"It is ancient Demon history, when humanity had death squads of humans hunting down demons and skinning them alive. Demons getting lined up against walls to be killed by arrow fire, humans locking demons into buildings and either leaving them to die or more often burning them alive." explained Meiko as she tried not to remember the looks she got from her classmates, she was after all a human then. "There was also the massacres in the cities of Keb, Hio and countless others, the demons where once as populous as humans are now. They didn't have the drop they had by nature, they were hunted down and killed on sight until only a few thousand left alive on a tiny island."

"And now you're doing the same thing to humanity." stated Sakura with a shake of her head. "Where will it end?"

"What is the 4th Stage?" inquired Fu "I never heard of that."

"The fourth stage is something we have only see in Lee, somehow he was able to live through stage 3 which has killed everyone beside somehow he was able to live through all the painful bursts of puss and the blood stopped coming out of him." explained Sakura to both Meiko and Fu. "The problem was that his brain started to swell up from pressure building on the brain and he fell into coma. We relieved the pressure with surgery but he remained out."

"Believe me, going into a house to find the people who used to live there covered in their own blood and pus is bad, but what is worse is win you actually see those boils burst before your very eyes." answered Meiko. "More than a few battle hardened ninjas threw up in their gas masks, one even removed his to do it and ended up getting infected."

"They never told me that, they never told mom and dad that." gulped Meiko

"Your brother was on the front lines of this fight, he was one of the man who had to separate infected children from their parents and vice a versa. He had to listen to the screams and the cries," explained Sakura in a sad monotone voice, as if she was explaining something totally normal. "He had to go into the homes of the dead and remove the bodies covered with blood and puss. He had to carry them down and throw them into the fire. Tell me, how could anyone not be changed by that?"

"Which is why a family is needed, a family can help heal those wounds." countered Meiko "Family helps."

"In normal states true and Naruto always wanted a family." admitted Sakura as Meiko smiled. "However how many orphans did the red flu make? How many families where torn apart?"

"Untold thousands at the least." said Meiko

"Naruto may seem cold right now, but he isn't I know he felt all those deaths and to find out that he helped so many die even indirectly because he was a pawn in the demons game is killing him up inside." explained Sakura. "He always wanted a family but he loved the leaf and everything it stood for, you may be offering him a family but the price was too high."

"I guess, I was so focus on getting my brother back that I didn't think about everything else," admitted Meiko as she looked down. "My parents had a photo of him sitting across from me every night at the dinner table. He is my brother, I would daydream about the games we would play together and how we would get into trouble together. I wanted my big brother but it seems he doesn't want me."

Sakura lowered her head a bit.

"Meiko, it may be difficult but I believe there is still a chance for you to get to know your brother." Answered Sakura as Meiko looked up at her, for a brief moment she actually looked like Naruto. Even though she was very different when it came to eye and hair color, she was actually still appeared as a kitsune, but the way she looked up reminded her of Naruto. "Naruto knowns you were turned recently and that you were a prisoner, he should be able to find room to forgive you. Hell he has forgiven the villagers for what they did to him."

"What did they do?" asked Meiko

"Sakura, Fu make sure that demon is secured we need to head out." Yelled Sasuke before Sakura could answer.

"That is something for another time and something your brother should explain to you." added Sakura as she cut Meiko's hands and feet free. This caused Fu to look at her in amazement. "Now I am not going to carry you and I don't think anyone else is either."

"Aren't you worried that I will run?" asked Meiko as Sakura shook her head.

"No." answered Sakura as she looked at the young woman. "Naruto-kun has always wanted a family, if you try anything he will never trust you. You always wanted your big brother and he always wanted a family, neither of you will risk destroying that chance."

Meiko looked down for a moment before forming a hand sign, Fu moved for her weapon pouch but before she pulled anything, the justu was done. The kitsune with bright red fur was gone, instead sitting there was a young woman with the same red hair of her mother.

"I will not run," confirmed Meiko as Sakura offered her a hand up.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and the interactions between Meiko and Sakura, also I hope you understand why Naruto's personality has changed slightly. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Family or Enemy**

The tension in the air was so thick that a knife would not have been able to cut it. Convincing Naruto and Sasuke that Meiko should not be restrained had actually gone easier then she had hoped. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with Meiko and Naruto seamed to borderline agree with him. Neither of them wanted to carry Meiko, which one of them would have to do if they were to restrain her, so Meiko was "free" but not free. She had all her weapons taken from her and aside from the cloths on her back she had nothing to her name. When they started out they exited and Sakura finally saw where they had been staying.

They were staying in a barn, which had faded red paint along the side; on top of a small nearby rise was the remains of a farm house. The burned remains of the house told her that somehow a fire had gone out of control and burned the house down. In days past if a fire broke out people would come to help put out the fire but those days where gone. Everyone was out for themselves, she wondered for a brief moment if the owners where still alive, then she saw a badly burned body lying in the tall grass by the house. That answered her question rather quickly; they passed by some goats grazing as they entered the woods.

"You know how to jump from tree branch to tree branch right?" asked Naruto to Meiko as they neared the first tree large enough to support their weight. Meiko blinked as she looked at her brother, it was the first time he was actually asking her a question.

"Of course." said Meiko

"Good." stated Naruto as he jumped up to the tree, "Sasuke led the way."

"Very well." said Sasuke before turning to look at Meiko, his eyes narrowed she looked human on the surface but they knew that under a hedge she was a demon. "Keep an eye on that thing."

"I will." confirmed Naruto "If she does anything, well we will cross that bridge when it comes to it."

"I just hope Karin comes near us, between Fu and your sister we now have more people with demon chakra in our group then human chakra," grumbled Sasuke as he turned away from the group.

"Well you are sleeping with her, what does it say about your…skills if she doesn't come." chuckled Naruto as Sasuke spun around and glared at Naruto. Sasuke's red and black Sharingan seemed to glow in anger at the insult. Naruto simply chuckled as his own eyes turned into slits.

"At least I get some dead last, you will likely die without even touching a woman without paying for it like Jiriaya had to." countered Sasuke as Naruto stopped chuckling and glared back at Sasuke.

"Boys if you want to have a pissing contest it can wait until we are out of the search area for any demons?" inquired Fu with a roll of her eyes before looking at Sakura. "Men."

"Those two have always been in competitive, I guess I shouldn't be surprised it went there." admitted Sakura "Come on let's get going."

Sasuke took the lead with, Naruto behind him alongside Meiko next came Sakura who was slightly to the far side of Meiko in case she tried to make a run for it. The last one in their small column was Fu who had the job to keep an eye on their rear and make sure that Meiko was not leaving a mark of some kind which could be used by an enemy force to follow them. Sakura however was more interested in watching the interaction between Naruto and his sister. In her minds eyes she dreamed of a storybook like union where the two long lost siblings embraced each other. The two siblings instead started running side-by-side but apart from a few glances, they did not say a word to each other.

 **Back in the Leaf Kakashi Hatake and Rin stood by the staircase which lead down toward the ANBU hospital where Guy and a handful of Leaf ninjas, likely mostly genin where hold up.** They had been given them an hour to decide if they wanted to take up the demons on the offer of an escort out of the Leaf village.

"What will happen if he doesn't take the offer?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the door leading down toward the ANBU hospital.

"We are going to burn them out," said the demon commander who was standing nearby to the two of them. He pointed toward barrels, which had been brought down. "That is full of oil; we will spill them out and then light them on fire. Using sealing Justus we keep the fire contained and then once they are all dead we move in and clean up."

Kakashi was about to say something when the door opened and Guy stepped out from the hospital. He had a kunai in hand and his eyes where scanning the area around him.

"Guy." greeted Kakashi

"Kakashi," answered Guy

"So your group is taking us up on our deal?" asked the commander

"No, I am." corrected Guy "The other's youthful fire has gone out."

"What?" asked the commander

"The others want to give up." translated Kakashi to the confused demon commander

"He has been like that since we were kids." added Rin as she looked at Guy and noticed a long dagger hanging from his belt. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the dagger, it had a polish fine oak handle. Most of the dagger was hidden but the top of it was clear, her eyes widened as she realized that he had somehow gotten his hand on a bronze dagger.

"I see you noticed my little addition." said Guy as he pulled the dagger, instantly Rin and the demon commander jumped back away from the bronze weapon. Maybe because Kakashi knew Guy so well or maybe because he had only been a demon for a few hours but he did not flinch at the weapon, which could burn him by just touching him. Kakashi noticed that the weapon appeared to be more of a show piece than anything else. It was far to shiny, that it would stand out on the battlefield, the edge didn't look that sharp and it had Guy's name and the leaf symbol engraved on the blade. "A little gift from one of my students, while most girls would spend their money on fine cloths or some other normal activity she collects weapons. She gave me this on the anniversary of our team forming."

"Sounds like something Tenten would do." admitted Kakashi "Where is Lee's, she normally gives one to everyone."

"I couldn't take his away, it is a sign of the bond between teammates." explained Guy as he put the blade away. "Also if I don't check in with them within ten minutes the men who are staying here will set off charges and destroy this place. Once I am outside the village I will tell them that I am out and that they can give up."

"Shall we." offered Rin as she gestured toward the exit. Guy stood in the middle with Rin and Kakashi on either side, a line of five demons moved in front of them with another group of five demons behind them. Aside from Kakashi and Rin, they all had their weapons out and ready to respond if Guy tried anything. They moved up the stairs and after a while they reached the main lobby. When they entered they found a demon holding a mop cleaning up a large pool of blood. The tiger stripped Bakeneko looked up in amazement to look at Guy.

"Guy?" asked the demon in amazement as Guy studied the man before moving on without saying a word.

"I knew that man, and now look at what you took from him." explained Guy as they moved out into the street. The whole village was still smoldering and reeked from the smells of burning flesh. In the column of smoke was still rising from a massive fire which was burning out of control in an outlying district of the Leaf village.

"Look at what your kind did to the Leaf," noted Guy

"We did this to the world not just the Leaf," answered Rin sadly, as they kept walking. The streets where beginning to fill with those who had just been turned, most seemed to have no idea what to do with themselves, others were looking for loved ones which had been separated either by the virus or the fall of the Leaf.

They pasted by a couple who were crying, both of them where now demons but they were different types of demons. One had become a Bai Ze, his deer like antlers making him stand out against the snake like skin of his now Nure-onna lover. His hand was on her stomach explaining to all that they were expecting a child.

"What about them, how are they going to be together?" inquired Guy "You have divided us into different groups, those two who love each other can't be together anymore."

"Not really." admitted Rin "A demon can be turned into any other type of demon but they can only turn two times in their lives. Well once I should say, human to demon seams to count as one of the turns."

"And what of the child?" asked Guy

"Turns with the mother." explained Rin as they kept walking, as they moved through the remains of the Leaf they passed by more fires. Unlike the fires in the distance these where control burns as demons tossed the dead bodies of the infected into the flames.

"What are you going to do to Lee?" asked Guy

"Personally I don't know for sure, likely they will study his blood to figure out why he made it and then transform him." answered Rin "Sorry but they don't fully trust me."

"And why is that?" asked Guy

"Because I am kind of rare, I wasn't born a demon and I didn't become a demon by choice." Explained Rin "I can see what they are doing and because I am no longer under the shadow of the change."

"The Shadow of the Change?" inquired Guy

"For a few months after the change it messes with your mind so you like what you see every morning and in time people just get used to it," explained Rin "I have been it long enough that effect of the change is out of my system."

"Then why did you join them? Why did you help bring down the Leaf?" asked Guy

"First thing, like almost everyone I didn't want to die and thanks to this man running a Choridi through my chest I have to take pills which they give me to live." explained Rin "Secondly I didn't want Minato and Kushina to lose their child."

"They did or haven't you noticed Naruto grew up without them." Countered Kakashi

"True, but he grew up…Shizune wasn't the only demon in the Leaf they would have killed Naruto if anyone had attempted to contact him." Said Rin as they passed by a checkpoint, a group of demons where taking down the bio hazarded showers. Since they were immune from the virus, they had nothing to fear.

"Who?" inquired Kakashi

"I don't know if it is limited to them but the people who owned the Ramon shop," confirmed Rin as they neared the outer wall. "Likely they weren't the only ones."

The massive gates were wide open as they neared it, where once a human ninjas stood guard now demons stood watching the gate.

"How much of the world is now under your control?" inquired Guy

"From my understanding they have taken all the major islands in the Land of Water, all of the land of Lightning, the smaller nations which separate Lightning from Fire and from her North." Explained Rin "There are humans hiding out in the woods and in small villages they haven't found but it is only a matter of time."

"You seam so sure." Said Guy

"Sadly I am." admitted Rin as she lowered her head. "They have been planning this for generations and nothing has stopped them yet."

Just then a group of demons carrying two kitsunes on stretchers ran past them.

"Minato-sensei, Kushina?" asked Rin stunned as she watched them be rushed past. "What the hell happened."

"Naruto." answered Shizune as she walked through the gate stopping right infront of Guy. "I see your taking our offer."

"I am." confirmed Guy as he looked at what Shizune actually was, her black fur and white highlights. "And you are a traitor."

"I know." said Shizune "But tell me wouldn't it be traitors to do nothing and let your race die out? I don't approve of the way they are doing it but I agree with the basic idea of saving our race."

"We shall return someday and when we do we will make you pay." Said Guy

"We will have to see." said Guy "Now stand aside."

Shizune said nothing more as she and the other demons stood aside giving Guy a straight shot out of the gate. With a burst of speed, he ran out of the gate only to disappear into the woods.

 **After hours of running and hours of the two Namikaze siblings not sharing so much as a word to each other.** Sakura had watched them both carefully and the more and more she looked at the two of them the more she knew that they were siblings. Taking away the small differences based on gender and hair/eye color, they just seamed the same. Their bone structure while not a match was similar, along with the shape of their eyes. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but she could have sworn that the two of them had some of the same mannerisms, they both rested against different trees in the same way with their feet hanging off the edge of the branch that they were sitting on.

"So how long until we reach where ever we are going?" asked Fu as she drank some water.

"It isn't that far but we will have to rest, we don't want to arrive tired and find that the place is overrun." stated Sasuke "Also the time before sunrise is a major issue."

"Where are we going?" asked Meiko as Sasuke spun and looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"That is none of your business," snapped Sasuke coldly.

"An old Orochimaru sound base." answered Naruto as he moved to stand behind his little sister. His eyes were locked on Sasuke and Sasuke's eyes were locked on him. "She is going to figure that out when we arrive anyhow."

"I guess." admitted Sasuke backing down to Naruto's point.

"Besides I am betting there will be a sign with the town's name when we get there." added Sakura.

"Ah…is it alright if I get something to eat?" asked Meiko

"Of course." answered Sakura before Sasuke could say something stupid. Carefully Meiko reached into a side pouch of the leg pouch. She pulled a small scroll and unsealed two rice balls with two small roasted fish. Instantly the air filled with the scent of roasted fish somehow judging by the smell they all knew that the fishes was fresh from the oven. Meiko picked up one of the fish using an attached metal holder and took a bite. That is when she noticed that all eyes were on him.

"What?" asked Meiko as she looked around at the confused older ninjas, an answer came to her. "Oh…dad developed a seal which allowed food to remain hot even months after they are sealed away."

"It isn't just that," explained Fu "That is the largest portion of food I have seen in weeks."

"Same here smells good," added Naruto as Meiko looked down at the simple meal. She picked up the fish she had not taken a bite from and handed it to her brother. Slowly Naruto reached out and took the fish and took a bite. Almost at once Naruto closed his eyes and moaned a bit in enjoyment of the food. "Oh this is so good."

Meiko smiled as she looked at her brother, she waited until Naruto had taken a second bite before laughing a bit.

"What is so funny?" inquired Naruto as he worried a bit that he had walked into a trap.

"It is just Mom had this whole first dinner planned out and here you are eating her home cooked food." laughed Meiko as Naruto stopped eating and looked at the food, now knowing that he was he eating his moms cooking for the first time. "Mom will be pissed with me for messing with her plan, I think she has been planning that out for years."

"I see." said Naruto before handing the food off to Sakura. When she took a bite, it was if she had just stepped inside the best rausturent, it was so good but so simple. The taste of lemon with herbs mixed into the light flicked batter which surrounded the fish.

"Wow." said Sakura as she took another bite before handing to Sasuke, he refused the fish but handed the fish to Fu. Like Naruto Fu moaned a bit from the taste of the food.

"It is just Fish," laughed Meiko as Sakura looked at Meiko. "Mom has made a lot better food then this, this is like a lunch for her."

" _She sounds like Naruto-kun when she laughs."_ thought Sakura

"It is fresh which is more then what we can say in a long time," explained Naruto as Fu handed the half-finished fish back to him, he took another bite before offering it to Sakura.

"You should have the rest; it is your mom's cooking." said Sakura even as she licked her lips and her eyes locked on the fish.

"No, you can have it," said Naruto as he forced the meal on her, Meiko laughed as she watched the older people.

"You know I have more," laughed Meiko tapping at the pouch where the strolls where before looking at her brother. "Our mom loves to cook and she over packed my supplies."

"Maybe we should find a place to rest, the sun will be rising in an hour or two and that will make it easier to spot us from above," advised Fu "Those one with bird wings love to fly at dawn."

"The Air Kamias do love to life at dawn." confirmed Meiko "Something to do with the thermals making it easier for them to fly or something, truth be told I only paid half attention to that."

It took them about half an hour later to find another farmhouse, when they entered they found a perfectly preserved house. Everything was in place as if a professional was setting everything up for a photoshoot. The only thing which pointed to it not being a photoshoot, was the layer of dust on the items and the dead flowers by the door.

"What is that?" asked Meiko as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh…God." groaned Naruto as he looked a Fu. "Do you recognize that?"

"Yes." confirmed Fu as she looked around the house. "Do you want to check the upstairs or the downstairs?"

" _What are they talking about?"_ thought Sakura, she did not smell anything and judging from Sasuke's expression he didn't smell anything.

"In a house like this, it is always the master one upstairs." confirmed Naruto as he moved upstairs.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"You can't smell that?" asked Meiko "Do you have any sense of smell."

"Found her." said Naruto from upstairs, almost as one they moved up the stairs and passing by some bedrooms they reached the master bedroom. Naruto was standing in front of a closed door just waiting for the others.

"Sakura-chan do you think we have to worry about infection?" inquired Naruto

"Well considering we have all lived through the flu we shouldn't." explained Sakura as she sniffed the air, there was something in it. Hiding under scents she knew well, lilac and other scented fragments was something else. Her answer came when Naruto opened the door and instantly the room was filled with the smell a dead rotting body.

"Oh…god." exclaimed Meiko as she placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold down her dinner. She failed as she threw up into a wastebasket which was nearby.

"A floater." groaned Naruto as he moved into the room. There lying in a tub her body bloated from the water, was what used to be a human being. The water was filled with blood and puss as the nude women lied their, a blade resting on the bathroom floor.

"Those are a pain in the ass. I curse whoever came up with the idea that water helps with the flue." confirmed Fu as she moved into the bathroom after Naruto, she looked around the room. "At least she tried to cover the smell with candles and scented soap."

"And failed." countered Naruto

"How…how can you stand that smell?" inquired Meiko as she threw up again.

"It's all about what you are used to." explained Naruto as he reached for the pug, his hand going into the blood and puss filled water. He yanked the plug allowing the water to drain.

"Also the bath didn't overflow, that would have been a real mess." confirmed Fu as she handed Naruto a towel from the rack. He whipped his hands off before trying the sink, to everyone's amazement the water actually ran out.

"Damn, it is even hot," admitted Naruto before looking back. "Maybe we can get a shower in the downstairs bathroom."

"There is a dead woman lying there and you're worried about hot showers?" inquired Meiko as Sakura snapped out of the daydream of a hot shower.

"Dead bodies are common, hot showers aren't." answered Sasuke "So are we going to toss the body outside or what?"

"We will close the door and leave her," answered Naruto "We only had to check to make sure the water wasn't overflowing.

"My God, look at her face!" exclaimed Meiko as Naruto looked back and saw that the woman had once had a massive boil on her face, which had burst at some point. Through the blood and puss the white bone of her jaw was visible. "Is that normal?"

"It isn't uncommon." explained Fu as she reached over the dead woman and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She placed it in her pack and turned back to the stunned Meiko. "I like the scent."

"And you are all just used to this?" asked Meiko as Naruto walked up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That is the way the world is now, better get used to it little sister." said Naruto as he walked away, Sasuke and Fu followed leaving Sakura and Meiko behind.

"Why did he show me that?" asked Meiko as Sakura closed the door to hide the dead body. "Is he trying to be a jerk."

"Maybe a little." Admitted Sakura, she wanted to punch Naruto for what he said to his sister but then something hit her. "On the other hand he did call you his sister didn't he?"

Meiko's eyes widened as she ran her brother's words through her head.

"He did." confirmed Meiko as her eyes light up. "He called me his little sister."

"Let me talk to him." said Sakura calmly hiding her rage. "I'll find out what is going on."

 **The sun had risen over the farm as Naruto stood watch by the main window looking out over the overgrown front yard and the fields though a gap in the curtain**. The sound of running would could be heard in the distance, Meiko was standing in the other room looking at all the family photos as Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing," Snapped Sakura as quietly as she couldn't while sounding as angry as she could. "You are treating your sister like crap."

Naruto blinked as he looked into those deep green eyes.

"I don't really know what you are expecting of me?" inquired Naruto "She is a demon, how am I supposed to know her."

"Yes, but first she is your sister and she had nothing to do with this." snapped Sakura as Naruto got up, the two of them where only inches apart and looking straight into each other eyes. "She is a child, she had nothing to do with this."

"We were doing missions at her age, do you think the world cares about that right now." Countered Naruto as his eyes turned silted for a moment, Sakura did not back down at the sight of those deep blue eyes she had come to love becoming silted.

"Do you even know how old she is?" inquired Sakura

"I am 14." answered Meiko's voice as both Naruto and Sakura turned to face her, she stood there looking at both of them. "My birthday is in May if you wanted to know that to."

"She is only about 4 years younger than me, she should have an idea about what life is like in the field." said Naruto turning back to Sakura.

"You could actually talk to me, I am right here." offered Meiko

"Talk to her, Naruto please?" pleaded Sakura as she did something she never did before, she kissed Naruto's check. "For me?"

"Alright." Confirmed Naruto still stunned by Sakura's actions.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, next one I am planning to focus on Naruto and Meiko. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Do You Know**

Naruto just stood there looking at his sister, she was a head shorter then he was but she was still young and could grow. She was wearing a tan top, with a black shorts with black stockings. She had a ninja vest over it all, her vest matched any normal Leaf village vest only it lacked the small Leaf symbol sewn onto the right side. Instead, she had the Namikaze clan symbol on her arm. The symbol of a silver circle with red and orange flames dancing around the bottom made him remember that she was a Namikaze.

" _Wait, I am a Namikaze as well,"_ thought Naruto as he put his hand behind his head.

"I don't really know where to start," admitted Naruto as Meiko smiled a bit.

"You know Dad does the same thing, put his hand behind his head when he doesn't know what to say." explained Meiko "You do look a lot like him, maybe a little taller but not much."

"He was my hero growing up." Admitted Naruto as he tried how to talk to his sister, he decided to go to something he remembered her bringing up. "You said you have Kakashi-sensie teammate as your sensie?"

"Yes, Rin Nohara." confirmed Meiko as she reached into her pack and pulled out a pad of paper. At first Naruto feared it was a book of sealing paper which could be used to be summon something but his mind quickly realized that the paper was regular paper not the thicker sealing paper. She opened up the book and quickly flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here."

Naruto's eyes widened, he had expected to see a photo of the woman but instead his sister was showing a nearly photo like black and white pencil drawing of a woman with a smiling face and warm eyes. It took him a moment to remember that he had seen that women before, Meiko flipped the page to show another photo like drawing of sunrise over a bay full of different ships.

"Hold on a second, let me find it," said Meiko as she began to flip through the different pages, each image was a photo realist drawing. Some were in black and white pencil still others where in color.

"So you like to draw?" asked Naruto with a small chuckle as he guided his sister to the couch, they both sat down.

"Yes." admitted Meiko "I am not that good but I am getting better."

"I'll disagree with you there. You should talk to my teammate Sai, he likes to draw too but his is not as detailed." said Naruto with a chuckle as he held out his hand. "Can I see?"

"Sure." said Meiko as Naruto took the drawing book from his sister. He flipped through the book. It was mostly images of scenery; a few of them had demons in them but they were in such places as a market. He saw some images which surprised him, drawings of a woman with bright red hair which he knew was his mother, his father sitting in mentation. He noticed that the cross-legged mentation stance which Jiriyia had taught him.

"Did you use photos to draw this?" inquired Naruto

"No, I drew them all from memory," explained Meiko as Naruto flipped the page to show a drawing of school. It looked like any normal school but the children playing on the playground where all different demons instead of humans. It was strange to see the monsters that where destroying humanity doing something so humans.

"Where are your friends?" inquired Naruto as Meiko looked away for a moment.

"Ah…I haven't drawn them yet," said Meiko as she changed the subject. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I pulled pranks but I haven't done that in a long time, I have either been training to deal with the Akatsuki or with the red flu." explained Naruto with a slight shake of his head. "I used to paint the Hokage's faces a joke."

Meiko laughed a bit before shaking her head.

"I can't wait to see that mountain in real life, I have only seen it in photos." explained Meiko as Naruto turned the page of drawing book only to see himself looking back at him. He was standing by a rock as if waiting for something, his black ninja headband blowing in the wind. "The council gave us a few photos of you growing up."

"I see." Said Naruto not sure how to feel about being spied on like that. He flipped the page again and saw his face once again. Only this time he was not alone, the scene was set up like a photo of one of the families he had always wanted. Minato and Kushina were standing in front of a house with Meiko and himself flanking on either side of the parents. The artwork was only half finish with a void in the corner from Naruto's waste down.

"I couldn't bring myself to finish that one," explained Meiko as she looked at her brother, his eyes is what jumped out to her. They were so much like her father's so strong but she could see the warmth that was so common in her mother's. Yet there was something else, an internal conflict of some kind. "The reason why I couldn't finish it was that our parents saw me drawing that and mom burst into tears. I could not finish it not until our family is together. Tell me something, I want you to be honest why do you hate our parents?"

For what seemed like forever Naruto didn't say anything he just looked at his sister. Finally he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did.

"That is a long and complex story but to put it simply, I don't." admitted Naruto as Meiko eyes widened and a smile crossed her face. "I don't hate them personally, but I hate what they are trying to make me do, what they are trying to make me accept."

"Accept a family?" asked Meiko

"Accept a demon family." countered Naruto with a shake of his head. "I would run into their arms if they were still human, but to become a demon would only confirm all those things damn villagers ever said about me."

Meiko watched as her brother tighten his fist and for a moment his whisker marks darkened and his eyes became silted again.

"Sorry that is something you don't need to know about," said Naruto as he calmed down.

"Let me guess the villagers treated you like crap because you had a demon inside of you?" inquired Meiko as Naruto turned and looked at her. "I had a similar experience, I was a human living among demons."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"You asked where was my drawing of friends, well the simple truth is I…I don't have any." explained Meiko as she looked down at the dirty wood floor. "Not many kids my own age want to be friends with a human, not when their parents tell stories about the deadly human under the bed or when the teacher tells stories about massacres the humans did in the past. To make it worse I was from the Leaf and two of the greatest mass murders in history, not a lot of kids want to be seen talking to me yet alone be friends with me because of that."

"I never thought of that." admitted Naruto outload.

" _But you had parents to help you, while I was alone."_ Thought Naruto but he did not say it outload.

"I was kind of hoping that you would introduce me to some of your friends, maybe they have brothers or sisters my age?" asked Meiko as Naruto looked into his sister's eyes.

" _She grew up friendless like I did until I became a genin."_ Thought Naruto

"I think Hinata Hyuga has a younger sister about your age but I don't talk to her that much so I don't know for sure." explained Naruto as he thought about. "Kiba has an older sister but other than that, I don't think any of my friends have siblings. Well Gaara does but both of them are older as well."

"Oh…" said Meiko as she lowered her head.

"I do know some people about your age Konohamaru and his team I can introduce you all to him." offered Naruto as his sister's eyes smiled at that idea. Then an idea passed Naruto's mind and his mood took a turn. "That is if they are alive."

 **While the two Namikaze's where talking Sakura walked into the kitchen.** The kitchen was small but well laid out with a small island in the center. What she found when she entered was Fu sitting on top of the island with her feet outstretched so they rested on the main counter. The distance seemed a little long to be conferrable but Fu clearly had long legs and was totally at home. In fact she was too much at home, she was dressed in only a white sweet stained sports bra and white shorts.

"Bleaching my cloths," explained Fu as she pointed toward the sink where her stained white cloths sat in a pool of water. "The woman had some bleach and I thought I would use it. Kind of hard to find bleach anymore, remember when the virus first hit and people thought bleach could kill the damn bug so they used it on everything."

"I do, but you didn't have anything else to change into?" inquired Sakura as she looked at the half-naked woman in front of her.

"Do you have anything beside the cloths you have on now?" countered Fu as Sakura thought about what she actually had which wasn't weapons, field supplies or medical equipment. She came up with a blank, the only personal items she had was a few small photos she had kept in her wallet along with her ninja ID card. She did not even have a sleeping bag or sewing tools to repair rips in cloths.

" _Damn her."_ Cursed Inner Sakura as she was about to change the subject then accept that the other woman was right.

"So is Naruto still being a jerk?" inquired Fu "I heard you guys fighting."

"How could you?" asked Sakura as she looked back to where Naruto and his sister where talking.

"You are not as quiet as you think you are." answered Fu as she studied for feet for some reason. "Personally I don't know how he stands it."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Sakura

"Listen I went through what Naruto went through about ten days ago and I was a total bitch until I finally gave in." answered Fu as she reached into her pack and pulled out some toenail polish. She looked at the two colors she had before going with a mint color the same shade as her hair. "Think about it, both Naruto and I had demons sealed within us ok."

"I know and their chakra joined with you." Confirmed Sakura as her eyes widened. "You are saying the Kyuubi changed his personally?"

"Maybe a little." admitted Fu "My demon and I where so much like that it is hard to tell but personally I say no, but a demon is a living creature with all the normal wants and need. Those got transferred to us when they died, including decades worth of pent up sexual energy."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Basically he wants to sleep with someone and the fact that he is still hasn't jumped you is kind of amazing." explained Fu as she put some polish on her toes. "Either that or he is waiting for someone else."

" _Oh hell no."_ screamed Inner Sakura in her mind.

"I don't quiet follow," stated Sakura as she tried to wrap her mind around what Fu was saying. "You are saying Naruto is angry because he hasn't had sex?"

"Maybe, it was that way for me at least but my demon was male until he merged with me. Maybe since the Kyuubi is also a male like Naruto he is used to it. Or maybe my demon was more horny then others, I don't know." offered Fu with a shrug "I know until I broke down and did it with this nice looking guy in the woods I was pissed as hell."

"I see." Said Sakura

"His girlfriend was also very opened minded, she was fun too." laughed Fu as Sakura blinked at the woman, she had no comeback to that. Luckily Fu didn't give her time to ask any questions. "The world is ending so people are a little less restraint. I am sure you have seen the massive sex parties people had when they believed that the end was near."

"I never saw them but I heard about them," explained Sakura "I was in the hospital doing research trying to find a cure."

"Makes sense," admitted Fu as she looked back at the polish, "I am beginning to think the other color would have been a better choice."

"You take this whole thing easy," offered Sakura

"I like everyone else has seen a lot, maybe since you where shuttled a bit in the hospital or maybe because I had a demon in me I can deal with a lot." explained Fu before rethinking it. "No, I think I was right first about the color. Maybe when we go to Nysa we will find something in one of the shops."

"How did you know we are going to Nysa?" asked Sakura

"From everything our ANBU core knew about Orochimaru was that he liked to put bases near cities and the only city of any importance nearby is Nysa." explained Fu "It doesn't make much to put two and two together."

"Do you know anything about the situation in Nysa, your nation was closer to it?" inquired Sakura as Fu looked up and thought about it.

"It was hit hard like every place else, I believe it was evacuated but I don't know for sure. Everything was falling apart as stories ran wild about different towns dying overnight and people curing themselves with the craziest things," explained Fu as she pulled the cloths out of the bleach water. The cloths were dripping wet but it was clean compared to what it had been.

 **In the other room Naruto and Meiko where still trying to figure out how to talk to each other.**

"Naruto, why do you blame our parents for what demon council did?" asked Meiko "There was nothing they could have done to stop this."

"They could have tried." countered Naruto "The 4th Hokage is a legend, the best ninja in the history of the Leaf. I refuse to believe that he could have been beaten so easily."

"He had no choice, he was a prisoner like all the humans they had. If one of us tried to escape then the seals they had on our arms would kill us." explained Meiko with force behind her voice. "Even if one of them did escape they had demons in the Leaf that would kill you."

"My life nor anyone else matter compared to all the millions who have died because of the flu, the world could have been warned." snapped Naruto "What is a few lives compared to that."

"Could you do it, could you sacrifice your friends?" inquired Meiko "Could you sacrifice them for some nameless person?"

Naruto lowered his head a bit as he tried to imagine could he sacrifice his friends who was his family for the villagers who had hated him for so long. Could he scarified the people he loved for the people who had shunned him, who had kicked him out of their stores and who had terrorized him. His mind told him he could but his heart wasn't so sure.

"I don't know." admitted Naruto

"And could you sacrifice your own children?" inquired Meiko with a slight hope that she was getting to her brother.

"I am not their son, I am a stranger to them and they are strangers to me." stated Naruto as Meiko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bull shit." cursed Meiko as she got to her feet and pointed at Naruto. "You have no idea what our parents have gone through."

"And you have no idea what I have gone through." snapped Naruto as he jumped to his feet, his eyes turning silted as he looked at his sister. "You have no idea what it is like to grow up alone, you had parents a family!"

"And you have no idea what is like to grow up with a missing brother!" snapped Meiko back her own eyes slitted as she glared at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I sat across the table from a photo of you at the dinner table, every year mom baked you birthday cakes and put gifts in your room before she would then cry herself to sleep. Dad would try to be strong for her but he wanted to cry too, also he wouldn't teach me some of his Justus because it was only fair that you learn them first because you're the heir to the clan. I had to grow up in the shadow of you. I could see it in their eyes, whenever I had a first in my life. My first day of school, the first time I tied my shoes, the first time I hit the bull eye on a target with a kunai and the first time I formed a Rasengan I could see it. They where proud of me but deep down they wondered what you would have done. They wanted their family to be whole and so do I, I wanted a big brother to protect me from the bullies and you are just a jerk."

"Meiko." said Naruto with force in his voice, a tone which made Meiko think their father had somehow found them. "Our father was my hero, every day I would look out of my bedroom window at his stone face. He was the hero of the village, loved by everyone while I was hated by everyone. When I was younger I went hungry, I was beaten, I was called named and thrown out of places. I could have turned into the jerk you think I am, I could have become a cold heartless monster, I know someone who did. One of the reasons I didn't was because every day I could look up and see our father's face looking down on a dirty boy with worn out cloths and shoes. I knew that he stood for everything great about the Leaf, about the will of fire and what it meant to be a leaf ninja. The demons took all that away, they made me do things that make me into a real monster and you and our parents expect me to just accept that and fall in line. No, I will go down fighting just like our father did when he sealed the Kyuubi in me."

"Naruto there is…" started Meiko only to stop as both she and Narutoturned toward the door, there was something in the wind he sniffed the air again.

" _Someone is here."_ Thought Naruto before his brain wondered how he knew that. _"How did I know that, I couldn't smell people's scents before."_

Before he could do anything the door opened as figures rushed in, Naruto made a move for his weapon pouch but he never made it. A hand grabbed his own, he stopped and looked into the eyes of his one of his teammates.

"Sai, how are you doing?" asked Naruto as he looked past the kunai in his hand toward where Hinata and Kiba had weapons on his sister.

"Are you still human?" inquired Sai, Karin sensed two more demons in here.

"Well one is me." Said Fu as she and Sakura walked in with Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. Both Tenten and Neji had their weapons on Fu "And I can explain why I have demon chakra, I was a Jinchiniki like Naruto here."

"And you where you a jinchiniki?" asked Hinata as she looked at Meiko.

"No, I was turned," answered Meiko as Hinata and Kiba both pushed their kunai closer. "Wait, I am Naruto's sister."

"What?" asked Hinata as she looked at Naruto.

"She is my little sister." answered Naruto

 **Sasuke turned off the water in the shower and stood in the tube watching the bright red blood with some white puss mix in go down the drain.** He turned the water back on again to make sure every trace of the evidence had gone down the drain. He stepped out of the shower making sure he did not hurt himself; the air was full of hot steam from the shower as he walked toward the sink. He brushed the condestation aside and forced himself to look at his face. His once smooth face was covered with countless small white puss filled boils grew out of his face; one located just under his right eye was on the edge of bursting.

"I will have to burst that or risk not being able to see." said Sasuke to himself as he coughed a little, his hand came back covered in blood. As he groaned as he looked at the much larger puss and blood filled boils on his chest and a truly massive one at the base of his neck. He reached for his ninja pack and pulled out a kunai, quickly he sterilized it as best he could using medical grade disinfections. Then with a wince of pain he stabbed the kunai into the boil. The smell reeked of death as the boil drained.

"Damn it, Karin where the hell are you." cursed Sasuke as he prepared to reactive the hedge which hid his true state from the world. He was about to form the hand sign when he heard movement from outside the small bathroom window. He turned his head just in time to see Karin's hand opening the window.

"Did you ask for me, Sasuke-kun." Said Karin with a smile before she saw the state her love was in. Quickly she rolled up her sleeve to show that countless bite marks running up and down her arm. "Hurry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke did not need to be told again as he bite down on her arm, he closed his eyes and let healing chakra do its job. The boils shrunk down and the spread of the red flu was pushed back as Karin ran her hand through his black hair.

"Yes, my love I will always be here for you." Said Karin before leaning forward, she did this for two reasons. One was to whisper into Sasuke's ear, the second was to give him a view down her shirt. "And tonight you can repay me for this."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to focus on the Naruto and Meiko. Also Sasuke has the flu, so he is deing and I have more surprises planned later on. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Introductions**

The once empty living room in an abounded farmhouse was now packed people, it was actually the most humans Meiko Namikaze had ever seen in one place at one time. They were all a few years older then she was about the age of her brother, 18 to 19 years old. There were six men and seven women in the room not counting herself and they were all looking at her as if they could not believe what they had just heard.

"So you have a sister?" asked a tall man with a fur-lined jacket under his ninja vest, his eyes where silted like a some of the demon races, but he did not smell like a demon. He smelled like a dog but the scent was not nature to him like an Inugami.

"Yes, she is Kiba," confirmed Naruto as he looked at the tall man.

"Well, then I guess there is no question that those two other demons where your parents." added another man with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Like all the others his cloths where dirty and stained with what looked to be blood.

"They are." Added Naruto to Shikamaru

"So should we call you Naruto Uzimaki or Naruto Namikaze?" laughed Ino

"Honestly, Ino don't know and at the moment it doesn't matter," answered Naruto

"Namikaze, he is a Namikaze." stated Meiko

"We will worry about that later," restated Naruto

"You know you would have been my neighbor if things had turned out differently," added Ino with a small laugh. "I guess it makes sense why my clan elders keep that house up, they were doing it to honor the 4th Hokage."

"If things had been differently than we would all be gathered together in the Leaf enjoying something to eat right now," stated Kiba as his stomach growled. "Does anyone have any food?"

"I have some but not a lot." offered Meiko "My mom didn't expect me to be feeding so many people when she packed my food supply."

"And how do we know this food isn't poisoned in some way?" inquired a man in a trench coat with a dark sunglasses over his eyes. "This could be just a trap of some kind."

"Shino, we have had some already and none of us have fallen over dead," stated Sakura

"Well, I fell over because of how good the food is." laughed Fu

"Naruto, can you introduce me to everyone?" inquired Meiko as Naruto nodded his head and turned toward a man with long black hair and pale eyes which was standing by the window with a brown hair pulled up into two tight buns. Multiple weapon pouches hung on her hip and legs and she held a kunai in her hands. "That is Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

"Hyuga, you said Hinata Hyuga could have a sister my age?" inquired Meiko

"I believe so," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata "In fact, she is right there. Hinata this is my sister."

"Hello." said Hinata in a shy voice as suddenly she looked at Naruto. "Wait, you said I possibly had a sister, didn't Naruto-kun tell you?"

"I wasn't sure," admitted Naruto as Hinata face became pale white.

" _Naruto-kun didn't even know you had a sister for sure."_ laughed Inner Sakura _"Good luck getting his heart when he doesn't even know you."_

"I have a sister, Hanabi." confirmed Hinata

"The man in the sunglass is Shino Aburame and beside him is Kiba Inuzuka." Introduce Naruto as Meiko shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. "What?"

"Sorry but Aburame and Inuzuka I know those clans," explained Meiko with a gulp.

"I bet your parents talked about the village, they are big clans." said Ino

"They did but I it wasn't just them, those clans are in our history books, well the demon history books." explained Meiko "Those clans where among the worse when it comes to massacring demons in the ancient past. They where the main reasons why I hated so much by people my own age."

"What?" asked Kiba confused at the statement.

"It seems that our ancient ancestors fought against the demons," stated Shino "And did it effectively enough to get written down."

"More than that, we are talking about a lot of bad things." corrected Meiko "At least your clans wasn't the worse, that belonged to Shika the Slayer."

"Shika?" inquired Shikamaru

"Wait, isn't Shika the founder of your clan?" inquired Ino as she looked at her teammate.

"Yes." confirmed Shikamaru as Meiko unknowingly moved back away from Shikamaru. "We call him Shika the Great, he founded our clan and he developed the Justus we use and most importantly he taught us how to use deer to make medicine and other Justus."

"I wouldn't tell that to a demon if I where you." said Meiko as she took a breath. "Believe me, there are more than a few demons mostly Bai Ze who want to kill anyone descended from that monster. They have orders not to but orders are not always followed."

"Wait, Bai Ze isn't that the deer thing that Shizune is?" inquired Ino as she remembered Shikamaru talking about it while they where making their excape from the Leaf.

"Yes." Confirmed Meiko

"Wait, our clan stories say Shika made a deal with the Bai Ze and they showed him the mysteries of the woods and how deer could help his clan grow strong." Stated Shikamaru as Meiko shook her head.

"By deal, you mean enslavement, mass murder and rape then yes made a deal with them." Countered Meiko as Shikamaru blinked as she kept going. "Last year one of our school assignments was to read an eyewitness record of the Shika and his savages attack on the village of Keb. It was horrifying, humans cutting of heads and ripping babies from their mothers before tossing the babies in the air and stabbing them through them with spears. Rapes of young demon girls and the force enslavement of the men, the elders he pumped for information before cutting their throats. It was said that the nearby river ran read with demon blood for seven days and bloated bodies of the dead floated down it."

"Our history says nothing like that," stated Shikamaru

"Well who wants the founder of their clan to be mass murder?" countered Meiko "He is the prime example of what humans did to the ancient demon cities and why the council didn't try another way and instead did all this?"

"You mean mass murder of millions of humans." snapped a blonde hair well endowed woman, she was one of two women who had different ninja vests than anyone else in the room. Their vests where a dirty white and with a single strap over their shoulder. The other woman in similar dress was a red haired woman with tan skin, she was sitting with her leg up. That leg was wrapped and a slight red stain showed that a wound was under it.

"Yes, I just saw what they did to that woman upstairs." Said Meiko "I can't imagine what it is like."

"Well we don't have to imagine." stated the blonde hair woman. "Our sensei sacrifice himself to allow us to escape and they managed to turn one of our own against us."

"What?" asked Naruto

"Let me guess Yugito Nii." added Meiko as everyone once again turned his or her attention to her wondering how she could have known that.

"How do you know that?" inquired Samui

I know her," added Meiko as the others looked at her. "The demons, they would use clones to fake people's death and bring them to our island and keep them until the time was right."

"Clones?" inquired Sakura with a shake of her head "Clones would disappear within hours at the best more than likely minutes."

"Not blood clones," countered Naruto as all eyes turned to him. "They are perfect copies of a person but are almost useless; the clones can last for days if not weeks. However they are useless, they can't move at all and don't even breath, anyone can spot the difference if you are looking at them on the battlefield."

"So these demons somehow switched out people for blood clones and then kept them for years." stated Ino "Why would they do that, it doesn't make much sense."

"It does." countered Shikamaru "They must have done experiments before starting all this and the Jinichinia would be useful in retaking their former villages. But how did they control them?"

"Two ways." answered Meiko as she looked down. "First they had seals on all our arms and if we tried to escape or left the area of our island then everyone would be blown up. To help make sure this worked the second way was to bring a loved one of the Jinchuriki to the island. That is why my Dad was brought and why they brought Hotaru even though she was a normal human when they brought Utakata."

"Wait, I thought both of them where dead." Countered Naruto

"It is a time for bringing back the dead," noted Shino before looking at Meiko. "Tell me something Naruto, is your sister a prisoner or did she turn to our side."

"She is just a child Shino, she had no choice in all this." snapped Sakura as she came to Meiko's defense.

"At her age I had already killed people, we can't give her a free pass because of it." countered Sai "Even so the question needs to be answered."

"She is our guest." answered Naruto and with a slight smile turned to look at his sister. "She is also my baby sister and I am not leaving her alone in a world she doesn't understand."

"Fine, but she better give us some useful information," stated Samui as the Leaf ninjas looked among each other before looking at her.

"Samui, we are not back home I don't think we have much of a say here." stated Karui

"Still she has a point," admitted Neji "If she doesn't give us any information then she is no use to us. She could even turn against us if we run into demons before we reach or destination."

"So what do you think we should do, she is a demon so she is our enemy and in most cases we kill our enemies." Stated Kiba as Naruto stepped in front of his sister, Sakura moved to stand beside him.

"We are not killing my sister." growled Naruto his eyes turning into slits, seeing their friend's eyes turn into slits caused the others to jump back.

"Calm down." ordered Fu to both Naruto and his friends. "We are not going to hurt the kid and Naruto isn't a demon, well not really. He like me had our demons die in us and that is one of the effects. Maybe you didn't notice earlier or had forgotten."

"I see." stated Shino "Still doesn't help answer what we are going to do with her, we could let her go and go to our own hiding spot until we find a cure to this thing. She doesn't know where we are going right?"

"That is one option, but having a living demon answer questions and give us medical samples may be very helpful to finding a cure." added Ino "We only have samples from a dead one and that isn't the same thing."

"I can help." stated Meiko "Demons have a weakness, it is how ancient humans beat the ancient demons."

"What?" inquired Naruto as sister hesitated for a moment before going on.

"Bronze." answered Meiko "Bronze burns our skin. Brass does too but not as bad."

"Bronze? You have got to be kidding me?" stated Karui with a laugh. "That makes no sense."

"It actually does, it explains how humans where able to defeat the demons in the past when we didn't know how to do Justus." countered Shikamaru

"Great all we have to do is radio all the villages and tell them to use bronze weapons to defend themselves," said Hinata

"Radio communication is all but gone and even if we could how many would believe what we are saying." countered Neji as everyone lowered their heads, during the opening days of the outbreak there were multiple people on the radio claiming they had discovered cures and all of them had been useless.

"Still will not help us with the flue and how fast can we start making bronze weapons while we are having trouble finding food." stated Sakura trying to hid a grin which came from putting Hinata down.

"So the question is how many of these weapons are around?" inquired Sai 

"Likely not a lot." added Ino "They haven't been used in what centuries?"

"I have one." answered Tenten as she raised her hand.

"So do I." added Neji before explaining. "Tenten gave custom weapons to all of us as a gift but it is more of a show piece, it has our names engraved on the blade and the edge isn't even sharp. It is meant to hang on a wall not for battle."

"So we have two," added Ino

"One." corrected Neji as Ino blinked. "I said it was meant to hang on a wall and that is where mine is, it is hanging on a wall back home."

"I have mine." said Tenten as she opened one of her multiple scrolls and looked at the list of sealed weapons. She opened one of the seals only to have a double bladed battle-ax appear in a puff of smoke. "Damn wrong seal."

"How many weapons does she have?" whispered Meiko to her brother as Tenten kept pulling more and more weapons out. There was so many weapons and all different types most of whom that not even Naruto knew the names of.

"She is a collector and a weapons expert," explained Naruto to his sister. "Last I heard it is in the triple digits."

It took a few minutes until she found the blade. She unsealed the blade; it was rather simple the only thing that stood out was that the blade was a golden bronze instead of normal blue grey steel. The edges where rounded to something that looked like it belonged on a butter knife. Near the hilt was the Leaf symbol while Tenten's name was cut into the bronze.

"So we have a single weapon between all of us," said Ino "Better than nothing but still not good."

"Not for sure, this could all be a fake out and we have only one way to test it." stated Sai as he looked at Meiko who instantly pulled back, pressing her body against the back of the couch. He raised his hand before Naruto could say anything. "I am talking about just touching the tip of the blade to an arm, just to see if it does burn. Sakura can heal the wound so it will not do any real damage."

"I hate to say this Naruto, but he is right," added Shikamaru

The look one Naruto's face told everyone what he thought about that.

"It's ok." Said Meiko as she rolled up her sleeve to show her bare skin, everyone knew that the skin was just the outer edge of a hedge justu and in fact her true skin was fur.

"Alright, I will just press the flat edge of the blade against the skin." explained Tenten as she pulled the blade and moved toward Meiko. Only to have Naruto step between the two.

"Naruto it is the only way." reassured Tenten "I will not hurt here, I will hold it for a second and pull away and Sakura is here to heal her."

"No, I'll do it." said Naruto as he held out his hand. Tenten nodded as she placed the blade in Naruto's open palm. The moment he touched the blade he dropped it in pain and fought down a scream. He held his hand close to his body.

"What the hell!" cursed Naruto as smoke rose up from his hand.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she rushed forward to Naruto and pulled his hand away from his body. Her eyes widened as she saw what had become of his hand. The flesh had become bright red with giant blisters covering the area, in the center the skin had turned a deep red almost black.

" _Second and third degree burns?"_ thought Sakura as she picked up the blade, which had fallen, her skin didn't burn. The only thing she felt was the coldness of the weapon. _"How could that happen?"_

"What did you put on that thing?" inquired Naruto still fighting back the pain.

"Nothing, I don't know what happened." defended Tenten

"Hold on a second." said Fu as she walked forward. "Sakura hold out the weapon."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but did what she was told. Slowly Fu reached out and touched the tip of the blade with one of her fingers. She jumped back almost knocking over Shikamaru, like Naruto the tip of her finger had suddenly become covered with a bright red blister. Ino walked up and took the blade from Sakura but nothing happened to her, by now Sakura had turned her attention back to Naruto's wound. She began to pump healing chakra on the burn but the chakra was not healing the burn as fast as normal.

"You and Naruto? But no one else?" inquired Ino "Why?"

"Because both of them have demon chakra not human." answered a new voice as Meiko turned her attention toward a new comer. She had bright red hair almost the same shade of her own, her bright red eyes looked at the Meiko who looked back with her own eyes. Meiko tilted her head as she studied the woman.

"You look familiar," stated Meiko which caused everyone to jump a bit as for a brief moment, everyone was worried that Karin had lied to them and she was a demon. "Your eyes are the wrong color but you look like my aunt Mariko."

This time it was Karin's turn eyes to widened as she looked at Meiko with new eyes.

"Aunt Mariko?" inquired Naruto

"Mom's little sister, she has a photo of her on top of the fire place but she died when mom's homeland Whirlpool country fell during war. Mom was already in the Leaf studying to be a ninja when it fell and her sister and the rest of the clan was killed." explained Meiko to her brother and everyone else.

"She lived." added Karin as everyone turned to look at her. "My mother's name was Mariko Uzimaki, she never told me she had a sister."

There was a moment when everyone paused and looked back and forth between Naruto and Meiko and Karin. Aside from the red hair between Meiko and Karin there wasn't much and there was almost nothing between Naruto and Karin.

"Wait…if that is true then you three are cousins." said Sakura

"Wait, if you are our cousin then why didn't your mother go to her sister in the Leaf?" inquired Meiko confused about why the sisters did not reunite after the fall of the Whirlpool.

"Why didn't the Leaf come to the defense of the Whirlpool like they were sworn too?" countered Karin before brushing the idea and the idea that she now had cousins aside. "Doesn't matter, what matter is finding a cure to this flu and a way to turn those turned humans back into demons."

The look on Meiko's face told everyone who saw it, mostly her brother and Sakura what she thought the likely hood of that would be.

"Come on let's get going." said Karin "We should reach the base in a few hours if we leave now."

"Are we sure it is the right time." Said Naruto as Sasuke walked into the room, his eyes widened a bit as he looked at Sasuke.

" _Why is he surprised to see Sasuke?"_ thought Sakura as she read the surprise on her friend's face, it was as if he was seeing something which was supposed to be possible.

"It is dead last or are do you want to wait for your little burn to heal?" inquired Sasuke with a smirk.

No one said much of anything as they searched the house for anything, which could possibly be used in the field. Sakura had first wrapped Naruto's hand in bandages before going off to search the house. While everyone was preparing to leave, Fu walked over to Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"Wasn't he close to death's door?" inquired Fu

"So you saw that too?" inquired Naruto

"I can see through Demon's hedges I can see through human one's too." answered Fu "But how did he heal himself?"

"I have no idea." confirmed Naruto "He was at Death's door and now he seams back in the early phases of the red flu."

"Well something has changed, I have never heard of that happening," said Fu

"Me neither maybe Sakura-chan will know but…" said Naruto

"But how will everyone react, and if they force Sasuke away then we lose this base we are heading to and our hiding spot." finished Fu "Tell your girlfriend after we get a roof over our heads." 

"Sakura-chan isn't my girlfriend," answered Naruto as Fu laughed a bit.

"Didn't look that way, when she woke up beside you and rubbed those cute little birthmarks of yours," laughed Fu as Naruto's eyes widened at the news. His face turned red as he imagined what that looked like in his head.

"Are you two done?" asked Suigetsu as he stood by the door with his meat cleaver like sword hanging on his back. "We need to get going."

 **The sun was just sinking below the horizon as Shizune stood beside the open gate of the Leaf village, the fires had gone out and the transformation of humans into demons where all but done**. Still the list of things that needed to be done was massive, power and other basic needed to be restored, some buildings needed redone. Most of all a count of everyone who had been turned and what they had become. An honor guard of demons stood behind her two from each of the twelve demon races, one male and one female in their dress military uniforms.

Watching the gathering of demons from on top of a nearby roof of what appeared to be a normal building was Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. From the outside the building looked like a normal checkpoint where traders would stop and get signed into the village and get directions to the market. This was also where each trader would have their shipments inspected for anything that could hurt the village. It was a rather normal building and something that every village and small town had, but in this case behind the normal function was another mission. It was a front for ANBU teams, which would use it as a stash house for supplies and an entrees to the tunnel network, which ran under the village like a spider web.

"So what is going on?" inquired Kakashi as another group of demons arrived, like the others these group was a made up of four members from each demon race. Then Kakashi noticed that he was wrong there was only three of the deer like Bai Ze. When they arrived, Shizune and the guards behind her all went down on one knee, the party itself bowed aside from eleven of them who remained standing. The Eleven which stood was each a different race and wore more expensive looking cloths then the others.

"The council has arrived to see the village," explained Rin as Shizune rose. "Well beside Dan, I don't see him and he was in charge of the attack on the village."

"So these are the sick monsters who planned this whole thing out?" inquired Kakashi

"Yes." Confirmed Rin as the people who caused so much death entered the village.

"What do you know about them?" inquired Kakashi with a yawn.

"A lot but that can wait." stated Rin as she looked at her watch. "Aside from the time you where knocked out you have been up for at least 37 hours, you need some sleep. Hell I need some sleep."

"You are welcomed to crash at my place." offered Kakashi until he looked toward where his own apartment building would normally be only to see that while not on fire anymore it was clearly a blacken husk of a building. "Well I would if I had one."

"I think at the moment, no one really has a full home." stated Rin "If I remember correctly there is a bunk room below us."

"There was, but it was being remodeled when this whole thing started." stated Kakashi as Rin growled a bit.

"I guess we will have to find a place," said Rin as they moved down the stairs, as they did something caught Rin's eye in one of the side rooms of the building. Someone had set up a makeshift home in the abounded building, there was a sleeping mat and some personal items spread out over the floor. "Found a place."

"There is only one sleeping mat." Inquired Kakashi looked into the room, the thing that jumped out to him was that there was only a single sleeping mat. "I am sure we can find beds, there are more beds then people."

"And how many of those beds had people die in them?" countered Rin "I would rather not fall asleep with the smell of death."

"I am used to it." Admitted Kakashi "But there is only one mat."

"And we are both adults." countered Rin "It isn't like we haven't slept beside each other while on mission, what has changed? Well aside from the fact that we aren't human anymore."

Slowly the two old teammates moved toward the sleeping mat and lied down, instantly Kakashi jumped up causing Rin to laugh.

"You have a tail, now you can't just flop down on a mat as thin as this," laughed Rin as she used one of her arms as pillow. Kakashi could not help but look at his now full-grown teammate who he had thought was dead for so long. Her back was to him, which allowed him to study the woman she had grown into.

"Kakashi, if you want to sleep with me just say it." Stated Rin as Kakashi shook his head a bit.

"I am sure your boyfriend or husband will not be happy if I say yes," stated Kakashi as his teammate laugh.

"I don't have one of those," answered Rin as she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "I have been on a handful of dates but none has gone far, well no more than a one night stand."

"Same here." admitted Kakashi

"I don't think so, see one of the main goals in the demon village was to have kids and I can't." explained Rin as Kakashi blinked as he looked at her. He remembered a handful of time when they had sat around the fire. The four of them, Minato-sensie, Obito, Rin and himself would talk about what they would do after the war. Rin had always talked about starting a family and working a hospital healing people. "Well not without a high risk of dying."

"Your heart?" inquired Kakashi with some shame in his voice.

"Yep," confirmed Rin as she tapped her chest where the scar from the wound Kakashi had given her long ago was. "Not many men want to be with someone who they can't have kids with, in demon society kids and carrying on the race means everything. It is the driving force behind the massacring of humanity. Family is everything, the race is everything and humanity is responsible for the death of the great civilizations of the demons in the past. That is what is drilled into demon children from a young age. They want to save their races so they are going to turn their most hated enemies into their own kind."

"Kind of brilliant." admitted Kakashi "They weaken us with their virus and at the same time they virus sets up the process of turning humans into demons."

"And then once humanity is turned all the pure demons will simply blend in with society because with so much death no one kept track who lived, who died and who came into villages as refugees." explained Rin. "It is easy for a pure demon to come into a village and say that their home village was destroyed by the virus. Sure the higher up members like those SOB on the council, Shizune and maybe myself can't blend into society again."

"I don't see how anyone can blame you, you had no choice in helping them." stated Kakashi as Rin rolled back over.

"I hope your right, I am going to get some sleep, you should too tomorrow will be busy." stated Rin, Kakashi sat up for a moment to think before finally lying down. He did not even remember closing his eyes but within seconds, he was asleep.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wish to say Happy Fourth of July to my readers in the United States. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 In the Night**

The last rays of sunlight was cutting through the gathering darkness, that light went through a stain glass window with the symbol of the Leaf village on it. That window was one of a handful which ran it's way around the grand meeting hall of the Leaf village, the other windows used to hold the symbols from each of the great clans in the village. Those windows had not survived the fall of the village unlike the main window. Shizune looked up at that window, the only light came from that window and the other empty windows. The light came to rest on a large circle table that sat in a lowered central area of the hall. All around them where a ten rows of seats which ran around the circle room, so that the public could come to listen and ask questions to the elected council and leaders from the major clans. Those clans and council members where either turned, broken apart of in some cases dead.

"Shizune." came a voice as she turned to see the demon council had entered the room, the higher ups had a habit of holding their first meeting in a newly captured cities council room. Maybe it was their way of getting back at the ancient humans who had beheaded demons on the steps of the demon villages they captured. Even so it was in poor taste in Shizune's view as a the head of the demon Kitsunes, a white vixen sat down in one of the chairs. The other demons took their seats taking over the seats normally saved for the heads of some of the most important clans in the village. Some of the seats where not designed to hold the extra weight of the demons that took the seats. Somehow, the heavy wooden chairs used by the council held but they groaned under the pressure.

"Shall we begin?" asked the head of the bull like Ushi-oni's, Hypatos as he sat in the chair once held by the Hyuuga clan. The ornate chair with the Hyuuga clan symbol engraved in the back almost gave under the over 400 weight of the heavy muscled 8 foot tall beast. He was in fact closer to nine feet if you counted the horns that shot out to either side of his head before going straight up into two spear like points. "Where is Dan? He was the council member in charge of the integration of this village."

"Dan is still in the hospital from the gas attack," explained Shizune

"Then you will inform the council about the situation here in the Leaf." said the white vixen and current head of the kitsunes, Inari as she looked toward Shizune.

"Alright." Said Shizune as she took a breath and moved to stand beside the Hokage's chair, she had stood in this same spot so many times. One of those moments stuck out in her mind, the day this all started.

 **Flashback**

The council of the Leaf village gathered in the hall, the room was illuminated from above the half circle table where the 15 members of the council sat along with the Hokage. Ten of the seats where held by the great clans of the villages, while the last five was held by elders elected by the people of the village and had no blood ties to any of the clans. Normally they would meet with the gallery open for the public to come and watch but for this meeting the doors were locked and the public was bared. The only people beside the council members themselves that where in the room was an aid to each of the members who stood behind their leader.

"So how bad is it?" inquired Hiashi Hyuuga as he sat for the Hyuuga clan, while not the oldest clan in the village it had risen to be the most powerful.

"Bad." answered Tsunade. "We have gotten reports of this virus sweeping through coastal towns in the south of the Land of Fire and in the North by the border with lightning."

"Any reports here?" inquired Inoichi Yamanaka, he was among the youngest of the men and women gathered around this table but his words where highly respected.

"Not yet but we have seen an uptick in flu cases." stated Tsunade as she turned to Shizune who handed her the report. "Flu cases are up, 15% higher than normal at this time last year. Now this could just be a bad case of the flu hitting us early, we have seen that before a couple of years ago. However with this new sickness spreading along the coast it has me worried."

"Is there any way to confirm if these sick people have this red flu?" inquired the head of the Hatake clan as Tsunade shook her head.

"No, not as yet." answered Tsunade "We only just found out about this sickness yesterday afternoon and we don't have any samples to work with. I have sent an ANBU medical team to the reported areas to get samples of confirmed cases of this new flu so that we can start working on a treatment and then a cure."

"How long will it take you to make a cure?" inquired another member of the council

"Depends on how complex the bug is, if we are just dealing with a new strain of flu then it shouldn't be hard but we can't know for sure until we start working." explained Tsunade as the council shared a look. "See bugs evolve just like everything else, so we need to see what we are dealing with before I give you an answer."

"Very well, what can we do?" inquired Hiashi

"Well, we need to stay on top of the situation so I am going to send medical teams out to monitor public heath and we need to start acting like we are in cold and flu season." explained Tsunade "Washing hands and the like should be advised to the public."

"Didn't you say this flu is deadly?" inquired Choza Akimichi

"We have gotten mix reports on that," admitted Shizune as she lied to the council and to Tsunade. She knew what was happening and that the false reports where spread by her demon cousins. "Some have said only a handful died and those where the already sick and the elderly. On the other hand we have also gotten claims of whole towns being killed but I personally don't believe in this. A whole town dying overnight is so unlikely that I would need more then some fisherman's stories to believe it."

"So we need to be on guard but we should go about our normal lives?" inquired Hiashi Hyuuga "Push for people to act like we have entered cold and flu season. Washing hands and the like to help prevent the spread of this thing."

"Generally, we should have more information in a couple of days." explained Tsunade

"Then I recommend we meet again in say four days?" inquired another council member as everyone nodded their heads. By the time they meet again, the infection was already in the village and over a hundred people where dead. A week after that the first bodies would be thrown onto the fires as there was too many people to place in the ground.

 **End Flashback**

"Shizune take a seat." ordered the head of the demon Bakeneko, Zarola. She was leaning back in the Hatake clan chair her tail touching the ground. Her short sand color cat like fur stood out against the dark oak of the chair.

"That is the Hokage's chair." Countered Shizune

"Who knows if there will be another Hokage so take the seat," ordered the head of the council, an elderly Jorogumo named Khaalida. The blood sucking Jorogumo had become more bat like as it aged and since Khaalida was almost a hundred, he looked like walking skeleton with skin stretched over the bones and with sharp white teeth in his jaw. Even after all these years the teeth where bone white and as sharp as a razor.

Shizune lowered her head and took the seat that every Hokage since the founding of the village had used. It felt strange to sit in the chair that she had no right to sit in but then again she had no right to be in this room in the first place.

"So what percentage of the village was taken?" inquired the water Kami, Naiya. Like all water kami's her natural home was in the water and it showed that she was not comfortable on land. She had bluish skin with plates on the neck. The scales protected her gills while she was on land and running down her arms and legs where other armor plates that protected fines that would extend from the sides of her arm and legs. All over her body was patches of scales along with flesh.

"We are still in the process of finding out who was all turned and who still awaits to be turned but our early estimates are that 70% of the living population has been turned." Reported Shizune as the demon council shared a look among themselves.

"We were expected a higher number then that, in the other major villages such as Kirigakure in the land of Water and Kumogakure in the land of Lightning had between 85 and 90 percent of those left alive taken." stated Jaecar as the leader of the Inugami showed his wolf like teeth at the drop in capture rate. Since the Leaf was the most populated village and had taken in the most refugees that drop of 15 to 20 percent meant a lot.

"Sir, unlike the other villages the ninjas here had warning of the attack. This gave them time to form a defense and the virus wasn't as effective here because the skilled medical ninjas had contained it." explained Shizune

"I was looking down the list of people who are main targets to be transformed and there are many who are listed as alive but missing," stated Naiya as she folder her webbed fingers together as best she could. "And looks like Dan, sent teams looking for a lower level target one Iruka Umino instead of more valuable people."

"Why did he do that?" inquired the male Yosei demon, Bakula. Even the males of the Yosei race was abnormally thin and feminine looking with their fairy like wings coming out their backs. The quickest way to tell the difference between males and females was to look at the color of their wings, males generally had darker colors in their wings while females had brighter colors. Bakula's wings where a dark navy blue with black and with his semi bleach white skin gave him a semi grave look.

"That was my doing." admitted Shizune as the council looked at her. "Iruka is…well I hope he still is someone I care a lot for and I wanted him to be found. I asked my Uncle to find him and he gave the order."

"Ah, boyfriend?" inquired Yosei

"In a way." admitted Shizune "We have gone out a few times and had a single night together before this all started but I hope it would go beyond that."

"I see." said Inari as the vixen leaned back in the chair. "I can't say I approve of sending a team to find this man while more important people need to be found, but I and I think everyone else understands why it happened."

"And there is the issue with one Naruto Uzumaki or is it Naruto Namikaze?" hissed Sephtis as he sat there shaking a little from the cold, the snake like Nure-onna where cold blooded and winter was coming fast. "According to the report I read he can see through our hedges and there was something about the Kyuubi dying within him. I must admit I find that highly unlikely."

There where nods around the table by the other members of the demon council.

"I admit that it sounds odd but from our limited evidence that seems to be the case." explained Shizune as she remembered those silted demon eyes of Naruto's. "He is also somehow able to produce a giant blast of pure chakra energy that flattened between a half a mile and three quarters of a mile radius."

That caused the demons around the table to look at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"A blast of pure chakra that size is impossible, not even demon chakra can do that and this Naruto is a human." Stated Sephtis

"Our best theory is that since Naruto's mother was a container for the Kyuubi and then he held the Kyuubi for so long he was naturally born with a large amount of chakra." Explained Shizune "Then when the Kyuubi died in him the Kyuubi's chakra went to him already adding to the massive amount he naturally has."

"His mother was the container for the Kyuubi, you are talking about Kushina and Minato Namikaze." stated Inari, Shizune nodded her head to the white vixen. "So we have his parents does this Naruto know this?"

"He does and it appears that he and a small group of Leaf ninjas including some of the prime candidates to be turned," explained Shizune "He has also captured his sister Meiko Namikaze."

"A captured demon that is unexpected as well." said Naiya "Do we know if this Meiko is alive?"

"No." admitted Shizune "But I know Naruto very well, I don't believe he will hurt his sister."

"Either way a human with that amount of chakra and the ability to see us is dangerous," stated Inari "It is also an opportunity when we turn him he could be a huge boost to us."

The other council members knew she meant that he would be a boost to the Kitsunes but let that go. They knew that they would do the same thing in her place.

"Do we know where he and the others who are with him are?" inquired Inari

"No and with that addition of demon chakra he is likely going to die from it in a few months from chakra poison, he has about the same amount of time left to live as those he is running with." explained Shizune with a lower head. "That is unless we turn him before it is too late."

 **Across the street from the meeting hall sat the Leaf village hospital, Minato Namikaze opened his eyes to see the white washed ceiling.** It took him a moment until he saw that painted onto the ceiling was the Leaf symbol. It took his mind a moment for him to remember the flash of chakra and the howling wind, which had flung him like a leaf in a strong wind. The next thing he remembered was seeing two figures one was Sasuke and the other was a women he had never seen before. They picked up his childern and Sakura Haruno all of them where knocked out before disappearing. He had a blurry memory of seeing Shizune but nothing else came to mind. He tried to move only to wince in pain. He looked down to see his arm was in a sling and both of his legs where in casts.

With a lot of effort, he sat up in bed and looked around at his surrounding. The room had two beds and the sound of two heartbeats monitors filled the air. Outside the window, he could see his own face along with the faces of the other Hokages of the Leaf village. In his mind, he knew he was home but he did not have time to think about that. His wife was across the room from him in her own bed. She was still out but he could see that her wounds where almost as bad as his own, her arm was wrapped up tight and so was one of her legs. The largest wrapping was around her chest showing that she had at least one likely more broken ribs.

Forgetting his own pain, he forced himself out of bed and struggled on his two broken legs to get to his wife, the woman he loves. He bit down hard more than a few times with his new Kitsune teeth before he finally reached her. He sat down on a chair that was not designed for someone with a tail. He reached over and wrapped his hands around his wife's hand, their fingers joined together. Maybe it was his touch or fate but her eyes began to open.

"Minato-Kun?" inquired Kushina as she tried to speak with half her head wrapped up in a thick bandages.

"It's me." confirmed Minato

"Where are our children?" inquired Kushina

"I don't know," admitted Minato as Kushina eyes began to water a bit.

"Do we even know if they are alive?" inquired Kushina fearing the answer.

"I just woke up," answered Minato as he told his wife the truth, he did not really have a choice. Kushina had a way of telling when he was lying instantly. "I don't know."

"Please God, let them be alive." Pleaded Kushina as she winced in pain, seeing his wife in pain caused Minato to push his own pain aside as he stood up and pulled his crying wife to his chest as best as he could with his own injuries.

"Don't worry Kushina-kun," promised Minato as his wife cried as best she could into his chest. "We will find them both and bring them home; we will get our family together."

 **They had stopped at a small stream to refill their water supply and rest a little bit, the forest was dark but the light of half a moon filtering down through the branches provided enough for everyone to see.** Sakura looked around and saw Naruto at the base of a tree with his back pressed against the hard bark. She moved toward him causing his eyes to snapped open as she came closer.

"Sakura-chan?" whispered Naruto; they had kept notice to a minimal in case there was demons in the area. They had Karin's ability to sense chakra, Kiba's nose to smell scents, Shino's bugs to scout a head and two people with Byukugan eyes but they still kept it up.

"Let me see your hand." ordered Sakura as Naruto nodded as he extended his wrapped hand. Slowly and carefully, she undid the bindings; the healing chakra had done some of its job. The blisters while still there had gone down, the skin in his palm was still red and tender. The good news was that the black 3rd degree burns had disappeared leaving only 2nd and 1st degree burns.

"I thought about putting my hand in the water," admitted Naruto as he looked toward the water, most of the group was filling up water bottles and other containers with the water. They dropped purification tablets in the bottles but they only had so many of those.

"You should." answered Sakura

"I don't want the water to taste like blood," answered Naruto

"Baka, go down by Kiba then." ordered Sakura as she looked over her shoulder, a little bit down the way from them Kiba was dipping a straight edge razor into the water before shaving the fuzz off his cheeks. That was one of the things that stood out in Sakura's mind when the outbreak first started normally clean shaven men started to have stubble on their faces, it wasn't because they wanted it. It was because water in the village had become more valuable. Over time people stopped washing cloths regularly, stopped showering and in time water was only used for drinking. They didn't have the people left alive to keep the water system going, so while the village had water they had no way to transport it to the homes of the villagers. There was also the belief among some even after it was disproven that the virus could transmitted by water.

"And get hair on my wound, no thank you." laughed Naruto quietly as he rubbed his chin with his good hand. "I could actually use a shave but I have needed one for weeks and it hasn't grown. I could never grow a beard to save my life."

Sakura chuckled a bit as she looked at his face, she could see some blonde fuzz on his face but Kiba and Shikamaru had more. Kiba had started shaving sooner than any of the other young men and he always seemed able to grow a beard whenever he wanted. She could even see some stubble on Neji and Sai's face, Naruto's face was still smooth enough.

"Hell, I need to shave my legs," said Sakura, she instantly blushed it as she realized that she had meant to say that to herself not outload to Naruto. Naruto chuckled a bit himself.

"They still look good to me." explained Naruto as Sakura blushed a bit before gently play punching him in the shoulder.

"Pervert." said Sakura as both of them laughed.

A couple of yards away his younger sister Meiko Namikaze was leaning against her own tree watching her brother talk to Sakura in low tones but thanks to her demon hearing she heard it all. She was tried and wanted to close her eyes, holding the hedge that made her look human was taking a toll on her. She didn't have one of the seals which would make it easier, she was about to closer her eyes when the sound of footsteps caused her to look over her shoulder to see Hinata Hyuga standing by the tree.

"Hello." greeted Meiko

"If it is alright with you can I ask you something?" inquired the Hyuuga woman

"No problem." answered Meiko

"Naruto-kun, didn't know I have a sister did he tell you why he didn't know?" inquired Hinata as Meiko noted the additional kun to her brother's name from this quiet woman. She looked at the women with an eye to detail, she was a little taller than she was and had a chest, which would have made most women envies, she had long raven colored hair and eyes that looked silver in the moon light.

"Um…basically he said that he doesn't know you that well." explained Meiko as Hinata lowered her head. "He did say you were nice, very kind, great cook but very shy."

That caused Hinata to raise her head again and give her a slight smile. That is when Meiko decided to ask her own question.

"Can you tell me something, is my brother and Sakura in a relationship?" inquired Meiko as Hinata eyes widened before shaking her head. "That is what he said, but I halfway thought he was just embarrass to admit it to his little sister."

"Why did you think they where together?" inquired Hinata her voice breaking a bit.

"Well, it's just he looks at her like Dad looks at mom and I have seen her doing the same. Both of them check the other out when the other isn't looking." explained Meiko before looking back at the Sakura and her brother. "They do look good together don't you think? Also she kind of reminds me of mom and what is that saying you end up with some like either your mother or father."

Hinata didn't answer instead she walked away leaving Meiko alone again, who shrugged before looking back at her brother and Sakura.

"Lets get moving." ordered Karin as the group got back up and moved off into the darkness.

 **Almost fifty miles down river another group of Leaf ninjas was at the same river, only here the river was wider instead of being able to walk across it with ease by stepping on stones sticking out of the shallow water the river was wide, fast and deep.**

"Make sure your water is full," said Anko as she dipped her own water bottle into the water. They had left the village with next to nothing and water was something everyone needed.

"I may not be a ANBU ninja but I am a jonnin." snapped Iruka as he put his own water bottle into the cold river water. Even as he did his eyes where scanning the woods for any signs of those creatures.

"So what is the plan beside run for our lives?" inquired Hanabi Hyuuga as she sat on a nearby rock with her feet in the water.

"We need a place to hid and find out what is going on." Advised Kiba's sister Hana as she and one of her ninja hounds leaned against a tree. "We don't even know what all happened, did anyone make it out beside us? We need radio contact."

"Thing is Shizune knows all our emergency radio broadcast channels plus our codes so the radio is out." stated Shikaku Nara as he and his wife Yoshino stood in the moon light looking over a map. While Yoshino was not at the same ninja rank as her husband having stepped down to raise her son, she was at an equal if not better mind then her husband.

"And all the villages are likely either hit by these things or by the virus." stated Yoshino as she forced the question of her only son's location out her mind.

"What about the old war bunkers?" inquired Inoichi as he tried to force thoughts of his daughter out his mind, his wife had died in the first wave of the virus and his little girl was all he had left in the world.

"No, Shizune knows about them and so does the demons." Stated Iruka as he bite his tongue. "We need to regroup and most of all we need to spread word about what happened."

"Well we have two choices." advised Yoshino as she looked at the map. "We can either head North West toward Nysa, there is a radio station there but it is a civilian only station and doesn't have the range to reach any major village not likely fallen. The other choice is to go south west toward the Daimyo's summer home. He has a military grade radio system that is capable of reaching every spot on the globe."

"Which one is closer?" inquired Hanabi

"Nysa we could be there by sunrise but that would take us closer to likely demon controlled areas and away from any possible allies." explained Shikaku "Nysa may be closer by the summer home is our best chance to make contact with the rest of the world and spread the word."

"Then that is where we have to go." said Iruka as he moved to stand up only to have Inoichi place his hand on the shorter man's chest. Iruka's eyes widened as he looked up at the older man with his long dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry but I have to ask, you and Shizune?" inquired Inoichi

"Yes, we were together." admitted Iruka "But I had no idea she one of those things, I didn't even know there where such a thing as that."

"You said you were together, did you sleep together?" inquired Hana as Iruka blushed giving his answer.

"If you where together then how couldn't you know?" inquired Hanabi Hyuuga

"It isn't like the first and only time we were together she turned into that?" countered Iruka "She was or at least seamed as human as you or me."

"But she wasn't." countered Hanabi Hyuuga in a cool voice. "How do we even know if you are human?"

"I saw his reaction to see the traitor, he is human and I believe him." defended Anko as she came to Iruka's defense. "This talk isn't helping anyone we need to start heading south so we can get in contact with the rest of the world."

"Alright." said Hanabi as she and the other members of their small group which numbered less than ten people most of them young chunnins who had been afraid to speak up to these ANBU and Jonnin level ninjas moved off South into the darkness. They were unaware that at that same moment another group of ninjas including some of their own family members were heading North toward Nysa.

 **The sun was beginning to rise in east as they came to a stop again to rest**. Only this time instead of resting by the river they where in the trees in the middle of one of the many large forests which was common in the Land of Fire.

"Neji what do you see?" inquired Tenten as she jumped up beside her teammate, in the distance she could just see a small village sitting on the edge of a massive lake. Wrapping around the lake where clusters of buildings all trying to get beach front land. To the south the buildings where small and the larger ones where clearly hotels, to the North the buildings where larger and more spaced out clearly the mansions. The mansions where once the playground of the rich and famous of the world who used this massive fresh water lake as a playground and the world famous hot spring spa on the large forest covered island in the center of the lake as a get away from the rest of the world.

"I see what we expected, no sign of life but it is kind of strange I don't see any sign of heavy looting." stated Neji as his byakugan eyes scanned the village in more detail than any regular eye could. "I see some boarded up windows and trash in the street but none of the buildings are burnt down. It is like this place was abounded in orderly fashion."

"Well this was one of the first places hit outside of the coast;" stated Tenten "If it was cleared out by a local ninja force the evection may have gone smoothly."

"Maybe." admitted Neji

"Kiba has smelled nothing, Shino's bugs and Hinata's Byakugan has seen nothing and Karin has sensed no demon or even human chakra aside from our own. With so many people dead there has to be more than a few ghost towns in the world now." countered Tenten as she raised a finger and Neji lowered his head conceding the point.

"Alright tell everyone we should be there in about an hour." ordered Neji as the sun rose behind him.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I consider this a sort of transition chapter and I hope you liked it. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 By the Shore Part 1**

The main street of the lake front city of Nysa was wide and paved with bright red bricks, lining each side of the road where tall maple trees which provided shade to the rich and famous people who had mansions along the lakefront. They also gave shade equally to the tourists who spent years saving up to spend just a week among some of the most expensive and upscale dinning and stores in the world. Nysa was the go to place for honeymooners from every nation; it was so valued that even when war raged nearby no combat took place within sight of the village itself. Part of the reason it was so famous was because of the large fresh water lake full of fish and great swimming holes. There was also a large island near the center of the lake where in the middle of a forest turned spa one could find what was considered the best hot springs in the world.

The hot springs was so popular that even Daimyos had to reserve their stay over a year in advance. There was no one walking past the windows full of designer cloths and no one sitting in restaurant that cost more for an appetizer then most people spend on whole meals back in their hometown. There was of course cheaper places to eat for the people who made a living in the village but those where far away from the two main drives. Those drives called Main Street, which lead inland to the white sandy beach and the lake road, which ran around the lake before coming back to Main Street. It was on those streets that the most upscale and expensive stores where located.

To Ino she was not sure what was creepier the fact that the famous road that she had seen multiple times in magazines was abounded of people was now abounded or the fact that in a world where everything was torn apart this place was not. Some of the stores did not even have wooden boards over the windows and instead manikins with dresses worth more then what a jonnin made in six months stood with diamond necklaces around their necks. There was of course some broken windows and trash in the street but none of the burnt out husks. Some of the stores had metal gates across the windows and doors but inside she could see everything in the place that it had been when the people had left.

"I got nothing," said Kiba as he sniffed the air for any scents. "Well I don't smell anything out of the ordinary. I smell some rotten food and wide animals but nothing else."

At the same moment a bug landed on Shino's palm, it crawled inside his skin to share its information with the master who allowed it to live inside his body.

"Same here, there are some dead bodies sitting in a park about a quarter of a mile away but everyone there is long dead." stated Shino as everyone shrugged dead bodies was so common that it was hardly worth taking note of.

"I see nothing either." added Hinata "I don't even see anything that looks like a base of any kind. Infact aside from the police station I see nothing that could pass as a defensible location."

"So where is this base?" inquired Sakura as Karin moved down the road, stepping on weeds, which had grown through the cracks in the brick roads. She stepped over some luggage, which had been left in the middle of the road. As the group moved down the street pass the stores everyone was both on edge and also looking on in wonder. They saw stores full of diamonds and stores with suits worth thousands of dollars. It was a scale of wealth that none of them could ever reach, this was the playground of the Daimyo's, movie stars and the ultra-rich. Finally at the corner of main street and the lake road, it was the most prized piece of land in the city maybe even in the land of Fire. Sitting at the corner with a perfect view of beach and the blue water sat the famous Fire Lake Restaurant. Everything was still intact as Karin led the group into the restaurant.

The place was worth every penny, columns covered with red stones held up the roof with a hardwood floor. Everything was set perfectly with crystal glasses and fine china plats sitting at every table. Every chair was covered with red silk and a large fireplace and sitting area sat on one wall.

"Wow, I always wanted to be here," admitted Ino as Karin walked past the gold and silver trim that was inlayed in the wood toward a staircase without a second look. Downstairs was almost a twin to the 1st floor only a large bar instead of a fire place covered one wall. The bar which ran down one side of the place was made out of solid redwood with some of the most expensive bottles resting against the back of the bar. "You can't even walk through the door unless you are in a suit and tie and a gown and that is for lunch."

"Personally I could care less right now." said Sakura as she wondered what they were doing. Karin walked behind the bar as the others watched.

"Ok, why are we here?" inquired Tenten

"Just shut up and follow me," ordered Karin as she lifted up a trap door in the bar to show a staircase.

"I read about this the wine cellar, it is famous around the world." said Ino as Karin rolled her eyes as she disappeared down the stairs followed by the others. On the third level, they found that everything was much cooler and all the tables and chairs had been replaced with a room full of wine bottles and other high-end spirits. Large wooden racks full of wine ran around the stonewalls and went from floor to ceiling, lower chest level racks full of different spirits filled most of the rest of the room. Four small tables sat in each corner each table covered with a white cloth and set with golden cover glasses and silverware. "Each of those tables are 2,000 dollars just for an hour, that isn't counting food or wine."

"$2,500." corrected Karin "And the people who get them are some of the rudest people, and few tipped. They drop a thousand dollars one wine but will not drop a dollar for the waitress who brought the wine."

"You worked here?" asked Sasuke

"Part of my cover." answered Karin as she moved toward one of the wine racks only to grab a hidden handle. She pulled it back to show a circler room with wine racks around it and a large table capable of holding 12 people with ease. "Oh, that table is $3,500 an hour."

"I still don't know why we are here?" inquired Karui as she used Samui to help hold her up.

"Well this is the entrees to the base," stated Karin as she pulled a cloths hanger from a rack located in a small side closet. With a snap the hanger became a small almost impossible thin pipe, she pushed it through an equally small hole in the back stonewall of the closet. Then she twisted the pipe and the sound of the door unlocking caused everyone's eyes to widen as a hidden tunnel opened.

"Orochimaru had a base built under the most expensive restaurant in the world?" inquired Ino

"Yes, no one would look for it here." explained Karin as she folded the hanger back into its original form showing that is what it was designed to do. "Follow me."

They had to move single file as they walked down a long and narrow tunnel which went deep into the ground before opening up.

"Now let's see if the generator still works," said Karin as she flipped the switch on the wall, for a second nothing happened then lights turned on to show a long arched tunnel. The tunnel went on for a while until finally they reached a large door with the sound symbol cut into the metal. Karin flipped open a key pad located by the door and typed in her code. Slowly the door opened and the group entered the base.

"I never saw any of this?" admitted Hinata

"Neiter did I," admitted Neji "They must have seals in place to stop our byukugan eyes from seeing it."

"How big is this base?" inquired Samui

"Big enough for our uses." answered Karin but sensing that was not enough she went on. "There are eight areas total, spread out like a web going deep into the lake. First area built for defense incase of an attack and has some group rest areas. The second area has more group rooms, dining rooms, kitchens and others. The third area is a full medical lab with areas for surgeries. The 4th and 5th area is full of supplies and the 6th area has the generators and computer core."

"What about the last two areas?" inquired Sakura

"Subject storage." answered Karin

"You mean prisoners for Orochimaru's experiments," countered Naruto with a slight growl.

"Your point?" inquired Sasuke "It works for us, now let's get see what is all here and then find out what we have to get. There are things that we need that aren't likely here."

"Such as cloths and I for one am I tired of wearing the same cloths for what seems like years." stated Karin "Luckily we have a whole town full of supplies to gather from."

"Where do you want me?" inquired Meiko "Am I going to this subject storage?"

For a while, no one said anything as everyone looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"You should go to subject storage." stated Sasuke "But to avoid a fight, we can secure one of the rooms in housing area."

"But you are not getting an access code." stated Karin as she went on to explain. "Each section is connected to each other by tunnels similar to the one we just went through, each one can only be open with an access code. It will keep her where we want her to be."

"Fine by me." Stated Meiko

"Also it allows parts of the base to flooded without the entire base being destroyed." Explained Karin before looking at Meiko. "Even you demons can't breathe underwater."

"Well the water Kami's can and so can the Heikegani." countered Meiko with a slight smirk "But that is beside the point, Kitsunes which I am one can't."

Karin led them into a small room full of TV monitors built into two walls with tables bolted into three walls. Sitting on two desks where computers while the third had a coffee machine and a stack of papers. Karin turn on one of the computers and almost instantly all the TV screens came alive. What it showed was surprising. One wall showed the town they had just walked though while the other showed the base itself. They could see the trash covered streets outside and the cleanroom inside.

"Well everything looks good." reported Karin as she looked down at a piece of paper. "And as long as the person who closed the base did their job we have a full stock of medical supplies and material for research."

"Why would Orochimaru leave some of the most expensive medical equipment in the world behind in a base he was abounding." Inquired Sakura

"In case he wanted to reopen the base, Orochimaru may he burn in whatever hell hole he is in, liked to do it that way." explained Karin

"Yes, he would often abounded a base only to reactive it in a year or two depending on his needs." confirmed Sasuke "Why take the time to move everything out and store it only to move it back in a year or two."

"Makes sense." admitted Neji "But I assume we will need more supplies then what we currently have."

"Correct, we seam good on medical supplies, power, dry food and we have all the fresh water we could ever want," stated Karin as she looked down the list of supplies stored away from when the base was closed. "However we don't know how long we may be here so we should get more food and anything else we want."

"Also I don't want to eat dry food," stated Suigetsu

"Alright, lets head out into the city and gather supplies." Ordered Naruto

"First lets get us all into the computer system so that we can open the door. We don't want to get locked out." added Shikamaru as Karin nodded her head before going to work. Meiko stepped out along with her brother closing the door behind them. For a while the two of them just stood there side by side.

"You can hear them can't you?" inquired Naruto as his sister looked at him.

"Yes." confirmed Meiko before pointing toward her hears. "Demon hearing is better than human hearing."

"I thought so," said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. For a moment Meiko thought she was looking at a younger version of her father, however that wasn't unexpected and people always said she took strongly after her mother.

"Aren't you afraid that I will try something?" inquired Meiko "I am a demon?"

"And you are my sister." countered Naruto as his eyes became silted, when they did he could see through the hedge that made her appear human. He saw the red fur, the muzzle on her face and the tail which told the truth. "If you try something then I will deal with it and besides you haven't done anything yet to make my trust in you unwarranted. You could have tried to run, you could have tried to do a lot of things but you haven't."

Meiko smiled, as she looked at her own brother with her own demon eyes, like all demons she could see through demon hedges but aside from the eyes he was human. Her heart sank as she realized that under his skin his chakra network was killing his own cells. Demon chakra was deadly to humans and her brother had absorbed all the Kyuubi's chakra when he died. That allowed him to see demons unlike any other human aside from Fu but it signed the death note for both of them unless they turned.

"Naruto, you do realize that unless you and Fu become demons you will die. Demon chakra will kill you both," said Meiko "I don't want my brother to die."

"I feel it." admitted Naruto as he looked at his hand "It is like my chakra is slowly burning from the inside but the strange thing is it doesn't hurt, it burns but it is like standing too close to a fire on a cold night."

"It will still kill you, I beg you to become a demon." said Meiko "I bet we can find a place for you to be transformed and then we can come back here. You can give a false name when you are turn and no one will know you are turned."

Before Naruto could answer, the door opened and Sakura walked out.

"Naruto your turn to put in a key code." explained Sakura as Naruto nodded his head as he went in Sakura gave her order. "Also don't use 1,2,3,4,5 or 1,1,1,1,1 like you used to do when we had code breaking lesson in school."

"Alright." groaned Naruto as he rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"Baka." added Sakura as Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"He really used those as his codes in a code breaking class?" inquired Meiko

"Well Naruto was never that great at code breaking." explained Sakura "Hell I wasn't that good either but I can't blame him, looking back I find it amazing he even got as far as he did considering all the issues he had to face."

"Such as?" inquired Meiko as Sakura paused.

"Maybe it is better if your brother explains things like that to you," said Sakura as Meiko's eyes narrowed, both of them knew Sakura was dodging the subject. To get her back Meiko launched her own attack.

"You like my brother don't you?" stated Meiko, she asked it in the form of a question but it was more of a statement of fact. Sakura's head snapped toward the young Namikaze before turning away with a blush which gave her the answer. "I thought so, if you want my view you two look good together. Infact you kind of remind me of my mom."

That made Sakura look back at her with a cocky grin.

"You mean the one I punched in the face." laughed Sakura as Meiko laughed as well.

"Well in our family that wouldn't be out of the ordinary. I have seen my parents spar more than a few times. My mom can gets much hits on my dad as anyone else I have seen." laughed Meiko as the door opened and everyone walked out.

They followed Karin once again, only this time they went deeper into the base toward the housing area which was set up so that the Doctors and other researchers who worked for Orochimaru could live in a state of semi luxury while their subjects were imprisoned. The base was designed to hold only a limited staff full time and it reflected that. The housing area was in truth a large circle common room with multiple smaller rooms radiating out from there but all the doors opened out into the common area.

"Let's put the demon in her room," said Suigetsu as Meiko glared at the man but said nothing. In the end they put her in a room far away from either of the hallways which led out of the common area and into the base as a whole. Meiko shrugged as she entered the room only to find it very bare of anything that reminded her of home. The walls where solid stone concreate instead of the reddish tone her bedroom were back home. There was no wallpaper on the wall either and the light bulb in this room was bare aside from a metal protective case like one someone might see on a ship. The bed was a mass produced metal frame with a materus on top, not the handmade hardwood that her father had made for her. There was a desk but that to was mass-produced with a fake woken top.

"What would dad say about this?" inquired Meiko to herself as she ran her hand over the desk, while it wasn't her thing she had picked up a few things about wood since her father had learned woodworking from her grandpa. She threw her bag onto the bare bed before heading toward the only other door in the room. She opened it to find a bathroom and even that was bare. A shower on one wall a sink and a toilet on the other. A frameless mirror hung on the wall and the whole place had a prison feel to it. The only thing that was odd was the second door. Opening it expecting to find a place for towels she found herself in a matching bedroom to the one she had just left. Only this one was not her. Standing with his back to her was her brother. His head turned when he heard the door open.

"Looks like we have to share a bathroom." stated Meiko

"I know, that is why I am in this room," said Naruto as Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Are worried that I will try something?" inquired Meiko

"Yes and no." admitted Naruto "There is just enough rooms for everyone and some of the others believe you may try to do something to them in their sleep."

"I would never do that," stated Meiko

"I haven't done it either but I know people who have killed people while they sleep." countered Naruto "They think that since I am your brother you will not do anything like that to me."

"I see." said Meiko "They don't trust me."

"Can you blame them, look at what the demons have done to the world." countered Naruto before looking his sister straight in the eyes. "I don't even fully trust you, but I trust you enough to know you will not do anything when we go out into the city to gather supplies."

"So I am being left here alone?" inquired Meiko as her brother shook his head.

"No, you are coming with us." said Naruto before laughing. "Unless you want to live off whatever you have in your bag."

"Well everything I have is back home or it could be in the Leaf already," stated Meiko as she saw the look on her brother's face. "We packed everything up to move back to the Leaf before we were turned. Mom and Dad where looking forward to having a dinner around the table together in the Leaf."

Naruto didn't have an answer to that, he had always dreamed about having dinner with his parents to be loved and to have a home outside of the small rundown apartment he had back in the Leaf.

"I have dreamed something along those line," admitted Naruto as his sister smiled, and then he decided to be the big brother. "Well I never imagined a little sister but I guess you will have to do."

Meiko laughed as well as the two siblings shared a moment.

"You better go take a count of what you have and what you need and want." Stated Naruto as Meiko blinked. "We are in an abounded and partly looted village, no one will say anything if you take something you want."

"Isn't that stealing?" inquired Meiko as Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yes, but that is the way the world is right now. The whole world is either dead, dying or turned into demons there are more important things to worry about. Likely the owner of the store is dead or beyond caring." admitted Naruto as he turned around and lied some scrolls out on the bed. He unsealed them to show cloths and other items. "Beside these rooms are very bare and everyone is down in the dumps. If listening to some music on a player raises your hopes then it is good."

 **In a similar room Sakura was looking at her own limited supplies, they had left the Leaf village in a hurry and now she was wishing she had followed Naruto's example in carrying her personal belongings with her.** Almost everything she owned was either in her apartment, which she had not seen in over ten days, or in her locker back at the hospital. She had left them all behind so aside from her medical supplies and weapons she had next to nothing. Beside the cloths on her back which she had been wearing for four days straight now she only had her wallet which had her ninja ID, some cash and most importantly a photo of her mom and dad and two photos of team seven, one with Sasuke and one with Sai.

The sound of the door opening caused her to turn toward the bathroom door as Ino walked in without knocking.

"So I see you have even less then I do." Stated Ino as she looked at Sakura's positions. "We need to get a lot when we are out there."

"Yes." Confirmed Sakura as she looked at her ninja tools, she was low on some key stuff there but Tenten would have enough weapons for everyone. "I hope we are able to find what we need."

"We should, I was making a list of things I wanted when I walked down the street to get here." added Ino, Sakura searched her memories but could not remember them passing anything that jumped out at her as mission critical stuff. She was about to speak up with her best friend went on. "That light purple dress in the window for sure."

"Ino, I don't think we will have time to wear dresses and the other stuff you are thinking about." countered Sakura as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but we have been through so much and it would be fun to put that on to relax." stated Ino

"Don't you mean you want someone to take it off you." countered Sakura as Ino blushed. "Let me guess Sai?"

"Maybe, and wouldn't you want to impress Sasuke?" inquired Ino as the look of discuss on Sakura's face told her best friend how her view of Sasuke had changed. When she saw that, it was Ino's turn to grin. "Ah, so forehead as moved away from the snake toward the fox."

Sakura glared at her friend but did not answer which was an answer in itself.

"Our first goal, needs to be more food, medical supplies and basic clothing. We will worry extra stuff after that." Explained Sakura, about half an hour later they had gathered again by the entrees leading out into the city.

"Alright let's head back out and get some supplies." ordered Kiba

"Wait, check the monitors to make sure there are no demons outside." ordered Karin as she looked at Sasuke, to everyone's amazement he took the order and went in to check the video monitors.

"Can't you sense them outside?" inquired Hinata

"Can you see them outside with your byukugan?" countered Karin as the Hyuga heiress, shook her head. "The same seal that stops your eyes from finding this base stops me from sensing what is happening outside. That is why being wired into the cities police cameras is key. We don't want to open the door to find an army of demons waiting for us."

"That wouldn't be good," stated Kauri

"Do we have a radio broadcast station; we need to make contact with the rest of the world." Stated Shikamaru, deep down he wanted to make contact with the sand village and with Temari.

"Yes, but it is located under water and the extendable arm it rests on can only break the surface at low tide. It is easier to hide that way," explained Karin as she looked at her watch. "That will be in about five hours."

 **To the South West the 12 year old Konohamaru Sarutobi and his teammates Moegi and Udon had set up a small camp on the shore of a lake.** They had spent the night by the water but under the cover of thick trees which went right up to the stony beach. They were about to head out when a fishing line they had placed in the water moved.

"We got something." said Konohamaru as he pulled on the thin line, quickly a decent sized fish came out of the water flopping. Reacting more from instant then training Moegi stabbed the fish with a kunai to end its life.

"Udon get a heater out and we will warm this up," ordered Moegi "We can have a hot meal before we head out."

"Ok, but we have no idea where we are going," said Udon as he pulled out a small heater which was designed to be used on cold nights but the open flame was strong enough to cook. The three genin gathered around the cooking fish with growling bellies. They had forgotten their training and was focused only on food, only when someone coughed did they turn to see a woman dressed in a dirty Leaf ninja uniform, her sleeves where torn just like her pants. She was still human and that was enough to get all three genin to smile.

"I am amazed you three haven't been found by those demons." Said the woman as she shook her head, her hair was wild and under each eye where bright red birthmarks. "Cooking food with your enemy down wind is asking for trouble."

"Sorry, Ma'am." said Konohamaru as he read the rank on the woman's uniform, she was a Jonin.

"Your Mrs. Inuzuka right?" inquired Moegi

"Yes, I was out here trying to find my children." Explained Tsume Inuzuka as her ninja hound came out from a behind a tree, the giant hound was pure black with a white underbelly. The one thing that made it stand out was the eyepatch over one of his eyes. "But I guess you three will do for now."

"Sorry aside from demons the only human we have seen is a woman named Fu." stated Moegi as Tsume nodded her head.

"Grab your fish and let's get going." ordered Tsume as she turned toward the North "We are burning daylight."

 **Back in the Leaf village Kakashi was just opening his eyes, for a moment he did not realize where he was, all he saw was something red.** He had to blink a few times to realize that the red and purple was Rin's skin tone. Sometime during the night, they had moved together until their faces where within inches of each other. Her brown hair which now had streaks of purple in it from when she turned into a fire kami was actually moving a bit like a real fire.

" _My God."_ Whispered Kakashi to himself as he tried to pull away only to find that Rin was using his forearm as a pillow. He could feel the fire on his forearm but it felt good, he looked at the woman who he thought had died all those years ago and was no sleeping on his arm. He slowly began to work his arm free before Rin woke up and caused him an issue. He tried not to focus on how the warmth of her body and as he looked down, he noticed the curve of her breast under her shirt and then he saw where her hand was. Her hand was brushing against his chest, her tail and his new tail where also touching each other. He looked back up to see Rin's deep purple eyes, as if fire was burning behind them where open.

"Shit." Cursed Kakashi

"Not what I thought you would say." admitted Rin with a laugh before looking past Kakashi toward the window where the sunlight was coming through. "Judging from the light I woke up about hour ago and fell back asleep."

"I see." said Kakashi as Rin moved away and stood up, stretching a bit as Kakashi found himself looking at his old teammate's ass.

"Kakashi, stop checking me out." ordered Rin as Kakashi's head snapped up to her face only to have the sound of her laughter fill the air. "Next time ask…I'll give you permission if you give me permission."

Kakashi did not know what to say to that; however he never had a chance to answer.

"We better get going there are some things we have to do today," said Rin as she sat down on a chair and put on her shoes. "If we can get Minato-sensie and Kushina, I think we should put our teammate to rest."

"Obito." said Kakashi as he lowered his head.

"Yes, they couldn't turn him. Something to do with everything Madara did to save his life all those years ago." explained Rin with a heavy heart. "I killed him myself and I burned his body so that we can place his urin in the ground.

"Well if we can't get Minato-sensie and his wife out of the hospital we can do it ourselves." Offered Kakashi

"Do you want to dig?" inquired Rin as Kakashi blinked before he remembered that he had become a Lightning Kami and because of that he could only use lightning Justus. He could not use earth style Justus to open the enemy grave to put Obito to rest. "Besides both of them loved him, they should be there."

"What happens after that?" inquired Kakashi

"We try to find a better place to sleep and then work on rebuilding the village," stated Rin "There is nothing else we can really do."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am setting up and building this location and I hope you liked it. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 By the Shore Part 2**

They had split up, they had to split up to cover as much area as they had to as fast as they needed to. Their goals where simple and direct but as broad as possible, those goals where to gather anything and everything they could want or need. Since there was only so much a person could carry they had to use sealing scrolls to put items too large to be carried in scrolls. While every ninja was capable of doing this for small items such as weapons the larger the items the more skilled a sealer has to be. The number of items also had an effect so they only had a few of their numbers with the skills needed. Among the 17 members of their group only four of them had the skills, Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Meiko. They split up into three teams of four and a single five men team, since part of their mission was to gather personal items the teams had also split along gender lines. The first team was made up of Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Suigetsu and their first target was a group of warehouses, which sat in the poorer area of the city where the workers lived. The second team made out of Sakura, Ino, Karin, Fu and Meiko where heading to the hospital to gather medical supplies before going after personal items. Meiko was on the five-person team since some still feared that she would try something. The third team was made out of Tenten, Hinata, Karui and Samui. Since Tenten knew her weapons and Karui's leg was, hurt they would search the police station for weapons. The last group made out of Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino where searching another group of warehouses on the other side of the village.

Naruto and his team moved toward a series of six warehouses on the far edge of the village, they had walked past the remains of people of people's lives. This was the working class area of the village where the people who severed the vacationers and the ultra-rich who used this village as their personal playground. Unlike the main streets these one showed more of the signs of a panic, broken windows, boarded doors and large amount of trash in the street. They stepped over a dead body who was lying in middle of the street, his body was not even totally intact wild animals had ripped off his arm and eaten parts of him.

The warehouses where large metal frame buildings with metal roofs, on the side of one of the buildings was the logo for a food company so they headed their first.

"We have a lock," said Sai as he looked at the thick metal padlock on the sliding door.

"I hope you don't intend to be stopped by a padlock?" inquired Suigetsu with a grin as he pulled out his large meat clever like sword, only to have Naruto extend his hand and stopped him. When he did Suigetsu turned to glare at him.

"No, but we can't go busting in like we are ninjas we need to make it look like none trained civilians busted in." explained Naruto as he picked up a large rock and brought it down on the lock, it took two hits but the lock broke. "So we can't cut the chain."

"He was right," admitted Sasuke as he pushed open the door only to jump back as the smell of rotten and spoiled food came out of the metal building. Even the normally reserved Sasuke gaged, as he smelled what remained off the warehouse full of food.

"God, I think it is safe to say that there is nothing of use in there." Said Suigetsu

"We still have to check it out." ordered Naruto as he pulled out a rag and placed it over his nose and mouth before walking into the building. There were multiple shelves full of crates and containers, which had labels of different food ranging from Apples to Pineapples where all rotten. The smelly liquid leaching out of their containers and dripping on the floor. Maybe if the power had not gone out causing the cooling system to fail the food may have lasted but in not in this case. It took some time but Naruto found something that was of some use. It took a few minutes but then he came out with bags of rice.

"Well let's hope the other warehouses have better supplies then that." Stated Suigetsu as Naruto sealed the food away.

 **If Sakura looked out from the top floor window of the hospital she would see Naruto and his team, however there was no window anymore.** It had been busted open and the man who had busted it open was lying on the ground outside the building. At the moment she, Meiko, Ino, Karin and Fu where standing outside the front main entrees to the hospital. It was a good size hospital with six floors and a front made out of glass.

"A jumper." reported Ino as she looked down at the man, he was dressed in a doctors lab coat but he had hit the ground so hard that he had actually flatten out to some degree.

"I never understood jumpers there are easier ways to kill yourself. Pain killers that would be the way I would go." Countered Fu as Meiko looked between the two women having a talk about the easiest way to kill yourself as if they were talking about the weather.

"Either way it works for us." countered Karin as she leaned down and grabbed an ID badge from the doctor's blood stained white lab coat. "This will make getting in easier."

Sakura moved up behind Meiko who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thinking about how you would want to end your life is common when you are surrounded by so much death." explained Sakura to Naruto's little sister.

"Have you?" inquired Meiko as she looked at the woman who she called her friend.

"I have. When you see how many people die screaming in pain or drowning in blood and puss makes you think of how you want to die." admitted Sakura with a semi distance look. "Just like I am sure your brother has too. Everyone who has seen the effects of this virus has thought about it."

"Come on you two." Yelled Karin as they walked through the main entrees of the hospital, to the side of the entrees was a large pile of half-burned bloody cloths and bodies. The sliding door wasn't working but they simply walked through the massive hole made when a gurney crashed through the glass door. The lobby of the hospital was a mess with overturn carts and empty medical cases, dried blood and the smell of death filled the air.

"It is kind of amazing that the rest of this village is in such good shape and this was a scene of panic." stated Meiko as she sniffed the air, the area smelled of death but the scent was strong but not fresh.

"Not really, everyone who got sick and likely everyone who was sick whenever the citizens where evacuated was left here." explained Sakura as they followed Karin up the stairs, Karin had lived in the village for some time and knew the layout of the hospital. "This was the center of the outbreak here. The hospital at the Leaf was the center of the outbreak until Lady Tsunade divided the village into sectors to stop the spread and set up mini hospitals in each sector."

"What are we looking for?" inquired Meiko as they headed up the stairs, on the stairs Meiko saw her third dead body. This one was not as bad as the first or the second; this one was long dead and past the point of smelling. It was not bloated and the skin had become tight and dry. The thing that stuck out in her mind was that he was hanging from a rope in the stairwell. It was the open eyes which stuck out to her, the eyes that looked out without seeing.

"Another suicide." explained Sakura as she looked up at the man in a blood stained white doctor coat. "He likely saw too much death, or had lost family members. It wasn't uncommon."

"More like common." Countered Ino as she pushed the man's legs aside and kept moving up the stairs. "They even had suicide parties."

"Suicide Parties?" inquired Meiko

"Yes, the sick who don't want to die alone all get together and then at the same time end their lives." explained Fu "The sex parties where popular and fun even if you weren't sick."

"Unless you find one on a search and clear mission," countered Ino as she shuttered a bit from the memory. "Because nothing is sexy about blood, pus and a bunch of naked bodies."

They reached the top floor and made their way to the main research lab. By the standard Sakura was used to in the Leaf it was primitive but this was just a local hospital. They entered the room to find another mess; paper covered the floor, overturn tables and machines on the ground. Blood samples had been left out and was now useless.

"Damn, I needed those samples." Said Karin as Sakura nodded her head, they did have samples from the Leaf but Shizune had touched each and every one. Those could not be fully trusted; Shizune could have messed with them so they needed pure samples.

"Maybe you should check the back wall," stated Ino as they turned to see a line of dry ice containers lined up against the back wall.

"My God, do you think they froze the samples?" inquired Sakura as she moved forward and looked at the labels on the containers. Each one of the containers had the symbol for blood storage on it, she opened one only to smile as a cold mist came out. "We have samples, hell they even have tissue samples."

"Alright demon do your work and seal them up," ordered Karin as Meiko glared at her but did as she was told. Sakura handed her each container one at a time checking to make sure they were still cold before she did. At the same moment, Ino and Karin searched the rest of the lab looking for computer hard drives and paperwork.

"I found some paperwork." reported Ino as she flattened some crumped up paperwork on the desk. She scanned the paper and quickly found the date that the report was printed. "Looks like the outbreak started here about three weeks ago."

"That is very early for an outbreak this far inland." stated Sakura as she looked gathered blood samples from the coolers which had kept them good and cold. "Three weeks ago, the outbreak was only in the land of water and along the coast." 

"Seams that patient or should I saw patients zero was a married couple who came back home to their mansion from a cruise." explained Ino as her eyes read the report. "Well that makes sense they got sick on the cruise and came back home. Then they infected their home staff and the staff intern got their own family sick and it spreads like that."

"That is how it happened in my village, traders brought the sickness in." added Fu "Then it spread like wildfire."

"Sakura…" said Ino in a tone of voice that told everyone that it was bad news. "The ship that they where on it was the Ocean Sunrise."

Sakura blinked as her heart began to fill with dread that she had forced into a small corner for as long as she could.

"The Ocean Sunrise?" inquired Meiko

"The cruise ship, my parents went on before this all started," explained Sakura with a gulp. "I had hoped that their ship was one of those we heard about in reports, ships of survivors sitting off the coast trying to make it by."

"Most of those ships are floating death traps one person gets sick then they all tend to die," stated Karin coldly. "And your parent's ship was already infected so they were likely one of the firsts to die."

"I am so sorry, Sakura." said Meiko

"We don't know if they are dead," countered Sakura as she grabbed onto a slimmer of hope. "I made it through my infection with the red flu and maybe my parents will."

"But you had close contact with Naruto and his demon chakra gave you a better chance of making it." countered Karin.

"And I had close contact with my parents." snapped Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, we need to focus to get what we need so that we can find a cure," explained Ino as Sakura nodded her head, as they went back to work.

 **Nysa's police station was located just off where the lake road and main street it was made out of red brick with iron lamp posts leading up to the stairs toward the Bronze door.** It was the worse off of any building near the famous beach and boardwalk, the windows were broken and one of the bronze door was off its hinges. The old brick building not only severed as the police station but as the small prison where they kept the shoplifters and drunks.

"I don't see anything," reported Hinata as she scanned the building with her Byuckugan eyes. With some slight support from Samui they moved up the stairs and into the building. What they found was a bunch of maps of the city spread out all over the wall. The maps showed different evacuation routes as well as the numbers of dead found in each section of the city.

"This must have been a command center for the pull out." stated Samui as she placed Kauri down on a folding chair by the door. Kauri rubbed her leg where her wound was still healing.

"Why don't you two stand guard here while Hinata and I go check out the armory." advised Tenten as Samui nodded her head before turning back to the maps on the wall, studying the map with the eye of a high ranking ninja commander. With that done, Hinata and Tenten moved through the different rooms past a lines of offices which was a total mess and one which was perfectly clean aside from the dead body behind the chair.

They moved into the basement, which served as the jail, it had maybe three cells and behind a locked and reinforced door was the armory. The door was still lock but two small paper bomb charges on the hinges brought it down.

"Yes." said Tenten as she looked at the room; there was a multiple stacks of weapons ranging from swords and kunais, to police batons and tear gas. "Hinata, I'll start sealing this up, can you go see what else you can find."

Hinata nodded her head and moved off, only to come back a few moments later carrying a couple containers of bleach and cleaning supplies.

"We will need to clean our cloths," stated Hinata

"We need cloths first," countered Tenten with a small laugh. "But it would be nice to clean them once we get them."

"I can't wait to get something new." admitted Hinata

"Something to maybe get Naruto's eye?" inquired Tenten as Hinata blushed but unlike with others she found she could talk to her cousin's teammate and girlfriend. "Hinata, if you are going to make a move on Naruto you better do it soon before it is too late."

"Because of Sakura." stated Hinata with hate in her voice.

"Actually I was thinking more about how life is too short." explained Tenten before taking a breath. "In fact, I was going to force Neji's hand and I wanted your permission."

"What?" inquired Hinata kind of confused.

"I was going to find a ring and ask him to marry me," explained Tenten as Hinata's eyes widened.

"You have only been dating for a few months before all this." countered Hinata "You have permission of course, but you didn't have to ask me."

"You are head of the clan and like I said time is short and we don't know when one of us or both of us will die." explained Tenten "Hell we don't even know if by the end of this we will be human."

Above them, the two ninjas from the Land of Lightening watched the main entrees.

"I think we should leave," stated Samui as she looked over the map of the local area. "We can either hold up in one of these summer homes in the forest or try to make our way to a human village."

"If we go up to the hills we will die and if we go to another village it may very likely either be full of infected or no longer a human village." countered Kauri as she rubbed her leg where the deep cut was still healing. "No I think we are stuck here for the moment."

"These people have no idea what needs to be done, Naruto is too focused on connecting with the demon and the others are letting him do it." stated Samui "She needs to be restrained."

"And she is going to be, she doesn't have an access code to the base and if we had left her behind when we came out she could have escaped and locked us out." countered Kauri before shaking her head. "Also the demon is his little sister, can you blame him for wanting to get to know her."

"She is still a demon, if it wasn't that she can give us samples to help find a cure for the flu I would say kill her," stated Samui as Karui raised an eyebrow.

"Not find a way to turn her and the others back to being humans?" inquired Karui

"We find a cure for the flu and then if we can't find a way to turn them back then we kill them," stated Samui as if it was the clear answer to the problems.

"Damn I thought you would be more understanding, you have a brother." Inquired Karui as Samui looked first at her teammate.

"I had a brother, I had family, I had a home, I had a sensei, I had friends, I had a home and I had duty." countered Samui "Beside you, I don't have anything."

"Fuck, I am in the same boat as you, so is that girl Fu and everyone has lost almost everything or in most cases everything." countered Karui.

 **Back at the hospital they had finished their search and a checked the pharmacy only to find it totally ransacked and nothing of use.** Since the pharmacy was near the back entrees, they decided to leave out that door, when they did Meiko stopped in her tracks as she looked out at a mound of dead bodies piled so high that they were taller than she was. Some of the bodies where in body bags while others where open to the air. They had been out in the sun and elements for so long that they were far along in their decomposition; the only reason why she had not smelled them was that a strong wind was blowing the scent away from her.

"We should have burned these bodies," advised Sakura "However smoke would bring any flying demons here."

"They should have burned them on their way out of the village," countered Karin as Meiko blinked at how used these women who were only a few years older than she was used to death on such a scale. They walked down the sidewalk passing by the wall of the dead; Meiko's eyes were looking at them, at their faces. They were of all ages, sexes and judging from their cloths social classes, her eyes widened as they passed a dead woman holding a dead baby to her chest. Both of them had been attacked by birds and other scavengers.

"Don't look at their faces it makes it easier." whispered Sakura behind Meiko as the mound of the dead began to lower as they reached the end.

"You are used to this?" inquired Meiko

"Yes. We have all seen far worse." confirmed Sakura as they turned a corner and left the mound of the dead behind them. "Come on let's get our mind off the dead and get some stuff to make things livable in the base."

 **Less than two blocks away the last team entered, a small series of warehouses located opposite of the group of warehouses that Naruto and his team was searching.**

"Shikamaru, what do you hope to do when you get to send a message to the wind?" inquired Shino as the group moved between the warehouses. Shikamaru lowered his head, he knew what Shino was talking about but he did not want to admit it. "You can't tell Temari where we are, or arrange a meeting because she could be a demon or someone who is could be listening in."

"We will need to spread word about the Leaf and what is really going on," countered Kiba, suddenly he raised his hand calling the entire group to a halt. "I hear something."

"What?" inquired Neji as he scanned the area; he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"My bugs hear it too," explained Shino "It sounds like a generator but there is no way a generator can be running for so long."

"Let's go." ordered Neji as they moved toward the sound only to find the largest of the warehouses. As they neared the humming sound grew loader and loader until they were sure that it was in fact a generator. The answer as to how the Generator was still working came when they saw the multiple different pipes and cords, which ran to the warehouse. Whoever had left the place had jerry-rigged it so that the backup power for the other six warehouses all powered this single warehouse.

They pushed open the door only to get a blast of cold air, every breath became visible as they walked into the warehouse only to find row after row of meat and fish. Somewhere full body waiting for a butcher while other where precut pieces of meat waiting to be grilled. There were whole tuna and other fishes sitting in ice waiting to be eaten.

"We hit gold," said Kiba as someone who loved his meat and who had gone without it for so long imagined the feast that they would soon be having.

 **They had hit pay dirt with the third warehouse, as it was full of canned, dry goods and while they had some back at the base they could always use more.** Naruto was sitting on the concrete floor with a long scroll open sealing everything the other three brought him.

"Well my row is done," reported Suigetsu as he dropped a bag of rice in front of Naruto.

"Same here." confirmed Sai as he put his last box of supplies, canned tomatoes on the ground.

"Why don't you two go check out the next warehouse, while the two of us finish here." ordered Naruto, both of them quickly left the building leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke. Naruto waited until Sasuke came back with his second to last load of food before asking the question.

"How are you alive?" inquired Naruto as Sasuke looked down at his kneeling former teammate. Naruto raised his head to look up at him, his eyes where silted as he saw through the hedge. Sasuke's skin was covered with small boils surrounded by red skin, he was clearly in the early stages of level 3 but before he had been a very advanced level 3. "You were on death's door but yet now you are not? How?"

"Karin." answered Sasuke "She has a healing ability which she can pass on to people and she uses it to heal me. It is the only thing keeping me alive in truth. We all got sick, she and Suigetsu recovered, Jugo died and I am only alive because of Karin is keeping me alive."

"I see, but it doesn't cure you?" inquired Naruto

"No, and in return for keeping me alive she wants me to sleep with her." explained Sasuke with a slight chuckle. "I don't understand why, hell I look like shit without a hedge but it is a win, win for me I stay alive and I get sex."

"But you don't care for her?" inquired Naruto

"Sex is sex and I admit have found her more enjoyable then most women." Explained Sasuke "But do I love her? No and she knows that and she still wants my child. She is a fan girl but a fan girl I can stand and that can keep me alive."

"What about Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto as Sasuke laughed coldly.

"You as pathetic as I remember." laughed Sasuke with mocking venom in his voice. "You work so hard all because you want the women you love to be with another man. That is just pathetic. I don't want her and it will not matter even if I am cured, in order to stay alive I have taken so much of Karin's chakra that I couldn't live long without it."

"I see." said Naruto "You will destroy her, she loves you."

"Do I care?" inquired Sasuke

"You don't deserve her love," growled Naruto as his he stood up, Sasuke actually had to blink. Not only was Naruto's eyes silted but orange marks surrounded his eyes. His teeth where pointed and each of his fingers nails had sharpened and turned black. His whisker marks where black as well. Red chakra was dancing around him as a sense of power came over Sasuke. "You are a heartless monster."

"I know that," confirmed Sasuke as he stood his ground, for the first time he saw killing intent behind Naruto's eyes. "And I don't want your Sakura-chan, if she will have you take her."

Naruto blinked as the orange marks around his eyes which showed that he had entered sage form disappeared. At the same moment his whisker marks lightened, his teeth returned to normal and his nails became clear before shortening to their normal length. His silted eyes lingered for a while but they too returned to normal.

"Sakura-chan, will never have me." stated Naruto as if he was stating a law of nature.

"Then take Hinata, she will jump on you in a heartbeat. I don't really care what you do but I don't want Sakura." Explained Sasuke as Naruto blinked at Hinata's name. "If you don't Hinata, take Ino, take Tenten or Fu, hell take anyone you want. The world is ending it isn't like there is a large supply of women who are still alive and still human."

Just than Sai and Suigetsu returned.

"The last warehouse has nothing, looks like it was in the process of being built when the virus hit." explained Sai as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, then I think we can head down town and get personal items." explained Naruto

 **To the East of Nysa the young ninjas of Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon made their way through the woods with the elder jonnin ninja Tsume Inuzuka.** Every so often, a demon would fly overhead causing all four of them to cover themselves. As time went on more and more demons appeared in the sky but none of them spotted the small band of ninjas.

"Why are so many in the sky now?" inquired Moegi

"They have finished turning the village and now they are spreading out searching for those who escaped." explained Tsume as another flight of demons flew overhead. "They also have their ground bond demons searching."

"If that is the case why are we heading North, toward the village?" inquired Udon

"Because the strongest search is always in the front," explained Tsume "If you want to hid in the field from an enemy you get close to them. They spend all their time searching ahead of them instead of behind them."

Before the younger generation could say anything, the sound of movement in the brush caused all of them to tense. For a moment, nothing happened then three figures stepped out from the brush, one was dressed in a Leaf ninja uniform but was unknown to any of the younger ninjas but Tsume lowered her weapon.

"Tsume." greated the man who wore blue under his green vest, "I see you have found some more survivors, young ones at that."

"Yes, but not my children." explained Tsume with sadness in her voice. "Kiba was out of the village when it fell and Hana is a survivors I know she got out."

"You will find them." reassured the man as he looked at the two others figures behind him. One was a woman holding a small child to her chest and the other was an older man his beard turning white. "I found these two hiding in the woods. You want me to take your three to the hid out?"

"No, Utakata five people may mean you need my help," stated Tsume as Utakata pulled out a small bubble maker and quickly made a small bubble. The three genin watched as the bubble moved off into the woods. "Now they know we are coming so we will not be attacked when we arrive."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, they have now gathered everything that they need and are now going onto to get person items. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 By the Shore Part 3**

Meiko was happy to leave the mound of the dead behind her as they returned to Main Street, here it was not as bad and she was upwind from the large mound of the dead so she could not smell it. She still remembered those eyes but she forced that from her mind as they met up in what had to be a top of the line-clothing store. The other team of Hinata, Samui, Karui and Tenten had already arrived and had started to pick out what they wanted from the racks of cloths. The store had a large selection but it was clear that it was a specialty store and they would have to go to many different stores to get everything they needed. Luckily there where multiple stores selling everything from clothing to furniture all gathered near the restaurant that was the false front to Orochimaru's base.

"Get start, take whatever you want." said Karui as she flipped through some cloths on the rack. "The owner will not care."

"How do you know that?" inquired Ino as Karui pointed toward a door, which likely led up to a small apartment which sat above the store. There hanging on the wall was a warning about someone being in medical isolation. The seal was still intact meaning that no one had gone in in a while.

"There is a woman up there, dead." confirmed Hinata "I saw her with my byakugan."

Meiko still was not sure but she needed some cloths and unless she took up knitting and sewing she wasn't going to find anything else. She moved toward a ruby colored top she liked, her eyes widened as she saw the price tag of the single item. She was about to say something then she saw Sakura looking at a blood red top which had a price tag even higher than the one she was looking at.

"Doesn't this stuff feel good?" inquired Meiko

"It should give everything that it is made out of silk." stated Sakura before pausing for a moment. "Ah…do you have to drop your hedge? I mean you are a kitsune not a human, will this stuff fit you?"

Meiko blinked as she thought about it for a moment.

"It should, I will may have to do some editing of the clothing for my tail and my legs but that should be all I have to do. I don't have wings on my back like some." Stated Meiko before she thought of it some more. "Well aside from shoes, that may be a problem. Also I was never that good at sewing, they taught it in school to fix clothing in the field but not modifications."

"Well I can help with that," offered Hinata as she moved forward with some cloths in her hands. Sakura looked at the items she had picked up and they were of a style and cut she would normally guess of Ino not the reserve and shy Hinata.

" _What is she up to?" thought Sakura_

" _She is trying to get Naruto!" yelled Inner Sakura "Show off that chest of hers and Naruto-kun who is already in need for sex because of the Kyuubi dyeing will give in."_

" _And she is getting friendly with Meiko to get closer to Naruto-kun."_ added Sakura as her inner self nodded in agreement.

 **A couple of buildings away Naruto and the other men had met up to do the same thing at an upper end man clothing store.**

"Damn have you seen these prices?" laughed Kiba as he threw a new fur lined jacket worth more than he made in two weeks over his shoulder.

"Ya, hard to believe someone would drop this amount of money of stuff like this?" inquired Naruto who was used to watching what he spent, he had to be carefully on what he spent his money one most of all before he was a ninja. The village game him a certain amount of money each month and after rent, bills and food was taken out he never had much. He had gotten most of his cloths from the discount stores or as gifts from Iruka and the Third Hokage.

" _I wonder if the old man did all that stuff for me because I was the son of the 4th_ _and he felt guilty about the life I had to live to keep me safe?"_ thought Naruto, he knew that the Namikaze clan wasn't one of the major clans in the Leaf. The Namikaze clan did not own banks like the Hyuuga clan did, they didn't own massive amounts of farmlands and restaurants like the Akimichi clan, they didn't have a corner on medical skills like the Nara clan did with their deer or multiple small business like the Yamanaka clan. No the Namikaze clan was a lower level clan, a working class clan but judging from the house that would have been his home he wouldn't have gotten his cloths second hand and he wouldn't have to worry about if he had enough money to eat at the end of the month. His mind went to the fact that he would have been Ino's neighbor and therefor would have had friends in Shikamaru and Choji and know Sakura a lot more through being Ino's neighbor. _"No, the 3_ _rd_ _was too kind for that. He cared for me just like Iruka and Ayame and her father, they have always cared about me."_

"Naruto why don't you grab some cloths?" inquired Sai

"I have enough stuff." explained Naruto "Before I left the Leaf, I grab a lot of things. I have enough cloths."

"And how old are most of them?" inquired Sasuke "How many of them have patches in them? Just grab some things."

Naruto gave in and finally started to seal different cloths he liked, he tried not to look at the prices but every so often did only to shake his head at the cost before sealing it away.

 **Hundreds of miles away in the Leaf, Shizune moved like walking dead, all her muscles where screaming at her and her mind was clouding over as she moved up the stairs to her apartment.** The elevator was still out so she had to walk up to her seventh story apartment near the heart of the village. The sun was now high in the sky and outside people where still coming to grip with what the world had become, a world she had helped made. She reached her apartment and on the third attempt, she got the key into the hole and walked inside. The apartment was rather large for a single woman but she had been the aid to the Hokage and that meant special benefits. She moved past her full kitchen and living room toward the master bedroom. She did not even take the time to undress or get under the covers and instead fell face first onto the pillow. She kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes, she had been up for almost 50 hours and her body had only kept moving due to multiple stimulus drugs.

 **Sleep took her in an instant as her mind went to a different bedroom with a different view, instead of a view of the Hokage building and the stone faces of the Hokage Mountain it showed a sand covered beach.** People were enjoying themselves in the ocean and having a wonderful time not realizing what was coming.

Shizune stood before a full body mirror looking at herself in her new swimsuit; it was a sexy golden color one piece swimsuit which she had picked up on her way to the medical conference that was taking place in the hotel she was in. The suit was golden with white trim and had a deep cut, which actually went below her breasts only to come back together about half way between her chest and her belly button. A single strap connected the two parts to make sure no accidents happened. She ran her hands down her side enjoying how it looked just then their was a knock at the door and a file was pushed under.

Instantly her mood saddened as she remembered why she was here, she was here not only to talk to other doctors but to make them sick. She was here to infect the doctors who had come from all over the world with a deadly flu she had made. Millions would die but her race would live on, she moved toward the file and picked it up, it had the list of different conference events and which ones she was to spread the virus at. She looked at the list and then back up at the mirror, she saw a human, she always saw a human. She had spent so many days looking at a false front it was hard for her to sometimes remember what she was.

Slowly she reached up and undid a small necklace which hung around her neck, with that off it was as simple as releasing the justu. The necklace had a seal, which helped hold the hedge in place that made her look human. With that gone, she could see what she really was, a Bai Ze a race that had been around far before humanity and was now on the edge of dyeing off. Her black fur stood out even more against the gold and white of the suit, white fur ran down her neck and over her breasts to her belly button. She knew the streak of white stopped just past her belly button. She had some spots on the side of her neck and on her cheek, she had spots there ever since she was a small child. Her face had pushed out a little and her ears poked out from her longer hair at the top of her head, hidden in the hair was a pair of short antlers. All Bai Ze's had antlers but males had a full rack of antlers while females had short ones. She turned around and saw a bulge in the suit where her short deer like tail was pushing against the material of the suit.

"I can't even get cloths that are designed for me." stated Shizune to herself as a knock at the door caused her head to spin.

"Shizune are you there?" asked a male voice as Shizune quickly put the necklace back on and reformed the hedge.

"Coming." replied Shizune as she opened the door to see Iruka standing there in his shorts and a light T-shirt. Tsunade had ordered him and a genin team to come with her to provide some protection to the conference and to her. In truth it was more like a paid vacation for the team but Shizune smiled as she saw how Iruka's eyes did a quick glace at her body.

" _Maybe, I will find a way to enjoy myself this week."_ thought Shizune before frowning. _"If he saw what I truly am he would try to kill me."_

The next thing she knew the memory dream changed as Iruka shoved a kunai into her gut causing blood to spill out to cover the carpet of the hotel room. Her eyes widened as Iruka glared at her with pure hate.

"Die, demon scum!" growled Iruka "Rot in hell!"

Then everything changed, she was still bleeding but the hotel was gone and so was Iruka. He had been replaced by countless faces, some of whom she knew by name and others she only recognized from around the village. Lady Tsunade was there, Choji was there, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and others all looking at her with either accusing eyes or eyes unblinking in death.

"You did this…You did this…you did this…" they all kept repeating until Shizune could do nothing more then cover hear but she could still hear their voices until suddenly they stopped. For a moment, there was nothing then as one they all screamed. "YOU KILLED US!"

 **Shizune's eyes opened as she looked into her pillow, she sat up and looked at the clock she had been asleep for only two hours.** Her body was screaming at her to close her eyes and sleep but she knew what she would dream of, if it wasn't a man who she loved killing her it would all those other faces. Maybe it was fate being kind to her but just then, a knock at the door caused her to get out of her bed and forces her to go to the door. She opened it to see a Bakeneko standing there.

She had black fur over her body, with grey strips running down her neck, the strips where also in her hair. She wore a leaf ninja medical uniform but since it was a male uniform it was clearly not her own. It took Shizune a moment to recognize who she was because of her cat like appearance.

"Nurse Oyone?" inquired Shizune

"Doctor." said her once friend with hate in her voice as she used her title instead of her name. Shizune lowered her head in shame at the lost of a friend. "They finished looking over Lee and they want you to be there when they turn him."

"Ok, I am on my way," said Shizune as Oyone turned and walked away.

"Murder." spat Oyone who she had known for years.

 **Back at Nysa they had been gathering supplies for a good while and a pattern was inescapable for Sakura.** While they did pick up normal, every day wear they also picked up things that they would not take into the field. Down deep Sakura knew that these items were meant to give them a boost to their moral by letting them reclaim something they lost. It was fun to grab a dress that you knew you would never get if the world hadn't fallen apart, it was fun to grab music players and items to personalize your room in the base.

It first the pattern appeared when they grabbed the cloths they wanted from the store, while everything was pricey since they were all brand name designer cloths Karin and Ino where going out of their way to grab the most pricy things they could grab. Ino was not a surprise to Sakura, her best friend loved fashion and having stores full of designer cloths all "free" was probably, a fantasy to her but Karin surprised her. She did not know the woman for long but she was grabbing everything that caught her eye. She had grabbed seven designer dresses worth more then what a Jonnin could make in a multiple years and then grabbed a necklace that even Hinata who came from the wealthiest family in the Leaf said was expensive.

They all did grab what they wanted and she herself grabbed a handful of things that she wanted that she would not have grabbed elsewise. Along with her luxuries, she did grab normal everyday cloths and some workout gear she found in a sports store, when Karin explained that the base had a pool and a hot spring for relaxing she also grabbed a swimsuit. They were about to leave a small store full of scented lotions and shampoos when Meiko spoke up.

"Where did everyone go?" inquired Meiko as Sakura looked around the small shop, aside from herself, Karui, Samui, Hinata and Meiko everyone was gone. Sound coming from a back room with the sign that said Private told her the answer.

"They must have gone into the back." Said Sakura as she grabbed the scented lotion and moved toward the back. She pushed open the door only to find that it was not a backroom but an hidden addition to the store. Her eyes widened as she saw that the back room was full of different sexual message oils, sexy lingerie, and sex toys. Karin was looking at the a something she liked, while Tenten and Ino where doing the same.

"Ah, forehead." said Ino as she noticed Sakura in the doorway. "Turns out the community didn't want a sex shop to display on their street."

"But everyone who lived here knew about it." explained Karin as she looked at a sexy outfit in front of a mirror. "I think Sasuke-kun will enjoy this."

"Ah…I think we better get going to meet the boys." Stated Sakura

"Come on forehead pick something out, you never know if you can get your fox." Offered Ino as Tenten's head turned from what appeared to be special lingerie designed for wedding nights.

"Shouldn't be hard, he may be a little crazy for sex." laughed Fu as the others looked at her. "When the demons died in me, it made me well a little crazy for sex. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto is the same."

Sakura was about to leave when she saw something that caught her eye, she turned back to see that Hinata had not noticed anything and neither did the others.

" _Well if Hinata is trying to go after Naruto-kun, I can get an upper hand with some of this stuff."_ Thought Sakura as she was about to close the door to join Ino, Tenten, Karin and Fu when Fu yelled out the door.

"Ladies! If your interested there is some lingerie back here and some other items." Yelled Fu as everyone else looked at Sakura standing in the door.

" _Damn it."_ added Sakura as the others moved into the room, only Meiko being the youngest didn't grab at least one thing from the room.

 **There was a large cannel, which they had to cross in order to get their destination, the Daimyo's summer home on the southern coast of the Land of Fire. T** he cannel was wide and used to bring food from small farms down to the larger cities on the coast with ease. Normally crossing this channel would not be an issue for the small gathering of Leaf ninjas on the far side. They could have walked across the water with their chakra or walked to one of the drawbridges that allowed normal people to cross. Those bridges had been destroyed to try to stop the spread of the virus, which started from the coast before making its way inland. That defense had not worked but the water was now being used by the demons. There were four of them gathered on the far side, three of them stood out in the open while another one rested in the water, her arms resting on the ground.

"I have never seen that type before," stated Hanabi Hyuuga as she pointed toward the one in the water, she seemed to have webfeet and judging by how long she stayed under the water she must have gills. The other three where ones they had seen, a male kitsune with a long sword hanging from his hip and a shorter one opposite of it. A minotaur like create stood there with a giant ax on her back and the last one was the most worrisome, it was one of those flying fairy like creatures with a thin needle like sword hanging on his belt.

The moment that they would attempt a crossing either they would hit the radio which the fox was carrying, the wire of the ear piece clear for all of them to see or the fairy like creature would take to the air. If they got word out then it was only a matter of time until more demons came for the small groups.

"We need to find another way to cross," reported Anko as she looked over her shoulder, in the distance staying far away was Kurenia and her daughter. Only a few weeks old, she had been born during the height of the outbreak in the Leaf, it was a rare moment of sunshine to her friends but right now the baby was a threat. One cry would alert the demons that they were in the area, her head was turn so she didn't see how it started but soon the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.

She turned back to see a figure dress in green with his back to her, she could see the tip of a sword sticking out from his form but it was a yellowish color instead of the darkened steel. He had gone after the fox, who had pulled his own sword to block the attack.

"That is Guy." reported Iruka as he recognized the training machine first. Before their eyes Guy used the kitsune's own knee as a step stool to flip over him, at the same moment he dropped the sword down slipping past the own sword of the kitsune. This brought Guy's sword down against the demon's neck, the kitsune's sword did cut into Guy's arms causing his blood to fall to the ground but Guy's own sword did not cut through the demon's neck. Instead, the demon began to scream in pain as Guy stood back to back with the demon, his arms stretched out so that he held the tip of his own sword as well as the handle using more like a staff then a sword. He trapped the demon's head between the blade and his shoulder. The demon screamed in pain as the other demons backed off in surprise as they pulled their own weapon.

It took a few moments but the demon fox became quiet and fell limp, that is went Guy released him. The demon fell to the ground with a thump as Guy swung the sword around allowing Anko to see that the sword was golden in color because it was made out of bronze. The two demons who were on land began to back up as the one in the water swam away from the blood covered guy.

"They are afraid." stated Hana "Why? Guy has a bronze weapon and they outnumber him."

"Look at the demon he killed." Explained Hanabi as Anko looked at the fox herself, her eyes widened as she saw that the demon's neck, the spot that the sword had touched was blacked and burned.

"How is that possible?" said Shikaku Nara as he moved forward to get a better view.

"Get airborne." ordered the minotaur like demon as the fairy like man took off and headed away, Guy made no attempt to stop the demon but instead bolted toward the minotaur. She swung her ax toward the Leaf ninja who slide under the blade and between her thick legs before jumping up behind her. She didn't have time to react as Guy brought his leg around and kicked her across the back of her head. She stumbled away but remained standing.

"Water style…" yelled the water demon but she never got to finish as Guy pulled a ninja star and with a skill and priesion that even Tenten would have been impressed with he flung the star into the demon's right eyes. She screamed in pain as her own blood fell into the water.

"Not so much fun when people fight back." Stated Guy as the minotaur like demon got back into a stance her own axes ready once again.

"You will pay for that human." grumbled the Minotaur as her nose let out a burst of hot breath.

"Maybe." admitted Guy as he spun the sword in his hand "But it doesn't matter."

Guy charged again and once again the demon lashed out with her ax but instead of going under the blade he went over and he went for the killing blow. He drove the tip of the dull bronze blade designed for display into the demon's eye. The blade wasn't strong enough to break the skull but it did burn the flesh of the demon from the instead, she let out a booming scream of pain as Guy pulled a normal kunai and ran it across her neck just deep enough to kill but not a fast death. It was slow as her blood trickle down her neck and armored chest.

Seeing two of her squad mates dead the demon in the water who still had a ninja star in her eye dove under the water and disappeared. With his dirty work done Guy pulled his bronze weapon out of the demon's eye.

Slowly Anko, Hana, Hanabi, Shikaku, Iruka, Yoshina, Inoichi, Kurenia and two others came out of the brush and into view of Guy. Guy turned and looked at them, his green cloths was stained with dirt like everyone's but fresh blood ran down his front, some of it his from his wrist wounds some from the demons all of them red.

"How did you do that?" inquired Anko

"Are you human?" inquired Guy back.

"As far as we know." added Hanabi as she looked at Iruka.

"Well there is a way to find out," said Guy as he pointed the bronze sword toward the group from the Leaf, his friends. "The demon's skin burns if they contact with bronze."

"What?" inquired Inoichi "That doesn't make any sense, bronze?"

"That would explain how humans without ninja skills defeated them in the past, if bronze burns them then it would be as if all the weapons were on fire." stated Shikaku as he walked forward using chakra to stand on the water. He stopped within arm's reach of the sword and extended his arm to touch the blade. It didn't burn him showing that he was human. One by one they all followed suit, each one of them proving that they were human until the last on Hana Inuzuka walked across and hesitated. Everyone tensed up as she extended her hand and touched the blade, her hand came away red but not burned.

"I have an allergy to bronze and other metals." explained Hana as the others looked at her with accusing eyes. "See it just turned red, I didn't burn and it runs in the family."

"The part of it running in her family is true." stated Yoshino "Her mother and father both had the alliergy and my grandmother was from the Inuzuka clan and she had it."

"And it isn't a burn." added Shikaku

"Alright." said Hanabi "I guess we are all human but what do we do now, those demons Guy let get away will come back with reinforcements."

"Good." stated Guy "Every moment they are looking for us is a moment they are not looking for Naruto and his team, wherever they are."

 **They moved down a small gain track, the sound of the ocean could be heard in the distance as Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, two leaf civilians followed the two older ninjas Tsume Inuzuka and Utakata moved toward the sound of the waves.** As they moved the dark soil of the ground turned sandy, the cry of sea gulls could be heard as they moved out from the cover of the trees into tall grass.

"This isn't a good idea, we don't have cover out here." advised Moegi as she moved up toward Tsume who was walking as if she was keeping an eye on the grass instead of the sky. "We can be spotted from the sky with ease."

"Don't worry about it," advised Utakata calmly as they moved up a sand dune only give them a view of the small bay surrounded by large sand dunes. Sitting next to the edge of the water was what looked to be a small boat club. Docks shot out into the water with a couple of buildings on the beach, the normal ships that would docks would have been pleasure ships but now cruise ships where either sitting off the beach or had been run aground. A single figure could be seen running from one of the outbuildings to the main building.

"Are we going to get on one of those ships?" inquired Udon

"No, those are dead ships," explained Tsume "There are bays full of dead ships, this is a great place to come ashore which is why so many ships are here but there is nothing but the dead on those ships."

They moved down the sand dunes taking cover as a demon flew past in the distance but it was so far away they could not even tell what type of demon it was. As they approached the building they saw eyes looking at them from the windows of the larger building. A man stepped out dressed in a shirt that was stained with dirt, he had a large amount of dull pink facial hair that needed to be trimmed.

"Get in here, before they spot you," ordered the man as they moved inside to find about 18 people of all different ages and genders.

"Konohamaru?" inquired a woman who walked up to him, she like the man was dirty and her blonde hair was longer then the last time he had seen her.

"Mrs. Haruno?" inquired Konohamaru as the woman nodded her head, Konohamaru turned back to the man with new eyes. "Mr. Haruno?"

"Yes." confirmed Kizashi Haruno "Have you seen our daughter?"

"No, I haven't." confirmed Konohamaru

"Last we heard she was with Naruto." Explained a new voice as the young ninjas turned to see another woman. This one he knew well, having spent many times eating at the Romon Stand with Naruto.

"Sorry Ayame, but we did run into someone who claimed that Naruto was behind that flash of chakra." explained Konohamaru as Ayame nodded her head as if he was only giving information that she already knew. "Yes, we heard that he was there along with Sakura and Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" inquired Moeji "Naruto and Sasuke together again? That is surprising."

"What are we going to do, how are we going to fight back against the demons?" inquired Konohamaru

"Right now we are trying to get as many people as we can together but that is hard," explained Kizashi as the senior member of the Leaf ninja supply department ran the numbers through his head. "The Leaf was on track to reach 75,000 people in two years and 4 out 5 die from this virus, that means that only 15,000 would be alive and let's say only 1 in 10 of those got away. That would mean that there is only 1,500 people of the entire population that got away and the demons have teams searching for them and if we use prison breaks as an example most are caught within a day or two."

"We have to find them and bring them here." stated Konohamaru as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's get you something to eat and rest." offered Mebuki Haruno as Sakura's mother guided the children and the two other civilians deeper into boat club building. When they were out of view Ayame broke the hedge as her brown hair changed to a shade closer to the color of bark, two insect like wings both of them where semi clear but with patches of lime and Kelly green.

"Tsume get everything ready to turn them," ordered the pure demon to Tsume

"Do it yourself, I am going to find my children." Snapped Kizashi "That is why we are going along with this masquerade. We all want our children."

"Alright." said Ayame as she avoided the fight.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Breaking Trust Part 1  
**

Kakashi and Rin moved through the Leaf or what it had become, the freshly turned demons where still trying to get a grip on the new world, they found themselves in. Some of them where still searching for loved ones and went around yelling names and holding up photos of those who they were looking for. Parents held up photos of their children and children held up photos of their parents, however all the photos where of humans but it did not matter, they still held the photos up.

There were pure demons yelling about meetings that would explain details about their new bodies and how the demons would change the society of the Leaf Village. There was very few people who had someone like Kakashi did with Rin who could explain everything about demons and the society that they where going to bring to this new world. There also teams of demons likely pure demons who where tearing down buildings and rebuilding them to better handle demons. The rooms had to be larger with higher ceilings to account for the extra height some demons had.

They passed by a park where the demons where busy trying to cover up that thousands of bodies of the dead had been burned there. The demons where removing the ash that had been built up and laying down grass sod and putting in mature trees trying to cover up what had been done there. Kakashi still remembered bring down those trees to use as fuel for the fires to burn the dead. As they neared the center of the village where the hospital was located, the situation changed and everything became a strange new normal. Maybe because this was the center of government or it had not been totally overrun by the virus but the situation here was normal. Aside from the fact that humans had been replaced by demons, the only difference was the sign of construction. Fresh paint was on the outer walls of many buildings and the signs about the virus had been taken down. As they passed by one of the places with fresh paint Kakashi could see red blood still slightly visible under the first coat of paint.

They walked into the hospital to see new floor tiles going down on the floor, all the photos on the wall that showed doctors treating people had been taken down and replaced with images of demon doctors treating demons. The Leaf symbol was still on the wall but that was one of the few symbols of humanity that was left. It was as if the demons where trying to remove the image of humanity to get people used to being demons.

"What room is Minato and Kushina Namikaze in?" inquired Rin to a female Rhyuu siting behind a reception desk trying to figure out what to do.

"Hold on…I am trying to figure this whole thing out," said the woman as she moved through some paperwork. "Yes, here they are, they have been released to their home."

"You released them?" inquired Kakashi "I thought they were badly injured."

"Demon healing ability and the skills of our doctors." stated the receptionist. "Also they want the hospital clear so that they can modify it."

"That is the main reason," stated Rin as she looked at Kakashi "Do you know where Minato-sensie's house is?"

"Yes." confirmed Kakashi as they headed out of the door. Kakashi and Rin through the village, until they reached the Yamanaka district, Minato had bought an old house in that district with plans to move his family there once Naruto was born. He had worked on the house to get it ready for his family and once that happened they would release the news to the village and the world that the legendary yellow flash had a wife and son. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." said his sensei's voice as they walked into to find the house similar to the state that he had seen so recently, however there was now signs of life instead of stillness.

The plastic covering over the new unused couch had been removed and photos had been placed on the fireplace. The carpet had been cleaned and the room had been dusted, multiple boxes sat out ready to be unpacked. Minato was standing in the kitchen with two large walking casts on his legs, a wooden cane rested by him. Beside him was Kushina, she had only a single walking cast but her arm was in a sling.

"Sensei, Kushina." greeted Kakashi as he and Rin walked up to the two Namikaze's who were unpacking as best as they could considering their injuries.

"You two should be in the hospital." advised Rin as she noticed that Kushina was putting away all the top of the line cooking utensil that had been left here when she was taken.

"So that we could sit around and think about how our children are missing and one of them may be dying because he will not become a demon and the other one may be killed because she became a demon." Said Kushina shaking her head as she unpacked some fine china and placed it in a small display case on the end of the kitchen. "No, since we can't go searching for them we will make their home ready."

"Well we wanted to put Obito to rest and I am sure it would mean a lot for you two to be there." Explained Rin

"We need to get's Naruto's stuff from his apartment, I don't want his stuff taken. People are searching through homes and taking whatever they want." said Kushina "And with our limited movement that will take some time to get there and back."

Kakashi and Rin shared a glace.

"We can help, we can get Naruto's stuff and get back here a lot faster than you can." Offered Kakashi

"I'll go with you, Rin can you help Kushina-chan around here while we are gone?" inquired Minato

"Oh course sensei," confirmed Rin as she moved to help her friend.

 **To the South East of the village hidden in the Leaves sat the boat club that was being used as their safe house not only smelled of mold but was actually visible on the ceiling panels.** There was multiple tables and chairs all of them old and ripped apart, faded graffiti covered part of the wall.

"Well this place was horrible long before we got here," said Moegi as she looked at the abounded boat club.

"It has been for about seven years or so," explained Mebuki Haruno as she walked up to the young kids. They were resting on a broken coach by a stone fireplace which hadn't been used in years. "About that time a large storm pounded this area and flooded this place. The owners decided not to rebuild or spend the money to remove the buildings."

"Then why did all those ships gather here?" inquired Konohamaru

"Well the bay is surrounded by hills protecting it from waves and the larger ports where overrun by the virus. Problem is that once enough ships arrive a few where infected and they infected the others." explained Mebuki as she sat down across from them. "I am sure you three must have seen a lot things happening in the Leaf, well whatever you saw the coastal cities are even worse."

"I don't really know how that is possible." admitted Konohamaru

"And having an outbreak on a ship is even worse." stated Mebuki as she took a breath and began her story.

 **Flashback**

The smell of blood and death filled the air of the cruise ship as Mebuki held a cloth to her mouth to try to keep herself from smelling the death. She pushed open the cabin door of the room she shared with her husband and stepped out into the hallway. The hallways which was perfectly clean when they boarded the ship for their second honeymoon was now full of trash, plastic bags full of human waste sat outside the doors of rooms that didn't have access to the water. She had to step over a bag which had broken only to almost trip over a dead body. It was a woman her body, her body had thick boils on it, she had just stepped over the body when she spoke up.

"Please help." pleaded the woman as she raised her hand up trying to get Mebuki to help her.

"I am sorry." answered Mebuki as she moved up into the grand lobby of the cruise ship, she looked down at the lobby from the second floor she was on. Down in the lobby were multiple cots, surprising there was only a few bodies because once someone had died they were simply tossed over the side. This worked until the captain died and then the ship fell into a fight, everyone for himself or herself.

The sound of a struggle up a head caused Mebuki to reach for a piece of wood she had tied a shard sharpen metal tied onto it with shoestring and wood glue. She and her husband had left their ninja tools at home and now they are regretting it. She moved forward toward the source only to see a dead man with a broken piece of glass in his neck.

She stepped over him, his blood still coming out of the wound, she looked into the room he had been in only to see a tiny woman who had her back to the door. She was maybe 100 pounds soaking wet but she had taken down a man two times her size and judging from the wrapper of peanut butter crackers. A man had died for a snake that used to so common in vending machines.

Mebuki moved past the woman, not wanting to fight someone whose blood was already up and ready for a fight. She moved down toward the area of the ship which had once been set aside by the crew when the first people started getting sick. Not many people would risk going into a place where they knew a sick person had been but Mebuki had caught enough medical knowledge from her daughter to know it was unlikely that a virus would live for long in a dead body. She pushed in a door to find a couple, maybe in their early twenties lying on the bed embraced in death. Judging from the bright wedding rings on their hands and the new wedding photo which sat on the nightstand told the story.

This couple had been on their honeymoon and now they were both dead they had died in each others arms and they would spend forever together in the afterlife. Mebuki bowed her head and prayed before going through their stuff, it took her some time but she found a small bottle of half used antibiotic cream.

 **End Flashback**

"Once I found the cream I had to make it back to my husband, luckily he was able to overcome the infection that was festering in an open wound." explained Mebuki as she lowered her head. "On a boat you can't hid and you can't run and he had gotten himself cut by some mad women who had covered a shard of glass with human waste."

"I can believe it." stated Konohamaru as Mebuki as she hid the rest of what happened.

 **Flashback**

She had just picked up her bottle of antibiotic when the sound of movement from the deck below her caused her to reach for her weapon. It was the sound of multiple doors being broken open caused her to think of a group of searchers. That was rare because aside from a few people moving in pairs there had not been any large groups since order had broken down since the Captain died. Then something she thought impossible happened the ship began to move.

"I have to get back." Said Mebuki to herself as she stepped out of the room and headed back toward the cabin where her husband was. She kept hearing movement below her as she reached the lobby; she stopped and looked at the main lobby area below her. What she saw were creatures, which could not possible be real. There were creatures with wings on their backs others with webbed hands and feet and yet another one which looked like humanoid crab.

"We need to search the ship and find anyone who is alive," ordered a women like creature with scales for skin and webbed hands and feet. Mebuki was about to move across the upper level when suddenly a voice yelled from down the hall at her.

"Stop!" yelled a creature, which had a similar look to the woman only the color of the scales was different. With no choice Mebuki bolted across the lobby being chased, she knew the ship and they did not so they tripped over the bags of waste and trash in the hallway. She disappeared around a corner and up another flight before taking another path down before finally reaching the door of the cabin where the love of her life would be waiting. She opened the door locking it behind her.

"We need to get out of here," said Mebuki as she turned to the bed where her husband lied with a gash on his arm only to see two of those creatures. One with a medical bag over his shoulder and another standing guard.

"Get away from my husband!" yelled Mebuki

"If I do then he will lose his arm," countered the fish like creature who was healing his arm. "We are not here to hurt you; we are here to save you."

"What are you?" inquired Mebuki as the door behind her opened up to show one of those crabs creatures in the doorway. She knew she was trapped there was no way out.

"We are what you will soon be." explained the fish creature standing guard by the doctor "Or at least one of our different kinds of demons."

 **End Flashback**

" _They promised us that we would get our daughter back,"_ thought Mebuki with sadness _"I want my daughter back."_

"Where did that old man and that woman go?" inquired Moegi as Mebuki snapped out of her memory.

"I think she is getting something from the garden," explained Mebuki

"How did you get a garden? It takes a lot of time to grow food," stated Konohamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"When they left this place they left some Apple trees growing and it is better than nothing," explained Mebuki who knew what was really going on. "Give them some time, we don't want too many people outside incase demons fly over."

"Aright." confirmed Konohamaru the answer understandable to the young ninja not knowing what was really in the garden.

 **They were in the their second to last location, it was a higher end furniture store and normally they wouldn't mess with the place however their rooms back at the base was bare and they didn't know how long that they would be underground so they needed to personalize the place.**

"It is mahogany." stated Meiko as she looked at her brother who was looking at a desk.

"What?" inquired Naruto not sure what his sister was talking about.

"It is a type of wood and that is what the desk is made out of," explained Meiko with a slight laugh. "Grandpa would be disappointed that you didn't know that."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Naruto as Meiko blinked.

"Sorry I forgot that you don't know the clan history." apologized Meiko as she took a breath. "Grandpa Namikaze wasn't a ninja in fact Dad was the first member of our clan to join the ninja core. He was a master carpenter and he taught Dad, more than a few times I came downstairs into the basement to find him working away on something. I was never that interested in it but I did pick up a few things."

"That wasn't in the books about him." Admitted Naruto as he looked around the show room, everyone was getting things ranging from bedsheets to full on beds. He saw Sasuke standing beside Karin with a look on his face that said he wanted to be somewhere else as Karin looked at a massive four-post bed with draping over it and a massive engraved headboard. Others were going the more sensible route but still getting things they normally would not. They only had one more stop and then they would go back to the base to stay underground for an unknown time.

"Well books can't cover everything," explained Meiko to her brother. "I am betting your books didn't cover mom."

"No, it didn't." admitted Naruto as he took a breath. "What is she like?"

"Mom, well that is hard to explain," said Meiko with a warm smile as she remembered times with her mother. "Well you know about her cooking skills but aside from that, she is caring and kind beyond belief. Yes, she can be hard head and impulsive from time to time but she is downright fun. One time when I was at school she painted part of my room white and got all these different color paints and let me go crazy painting a scene of whatever I wanted on the wall. She sat there the whole time I was painting watching me and talking to me."

"Sounds like a wonderful person." Said Naruto

"Yes, she loves her family beyond everything else." added Meiko before laughing "She would wait for me every day when I got out of school only when I asked her to stop did she stop, after some time. It was kind of embarrassing to have your mom waiting for you every day after school."

"You don't know how lucky you were." added Naruto to his sister as he took a breath. "Every day after school, I would sit on a swing and wait. I would wait and watch the other kids get picked up by their parents. I would watch them and wish that my parents would come and take me home."

Meiko looked at her brother; he had a look of pure sadness a look she saw every October 11th on the face of her father. That day, the day of her brother's birthday was a sad day around their home. Her father would always spend the day working on some project in the basement with a bottle of unopened whiskey nearby. He never opened the bottle but it there all the same; it was a look of sadness and regret now that look was on her brother's face. Her mother would keep her mind on something mostly trying to clean some room so that she did not have to think of the son she did not have.

"They would of if they could." defended Meiko "Mom and Dad love you and all they are doing is them trying to reunite our family."

"By destroying so many other families." countered Naruto

"No, it wasn't but they are just trying to make the best out the situation," explained Meiko "I don't know what it would be liked to not have mom and dad around. At least you had the villagers helping you right?"

"The villagers…" said Naruto with a shake of the head. "Yes, they helped me a lot."

"Ok, I have only been around you a while but I can tell that was you mocking that statement." Stated Meiko "I know you have been trying to hid what the villagers did but what could they have done?"

Naruto took a breath and paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to know?" inquired Naruto "It isn't something I would want other people to know."

"I am your sister, I need to know." countered Meiko as Naruto took a breath.

"I had a rough childhood, more than a few nights I went to bed hungry with multiple locks on my door. I couldn't be sure if the villagers would try to do something." explained Naruto "Once some drunk man busted in my door with a knife in his hand."

"What?" inquired Meiko

"I didn't know at the time but he wanted revenge for the loss of his son during the Kyuubi attack." Explained Naruto "An Anbu stopped him before he could do more than bust down my door but that was only a sample of what I got when I was growing up. You said you didn't have friends in school because you where a human well I had no friends in school because parents thought I was a demon and their kids stayed away from me."

"Why didn't the Hokage tell them to stop, tell them who you where?" inquired Meiko

"Because of who our father is, he had a lot of enemies and they would want to kill me for that." Explained Naruto before turning his gaze toward his friends, his eyes found their way to Sakura who was standing with Ino looking at blankets "Luckily I became a ninja, that almost didn't happen but when I got on a team I finally got friends and my friends became my family."

Meiko followed her brother's eyes toward Sakura.

"You love her don't you?" inquired Meiko as Naruto blushed a bit but he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, she loves Sasuke not me." Countered Naruto

"Sasuke is kind with Karin." Countered Meiko not wanting to come out and say that Sakura had all but admitted she liked her brother.

"Not really by choice." Said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" inquired Meiko

"That Sasuke doesn't really have a choice about Karin, she is keeping him alive." explained Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am surprised you haven't said anything about it. Take a look at him."

"What are you talking about, he looks fine to me." said Meiko as Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke, he could see through the hedge which made him seam healthy, he could see the clear signs of the red flu but Meiko with her own demon eyes which could see through hedges couldn't see it.

" _How come she can't see what Sasuke is but I can?"_ thought Naruto

"Will you at least give it a chance, you love her. I can see it, you act like dad around mom and she acts like mom." explained Meiko before laughing "Hell I have caught both of you checking the other out."

"She deserves someone better than me." stated Naruto "I am a demon."

Meiko rolled her eyes as she broke the hedge and appeared as her true demon form, she grew in height about an inch or so and her face grew out as a muzzle pushed out. Her ears moved up and poked out of the side of her hairline, they were pointed like a foxes. She turned her eyes and looked at her brother with silted eyes.

"No I am a demon, you are a human." countered Meiko

"For now, you want me to turn," said Naruto

"Yes." admitted Meiko "I want all of you to turn because I want you all to live."

"Tell me something how come our parents are going along with this. I can understand why they didn't escape but why aren't they fight back now?" inquired Naruto

"It has to do with the change, also they don't really see a way to stop what happened and they want our family to be together." explained Meiko "throw in the fact that the changes also effects the brain making people like the change."

"And you aren't affective by the change?" inquired Naruto

"Well I always knew that I would be a demon and that I would likely be a Kitsune so I knew what I would likely look like. So I can't really tell, I changed into what I expected to be." Explained Meiko "For everyone else in a couple of months everyone who changes generally start liking what they become. In the meantime there are the two basic needs that make people focus on other things."

"What?" asked Naruto

"Basically part of the change if you are old enough makes you want to have sex." said the 15 and a half year old Meiko to her 18 year old brother. "Luckily that doesn't affect the really young and I am on the edge of that so it hasn't effective me. But the other need has."

"And what is that?" inquired Naruto

"The need to be with family and loved ones." explained Meiko "It is how the council hopes to get more turned people to help them, the basic need to be with family and the only way to do that is to turn them."

"So because mom and dad loves me they want to turn me into a demon." said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"Kind of twisted but yes." confirmed Meiko "In the end it may be your only choice, it may be the only choice all of you have to be turned or die. The virus is not gone, it is only dominate and will come back.

"Well with Sakura-chan and others we will find a cure and find a way to turn everyone back to human." stated Naruto

"And how will that help you and Fu?" inquired Meiko "You have demon chakra in your body and that will kill you. Also if it comes down to it, if the choices are to give up humanity or die what do you think you will do?"

"I don't want to die," admitted Naruto "I will cross that bridge when I get there."

"Ok." said Meiko

 **Across the store, Ino had moved away from Sakura and had moved toward Sai who was talking quietly with Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru.**

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Stated Shikamaru as Ino walked up to the small group.

"I am not so sure." Stated Neji as they all suddenly they stopped talking when Ino walked up to them.

"What is going on?" inquired Ino as her four friends shared looks at each other before speaking.

"We are talking about the situation with Naruto," explained Shikamaru as Ino raised an eyebrow before looking back to see Naruto standing beside his sister, Meiko had turned back into her demon form which caused Ino to flinch a bit. Naruto didn't seem effective by the fact that he was standing next to a demon, it was to him as if he was standing next to a normal human instead of a demon.

"You mean the situation with Meiko not Naruto, right." Countered Ino as Neji shook his head.

"No, with Naruto." reassured Neji "We have to consider the possibility that he could betray us."

Ino blinked at idea of Naruto the boy who had gone off on a mission to keep a promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back to the village betraying them. The idea of that even possible was laughable but yet the idea of a human containing a demon would have been laughable to her but Naruto had the Kyuubi in him for years.

"No, I don't see that happening." explained Ino "This is Naruto and we are his friends."

"Yes, it is and that is his sister and his parents are actively trying to get us." Countered Sai as Ino blinked, she would have expected Sai to be on the side of his teammate, for him to say that there is a threat said everything. "Naruto has always wanted a family and now he has one if he accepts to give up his humanity, we have to consider that as a possibility."

"This is Naruto." Restated Ino as if she could not understand why they were questioning him.

"It is." stated Neji "Naruto who has always wanted a family, who always wanted parents now have them but they are demons."

"We have to admit that it is a possibility that Naruto could sub come to the draw of family." admitted Tenten "We need to take steps to make sure Naruto stays loyal, if he should let Meiko escape or go with her then the demons would descend upon us and we would lose and humanity would likely lose as well. We have to take all things serious."

"I agree but the question is how do we do that without showing to Naruto that we don't trust him." stated Shikamaru as he placed his hand under his chin thinking. "If we put restraints on him then it may only push him to do something."

"We need to find a balance," confirmed Sai

"Maybe we can convince Karin to remove Naruto's pass code from the computer system so that he can't leave without us knowing." Offered Tenten

"And what happens if one of our parents show up here as a demon?" inquired Ino as the others shared a chance. She turned her eyes and fixed on Shikamaru, a man she considered her brother. "What happens if Temari would show, your parents, my Dad or anyone else loved ones shows up. We have to consider that all of them are demons now and we would have the same pull toward them as Naruto does."

"She has a point," admitted Sai "We need to find a way to make sure no single person can be tempted to leave. Maybe see if we can make sure the door leaving the base can't be open without three codes."

"That is more reasonable," said Ino as she looked at Sai with a loving smile.

 **Shizune looked down as Lee was rolled into the small courtyard park that was set up in the middle of hospital.** The courtyard park had once had multiple shade trees but all those trees had been cut down to be used as firewood for the massive fires to burn all the victims of the flu, even the wooden benches and picnic table had been burned. These meant that the courtyard was now nothing more than bare grass it was a sad state for such a beautiful place to have become. Shizune shook her head before turning to Lee, he had lost weight and his arms and legs had lost so much muscles that he looked like a husk of his former well-built muscular self. He had been kept alive by a feeding tube that was attached to his gurney.

He was a medical mystery even to Shizune, there was no way he should have lived through the virus she had played a key part in designing. It feed on chakra and Lee had next to none and that meant that he should have been among the first to die, yet somehow he had lived. The best theory was that all his contact with Naruto had allowed him to observe enough demon chakra to live but that would not explain how he had lived through the 3rd stage and made it into an unknown 4th stage. Lee would have died due to pressure building in the brain but they had operated to release that pressure, they had taken out part of his skull to make this possible.

"Doctor we are ready." said a Bai Ze much like herself.

"Alright." confirmed Shizune as she turned to look at the instrument of the transformation from human to demon, the Furutsubaki-no-rei plant. Furutsubaki-no-rei translated basically into soul stealing plant and while it didn't take a person's soul it did take their humanity. It looked like a giant Venus fly trap, it had six massive leaves which had multiple colors, in the center was a large bulge which was semi transplant. Coming out from the top of that was a long neck which led up to what looked like a mouth made out of flowers. The neck moved back and forth like a snake, a Yosei walked past under the shadow of the neck and the Furutsubaki followed him but it did not snap down.

"Unstrap him," ordered Shizune as the feeding tube was removed, a team of nurses came up only to get waved off by Shizune. She reactive her hedge and turned back to human, the nurses and other doctors just watched as she picked up Lee and carried the limp young man toward the plant that would take away his humanity. As she walked toward it the mouth of the plant opened up to show the long needle like teeth which would open the body up to accept the infusion of demon chakra and the liquid which would change the very DNA of the person.

The Furutsubaki did not go for Lee since it sensed Shizune's demon chakra but it did lean in like a hungry animal. Shizune placed Lee down and backed away, at once; the plant snapped down and raised Lee up swallowing him headfirst. Lee did not put up any fight and Shizune watched him descend down into the belly of the plant. The transforming liquid started its work as it began to change Lee into a demon. It took longer than normal but in the end he came out.

Shizune moved forward and looked at him, he had changed he was still thin and weak looking but the transformation had caused some of his muscles to come back. His face had pushed out into a cat like muzzle with a black wet tip. His skin had been replaced with black hair which was thicker around the shoulders and neck had flecks of brown mixed in. His ears had become pointed like a cat and moved up from their original spot.

"Kind of thin for a Bakeneko." stated one of the other doctors as he tossed a blanket over Lee to hide his private parts.

"Well he was thin going in," countered Shizune as suddenly Lee started to groan. She smiled, the transformation generally healed all but the worse of the worse injuries and it appeared that when it came to Lee he was healed.

"Looks like he is coming back." stated the doctor

"Stand back." ordered Shizune as Lee opened his now silted eyes and saw a Shizune standing over him. His eyes where still new demon eyes so what he saw was a blurry image of Shizune both as a human and a demon. All he saw was a blurry image so he took a guess.

"Shizune?" inquired Lee with a dry cracking voice.

"Welcome back Lee, now rest there is much to talk about." stated Shizune as she looked to where lines of demon doctors where watching. Lee's eyes where already losing focus as he was on the edge of passing out. "A lot has changed."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Breaking Trust Part 2**

Minato Namikaze moved through the streets of the Leaf village, with the help of a cane and Kakashi he was able to walk without too much pain. Part of him should have been thankful to the demon chakra which provided healing abilities that a human could only dream of but looking around at the state of the village made him damn them. Some buildings where just above slums and somewhere slums, large piles of trash sat out and the smell of rot and death clung to the air like perfume. There was people starting the cleanup process, they were throwing trash into large carts which would take them to the massive fire which had been started a mile outside the village. A few people stopped and looked at him confused.

"The 4th Hokage?" inquired a man as Minato stopped and looked at the man.

"Ebisu right?" inquired Minato as he looked at the figure in front of him. He had become an Ushi-oni, since he had become a bull like creature he had grown in size and was now taller than Kakashi, two black shinny horns came out the side of his head.

"Yes, but how…how are you alive?" inquired Ebisu as his new demon eyes widened. "Wait are you one of the traitors like Shizune."

He made Shizune's name a curse which showed what had become of the standing of the aid to the 5th Hokage.

"No." snapped Minato "I was a prisoner, they held me and my wife hostage in their village all this time. They only turned us a day before their attack."

"Wait…wife?" inquired Ebisu

"Kushina Uzumaki." explained Kakashi as Ebisu tilted his head a bit. "She was container of the 9 tailed fox and they took her because of that."

"Oh…well that makes sense I guess." said Ebisu "But how come the 4th couldn't escape from their prison."

"Because they also held my son here." explained Minato "If I had tried anything then Naruto would have been killed."

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki is your son?" inquired Ebisu

"Naruto Namikaze." corrected Minato as he winced a bit in pain. "We were actually going to gather his things from his apartment to bring them to his true home."

"I heard he is on the run." Stated Ebisu as Minato nodded.

"He is and I will bring him home along with his sister that he captured home." explained Minato "Now excuses me."

"Yes, sir." said Ebisu as Minato and Kakashi moved down the road.

"He is going to tell everyone he sees." stated Kakashi

"Maybe that is for the best, it will tell the village about my son." explained Minato as they moved on down the road. The best path to Naruto's apartment meant they had to pass through the Nara clan compound. The Nara clan was one of the larger clans in the Leaf with only the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan being larger when Minato was Hokage. Their compound covered multiple blocks with low walls around some of the higher-ranking clan homes but the rest could have been regular middle class homes. The only thing that made them stand out was the Nara clan symbol on the mailboxes of each house and hanging from the street lamps was the Nara clan flag along with the Leaf symbol. Kakashi blinked as he saw multiple demons mostly Bai Zie's tearing those flags down and throwing them onto a large fire which was burning in the center of the street.

"What are they doing?" inquired Kakashi as a recently turned family returned home to find that their home had been torn apart and clan symbols which decorated the outside and inside of the house being torn apart and destroyed.

"Getting revenge." explained Minato as they turned a corner where the statue of the founder of the Nara clan, Shika stood. The marble statue, which showed the founder of the Nara clan sanding between two deer, was being hacked apart by teams of demons, in the distance the main clan compound was being burned down.

"Shika the great who founded the clan is considered a mass murder by the demons." Explained Minato "He massacred multiple Bai Zie cities, those he didn't kill he either forced to share information which became the base of the Nara clan Justus or he enslaved them. There are even some stories that said he rapped them and sold them as sex slaves."

"Oh." stated Kakashi as they walked past a newly turned man who was trying to save some of the clans items. Only to get pushed aside from a pure demon who threw the clan items onto the fire. "That isn't a way to get them to side with them."

"On some levels they don't care, they want revenge against the Nara clan for the actions of their ancestors and to a lesser extent the Inuzuka and Aburame clans." explained Minato as he looked into the distance toward where the Inuzuka and Aburame clan had their own smaller clan compounds. He could see smoke rising from the area where the Aburame clan houses where but he did not see any smoke coming from the Inuzuka clan area.

They walked the rest of the distance in silence. They reached the rundown apartment complex only to get hit with a so bad both men held back the need to gag. They had become used to the smell of death and trash but what was filling their noses now was the smell of raw sewage.

"The explosions nearby must have caused some pipes to break." explained Kakashi as he looked at the line of destroyed buildings only a few hundred yards away from them. "They had set the gas lines to exploded and that must have caused the break."

"Likely." Said Minato as he reached the destroyed door of his son's apartment, it was there that they discovered the true extent of the damage. There weren't just a few broken pipes, raw sewage sat across the floor of his son's apartment. The ceiling was dripping from the sewage that sat across the floor of the apartment above it.

"I take that back," reported Kakashi as he looked at the massive stain on the ceiling of the bathroom. "The pipes must have exploded everything up like a fountain."

"This isn't a safe place for my son." Stated Minato

"It isn't a safe spot for anyone with sewage." added Kakashi "They will have to knock it down."

"No, it wasn't safe before that," countered Minato as he stood in the doorway looking into the room with the eyes of the man who had spent a boyhood on jobsites with his father. "The paint is likely lead based, the wood is second rate at best and I can smell mold over the sewage. The 3rd let my son stay in a place like this?"

"Well, he didn't really have a choice," explained Kakashi as he came to the 3rd's defense. "He paid for Naruto's rent and other expensive himself, the village wouldn't put anything for him and this was the only building that would take him."

"Shameful, they had no right to treat him like this. The 3rd could have trusted the council and even then he didn't want to do that Kushina and I had money saved up. Naruto could have lived on that." growled Minato as they moved into the apartment. Their shoes swishing down on the brown liquid, which now covered the floor. The brown liquid was a quarter of an inch thick and had spread out across the kitchen, and most of the living room. They did not even look at the stuff in the kitchen, everything in there was either ruined or extremely cheap. The old coach and coffee table had sewerage around the bottom part of it and was ruined. The only item that did not seam touched by the sweage was the wooden desk in the far corner by the window and the only reason it was not was because the floor had a slight bow in it so water ran down toward the center.

"Come here, Minato-sensie there is something I want to show you." said Kakashi as Minato walked toward his student who was standing by the desk. "Do you recognize the desk?"

"No." admitted Minato as he looked at the desk, it was simple but well made with a total of six draws, one in the center with three smaller drawers on the right side with two larger ones on the left.

"I helped Naruto pick out this desk from a second hand store." explained Kakashi as he pulled out one of the draws and careful not to spill any of the papers, he flipped it over. Minato's eyes widened as he saw his father, Naruto's grandfather mark burned into the wood. "I made sure, he picked up something that his grandfather had made. I couldn't tell him when he bought it but had something from his clan with him."

"Thank you." said Minato with a smile as they sealed the desk away before moving into the bedroom, due the lip on the bottom of the door the bedroom was intact. Together they began the process of sealing up Naruto's items, there wasn't a lot. They didn't know that Naruto had already taken all the important items with him but they still gathered everything up.

As Minato pulled down some of the books, his son had on a shelf he couldn't help that the book with the most worn on it was about the lives of the Hokages. He looked at the pages and spotted which group had the most stains on them, when he opened it up he found that it was about himself. Minato fought down tears as he thought about his son reading about the life of his father, idolizing him without knowing who he really was, that he was the son of his hero.

"Kakashi, tell me what sort of man has my son become." inquired Minato "All I know is what the reports say about him and the brief moments I had with him and that was spent either in silence or fighting him."

"Naruto is simply amazing," explained Kakashi "He will never give up and he loves the Leaf and his friends with everything his has. He will take on any burden and he never gives up on his dreams. Given what he has had to gone through a lesser man would have been broken but not him. He will put himself at risk for the ones he loves."

 **Flashback**

Naruto like the other ninjas in the front line where wearing biohazard war suits, they looked kind of like full body wet suits only they full face masks tied to two oxygen tanks strapped to his back. Over it all they wore standard ninja armor and flak jackets. Kakashi, Naruto and Choji where assigned to do a sweep and clear of an apartment complex. The ninja core was spread thin so the normally 20-man job had been assigned to the three of them.

"Clear." Said Naruto as he moved into an apartment followed by Kakashi and Choji. It appeared to be a normal apartment, like the countless others they had gone through. The living room was a mess and a dead body lied on the carpet staining it red with blood. It was a shirtless man which meant when the boils burst like they always did, the blood had spread everywhere instead of being contained by a shirt.

"Looks like he shit himself too." said Choji as he moved the man, "I'll get a bag ready."

"Alright." said Kakashi as he looked down at a clipboard. "Records show that his name is Tokuma Hyuuga and he is the only person who lives here."

"Alright." said Choji as he unsealed a body bag. "He kind of looks like Neji, must be pretty close relatives."

"Hard to tell, the Hyuuga clan is the largest in the Leaf." explained Kakashi as he began to write down the death record. Naruto was moving toward the main bedroom when suddenly secondary bedroom door burst open and a woman, her face covered with boils some of which were bursting infected blood came rushing out with a knife in hand. Moving fast and without thinking of the risks Naruto rushed to stand between the charging woman and his friend as he moved he reached for a weapon but the suit was bulky and he did not grab a kunai in time. The knife cut into Naruto's arm cutting the suit open and digging into his flesh. The woman slammed into him and due to the size of the apartment Naruto fell backward over the body and right into Choji who fell backwards his face plate smashing into the corner of a glass coffee table breaking open as it did.

 **End flashback**

"The damage was done by then, Naruto had been cut and that would in time lead to the infection and when Choji fell his face visor broke and he fell face first into infect blood." explained Kakashi "I rushed them back to a medical quarantine area and Choji began to show signs of infection almost at once. Naruto actually seamed to luck out and was sent home to rest only to show signs there and put himself into quarantine."

"My son threw himself in front of a knife wielding woman to save his friend." said Minato with pride in his voice. "And what of his relationship with Sakura Haruno? Does he love her?"

"Yes, I think he does." confirmed Kakashi "The question is does she return his feelings, she kind of reminds me of Kushina."

" _And if he believes her. That may be the biggest issue,"_ added Kakashi to himself as they finished sealing away the different items.

 **Something did not seem right to Konohamaru, he had been watching the older ninjas who were talking among themselves in far corner of the boat club that was serving as the makeshift base.** Things where not making sense, the older ninjas should be forcing on launching counter attacks on the demons or at the least gathering supplies. Instead, they were focused more on gathering more people, that was all well and good but that should be a side mission to launching attacks or supplies. That on itself was a little off putting but not enough to cause all the warning bells that where going off in Konohamaru's mind however what was really causing all the issues.

"They don't seem worried about the demons," whispered Konohamaru to his teammates.

"Well this place is pretty much out of the way and having people looking out may draw attention to this place," countered Udon

"But the ships in the bay would draw attention of the demons so having look outs is required so that they don't get taken by surprise." countered Konohamaru

"Also did you notice that the ninjas seem to be taking orders from Ayame," added Moegi as she looked toward where the adult ninjas where talking with the owner of a romon noddle stand. "Wouldn't Tsume be in command, she is the highest ninja of rank?"

"Actually Kizashi Haruno is the higher ranking ninja." informed Udon as he ran down the ranks in his mind. "He and his wife are co-heads of the supply force and they would slightly outrank Tsume who is second in command of the recon forces behind Shibi Aburame. Even so since they have more to do with supplies and not actual combat one would think they would hand over command to Tsume."

"And I have never even seen or heard of this Utakata man." Added Moegi as the three ninjas whispered before looking at the black haired man dressed in blue.

"Neither have I," admitted Konohamaru "Something is up for sure, we need to be ready for anything."

"Still these are our friends and allies." countered Udon

"Are they?" inquired Moegi as all three of them looked at each other. "They could be demons or humans that have been changed into demons."

"If that is the case, we have walked into a trap and we need to find a way out." Stated Konohamaru as he looked toward the nearest window, it was boarded over but it looked like it would not be hard to bust down. The problem was it was a window that faced the beach and on the beach, they would still be trapped because it limited options to run away from.

"What if this isn't a trap, what if we are just overthinking this and seeing things that aren't there." offered Udon "We just saw the Leaf, our home fall to inhuman monsters we could be jumping to conclusions. Do either of you know every ninja in the Leaf? I don't and Ayame doesn't she come from this area originally? I know she isn't native to the Leaf."

"She isn't and yes, I think she is from this area." confirmed Konohamaru who recalled some of the meals he had with Naruto at the romon stand.

"So she could know the area better than any of the ninjas and knowledge of the area is key." explained Udon

"We need to be ready for anything," stated Konohamaru "We could be dealing with inhuman monsters."

 **A knock at the door caused Rin to put down the paintbrush she had been using, since Minato and Kakashi had left she and Kushina had finished putting away the kitchen and had moved on to the next project.** Now they were painting Meiko's room the red tone she had back in the demon village. Next they would paint Naruto's room before setting everything up.

"Coming." said Rin as she opened the door only to see a demon she had not seen before, she was a water kami for sure the smooth bluish skin and gills and webbed hands and feet told her that. Her hair was blonde but with highlights of neon blue now. Her stomach pushed out a bit showing that she was carrying a child but was not too far along yet. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Hotaru, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you after you turned," said Rin "I thought you would be settling in at some home in the land of water."

"Well Utakata-kun and I decided to wait until things get settled in that nation and of course after the baby comes," explained Hotaru as Kushina walked up as best as she could. "What happened to you?"

"Had a little run in with my son and it didn't go well," explained Kushina with sadness in her voice "He and Meiko are still out there."

"Well Utakata is out there searching for humans, he will find them." reassured Utakata

"I would offer you some wine but I know you don't want to drink." offered Kushina as Utakata rested her hands on her belly where her and Utakata child was growing. The baby had been turned into a demon along with his or her mother the only issue was that since Hotaru was a kami that meant the baby could come out as any of the five types of Kamis. It did raise the likelihood that it would be a water Kami because both Utakata and Hotaru where water kamis that the baby would be the same but it was not a guarantied, two water kamis could have a fire kami or any of the other elemental types.

"I will take some water and don't feel like you have to hold back the wine because of me," offered Hotaru as she was welcomed into the Namikaze home.

 **Elsewhere in the Leaf Village Rock Lee moved back and forth in the isolation room in the Leaf hospital.** He kept looking at himself in the one-way mirror, which allowed the doctors on the other side of the door to look in without having Lee know about it. Lee stopped and looked at his body, it was now covered with black fur, his hands now had pads on it like a cat or a dog would have on their paws. With a flex of new muscles, sharp claws came out of slits located where his finger and toenails used to be. A long tail moved out from his backside with a growth of fur at the end. The hair around his shoulders and his head was thicker with flecks of brown mixed in. His eyes had become silted as well as his face pushed out into a muzzle which was full of sharp teeth.

"I am a freaking lion man," growled Lee as he felt like punching the mirror, he did have the decently to put on a pair of shorts. The white shorts clashed with the black fur of his body. The door to his room/cell opened up as a creature with black fur and a short muzzle. He could see two small horns pointing through the hairline, she had the looks of a deer.

"Shizune?" inquired Lee as the deer creature nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you have been sick for a while." said Shizune in a calm mother like voice. "I am sure you have a lot of questions."

"What the hell am I?" inquired Lee "What the hell are you?"

"We will go into more detail once you are rested but I will give you a short answer," explained Shizune "The red flu was a set up by a group of ancient demon races which once ruled the Earth until humans commented mass genocide and pushed them to the edge of extinction. This was their payback and the virus allowed them to easy turn humans into their kind, that is what happened to you."

"And you." stated Lee as Shizune took a breath.

"No, I was born like this but I was undercover," explained Shizune "The entire Leaf village and in fact a good part of the land of Fire, Lightening and Water has already been turned."

"Wait…you are a demon?" inquired Lee

"Yes, and so are you." answered Shizune

"You turned me into one of these monsters!" yelled Lee as he moved to attack Shizune only to have two more demons rush in and grab Lee before he could attack.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" yelled a bull like demon as he struggled to hold back Lee. "I thought the transformation makes them like being demons for a while."

"I will kill you for turning me into this monster, you betrayed us!" yelled Lee at the top of his lungs.

"It does." confirmed Shizune "But his is a strange case, we need to keep an eye on him and find out what is going on."

 **Their last stop was located just down the street from the restaurant and bar which was the entrees to old Orochimaru medical base.** From the outside, it may look like two buildings but it actually a single building in the shape of block U with a garden sitting in the open space in the U. That guarden was overgrown and thick with large plants that actually hid the path from view. Luckily the two street doors showed what it was, it was a barber shop/beauty salon and the men and women split up according to their needs.

"I could use a haircut," admitted Tenten as she looked at some supplies which rested on the shelves. They did not plan to be there long, it was a last quick stop and more time would likely be spent picking out different scents.

"Well once we get back to the base, I'll give you one." offered Karui as she got a questioning look from Tenten. "My grandmother was a ran a place like this and I spent a lot of time in the shop she worked at when my parents where on missions. I picked up a few things beside it can't be worse then what anyone other person could do."

"Oh, ok." Said Tenten as Sakura grabbed some of the different soaps, shampoos and other items she wanted from a shelf in the back. She was about to call it done when she noticed Meiko standing in one of the corners looking at something. She sealed the last item away before walking over to see Meiko looking at a showcase which had multiple ear rings and other body piercings sitting behind glass.

"Something wrong?" inquired Sakura

"No." answered Meiko before looking back at the items. "Well not really, it may sound a little strange but I always wanted to get my ears pierced."

"Why didn't you? It isn't like that is that weird." inquired Sakura before laughing. "When Ino turned 14 she tried to get her belly button pierced let's say her parents didn't let that happen. It isn't like you wanted to price your nose or belly button that could upset your parents."

"No it has nothing to do with that, my mom had ear rings but it is against demon tradition to pierce ears." explained Meiko as Sakura looked at her. "Humans used to cut off the ears of demons and put them on a large chain as a sign of how many they killed. Since then it has been banded by the council."

"Oh…" said Sakura as she looked at the tools. "You know it wouldn't be hard to priece your ears. Also there is no demon council here to tell you no."

Meiko thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. Why the hell not, the council will not control forever." said Meiko as she moved into the process of picking out what she wanted. Sakura could not help but smile as Meiko picked out the four ear rings she wanted. She wanted two in each ear and she had to be in the top part of the ears.

Meiko sat down in the chair as Sakura read the instructions, it wasn't that hard.

"Do you think I need to release my hedge?" inquired Meiko

"Might as well." answered Sakura as Meiko transformed before her eyes into a demon, to her amazement it didn't surprise her it didn't even freak her out.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" inquired Meiko

"Sure." answered Sakura as she picked up the first tool.

"My brother, considers himself a demon already why?" inquired Meiko as Sakura froze.

"How did this come up?" inquired Sakura

"I was kind of pushing him to ask you out and he said you deserve someone better than a demon." explained Meiko.

" _That sounds like something Naruto-kun would say."_ Admitted Sakura to herself.

"Listen your brother has had a tough life…" started Sakura

"Naruto has explained how he didn't have friends and how some of the villagers treated him." Explained Meiko "Someone trying to stab him."

"No, he hasn't." said Sakura as she lowered her head. "Meiko, I have seen Naruto's medical records and believe me it was a lot worse then what he has told you. He grew up alone people call him demon constantly that has an effect on a person. If it wasn't for Iruka, the 3rd Hokage, Ayame and her father he would have grown up alone and hungry. Ayame and her father's romen noddle stand all but made sure Naruto had enough to eat. Iruka taught him when no one else would and the 3rd kept people from hurting him, mostly."

"Ayame…is her father named Teuchi?" inquired Meiko as Sakura blinked.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura as Meiko shook her head.

"Teuchi and Ayame are two demons who were stationed in the Leaf." explained Meiko as Sakura's eyes widened as it hit her.

" _Teuchi and Ayame are demons?"_ thought Sakura as she went to the next logical step. _"The food they gave to Naruto-kun, they could have poisoned him at any moment. They where the insurance that Naruto-kun would die before his parents could get to him, if they escaped."_

"Teuchi came by the house a month or two ago to rub it in my father's face that he knew my brother better than my father." growled Meiko as she showed her teeth. "I thought he was just a jerk lying and that he didn't know my brother that well."

"He wasn't." confirmed Sakura "I wonder how I will explain that to Naruto-kun."

Meiko smiled as Sakura added the Kun to her brother's name.

"Well first you will have to convince him that you want him." explained Meiko "He thinks you still want Sasuke."

"Karin is welcomed to him." answered Sakura at once, she flicked her wrist to show how little she cared for him. "I will have a talk to your brother when we get back to the base. Now let's get your ears done."

 **Across the store from the Samui kept an eye on the demon who was getting her ear pierced by the medical ninja from the Leaf, Sakura.** The two of them where talking and even shared a small laugh, she did not like it.

"What is wrong?" inquired Karui to her teammate.

"Like I said I don't trust everything we are doing with this demon. All this time has been a waste, we should be in the bunker searching for a cure and a way to kill these demons." explained Samui as Karui nodded her head.

"I understand your point, but we are going to spend months underground and the supplies may not be enough," countered Karui

"Gathering food is one thing gathering shampoo and other items is useless," countered Samui "And that demon should be locked up."

"And she will be." countered Karui "She doesn't have a pass code to the computer and she will be imprisoned inside the base."

"She should be in cell under guard," explained Samui "That is the only sensible place to keep her."

"Maybe you are right but good luck trying to talk the others into doing that," explained Karui "She is this Naruto's sister and they know him a lot better than they know us. They will trust him more."

"Yes, you are right," confirmed Samui as she looked at the facts in front of her. "We do need to get better supplies, most of all Bronze if it burns demons we need as much as we can get."

"Alright." said Karui before yelling across the store. "Karin, you have been here before do you know any place we can find bronze weapons nearby."

"No." answered Karin back from across the store "The only place you can find bronze weapons is likely a museum and there aren't many around here and those that are aren't going to have them."

"What about statues and art galleries?" inquired Tenten "In a place like this I am sure some local artisan did some work in bronze."

"Yes, of course but unless you plan to throw statues at demons they will of no use." explained Karin

"Unless you can forge it," explained Ino "And Tenten's parents owned one of the best weapon forge in the Leaf."

"The best." countered Tenten "I did pick up a few things and with the right tools I should be able to forge the artwork into weapons."

"There is a possible place about five or six stores down," stated Karin "We can head there once we finish here."

"We can go now." stated Samui as she put her foot down.

"I am done here." Confirmed Tenten "And I can seal up everything we need. It shouldn't take long to get the tools we need."

"Ok, go." confirmed Karin with a wave of the hand before going back to picking out what she wanted from the shelves.

Samui as she moved to leave through the nearby side door which headed out into the garden and toward the road, Tenten followed. The two began to move through the overgrown leafs which covered the path.

"We should have gone through the front door," stated Tenten as she walked beside Samui pushing their way through the garden.

"Yes, but I needed to get out of there before I snap more." stated Samui as suddenly a shadow fell over both of them. They looked up to see that one of the trees was moving.

"What the hell?" yelled Tenten as the snake like plant snapped toward the two of them, Tenten which was on the opposite side of Samui jumped cleanly away however Samui wasn't so lucky as the mouth of the creature came down on the top of her body pinning her arms to her side. Reacting fast she pulled two kunai with paper bombs attached and threw it at the base of the neck of the thing. Like always she was pinpoint accrete but the explosives did nothing as Samui was lifted up.

The sound of battle caused everyone to come out.

"What the fuck is that?" yelled Kiba

"Samui!" yelled Karui as she watched the feet of her friend disappeared down the throat of the creature. She moved to attack only to be stopped by Meiko who grabbed her hand. "Let go demon!"

"I am saving your humanity!" yelled Meiko back "Everyone stay back, you can't help her now it is too late."

"Too late for what?" yelled Naruto back as Meiko moved forward unafraid of the plant.

"This is a Furutsubaki-no-rei." answered Meiko "It turns people into demons."

"You did this!" yelled Karui as she watched her teammate slide down into what looked into a potbelly of the plant. It was filled with a strange liquid, which began to spin around with Samui in it. "You set this up?"

"How could she?" inquired Fu "She has been with us the entire time."

"What can we do to stop this?" yelled Sakura

"Nothing, her chakra is being drained out before being transformed into demon chakra and put back in. If we do anything to stop it she will have no chakra and that means death." explained Meiko sadly "I just don't understand why one is here?"

"If it works by itself it may be a trap waiting for a human to come by," explained Sasuke coldly as Samui slammed her palm against the clear skin of the creature, which looked out. It was only a semi human hand, which slammed against the clear skin. "Kind of smart, set some of these on a roadway and wait for a human to pass by and you got them."

"What can we do?" inquired Karui again.

"We wait, nothing else we can do." answered Meiko as the spinning liquid began to slow before settling down. The plant began to throw up Samui, what came out was a bluish yellow pod. The pod landed with a thud, the plant turned toward Karui who was the closest human but it did not attempt to go after her, it instead moved like a snake waiting for its prey to come closer. It ignored Meiko who began to drag the pod out into the street and away from the plant, everyone moved into the street and away from the plant. Once it could no longer get to any humans the plant disappeared back into the brush only to move every so often as if it was waiting for its next meal.

"What the hell is that?" inquired Kiba as he looked at the blue and yellow cigar shaped pod. Meiko grabbed a break in the pod and pulled them apart. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at what Samui had become and what the pod was. The outer part of the pods where actually folded armored bat like wings which had blue scales with occasional yellow scales the skin which ran between each wing also had a yellow tone. Her face still looked somewhat human, only with scales and her hair had been narrowed into what almost looked like a wide mow hawk with short yellow horns running down both sides of her hair. Aside from the wings Samui's skin had been transformed into blue scales with occasional yellows and darker navy blue scales mixed in. Starting under her chin and running down to the middle of her calf muscles where segmented armored skin plates which formed with the curves of her body.

"Looks like she is wearing armor." stated Sasuke studying the natural armor for weakness.

"Someone give me something to cover her," ordered Meiko as Sai handed her a towel which she trapped over the still out Samui.

"What the hell is she?" inquired Sakura

"A Rhyuu. A water or ice Rhyuu to be arcuate but that is hard to tell until she wakes up." answered Meiko "What used to be called a dragon. Lets get her into the base before she wakes up and tries something. The transformation process can mess with the mind most of all right after the transformation."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Breaking Down**

Samui eyes blinked open as she looked up at a bare concrete ceiling with a single light bulb contained inside a metal cage. Her head was pounding and her entire body was sore, she felt as if she had just been beaten to within an inch of her life and somehow beyond that.

"Samui are you ok?" inquired Karui's voice as Samui blinked, that was when the first sign that something was wrong happened. When she blinked a second semi, clear eyelid moved across her eyes from the bottom right corner to the top left corner.

"What happened?" asked Samui.

"Well I hate to say this but…" started Karui as Samui lifted her hand up into view, the arm that came into view was covered with scales in multiple different shades of blue scales with a few yellows mixed in around the wrist and around her fingers. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand, her five fingers had become only three, the thumb was about the same size but it was if the other four had merged into only two. Short sharp finger claws each the color of gold came out of her three fingers.

"I am a demon?" inquired Samui as she lifted her other arm into view, like the other it had gone through the same change. "How…what?"

"When you and Tenten walked out of the store there was a some sort of plant creature which attacked you." explained Karui as Samui sat up and looked at herself. Her whole body was covered in scales and harden armored plates, she moved one of her hands back only to hit something, she turned her head to see that she had two large wings coming out of her back. "It turned you into something called a Rhyuu, basically a dragon."

Slowly Samui sat up on the bed and as she did she noticed more differences, a narrow tail moved behind her and her feet had also changed so two large claws stuck out of the front of her feet while a single one came out of the back. She had somehow lost her cloths and had somehow been dressed in a charcoal colored bra and panties.

"Where are my cloths?" inquired Samui as Karui who was standing in the corner of the room. Karui blinked at the strange question.

"You are worried about cloths; you lost your humanity?" said Karui "You hate the demons now you are one."

"It is so strange." said Samui as she closed her new clawed hands. "I feel…different, I feel good, I feel powerful and hell I can fly now. Now about my cloths?"

"Well…they were kind of destroyed when you were turned," explained Karui "Luckily before you were turned you dropped the scroll that you sealed everything in so I didn't have to find a bra to contain your ungodly large breasts."

"I see." said Samui as she stood up only to notice that the room seamed smaller, she turned to look at her teammate she now stood a head taller than her teammate closer to six feet then her normal 5'5" judging from the wing tips where above her she towered over her teammate by at least a good foot. She ran a clawed hand down her arm, she felt the scales which made up her skin but it felt good, natural to her. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Yes." confirmed Karui as she slowly backed away from her friend keeping a hand near her weapon pouch and moved to the sealing scroll. She unsealed a large wooden full length mirror which Samui had taken from the furniture store. Samui moved forward and looked at herself in the mirror while a cold chill ran down Karui's teammate's spin. Samui was checking herself out in the mirror with a large smile, she ran her hands down her sides almost sexually.

"I wonder what Darui became?" stated Samui to herself with a slight moan in her voice. Karui knew that her friend had a thing for the white haired ninja with black eyes and deep brown skin. Personally Karui didn't like him that much but to each their own.

"We aren't sure Darui is even alive," stated Karui all the while wondering what the hell was wrong with her friend.

"I am sure he is." stated Samui as she studied her face in detail, opening her mouth to show the sharp teeth and forked tongue. "The question is did he become one of these…what did you call me a Rhyuu?"

"Yes." confirmed Karui "From what Meiko told us, stories about dragons come from Rhyuus."

" _What the hell happened to my friend?"_ thought Karui as Samui turned to view herself at every view possible, it reminded Karui of someone checking out a dress she had tried on in a mirror.

"Nice." stated Samui

"Um…aren't you going to turn back to a human?" inquired Karui

"Maybe later, this feels good. I will have to see what cloths still work with this new tail and wings. I can't wear this all the time," explained Samui as she snapped her claws only to have a small whirlwind of snow spin around in her hand. "Interesting, I didn't have to do any hand signs."

"Well I'll let Meiko come by and talk to you, she knows more about what you have become then any of us." explained Karui as slowly backed out as her friend who was cursing out the demons only a few hours ago was checking out her new demon form with a smile on her face. The moment Karui stepped out of the door she lowered a large metal bar over the door.

"What the fuck happened to her?" asked Karui to herself as she turned around to see Meiko standing there, she was used to seeing the red haired young woman as a human but she stood there as a Kitsune. She was still wearing the same cloths but she now had golden earrings sticking out of her pointed ears, two studs in each ear.

"The change." explained Meiko "Let me guess she is acting like she wants to either pleasure herself or jump on someone."

"Both." admitted Karui as Meiko nodded her head.

"That isn't uncommon, it is stronger in some people and lesser in other." explained Meiko "Did she ask about friends and family?"

"No, but she isn't a fan of her brother, our teammate Omoi died in the flu and from what could see our sensei killed himself to allow us to escape." explained Karui as Meiko nodded her head. 

"So aside from you she doesn't really have any friends of family to have that pull on her," added Meiko as Karui raised an eyebrow. "When the changes happen there is a need to be closed to loved ones and turn them if possible. Also if you are in a certain age range a sexual pull, hell the demon council is counting on it to bring the population up after this is all done."

"I see and you want to turn your brother and us?" inquired Karui

"My brother, yes." admitted Meiko, she did not add Sakura's name because while she liked Sakura and would put safe money that both Sakura and her brother loved each other that was beside the point. "But I don't want him to be forced to do it, I want him to accept the change. I may not have the sexually pull of some of the older people but I have the need to save my brother's life and the only way to do that is to turn. In fact it will likely be the only way to save all of you because the red flu will come back and kill you."

"I see." Said Karui before rolling her eyes "That plant thing, do you have any idea how to control it?"

"None, I am not one of the priests or priestess who manage them." admitted Meiko "It will not attack a demon but it will attack and turn every human that comes near it. I do know there is a way to control what a person becomes on their second transformation but not the first and I don't know how they do it only a priest know how to do that."

"Are you going to go in and talk to her?" inquired Karui

"No, I need a bath and she will be more focused on her body for a while, better to talk to her after that is done." explained Meiko as she turned back into a human before turning to walk away.

"Why did you turn back into a human?" inquired Karui as Meiko turned and looked at her.

"It makes my brother more comfortable around me, hell it makes everyone more comfortable having me around." admitted Meiko "Not me personally, I like what I am. Do you think I sleep with a hedge on?"

"I guess that makes sense hedges are hard to maintain when your asleep but how did the demons who were sent in as spies keep it up?" inquired Karui

"Probably a stabilizer." stated Meiko as Karui blinked. "I never got one assigned to me but it some sort of item made out a certain metal, apply a special seal on it and as long as you wear it you can keep your hedge up."

"I see." said Karui before putting the idea aside "Now I am going to get a stiff drink."

Meiko shrugged before going back to her room to start unpacking all the items that she had brought down from the city above.

 **Elsewhere in the base, Karin was removing Samui's access code from the computer database which meant she was now in the same position as Meiko.** She was stuck inside the base with no way out, it had not been decided if she would have to be fully imprisoned or she would be given some freedom like Meiko.

"Listen we need to talk with you." said a voice behind her as she turned to see Neji, Sai and Tenten standing there.

"Whatever you want it can wait, I need to get down to the medical lab." Stated Karin

"This is important, we were thinking that with the possibility that a turned loved one of someone who is down here and they may be tempted to go up," explained Neji as Karin leaned back in her chair with a board look on her face.

"So by your standard I should remove everyone's access code aside from myself, that idiot Suigetsu and Sasuke-kun, we don't have any family members or loved ones who could be demons that could pull on us to turn traitor," stated Karin with a grin as the Leaf ninjas glared at her. "However I don't think you will allow me to do that?"

"Actually we considering have it be require three pass codes required to open the door." advised Tenten as Karin nodded her head.

"Shouldn't be hard, we can do the same thing for the radio that can be just as important." Added Karin as all three of the Leaf ninjas nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok but you all have to figure out a schedule to keep an eye on the cameras."

"What cameras?" inquired Tenten as Karin pressed a button and the wall of TV monitors turned on to show both the hallways of the base and the city outside.

"Orochimaru patched into the police monitor system and so we can watch almost every part of the city. He used it for the occasional kidnapping job to get more subjects for his work down here but it will work for us." explained Karin as she stood up. "Since you all are not medically trained you will be of little importance until we find a cure so you can monitor the cameras to keep an eye out for demons."

With that Karin walked out of the room with a smirk which would have caused her to be slapped in most cases but in a way she was right. Apart from Karin only Sakura and to a lesser level Ino had medical training and it would be the three of them that would be key to finding a cure. Since Meiko and now Samui had been turned into demons they couldn't stand watch so that meant it fell to everyone else.

"Teams of two?" inquired Tenten, that was standard number but it didn't hurt to check.

"Yes, but you can't be part of it," said Neji as Tenten glared at him, before she could ask why he moved on. "We need you to work on the bronze we have to make weapons and you are the only one who can do that. That work is more important than this"

"I guess." admitted Tenten "I hadn't thought of that, with everything that happened with Samui I had forgotten. Hell, that could have been me, I was walking beside her. If I had moved to the opposite side then I would have been taken instead of her."

"It is just one of those twists of fate." said Neji as he reassured his girlfriend.

"And maybe it is for the best." Added Sai "Samui doesn't have the skills you do and if you had turned then we wouldn't have anyone who can forge weapons for us. Also she gives us more live sample to work with."

"But not counting Fu or Naruto who are human, we only have samples from what Meiko and Samui that is two out of 12 demon races." added Neji "It may not be enough, we may need more samples from the other races."

"I believe Hinata said something about Karui and Samui having a dead demon for a sample not sure what kind." added Tenten

"It may not be enough, we may need more samples." stated Sai "All these demons look different they must have different biological systems and to find a cure we may need more than three samples."

"So we send out hunting parties and hunt them down," offered Tenten as Sai shook his head.

"No, too much of a risk the parties could be taken themselves and they could bring them down on us." Explained Sai

"Agreed that means the only option will be to wait for a demon to come into the city with the cameras we be able to see them and get the jump on them." stated Neji only to have Sai shake his head again.

"That is one option but there is another." said Sai as he took a deep breath "If we have to get more samples we may have to use that plant thing."

"What capture it and sample it?" inquired Tenten not sure where he was going. "Meiko pulled one of its leaves of us and Samui was covered with that liquid. Not sure what else we can get from it without risking being turned."

"We can get more demons and possibly more different types of demons." added Sai sadly.

"You want to capture people and bring them here to turn them?" Snapped Tenten "That is sick we are trying to save humanity."

"No, not capture people use us." explained Sai "Aside from a handful of us we are not that useful if we have to get more samples then we may have to turn ourselves to get those samples."

For a moment neither Neji nor Tenten said anything only looked at him stunned.

"You want to turn us into demons?" inquired Tenten

"If it is needed to save humanity then yes, if it comes to that we will just have to hope that we can turn back." explained Sai "If I had to I would do it to save humanity as a whole but it may require more than just myself, it might even take most of us."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" inquired Neji

"No, and I shouldn't have told you but it is something that we have to consider." Stated Sai "It is a horrible option but it has to be considered an option. If giving up our own humanity saves the rest of humanity it is a price well paid."

"As a last resort maybe and even then it is a huge maybe, I for one would rather die then turn." stated Tenten as she put her finger in Sai's face before walking out.

"Shikamaru should be up in a couple of minutes to try to contact Temari, when he is done he will watch the monitors with you." ordered Neji as Sai nodded his head, technically Shikamaru was the highest ranking ninja so he should be giving orders to everyone else but that was an order Shikamaru wasn't likely going to fight.

 **It was a solemn journey to the grave yard where those who had fallen defending the village was located, more than a few newly turned people turned and looked at Minato and Kushina as they journeyed along with Kakashi, Rin and Hotaru.** A few people whispered as they noticed the group, which journeyed up to the hill which led up to where the memorial stone which was the center of the grave yard. The once perfectly trimmed grass around the multiple gravestones were over grown with weeds so tall that they covered the names.

Finally they found Obito's grave marker and for a while no one said anything before Minato ran through hand signs as best as he could. When he finished the ground opened up to show an empty wooden box, since they never recovered Obito's body they never put anything into the coffin which would contain the ern holding his ashes. Slowly Kakashi bent down and picked up the box in his new demon hands. He slowly opened it the casket as Rin pulled a scroll and unsealed an urn. The urn had had silver inlays with the Uchiha clan symbol just into the metal. A single tear made out of fire ran down Rin's face as she placed the urn containing the teammate she had killed into the casket.

" _She even cries fire."_ thought Kakashi as he lowered the box containing his friend back into the ground. He let his hand rest on the box for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Goodbye Obito." said Kakashi as he moved his hand away and stepped out of the ground.

"Do it Sensei." ordered Rin in a distance sad voice as Minato ran through hand signs again and the ground closed in on itself sealing Obito in his final resting place. For a long time no one said anything, they just stood there around the grave not wanting to say anything.

" _I should feel more sadness over his death but I don't I already buried him once and I have seen so much death lately."_ thought Kakashi to himself as he turned and walked away, he moved over a small rise to look down on the far side of the hill. Just out of view of the small group of mourners was a mound of turned dirt, a few weeds where sticking out of the dirt with a crude wooden sign.

"650 buried here." It read as Kakashi was taken back to that day.

 **Flashback**

There was a thump as another body bag was thrown into the pit, they were stacking the bodies up as if it was lumber instead of the remains of their neighbors, friends and family members. With each layer of humanity they placed in the ground, they cover them with oil.

"This is horrible," said Naruto as he and Kakashi stood back away from where the dead bodies were being put into the ground.

"It is about to get worse." Said Kakashi as the final layer group of the dead was stacked up. With that done one of the ANBU light a match and tossed it into the pile of the dead. Instantly the mound of dead caught fire filling the night air with a ghostly light. The two of them where far enough away from the bodies that they did not have the hoods and instead only had face masks with air lines to scrubbers. This allowed the ash to stick in their hair.

"I don't really see how?" countered Naruto

"The group we are burning are just from today and just from a single part of the village. There will be more tomorrow and the day after that." countered Kakashi as Naruto's eyes widened before turning back to the village. He could see large fires burning in places they should not, parks and training fields. All of those fires marked the funeral piles for the victims of the flu.

"Hopefully we find a way to stop this." said Naruto as the sound a wheels on pavement caused both of them to turn to see a cart full of dead bodies coming up the hill. "And hopefully we will have something left when this is done."

 **End flashback**

"Well looks like we may have something after all this, Naruto." said Kakashi to himself as he noticed a group of demons, likely pureblooded ones leveling out a different mound of ash and spreading it out so that it blended in with the natural scope of the land. They were placing trees and grass sod on the ground, one of them removed a marker which showed the number of dead in the mass grave before putting down some grass.

"Kakashi is something wrong?" asked Rin's voice behind him.

"But we lost our humanity while doing so." finished Kakashi before turning back around and moving back down the hill.

 **Sakura and Ino where busy setting up the lab which had to be one of the darkest places either of them had ever been in.** It was not that the room was physically dark, they could have dealt with that it was just that built into the very walls where multiple leg and arm restraints for holding down Orochimaru's subjects while he prepared to experiment on them. Every so often one of the two of them would brush against the cold hard metal and cause it to hit the wall filling the air with a twisted hollow sound. There were two operating tables with multiple restraints for the victim's body, there was even marks in the metal from where the restraints had rubbed against the metal.

"I wonder how many people died on these tables," stated Ino as she ran her hand across the cut metal. "That would be horrible."

"Not as horrible as the people who had to watch and know that your time is coming." added Sakura as she looked at the chains on the wall.

" _Put that out of our mind,"_ ordered Inner Sakura as she looked around at the lab. It was as Karin had said all the equipment was still here and while they were no longer on the cutting edge of technology they were still very good. They were the equal or better then everything they had in the Leaf aside from their brand new machines, which had just been installed. Either way it would work for them. She turned her mind back to the work at hand; she had multiple samples of the virus in growth plates so that they would have samples to work with. It would take time for the virus to grow, it would take about 12 hours to get the samples to the level they needed.

"I got the download of the Leaf files going, it should take about 10 hours to transfer everything." explained Ino

"Ok, once that is done see about making multiple copies so that all of us can have them in case we have to evacuated the base." ordered Sakura

"A waste of time." stated a voice from the doorway as both lead medical ninjas turned to see Karin standing in the doorway. "There is only one way out of the base and if the demons hold that then we already loss."

"We can blast our way out and swim to the surface, we are underwater right?" inquired Ino

"Yes, with a good twenty feet of rock above us and then with an additional 100 feet of water." stated Karin

"That isn't too bad." said Ino

"And according to that demon Meiko some of the demons have gills so they will be waiting for us." added Karin "Basically we are trapped down here and if we fall then humanity falls with us."

"I think we all get the point, so how about we decide what we are all going to work on." stated Sakura "I recommend that one of us work on breaking down the DNA structure of Demons, they are immune to the virus and it will be key in returning humanity to those turned."

"A good idea, you can take care of that," stated Karin before looking at Ino. "What sort of medical training do you have?"

"Not much actually." admitted Ino "I switched to the intelligence and counter intelligence field a couple of months ago but before that I served as a field medic and…."

"So basically you are worthless apart from cleaning up and set up." finished Karin as Sakura fought the urge to punch her through a wall.

"Why don't I double check Shizune's work to make sure she didn't hide anything from us," offered Ino in an attempt to cut off a possible fight between Sakura and Karin.

"Yes, that is where you would be the most useful." confirmed Karin "I will work on the cure by studying the virus."

"Maybe finding a cure is pointless," said a new voice as all three turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to die?" inquired Karin "If the story is true then we all have the virus in us but dormant and it will wake back up and kill us. Idiot."

"I wouldn't be as rude but she is right Hinata," added Sakura as her inner self grinned at the put down by Karin on Hinata.

"So why not find a way to keep it dormant?" inquired Hinata "Wouldn't it be easier to find a way to keep the virus from waking up?"

Sakura and Karin shared a look between the two of them as Ino laughed.

"You know that isn't a half bad idea," laughed Ino as she placed her hand under her chin. "It could actually work, it would not heal anyone who is already sick but it could work for those who have already made it through the first fight with the virus."

"No, it will never work we need to find a cure for everything." dismissed Karin

" _Why?"_ thought Sakura _"Most of the world has already been infected and it will save the lives of everyone who isn't infected long enough for us to find a way to turn demons back into humans. Why is she so against this?"_

"We will look into your idea, Hinata." added Sakura "Why are you down here?"

"Well I don't have much to do so I am walking around seeing what the base has to offer." explained Hinata

" _Looking for Naruto-kun."_ answered Inner Sakura

"Well it will take a few hours to get all the samples growing and the computer ready to work." stated Karin as she looked at her watch. "We should grab some dinner and get ready to bed early and start at 5 am. That is when everything should be ready and we can get to work."

"Kiba is going to smoke some of the fish for a group dinner, he is in the kitchen right now." Explained Hinata

"Sorry but I wouldn't trust Kiba's cooking skills." admitted Ino

"Generally you are right but…" started Hinata as she trailed off wondering if she should share this or not. "Smoking meat is one cooking skill Kiba is good at, his father taught him before he disappeared on a mission. It reminds him of his father and he has gotten pretty good at it."

 **The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon as Konohamaru looking out through the gaps in the wood planks that covered the window.** He looked out to see, he could not see the sun, which was setting inland however it did cast shadows across the sand and the graveyard of ships, which sat in the harbor.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon would you come with me I need your help moving some stuff in the garden?" offered Ayame as all three of them stood up and grabbed their packs. "You don't those."

"The demons may be out there, better safe than sorry." answered Konohamaru as Ayame shrugged.

"Ok, the choice is yours seems like a waste to me," said the cook as she guided the three young ninjas out into the garden. It was not much to see; it was as long as the side of the building and went out maybe fifty feet from the building before hitting the remains of another building. There was a couple of sad looking trees with even sadder looking apples hanging on the branches. The rest of the soil where different plants used to grow was over grown by weeds and knee high grass.

"I got a stack of firewood by the boat shed," explained Ayame as she pointed toward the stack of wood. "If we each grab a load we should be good."

"Ok." said Udon calmly as he moved forward. Konohamaru and Moegi followed behind each of them checking for something but seeing nothing. Udon reached the pile of wood first and was in the process of picking up a load when suddenly a shadow fell upon him. He spun around just in time to see the open mouth of some strange plant grab him and lift him up into the air.

"Udon!" yelled Moegi as she pulled a kunai only to see that Konohamaru had turned not to face the creature that had their teammate but to Ayame.

"You're a demon." said Konohamaru, he made the statement a fact not a question as Ayame began to change before their eyes. Her hands elongated and became skinner, so did her legs, her skin took on an unnaturally light blue tone. Her fingernails turned blue as streaks of neon blue began to run down her black hair. Two butterfly like wings appeared from behind her, the wings where semi clear but with highlights of royal and light blue.

"Yes." confirmed Ayame "And your friend is becoming one and so will the two of you, once that is done we will bring you back to the Leaf and go from there."

"We will never become demons!" yelled Moegi as the sound of someone throwing up caused both of them to turn. There on the ground throwing up was a creature which looked like a gaint snake, it had no legs instead it was a long tail, it's skin was made totally of scales a mixture of brown, sand and black forming a diamond like pattern with what appeared to be white under it. The arms where muscular and it had no hair what so ever on its head. A hood like a cobra came out of the top of its head and moved out before attaching back to the head at the jaw line before moving out to the tip of each shoulders.

The creature threw up again, a strange liquid along with teeth.

"Your friend has already become one," said Ayame as the creature turned it's head to show the scale covered face of Udon. "A Nure-Onna, a snake person, he may not have his poison sack filled yet. That takes time to replenished after each bite."

"My God." said Moegi as she turned to leave only to see that the two of them where surrounded, all the adults which had been in the boat club with them surrounded them.

"Traitors!" yelled Konahamaru as the two Harunos lowered their heads a bit.

"Sorry but we don't have a choice, it is the only way to get our daughter." explained Mebuki Haruno "Also looking at it in a certain light it isn't too bad, they are going to turn the world and those who aren't turn will be killed by the flu."

"So do you want to do this hard way?" inquired Ayame as Konohamaru pulled his own kunia.

"We will never give in to you," snapped Konohamaru, he never heard movement before it was too late. Udon had slithered up behind him while his back was turned, he grabbed him and with a toss Udon had never had before he threw him toward the strange plant that had turned.

"Konohamaru-kun!" yelled Moeji's voice in the distance as Konohamaru flew through the air, he was looking up toward the sky as he flew and he saw it. It had a mouth with strange flowers surrounding it, it opened up to show needle like teeth.

" _Damn it."_ cursed Konohamaru as he began to run though hand signs but the plant mouth was already coming down. _"I am not going to make it!"_

Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, an arrow. The arrow passed between him and the plant, a paper bomb was attached to the arrow, it went off. The explosion forced both Konohamaru and the plant backwards away from each other. Konohamaru bounced off the ground and for a second he blacked out. When he came back around Moegi was dragging him away the boat club which was now burning, he could see shadowy figures moving up from the shoreline. A man dressed in an torn and dirty ANBU uniform ran up to the two of them a sword raised.

"Human, we are human!" yelled Moegi as she raised her hand to shield them from the sword strike.

"Prove it." Said the man as he lowered his sword slightly "Touch the tip of the blade."

"Why?" inquired Moegi

"It is edged in bronze and that burns demons." Said the man as Moegi reached up and touched the blade, nothing happened. Next he moved the blade down and touched Konohamaru.

"Alright, your humans now get to the boats. We can't stay long," ordered the ANBU as Moegi dragged Konohamaru toward the nearest small boat which sat on the shoreline.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the driver

"Survivors from the Leaf it looks like." answered the Guard as he moved to help Moegi carry Konohamaru onto the boat.

"Lucky SOBs if we hadn't hit this place you would have been turned." Said the driver

"One of our teammates was turned," answered Moegi "Who are you?"

"We are all that is left of the Kirigakure Ninja force." said a new voice as Moegi turned to see a tall woman with long brown that went down all the way to her knees. Her blue cloths where dirty and had stains on them from both sand and salt. She had a ninja vest over her large chest and while she wore a vest with the markings of a middle level field officer, the way the other two looked at her told Moegi that was a false front. In combat, it was not uncommon for high-ranking ninjas to hide their ranks so that they would not be targets.

"Lady Mizukage." said the guard as he snapped to attention only to get a death glare by the woman.

"It is time to get out of here," ordered the Mizukage before looking at Moegi. "Was there any other humans up there beside you?"

"No, not anymore…I think." answered Moegi as the woman nodded before reaching for a small radio attached to a clip on her vest. "Advance to contact."

"What I thought you wanted to pull back?" inquired Moegi

"Yes, but those things can monitor our radio communication by saying to advance it means to fall back. This way if they are listening they would think we would want to carry out something more then a hit and run." Explained the woman with a slight grin as the attacking ninjas began to fall back. "I am Mei Terumi the 5th Mizuakage of Kirigakure. Do not worry you will be safe soon…well safer."

"Take them back to base." Ordered Mei Terumi as the boats began to leave the shore, the Mizuakage stood on the beach and waited beside the last boat as the raiders returned, she was the last one to get off the beach after making sure that everyone had come back. The raiders plus two young leaf ninjas moved in-between the abounded ships before heading out to sea and disappearing into the darkening evening leaving the boat club buildings burning.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**IMPORTANT: Just to give you a heads up, I am going away for a multiple day vacation in just over a week. I will try my best to post again before I leave but I cannot make any promises and I will** **not** **update while I am on Vacation so you may have to wait until almost October for the next update. Sorry but it cannot be helped. Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 30 Water**

Shikamaru took a deep breath as he sat behind the broadcast system that Orochimaru had put in years ago in this base. The system worked by having a communication dish rise up from the lake just high enough to break the surface of the water at low tide. It was more advanced than the standard one that stood a few miles outside of the town, that one lacked the strength to reach the sand village where he hoped that Temari was still alive and still human. Standing behind him was Fu and watching the other monitors was Sai, a black curtain had been set up so that Demons if they intercepted the broadcast could not see anything more than the two of them and a black curtain.

"Shikamaru Nara calling Sunagakure." said Shikamaru over the same communication channel that they would normally use in the Leaf. He got nothing but static, he tried again and got nothing but static. He would not stop until he got ahold of her or until the communication window closed. Finally on the fifth attempt the static shifted and then slowly the image of a dirty worn out woman dressed in ninja gear. Her face was worn and an extremely tried look with multiple dark bags under her eyes. Those eyes widened and a smile crossed her face.

"Little boy?" inquired Temari as Shikamaru's heart rose as he looked at her face.

"Well she seems to be human," added Fu as she did her job, since she could see through demon hedges it was theorized that she may have be able to see through it even through a broadcast. It was a theory but it the best they had.

"What are you talking about and who is she?" inquired Temari

"A refugee from Takigakure," explained Shikamaru "Temari listen I don't know how much time we have, the Leaf has fallen."

"Damn, it the flu got the Leaf too we have lost contact with so many villages because of the flu." stated Temari

"No, we were attacked the flu is a set up." said Shikamaru as Temari blinked. "I know it is hard to believe but it was all a set up by ancient demon races and they are trying to remove humanity and transform people into their kind."

"I have heard stories about that," admitted Temari

"You have?" inquired Shikamaru surprised.

"I have heard a lot of stories about what is going on, there are stories about stockpiles of the cure in the Leaf or whatever other village you want to put there. There are stories about that a person can cure themselves by doing something sick and morally wrong such as eating the flesh of someone who lived through the flu." explained Temari "Demons from the underworld claiming people's souls is one of the common ones but I chalked that up to religious nutcases. You are telling me that is true?"

"It is, you need to get your village ready to defend yourselves." Stated Shikamaru "Bronze hurts them use it."

"Shikamaru…there isn't a Sand village to defend." said Temari as she fought back the need to cry. "The only reason why I am even here is in case you tried to contact me. Most people are either abounding the village or trying to get what they can from her before leaving."

"The Sand is gone?" inquired Shikamaru as the woman he loves nodded her head solemnly.

"It fell apart two days ago when Gaara died." explained Temari as she held back tears at the loss of her brother and her leader.

"How?" inquired Shikamaru "He lived through the flu."

 **Flashback**

The Wind was howling out of the North, in the distance a massive cloud of dust heading toward them a clear sign that in a few hours that the entire village. Temari looked up at the storm and judges that they had between two and three hours before it became impossible to see your own hand in front of your face. Normally this time of the year sand storms where so common that it was the most hated time of year but this year it has allowed their village to last as long as it had. It slowed down the spread of the virus because it limited people's movement and allowed the government to make plans to isolate the infected.

" _Yes that worked for a while."_ Thought Temari but that had only slowed it down and had not stopped it. They were just holding it together; they didn't know how long it go on. Unless one of their quarantines held or if the number of people dying went down they would break. To make matters worse they were running out of food. The land of wind was not a garden full of food like other nations they relied on imports to supplement the little they grew along the coast. The coast was the first to be infected and the first to fall; there were no farmers in the field to pull in the harvest and no traders to bring it to the village. That meant next to nothing was coming into the village and a lot of hungry people.

" _Without Gaara we would have fallen apart long ago,"_ thought Temari as she looked at her brother standing next to a food cart handing out food to hungry people. Standing around guarding the food and her brother was as many ninjas as they could spare from maintaining the quarantines and removing the dead. It was not enough in her view because of the threat of a riot as hungry people tried to get more then what they had to give.

"Gaara we need to move on to the next block!" yelled Temari as the last of the thankful citizens an older man pushing his mother in a wheel chair came and took a single bag of flower from the cart.

"He should have left his mother at home." said one of the chunin guards beside her.

"Likely worried about someone attacking her while he was out." Explained Temari as the cart began to move down the streets toward the next block. They were halfway there when a powerful explosion ripped through the air, it sent Temari flying against a the stone wall of a nearby building.

"Get the food!" yelled a man's voice as Temari opened her eyes to see a scene of panic, people with their faces covered where running up and grabbing bags of food from the back of the cart before disappearing. The cart was burning and large shards of wood where spread out across the cobblestoned street. Slowly she got up her head ringing, she reached back to grab her combat fan when she stopped. There lying on the ground a shard of wood sticking out of the back of his head was her leader and her brother.

"Gaara." stumbled Temari stunned but he was already gone, the explosion had sent a shard of wood into the back of his head. An inch or two either way or he would have been fine but he was dead.

End Flashback

"But that can't stop a dumb luck." Explained Temari as with a shake of her head, she was worn out and showed it. "He was out trying to protect a shipment of food when a raid broke out, he was standing next to a food cart when a paper bomb went off and a shard of wood got him. We could not save him and because of him this place broke down even more then it had before. It is a state of panic outside."

"Alright if you can't make a defense there then we need to meet up," said Shikamaru as he looked at a map. "Meet me in five days at the largest town in map grid U8."

"Will do." confirmed Temari as she looked at Shikamaru with a rare loving smile that took his breath away. "I will be there come hell or high water."

"So will I." confirmed Shikamaru as he took a breath. "Temari-chan…"

"I know, save it until we see each other face to face Shikamaru-kun." Said Temari as she cut the link.

"Grid U8, that is an island in the middle of the southern ocean." stated Fu as she studied a map.

"She and I have worked out a few codes over a channel we don't fully trust and it may be simple but she knew that grid U8 meant grid F3." Stated Shikamaru as Fu blinked. "U is the sixth letter from the end of the alphabet and F is the sixth letter from the front and 8 minus the 5 which is the day I gave her to meet is 3 and F3 is the grid location for this city."

"And what happens when some demon figures that out?" inquired Fu

"By the time they figure that out Temari will be here and this bunker is well hidden and they would assume that I wouldn't bring her right to me and instead find a location to meet up with her away from my base." explained Shikamaru. "Also this place doesn't have the systems needed to broadcast to the land of Wind so this place wouldn't work for a base anyone with a brain would look somewhere else for the place we were hiding."

"Makes sense." stated Fu "Let's hope this woman is worth the risk you put all of humanity under."

"She is." confirmed Shikamaru before adding to himself. _"To me she is."_

 **Back in the Leaf village Lee moved back and forth in a hospital isolation room, he kept looking at himself in the full-length mirror, which covered almost one whole wall of the white washed room.** He knew that it was a one-way mirror and such someone could be looking at him through the opposite side of the mirror. He did not know if someone was on the other side but in his heart he did not care, he moved back and forth. He suddenly stopped as he realized that he was moving back and forth like a big cat, he growled showing his new sharpened teeth and went back to what he was doing.

Standing on the other side of the mirror was Shizune, she looked at Lee on the outside he looked like a slightly thin Bakeneko most of all for a lion type Bakeneko which generally packed a lot of muscles on their quick frame. Lee had at least put on some pants and a shirt but he was not doing anything that was normal for a newly turned person. He was not exploring what his new body looked like and felt like, he wasn't smiling as he looked at himself in a mirror no he hated it. This should have been impossible but the fact that Lee was even alive should have been impossible.

"Little Shizune how are you doing." said a voice as Shizune turned to see her uncle rolling up to her in a wheel chair, he was still recovering from the attempt by Tsunade to kill him with gas and his fall out of the window to escape the gas.

"I have been better." admitted Shizune to her uncle.

"I heard they haven't found this Iruka of yours." said Dan "But take heart we will find him in time."

"And he will likely hate me," stated Shizune as she looked at Lee "He already hates me and what he has become."

"That shouldn't be possible, the change makes people love what they become for a couple months and by then they are so use to being a demon that they accept it." stated Dan "That is the backbone of the world we are building."

"And yet, brain scans show this isn't the case with Lee." stated Shizune as she looked at the reports which sat on the clip board she was holding.

"How could that be?" inquired Dan

"I don't know but this means Lee could try to hurt us or he may hurt himself because of depression because of the change." explained Shizune "In sense Lee is a human in a the body of a Bakeneko and on top of that he is a trained ninja."

 **Kakashi and Rin moved away from the Namikaze house, their sensei had offered them a place to stay until the situation in the Leaf became more stable**. The two of them would have to share sleeping mats on the floor of either the living room or the basement. Being pregnant Hotaru was given the pull out couch in the living room, the spare bedroom wasn't finished and Naruto's and Meiko's room where both lacking beds and smelled of fresh paint.

"So we have to go to a gym to take a shower?" inquired Kakashi

"A shower that will not kill you or me," explained Rin as she pointed toward her flaming body, "Living fire what do you think will happen if I take a normal shower?"

"Nothing good and I am lightening." stated Kakashi "And electricity and water don't mix."

"No they don't." explained Rin as they moved toward a former gym, the demons had taken over the building. The former gym had been used first as a refugee center and then as a field hospital but now, it was being used to provide basic needs while the village got back on its feet. Showers and beds had been set up along with free food and a place to find loved ones. They moved into the lobby, which had seen better days and followed the signs toward the shower area for Rhyuu and Kamis.

"Why do they have separate showers for those two races?" inquired Kakashi

"Because those two races are themselves separated by their elemental type," explained Rin as they moved up to a blue and white Rhyuu demon who was sitting behind a desk.

"You two need showers?" inquired the Rhyuu

"Yes." confirmed Rin as the Rhyuu went on to explain how the shower works and apologized.

"Sorry but we are kind of full so unless you want to wait until another section is open you two will have to share a pair," explained the Rhyuu

"No problem." said Rin

"Ok, number 9." ordered the Rhyuu as the walked past her and down a long hallway and until they reached a room marked number 9. They entered to find a pair of stainless steel booths, the booths where themselves split into pairs and did not seem to have any showerheads of any kind.

"Get in that one and undress." ordered Rin as she pointed toward one of stalls, which were empty. Kakashi followed Rin's led as she stepped into one of the booths and started to undress. She was faster at it because he got his shirt stuck on his head by getting it snagged on his horns. He stepped into his shower and turned his head to look at Rin, he could not see anything above her shoulders but it was enough to make him happy that she could not see what was happening below his waist line.

"Now do you see the buttons on the wall," said Rin as Kakashi looked around; there was no showerhead or anything that could visible show where anything could come out of. The entire stall was made out what had to be some kind of stainless steel. Along the wall were small buttons with different symbols on it. "You need to press the blue on that looks like a lightning bolt."

"Simple enough." confirmed Kakashi as he moved to press the button; he stopped as he heard a rush of hair. He turned toward the source only to see blue white flames shooting up around Rin. He fought down a stream only because he saw that she was running her hands through her hair like a person would with a normal shower.

" _Living flames, so she would like something like that."_ Thought Kakashi as Rin washed herself in a fire that belonged in a blowtorch. Wondering what will happen Kakashi pushed the blue lightning bolt, for a moment nothing happened then he saw multiple little holes open up in the metal side of the stall. Then before his eyes, bolts of lightning began to strike his body. The sensation was unlike anything he had experienced, it felt so strange but so good. He could feel dirt being blown away from his body. He did not know when he finally hit the stop button but when he did he found Rin was out of her stall.

"There is a towel dispenser on the outer stall," explained Rin at first Kakashi was confused until he saw that his body was actually shooting off small bolts of lightning. He stepped out only to see multiple different towels dispensers.

"Which one." said Kakashi as he looked at the multiple different towels.

"Hold on, get something to cover yourself I use a different one then you," ordered Rin as Kakashi grabbed his cloths and held it over his privates as the door Rin stepped into the stall. Kakashi's eyes widened she had not bothered to get dressed instead she held a silver towel which looked like a fire blanket was wrapped around her body at the breast line. Kakashi could not help but look at her, she did not have the largest breasts he had ever seen she had the body of a dancer smooth and graceful.

"You use this one." stated Rin as she held out a silver towel.

"Thanks." said Kakashi as he reached for the towel and accidently dropped the towel. Rin's eyes flicked down to his hardened manhood. He wrapped a towel around him as he tried not to think about what he had just done. "Sorry Rin."

"Don't be." said Rin as she bit her lip.

" _Was that…want in her eyes?"_ thought Kakashi

 **Samui had finished checking out her new demon Rhyuu body in the mirror and had noticed a slight slim covered her body.** She sniffed it and gaged at the smell, it was only in some spots and seemed to be residue of some kind from her change. Deciding the best way to get rid of the substance was the easiest take a bath. She gathered up her things and went into the bathroom she shared with Karui. She was half-tempted to try the door that led into Karui room to see if it was locked.

"They put a bar over my door they likely put on over hers," said Samui with some anger in her voice. "They don't trust me, because of what I am now. To bad for them."

She turned her gaze toward the bathtub/shower, it was just long enough for her to lie down but her wings would be an issue. To her amazement, her new wings folded in on themselves so that they ran down her back just like the reinforced spin, which ran down her back. She started the water and turned the water temperature toward hot out of habit. She put one of her now three-fingered hand into the water only to pull it back it was boiling hot

"What the hell is this place trying to burn me alive," cursed Samui as she turned the water temperature down, and down and down until she found a temperature she found conformable. That is when she realized that she had turned it all the way to as cold as it could be and she still felt it was slightly too hot. An idea crossed her mind as she lowered herself into the cold water; the water went up to her neck and the tips of her new feet poked out of the water. It was still slightly too hot for her likely an idea came to her as she raised her hand out of the water, she focused on it for a moment as ice began to dance in her palm. She lowered her hand back into the water and as she did, a thin layer of ice began to form on the surface of the water until the bath looked more like the North Sea then a traditional bath.

The temperature was now just right as she closed her eyes and began to enjoy her bath, she did not know when she fell asleep but she did and when she did, her head slipped down into the water. Normally this would wake a person up but it only caused Samui to relax more because as she sank lower into the ice water slits along the side of her neck opened up and she began to breathe under the water.

 **The kitchen in the base was attached to the dining area, it was not only a large room with long wooden tables and benches set up.** The room was dark aside from a couple lights by the doors and by a long severing table, which led back into the kitchen area. Karui walked into the room only to get hit by the smell of cooking, her belly rumbled as she moved toward the source of the smell. Sitting at one of the tables was a man she had not spoken to one on one yet, Kiba Inuzuka.

She moved toward him only to see that he had a large piece of smoked fish on the plate along with some simple white rice. In front of him was a large bottle of a golden liquid, which he poured into a smaller glass before taking a pull from the glass.

"If you want something to eat, there are still a couple of fish out there," said Kiba as he pointed toward the severing table. "Seams that everyone wants to do their own thing right now, so it is eat whenever you want."

"I have no problem with that," said Karui as she grabbed some dishes and a glass before picking up a fish for herself and some rice. She placed her tray across from Kiba before picking up the bottle, which was about 3/4th full of a golden liquid.

"Please tell me that is some sort of alcohol?" inquired Karui as she poured some of it into her own glass; she could already smell the alcohol.

"Yes, Fire Whiskey one of the strongest…" started Kiba only to have Karui down the drink in one go. "Damn and I thought I could throw it back."

"Maybe on a normal day I wouldn't have done that but…" started Karui

"It is far from a normal day." finished Kiba as he took a sip from his own drink. "It hasn't been a normal day since this whole thing started."

"You are right there," said Karui as she took a bite of the fish, she nodded her head. "Damn whoever cooked this did one hell of a good job."

"Thanks, I plan to smoke a brisket tomorrow, 18 hour cook for that," explained Kiba as he played with the simple white rice. "Too bad I can't cook anything else to save my life, but Hinata said she will handle that."

"Hell simple rice was hard to come by in our village." stated Karui as she drank some more, this time she did more slowly. The Whiskey had a smooth feel but had one hell of a smoky taste. "Now we have so much it is kind of strange."

"Well we have so much because we raided a whole village who's people are likely either dead or turned into demons." Stated Kiba "Kind of makes you wonder what the point is."

"What do you mean?" inquired Karui

"I mean what is the world going to be like after all this is done? Somehow I don't see the world going back to the way it was before, too many lives have been loss too many people have done horrible things just to survive." explained Kiba as he took a drink.

"Yes, I saw a couple of women fighting over a dog because they wanted it for it's meat." Stated Karui as Kiba gave her a look.

"You don't have to cover it up, we have all done something horrible you where one of the women fighting over the dead dog weren't you." stated Kiba as he looked at the red haired woman straight in her golden eyes.

"Yes and the dog wasn't dead yet," explained Karui as Kiba nodded his head.

"I have seen just as bad, back in the early days I saw an old man maybe sixty or seventy year old get beaten by a woman because he was eating from a can of baked beans." stated Kiba.

"And why didn't you stop her?" inquired Karui as the young man got a distance look in his eyes.

 **Flashback**

Kiba was breathing hard as he turned the corner after the woman he had just seen beat an old man bloody with his own cane. He had been stationed on the far corner when it happened and he had lost her for a moment but it was not hard to follow her path. He jumped over piles of trash, which was as tall as he was; an open door leading into an apartment building told him where she went. He stopped at the door and strapped on his oxygen tank and mask so that he could breathe without risk of infection. He followed the sound of metal scrapping against metal up to the second floor to a small apartment. The door was opened and as he entered, he pulled a kunai. He was waiting for the woman to jump out at him like a wild animal but when he moved through the apartment toward one of the bedrooms he found something that made him drop the kunai.

The woman he had just seen beat an old man for a can of beans was kneeling by a little bed, the bedding had flowers on it but it was now stained red with blood. The walls where a bright happy pink and had multiple drawings on it. Lying on the bed was a little girl maybe five years old, it was a horrible sight for anyone to see. Her face was covered with huge golf ball size blisters that where on the edge of exploding at any moment.

"It's ok, eat up." Said the woman with tears in her eyes as she scrapped the bottom of the can with a metal spoon which she feed the little girl. "Mommy is here, eat you will get better soon."

"Mommy it hurts." Said the girl in such a weak voice that sounded like a whisper but it was clearly all she could say.

"I know sweaty but it will get better I promise." said the woman as she reached under the bed to pull a long kitchen knife. "You will see Daddy soon and your sister."

"What about Stormy?" inquired the girl

"Your cat will be there too." Stated her mother as she finally noticed Kiba, she looked at him through tears filled eyes. "I will come with you once this is done."

"You don't have to do this." said Kiba

"Yes, I do." said the woman both of them knew what she was going to do and that the girl was beyond saving. "This is our home and this is where…."

"Not that I meant." explained Kiba as he picked the kunai back up. "You don't have to do this."

The woman cried before nodding her head.

"Mommy who are you talking too?" asked the girl as Kiba moved around to the other side of the bed. The boils around her eyes didn't allow her to see him which was good because all her focus was turned on her mother not him.

"No one dear, close your eyes and go to sleep," ordered the woman

"Will you sing a lullaby?" inquired the little girl as her mother began to sing a lullaby to her. Kiba held in his tears as the woman sung her daughter to sleep before kissing her forehead. She looked up him with deep blue eyes, before nodding her head.

Kiba closed his eyes for a moment before bringing the kunai down on the girl's neck. He hit the base of her spin which killed her instantly and as bloodless as he could reasonably do. The woman began to sob as Kiba cleaned the kunai before leaving the room.

"Thank you…." Said the woman in-between tears as Kiba reached the door as he passed by the kitchen on his way out the door, he saw the remains of what had to be Stormy on some of the dishes.

 **End flashback**

"I got back to the old man and I told him about the little girl and the mother giving her last meal." explained Kiba "He spat on me and told me why waste food on those who are already dead."

"Well at least you didn't make her kill her own daughter." said Karui "That is something."

"I was talking with a team that went to collect the dead girl's body and turns out the mother hung herself from the ceiling fan after I left," added Kiba as he took a long drink "Didn't make a damn difference."

"It did to her, it made it easier for her." added Karui

"Well this makes it easier for me." stated Kiba as he took another drink.

"Me too." answered Karui as she took a drink of her own. "I am kind of luckily my mom died on a mission three years ago and my grandmother passed away in her sleep last year, so I didn't have to see any of my family member died. Saw a lot of friends but that is true for everyone."

"And I am lucky because none of my close family members died from this flu." stated Kiba as Karui's eyes widened. "Yes, my mom, my sister hell my close cousins all came down with the flu but lived."

"What about your father?" inquired Karui

"Ran off when I was nine." explained Kiba "I haven't seen him or heard anything about him sense. My mom scared him off."

"She must be one scary woman." laughed Karui

"You have no idea." confirmed Kiba

 **Naruto had finished setting up the room, as he liked it; it was not much just a simple bed that he had taken from one of the stores.** It was made out of wood with built in draws where he placed his cloths and other items a simple headboard held a lamp and the bed was better than the one he had back at his apartment. He had a desk with a chair and against one corner, he had a sofa that cost as much as he had gotten in a month to live on before he became a ninja. He did not mess with painting the walls and the lamps and ceiling light was enough for him. He was finishing up and was about ready to go to the bathroom and take a shower when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Shit." cursed Naruto as he moved toward the door which lead into the bathroom which he now shared with his Demon sister. He knocked on the door, which only got his sister to yell through the door.

"I am taking a bath!"

"Damn it." cursed Naruto, his sister must of heard him since she added.

"Go to the hot springs, it will be almost as good as a bath." advised Meiko as Naruto moved away from the door. It actually was not that bad of an idea, only that the base hot spring was unisex so bathing suits was required. He grabbed his suit, which he had grabbed in the city above him and headed out the door.

 **Unaware of who was heading her way, Sakura put her own cloths in one of the lockers built into an adjourn room to the hatstrings**. It was a rather simple locker room a couple of benches with lockers built into the wall and down the center. A simple curtain allowed it to server as a locker room for both men and women. She put her cloths away and headed into the springs themselves, she let out a groan of complaint.

On the island only a few minutes away by boat was a world famous natural hot springs a place of luxury and were people would spend thousands to spend just a few hours at and this place was cheap. It had bad looking fake rocks along the walls; there was not even a false stone front down in the pool only concrete with tiles. There were seats along the walls of the 10x10 pool of hot water; steam was already filling up the room masking the room. A fake waterfall did come down one side of the room where the pool butted up against the far wall.

"At least Orochimaru sprung for that." Said Sakura as she removed the towel and placing it on a rack entered the hot water. It felt so good as she entered the water, it was just deep enough so that the water went up to the midline of her chest. She slowly knelt down letting the water rise all the way up to her neckline before going all the way under. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the hot water on her body. She heard only the rumbling sound of the waterfall not the sound of a locker closing in the other room. When she came up, she moved toward a spot on the far wall away from the door.

"I have to talk to Naruto-kun about the situation with the demons." Said Sakura outload to herself as she took a seat on the beach by the waterfall. In a siting position the water came up to her shoulders.

"What about the demons?" inquired a voice as Sakura's eyes snapped open and she turned toward the door, she could see through the mist and instantly cursed herself for speaking outload. Naruto was standing there by the door was the man she had just added the kun to only a few seconds ago.

"Naruto, I didn't hear you come in." stated Sakura

"Well I wasn't trying to sneak up on you." laughed Naruto with a smile that warmed Sakura's heart and caused butterflies to fill her belly. "What about the demons?"

"Wait why you aren't in the man's hot springs?" inquired Sakura

"Because Orochimaru is a cheap son of a bitch and only put in a single one," explained Naruto with a slight laugh as he opened the towel which he had wrapped around his waist to show an orange swim trunks with black flames around the bottom. "That is why I am in a swim suit."

" _And he looks good in one."_ added Inner Sakura as Sakura's green eyes flicked down to the orange swimsuit with black flames along the bottom. He was built like a swimmer powerful but not over the top, he had muscles and while he didn't have a six-pack it was close enough to make no matter.

"I hope you are in one too Sakura-chan, if you aren't I can leave." said Naruto as Sakura blushed.

"I am in a suit," said Sakura "I just forgot."

"That is fine." said Naruto as he got into the water and did almost the same thing she did, dunking his head to get his hair wet. "My sister is using the shower so that is why I am here, but that still is avoiding the main issue what about the demons?"

Sakura took a breath and tried to figure out how to say it.

"Fuck it, Tsunade always say to get to the point, Naruto your parents said they couldn't come to you because someone in the Leaf would kill you." said Sakura "I was talking with Meiko and I know who it was."

"Let me guess Iruka-sensei." stated Naruto calmly as Sakura's eyes widened. "I knew it had to be someone who had was close too and who I would trust that limited who it could be. The 3rd was out because if the demons had access to the Hokage back then they would have done this whole thing a long time ago. That left Iruka-sensei, Ayame and her father. Ayame and her father wouldn't get them the information they needed from the ninja core while Shizune was gone and why put two spies on the same job it is waste so it had to be Iruka."

" _Damn, he figured that calmly. He is wrong but he did it rationally,"_ thought Sakura _"He is maturing."_

"I can't believe that Iruka would betray me but it is the only one that made any sense," explained Naruto "It would give the demons access to the ninja core of the Leaf and he did sleep with Shizune."

"Wait, he did Shizune always denied that." Inquired Sakura

"That is what he told me, something about some medical conference." confirmed Naruto as he dipped a towel into the water and placed it on his head. He moved to the corner beside to Sakura, he leaned his head back and let the towel rest on his head. "Still he betrayed us all."

"Actually as far as I know he didn't." said Sakura as Naruto took off the towel and looked at her. "It was Ayame and her father."

"What?" inquired Naruto as those deep blue eyes blinked in surprise.

"Meiko said that Ayame's father came by to rub the fact that he knew better than your father does in his face," explained Sakura

"That doesn't sound like him; he was always kind and made sure I had food in my belly. People used to boycott his stand but he kept doing it. Don't know where he got the money to keep it going while I feeding me for whatever I could pay him," stated Naruto as his eyes widened in understanding. Suddenly red chakra became to pour out of him; the chakra was so hot it actually caused the water to turn to a slight boil. His eyes turned too silted between blinks and he slammed his fist against the water causing a large splash. "Those sons of bitches they only feed me because they could have poisoned my food at any moment. They were only there to stab me in the back if the order came down. Damn, I even though Ayame had a crush on me for a while."

"Um…maybe you missed the hints but Ayame isn't interested in men she is interested in women." explained Sakura as Naruto started laughing, slowly the chakra faded away and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Well I always bad at telling when someone liked me like that and when they didn't." explained Naruto "Remember what is her name Tamaki, I thought she had a crush on me when she had it for Sasuke and Shion, I thought she wanted to be friends but she wanted to have my child."

" _Add Hinata to that."_ thought Sakura

" _Add ourselves to that."_ Added Inner Sakura

"Well I wonder how many of them are still alive?" said Naruto in a sad voice.

"I don't know about Tamaki but last reports were that the Land of Demon was holding out pretty well compared to other nations but they have a small population and a lot of isolated temples which may not have been touched by the virus." said Sakura "But those reports are old."

"A lot of the reports are likely old." added Naruto "I wonder if Ayame and her father where demons who all else were demons all along and who has already been turned? How many people have been lying an wait to bring down humanity?"

"No way to really tell, we don't really know if your parents are alive after that chakra explosion." added Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"I try not to think about that, but I don't know how to explain it but I am almost sure that the answer is that they are alive." stated Naruto "Foolish I know, I believed my parents where dead for years and now I know they are alive with no evidence."

"It is only natural; I believe my parents are alive." added Sakura as her thoughts turned to her own parents.

"Well they were out at sea so they could have avoided the flu," stated Naruto with a reassuring smile, Sakura shook her head. "What is wrong?"

"At the hospital we found that the first couple who brought the flu here came from the cruise ship my parents went too." explained Sakura as she looked down at the steaming water. "Their ship was infected before they even got onboard; they were likely among the first victims."

"Or they could have gotten it on the docks or in a shop at the docks, not on the ship itself." added Naruto in a vain attempt to raise Sakura's hopes.

"Thanks for trying but the simple answer is normally the right one, my parents walked onto an infected ship." stated Sakura "This flu is scary good at infecting people at least we are all semi-safe down here, we all have made it through the flu."

"Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something." Said Naruto as he turned to look at her and she did the same. Their eyes meet as he took a breath. "Sasuke has a the flu."

"What?" inquired Sakura

"Karin has some healing ability that is keeping him alive and he has some hedge to keep up appearance of being healthy." explained Naruto "Sasuke says he has to keep using Karin's healing ability to stay alive and she wants him. I am sorry, maybe when you find a cure you can get him back."

"Why?" inquired Sakura "Karin is welcomed to him."

Naruto blinked as he looked at her.

"Things change Naruto," explained Sakura as she took a breath. "Looking back I was such a fool, Sasuke is a cold unfeeling monster he has always been like that. I fell for a false front and I believed that I could change him and you can't change someone as dark as he is."

"You can change him Sakura-chan, with someone like you who can't lose at getting the man you want." Said Naruto "The man you deserve, you just have to take action and I am sure he will come to you."

For a moment nothing happened, Naruto was about to say something when Sakura moved. He thought she was leaving the hot springs when suddenly he found the woman of his dreams sitting his hips. She was wearing a simple red bikini which held what he had always guess to be C cup breasts behind them. They where trimmed with white and while simple the red worked great with her green eyes. Her green eyes where burning with something he had not seen before, wanting.

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto his body shaking even as his manhood hardened and his mind filled with ideas that would have belonged more in Jiraiya's books. "What…what are you doing?"

"I am taking you up on your advice, Naruto-kun you said to go after the man I wanted." purred Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes. Those deep blue eyes where as wide as dinner plates as he tried to figure out what to do, she did not know when she started moving but she did. Slowly she moved his lips toward his and placed a kiss on his lips. At first, he did not return the kiss which caused a spark of fear in the pit of her stomach then he started to return the kiss. More than that his hands which had been resting on the bench moved to her side, he rested them on her sides not wanting to go someplace that would cause this to end.

Slowly she pulled away to get a breath but was still close enough for their foreheads to touch, for a moment both of them forgot about the outside world that they were in an underground base, that they were trying to find a cure to a deadly flu, that demons where taking over the world and turning people into demons. None of that mattered only each other and this moment right now. This time Naruto moved in first and planted a kiss on her lips, she then guilded his hands down to her waste near the strings that held the bottom of the suit on. When they separated for the third time, it was Sakura who spoke up.

"Let's head to my room." whispered Sakura into his ear as Naruto's heart began to race like a racehorse, but before he knew it, he stood up with Sakura in his arms and began to move across the hot spring. She yet out a yip in surprise but didn't resist as he began to carry her across the spring.

The two of them where kissing like made people as Naruto began to carry Sakura across the hot springs toward the stairs once there they could go to either his or her room and go from there. Nothing else really mattered as Sakura ran her hands through his hair, her legs where wrapped around his waist and his hands where on her but holding her up. Suddenly his foot hit a raised drain at the center of the hot springs; he fell forward as both of them crashed down into the hot spring.

"Shit." cursed Naruto as he broke the surface, Sakura had broken the surface a few seconds before him. Her pink hair was dropping over her eyes. He half expected Sakura to be angry but instead she laughed.

"What is that saying? Throw some cold water on that or something along those lines, it isn't cold but it works" laughed Sakura as she moved the hair out of her eyes and stood up and moved on her own out of the hot springs. Naruto watched her get out of the water, the liquid sticking to her skin and the red fabric of her swimsuit.

" _Damn it. I can't believe it is over, I can't believe it even happened."_ cursed Naruto to himself as Sakura got out of the water, she stopped at the last step and turned to look over her shoulder. For a moment Naruto just looked at her, she did not have the large breasts of Hinata or even the legs of Ino, but she was perfect all the way around. Shapley womanly legs, a strong ton stomach, an ass to die for, a well-endowed chest and her eyes, he loved those green eyes and the pink hair. Everything worked together so well, and for a moment he wondered if a goddess had somehow appeared in front of him.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura in a purr as she licked her lips "My room ten minutes."

"10 minutes." confirmed Naruto hiding his disappointment at the wait, he failed.

"10 minutes." confirmed Sakura as she gave him a playful smile that sent a chill down his spin. "It will be worth the wait."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think you know what is going to go to happen next chapter. Until then next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 In the Night**

Minato Namikaze stood in front of the mirror in the master bedroom, he was brushing his teeth his new teeth. The only benefit he has found in the change was that one of his back tooth which had been knocked out when he was a genin had come back after he had been transformed. Aside from that he saw no real benefit. He spat out the toothpaste and finished with some mouthwash before going into the bedroom flipping the lights off as he went. He knew he should have considered himself lucky he had power while most of the village outside of the center of the village did not. He would have traded it away in an instant to have his two children in the house with him and his wife.

Kushina had lied down on her side the bed and was flipping through a photo album that been in their son's apartment. He lied down beside his wife and moved to put his arm around her as best he could with his injuries.

"We will find them, Kushina." promised Minato "We will find our children and bring them home."

"We should have begged them to fake Naruto's death and give him back to us," stated Kushina as she looked at some of the photos of their son as a little boy. She turned the page only to see him as a young man standing beside a pink haired woman in red along with Kakashi and a pale man dressed in black. "He isn't a kid anymore he is a young man."

"Yes, he is but is still our little boy and we will bring him home and to his family." reassured Minato as his wife placed the album on the nightstand beside a photo of Meiko and turned off the light and rolled over and placed her kitsune face on his chest.

"Hopefully we can go out and find them soon." said Kushina

"Soon, thanks to demon healing ability and until then we will just have to trust others to look for them." reassured Minato as he ran his hand down his wife's back.

 **Karui walked into her room after multiple drinks and felt the need to crash on the bed and go to sleep, with some luck she may avoid the hangover in the morning.** First, she felt that she needed to take a shower to clean off. She gathered her stuff and unlocked the door and was instantly hit by a bone chilling cold, it was so cold that she could see her breath. A thin layer of ice sat on the surface of the tub.

"What the hell?" inquired Karui as suddenly movement below the water caused her to lean over and look through the ice, her eyes widened as she saw what had become of her teammate. Her hand dove toward the ice to pull her friend out of the water and save her from drowning. When she did her hand smashed against the solid ice and bounced off, the skin busting open and causing hot red blood to run down her hand.

"Damn…" cursed Karui as she turned back to Samui expected to see lifeless eyes in her suicide attempt, only the eyes where not lifeless they were full of life. A thin clear second eyelid could be seen across her eyes, Samui pushed up breaking the ice with ease. She yawned a bit and turned to look at the stunned Karui.

"What the fuck?" inquired Karui as water ran down Samui's neck, that is when she saw that water was flowing out of her neck not just running down it. "You have gills?"

"I guess so, I must have fallen asleep." Said Samui as she stood up and grabbed a towel. "Thanks for trying to save me, but it weren't needed."

"How was I supposed to know that and why is it so damn cold?" snapped Karui

"It's cold?" inquired Samui as she noticed that she could see Karui's breath but she couldn't see her own. She felt comfortable, like she was standing on a warm beach under the summer sun. "Well you said I am a Rhyuu and there are stories about ice dragons, I must be one of those."

"Sure, but why would an ice dragon have gills…" started Karui before shaking her head "Why the hell am I asking that, now I just want to take a shower and after this I need another drink before bed."

"No problem, the shower is all yours," said Samui as she moved toward her own bedroom.

"Can you unplug the shower, that water is ice cold," stated Karui as she looked at the ice cold water, Samui didn't move back into the room and instead locked the door to her room. Karui cursed as she reached through the water, biting her teeth as she reached in and pulled the plug letting the water out. The water had to be so far below freezing that she was amazed that it Samui did not become stuck in a block of ice. As the water dropped she picked up a piece of broke ice, it was a good inch to inch and a half thick. Karui turned on the water and pushed it as hot as she could make it to help speed up the melting. "Damn she has changed."

 **Outside the room, Naruto walked across the common room and headed not to Sakura's room where he wanted to go but to his own room.** He needed to grab some things but he did not notice until he was halfway across the room that Sasuke was sitting at one of the tables which could be found in the room. The two men locked eyes as Sasuke stood up and Naruto stopped in his tracks and waited as his old teammate walked up to him. The two men stood in the center of the common area, just looking at each other Sasuke's eyes turned into a sharingan as Naruto's eyes turned silted but remained blue. Neither one of them expected a fight but their common anger toward each other came out.

"Judging by how fast Sakura rushed past and how fast you just came up, I am assuming something happened." Stated Sasuke as Naruto blushed a bit giving away the answer. "I see, well that doesn't matter to me, I have to go pleasure Karin so you are free to do whatever you want."

"I am free to do what I want without your permission," stated Naruto

"So you are, but know this the bedroom walls are soundproofed so you will not be heard." stated Sasuke "The soundproof is however only one way, you can heard voices coming in but anything going out is muffled and hard to hear."

"I see, thank you." Said Naruto not sure what else to say, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I should be thanking you, you get that Pink hair weakling to stop coming after me that is a victory all within itself in my view." Stated Sasuke as Naruto glared at him with his silted eyes.

"I told her about how you have the flu." Reported Naruto as Sasuke's eyes narrowed "And how Karin is keeping you alive with some justu."

"I see." grumbled Sasuke "I guess that is not so bad, as long as it remains with her. I don't want everyone knowing about the flu."

"I will tell Sakura in the morning but I want to know something." offered Naruto "How can you hide that you a sick."

"A hedge." stated Sasuke as if Naruto was an idiot. "You know what a hedge is? You were dead last in class but I thought you would know that."

"I know that but Fu and I can see through your hedge but not even Meiko can't." stated Naruto "I assume you are using a stabilizing seal to hold the hedge but even so I saw through Shizune's I should see through yours."

"You are correct, I am using a sealing justu to hold the hedge." laughed Sasuke as he tapped a sliver ring, which was not something he normally wore. "I took it off a demon I killed and decided to use it my hedge up; I'll let you figure out how that works but I would bet the combination of human and demon chakra likely is the answer, hell it even works during sex."

"Sasuke-kun." came a voice behind Naruto.

"Looks like I have to go do my duty." stated Sasuke with no joy or love in his voice as he moved toward the room he moved off toward the bedroom he and Karin shared. On some levels, he felt sorry for Karin, Sasuke did not care about her he only wanted her to stay alive not even for sex. Yet on a different level, he did not feel sorry for her because if what Sasuke said was true, she knew all this and still wanted to trade her life sustaining justu for sex. The idea of sex came rushing back into his mind as he turned his focus back toward Sakura and himself.

 **Sakura looked at herself in the mirror; she had all but run back to the room and had grabbed the scroll containing the sealed items she had picked up at the lingerie/sex shop on the surface**. When she had picked them up she had not really expected to use them so soon but she was. She knew what she wanted and got it out; before she moved to get it on she formed a hand sign and did a quick justu. When she finished her body seamed very normally however she knew that she had just made it 99.7 chance that she would not get pregnant within 24 hours. She would take some birth control pills just be on the safe side but that was just back up. With that done, she went to work to get things ready.

 **In another matching bathroom Karin was doing almost the same thing, she was getting ready to have some fun with Sasuke, only he was already in the bedroom.** Aside from that she didn't mess with the birth control justu or even the birth control pills in fact she did the opposite she formed a totally different hand sign and took some pills that were supposed to help her conceive. With that done she was ready.

 **Naruto moved back into his room and began to search through his scrolls it did not take him long to find the box of condoms.** He knew how they worked, he was Jiraiya's student after all but he still found himself rereading the instructions on the box. Finally, he shoved some into a pants pocket and with hands shaking, he moved out of his room and across the common room. Naruto's heart was racing as his eyes danced around the common room, it was empty now and so he headed toward Sakura's door. He stopped in front of the door and paused, his hand was shaking as he double-checked and then triple checked to make sure he had the right room and the right time. Finally, he knocked on the door.

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto

"Come in." said Sakura as Naruto's heart raced, he entered to find a rather simple room not unlike his own. The bed was not over the top and was in one corner of the room so one part of the bed was against the wall. It was a full size bed which had a simple headboard with an alarm clock and a lamp on top, a dresser had been set up along with a desk. The bed covering was red and three pillows covered the top of the bed. A scented candle burned on both the dresser and the desk filling the room with a strawberry scent. It was simple but it was what he expected from Sakura. The only thing missing was Sakura-chan, her heard movement coming from the bathroom. He turned toward the door only to stop dead in his tracks, there standing in the doorway was something he had always wanted to see but never thought he would see.

Naruto did not know what to think or even if he trusted his own eyes at the moment, Sakura had come out of the bathroom in a white robes, she had closed the door and locked it before removing the robe. That is when Naruto's heart stopped and his eyes widened as he tried to take in everything before his eyes. It was red, of course, it was it was her favorite color and it went great with her eyes but more than the color stood out to Naruto it was what it was, lingerie. It was in two main pieces and while simple, it was the sexiest addition to the woman of his dreams. It was a simple red silk bra, which was semi see through and was held together at the front with two crises crossed silver broches in the shape of flowers. The bottom was just as simple with matching broaches on the right side for easy removal. Red fish next stockings ran up her legs and attached to the bottom of the lingerie.

" _I think he likes it."_ joked Inner Sakura as her eyes flicked down to the rather large bulge in the front of Naruto's pants.

Sakura smiled as she moved toward him and with a gentle push made him sit down upon the bed. She leaned forward and kissed him as she he moved his hand down to her hip and swung her around to lay her down on the bed.

Naruto gently lied her down, and got on top of her but didn't press his body against hers instead he supported himself on the bed with one hand while touching her cheek with the other. For a moment he just looked into those green eyes, her pink hair was splayed out around her like a crown but he made no move to kiss her or advance the action, instead he knelt there.

" _What the hell is he waiting for?"_ yelled Inner Sakura as she became impenitent. _"Does he want an open letter or something?"_

Then she saw his eyes, those blue orbs which where framed by his blonde locks they had a look of love but also of concern and uncertainly.

" _He is afraid,"_ thought Sakura

" _Of what?"_ inquired Inner Sakura _"It isn't size, we can feel that sucker pressing against us already."_

" _Of rejection."_ finished Sakura as she lifted up her hand and brought it up against his cheek.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure?" inquired Naruto, she knew if she said no that he wouldn't hold it against her, that he would shallow his pride and leave, he was kind he was gentle he was Naruto. She smiled as she brought the hand around the back on his neck and pulled him down toward her until they where face to face, nose to nose then looking him straight in the eyes she said the only thing which could have possibly been better then yes.

"Believe it." Said Sakura as she kissed him, Naruto instantly returned the kiss as he lowered himself a bit making it easier for him to press his body against hers. They where both moving gently, it was the first for both of them and they took it slow and passionate. Naruto parted from the kiss and sat up a bit and pulled his own shirt over his head before returning to the kiss, Sakura for her part moved one hand across his back while the other dove for his belt and to her amazement she undid it for the first try and pulled it off. Their shoes where kicked off as they both moved more onto the bed. Naruto's kisses moved down from her lips and began to run down her neck, his hands began to move down her sides as he went causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Then Naruto surprised her and slipped his hands under the space caused by her arching her back. He pulled her up and moved so that her back was to the wall, she didn't mind, her body was screaming in pleasure as Naruto brought his kissing down to the base of her neck and placed a play bite on the base of her neck.

"Lower…" moaned Sakura in pleasure as she ran her hand's through his golden locks as Naruto kissed the skin above her right breast, then she jumped a bit as Naruto rubbed his hand against her womanhood with his hand. Only the thin fabric of the red silk separating them.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan, you said lower." chuckled Naruto as Sakura used her feet against the wall to force Naruto backwards onto the bed with her on top. She moved up until their faces where together again.

"What are you going to do now Naruto-kun?" purred Sakura as she leaned a bit and placed a play bite on his ear causing Naruto to wince a bit in surprise. She moved down his cheek bone planting kisses as his hands moved to pull down his pants and he kicked them off sending them flying across the room to some place he didn't care. They know where both in nothing but lingerie and boxers. Sakura pulled out of the kisses after she placed a final play bite on the same spot on the base of the neck. Her hands ran down his chest as his manhood pressed against her womanhood, the fabrics of the boxers and the lingerie separating the two of them.

Sakura knelt there her legs on either side of his hips, her fingers brushed down his chest, his muscles tensing as she passed over and the thin blonde hair which where almost invisible on his chest where standing on hand. She brought her hands up to the front of her bra and the locks, which held it on. She was about to do in when Naruto gave her a look.

"Do you want to do it Naruto-kun?" purred Sakura Naruto didn't have to be asked again as he pushed himself up and kissed Sakura again as his hands worked the two locks, it took him two tries but it became undone and with one quick move Sakura shrugged out of it while Naruto pulled it down off her shoulders. To her amazement Naruto didn't look straight at her chest but instead started to plant kisses down her neck and then one of his hands found her breast and began to massage one of them causing her to moan his name.

For a moment, Naruto stopped his kiss and smiled as he heard Sakura moan his name in pleasure, a pervert grin as he decided to move even lower. One of his hands slipped unnoticed under the bottom string and ran his bare hand across her wet womanhood.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto slipped first one finger and then multiple fingers inside her and began to move in and out. Sakura moaned even loader as he increased his speed and began to channel some chakra to cover his hands. She climaxed and fell a little bit resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled his fingers out. For a moment he just enjoyed having Sakura pressed against him, suddenly Sakura began to move as her own smaller hand slipped under his boxers and wrapped around his manhood.

"Time for me to return the favor." said Sakura with a grin of her own as she moved her hands to work Naruto's boxers off and with some help from Naruto his boxers joined her top on the floor of the bedroom.

" _My God, look at the size."_ Said Sakura

" _Yes."_ confirmed Inner Sakura with joy as Sakura licked her lips and moved her hand down and wrapped her fingers around him. She began to move her hand up and down the shaft and to make it even more intense she channeled chakra over her hand, this increased the blood flow to his member and thanks to her skills with chakra control she could even control the strength of the chakra so that it moved on its own. Sakura smiled as Naruto began to moan her name, she felt a pulse as Naruto reached his climate and then with a burst his seed came over her hand. She did not mind, instead she focused on the look of pure bliss on the man she loves face.

For a moment both of just lied their on the bed, Naruto on his back looking up at a topless Sakura and Sakura was looking down at a naked Naruto. She ran her hand down his chest again, as Naruto ran his hand down one of her legs and with one quick move undid the two locks which held her own bottom on. That fell away also forgotten the moment it was off the bed.

"Fuck." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at him surprised and offended. "I left the condones in my pants."

"Don't worry." laughed Sakura as she pulled a condom almost magically, then with skills she pulled it over him. With that done the two of them took a moment to just look at each other before finally Sakura moved and touch Naruto's cheek that was seen as a go sign as he moved one hand to the back of her neck and another one to the small of her back. They both did not stop looking into each others eyes, deep blue looking into bright green and bright green looking into deep blue. Naruto laid her down gently onto the bed and he brushed himself against her. Naruto entered her as the same moment he kissed the base of her neck, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs against his hips. From there it baser instants took over as both of them began to climb to levels of pleasure that either one of them thought possible. Then as one both of them reached their climax and then they started to come down from their height.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto between breaths as Sakura responded by kissing him.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I am sorry it took me so long to realize it." answered Sakura as they kissed again, that started the whole experience again.

 **In another room Karin let out a sigh of joy as Sasuke finished, a wave of joy and pleasure run through her body as the man she loved pulled out of her.** She had gotten the most expensive four-post wooden bed with a silk canopy and a headboard full of hand-craved flowers. It was worthy of the most upscale hotel in the land of fire and the Daimyo the richest man in the land of fire himself likely did not have anything better. It was a fully romantic setting worthy of any honeymoon room in any top of the line resort.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." moaned Karin as Sasuke turned his back to her and rolled over and without a word or attempting to embrace the woman he had just had sex with. Instead, he closed his eyes and went to sleep his duty done.

 **Later back in Sakura's room, Naruto held Sa kura close as they took a break both of them where awake and just looking at each other in the eyes.** Both of them where breathing slowly and deeply as they both regained some strength and letting their bodies get a rest, while they enjoyed the moment. One of Sakura's fingers tranced his whisker marks, as she looked from his eyes to his cheeks.

"You know, I am glad you can't grow a beard you would look kind of weird with one," noted Sakura with a playful laugh as she harkened back to the stream they came across on their way here. "And your whisker marks gives your face something, I love and a beard would hide that.

"Well good thing I can't seem to grow one." laughed Naruto as his hands danced around her back tracing the line of her spin toward the small of her back. Sakura lowered her head and rested it on Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat; she couldn't force the doctor out of her mind as she noted that the beat was strong and healthy. Suddenly she felt warmth spread from the small of her back, she knew what it was but it still surprised her.

"You know some massages Justus? You surprise me again Naruto-kun." inquired Sakura as Naruto used his chakra to massage the muscles in her back. Naruto gave her a foxy smile which earned him a kiss, the quick kiss turned into something more as their bodies and minds decided that the rest was over and it was time for another round. Sakura knew she would be very tired in the morning, most of all because she had to go to work in a few hours but she did not care.

 **Well I am going onto vacation so I will not be updating until I get back. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 The Rising Sun**

The sound of water coming through the walls caused Sakura to open her eyes, for a brief moment she could not remember where she was and what happened. By the fog of sleep left her and the memories of passion of the night before came back, a smile crossed her face as she remembered everything they had done. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep until Naruto woke up and then did a repeat of the night before. Then she saw the time, she had to get up and get ready to work in five minutes, she could buy some time because Ino was in the shower and she would use it after her but she would have to leave Naruto too soon for her welcome. She slowly got up and left Naruto's embrace and moved to gather her items. This was easy considering there was only four parts to the lingerie, bra, panties and two fish net stockings. She put that away and grabbed some of the new cloths she had gotten at from the city; it was a simple red V-neck top with sand colored shorts. She had found some new boots but they were open toe instead of closed and they were not reinforced for combat. These where civilian cloths not ninja cloths. She waited until the sound of water ended and making sure, she had on her normal sleeping cloths she stepped into the bathroom. To see Ino was finishing her hair and was already fully dressed.

"Forehead I thought you would be up before me?" inquired Ino

"I didn't get much sleep." answered Sakura hoping that Ino hadn't seen Naruto when she opened the door. She did not really care if Ino knew but if Ino knew she would tell people and Hinata would find out, that would create drama. Drama on a normal day was a pain but in a bunker when they were, trying to save humanity was something to avoid.

"I can understand that." said Ino as she leaned back against the simple sink and pulled a condom wrapper out of the trash. "I found this in the trash bin."

" _Shit."_ cursed Sakura as a memory came flooding back.

 **Flashback**

Sakura opened her eyes in a darkened room, with a deep breath she inhaled the scent of Naruto and their lovemaking. She found that she was lying on her side with her head nuzzled in the cruck on Naruto's neck, they were wrapped up in an embrace which caused a sense of peace and safety over her. She never wanted to leave this place but a primal need took over her. She slowly undid herself from Naruto's embrace and moved toward the bathroom, as she did she had to move around the pieces of cloths they had forgotten in their lovemaking. In the darkness, she did not avoid them all as her foot came down on something.

She moved into the bathroom and found that she had stepped on a condom wrapper. She rolled her eyes and threw it into a trash bin without a second thought and went to the bathroom. When she was done she started to wash her hands, she looked up to see her hair was a mess from Naruto's hands moving through them. She then moved away from the sink and headed back to bed and to Naruto.

 **End Flashback**

" _I had that stuck to my foot and tossed it in the trash."_ Cursed Sakura

"So no answers forehead?" inquired Ino before laughing at her best friend. "Well I am not that surprise I kind of jumped this on you but we are friends, hell we are like sisters so this hurts. You could tell me, I would have told you."

"Sorry Ino, but I am trying to avoid drama with Hinata, you know how you like to talk." explained Sakura as Ino nodded her head.

"Well there goes my next question, it is Naruto. I thought so but you can never be sure maybe you have Kiba in the bed back there," laughed Ino at the face her best friend made at the idea of Kiba. "Well was it good?"

A smile crossed Sakura's face, which was all the answer Ino needed.

"Well then, if this happens again give me a warning I don't want to walk in on the two of you doing it. I may walk through memories but I don't want that one." stated Ino as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Same can be true for you I don't want to walk in on Sai and you." stated Sakura

"Well first I need to get Sai in bed, but that shouldn't be hard if I put my mind to it. He doesn't understand women or some of the most basic human relationships but that can be worked on and he seems interested." explained Ino "How did you get Naruto to come back with you?" 

"We kind of ran into each other in the hot spring and started talking and he told me that he had trouble telling when someone was interested in him." explained Sakura before laughing. "He didn't even know Ayame was a lesbian, so I gave him something he couldn't misunderstood. I got on his lap and kissed him and it went from there."

Ino laughed before shaking her head.

"Well I need to finish getting ready and so do you. You can't spend all day screwing Naruto or else all of humanity will pay the price." stated Ino "And you would want to get Naruto's out of your room, it is early enough that everyone else is likely asleep and if he walks out of your room the secret is out."

"Alright." confirmed Sakura wanting to go back to bed and Naruto, instead she put her stuff on the small counter by the sink and turned on the shower. Her shampoo and other items were already in the shower along with Ino's. She turned the water to hot as it could go and within moments, a fine steam filled the bathroom. She put her head under the water and began what was on the surface a normal shower but it wasn't first was that she had just lost her virginity to the man she loves on any other day that would be enough to cause her to spend the whole day smiling. She could not because of the massive task that was before her.

She was so focused on what she had to dothat she never heard the door open, she would curse herself later because he hadn't sensed him like her ninja training should have. She had not even heard him until the shower curtain opened and he stepped in behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." greeted Naruto the water began to run down his body as well as She was about to protest the interruption of her personal time but Naruto began to run his hands down her sides. He used a rather simple massage justu that any medical student would learn in their first few months, she herself knew much better ones but coming from him it felt better then all of them. "Why don't we conserve some water. We never know when we may run out."

"We are under the single largest freshwater lake in the world," countered Sakura but she made no effort to force him out, instead she leaned back into him rubbing herself against him as his hands moved up and down her. She raised her leg as Naruto ran one of his hands down her side and rubbed her ass lifting her up a bit to make it easier for him to kiss the side of her neck. His other hand moved to her breast, the warm water ran down both of them as he massage her breast. She tilted her head back and rested it against Naruto's shoulder as she felt his manhood pressed hard against her. She knew that if she said yes, they would be back in bed within moments and they would likely not even had waited to get to the bed. She wanted to say yes, her body screamed for her to say yes but she knew she couldn't.

"I can't Naruto-kun, I have to work on a cure." explained Sakura

"I know." confirmed Naruto with some pain in his voice but with understanding in his voice. "But I can help you get ready can't I?"

He never gave her a chance to refuse as he pulled one hand away from her hand grabbed her shampoo and began to wash her body. All the while running her hands down her side and cleaning her in such a way that part of her wanted to forget about working on a cure to save all of humanity and instead drag Naruto back to the bedroom and stay there all day. Finally, the last of the shampoo was washed away and he reached over and turned off the water. For a while the two of them both of them in the nude stood in the shower with water dripping off their bodies.

"So Sakura-chan." said Naruto into her ear as she leaned back into him, the hot water dripping down both of their bodies. Her knees were still weak from the waves of pleasure that had washed over her body during the shower. "Can I come back tonight?"

"No…" moaned Sakura as Naruto eyes widened a bit, then she turned her head a bit and looked at him as best as she could in the best position she could without actually turning around. There was playfulness in her green eyes. "Can I come to your place instead Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at the little twist Sakura had just done to him, she was playing with him and he loved it.

"Anytime Sakura-chan." confirmed Naruto as he kissed her. She pulled away and turned to face him head on, giving him another kiss as her hand ran down his chest.

"I have to go work on saving humanity, why don't you head back to your room get some more sleep and I will see you later." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, I should sleep in my bed." Confirmed Naruto as she turned to leave his hand shot out and grabbed her hand causing her to turn toward him. "Sorry Sakura-chan, two things I forgot to tell you, first Sasuke doesn't want people to know about his sickness."

"I can somewhat understand that, we don't want to cause panic even though they knew they where safe from the red flu but why risk it." Confirmed Sakura as she tied a towel around her body, she smiled as she looked at Naruto watching her in the mirror as she worked her hair. "What is the second thing?"

"I love you." said Naruto with a smile which instantly caused a smile to come across her face before the two of them shared one more kiss before she left. Naruto himself got dressed as best he could before heading out the door and across the common room and into his own room. He fell upon the bed and smiled at the nights events and looked at his own clock, he hit the nap button and set it for two hours. As he closed his eyes, he smile grew wider as he remembered every detail about the night as he closed his eyes he heard his sister moving in her room.

"I thought the rooms where sound proof…" thought a tired Naruto but put that issue aside as sleep claimed him.

 **Elsewhere in the base Sakura was also smiling as she began her work on the finding a cure, to her amazement she wasn't the last person to arrive in fact it was Karin who arrived late almost 20 minutes after the agreed upon start time.** Karin made no move to apologize to her two coworkers and instead went to work on her own project. All three women worked in almost total silence with the only sound that was not related to medical technology coming from the coffee machine in the corner of the room.

Sakura herself knew that each of them was looking into the virus in different ways, Karin was charging head on into studying the virus inside human cells and gaining a better understanding that way. Ino was double-checking Shizune's work in case she hid something important in the files from the Leaf, as for herself she was looking into the demons themselves and their DNA structure to find how they are immune to the virus.

The main issue facing Sakura was her limited number of demon samples, she had in total three samples. One was Samui who was a Rhyuu, Meiko who was a kitsune and a dead man who according to Meiko was a Joroguma basically a vampire. She also had samples from both Naruto and Fu, they would be key to finding the differences between human DNA and demon DNA that allowed the demons to live through the flu while humans died.

She had hoped that there would be something that jumped out with the samples, something that was shared between the three samples that would explain how all three where safe from the virus. The thing was that all three DNA samples where so different it was hard to find anything that was similar between the three of them. In fact they were each closer to normal humans then there where to each other. Samui's DNA was very different then Meiko's and both of them where different then the vampire like demon.

She lifted her mug of coffee to her lips as the task became harder then even she thought. It made no sense, the demons samples at least the three samples she had were so different from each other she couldn't find anything that jumped out as something that would make them safe from the virus but not humans.

" _Looks like I will have to do it the hard way."_ Thought Sakura as she restarted the tests and began to break down the DNA samples of Naruto, Fuu and herself. The computer which was top of the line was task with running so many samples for Karin, Ino and herself that each of them of had multiple samples to run and breaking down whole DNA profiles took a lot of power. So much she only had enough space in her share of computer power to run three profiles at a time. I hope that seeing differences between humans with demon chakra and a normal human will show her something.

 **Karui rolled out of her bed and instantly hated her choice, her head was pounding and she knew what had happened.** She had drunk too much and was paying the price for that. She turned her head toward the clock only to see that it was just past 5 in the morning. Slowly she sat up and slipped a pair of sandals on her feet and headed out of the room, she needed something to make her head stop pounding and the most likely place she would find that was in the kitchen the and medicine cabinet there.

The common room was dark and there was no sign of life, she moved down the hallway and past a couple of blast doors and into the dinning room, the kitchen was right behind it. To her amazement there was lights on in the kitchen and the smell of cooking meat filled the air.

"Ah...you're up early." came a laughing voice as Karui turned to see Kiba standing there in a black pair of shorts and a deep brown shirt.

"I could say the same to you," countered Karui as Kiba gave her a questioning look. "I just needed something to drink."

"If you just needed that you could have used water from the sink." countered Kiba before a grin covered his face. "I know what you really need."

"What?" inquired Karui as Kiba moved into the kitchen and came out moments later with a bottle of golden liquid and two shot glasses.

"Some hair of the dog that bit you." explained Kiba as he poured two glasses of golden whiskey; he took his own shot while Karui looked at it. Finally she downed the drink in one go and slammed it upside down on the severing table which sat between them.

"Fine, I needed that." admitted Karui "But why the hell are you up, you drank almost as much as me."

"True, but I weigh more then you." explained Kiba as he eyed the woman up, she was dressed in a pair of shorts that stopped halfway between her knees and her hips and a white thin string tank top. Her golden eyes glared at him for eyeing her but did not snap at him. "I would estimate I outweigh you between 10 to 15 pounds, also I spread my drinks out which helped."

"That may be true," admitted Karui, the two of them where about the same height he was maybe an inch or two taller than she was. "But why the hell are you up?"

"I am checking the meat we are going to eat for dinner? Remember I am doing an 18 hour smoked brisket." explained Kiba "Besides I couldn't sleep nightmares."

"Everyone has nightmares now." Confirmed Karui with a shake of her head, a few weeks ago for a ninja to admit he had nightmares bad enough to prevent them from sleeping would be seen as a sign of weakness or embracement. Then again, a few weeks ago people where not dying in the streets on mass. "My personal one is seeing all my friends and loves one attacking me in an unending stream only as they come they become demons and in the end I become one of those things."

"Which type?" inquired Kiba as Karui glared at him with golden eyes.

"It changes." admitted Karui "It doesn't matter."

"I guess that makes some sense, mine is similar but I know what I am likely to become if I become one of those demons." stated Kiba as Karui raised an eyebrow. "If you look at it, it isn't hard to guess for some of us what we would likely become. Naruto's entire family has become those fox creatures Kitsunes so it is a safe bet he would become that if he turned. Then there is Shikamaru, his clan has strong ties with deer so those deer like creature is likely with him, my clan has strong ties with dogs so I would bet on those wolf like things for me."

"That does make some sense but for most of us we don't have strong ties with anything so we could become anything." Stated Karui "I mean look at Samui she came a Rhyuu and she had a pet cat back home, by your logic she would be a cat not a dragon."

"Well maybe I am wrong then." admitted Kiba as he poured another drink for himself only to have Karui turn her own glass back up. That was all she had to say as he poured another shot for her, she downed it just like the first. "I hope I don't have to find out."

"I hope so too, I hope neither of us have to find out." admitted Karui as the door opened behind them as two figures a man and a woman walked into the room, Kiba instantly recognized Neji and Tenten. Moments after the two of them. Shino walked in unlike the others he was fully dressed in his normal ninja gear unlike the others who wore shorts, shirts and other sleeping cloths.

"Neji, Tenten, Shino what are you doing up?" inquired Kiba

"Neji and I have to replace Shikamaru and Sai on the guard station." explained Shino as he pushed up the sunglasses he wore even down here.

"And I am going to get to work on making some bronze weapons so that we can fight back." explained Tenten. "Also I don't want to sleep alone."

"I shouldn't be surprised that the two of you are sleeping together," laughed Kiba "Someone has to get lucky in this place."

"That really doesn't matter, but we do need to is make up a schedule for guard duty." explained Shino "We need to maintain a 24 hour shift watching the cameras and keeping an eye on our two demons already inside the base. We can also work out a schedule of jobs that everyone needs to do around the base."

"You know Shino, some time you can be a wet blanket," stated Kiba with a small laugh.

 **The sun was still below the horizon but its rays of light was already forcing back the darkness of the night as Hana Inuzuka and the rest of their small group moved through the woods.** They could smell the salt from the ocean in the air as they neared the coastline. They were only a few hours away from the Daimyo's and the communication system, which would link them to the rest of the world.

"Any idea on what we will do once we make contact with the rest of the world?" inquired Hanabi Hyuga

"We find a way to organize and fight back," stated Hana as she sniffed the air.

"What do we know about this place?" inquired Iruka

"A beach side residence that the Daimyo owned and used every so often whenever he was in the mood to see the ocean. There is a small village nearby but the house is by itself so we may find the place totally intact." explained Anko as she took a breath. "I actually had a mission there when I was a genin, the house sits on a small penicillin of land which sticks out into the ocean, so the beach surrounds it on three sides."

"In other words if we are discovered while we are there we are basically trapped." stated Shikaku Nara "Ocean water and sand doesn't give much in the way of cover from being discovered."

"No it doesn't but it the only communication system nearby unless you want to try to head outside the land of fire or back north to Nysa and the demons." explained Yoshino Nara to her husband. "We will have to risk it."

"Yes and after that where do we go?" inquired Hana "We need to strike back and if we keep running sooner or later we will be taken and we are done."

"Our best bet to reform is likely the Sand or the land of Demons." explained Yoshino "The Land of Demons will be closer and wasn't hit as bad from all the reports but the Sand will have more ninjas we can hope. We will have to see who we make contact with?"

"Horrible thought what if we make contact with no one, what if they are all gone either to the virus or to the demons." Inquired Kurenai as everyone looked at her, she looked down at the small bundle in her arms, her and Asuma's daughter. "I am sorry but I have to ask, in that case what do we do. Then the choice is either become demons or die."

"Then that something that each person will have to make on their own." stated Shikaku as they kept moving each person thinking about their missing loved ones.

 **A few miles away moving up the beach was a handful of people who looked normal on the surface but in truth, they were far from humans.**

"How long until we reach this other outpost?" inquired Utakata

"Only a few more hours." stated Tsume "There was a report of a ninja crossing over the cannel to the north, they are likely heading to the sea. So if we are by the sea we may find them and this group may have one or more of my children in it."

"Alright, but I need to get back to the Leaf sometime soon." explained Utakata "I will be there for my child's birth."

"Don't worry we will be back before that happens." stated Tsume as the Daimyo's massive beach house came into view. "The next outpost is a couple of miles down the coast, past that damn house by maybe two or three miles or so."

 **The water was breaking over the front of the ship, the Mist ninja called it the bow but Moegi didn't understand why that would be the case.** They had moved through the night and the sunrise was breaking over the horizon as casting golden light over the water. It was rather beautiful with the blue water and the towering cliffs which covered most of the coast in this area it was worthy of a smile under most cases but not this morning. They were on the run and they had just saw their teammate get turned into a demon by some kind of plant. They had been picked up by some mist ninjas before they themselves had been turned into something other then humans.

Konohamaru had remained silent during the entire night just looking out over the black as night salt water ocean. They made a turn and headed toward a series of small islands which tree line poked out of the sea. As they got closer it became clear that that it wasn't a series of small islands but in fact a single large island which was covered with swamps. The sun was just rising as the boats went under the thick cover of the trees, which filled the swamp.

"We are safe from being spotted from the air now." reported the driver of their boat as they moved through the maze of waterways. They passed by a long abounded ship and even a house raised on polls, an old man waved to them as they passed. Both of them pulled pieces of bronzes and held it so that the others could see it.

"Confirming humanity." explained the driver as both of them put the metal away and with a wave they moved past the old man and headed deeper into the swamp. As they did more and more houses in a similar fashion appeared, a small town of maybe a dozen homes appeared out of the swamp all of them where on poles and there was maybe 30 people in the entire village.

"Where are we?" inquired Moegi

"An island off the coast of the Land of Swamps. True to its name this place is full of swamps, alligators, snakes, bugs and mad people who call this place home." Stated the mist ninja who guided the boat past a small group of houses where the native lived. There where man and women, children and elderly who lived as if that there wasn't a virus or demons trying to take over the world. Instead they worked to make a living off fishing, farming on the little dry land they could find and gathering wood for fires.

"Aren't they afraid of the virus or the demons?" inquired Moegi

"The virus never reached here and this place, no one who was infected reached here." explained the Mist Ninja "Until our ship arrived to make this place into our base, they had no idea that anything was going on."

"How? With so many people dying could they not know?" inquired Moegi stunned that so many people could die without the entire world knowing.

"If you go far enough away from civilization you would be amazed what people don't know about the outside world," countered the Mist Ninja. "They don't even have electricity here and only one or two people in a generation leave this place. With no immigration, aside from the random criminal or missing ninja who doesn't want to be found is it a surprise they don't know what is going outside their village?"

"I guess that makes sense," said Konohamaru as they made another turn only to see a medium sized ship sitting under a thick curtain of trees and more camo netting. The ship was a shallow bottom boat but still large enough to be an ocean going vessel. It had rust along the side,

"Welcome to our base." said the mist ninja as they and the other boats moved alongside the rusty hulk, flapping as best it could in the damp air was a blue flag with the symbol of the Mist village in silver. A couple of people in worn out ninja gear stood on the deck and along the shoreline.

"What is the pass word?" yelled a voice down from the ship.

"We don't have one!" yelled the driver back causing the man who had challenged him to laugh.

"Did you kill some SOB demons?" inquired the man on the ship.

"I was assigned to protect the escape route this time but we did pick up two refugee ninjas from the Leaf, we didn't lose anyone so we don't have to leave." explained the driver as the man on the boat, he looked down at the two Leaf genin. "Not much to look at but we will take what we can."

"Right now being human is enough." Said a woman's voice as her boat pulled in alongside.

"Lady Mizukage." said the man on the ship as he gave a slight bow to his Kage.

"Now, what has been happening around here?" inquired the Mizukage

"We have spotted some demons in the air but only two and they were all moving along the coast not toward us." reported the man on the ship. "But the real news is that our recon force has found something of great interest and a target that needs to be hit as soon as possible."

"What target?" inquired the Mizukage

"We may have found the home village of the demons." explained the man as the Mizukage and the returning Mist ninjas looked at him stunned. "And since they have sent so many of their fighters trying to remove humanity they are next to defenseless. It is time to strike back and strike back hard."

 **Well I am back from my vacation and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 33

**Important note**

Before you all start reading the next chapter I have a slight announcement, I am going to do something I have never done before. Two of my coworkers whom I bounce stories ideas off have come up with two stories they want me to do. Now I tend to get a PM from a different person every week with a story idea that they want me to do. Generally refuse to take other people's stories because I want them to do it but I liked these ideas a lot. Since I am considering breaking this self-imposed rule, I decided to open the floor to multiple ideas. Now before anyone with ideas for stories they would want me to write rush to send me a message I do have some rules.

Any ideas must be sent in a PM not a review.

One story idea per person, you can be as detailed or as general of an idea as you want.

Crossovers are welcomed but I put a limit of two things being crossed over.

If you want one of my other stories rewritten send that in a PM and it will be considered as well.

If I don't know the show, book, cartoon, anime or anything else the idea will likely be rejected, sorry but it is hard to write about something I don't know.

Ideas will be accepted until the end of October 2016.

Early November 2016 I will pick 5 to 10 story ideas that I like and post them up in a poll so everyone can vote to see what they want. However I will have the final say and any winning story will not likely be started until 2017.

I hope you all understand what I am trying to say, now enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 33 Building Heaven on top of Hell**

Minato Namikaze opened his eyes and looked up the ceiling, he had not had woken up to that view in a long time. It was not that the white painted ceiling was anything special, it was not, what was special was that it was the ceiling of the bedroom in their home back in the leaf. He had not woken up to see it in since the morning their son was born, that day should have been a wonderful day. He had planned to tell the council and the rest of the village after Naruto was born that he had a son.

" _I should have told them before he war born, then they would have treated him better."_ thought Minato but he had listened to Jiraiya's advice on keeping his marriage to Kushina secret until Naruto was born. _"The old man had points and they all made sense, but seeing what happened, how they treated my son…"_

Minato forced that line of thought from his head and got out of bed, his arm and his leg where his son's chakra blast had hurt him the most felt better. He could still tell that he was injured but it was also clear that damages that would have taken weeks to heal where healing up in a faction of the time. He moved toward the bathroom leaving his wife sleeping on the bed on her side. He quickly got ready, taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He did not have to worry about shaving, not that he really ever had to.

"I couldn't grow a beard to save my life," stated Minato to himself as he rubbed the bottom of his new demon muzzle. He looked at himself in the mirror, maybe because he had been around demons for so long, maybe it was because of the change, maybe because of both reasons but he did not hate what he saw there. He hated that he did not have his son and that they had kept him from his son for so long but he would have hated humans who did the same thing. He looked at himself in the mirror; his face had changed a bit with a short muzzle growing out of his face and his ears moving higher up. He could turn each ear independently so that he could focus on sounds without moving his head. White fur ran down the bottom of his muzzle and disappearing under his shirt, the back fur around his ears and around his hands and feet where black as well. Each Kitsune had different fur patterns and shades, his daughter favored her mother's fur pattern and he imagined that his son would favored his.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw that his wife who had been resting peacefully on her side was now splayed out on the bed with one arm and a leg hanging off the side. He rolled his eyes at the sight, she had slept that way ever since she was a kid, the only time she did not do that was when he slept with her.

" _Then she nuzzles up to me and sleeps like a normal person."_ thought Minato as he thought about if he should over should not wake her up.

Elsewhere in the house Kakashi walked into the kitchen of his sensie's house only to see that the smell that was it was not Kushina cooking but Rin. Her back was to him as she worked the stove, with her back turned his eyes ran up and down her body. She was wearing sleeping cloths, which was made out of a simple black shorts, which ended just above where her fingers would come to rest. She had on a tan tank top with two thin strings, which ran up to her shoulders. Her thin tail moved back and forth slowly in what his mind was telling him was a sexual way, part of him wanted to take off that top and sleep with her however, he knew that part of the reason why that animalist side of himself was going that strong was because of the transformation into a lightening kami demon.

"Morning Kakashi, you want something?" inquired Rin

" _I want you?"_ thought Kakashi but he kept that to himself.

"What do we have for breakfast?" inquired Kakashi pushing the ideas in his head aside.

"We are luckily, Minato-sensie and Kushina had a fully stocked kitchen and they brought everything here." explained Rin as Kakashi walked forward and saw she was making an omit. "If they didn't we would have to go to one of the public kitchens and get something there from the demons that would be a long wait."

"I'll just have some eggs like yours." Said Kakashi as Rin laughed.

"You will not like that." stated Rin as she picked up a cut up pepper and held it up to him. "Have a taste; this is what I put in my breakfast."

Kakashi picked it up and popped the offered food into his mouth and instantly realized his mistake, his mouth was on fire and he rushed to pour himself a glass of water. He was about to drink it when he remembered he was basically living lightening.

"You can have water, but too much will hurt you like it hurts me." explained Rin with a laugh as Kakashi took a long deep drink, finally he was able to speak.

"What was that?" inquired Kakashi his mouth still on fire.

"Ghost peppers." explained Rin as she popped in a pepper as if it was a potato chip.

"Living fire Kakashi, hot and spicy food has no effect on her." explained a voice behind them as they saw Minato standing there. "If you want to get her back give her something sourer it tastes extremely bad to her."

"You didn't have to tell him that sensei." complained Rin before shaking her head. "Well I guess that had to come out sometime."

"What are you two going to do today?" inquired Minato as he looked at his arm in a sling. "Neither Kushina-chan nor myself can head out to find our children and no offense you all need your own place, because once our children come home this place will fill up."

"Understandable, we should find a settlement person somewhere in the center of the village." stated Rin as she put her eggs on a plate. "All yours."

 **Kakashi for himself made some simple eggs and just as he finished Kushina walked into the kitchen and began to show them how a truly master level chef could do**. She was able to do things in the kitchen that none of them could ever hope to do, her knife skills cutting up some thankful mild peppers so fast that not even Kakashi could follow the cuts.

"We better get going Kakashi, if we want to get a place we would be best to get to the settlement center while everyone else is eating," stated Rin as Kakashi nodded his head and head out of the house and toward the center of the village. Most of the village was still in a sad state but it was clearly getting better the demons where doing their best to turn things into as normal as they could while still making changes to take in to account the new forms people found themselves in. Buildings were being modified so that taller demons could use it with ease. Teams of the spider like demons where actually climbing up vertical walls to hang electrical lines and repair the sides of houses. The village was filled with the sounds of construction.

Kakashi stopped and looked at the demons raising up the frame of a house with ease. Beside that job site was a massive stack of premade wood frames that would be used to make homes.

"How long have they been preparing this?" inquired Kakashi

"A long time, those frames where likely built five or six years ago and then sealed up until it was time." Said Rin as they walked past a park where a long line of people where getting free hot meals. One of those eating actually broke out in tears as she took a bite of a small breaded fish.

"Thank you." She said to a passing pure demon who had served them the breakfast.

"It is our pleasure." said the demon before moving on.

"Give people food, a place to stay and safety from all the death they have seen and they will take it no matter what." explained Rin "That woman likely lost everything she had, multiple family members but she is now thankful to the demons because of a simple breaded fish for breakfast."

"And they were the ones who caused her to loss everything." stated Kakashi "They should be angry and want to fight back."

"You aren't fighting." Countered Rin as Kakashi looked at her. "I am not fighting either, what does that say about me? I don't have the excuses you and almost everyone else does I have been a demon for a long time. I may actually be considered a pure demon by some people that will be a problem in the future."

"How so?" inquired Kakashi as they kept walking, Rin rolled her eyes at her teammate.

"What do you think will happen to the pure demons when the effects of the transformation wares off and people start getting angry at what they have become," explained Rin. "Right now when people look at themselves in the mirror they like what they see that is because of the change. Once that passes people will be angry but by them the entire world will be turned and the pure blooded demons will simply blend in the mass of transformed humans. No one will know who they are, only some of the more famous demons like the council will not be able to hide themselves. I could be one of them."

"No one could blame you." countered Kakashi as Rin smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, her burning palm felt so good against his skin and that smile.

"Nice try Kakashi, but someone will blame me just like someone will blame Minato Sensei, however he and Kushina can say they were transformed later, I can't." stated Rin as she tapped her chest, her wound there had forced her to stay loyal to the demons because they had the medicine that kept her alive. "It is harder to explain to people or for people to believe it. Some will blame but I am not going to hide like the others."

 **As Rin and Kakashi walked into the central market in the leaf only to find it packed as people formed up in a long line to speak to a couple of officials behind multiple desks at the far side of the open air market.** Kakashi and Rin got in line right behind each other and waited; as they waited Kakashi let, his eyes scanned the market. On a normal day before the virus before everyone in the Leaf became demons this place would have been just as full as it was now. Only instead of people, buying fresh food brought in by farmers or arguing over prices with shop owners now they were standing in line for housing.

"How long will this take?" inquired Kakashi

"No idea." admitted Rin as they moved forward, it took until almost lunch time but they finally reached the front of the line. Sitting there behind a desk was a Kitsune with a stack of paper on one side of the desk and a map on the other side.

"Name?" inquired the worker

"Kakashi Hatake, lightning Kami." stated Kakashi, he had heard the first couple of questions while standing in line.

"Alright, single or married and do you have any kids?" inquired the Kitsune.

"Currently single, no kids." answered Kakashi as the worker made a tick on the clipboard in front of him.

"I must admit we aren't focusing on single people residences at the moment, families come first." explained the Kitsune "What makes it worse is that you are a kami and need special showers and that limits the apartments we have for you."

"I see." stated Kakashi

"So unless you have a family I don't have a place for you." explained the Kitsune. "Try again tomorrow, we are building pretty fast and should have something ready then."

"What if he and I share a place?" inquired Rin from behind him as she moved to stand beside him. "Rin Nohara, fire kami."

"I see." stated the Kitsune doing the paperwork. "I could put you down as a couple, that would be ok with my bosses but you have to understand you two will only have a single bed and other supplies given to a couple with no children."

"We understand." Said Rin as she looked at Kakashi and gave him a smile. "Beats living with our sensei."

"Alright, you two have apartment 9C in building 7 in former Aburme district," explained the Kitsune.

"Former Aburme district?" inquired Kakashi

"Let's just say, the Aburme no longer have a claim to most of that land after what their ancestorist did to the demons they are luckily they have any land at all." stated the Kitsune as he handed Kakashi and Rin a pair of keys and some paperwork. "You will get some other supplies at the local supply centers, report there and they will give you assignments to start rebuilding the village."

"Alright." said Rin as the two of them headed out of the line and toward the Aburme district. They walked past the hospital unaware of who was watching them from the isolation room.

 **Lee had no idea that he was looking down at Kakashi as he walked past a couple of stories below him.** The hair gave him a hint that it could have been Kakashi but with so many people having to change so much he wasn't sure.

"How are you feeling today Lee?" inquired Shizune from behind a layer of shatter resistance glass.

Lee only growled like the giant cat he was now but it caused a chill to run down Shizune's spin.

"How do you think I am feeling traitor," growled Lee as he looked at Shizune with murderous intent in his now silted cat like eyes. While he retained his human mind, he was physically a demon now. His muscles where coming back after thinning out from lack of use after being in coma, everything had changed. He had been working out none stop and thanks for demon healing ability it was coming back at an unheard of rate. He looked as if he could crush her and he likely could.

"I understand that you are angry but this had to happen." stated Shizune "You had to become a demon or you would have died."

"And you had to release this virus to kill off or turn humanity? Why did that need to happen?" countered Lee "I wouldn't have been in the hospital if you hadn't released your virus in the first place? No one would have been dead if you hadn't released your virus. So why?"

"Because it was the only way to save races that would have died out if we hadn't turned humanity on mass." Countered Shizune "I personally didn't approve of the virus, I wanted to transforming willing people. We have done that in the past, demons who left the village and fell in love with humans bring them back and they become demons. My Grandmother was a human, I know this happens but the council could not risk it. You humans are just too warlike and murderous."

"We are murderous you have killed millions." countered Lee

"So has humanity but they did it in the past and you have all made it legends nothing more. Your stories of a great clan leader killing a dragon, was really a brute killing a Rhyuu. The Nara clan for example their great hero, the founder of their clan was a slaver and raped my kind of demons to almost the breaking point. The Inuzuka clan enslaved their demons and stole their children to be raised as if they were animals." snapped Shizune "The demon races you see now is only a faction of what used to be found around the world, their where over four dozen races but no more now only a handful remain. The rest have died out because of humans."

"And so because of this you return the favor?" inquired Lee "You kill off humanity to save yourself and get payback."

"Sadly yes, but you need to start thinking about yourself." stated Shizune "If we can't trust you not to go murderous on newly turned people then you will be locked in her for a long time. Maybe up to a year or longer."

"How are you getting so many people to go along with you?" inquired Lee

"It is part of the change, for a couple of months normally between 4 to 7 months whenever a person sees a demon the brain releases chemical which make it pleasurable. In time people get used to see and being a demon and the transition is so peaceful that most will not even want to go back to being human even if they had a chance." explained Shizune not adding that it would not stop them from getting revenge on the people who turned them in the first place. "With you this didn't happen."

"And you have no idea what to do with me and since none of my friends have come you haven't made any of them into these monsters." countered Lee "They are likely still fighting on and so will I."

"I see." said Shizune sadly with a shake of her head as she wondered what to do with the young ninja.

 **Naruto opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep flat on his stomach; one of his legs was off the edge of the bed while one of his hands brushed the bare concrete floor.** Memories of what happened the night before came flooding back as he heard footsteps coming toward the door, the door to the bathroom. It opened with a slight moan of the hinges as he saw his sister standing there.

"Come on sleepy it is time to get moving," ordered Meiko with a slight laugh as Naruto rolled up and put both feet on the ground. "You know Mom sleeps like that whenever dad isn't around."

"Must run in the family." countered Naruto "What time is it?"

"9:30 but your friends want you up and going, you can't spend all day in bed," explained this sister

"Why don't the two of us have a sparring session sometime today?" offered Naruto as he stretched a bit.

"Alright, I'll beat your but I was trained by the 4th Hokage." laughed Meiko with a smile as she walked out of the room. Naruto moved into the shower and prepared for the day, he wasn't going to rush there wasn't much for him to do and he was still smiling about what had happened with Sakura last night.

When he was done he moved down into the dining area only to find that it was almost totally empty, everyone else had moved on to whatever they were doing leaving only Shikamaru and Sai in the cafeteria.

"Morning." greeted Naruto "Where is everyone?"

"Well Tenten is making weapons, Neji and Shino are watching the monitors and the others are spread out across the base doing their own business." explained Shikamaru as he took a bite of his dinner. "Once I am done here I am going to bed, I have been up all night."

"Well night duty will do that to you." confirmed Naruto "Did you see anything?"

"The highlight of the night was when a fawn and doe walked down main street." explained Shikamaru "Nothing else happened aside from that and a few stray animals, no demons, no humans and nothing else happened."

"Well that is good," stated Naruto "So who is on duty next?"

"You are, we already split up into pairs, you were taking your time getting here so you are stuck with that spot." explained a new voice as Naruto looked to see Kiba standing there. "We kind of assigned you a partner for guard duty."

"As long as it isn't Sasuke." said Naruto

"No, Sasuke is with Suigetsu." explained Kiba "But you do go on duty next, at 2 and you get off duty at 10."

"Sasuke and Suigetsu will replace you for 8 hours, next comes Neji and Tenten." explained Shikamaru

"Wait, I thought Tenten was to focus on making weapons?" inquired Naruto

"True, but she wants to carry some of the guard duty and unlike our three medical experts it will not hurt for her to take a post." explained Shikamaru "We have six teams and only one guard spot, so there is some time between duties."

"So basically after I finish my guard duty I will not to do it again for 40 hours." said Naruto "Not bad, I have done worse."

"Well we have six teams and only one guard spot." restated Kiba "And outside of that your major job will be to keep an eye on your sister."

"That works for me," confirmed Naruto

"You will be bored out of your mind so bring something to do while on duty. The cameras have motion alerts so it will tell you if anything happens." Advised Sai as he placed his hand on a notebook, one likely filled with different drawings.

"I got some of Jiriaya sensei's scrolls to look over." explained Naruto as he moved into the kitchen to get something to eat, he stopped at the door and looked back "Who is my duty partner anyhow? Sai is on duty now so it isn't him."

"Hinata." confirmed Kiba as Naruto shrugged not knowing that Kiba had arranged the whole thing to give Hinata some time alone with Naruto.

 **Rin and Kakashi moved through the streets of the Leaf village, as they passed through the village on their way to the Aburme district they passed through the Inuzuka district.** As they moved down the street Kakashi noticed something, this part of the village was not sacked and there was no sign of any demons taking down buildings. In fact there was demons cleaning up the buildings and Inuzuka clan symbols hung outside of their homes, the only sign of anything changing was the taking down of a statue of the founder of the clan. The statue had not been pulled down by an angry mob this had been removed in an orally fashion.

"Something is wrong," stated Kakashi

"What do you mean?" inquired Rin as she looked around at the clean and orderly streets. "Everything is in its…right place, wait that is wrong. This place should be a mess, the demons hate the Inuzuka clan for what happened in the past."

"Yes." confirmed Kakashi as the smell of cooking meat filled the air and the sound of glass hitting glass filled the air. Then something neither of them had heard in a long time filled the air, music.

"What the?" inquired Kakashi as he moved toward the main Inuzuka house, to his amazement everything was well maintained and cleaned. Even the grass had been cut and the leaves racked, he noticed that Rin was moving behind him just as curious about the strange happy sounds. As they got closer voice began to be heard over the music. Kakashi moved toward the path which lead toward the backyard and the source of the sounds. He had just reached the gate when it opened. A large wolf like demon, a Inugami he reminded himself.

"Who the hell are you? This is a private party!" yelled the wolf in a booming voice.

"Wait a second." said a different voice from behind the wolf. "Kakashi is that you?"

"Yes, who are…" started Kakashi as he moved to one side to look around the large wolf, standing there in the backyard of the Inuzuka main house was another Inugami. Only this one was slightly thinner than the body builder like first one, he had thick reddish black fur over his body and in his clawed hands he held a bottle of beer. He wore a pair of long grey pants with a hole in the back for a tail and a thin black shirt with fur across the top. What stood out was the one red patch of fur in the shape of a thin trigonal under his right eye. "Kane…Kane Inuzuka?"

"Yes, long time no see, Kakashi." said Kane Inuzuka, the husband of Tsume Inuzuka and father of Hana and Kiba Inuzuka with a large smile. "Have a beer you and you are welcome to my coming home party."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed this little view into the Leaf village. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Behind the Back**

Meiko Namikaze moved toward the base heading toward Samui's bedroom, she paused for a moment and knocked. She waited a few moments then she heard Samui's voice.

"Come in." stated Samui as Meiko walked in to see the older woman, now a Rhyuu standing there in a an ice blue tank top with tan shorts. She was in her Rhyuu form with blue scales highlighted with some yellows, the scales across most of her body where larger with smaller more mobile scales around her face. Some parts where even naturally armored, she had yellow horns which matched the little hair she that had remained. Her wings where sticking out over her shoulders and even her head so that it came within a couple of inches of the ceiling. Her tail rested to one side and moved back and forth a bit with a mind of its own. As Meiko stepped in she realized how cold it was, and instantly wished she brought something warmer than her normal cloths.

"Meiko what can I do for you today?" inquired Samui

"Well I thought you would want to talk, I know more about the Rhyuus and demon in general then you do." explained Meiko as her hot breath formed a mist in the air.

"Alright." said Samui as she noticed that Meiko was shaking a bit in the cold. "Maybe you should become a demon yourself, all that fur will help you more than skin."

Meiko lowered her head a bit and dropped the false front that made her look human, she grew in height an inch or two and bright red fur rippled across her body, white fur appeared down the center of her body from her muzzle down. She always had long hair but now the fur around the top and side of her head was longer giving the appearance of a hairdo. Her eyes became silted and her mouth became full of sharp teeth.

"Better but still cold." stated Meiko "I bet your perfectly happy?"

"I am, this feels great." admitted Samui "Almost beach like weather but I am an Ice Rhyuu am I not?"

"I would bet my life on it, it is kind of hard to tell the difference between an Ice Rhyuu and a water Rhyuu." explained Meiko "There only 8 types of Ryuu left."

"What do you mean?" inquired Samui "8 types?"

"Ok, basically Rhyuus are one class of demons and in the past there used to be 16 different types of Rhyuu based off charka types. They could all mate and produce another Rhyuu of totally different kind but over time only 5 became dominate and the others became rare because they were born of a union of the elements of their parents." Explained Meiko

"Like how in natural chakra it take water and wind to make ice and fire and earth to make lava Justus?" inquired Samui, it made some sense. "So an Ice Rhyuu could only be born of a wind and water Ryhuu and so on?"

"Correct, but the odds of getting an Ice Rhyuu or any of the others was rare, the child could easy take the chakra types of their parents solely and be a water or a wind Rhyuu." Explained Meiko wishing it was as simple as the other demons. "I don't know the odds of an ice but it was about 25% or so."

She had not thought much about the different types of Rhyuus, she only knew this because of her sensei Rin was in a similar state. The Kami's like the Rhyuus where all one race based off elemental chakra and in the past they had just as many types of Kami's as Rhyuu only to be killed off until only five types remained. She decided to explain the way in a different way.

"My sensei Rin is a Fire Kami, Kami's are similar to Rhyuus in that they are separated into elemental chakra types but can have children with any other kami." explained Meiko as Samui nodded. "As a fire Kami, if she would to have a child with a water kami it used to be that there was a chance a boil type kami could be born. If she had a child, instead with say a lightning kami then she could have a storm type kami."

"I see." stated Samui "So I am even rare among demons, nice but you said 8 Rhyuu types are around but there are multiple chakra types why are only 8 remaining? What are they and where are the others?"

"Well your base elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Lightning where the common ones. With a handful of Ice, lava and Storm Rhyuus left in the village. Ice Rhyuus are very rare, I only knew of fifteen of them in the entire village, about the same for lava and I think there was only two storm Rhyuus." Explained Meiko "Then according to the records the other 8 where killed off by humans and so far none of them have been reborn naturally, maybe with transforming humans they can come back. I am not sure, none of the dead races have."

"Dead races?" inquired Samui as Meiko nodded her head.

"There were dozens of different races which once walked across the earth that form the base of many mythical creatures. Things like Centaurs, where actually a type of demon same with trolls and giants, and others they were all demon races killed off by humans." explained Meiko as she tried not to remember the dirty looks she got from her classmates when they were talking about human massacres. "None have come back even when the priests who know how to control the transformation to some degree have tried to transform a fellow demon into them, it hasn't work with humans either…well as far as I know."

"I see." said Samui

"Now, what questions do you have for me?" inquired Meiko

"Only a handful, there is a man I am fond of back in the village if he is a Rhyuu it will not be an issue but what if he is a different demon?" inquired Samui

"Well the same plant that can turn humans into demons can with some special justu turn demons into different demons." explained Meiko. "Normally a priest from that demon class has to do so that you become that demon, which may explain why none of the dead races have come back but there are cases where a person is turned into a totally different demon then what they wanted."

"I see and if that happens how many times can I turn?" inquired Samui "I don't think it would be unlimited."

"If you were a pure demon, you could turn 3 times but formal humans can be turned only 2 times. If they try again after that…well you don't want to know," explained Meiko as she saw the coldness in Samui's eyes.

"Tell me anyhow?" inquired Samui

"Liquefaction, that is what happens." explained Meiko "You or anyone else would come out as a puddle of bones, organs and body mass. Well that is what I have been told happens."

"Ok, I will avoid that." stated Samui "How about life span? Having a child and other things, does any of that change? I would like to have a family sometime in the future."

"Yes and no." stated Meiko "Your life span has likely increased but you will not live for hundreds of years like the ancient stories about dragons say, the oldest Rhyuu in the village is 121 years old but she is on death's door. Hell I will have a longer life span then a human with maybe an extra 5 to 10 years but for most demons the life span is generally the same. Some even have shorter life spans then humans."

"I see, and starting a family?" Inquired Samui "I would like to have kids someday and remember stories of dragons laying eggs is that true?"

"Yes that is true for Rhyuu and Nure-onna, those are the snake demons." admitted Meiko "But the…act of making that egg is the same and when the child comes out of the egg everything is basically the same."

 **While Meiko was explaining things to Samui, back in the Leaf village Kakashi could not believe where he was.** Hand Rin where on their way to an apartment so that they did not have to spend a night with their sensei when they had heard a party going on in the Inuzuka estate. They had expected looters or something else along those lines but instead it was a welcome home party for the long missing Kane Inuzuka. Now he and Rin both stood outside the gate leading into the backyard of the estate with the smell of smoking meat filled the air along with music.

"Kakashi how have you been? Someone bring some beers for my old friend and his guest." said Kane Inuzuka with a large smile as he moved forward and hugged his old friend. "I haven't seen you in years, a lightning Kami not what I thought you would be but it does make some sense, you where always skilled in lightning justus."

Kakashi was at a loss for words as Kane moved toward Rin and studied her for a moment, "Rin Nohara…right?"

"Yes." confirmed Rin as she tried to remember some stuff about the man who had been in the grade below her in school. She had never spent much time around the man, all she remembered was that he was funny, a slight prankster and that he and Tsume were a couple since they were in school. Other than that she knew next to nothing about this man.

"Where the hell have you been?" inquired Kakashi as he finally found words.

"You know around and about." laughed Kane in that playful annoying way that he was famous for among his fellow ninjas. Kakashi as he looked around the house, everything was perfectly clean. No broken glass, no looting, even the lawn was mowed, the only thing even slightly out of place was that the human photos on the wall didn't match the demon who now called it home.

"You have been gone for a decade." counted Kakashi

"10 years, 7 months and 9 days." answered Kane sadly, as he took a drink from his beer. "I was on a mission."

"A mission, there is no way the Hokage would allow a man to do an almost 11 yearlong mission when they have a family most of all when they are head of a clan. Maybe if you had no family or wasn't the head of a clan, even so it would be unheard of for the Hokage to do such a thing." stated Rin as Kane nodded his head in agreement.

"It wasn't for the Hokage, the Leaf village or even humanity I was working for the demon council." explained Kane as Kakashi and Rin eyes widened. "My handlers told me that they wanted you to do the job but they couldn't trust you. Personally I would disagree with them; you didn't really have a choice but to follow their orders considering your heart issues."

"How do you know that?" inquired Kakashi as suddenly it hit him.

"You have been working for the demons haven't you?" inquired Kakashi as Kane nodded his head before taking a big pull on his beer. "How long?"

"Just over 12 years." stated Kane as Kakashi's and Rin's eyes widened. "They needed someone with my tracking skills and contacts with the more shady parts of the human world to track the movements of key people. So they came to me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I couldn't refuse them or else myself, my loving wife and my children would all be killed."

"So you where blackmailed into helping them?" inquired Kakashi still not believing it totally.

"Yes and no, they never came out and said it but they did promise to make sure my children lived through the coming virus and that the Inuzuka clan would reserve a pardon for the crimes of the distance past." explained Kane with a slight laugh. "The gold and money I was able to send back to Tsume-chan was also a great benefit, but it will never make up for missing so much my children's lives."

"I am sure they will forgive you." reassured a fellow Inuzuka clan member as he patted the leader of his clan on the back. "You did it for them it was either you or your wife."

"Wait Tsume was in on this too?" inquired Kakashi he was nearly at a loss for words, Tsume was on the village council and had access to all but the most secret information. If the demons had Tsume and Shizune they would have access to every secret in the Leaf village.

"Yes, the demon council let us pick which one of us would go on the mission for them. Tsume-chan offered to go out instead of me, saying I should stay as head of the clan but children need their mother." Explained Kane "So I went and got my hands or should I say claws dirty."

"Wait how long you have been a demon?" inquired Rin "I have never seen you around the village?"

"I was turned shortly after I took them up on their offer, I never went to the village." explained Kane "I did make mine and Tsume-chan roadside meet ups more interesting for sure and when she gets back with our kids she and I may decide to make our family bigger."

Kakashi and Rin just looked at him not sure what to say.

"What you think I am too old? You are only a few years younger than me and Tsume is still young enough too." explained Kane "It wouldn't be different if the two of you had a child."

Kakashi and Rin shared a look, both of them knew that because of Rin's heart issue caused by Kakashi's chidori that having a child would likely kill her.

"Wait…you and Tsume slept together after you had been turned into a demon?" inquired Kakashi, trying to get the idea of Rin out of his head, Kane simply nodded.

"We are married, that is what married couples do." Laughed Kane "She joked about doing it werewolf style but Tsume was always wild that way."

"That is sick," stated Kakashi

"Tsunade did it too with Dan, only she didn't know he was a demon same could be said for others I am sure." countered Kane with a small laugh. "Hell if the stories are true, the founder of multiple clans across the world got some of their skills from raping the ancient demons. According the demon's records, my clan got our ability to speak to our hounds by forcing it out of the demons in multiple ways."

"Why?" inquired Kakashi "Why did you do it?"

"I did multiple missions around the world and separated myself from my children all to save my clan and my children from the events of the demon take over." Explained Kane

 **Flashback**

"Who…what are you?" inquired Kane Inuzuka as he looked at the creature standing in his living room. It was a large creature with jet-black fur with silver highlights and golden eyes, silver claws tipped each of its fingers. Pure white teeth could be seen in its long muzzle. It looked like a wild beast; however it was dressed in something that wouldn't be uncommon for a ninja. It had black pants with a hole for its tail and a grey shirt. A green jonnin vest, which looked like a Leaf village vest, was over it all.

"Kane Inuzuka…my name is not important I have an offer for you and your family." Said the creature

"If you came for our kids you will die," growled Tsume from behind him, she was protecting the hallway which lead back to where their two kids slept unaware of what was happening in the living room.

"No, I have not come to take your pups I have come to give you a chance to save them and your pack." Stated the Creature "I am a member a race of demons and we are going to retake the world you humans have taken from us. We need your help and if you help us we will both forgive the actions your ancient ancestors did to our kind and ensure that your children make it through the coming storm."

"What storm?" inquired Tsume

"We are in the process of making a virus which will kill most of humanity and those who aren't killed will become a demon like myself or one of the other races," stated the demon "If you agree to help us, we will make sure your children are safe from the virus and are turned into demons."

"You would save our family our clan?" inquired Tsume

"Your family yes, your clan we will try our best but your clan is among the larger clans in this village some will die but we will make sure your property is safe and the most that we can are saved." confirmed the Demon. "All we want from you is information and we require one of you to do missions for us outside the village. To do this right one of you will have to disappear for some time. We will give you some time to considering this."

"And what is stopping us from running to the Hokage and stopping you?" inquired Kane as the creature laughed.

"First who would believe you? You saw a demon in your living room might as well say you saw a ghost." laughed the demon "Secondly we have other allies in key locations in every village in the world, some are pure born demons others like we hope you will become are humans who agree to work with us."

 **End Flashback**

"You agreed to work for them?" inquired Kakashi as Kane nodded his head.

"It was a hard choice but as long as my children live I will be ok with what I have done." explained Kane before taking a big pull on his beer emptying before grabbing another from a cooler. "I am a monster but I hopefully I saved my children."

"At the cost of thousands of others?" inquired Kakashi as his old friend nodded his head.

"Yes, I knew that the storm was coming and I couldn't stop it so I decided to save what was most important to me, my family." explained Kane. "Would it have been better if I would have said no, been killed by the demons to keep the secret and then have my children follow me into the grave a few years later? Personally I think not."

 **Naruto walked through the base toward his destination, the medical area. He stopped outside the door and paused for a moment before knocking on the door.**

"Come on in." came Ino's voice as Naruto pushed open the door to see Ino sitting behind a desk near the door with a large mound of paper work around her. Nearby Karin was looking at a computer screen, which showed a close up view of a cell of some kind. He turned his gaze toward the back of the room where he saw Sakura sitting at a stool with her back to him. Ino simply gave him a knowing smile before tilting her head toward Sakura.

" _I bet she knows."_ Thought Naruto as he moved in between two tables which was covered with multiple machines toward Sakura. He fought back the idea of grabbing her but as a joke but decided ending up being punched throw a wall will not be worth it. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a bit before moving around to stand beside her.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Said Naruto with a smile as his hand moved up from her shoulder to the side of her neck.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" inquired Sakura with a loving but tired smile.

"Well I came to tell you that if you come over tonight I will not be there until late." explained Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I got assigned to guard duty from 2 to 10. I know how you tend to skip meals when you're busy and I didn't want you to think I was standing you up when you came by."

"Ah, well I was going to tell you at lunch that I will have to work late anyhow." explained Sakura "The DNA breakdown will not be done until 9 and after that it will take some time to study them."

"So we both have to work late." laughed Naruto "So how are things going here?"

"Ino is double checking Shizune work, so far nothing but Shizune was double checking everyone work on top of her own work so she could have hidden something." explained Sakura "Karin is keeping to herself but judging from the cursing I have heard from her, she has found nothing. I am looking at DNA break downs to see if the cure for the virus could be located inside the DNA structure of demons."

"Have you found anything?" inquired Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"No, the only thing I have found has risen more questions than answers." Stated Sakura as she pulled up three DNA samples on a computer screen to show to the man she loves. "See I have complete DNA breakdowns of Meiko, Samui and a dead demon. They are so different from each other that they are closer to human DNA then each other. It doesn't make much sense."

"Well maybe more samples will get you a better image of differences." Offered Naruto

"That is my hope; I am currently having the computer break down your DNA along with Fu and my own." explained Sakura "Then I am going to break down Sasuke's because he has it and is alive and two samples from people who died. One from the Leaf and one from here, maybe with all that we will get a better view on what the hell is going on."

"Well, let's hope…if we have to get more demon samples maybe we can go out and get some." Offered Naruto "We have to find a cure."

"Maybe but that would be a major risk, let's see what happens first." explained Sakura before laughing a bit. "How about this I will bring your dinner up to you at the guard post maybe we can spend some time not talking about this horrible stuff."

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone to talk to." admitted Naruto "Hinata is nice but she isn't that much of a talker."

" _Is Naruto-kun trying to two time us, by going behind our back to be with Hinata?"_ thought Inner Sakura.

" _No, Naruto-kun doesn't even know Hinata has a crush on him."_ countered Sakura

"You are on duty with Hinata?" inquired Sakura as she went digging for information, "I expected Sai, he is our teammate after all."

"Well from what I was told Hinata didn't have a partner and since I slept in I got assigned to her by Kiba default." explained Naruto with a shrug as Sakura nodded her head. "Not sure why Kiba didn't team up with her or even Shino, they are both her teammates but they are with different people?"

"I am sure they have their reasons." stated Sakura who knew the reasons, she couldn't really blame Kiba for trying to get his friend together with her lifelong crush. He did not know that he had been taken by her the night before. "Maybe we should tell people we are together; it will be hard to hide it from everyone?"

"Why hide it in the first place?" inquired Naruto "It isn't like anyone will really care?"

"What about your sister?" inquired Sakura, not adding Hinata.

"I am sure she will be fine with it," explained Naruto "I think the bigger issue would be dealing with my parents once we find a cure and set the world right."

Sakura laughed a bit before nodding her head.

"True and I might as well tell you, when we were having our little battle I kind of punched your mother in the face." Admitted Sakura as Naruto blinked for a moment before laughing.

"Well I am sure many girlfriends have wished to punch out their boyfriend's mother from time to time, you just did it for real." laughed Naruto as Sakura nodded her head in agreement and joined him in laughing at the idea.

"More wives probably wish to punch out their mother-in-law's from time to time then girlfriends," countered Sakura with a laugh of her own.

 **Hinata's heart was pumping as fast as she thought it could possibly go as she walked up toward the guard post.** She had been spending the entire morning since she found out she would be on duty alone with the man she loves trying to figure out what to do. She had debated what to say and what to do, she had run different simulations through her mind but she still had no idea what to do. Kiba had arranged this, she knew and he had given her some advice.

" _Just tell him you like him and that you would like to get a drink after duty."_ advised Kiba in her memory _"The world is gone to hell, it isn't the time to hide things."_

" _All well and good but what do I do if I ask him and he says no."_ added Hinata to herself as she entered the guard post only to find Naruto sitting down infront of a row of 10 TVs, two rows of five. The images on the camera flipped between different images of the outside world every 15 seconds or so, she saw a dog on one of the screen highlighted by a yellow box.

"See, the system atomically locks onto motion and alerts you," explained Neji as he stood beside Naruto explaining how the system worked. After he explained how to manually rotate the image and flip between interior and exterior. Neji flipped to show Meiko sitting in the common area reading a book and in another screen, it showed Samui walking down a hallway. Samui was not even trying to hide that she was now a demon while Meiko appeared human. "Do you see your sister as a demon or a human? Can you see the demon under the false front?"

"I can see my sister, and I can see that she is a demon." explained Naruto as Neji saw that Naruto's eyes had become silted. When he switched back to a different channel, Naruto's eyes remained silted for a couple of moments before turning back to normal.

"Good, we now know that for sure now," said Neji as he moved on to the communication. "There is also a headset which is attached to the radio, you can listen for any broadcasts but the system is set up that unless you have three people here you can't broadcast back."

"That way no one gets tempted to broadcast out by a fake call from loved ones?" inquired Naruto

"Yes, but you can still listen. Shino thought he heard some a voice through static but it was just an automatic emergency broadcast message." added Neji "Any other questions?"

"No." answered Naruto as Neji went on to explain the same thing to his cousin before heading out of the room. Hinata's heart raced as she tried not to look back from her station at Naruto. She failed and found that she would take sidelong glances at him as he sat at the desk, he had a book of some kind along with a notebook and a pen. Every so often, he would write something down but other than that and taking some sips of water he said nothing.

 **The Daimyo's beach house sat on an small outcrop of land which shot out into the sea and was surrounded on three sides by white sand cover beach.** The beach itself was not natural but man made, a large dock where a luxury yacht used to sit shot out off, the sand covered beach. The state of the house itself was horrible but it was easily visible for anyone passing by that it had had great promise. The bad state that the luxury house was in was because of looting which had taken place. The house was three stories tall with large glass windows on three sides so that anyone in the house could see the ocean front view at any time. The front part of the house was set before a large garden with a paved path leading up to the house.

Hana Inuzuka, Anko, Hanibi Hyuuga, Guy and Yoshino Nara moved up the stone path toward the house, the rest of their group had remained almost a quarter of a mile inland and on high alert. The team going in knew that they were walking into a possible death trap, with ocean on three sides it would be easy for a small force to hold the landside and give chase to anyone trying to escape across the water.

Hana outstretched her hand and pushed open the cheery wood door and stepped over broken glass as she entered the house. The inside like the outside was a total mess; the wooden panels on the wall had been pulled off and burned in a fire pit, which was visible in the distance. The furniture had either been stolen or burned as well because it was missing. Broken glass was everywhere and the smell of human waste reached her Inuzuka nose.

"I see no one inside," explained Hanabi as she moved behind her.

"I wish I could agree with you but there is just too much overwhelming human waste smell to confirm that." explained Hana as they moved though the house, Hanabi and Anko moved up to clear the top floors while Guy stayed on the ground floor searching for anything useful. Hana and Yoshino moved down toward the basement level, that was where they would find the communication center and the other guts of the building.

"The communication center should be under the wine cellar," stated Yoshino as Hana looked at the older woman. "I have been here before as a guest of the Daimyo? He was hosting a party for the head of major clans in the Leaf. Good food and wine but the company most of all the Daimyo was horrible."

"I see." explained Hana as they reached a large heavy wooden door, it took some force but they forced the door open and was instantly hit with a stretch which sent both of them into a struggle to keep from throwing up. Finally they forced opened the door and walked into the dark void of the basement, when they reached the bottom of the stairs they flipped on the lights and was greeted by a horrible sight. There were at least three dozen bodies of men and women all in different levels of undress. Some of them where in the nude and two of them had cleared died while having sex. All of them had no clear sign of any infection, there was no boils full of puss or any other signs of infection. There was broken wine bottles on the floor and countless empty bottles lying everywhere. A large table sat in the center of the room with an overturned bowl and a large container of rat poison.

"A suicide party." stated Yoshino as she held a cloth to her nose to help fight the smell of the dead bodies.

Slowly the two women moved across the floor, there was wine bottles on the rack but none of them reached for any of them. It was unlikely that someone had done anything to them but they didn't want to risk it. They moved down into the lower levels of the house toward the communication center, it was down here because while the Daimyo needed it but he wanted it out of view of his parties. They had to push open another thick door and moved down into the lowest level of the house. There behind a simple metal door was a large desk with multiple buttons and an even larger TV screen in front of it.

"Alright let's see who we can contact." said Yoshino as she started up the communication dish, the backup generator kicked in at once. She began to flip some more switches and picked up a some headphones and began to broadcast out into the rest of the world. The dish, which would be required to broadcast groaned a bit as it moved into the needed position to broadcast out to the world.

 **Half a mile up the breach, Tsume Inuzuka's head snapped toward the sound coming from behind her**. She could see the Daimyo's beach house in the distance behind her and she saw something moving. It was too far for her to see what it was, but with her now enhanced demon hearing she heard something man made moving.

"What?" inquired Utakata as a water kami he had heard nothing.

"Someone is in the Daimyo house we just passed." Stated Tsume as she spun around and began to head back the way they had come.

 **Back in the underground base, Hinata's heart was pounding as she decided to go all out she could not spend all duty with this just building up in her.**

"Nar..uto…kun there is something I always wanted to tell you but…I never could work up the coward." stuttered Hinata without turning around to face him. She saw in her mind him turning to look at her and if she looked into those perfect blue eyes when she did this she would not be able to finish. "Listen…I know this is a horrible time, everyone has so much on their mind, but I…I always liked you and…would you like to get some tea after our duty?"

Hinata stopped and waited for the world to come crashing down, if she had to she was ready to bolt from the room in embracement. For the longest time Naruto did not say anything and in her mind she saw him trying to process the information, maybe putting his hands behind his head like, he always did when he was thinking. Two things was going to happen she knew, either he would say yes and her dreams of being with Naruto would finally get off the ground or he would say no and her dreams would die in flames. Instead something she did not expect happen she heard the movement of pen on paper. Finally, she turned around and saw that Naruto had his back to her and was looking down at the notebook. He was writing down notes at first she did not understand then she saw that he had on a massive set of headphones on his ears as he listened to the radio and TV broadcasts from any station in range.

"He didn't even hear me." said Hinata sadly unaware that Naruto had in fact heard her through the headphones but had no idea what to say. He was about to say something when a voice came over the radio. He paused for a moment making sure he heard correctly, he flipped some switches as the image of a tired looking woman appeared on the screen.

"My God…" said Naruto as he pressed a button which broadcast through the entire base. "Shikamaru anyone else I have Shikamaru's mom broadcasting on communication channel and she isn't a demon. Get up here now!"

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope the little surprise about the Inuzuka clan being allied with the demons did surprise you. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Conflict in Family**

"This is Yoshino Nara of the Leaf village calling out to any living humans." Said Yoshino Nara over an open channel, she looked away from the camera toward the power readings. She judged that she had maybe an hour worth of power left after that there would not be enough power to broadcast. She turned toward a black screen and seconds before she was able to speak into the microphone again the screen began to blur as an image started coming into the system.

"This is Yoshino Nara of the Leaf village…" started Yoshino Nara as suddenly the image of two young man and a young woman she knew well appeared.

"Yoshino Nara, this is Naruto…of the hidden Leaf do you read me," said Naruto into the broadcast system as he thank the spirits that Kiba has been as close to the guard room as he was. The system required three codes to open a communication channel and they needed him. He had also stopped from saying his last name, he wasn't sure himself if he should answer with Uzumaki or Namikaze.

"Naruto Uzumaki I read you." said Yoshino as the imagine stabilized.

"Little brother is that you?" inquired Hana as she moved into view of the camera.

"Hana, it is good to see you." said Kiba with a smile on his worn out face. "Were are you?"

Yoshino raised a hand telling the younger woman to be silent.

"Are you human?" inquired Yoshino

"Near enough." answered Naruto as Yoshino eyes narrowed a bit.

"I guess I better get it out of the way, I assume you know about the Kyuubi?" inquired Naruto as Hana Inuzuka looked at Naruto; she had been a very little girl the night the Kyuubi had been killed. All she remembered of that horrible night was screams and the images of the city in flames.

"Yes, the 4th Hokage sealed inside you," stated Yoshino before looking at Hana, "No real point keeping that a secret we are dealing with real demons now."

"Yes and the Kyuubi died within me and as such I guess the best way to put it is that I am human but I have demon chakra." Explained Naruto "It allows me to see through their little hedges, that is how I spotted Shizune."

"I see but how do we know that this isn't a trap?" inquired Yoshino

"Does this help?" inquired Kiba as he pulled out a bronze kunai. "Tenten just finished making a couple and I was bringing them up."

"It doesn't hurt." explained Yoshino as Kiba handed the kunai to Hinata, neither one of them burned touching the weapon but Naruto kept away from it.

"Hinata, we have your sister in our band along with Guy, Iruka, Kurenai and her daughter, Inoichi Yamanaka…"

"Ino is with us." said Naruto as he tried to think of the best way to say who was all in their little group. "We have all of Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Guy minus Lee, Team 10 minus Choji."

"Wait, my son you have my son with you?" inquired Yoshino

"Yes, he was on guard duty last night he should be on his way up soon." answered Kiba "Someone has to get him out of bed."

"Hopefully that doesn't take too long, it takes forever to get him moving in the morning." said Yoshino in a motherly tone.

"We also picked up Sasuke and his two teammates, two survivors from Lightning and a survivor from Takigakure." Added Naruto as he left out his sister, he didn't want to go into that but Hinata did.

"We also have your sister," added Hinata as Yoshino looked at him with fear of a trap in her eyes.

"Sister?" inquired Hana "You have no sister."

"My parents were taken and held by the demons and they had my sister, Meiko Namikaze while in captivity." explained Naruto

"Namikaze that is the clan name of the 4th Hokage." stated Yoshino

"My father." confirmed Naruto as Yoshino and Hana's eyes widened, Yoshino head slowly went up and down.

"I always thought you looked like him but blonde hair and blue eyes are common enough." admitted Yoshino.

"We need to find a way to get you to us." Said Naruto as the door behind him flew open and a shirtless Shikamaru entered the room. He shoved Naruto aside to get into the image of his mother.

"Mom?" inquired Shikamaru as a smile crossed his mother's face, even a handful of tears which was rare for the normally reserved woman.

"Still sleeping shirtless?" laughed Yoshino "Your dad does the same thing, even now."

"Dad is with you?" inquired Shikamaru

"So is Uncle Inoichi." added Yoshino, even though Inochi was not his uncle by blood he and Choza Akimichi had been around so much that they were considered basically family.

"Alright, we need to get you too us. We have Ino, Sakura and Karin, a woman that Sasuke picked up working on a cure so we can't really come to us." Said Shikamaru as his brain went into overdrive they both knew that they will have to speak around where we are in case someone else is listening. "The Sand village has fallen so no matter what do not head there."

"Damn that was our backup," stated Yoshino "Shikamaru do you remember our map game?"

"I do." said Shikamaru as he remembered the old game that he used to play with his mom, he would mimic his dad who would plan out ninja missions so he would do the same with his toys. His mom noticed this and got him a world map and then the game got more advance as different parts of the house became different parts of the world. So in his imagination when he sent his little toy ninjas on a mission to the kitchen, they were actually in the land of rice.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru as he remembered what each location was.

"I am in the living room by the Eastern window." said Yoshino as Shikamaru placed the location in his childhood mind.

" _She is on the coast, eastern end of the Land of Fire."_ thought Shikamaru, she was actually closer then he thought.

"Meet us in the living room, by the fish bowl." Stated Shikamaru, it was not that much of a cloak. The lake they were under was the largest fresh body of water lake in the world and his six year old self had imagined a fishbowl was that lake.

"Alright, I know where you are and you know where we are." stated Yoshino

The door opened again as Sakura walked into the room and moved to stand beside Naruto, her hand glided down the side of his neck before coming to rest on his shoulder. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she saw what she was doing with Naruto.

"Yoshino, have you run into any demons?" inquired Sakura into the radio

"A handful but we have killed a few of them and made the others run." Explained Yoshino

"Ok, I am going to assume that you are coming to us, right?" inquired Sakura as the older woman nodded her head.

"Alright, if possible I need blood samples from any demons you come across." explained Sakura "We are working on a cure and I need more samples, but do not put yourself at any risks to get it."

"Understood, I know how to draw blood or at worse collect it from a weapon." explained Hana as a veterinary ninja she knew how to get blood samples. The door opened again only this time it was on Hana's and Yoshino end, not the one in the base.

"We need to go we have someone coming." said Hanabi to Yoshino before she noticed her sister on the screen. She simply nodded her head but showed no outward emotional sign at seeing her older sister alive and still human.

"Who?" inquired Hana

"Your mother but she is with a man I have never seen before but he has a Leaf uniform," explained Hanabi as Hana's eyes widened.

"Mom, my mom is coming?" said Hana with a huge smile that her brother shared from the underground base.

"She could be a demon in hiding, I don't know the other man and I know most of the important ninjas in the Leaf." Countered Hanabi

"Most but not all and he could be a minor ninja," countered Hana who did not want to think of the idea that her mom was a demon.

"We will have to make contact with them, but we need to do so in a way that would allow us to get the drop on them if they are demons," explained Yoshino "How much time do we have?"

"Minutes." explained Hanabi

"I have an idea." said a voice from behind Naruto as he turned to see his sister leaning against the doorway. "That is if you will trust me?"

"And who are you?" inquired Hanabi Hyuuga as she looked at the red headed woman who seamed to be of an age with her.

"Meiko Namikaze, daughter of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze, little sister to Naruto Namikaze." Said Meiko as she looked toward Naruto "Who are you?"

For the first time that Kiba had ever seen, Hanabi was actually stunned for a moment. Hanabi's head turned slightly toward Naruto.

"Namikaze? Well that will change things in father's point of view," said Hanabi to his sister as Hinata gulp a bit.

 **Flashback**

Hinata knelt before her father in the grand meeting hall of the Hyuuga clan, it was a massive room over fifty feet long with old oak colonnades on each side. Hanging in between each column was either a banner of the clan itself or the Leaf banner. Normally the hall would only be used for formal meetings with the whole clan. Currently there was only three people in the room, one was her younger sister who was kneeling beside her and her father who sat cross legged before a low table on a raised platform at the front of the hall. She had to look up at her father who glared down at her with cold stern eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you really think a man like him is worthily of this clan," stated the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi Hyuuga as he glared at his oldest daughter and heir. "He comes from a nothing clan, his clan wouldn't give us extra pull on the council, his clan has no history of strong ninjas which would give us pull in the military, he doesn't even come from a clan that would give us our clan own business more access to markets and there are other issues."

"Father…" stuttered Hinata only to get a glare from her father, he hatted when she stuttered and she was doing it now. She did not fully understand why he was so upset about Naruto, yes he didn't bring much to the clan if he was to marry her but there was cases similar in which he wasn't throwing a fit. Her own great grandmother had married a simple trader, minor clan members have married people of a lot lower rank and then there was the case of Neji. He was all but head of minor clans and would be a major player in clan issues he had started dating Tenten who's only benefit in the eyes of the clan was her families small weapon shop, yes they had the best custom made weapons in the village but that wouldn't be a huge benefit to the clan.

" _There has to be another reason why he hates Naruto-kun."_ thought Hinata as she looked away from her father's glare.

"You will have no more contact with Naruto Uzumaki outside of any missions assigned to you by the Hokage herself." ordered Hiashi as he glared at his daughter. "Turn your attention to boys of better stock which can bring benefits to the clan. Same can be said about you Hanabi, however I don't feel I need to tell you what sort of men bring the most benefit to our clan."

"I understand father." Said Hanabi in a firm but respectful voice, a voice which caused Hiashi to nod his head in agreement.

"Now I need to see the Hokage about some issues facing the clan." Stated Hiashi as he stood up and still looking at Hinata. "I expect you to remember what I was said here."

 **End Flashback**

There was no way her sister could have known she had just spilled out her feelings to her love only to find out Naruto had headphones on. However, she knew like her sister did that if their father had known that Naruto was not an Uzumaki but a Namikaze, the Namikaze clan was small but with the 4th Hokage, the hero of the last war being Naruto's father it would improve the clan's position something her father and the elders cared about above all others.

"So the question is will you trust me?" inquired Meiko

 **In the Leaf village technicians where busy working the damaged communication system, they had monitored the communication channels trying to listen into any communications coming out of areas that had not been transformed yet.**

"We have a broadcast coming from the North west." Said an operator as he switched to the channels and got a broken static filled image of a man with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki." said one of the technicians a former human now turned demon. "Well I guess he would be Namikaze now."

"That doesn't matter right now, can we get their location?" inquired the head of the team, only to get a shake of the head from the technicians.

"They are using point to point broadcasts, we are only picking up the few random images." explained the technician. "We can get a general direction but not much more."

"But you can give us a general direction?" inquired the head of the team, as the technician nodded his head. "Show me."

The technician stood up and moved to a map of the world with a large piece of glass over the entire table. She pulled out a wax pencil and drew two lines coming out from the Leaf village and stretching out across the world to the coat of the land of Earth. It made a large V location, which covered a lot of ground, a lot of villages and a lot of places to hide.

"Somewhere within that area." stated the technician.

"We need another two points of reference to triangulate their location to an area that we can work with," said the technician "Same goes for the other person they are talking too."

She drew two more lines with a different color wax pencil, this area was smaller than the first one but that was because most of it was out at sea and the system they were using was land based.

"What about our forces in other villages?" inquired the leader

"They are down, fixing the system isn't that high on the list when compared to making sure everyone has food." Explained the technician as the leader cursed, he looked up to see an image of a young woman with bright red hair, through his demon eyes he could see that the human image was a false front and under it was actually a kitsune.

"And they have one of our own with them." Said the leader not sure what was going on. "We better report this to the higher ups."

Tsuma Inuzuka moved up toward the front door the Daimyo's beach house, it was a mess with broken glass and the smell of human waste coming from somewhere in the house. The only thing that did not make the smell unbearable to her enhanced demon nose was that the fresh sea breeze was mixing with the smell. She pushed open the door and moved into the house, she stopped for a moment and listened, her nose was not going to be much of a help for her here. Suddenly she heard a group of items fall into a pile, she was moving toward the sound when she smelled kerosene and heard the strike of a match. A few seconds later there was a whoosh as fire shot up, she turned to corner and her heart stopped. There separated from her by a couple of feet and a fire pit with leaping flames was her daughter.

"Hana?" inquired Tsuma as Hana's head snapped up with a look on her face which surprised her mother, because she didn't look surprised.

"Mom?" inquired Hana

" _She must be stunned from everything that has happened people who see too much sometimes need time to process unexpected things."_ thought Tsuma as she moved toward the fire and her daughter.

"Looks like you found her Tsuma." said a voice behind her as Hana looked at the man dressed in blue robes with a Leaf jonnin vest on him.

"Who are you?" inquired Hana with a defensive tone as she stepped away from the fire and her mother.

" _She is scared."_ Thought Tsuma

"His name is Utakata and he is a friend," explained Tsuma as suddenly she heard a voice which wasn't her daughter but came from her direction.

"Utakata is a demon, a water kami he can only use water Justus." Said a crackling static voice as Tsuma looked toward her daughter who moved her head a bit to show an earpiece. Then before she could do anything she heard movement from above her she rolled out of the way of a man coming down on her from the balcony. Utakata also moved but not fast enough; a flash of gold could be seen as the bronze sword cut into his arm. He screamed as the sword passed though the flesh of his outer arm and burned him at the same time. Tsuma growled as something hit her in the side of the face, it burned so much she felt as if hot boiling oil had fallen on one half of her cheek. She raised her hand to her face and looked down to see what looked to be a bronze piece of artwork lying on the ground.

"You're a demon!" yelled her daughter as she looked at her mother, who was holding her hand to her now burned face.

"Yes, now it is time to come home!" growled Tsuma as she used a stern voice that would have caused her children to fall in line when they were younger. "You have no idea, what your father and I have done to make sure you and your brother made it through this."

"What?" asked Hana as she glared at her mother as Guy moved to stand beside her a bronze sword raised. "You…you knew this was coming?"

"Yes, I knew." confirmed Tsuma as she held her hand to her face, she finally pulled it back to show that the human flesh was gone and instead the illusion was broken and they could see the brown fur of her form. Seeing that it was now pointless she broke the Justus and instantly changed, her flesh had been replaced with deep brown fur highlighted with black and lighter tan fur around her neck and down under her vest. Her hands changed as her finger nails turned into black claws and a tail moved back and forth behind her. Her red birthmarks under her eyes where still there only instead of flesh it was fur. "Why do you think so many of our clan made it through the flue, why you have an "allergy to bronze"? It was all set up and decided long ago, the "fish oil" supplements I forced you and your brother to take to make you heathy was all in preparation for this day."

Hana looked down toward her vest where she had a vile of fish oil supplements, it was something that her mom had always made her and her brother take every day. She had started it after she read about it some article and once it became a habit Hana had not thought about what it could actually be. It was just something she always did; she even took the pills on missions.

"You…you caused so many deaths, so many…why would you do that?" inquired Hana

"To save your children you will do anything now it is time to come home and together we can find your brother and we can come together." said Tsuma

"You think we can be a family after all this!" yelled Hana with a force that was normally seen in her mother not in her.

"It will be hard, most of all because your father has sacrificed 10 years of his life carrying out missions for the council but in time yes we can be a pack again." explained Tsuma as she stepped closer to her daughter. "Now it is time to come home and time to find your brother so we can explain this to him."

"He already knows." said Hana as she tapped her ear piece "He is receiving everything you have said, he knows like I do now that you and dad are traitors."

"What?" inquired Tsuma as she looked at her daughter.

 **Across the world, Kiba stood shell shock beside his friends as he listed to his mom's voice over the communication channel.** He had been upset that she had become a demon, that had been bad but it could be lived with but to find out that his parents had been in on it.

"Mother…what did you do?" inquired Kiba outload as he lowered his head in shame.

"It's alright Kiba, it isn't your fault." said Hinata to her teammate as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, I hate to ask this but do you have these fish oil supplements?" inquired Sakura as Kiba nodded his head and reached for a pocket on his vest and pulled a vile a quarter full of golden pills.

Sakura took them and studied them quickly, they did look just like fish oil supplements and that was something a lot of people took. They even had a company logo stamped on the side and it was even a company she had heard off but there had to be something about them.

"I need to study these," stated Sakura

"Take it." said Kiba as he kept listening to his mother trying to explain herself to Hana, finally he could not take it anymore and left the room.

"Hinata why don't you go after him make sure he is ok." advised Shikamaru as Hinata looked at Naruto and Sakura for a moment before taking Shikamaru's advice to make sure her teammate was ok.

 **They all turned their attention back to the broadcast and listened as Tsuma kept trying to explain things to her daughter.**

"You need to come home now," ordered Tsuma as her daughter pulled a short two-handed sword and pointed it at her mother.

"No." said Hana

"If you don't you will die, the flu will come back and kill you." explained Utakata "Do you want to die?"

"No, I would rather live." Admitted Hana "But as a human."

"That isn't a choice Hana, you can either become a demon or die as a human there is no other option." Explained her mother "That is what your father and I realized long ago and why we did all this. You can hate us for that, I understand that but we did it so that you and your brother could live."

"Was there any other people in on this?" inquired Guy, he was the more experienced fighter and he held the more dangerous weapon to the demons, a bronze sword.

"In the Leaf, no." explained Tsuma "Well not that I am aware of but they got a clan from each major village to help them, not sure which clans. Now where is your brother so that we can bring him home too?"

"No idea." Lied Hana

"You are lying." said her mother "I could always tell when you were lying, you can't keep a straight face."

"I am not lying, not all together the person who does know is getting away as we speak and now it is our turn. Goodbye mother." Said Hana as she tapped her wrist and moved it down to her elbow, suddenly a seal appeared on her skin. Before Tsuma could do anything the fire pit which had been between her and her daughter exploded outwards in a ball of fire which went out toward the two demons. Hana and Guy disappeared in the fireball as the demons moved to protect themselves. When the fireball cleared Hana and Guy where gone and the building was now engulfed in flames. Tsuma sniffed the air and tried to get her daughter's scent but the overwhelming smell of burning wood and now burning human waste made it next to impossible.

"I think I have her scent follow me," ordered Tsuma as they moved around the burning building and toward the forest where Hana and Guy had to go to because the other options where out in the open and lacked any cover. "Move."

 **A quarter of a mile away the smoke rising from the burning Daimyo beach house caused the rest of the human party to look toward it.**

"Could something have happened?" inquired Iruka as suddenly Hanabi and Yoshino reached the small pile of rock which was being used as a marker for their meet up.

"We need to get going," said Yoshino Nara

"Where are we going?" inquired her husband

"We need to head to Nysa, that is where our son will meet up with us." explained Yoshino with a smile. "Guy and Hana will meet us a little bit down the road, we need to go because that smoke will bring a lot of demons down on us."

"Alright." said her husband as they began to move.

 **Yoshino Nara was correct, a couple of miles down the beach from the Daimyo beach house was a medium sized village.** The demons had set up an outpost there to transform humans that they captured from nearby areas. The sight of black smoke rising to their east caused them to send forth some of their search parties.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. If you have any ideas for stories which you would like me to do, I am still taking request until the end of this month and then I will post a pull for you the readers to tell me what you would like to see. Until next time thanks Wilkins75**


	36. Chapter 36

**One Important note before the next chapter, Monday will be the last day that I will take any requests for a new story. One that day I will settle on the choices that I will put before you when I post next time. Just to let you know, I have had multiple people give me multiple ideas and some of them are general they same. To give you an idea I have had around 10 people request a Mass Effect Stargate story and they have put up ideas on how to carry that out. I looked at them and didn't really like any of them but I kept thinking about it and found a way I did like. That it what I am doing you guys are telling me what you would like and a general idea and I either work from their or think of a way to get you what you want in the best way I think possible. Now once again come Monday 10/31/16 at 9 PM Eastern Time I will no longer be taking story ideas. Enjoy the story, Wilkins75**

 **Chapter 36 Running**

The communication line went dead leaving only the sound of static for the three leaf ninjas and Meiko to listen to. The other two leaf ninjas who had been listening, Kiba and Hinata had both walked out of the room, Kiba to find a place to process the information that his parents had been working with the demons for years and Hinata to help comfort her teammate. This left Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Meiko alone in the communication room.

"So what do we do now?" inquired Naruto, he knew the answer but it was a question that still had to be asked.

"We have to wait, if they are where I believe they are which is by the ocean it should take them between two and three days to reach us here." explained Shikamaru

"And what of the demons could they have traced us back to here?" inquired Sakura as she realized that was something she should have worried about before all this had started, the human need to reach out to people had caused her to overlook that risk.

"We used a point to point transmitting so if they did get some of our communication systems it wasn't much and not enough to give a location without multiple points to triangulate a source." explained Shikamaru. "Besides from the area we know that the demons have control over they would only have two systems up that could do it. One of them would be in lightening country, out of range for us here. Best they have is a general area that we could be in."

"That could be enough," countered Naruto

"The area would be about a quarter of the size of the land of fire plus all the nations between the Leaf and the western coast of the Land of Earth." Stated Shikamaru "That area is so massive it is impossible for them to search it all and even if they guessed we broadcasted from Nysa, they wouldn't know about this base and they would assume that anyone with two working brain cells wouldn't bring people they aren't totally sure of directly too them. No they would meet at a 3rd neutral location."

"That does make sense," stated Meiko "However this place, seems to have been home to a least a few thousand people. I am sure that not all of them died and when they are turned they will come back to see what has happened to their homes."

For a moment Naruto looked at his sister, she had said when they are turned not if they are turned into demons. That showed to him that while she may not agree with what the demons had done and wasn't actively trying to betray them to the demons she wasn't totally on their side.

"I hadn't considered that." Admitted Shikamaru which caught both his friend's off guard. "I assumed that the demons would keep them in the population centers the better able to supply them with food and other basic needs."

"Yes, but they will still let people go home and get personal items." Stated Meiko

"Then we better get everything we can from the city above us." said Naruto "We don't know how much time we will be down here."

"A good plan." said Shikamaru "We should start at once…"

"Get some sleep, you were up all night on duty you are no use to anyone without some rest." ordered Sakura

"Like I can sleep now, my parents are running for their lives the woman I love is moving toward us through infected countryside and she may come across demons…" started Shikamaru

"And there is nothing you can do about that, so get some sleep." Ordered Sakura using her doctor voice, a voice that told everything that they better do as she said.

"If you can't sleep then go to the bar, have a couple of drinks and they will help you get some sleep." advised Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes at the idea but didn't say anything against it either. "I can handle guard duty by myself for a little while until Hinata comes back."

"I can stay." offered Meiko only to see her brother shake his head.

"The others will not like that, Meiko." explained Sakura for Naruto. "They don't fully trust you even if you don't know all the personal codes they wouldn't want you near this place without others nearby."

"Fine." stated Meiko "But if I don't stay then you will have to stay, I don't think the others will want only one person watching all the monitors."

"I'll stay," offered Sakura "I can't really study these pills until Karin finishes what she is doing now and that will take another hour or so."

"Yes, that will be great." said Meiko as she gave Sakura a knowing smile as she walked out of the room followed by Shikamaru. She closed the door behind them so that the room was cut off sound wise from the outside world.

" _I think Meiko knows about us."_ thought Sakura but pushed that aside for the moment to look at what looked to be fish oil pills but seemed to have some effect on people living through the flu.

"This could be a break through, if these pills helped Kiba make it through the flu it may help me understand how the flu works and maybe find a cure." Stated Sakura, she expected Naruto to ask a question but instead he remained quiet and thoughtful. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what I am going to do about Hinata." explained Naruto "She told me she likes me."

"Oh…" said Sakura without adding anything to the conversation. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I had the headphones on listening for broadcasts," explained Naruto as he tilted his head toward the sound canceling headphones which sat on the table in front of him. "She thinks I didn't hear her."

"Well she is going to bring it up again." Stated Sakura

"Maybe we should tell everyone that we are together after…wait." said Naruto as he turned and looked at Sakura. "You knew she liked me didn't you? You weren't worried about my sister finding out you were worried about Hinata?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, in my defense everyone from the Leaf kind of knew that she had a crush on you." Explained Sakura as Naruto shook his head in amazement.

"She never spoke up." said Naruto

"Too shy," explained Sakura with worry in her voice, Naruto heard her worry and smiled slightly before chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"I have always been so envious of Sasuke before of your crush on him, it is kind of nice to have you envious of Hinata for having a crush on me," explained Naruto as Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit. "However you have nothing to worry about, Hinata is…how can I say this she is nice but I just don't think about her in the same ways I think about you."

"Really you never thought of dating her?" inquired Sakura "I find that hard to believe."

"She is the heiress to the most powerful clan in the Leaf, I lived in a rundown apartment with hardly enough to eat some months." explained Naruto "She was always out of my class, hell even though I wanted you so bad I always thought you were out of my league. I was a nobody with only my dreams to really keep me going. You all had clan who were at least in the middle class if not the upper most class of the village. Whenever I thought about it in a realist way, I figured I would settle for some farmer's daughter or so shop worker. I couldn't afford the life style someone like Hinata or you Sakura-chan should have."

"I never thought about it that way," admitted Sakura

"Hinata is kind and loving and if I knew her better who knows." Started Naruto as Sakura wondered where this was going. "But that is part of the problem with me she is too shy too quiet too meek, if is kind of hard to talk to someone yet alone be with someone when they will pass out when they try to talk to you. I like strong women."

Sakura smiled at that as she bent down and kissed his cheek, she noticed that his eyes flicked ever so fast to look down the cleavage of her top.

"So you have never found Hinata attractive?" inquired Sakura

Naruto shifted a bit, which told her something.

"I will not lie to you Sakura-chan, I do find Hinata physically attractive and have I day dreamed about doing stuff with her…yes." admitted Naruto as Sakura's eyes narrowed. "In my defense, it was only day dreams and it was before were together and it is only human or are you going to tell me you haven't seen some model on a magazine and dreamed a little."

Sakura let out a resigned sigh.

"You aren't totally wrong." admitted Sakura "And hell with all the years I wasted as I chased after Sasuke and ignored you. Who am I to complain that you day dreamed about other women back then, you where Jiraiya's student after all. I shouldn't be surprised and after last night I can't really complain about everything you learned from that old pervert."

Naruto shrugged and laughed a little.

"What can I say, the old pervert had a habit of bouncing ideas for books off me and while I never had a chance to try any of the things he put out there," explained Naruto as Sakura gave him a playful smile.

"Until now, that is." answered Sakura

"Well the three way ideas would be kind of hard to pull off…well not unless one of us use shadow clones." Said Naruto before Sakura playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"We will worry about that tonight…maybe see how we feel." answered Sakura "I may just want to sleep."

"Same here." admitted Naruto "Also I want to have a sparing session with Meiko tomorrow, we couldn't fit one in today like I wanted because of my guard duty."

For a moment neither one of them said anything.

"We still haven't settled on a way to tell everyone about us?" inquired Naruto "The only thing I can think of is to just come out and say it."

"Maybe that would be the easiest way." stated Sakura as she imagined what the shy Hinata would do if she found that her lifelong dream was now out of reach. The one thing that kept coming to mind was her crying up a storm or even deciding to end her life. That idea likely wouldn't have crossed her mind but she had seen so many people end their lives once they got sick with the flu, she had actually considered it herself in the darkest days when she fighting the flu herself. Luckily, she had started to regain her strength but it was just then that everyone else started to get sick. "We shouldn't hide it."

"No we shouldn't." confirmed Naruto

 **Outside of the bubble of semi safety that Naruto and the rest of his friends where in, Hana and Guy where running for their lives.** They where running from Hana Inuzuka's own mother Tsuma and every other demon, which was attracted by the smoke of the burning beach house. The two former ninjas where now demons and Tsuma was going after her daughter to turn her and rebuild her family. Luckily Hana and Guy both had a lead on the two demons and they had run out of the Daimyo's beach house before setting it ablaze. That put a barrier between them and the demons that they would have to get around, the scent from the smoke would also give them a slight advantage because it would mess with the tracking scents.

"You know your mother and you know tracking better than me." stated Guy "You take the led."

"I thought I knew my mother." grumbled Hana, she showed the slightly pointy teeth which was a trade mark in her clan. Her fangs where a lot smaller than the average in her clan but right now she looked more like a wild animal than ever before. "She is a traitor, I have half a mind to turn around and beat her senseless."

A shadow passing over a nearby clearing told them that was not a good idea, looking through the thick tree cover Guy could see one of those flying demons.

"We need to get away first," stated Guy as the demon turned and flew to the west away from them. The thick tree cover had shielded the two humans from the eyes of the demon but he wasn't the only demon now flying over, the sky was now full of demons. They had no idea how many humans where out there and where they taking no chances.

 **So far the only demons on the ground where Tsuma and Utakata, they where moving into the woods as fast as they could.** In this case Utakata being a water kami was slowing down the much faster Inugami, what didn't help was the deep cut that Guy had done to Utakata arm with a bronze sword. Tsuma growled at having to slow down, she had her daughter's scent but it was thin and worse of all night was falling. Normally that wouldn't be much of an issue but the dark clouds rolling in concerned her a lot, her sharp hearing told her that was a thunderstorm and the rain would destroy any scents on the ground. Worse was the storm would ground the flying demons and stop all search efforts until the storm cleared the area.

"Damn it." cursed Tsuma as she turned and looked at Utakata who was lagging behind. On the surface Tsuma couldn't blame him, water Kami's weren't built to run fast on land and a bronze wound not only burned on contact but kept burning if it pierced the skin. She turned her head and saw a clearing and an idea came to her. "Why don't you stop there and get the attention of those fliers and I will keep on my daughter's trail."

"Alright." Said Utakata as he moved into the clearing and pulled a red flare from his belt and light it. Instantly two flying demons, one air kami and the other a wind rhyuu landed on the ground. An air rhyuu was kind of hard to tell the difference between an air Rhyuu and the other rhyuu types, they had no gills or could breathe fire like a fire like a fire rhyuu. Earth Rhyuus had no wings, which made them easy to spot but the only thing that made wind Rhyuu stand out was their oversized wings. It was those wings, which allowed them to fly higher, faster and longer than any other demon type. When they landed Utakata quickly explained what was going on and the general direction that the two humans went, with that they radioed to the other flying demons and those stuck on the ground heading in from the west.

Tsuma followed the weak scent that had been left behind by her daughter and Guy. The scent was getting stronger and stronger, as the smell of smoke and the salt smell of the sea began to dissipate. She heard the snapping of a branch up ahead as she made a turn around a tree and saw her daughter and Guy. She picked up her speed and reached behind her back and grabbed her flare.

She ran through hand signs and when she finished she got a bolt of speed and shot forward slamming into her daughter's back. She knew Guy was the bigger threat but if he got away, she didn't care as much. She slammed into her daughter knocking her to the ground as she pulled her flare. The red flare shot up and through the trees informing all the demons where she was. She knew she would have backup soon as she grabbed her daughter's arms restraining her.

"I am so sorry Hana but this is for your own good." stated Tsuma as she picked her daughter up and looked toward Guy. That is when she saw the pack hanging around Guy's neck; she looked at her daughter's neck and found a string holding on a similar pack, a scent pack. She ripped it off her daughter only to find that her daughter now did not smell like her daughter.

"Did you really think I had forgotten everything you taught me mom?" inquired the clone of her daughter as she and Guy disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving only the packs, which mimicked the human scents of Guy and Hana behind.

"Damn it." cursed Tsuma as some of the flying demons worked their way through the trees and landed beside her. "Decoys we need to move."

 **Guy and Hana jumped tree branch to tree branch heading North West away from the shore.** The memories of the clones came to them in a flash when they where destroyed.

"Looks like they fell for our fakes." said Hana with a smile. "Mom should have known better, our clan is full of expert trackers."

"She was blinded by her need to get you," answered Guy as the sound of thunder filled the air. "It is mother desperate to get to her child."

 **Back in the Leaf Kakashi reached the assigned floor, the hallway was nothing to write home about just a normal looking hotel like hallway with bare tube lights in the ceiling and semi-tacky wallpaper on the wall.** There was carpet on the ground but judging from the workers at the far end of the hall that was a recent addition. They reached their assigned apartment and opened to find a descendant sized studio apartment.

It was built in an L shape with a kitchen connect to a single living area. A bathroom shot off from the main area with mounts for a washer and dryer but no actual appliances, there was also a space for the dishwasher but that was missing as well. The walls where a solid white at first Kakashi thought it was paint but then he noticed that he smelled no paint smell. He looked closer and noticed that it was actually just concrete tinted white so that the builders would not have to paint it.

"Well this is nice." lied Rin from behind him before telling the truth. "I had a better place back in the village."

"So did I." confirmed Kakashi as he moved into the living area. It was about 12 by 12 by 12 and for a moment Kakashi was confused about why the ceiling was so high, it took him a moment to remember that some demons where taller than others which explained that.

Rin placed the handful of items that had been given to them at the supply center down in the lobby. It was not much, a couple of scrolls. Containing a handful of simple outfits, other scrolls contained items like a sofa, which folded out into a bed. Kakashi unsealed the sofa; it was a shade of pea soup green, which was unpleasing to the eye.

"That is ugly, but it will have to do." Said Rin as Kakashi unfolded the bed to see where it would end. With that done he refolded it and looked around the room, there was other items such as a table and two chairs in the scrolls but the bed would take up most of the room. There would not be much of a place for him to sleep, if Rin took the bed the best place for him may be the hallway.

"Looks like we will have to share the bed." stated Rin with a shrug before changing the topic. "I can't believe that the Inuzuka clan betrayed the village."

"I can't either." said Kakashi "It is one thing to not fight back after being turned, the mind changes and people have seen so much death and pain I can understand just accepting the new world but to actively work for it."

"I did." countered Rin

"That is different your heart." started Kakashi

"I could have risked my life and done it, I didn't have a hostage like Minato-sensei and Kushina." stated Rin as she tapped her chest. She sniffed a bit as small tears of fire ran down her cheeks. "I just didn't want to die, so I did nothing."

Kakashi did something he never thought he would do he wrapped Rin up in his arms and held her close. Rin seamed just as surprise by the move but did nothing to move away from his embrace. Instead, she leaned into his embrace and rested his head on his chest. Kakashi was fighting the need to rip Rin's cloths off and put her down on what they had for a bed. The lovely heat coming off her body of living flames was not making it easier. Then he did not have a choice as Rin pushed him backwards a bit until he sat down on the couch. She moved up so that she sat on his lap with one leg on either side of him.

"Rin?" inquired Kakashi, he never got a chance to say anything else as she placed her lips on his. He was stunned and Rin made her move moving her hands down to his belt. Kakashi stopped her causing her to break the kiss and look at him.

"Are you sure?" inquired Kakashi breathing fast as she looked at this hot woman in front of him. "Because if we start this, I don't think I could stop?"

Rin paused for a moment and reconsidered her actions.

"I am, if you are." stated Rin, with that it was Kakashi who moved to kiss her as she forced him down on the couch as he undid his belt.

 **Elsewhere in the village Minato and Kushina stepped off the elevator and was instantly greeted by a Yoseo, a demon fairy dressed in a modified leaf ninja nurse outfit.** They had modified the uniform to fit the longer and narrow frame of a Yoseo and the back was heavily modified to allow her wings to fan out behind her. Even if they had just seen her from behind they would have known she was a woman because her wings where brighter in color with greens, red and yellows compared to men who had darker colors blues, marrons and blacks.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Namikaze welcome." greeted the nurse.

"I am not the Hokage," said Minato as he raised his hand in protest.

"Even if you don't retake the seat that Lady Tsunade left with her pointless death you where still the Hokage and earned the title." countered the Nurse before smiling "However we can debate your role in the future of the Leaf later, let's check you out to see when you can return to duty."

What followed was about an hour worth of checkups and x-rays; it told them what they already expected.

"Well good news you are both healing up very nicely and should be cleared to return to full duty in a day or two." said the nurse with a smile.

"Which one, a Day or two days?" inquired Kushina "Our children are out there and we need to find them."

"Judging from these, I would have to say give it another full day and you should be able to go first thing in the morning." Said a new voice as Shizune stood in the doorway of the examination room. "Sorry, I wanted to do this myself but I am working with Lee to get him adjusted to the new shape of the world."

"So we have about 36 hours before we can go find our children," said Kushina as she hated every moment of delay.

"Yes, and we may have helped you narrow down the search area." Said another new voice as a Dan walked into the room, he had to duck to allow his antlers to go through the door. "We intercepted a short communication broadcast and saw both your son and your daughter."

"Thank the spirits they are both alive." Said Kushina

"Where are they?" inquired Minato

"We only had a single point to triangulate their location so we know they are in the North Western." explained Dan "Anywhere from here to the coast of the Land of Earth, a large area for sure."

"A large area?" snapped Kushina "That is almost a quarter of the world?"

"Well the land area." corrected the nurse only to get a death glare from the mother who had spent so much time away from her children.

"We will have a team ready to go with you the moment you are ready to head out." reassured Dan with a smile trying to smooth over the Namikaze, he was used to it by now. People had been coming to him and other pure demons trying to find out what happened to loved ones. The capture of Naruto was more important than any other human; he had displayed the need for that with what he had done with the chakra blast.

 **A couple rooms away Rock Lee sat on a chair listening, he could hear Shizune talking to two people he didn't know but he heard information that knew was important.** There was humans still alive somewhere in the North West, he knew that he would have to make his move soon. He studied the room again with his new demon eyes, eyes he hated but he could see things he would not have noticed as a human and he could hear things that would have been impossible with human ears.

The room was designed to contain a human, not a turned demon cat thing, Lee knew that there was name for the race he had become but he did not care. He stood up and looked himself in the one-way window which showed him what he had become and what he hated. He looked up toward the clock on the wall, it was nearing nightfall and that is when he would make his move. The black fur, which was, now covered his body would best help him in the blackness of night, he would use it to help cover him when he made his move. So until darkness fell he would have to wait.

 **Konohamaru and Moegi sat in a small hut in the land of swamps, the room was tiny not even large enough for a person to stretch but both of them where humans and so was everyone else outside**. Aside from the villagers who called the swamps their home the only other people where ninjas from the mist.

"We need to do this Moegi." stated Konohamaru "We have to strike back against the demons."

"But how, we are Leaf ninjas we can't join up with ninjas from another nation without orders." explained Moegi "We could be considered traitors if we do that without orders from the Leaf command."

"There is no Leaf commanders left, we have to follow our own orders now." Countered Konohamaru as he looked at Moegi, they both knew that she knew that he was right but they both knew that she did not want him to go. "I am going now are you coming with me?"

Moegi thought about it before nodding her head.

"Alright." agreed Moegi

"If you two are coming then you better know what you will be getting into." said the Mizukage as she stood outside the door to their small hut. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Lady Misukage." confirmed Konohamaru as the woman ducked down and entered the small hut.

"If you come with us, you will have to follow our orders as if we were Leaf commanders." Stated Mei Terumi "You can wear your Leaf hand bands but you will follow our orders."

"We understand that." Stated Konohamaru

"The most important thing is that you will need to have your ninja vests modified." Explained Mei Terumi as she unzipped her vest and opened it up. The younger ninjas eyes widened, the inner lining of the vest was nothing but paper bombs.

"Why would you have paper bombs there?" inquired Moegi

"As a safe guard, if the vest is taken off without being disarmed like what happens when someone is changed the bombs will go off and there is a radio receiver so that if someone doesn't come back to the boat it can be set off." explained Mei Terumi. "We have to defend this location and if one of us is captured and turned it would be the end of us."

"Alright, I am fine with that," stated Konohamaru as hate burned in his eyes. Moegi looked down for a moment unsure but she nodded her head in agreement to stay with her teammate. "When do we leave?"

"In two hours, it will take all night to reach the demon village so we will hit them right at dawn tomorrow." explained Mei Terumi

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would ask that you all keep reading. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	37. Chapter 37

**At the end of this chapter, I have written short clips of six possible stories, please read and then go and vote on my profile poll, not in a review. Thanks Wilkins75.**

 **Chapter 37 Nightfall**

It took a while for Hinata to find her teammate after he stormed out of the security office, she followed him through the base until she reached the cafeteria, the smell of dinner was still lingering in the air. That is when she noticed for the first time that she had not eaten; she was so focused on telling Naruto how she felt she forgot about dinner. The smell of the slow cooked brisket caused her stomach to growl in hunger, however instead of going to grab a plat full of food Kiba moved behind the severing area and grabbing a large bottle full of whiskey and poured himself a glass and downed it one go.

"Kiba, you shouldn't do that," stated Hinata as Kiba moved to pour himself another glass only to have Hinata place a hand over the glass.

"Hinata, I understand you don't like alcohol but I need this," stated Kiba with a slight growl.

"But you are underage, it isn't legal until…" started Hinata only to get a glare from Kiba.

"Hinata the world is dying, I don't think people will care about underage drinking." Countered a new voice as Hinata turned to see the tan colored women with bright red hair and golden eyes, Karui standing there. She didn't say anything and instead grabbed a glass of her own and moved to sit across from Kiba. "Mind if we share a bottle?"

"Not a problem." Confirmed Kiba as he poured her a drink of the golden liquid, she dropped it down in a single go before pushing the glass forward for a refill. Hinata just stood there stunned for a moment and watched as the two of them shared another shot.

"So what the hell are we drinking for?" inquired Karui as she moved her drink around in her hands, the golden liquid just coming to the side of the glass without spilling.

"We made contact with my sister and a group of survivors." explained Kiba as Karui raised an eyebrow "That would be good news but they were found by demons and while they escaped it turns out that my parents where in on the whole thing. They are traitors working for the demons."

"Kiba that is no reason for you to drink, it isn't your fault." started Hinata as Karui shook her head.

"No, that is wrong," countered Karui "She is right it isn't your fault but it is a very good reason to drink, hell everything in the world right now is a reason to drink."

"Kiba." said Hinata as she stopped her teammate from refilling his drink again. "I understand that you are upset but this isn't the way to go about it. Whiskey is wrong."

Kiba let out an annoyed sigh and looked at Karui.

"Hinata doesn't like alcohol of any kind." explained Kiba

"But she is right." said Karui as Kiba's eyes narrowed then she pulled out some beers from a cooler. "These problems may take some time and whiskey is too hard to start with, beer is a better choice."

Kiba chuckled as Hinata glared at other woman.

"Why don't you grab something to eat, I'll help him work through this." offered Karui "You are suppose to be on guard duty and what he needs right now is a drinking buddy."

"What he needs to do is to sit down and talk through this." countered Hinata

"And that is what we are going to do, only we are going to do it while getting drunk." said Kiba before turning toward everyone else who had been watching from a polite distance. "Anyone else want a drink?"

"I'll take one," said a voice as Shikamaru walked into the room and moved to sit beside Kiba. Karui did not even wait until he sat down to get a drink out and open for him.

"Maybe in the morning you will ready to talk about what happened." explained Hinata as she went to get her food and a plate for Naruto.

 **Night was falling in the Leaf as Lee prepared himself for what he needed to do, he had a rather straight forward but vague plan.** He would break out of the isolation room and bolt across the rooftops of the Leaf toward the Southern gate because it was closest to the hospital. Once in the woods he would head northwest toward the known survivors, if the demons where looking for humans they wouldn't pay him any attention. Of course, all this rested in getting out of the isolation room, he knew his location in the hospital and that he was on the 4th floor with only a double wall separating him from the outside. Normally there would not be a way out and to the human eye there was not one but he was not human anymore he was a demon, he hated it but it would allow him to escape.

He had spent the past hour and half in meditation focusing his mind and his new body, to do this he sat cross-legged on the floor facing the outer wall. His back was to the door, which led out, and to his side was the mirror which was in truth a one way mirror. Those would be the way most people would look to escape and that is why they were the most defended there was only a double reinforced cinderblock wall between him and the outside. He took in one last breath, as he did his now long tail flicked and the actual whiskers which shot out from where a mustache would normally be twitched. His silted eyes snapped open as he bolted forward and with a closed fist, he punched the wall.

The wall groaned as large cracks spread out from the impact zone and spread across the cinderblock wall like spider webs.

"Wow, I am stronger," stated Lee outload as he heard the sound of demon's reacting behind him. He had waited not only for night to fall over the village but for just before the guards switched. He did not switch right when the guards were going to come on and off duty because the ones coming on would be alert but those getting off work were more focused on what they would do after work and so their reaction time would be slow. He pulled back again, and punched this time a large hole opened up in the first wall. Cinderblocks and pieces of rebar metal; he pulled back to give a third blow as the sound of footsteps filled the hall behind him. He had planned for the wall to open after 6 blows, it took only 4 before a hole just large enough for him to get through opened.

Cool autumn air came rushing into the room, the air felt good on his fur as blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the floor. He paused for a moment to enjoy the cool air but the sound of the lock turning in the key told snapped him out of it. With a might leap, his now demon enhanced strength sent him across the darkened rooftops. With his black fur and the dark cloths he had put on he was hard to spot by the demons, it didn't help that the area he moved into was almost totally lacking in electric power adding to the covering darkness.

"Alert Shizune and the council, Lee has escaped." ordered a guard as other took off after Lee.

Lee jumped from rooftop to rooftop, to his amazement he could actually see better then he thought he would. It took him a moment to realize that it was because his demon cat eyes allowed him to see in the dark better than any human could have ever hoped to be. He moved past the one of the clan district where multiple new buildings had been put up, in could see light in some of those windows, he thought he saw fire burning in one of those windows but he wasn't going to sound the alarm he was on the run.

 **In truth the reddish purplish light that Lee saw and believed to be a strange fire was actually a visible sign of Rin reaching her climax, her hair which was a visible sign of her being living fire actually gave off enough light to see.** As she and Kakashi came down from their high both of them just lied on the couch looking up at the ceiling, neither one of them said anything still trying to process what had just happened between the two of them. Their relationship had just changed forever they could never just be simple friends anymore. Rin lied on her back with a blanket covered her body from the breast line down, while the same blanket covered Kakashi's privates as well.

"Well…I don't really know what to say," admitted Kakashi

"Me, neither." admitted Rin her breath still coming fast.

"If you think it was a mis…" started Kakashi only to have Rin roll over and get on top of him, the blanket dropping away allowing him to see her nude body. Her demon body, she didn't have the largest breasts in the world but they were the right size for his hands, her demon skin which had a reddish tone glowed under the light given off by her flaming hair. Kakashi placed his own hands which now had a blue tone on her hips as she bent down and placed her forehead against his. There was a slight thud as her short black horns bumped up against his ram like horns.

"This wasn't a mistake." Stated Rin as her and tail wrapped around his, as they began another round.

 **Hinata moved toward the guard post with a heavy heart, Kiba was drinking his worries away and that wasn't heathy.** She shook her head as she stopped outside the door for a moment to gather herself.

"I need to tell Naruto how I feel." stated Hinata in a firm voice as she entered her access code on the side keypad and then with a twist of the knob she entered the room. What she found was Sakura leaning over a table beside Naruto, both of them had their backs to the door. Naruto was sitting and working the computer system as Sakura looked at the monitors.

"So this system has access to all the police cameras in the village above us?" inquired Sakura

"Yes." Confirmed Naruto "Plus some added by Orochimaru."

"How long does it keep any video in the memory?" inquired Sakura as Naruto blinked.

"I don't know Sakura-chan." admitted Naruto as he played with the system a bit until he came across a list of recording dates. "Looks like the video is scrubbed from the public system every 30 days but Orochimaru keeps it for 90 days on his own system."

"Good, then we may have video of the outbreak here and the demons who set up that plant." stated Sakura "The more information we have the better."

"Well we have it but that may be an issue." stated Naruto as he pulled up a video. Sakura watched a recording of herself and the others move down the street toward the base. "If the demons find this we may be in a lot of trouble."

"Well delete it." advised Sakura "Orochimaru must have a way to remove the video files he wouldn't want some cop seeing him on camera."

It took a few moments before Naruto found the right buttons but when he was done the videos that showed them where removed from the public computers but they still remained on the bases video system.

"Naruto-kun." Said Hinata softly as Naruto turned and looked at her with a smile on a face which caused her heart to beat faster. "I…brought you some dinner."

"Thanks Hinata." Said Naruto as he took the plate, which held a severing of smoked brisket, some vegetables and butter bread. "Sakura-chan, I'll see you later tonight?"

"If I am not out of the lab by the time you get off duty come and get me and we will get a drink. God knows I will need it." said Sakura as Naruto nodded before Sakura walked out of the room. Hinata just stood there for a moment.

" _Sakura is making a play for Naruto-kun."_ thought Hinata as Naruto ate his dinner while keeping an eye on the monitors.

" _It is just two teammates sharing a drink after a long day."_ corrected Hinata to herself as she double-checked to make sure Naruto didn't have headphones on. She was about to say something when she noticed that Naruto placed his food down and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hinata…I heard what you said before we got the communication broadcast." said Naruto as Hinata's heart rate reached so fast that she thought she was about to have a heart attack.

" _Damn her heart is racing."_ thought Naruto as he heard Hinata's heart pounding like a drum. _"Wait, how can I hear that?"_

Naruto looked away as he thought about that, Hinata was on edge as Naruto turned his head a bit so she saw him in profile. He did that a lot when he was thinking so that did not alarm her, she thought he was thinking about her. Finally, Naruto shook his head slightly a sign that he had come back to the real world. He turned his blue eyes back on her as her heart rate jumped even higher.

"Hinata…the thing is I am kind of with Sakura-chan." answered Naruto as Hinata's heart stopped and for a moment her brain froze, she had been imagining a golden future. A world where the shadow of the virus had passed. Naruto was Hokage and she was his wife with a couple of kids, boys with golden blonde hair and girls with raven hair. All that mental image shattered like a mirror and the dream children in her mind where no more. "I am sorry Hinata."

"Wh…?" strutted Hinata.

"Officially last night." answered Naruto as he put his hand behind and head, he knew she was asking when did this happen. The blush told her something she didn't want to know.

"You slept with her on the first night!" yelled Hinata with a voice and a strength she normally show. Naruto did not answer which in fact was an answer. "Is that all it takes to get you, flash her breasts and she has you? She doesn't deserve you."

"She says the same thing," admitted Naruto as Hinata eyes widened. "And I feel that I don't deserve her. Listen you can be mad at me for this, I understand."

"You can't understand I love you and you picked her!" cried Hinata

"I understand Hinata, I understand what it is like to love someone but to have them turn away from you." explained Naruto "I spent my childhood chasing after Sakura-chan and you spent your childhood chasing after me. Maybe if I had noticed you sooner or if Sakura-chan had not started to return feelings for me then someone may have happened between us. But it didn't."

"How…how can…you love her!" cried Hinata "She…has done nothing…but hurt you…ignored you."

"You can't help the people that you love." answered Naruto not really wanting to go much more into why he loved Sakura over Hinata, that was a rabbit hole he didn't want to go down. "Just like I can't help but love my parents and my sister, they are all three demons now but I love them."

"That is different," stated Hinata "She has done so much to hurt you."

"And the demons have killed untold number of people." countered Naruto "I am sorry Hinata but I love Sakura-chan."

Hinata could not take it anymore, she could not stand it not only was her love Naruto with Sakura but she had admitted her love to him, she had lost the cloak which allowed her to keep that secret. Now he knew and whatever move she tried to get him back from Sakura would be seen as a desperate attempt to get him back. That was horrible but what was unbearable was that her noble honorable Naruto-kun had slept with Sakura on the first night. Whenever she imaged being with her love it was after a couple months of dating but Sakura had just thrown herself at him and got him in bed in moments.

Hinata bolted from the door and ran down the hall leaving only a trail of tears behind her to mark her path. Naruto shook his head and thought for a moment, he checked the monitors which showed the interior of the base. Hinata was running down the hall and toward the main living area, she pushed past Tenten who was talking with Neji in the shared sitting area. She disappeared into her bedroom disappearing from camera view, Naruto hit a button which allowed him to broadcast to an single room.

 **Rain was pouring down turning the ground to mush and making the tree bark slippery as Guy and Hana moved though the wood.** The forest was pitch black with the only source of light coming from the occasional flash of lightening nearby. This slowed them down but they had no choice they had to keep moving, if they stopped and waited then there was a chance that demons could find them. They did have an advantage the rain masked their scents and stopped the demons from taking to the air in an aerial search.

"Here." Said Guy as the two of them stopped near a small clearing by the road. In the brief moments of light given by the flashes of lightening they saw that while the small roadside temple still stood the clear grassy area that surrounded it was now covered with graves, some of them marked others unmarked.

"They should be here by now," said Hana as the sound a clicker out from the darkness. Hana pulled a small matching little noise maker and made two clicks back.

"Hanabi." said Guy as a figure came out of the darkness from a nearby tree, she lowered a small hood to show that it was in fact the younger of the two hyuga sisters.

"It's me are you still human?" inquired Hanabi as Guy pulled his bronze blade and ran his hand down the length of the blade, Hana did the same. With a nodded Hanabi moved forward and touched the tip of the sword with her own hand a sign that she was human as well.

"All clear." Said Hanabi back as others emerged from the shadow of nearby trees. "We need to get going."

"Agreed." Said Hana as suddenly the sound of bells filled the air.

"What the?" inquired Kurenai as she held her young daughter close to her body protecting the sleeping child from the cool rain.

A large group of humans where walking down the muddy road, some wore the robes of holy monks, others wore simple farming cloths and others wore business cloths. There where men, women and children and in their number they could see somewhere being carried on stretchers, this was a march of the damned. Those either who had the flu or who had loved ones with it and refused to leave them.

"I have never been so close to one of them." Said Hanabi with a slight interest as the march of those who had been expelled from their village walked past. That is when they saw them a pair of demons walking with the humans, they were not even trying to hide what they were and where clearly not human.

"Come we are only two or three hours away from the safety." said one of the demons who wore a red robe of some kind with a tall staff of white wood. "Once we are there, we will cure you of your sickness and you will shred the human body which makes you so sick."

A cry of joy came up from the crowd as the sick kept walking past the hidden ninjas, behind the sick on foot came the slow moving ox carts which were full of the sick who couldn't walk anymore. More demons appeared as they carried the sick who were dying from a plague they made toward a place where they would be transformed into demons.

"We need to move." ordered Yoshino Nara as they headed away from the road and the column of human sick. "If we move fast enough we may reach or destination by late afternoon tomorrow."

"Why would they do that?" inquired Hanabi as the group of ninjas headed deeper into the woods away from the road. "How could they give up their humanity so easily? Why aren't those who are turned fighting back?"

"Because of all the death." answered Shikaku Nara

"When you see so much death, when you are surrounded by chaos at every turn it makes people want to have a sense of normal back." Added Inoichi Yamanaka "They want to banish the conist death and everything they saw to a dark corner of their mind and they don't care who gives it to them and what they have to do it get it."

"That is also a reason people become traitors when they are captured," stated Anko as Hana winced but remained quiet.

"Also a full belly and a warm place to rest your head doesn't hurt either." added Iruka

 **Tenten stormed toward the guard post, she had watched Hinata rush past her and Neji and it did not take much to get out of Hinata that Naruto had rejected her.** The poor young woman was so upset that she just shut down and cried and it everything to get out of her that Naruto had turned her down. She did not even say way but it was time to take firm action and talk to Naruto about his mistake. She tapped in her access code and was instantly greeted by the sound of laugher, the sound canceling seal had stopped her from hearing inside until the door was opened.

" _He is laughing at Hinata."_ thought Tenten with no small amount of rage as she pushed open the door to find Naruto laughing with Fu.

"And then…" started Fu only to stop when she saw Tenten.

"Tenten is something wrong?" inquired Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, something is wrong," grumbled Tenten

"Looks like she came to talk to you about Hinata." stated Fu as Tenten looked at the green haired woman. "Naruto told me that is why he asked me to come up and cover the rest of Hinata's guard duty."

"I see, but why…why did you turn Hinata down?" Inquired Tenten as Naruto tilted his head a bit. "I don't understand why you would do that? What is wrong with Hinata? She is a nice girl you couldn't ask for better."

"Didn't she tell you?" inquired Naruto

"She could barely tell me you turned her down," explained Tenten as Naruto let out a long sigh.

"I turned Hinata down because I am already in a relationship with Sakura-chan." Explained Naruto

"You are still waiting on Sakura?" inquired Tenten not fully understanding what Naruto meant. "Naruto you can't wait on Sakura when other people love you."

"I am not waiting we are together, we were together last night and she is coming to my room tonight." explained Naruto as Tenten's eyes widened as understanding came to her. "I would ask her out for a dinner alone but this place isn't the most romantic place to eat and going up top is too risky."

"You could always have food in bed," offered Fu as she looked off in the distance "It is fun the time I did it."

A look from Naruto told Fu that he did not want to know anything more about it.

"So you turned Hinata down because you are with Sakura," inquired Tenten as let out a resigned sigh as Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

" _I can't blame him for turning Hinata, I would turn down someone else asked me out when I am with Neji-kun."_ admitted Tenten to herself before shaking her head. _"Hinata was just too slow and Sakura had moved into the opening."_

"I am sorry that I broke Hinata's heart but…" started Naruto only to stop when Tenten raised her hand.

"I understand." said Tenten as she turned to leave.

"Tenten." said Naruto as she stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him. "I hate to ask you this but I need a favor."

"What?" inquired Tenten

"I am going to have a sparing season with my sister tomorrow could you watch." Inquired Naruto as Tenten tilted her head a bit. "Shizune must be telling the demons everything about me, what tools I normally use and what weapons. I need to surprise and the best I can think of is a weapon that they aren't expecting."

"So you want me to watch your sparing to see what weapon would work best for your style?" inquired Tenten as Naruto nodded his head. Maybe it was because it allowed her to focus on something other than Hinata, she instantly found herself running though weapons that could possible work.

"Also if possible I need some ninja tools made with bronze." inquired Naruto as he looked at his hands. "I may not be able to touch bronze without burning but maybe we can just put the edge of the blade in bronze."

"Maybe just the handle." advised Fu before looking at Tenten "I need some of those too."

"I have already started thinking about that, but this isn't the time right now." explained Tenten as she walked out of the room. She closed the door and instantly Naruto turned and looked at Fu.

"You can't hear her walking away?" inquired Naruto

"No, the sound canceling seals." stated Fu both hers and Naruto's eyes where demon eyes now, just like they always became when they saw someone with demon chakra. Naruto's a deep blue but silted and Fu an orange with a pentagon shape iris.

"I can." Answered Naruto "I thought it was just old sound canceling seals but I heard Tenten coming, I heard Hinata's heart rate. I have always had good hearing but not that good. How could that be happening now?"

"Isn't it plan as day?" stated Fu with a chuckle "The Kyuubi died in you just like mine did, foxes have good hearing don't they?"

"Yes." Confirmed Naruto "I could always hear better when I had demon chakra around me."

"And now all your chakra is demon chakra, same as me. Bronze burns us like it would a demon so if we get their weakness we should get their strengths." stated Fu "We are basically demons but we are still human."

"True." Admitted Naruto as he closed his eyes before turning back to the monitors it was still pouring down rain outside and nothing was moving, it was a kind of night when everyone who could stayed where they were.

 **The rain that was pounding the north hadn't reached the windy sand covered land of the land of wind.** Temari moved across the sand dunes under the darkness of a moonless night, she moved at night and rested in the day because it was cooler. Luckily, she would not have to do that much longer; from the tops of the higher sand dunes she could see the short trees which sat across the river which marked the northern border of the land of wind.

She stopped for a moment and rubbed her shoulder where a large bronze shield hung on a strap across her back. She had raided a museum in the Kazekage building that held some of the weapons used by the ancient warriors in the land of wind. She had not taken much most of it was beaten or rusted beyond use, but she had grabbed a bronze shield and a spear point which were in good enough shape. It was simple to switch out the modern spear point on a short ninja spear with a the bronze one and if she ran into demons she would need it. She suddenly saw a point of light in the sky to the North and ducked down.

She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked toward the source, it took her a moment but she saw it. A creature that looked on the surface to be human. It had bat like wings but the scales on its skin reminded her of a dragon. He was seemed to be looking down at what was likely a map with a flashlight. He turned off the flashlight and his figured disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"So demons are real." Said Temari to herself as the little disbelief that she had about what was going on the world disappeared. "So little boy was right Demons are real."

 **Konohamaru knew demons where real, he had lost so much because of the demons that his blood was boiling as the small boat he was in bounced up and down as it made it's way across the ocean toward the home island of the demons.** Sitting across from him was the only person he knew that had made it out of the Leaf, Moegi. He knew others had likely made it out but he had no idea who or where they were.

"Try to relax," ordered the mist ninja beside him. "We have a while before we reach the target, we will not get there until sunrise."

"Then we slaughter everyone we see and bug out before their warriors on the mainland know anything happened." added another Mist ninja as the ship rolled in the sea.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I would like to finish this chapter out with clips from the possible stories.**

 **Please read them and then go to my profile and vote in a poll. None of these have been fully edited or are fixed so things can/will change.**

 **The Black Fox 2- While on a mission, Airi daughter of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze finds herself sent to an alternate world, where her parents never got together and the man who tried to kill her as a child is married to her mother. Black Fox story cross over with official Naruto storyline.**

The light wind caused the leaves to sway in the trees around the training field as Boruto Uzumaki stood across the field from the stranger from another universe. She was his age but he knew nothing about her aside from her name Airi. He ran his blue eyes over her body scanning for anything, her combat stance was familiar but she claimed to be a Leaf ninja from an alternate universe. She wore ruby colored jacket pure snow-white shirt under it, but it still showed a some skin. Her stomach would have been visible expect for fish netting over it. She had on a short ninja dress with shorts under it. Two ninja pouches was strapped onto each leg and the handle of a knife stuck out of her right boot. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a Leaf hand band tied to her shoulder with a red band. The thing that stuck out to him was the silver vantbrace, which covered both her hands from the palm up to about a third of her the way to elbows. He could see a strange clan seal edged into the metal but judging from the vest, she was the same rank as the two teams ready to take her down. Team Moeji and Team Konohamaru where under the watchful eyes of their sensei

"So you ready to lose?" asked Boruto as he got into his own stance. "I am have the blood of two Hokage's in me and I am the best of my class."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." stated Airi as she turned to look at Boruto sensie, Konohamaru.

"You are going up against the two best teams in the Leaf village," added Sarada Uchiha

"I am not worried," stated the young woman.

"Remember this is a sparring session." stated Konohamaru as he brought his hand down.

 **Naruto Underworld** **-a harem story with Naruto, Sakura and Ino for sure maybe more. Never open forbidden scroll you do not know where you will end up and what you may become.**

Her whole body hurt and her head was spinning even so she felt that she was sitting in a soft padded chair of some kind. She heard voices in the distance and the shuffling sound of paper, it sounded like an office of some kind. Her eyes slowly opened, she expected to be in a hospital with Tsunade and Shuzine nearby keeping an eye on them however what she saw looked like some office. It had tan walls with a wooden desk in front of her, a plant sat by the window where sunlight was coming in. There was your standard office items on the desk, pens paper and what looked to be family photos. She slowly raised her hands into view and saw that nothing was wrong with them, no burns from the flash of flame, which had engulfed them when they opened that scroll.

"Damn you Ino," Complained Sakura as she heard a nearby office door open and the sound of high heels on wood floors walked passed her and came around to the back of the desk. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was dressed like any office worker would with a next pair of pants and a suit jacket. The undershirt was a skintight black corset that showed excessively cleavage, too much be descendant in any office she had been in. Sakura was so taken aback by the outfit she failed to notice at first the pair of thick black ram horns which came out of the side of the woman's head or the pair of bat like wings she had folded up behind her.

"Sakura Haruno, age 17 from the village hidden in the Leaves." said the creature reading off a report of some kind. Then she lifted her head and gave a full smile that showed a mouth full of sharp teeth in a warm smile. "Let's just get the hard bit out of the way, you are currently sitting in hell, the afterlife or the underworld depending on your wording and I am your ordination officer."

 **Contact at Tuchanka** **-** **Stargate/Mass Effect-a sequel to Contact at Kobol, the Citadel Races make contact with the Tau'ri, the inheritors of the Ancients the only race to defeat the Reapers. (Will Start after Contact of Kobol is Finished)**

The Owl transport bucked like a wild beast as it dove into the atmosphere of the nuclear wasteland of the world below them. The Tau'ri marines in full power armor had been outfitted to deal with the hostel environment below which was highly radiative. The two owls carrying the marines touched down on a flat ground in the remains of some bombed out city. The marines walked off the Owls and where instantly on their guard as the Owls took back off and began to map the city from above.

"Alright let's get moving," ordered the Colonel in charge of this mission, the team moved forward toward the largest grouping of life signs that they had on their sensors. The life sign detector reading was sent wirelessly to the heads up display inside their full visor helmet. This allowed them to scan the remains of the city for anything that their life sign detector did not pick up.

"Want to bet we are picking up some radiative pack of wolves?" inquired a member of the squad as they followed a worn path toward a half-closed entrees to what appeared to be a subway entrees.

"I am not so sure." Said a man in a thick Scottish accent, "Look at these tracks, whatever made these walked on two feet and was very big."

"Maybe it is the mutated descendants of whatever people built this place?" offered the same wise cracking marine who thought it could be wolves. "I mean no one could live in this amount of radiation without protection and judging from the city that was a while ago, so the radiation must be lower now than it was after the blast."

"True." Admitted the Colonel, suddenly alarms began going off on all their life sign detectors as figures began to pour out of the subway entrees. They were massive reptilian creatures which stood over 7 ft tall with a massive hump on its back. There were five of them all dressed in strange armor and holding strange weapons, they were yelling something in their own tongue. It would take the computer systems a couple of seconds to get a possible meaning, before the system could finish two of the figures charged straight at them as they did the translation came through.

"I am Krogran!"

 **Contact of Races-** **Stargate SG1/World War Series, the race the most advanced race which has a history of slow and steady progress spreading over million of years have launched their invasion of Tosev 3, called Earth. They think they will fight knights in armor but they do not understand that humans develop fast, now instead of running into knights they meet the might of the Tau'ri.**

The conquest fleet of the Race moved at speed near half the speed of light as it crossed the massive distance between the home world of the Race and the heart of the empire which now spread across multiple worlds. The fleet was massive bigger then the fleets which had taken the 1st world new world, Rabotev 2 or Halless 1 into the empire hundreds of thousands of years ago.

After that the emperor faced one of the hardest questions ever set before the race, two worlds had been discovered both would make great additions to the empire. One was the 3rd world which orbited the star Tosev, the prod showed that there most advanced warrior wielded a sword with a shield with a painted cross on it. He would prove extremely easy for the armored fighting vehicles and machine gun wielding members of the race.

The other world orbiting the star Vantic was more advanced, this race was more like the race it had scales with eyes on stalks, which could move at will. The natives of Vantic where extremely tall double the height of a member of the race and had four legs in addition to the two arms. They where more advanced having discovered gunpowder and so they were conquered first. The fleet had gathered and conquered Vantic 5, with the only surprise being that one of their small city states had developed flint lock guns since the probe. Once the colonization fleet had arrived on Vantic the same conquest fleet had headed out toward Tosev 3 and the sword swinging primitives.

The race was confidante they now ruled four worlds and soon it would be five because how much could a people change in just over 900 local years, it took the race the most advanced civilization in the galaxy a hundreds of thousands of years to developed electronics, the Tosevites should still be riding beasts.

Specialist David Goldfard stood inside of one of early warning long-range sensors station which protected Earth. Everything seemed normal military and civilian ships coming and going.

"A normal boring day." companied the Irish man beside him "Did you see the match last night?"

"I did." Confirmed the native of London as he looked out the window at Pluto, before he could say anything alarms began going off. "What the?"

"Sir we just detected a large group of ships only a couple thousands kilometers out from our orbit." Reported another operator "They are moving so slow the computers didn't pick them up as a threat."

 **Game of thrones Season 7** \- **what I want season 7 of Game of Thrones to be, will be using what information I have about the next season and from the books.**

A black banner with a three headed dragon breathing flames as red as it's body flapped from top of every ship in her fleet, the sails on the ships where lowered since the massive fleet sat in harbor. If they had been raised the sails would have shown three of the great houses of Westeros, Tryell, Martell and Greyjoys along with the black sails of house Targaryen. The ruler who commanded this massive fleet and the massive army onboard those ships sat on a cushion in her suit on the flagship, a light rain was falling over the fleet but the rain was not strong enough to hide the Long Bridge of Volantis.

"My ancestors in the free hold of Valeria made that." Stated Daenerys Targaryen "And now I am the last of the line of freehold of Valeria, the last of the blood of the Dragon."

"Yes, your grace but if I may be so bold you are young, beautiful and I am sure your line will go on." Stated her friend and close confidante Missandei, Daenerys Targaryen rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms of Westeros smiled sadly remembering the love she left behind in Daario. She turned her head toward a large flat barge, which was towed by her ships. Sitting there resting undercover from the cool rain was her three dragons. Dragons she was the blood of the dragon and she had brought three of the most powerful creatures the world had ever seen back. They where the key to her retaking her birthright, the Iron Throne of Westeros.

"Your grace, if I may interrupt." inquired a voice as Daenerys turned to see a short man with a scar across his face, he was dressed in black with a black pin which showed a hand on it.

"Yes, Lord Tyrion." Said Daenerys to her hand of the Queen.

"The Boat bring Lord Varys back onboard just left the docks, he will be here soon with news from the seven kingdoms." explained Tyrion Lannister.

"Then get everyone in here, we have to plan my retaking of the Iron throne." ordered Daenerys

 **Battle Trek** **-Star Trek Voyager/The Next Generation/Battlestar-takes place after the end of Star Trek Voyager instead of coming out of the Borg transwarp conduit they come out near the border of the Delta and Alpha Quadrants, in front of them lies Cylon Space and the 12 colonies of Kobol.**

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager sat in her ready room with a cup of coffee in her hands and a computer pad in the other. She scanned the reports coming in from every department on the ship, each one of the had taken damage of some kind from their encounter with the Borg. To save the ship and the crew that had become her family she had made a choice, the ship was passing through the Borg transwarp conduit which would take them across the galaxy in moment. They would finally after years of being stranded in the far end of the galaxy be home but the ship was taking too much damage. She made the choice to exit the conduit before reaching Earth, Voyager had come out on the far edge of the delta quadrant. A beeping sound of the door caused her to lift her head up from the computer pad.

"Enter." ordered Janeway as a man dressed in the red uniform of Starfleet command walked into the ready room. He stood out from others on the ship because of the traditional Native American tattoo over one of his eyes. "Chakotay, how are you doing today?"

"I am well, thanks." answered her first officer as he sat down across form her. "I just came from engineering and while they are slightly behind we should have full warp power within the next three hours."

"Good." answered Janeway as she tapped a few commands into the computer pad. "Have you seen Seven's estimate of where we are?"

"I have." Admitted Chakotay with a slight laugh "I had to push her to make that report, she didn't want to guess where we are but some of the long range sensors are still being repaired. So she may be off by as much as 10%."

"Still according to this we are only 18 months away from the edge of Federation space." stated Janeway "Not bad at all."

"We will still be coming across unknown space, the Cardassian Union separated this part of space from the Federation so no long range missions took place." Stated Chakotay "Still, we are a lot closer then we were. Long range scanners did pick up a cluster of four stars which are extremely close and we are picking up faint radio broadcasts, might be worth taking a look."

"Once we get everything back online and make contact with Starfleet we will check out the source of those singles." stated Janeway "We are explores even though our main goal is to get back home."

 **Now that you I would have I would ask that you all go to my poll and vote. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 At Night**

It was just after 10:30 at night when Sakura finally left the medical bay and move up into the cafeteria, Ino was with her as they entered the cafeteria. Most of the room was dark however along one back wall a makeshift bar had been set up with a couple of saw horses and a wooden board. Bookcases where being used to hold bottles of different drinks and a mini fridge held the beer. It was far simpler, planner and unimpressive then the massive bar in the restaurant which protected the openningto the base. Kiba and Kuria where still there drinking however, it was clear to even the untrained eye that Kiba was beyond wasted and Sakura was used to dealing with Tsunade. Shikamaru and Karui where also drinking but Karui seamed still drunk but dead drunk and Shikamaru was drinking slowly and eating which helped him retain some common sense.

Her green eyes scanned the room, she had expected to see Naruto already there he got off duty at 10 but had not come down to get her. She assumed that he had gone for a quick drink before moving to get her but he was not there. Suddenly she felt a hand brush across her shoulder as Naruto came out of the door behind her and moved to stand where Ino had once been.

"Where have you been?" inquired Sakura

"Sasuke and buddy where late." explained Naruto with a smile which brought out a smile on her face.

"Well I am not surprised, he smelled of the perfume that Karin uses," said Fu as she moved to stand by Naruto. "Likely he was getting some action and didn't want to leave."

"Or she didn't want him to leave, Sasuke is a cold person he likely takes no pleasure in being with." Said Sakura as Fu shrugged.

"Could be, but I have been with a few man and a handful of women too even the coldest people take pleasure in the act." Stated Fu "That is just biological."

With that Fu moved on leaving Naruto and Sakura standing there.

"I hate to admit it but she is likely right," admitted Sakura "It is chemically written for anyone to enjoy the act."

"Did you learn anything from those fish oil pills?" inquired Naruto as Sakura let out a sigh.

"Not yet, I running a few tests on them breaking down their chemical makeup and the like but like everything else it takes time." Explained Sakura "And the DNA breakdown of you, Fu and myself wasn't as helpful as I had hopped."

"How so?" inquired Naruto

"Well you and Meiko's DNA structure are very close." Stated Sakura

"Well we are brother and sister," laughed Naruto as Sakura shook her head, causing Naruto to look at her confused.

"I expected that, but since she is a Demon there should be differences but beside from a handful they are the same." stated Sakura

"So am I a demon?" inquired Naruto with fear in his voice as Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yes and no, you are human that is for sure the DNA is very much human but some of the indicators are not fully human." explained Sakura "It is like when the Kyuubi died he passed on some of his traits to you, besides your chakra that is."

"Well I have noticed that my hearing has improved." stated Naruto "But Fu's hearing didn't?"

"And that is the thing; Fu shows the same deviation from human then you but in different locations. You are both human but you have gained some slight demon traits." explained Sakura as she closed her eyes. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well her demon wasn't the kyuubi could that play a role?" inquired Naruto as Sakura's eyes snapped opened.

"I hadn't considered that." admitted Sakura "The tailed beasts are different maybe they effected you and Fu differently."

"Well mom's fur is a darker shade of red because she had the kyuubi in her for a while." added Meiko as she seemed to appear out of nowhere with a smile that belonged on any little sister. "Yugito had blue fur when she became a demon, something I have never seen on a Bakeneko but her demon the two tailed cat was blue. Utakata had a lot of blue on his body and his demon was blue as well but that doesn't really stand out blue is common on a water kami."

"The Kyuubi did have an orange tone to his fur that could seam very dark at some points." explained Naruto before pushing the idea aside. "Either way lets hope you learn something from those fish oil pills."

"They aren't fish oil, not likely anyway." Stated Meiko as Sakura looked at her.

"How did you hear us talking about that?"

Meiko grinned.

"First I was in the room when Kiba learned about his parents and the pills," laughed Meiko as Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Secondly I heard you two talking about it, I am a Kitsune and we have the best hearing of any of the demon races. The Inugami's those are the wolf ones have us beat when it comes to smelling but we have them beat in hearing. I can hear the others talking at the bar."

"I see." Said Naruto as Meiko gave a knowing smile.

"Yes, I earn heard what was going on in Sakura's room last night." said Meiko as both Naruto and Sakura blushed. "You two need to keep it down, it was faint but I could hear it and if you do anything in Naruto's room I will hear it a lot better."

"Ok." said Sakura with a blush.

"Good." said Meiko as she punched her brother playfully on the shoulder.

"She is a keeper, make sure you don't do anything stupid to lose her." Said Meiko as Naruto blushed some more as his sister walked away. As she passed, he reached up, and rubbed her head playfully as any big brother and she spun around and glared at him like any little sister would do. Sakura smiled as she watched the interplay between the two siblings who had spent so much of their lives apart.

"I need a drink." said Naruto "care to join me?"

Sakura didn't need to be asked again as she followed Naruto toward the bar.

"You got any water?" inquired Meiko to Karui who was working as a barkeep even as she drank with Kiba.

"Yes." confirmed Karui as she reached for a bottle of water in the micro fridge.

"Water?" inquired Naruto as he moved to sit on the stool beside his sister.

"Mom and dad do not let me drink yet." explained Meiko.

"Two shots of whiskey, one for me and one for my little sister." ordered Naruto before looking at Sakura.

"A bottle of sake." ordered Sakura

"What am I the bartender." Complained Karui as she got the three orders and placed it down infront of the three newcomers, everyone else already had one either beer, sake or whiskey of some kind.

"Dad will not even touch the stuff, too worried about it becoming a crutch for dealing with being separated from you. I have seen mom drink some wine but that is it." explained Meiko as she looked at the golden liquid in front of her. Slowly she picked it up and took a pull only to get a look on her face which caused all the older people around to laugh. The only person who did not was Kiba and that was because his head was resting on the wood as he said something to himself in a drunk stopper.

"What the hell is that?" inquired Meiko as Naruto took his own drink; unlike her he didn't get a face.

"Whiskey, a good version in fact one of Jiraiya-sensie's favorites." explained Naruto with a sadness in his voice. Sakura lowered her own head a bit and looked at the bottle of sake, she had took a few of Lady Tsunade's bottles when she was her student and ordered it out of pure habit. It was then that she noticed the brand, one of Tsunade's favorites. She poured a glass of her own leaving the bottle beside her before raising her glass to Naruto's. The glasses chimed as they hit surprising Naruto and everyone else in the room.

"To Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya, two the three sannin and our teachers." toasted Sakura as the two of them shared a look before kissing each other. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the event while Ino smiled, Kiba was still too drunk to notice and Karui simple shrugged.

Meiko smiled just like Ino; however her smile wasn't as true.

" _Naruto needs to become a demon to live, the demon chakra is killing him but will he do it if he is with Sakura? Will she become a demon too?"_ thought Meiko as she looked at her brother and Sakura. _"I like her and I think so would mom and dad but if she doesn't become a demon then there may be no way to convince Naruto to become one and I would rather have him live then that happen. I guess I have to convince them both to turn now."_

They tried to talk about anything beside the virus and the demons but it dominated every topic, when they tried to talk about friends it turned into talking about if someone was still alive, still human or remembering how they died. Finally, Sakura decided she was going to call it a night, Meiko had stuck to water after her little run in with whiskey and she had left a ten minutes earlier, Shikamaru had left before her and Karui had carried a drunk to the point of black out Kiba to his bed. Sai had shown up and started talking to Ino, seeing her best friend flirt with her other teammate cause her to smile before she moved her hand and placed it on top of Naruto's. He looked at her with a smile before nodding his head.

"Have a good night you two." said Naruto as he clapped a hand on Sai's shoulder. "Make sure you turn off the lights when you're done here."

"Will do." confirmed Sai

"So forehead are you going to Naruto's place or yours?" laughed Ino, both women knew that Ino was really asking if she would have the adjourning rooms to herself.

"Naruto-kun's." answered Sakura as she and Naruto left the bar leaving Ino and Sai alone at the bar.

"So any progress is uncovering anything hidden in the files from the Leaf?" inquired Sai as he took a drink from his drink, it was a sort of tea only spiked with liquor but not enough to really call it a hard drink. Ino on the other hand had taken the time to make a mix fruit drink and was enjoying it the fruit with mixed in with the rum.

"Some but some of it is dead ends." explained Ino "There were countless reports about cures that worked but don't make any sense."

"Demons are turning humans into their kind, sense as gone out the window." countered Sai

"True, but some of the "cures" make no sense at all and seams the act of desperate people trying to find a way to save themselves." explained Ino. "There was a report from the Land of Demons where a woman was cured because she lied on heated sandstone because heat helps fight the pain of the blisters only to wake up to find all the blisters gone. Another said a man was cured because he had sex with his wife and one woman said she was cured after giving birth so her son must be a holy figure. Both she and her son died from the flue a week after being cured."

"So beside Naruto and Fu no one has been cured over night from the flu?" inquired Sai

"And in those cases, we know that was because their demons died within them." Explained Ino "Now, lets not talk about that or the flu or anything that has to do with the demons."

"What do you want to talk about?" inquired Sai as Ino blinked, she could not think of anything that didn't in some way come back to the demons. If they talked about home or families that would led to who was still alive, talking about movies or entertainment didn't feel right as people died.

"What do you hope for the future?" inquired Ino as she jumped on the only topic she could think of that didn't relate to the demons, she was wrong.

"Well if we are still human then I assume our first goal will be rebuilding the Leaf and the human population how many people have died because of this flu?" inquired Sai

"In general 9 out of 10 people in some the less affected areas 1 out of 5 or even in a rare case only 7 out of 10." answered Ino wishing she did not know that.

"Then our first goal is to rebuild our home and then start repopulating the world." explained Sai

"Well I would imagine that Naruto and Sakura are working on repopulating right now." Laughed Ino "So is Neji and Tenten and once Temari gets here I think Shikamaru and her will both admit what we all know about the two of them."

"You are correct, but you forgetting that Sasuke and Karin are together." added Sai

"I try not to think about that snake, Sasuke as much as I can." Explained Ino "But you are right he is human after all and after this is all over we need as many babies to repopulate the world as we can get. We will be an endangered species."

"Endangered species." said Sai as he looked straightforward for a moment chewing on the words. "That must be how the demons felt, only a handful living on by the skin of their teeth as those who had slaughtered them rose to power. I guess from their point of view it made sense to get payback and turn the humans into demons."

"They are killing millions of people. That is wrong on so many leaves." Snapped Ino as Sai nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree but while I hate it I can understand it." Explained Sai as Ino closed her eyes and let out a resigned sigh.

"Yes, you may be right." admitted Ino "They could see it that way, this is payback for the sins of our ancestors but their sins shouldn't carry over to us."

"True." Confirmed Sai as both of them took a drink from their drinks.

Only a few hundred feet away in the serirty checkpoint, Sasuke Uchiha was fighting to keep breathing steadly as Karin stood beside her seated lover. She rolled up her arm to show the countless of bite marks all signs of her healing ability doing its job to keep Sasuke alive. She moved her arm and Sasuke bite down, causing her to wince a bit but soon the pain passed as her healing ability went to work. Sasuke breathing steadied and his strength began to come back.

"How long can you keep this up?" inquired Suigetsu as he leaned back in his chair and looked board both at the monitors which showed the outside world and with the feeding that was going on in the small room.

"As long as it is needed," said Karin but both Suigetsu and Sasuke heard unsureness in her voice. "We can keep this going a while."

"Until you find a cure?" inquired Suigetsu

"We aren't going to wait on a cure." said Karin "Not a full cure for everyone; Orochimaru did a lot of research into passing along bloodline abilities which my healing skill is. We are going to use that to cure Sasuke-kun, after that happens then we can worry about the rest of humanity."

"And if whatever you are planning fails? What happens next because he is get worse with each passing day," countered Suigetsu

"I will not let Sasuke-kun die." said Karin as she felt faint and reached for a third chair and pulled it over. She sat down and placed her head in her free hand, "If what we have planned doesn't work then we have one last option."

 **Sakura Haruno lied awake, her body was screaming at her both in mind and body to go asleep to close her eyes and let sleep take her.** Even so she fought against that basic need to take in the moment and enjoy what was happening around her. She and Naruto where lying in his bed, but they had just come in to sleep not to have sex. Both of them had changed into more conformable clothing, a pair of black shorts with an orange T-shirt for Naruto and a simple white tank top and a pair of black shorts. Naruto had kissed her softly after they had shared a kiss on her forehead as they lied side by side in bed just enjoying being close to each other.

Both of them where lying on their side facing each other, since Naruto was slightly taller her head rested partly on his shoulder. One of his arms was under her head while the other arm rested on her hip, her hands where on Naruto's chest both of them holding each other close, their feet where also interlaced. Sakura just lied their listening to Naruto's strong heart, while she filled her nose his scent, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the safety that came from being with the man she loves. Finally she let sleep take her until morning.

 **It was just after four thirty in the morning when the alarm began going off in Neji's and Tenten's room, unlike the others ninjas from the Leaf they hadn't even attempted to hid that they were together.** They had gotten a bed big enough for both of them along with everything else a couple living together would need, it was of a much better quality than either of them could have offered but everyone was doing it. Neji slapped the alarm off as he got out of bed and headed toward the shower. Tenten pretended to be asleep and waited until she heard the shower going before she started to put her plan into action.

She quickly got out of bed and moved toward a nightstand beside her bed, she pulled it open and found beside a kunai a wedding ring box. She quickly and quietly moved to the dresser where Neji had placed items such as his father's watch, which he wore almost every day, his wallet and other items. She quickly place the tinny box beside the other items before heading back to the bed. She lied on her side and waited for Neji to do what he did every morning like clockwork. Neji finally got out of the shower and moved to grab his items; he put on his watch without noticing the box only when he reached for his wallet did he stop.

He picked it up and turned toward her who was lying on her side in bed with a smile on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't want to make a huge deal of it, but Neji-kun will you marry me?" inquired Tenten with a smile as to her amazement Neji chuckled a bit. Tenten sat up in bed and glared slightly at her boyfriend. She watched as Neji reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled a ring box of his own, Tenten's eyes widened as she realized why Neji was chuckling. "You were going to ask me soon weren't you?"

"When we got off guard duty." Explained Neji as he got down on one knee in front of her and opened the ring box, it was a simple golden ring with three diamonds. One larger then the other in the center with two smaller ones flanking it. She pulled out the ring and tried to put it on her finger only to find that it was slightly too small to fit her finger. "Sorry that it doesn't fit right, I don't know who could resize it. It belonged to my mother."

Tenten simply nodded her head, she did not care that the ring was slightly too small that could be addressed. It was a family heirloom and Neji's late mother was a small thin woman so it made sense that her ring was small. Tenten leaned forward from her sitting position on the bed and kissed Neji, when they pulled apart Neji opened his box to see a simple gold band inlayed with some silver.

"We were thinking alike, that is a good sign that we were meant to be together," said Tenten as Neji nodded his head. "I was actually looking at wedding dress shops when we were searching the town for supplies."

Neji simply smiled, as Tenten got ready for her day, since she could not fit the ring on her finger she slipped it over a thin silver necklace. She paused for a moment before the mirror and looked at the golden ring sitting in her cleavage; a smile crossed her face as she touched the ring before she got dressed. They walked out of the room and into the darkened common area, everything seemed peaceful.

The common room was set up in a circle with 22 rooms radiating out, 2 of the rooms were designed for couples. One of those was taken by Sasuke and Karin and the other was shared by Neji and Tenten. Some of the rooms where currently empty but if the group they had made contact arrived they would actually have to use the second level, which sat below them and matched the top floor in every way.

"I am going to go check on Hinata before we head up to replace Sasuke and Suigetsu." explained Tenten as she passed by Fu's room which sat next to theirs and headed toward the door beside it which was Hinata's. She knocked before she pushed open the door to find the room dark, the bed was a mess but empty. She moved toward the bathroom and knocked again, before pushing open the door. It was a simple bathroom, a shower tub mix with a toilet and a sink. Nothing much, the master room she and Neji shared at a shower and a tub with two sinks. None of that mattered as she spotted a figure lying in the tube with a kunai on the ground.

"Hinata!" yelled Tenten as she rushed toward her friend, she was nude her arm limp and but blood was still pumping out of her silted wrist. "NEJI GET SAKURA NOW!"

 **Only a few rooms away one of Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the sound of yelling coming from outside**. He lifted his head up off the pillow as he focused on the sound for a moment.

"Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he shook the woman in his arms.

"What?" complained a mostly asleep Sakura

"Someone is yelling for you outside." Explained Naruto as his door burst open as Neji rushed in, causing both of them to sit up.

"Sakura, come now Hinata did needs you." Said Neji as Sakura's eyes widened.

"God, she didn't do what I think she did." said Sakura as she rushed out of the room, not even bothering to put on her shoes. She rushed to Hinata's room and found Tenten holding back the blood from Hinata's silted wristed.

"God." Said Sakura as she studied the wound with the eyes of a highly trained doctor, the water was red with Hinata's blood.

" _Shit, she cut straight across and then down."_ thought Sakura until she noticed two bottles of pills on sink. She picked it up and read the labels.

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata weakly as life began to leave her.

"Shit." cursed Sakura "Blood thinners and sleeping pills."

"You can heal this right?" inquired Tenten with fear in her voice.

"It is hard but I can seal the wound, but she took blood thinners has increase blood loss and the sleeping pills make it possible. I could stop one easy, two possible but not all three. I can't stop this." stated Sakura as Tenten's eyes widened as Sakura placed a hand of healing chakra on the wound. "Damn you Hinata, all this because Naruto-kun is with me."

"You have to be able to do something?" inquired Tenten as Sakura lowered her head.

"I can seal the wound but she has loss too much blood and the sleeping pills…" explained Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Nothing I can do can save her. I can hold death off for a little bit or I can end it for her."

"There is one way." Said a voice from behind her, as Sakura turned her head to see Meiko standing there. She was in her demon form which caused Sakura's eyes to widen as the same idea Meiko had crossed her mind.

"Turn her into a demon," stated Sakura

"Turning heals wounds, it should heal that and it should clear the blood and the stomach," explained Meiko as Sakura looked toward Tenten.

"Talk to Neji, he is her only family member here he should make the call either she dies as a human or lives as a demon." Explained Sakura as Tenten eyes widened as she moved out of the door to talk to Neiji.

 **The sky was dark and the waves where even darker as Konohamaru and Moegi sat in the ship heading toward the demon home village, they had been riding all night and now the sun was just beginning to poke over the horizon.**

"Alright we are ten minutes out, we will hit them right before sunrise." Stated a mist ninja as he moved down the line of handing out small cups full of a clear liquid, the older ninjas took the cups without questions. Konohamaru and Moegi took cups of their own and waited. Once everyone had one they all raised their glasses and drank. Both Moegi and Konohamaru gagged at the taste of the liquid.

"These kids have never had moonshine." Laughed one of the mist ninjas

"You guys drink before battle?" inquired Moegi

"One last drink before you die." stated the Mist ninja as the others laughed as the dozen small ships made a turn as it headed toward a small island with a tiny harbor. Konohamaru and the others looked out toward it only to see it aglow with electric light. He lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes and saw the shape of demons walking on the docks, they were dressed like fisherman and seemed to be preparing their boats for a day out on the water.

"It is time for some payback." said Konohamaru with hate burning in his eyes as he pulled a kunia, it was one of the special ones that they had given him it was made out of bronze instead of hardened steel.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Morning of Blood**

The morning sun was breaking bright giving the hope for a beautiful day, the weather was crystal clear with a gentle breeze coming out of the east. All over the small village demons where waking up and preparing for another normal day, bread was being baked in the local bakery filling the air with that wonderful smell. Birds were beginning to fill the air with their songs, as parents moved around their homes waking children to get them ready for school while getting ready for work themselves. On the surface it would have seemed like a normal day in a small seaside-fishing village, a wonderful and peaceful place to raise a family however instead of humans walking down the cobblestone streets it was demons.

No one attempted to hide anymore what they were, they were demons and soon the rest of the world would be like them as well. There would be no reason to hid and in fact there was no reason to do it now, humans where dying on mass and their army had already taken the nearby land of water and the coast line of the mainland even taking two of the major ninja villages down. There was no reason to hide and so they did not.

On the dock fisherman where preparing their boats to head out to sea to earn a living, the talk at the dock was all about how in the future they would have to leave the village to reclaim the world that the humans had stolen from them. Some of them complained that they would have to share the world with the turned humans but it was the only way.

It was one of the kitsune fishermen who was preparing his nets which heard it first, his ear twitched as he turned to face the rising sun and the source of the sound. At first, he could not see anything then slowly he made out a dozen small boats heading toward them. They were small no bigger than a 20 to 30 feet long and judging from its movement the boats where flat bottom.

"Is anyone due back from the mainland?" inquired the kitsune

"No." said a nearby water Kami as suddenly an arrow stroke him in the neck causing his blood to burst out covering the face of the nearby kitsune. For a moment the kitsune and the other demons who had seen what happened just stood there like idiots, these where fisherman not warriors so they had no idea what to do at first. This lack of response was all that was needed for five more arrows being fired from the other boats to hit five other fisherman, other arrows fell nearby but didn't hit the fishermen. Realizing that they were under attack finally reached their mind they turned and ran back toward the village screaming.

The flat bottom boats headed straight toward the sandy beach and ran themselves aground as the mist ninjas plus two leaf ninjas leaped over the side into ankle to knee high water.

"Fire those buildings!" yelled the Mizukage as two ninja archers sent arrows into the top and bottom floor windows. Seconds later paper bombs attached to the arrows went off causing the small seaside shop to explode into flames, which jumped to the nearby buildings. Screams filled the air as the unarmed and untrained demon civilians realized they were under attack. The Mist and Leaf ninjas ran up the beach with weapons in their hands, they moved up the streets killing everything that got in their way. Within moments, the entire beach side part of the village was engulfed in flames.

Moegi was in the middle of the assault, so far her bronze edged kunai was clean of any blood, she stood in the middle of a cobble stone street. All around her was a village which would have been beautiful, perfectly trimmed and up kept homes and a coziness that could be found in many small towns however now the entire village was engulfed in flames. She jumped back as a body of a demon with bird like wings fell into a nearby street cart with a crossbow bolt through the chest.

"Help…help…save my...baby" cried the female women with a baby in her arms, the baby was crying in her arms wrapped in a tight bundle. Moegi moved toward the woman only to have Konohamaru appear on the opposite side of the woman. She watched in horror as her friend, the young man she had a crush on run his kunai blade across the woman's throat killing her. He then spun the kunai around and brought it down onto the bundle in her arms. The baby let out an unearthly scream as Konohamaru ended its young life.

"That was just…a baby." stuttered Moegi as Konohamaru glared at her with hate and rage in his eyes. He looked at her for a moment before looking down at the dead baby in the arms of it's lifeless mother.

"I see no baby, I see only demon scum." Stated Konohamaru "These things took everything from us, our friends, our families our homes we are paying them back. Now either start attacking or head back to the boats."

 **Far to the west and underground Neji had to face the hardest choice in his life, he had woken up knowing that today would be the day he would ask the woman he loves to marry him, now he faced problem he had not expected.** One of the two living relatives he had left, the only one he knew was currently still human had slit her wrist trying to end her life because the man she loves was with someone else. Sakura Haruno the most skilled medical ninja he knew was holding back the blood and healing the cut but Hinata had shallowed blood thinners and sleeping pills.

"You can't save her?" inquired Neji as he stood in a position so he did not have to see his cousin's nude body in the blood-filled bath. A towel had been thrown over her but he still did not want to see that. "Give her a blood transfusion"

"That would replace the blood she loss but the thinners would still kill her and the sleeping pills are slowing her heart too much. I am using my chakra to keep her heart going," stated Sakura "It is too late to pump her stomach, I am actually amazed she is still alive."

"What is going on?" inquired a new voice as the red haired woman dressed in a sleeping gown walked into the room. Her red eyes scanned the scene and instantly understood what was going on.

"Attempted suicide." stated Sakura as she moved her hand away from the cut wrist to show it now was healed, instantly she moved her head to just over Hinata's heart and using her chakra kept the heart going. "Cut her wrist and took blood thinners and sleeping pills."

"So she is as good as dead." stated Karin "Why are you keeping her alive."

"Because becoming a demon would likely save her life," explained Sakura before looking at Neji. "This is your choice, either Hinata becomes a demon and live or she stays a human and dies."

"It would be a risk to add another demon to this place." countered Karin "Let her die as a human, it will keep us safer."

"You would let her die?" countered Meiko who had come back from getting dressed.

"Yes, another demon is too much a risk to the safety of the base." stated Karin

"It would give you another sample to work with." Said a soft voice as they turned to see Hinata's own teammate Shino standing there in his trench coat with sunglasses on. "Wouldn't having Hinata become a demon give you more samples from demons to work with."

"That could…actually be worth the risk." admitted Karin

"Neji we need you to make a call." Stated Sakura as she wondered what to make of Shino being so cold but she forced that out of her mind because Hinata needed her to stay alive. Neji lowered his head and made the call.

"Do it, turn her." Stated Neji as Sakura went to work, she picked Hinata up and carried her to a stretcher which Naruto had been setting up in Hinata's bedroom. She put her down on it, making sure that the towel still covered Hinata before making sure she was strapped in before having two Naruto clones pick up the stretcher and moved her out of the room and headed out of the base. Sakura was actually sitting on the stretcher with her hands over Hinata's chest using her chakra to keep her heart going. By now the others had come out of their rooms aside from Kiba who was too drunk to be woken up.

"What is going on!" yelled Ino

"Suicide attempt, we have to turn her into a demon to save her." yelled Sakura to both Ino and everyone else. "Get dressed and armed."

Sakura thought for a moment about getting dressed herself, she didn't like going outside into a possible demon infected zone unarmed but if she stopped Hinata would die.

 **While Hinata was on death's door a knock at the apartment door shared by Kakashi and Rin, the sudden rapping sound caused both of them to wake up**. Rin quickly grabbed a robe and pulled it over herself as Kakashi did the same, she looked through the peephole and opened the door to see a woman standing there. At first Kakashi did not recognize her with her fairy like wings, her longer narrower body and all the other differences.

"Ayame right?" inquired Rin who had only seen her a few times.

"Yes, the council wants to see you and your…friend." said the former Roman Noddle girl with a slight smile looking at Kakashi.

"When?" inquired Rin

"Now, turns out your little student Meiko may have turned traitor," stated Ayame as Rin looked at her for a moment. "I'll wait while you two get dressed."

"Alright, give us a moment." said Rin as she closed the door.

"What was that about?" inquired Kakashi

"No idea, but we better get going the council doesn't like to be kept waiting." answered Rin as she stripped the robe. At first Kakashi was taken aback but then he remembered what they had done together only the night before and quickly got over it, however he found himself watching Rin get dressed and wishing he could undress her again. Only when she was finished and he wasn't did she turn her attention back to him. A simple look told him to hurry up and within a few moments he was ready and the two of them headed out into the predawn light.

 **They were in luck when they opened the door which protected the entrees to the base, there were no demons on the police cameras or even within the range that Karin could sense.** They had to rush through the restaurant and into the predawn light. They moved toward the plant that had turned Samui into a Rhyuu, as it sensed humans approaching it moved slightly among the overgrowth.

"Alright, I'll take her into the area to get turned." said Meiko as she moved to stand beside Sakura.

"The problem is that I am keeping her heart going. If I stop then she dies." said Sakura as an idea came to her. "Will that thing go after a clone?"

"I don't think so, maybe if it didn't have a real human it would attack it but not when it has a human it can get to." Admitted Meiko as Sakura pulled away for a moment and made a shadow clone. Unlike Naruto who could make thousands of Shadow clones with ease, it was not one of her primary Justus.

"Switch." ordered Sakura as the real one jumped off and the clone placed her hands on Hinata and used the limited amount of chakra that she had provided it to keep Hinata's heart going. With that Meiko struggled a bit to hold the older woman in her arms as Sakura walked beside her. Meiko moved toward the plant which head rose up like a snake as it sensed the human life inside Hinata. It snapped forward attacking Hinata leaving Sakura's clone alone.

"How long will it take to turn her?" inquired Naruto

"No long." Answered Meiko as she backed away as the seemly lifeless body of Hinata was taken head first down the long neck of the plant toward the stomach where it would turn Hinata from a human into a demon.

"Let's hope, her heart is currently stopped and if it doesn't restart then this is all for nothing." Added Sakura

"No, because if she comes out turned anyhow we will have samples and even a body to carry out an apostasy." explained Karin as Hinata fell into the main body of this plant creature and the strange liquid inside it began to spin.

Sakura focused her green eyes on the spinning movement, both looking for signs that Hinata was moving inside the twisting pool of liquid which was turning Hinata. She looked not only for signs of life but also for signs of how this plant could change humans into something else. Beside her Neji was holding his breath standing beside him was Tenten. By now Shino and Ino had come out with weapons ready if the need came up. For what seemed like forever Hinata twisted and turned inside the liquid.

"It shouldn't take this long," admitted Meiko and as a sense of dread fell over all of them the turning stopped and the liquid carrying Hinata moved up through the neck and with the sound of a man throwing up it spilled Hinata out onto the ground in a puddle of the liquid. Meiko moved forward and dragged Hinata out of the reach of the plant which would grab anyone who came close.

Sakura was the first at Hinata's side after Meiko had dragged her a safe distance, her eyes scanned the woman who had tried to kill herself. She was not a human woman anymore she was a kitsune like Meiko, Naruto's parents and likely Naruto if he would turn.

Her skin had been replaced with fur, thick raven color fur the same as her hair had been as a human. Snow white fur ran from her neck spreading out over her still large breasts before narrowing sharply again just past her bully button. Her left hand the one she had cut was now covered with the same white fur from elbow down but none of her other hands or feet had a different colored fur. Her ears had become fox like and where larger then Meiko's and seamed more pointed.

Sakura moved her hand toward Hinata's neck to see if she had a heartbeat only to have Hinata take in a huge breath of air before spinning around onto her hands and knees and throwing up a large amount of both blood, the turning liquid and what looked to be human teeth. The liquid stuck to her body making her looked like a drowned dog on all fours, even her tail, which seemed very long compared to Meiko's, hung limp. For a moment, her eyes opened to show that she now had a demon fox silted eye which was surrounded by the white byakugan eye. She lifted her head up and looked toward Naruto who was standing over her.

"Naruto…kun." said Hinata weakly as she fell down passed out from the change.

"Let's get her inside," ordered Meiko

"Alright." said Sakura before turning to Ino. "Ino do you have sample beakers?"

"Yes." confirmed Ino as she handed Sakura a scroll. Quickly Sakura pulled a small blood sample and then collected samples from both the liquid which clung to Hinata and what she had thrown up along with the teeth. When she was done she stood up to find, that Naruto and Ino where the only ones left everyone else had taken the now passed out Hinata inside.

"Damn a kitsune, I was hoping if you call it that for something else. It would have given us more samples we have a kitsune from Meiko," complained Ino "However we should be thankful she is still alive."

"All this because I turned her down." said Naruto with the shake of his head. "Maybe if I had let her down easier or maybe if I…"

"Naruto-kun the only way this wouldn't have happened would be if you had gone out with her." explained Sakura as Naruto looked at the ground thinking about it.

"And that is something I couldn't do." Stated Naruto "At least she is alive and when we find a way to turn her back it will be back to the way it should be."

"Let's hope." confirmed Sakura even as her head turned to look at the demon plant, it opened it's mouth to show rows of needle like teeth dripping with the liquid.

"Sakura-chan what are you thinking?" inquired Naruto

"That those teeth look a lot like medical needles to me." admitted Sakura as she took a half step closer only to have Naruto grab her arm, she spun to face him only to have the plant that transformed Hinata snap forward only to come short but only short by three or four steps. It was so close that some of the transforming liquid flicked onto Sakura's face.

"That was close." Said Naruto as he saw the marks he had put into Sakura's arm, he let go but made sure she didn't take another step. "Sorry Sakura-chan."

"No, that was my fault…I could have ended up a demon as well." said Sakura as she let out a deep breath. "Thanks Naruto-kun, I didn't realize how far that thing could stretch."

"Me neither but I know you would get too close, it is in your personality to get close to study something." explained Naruto

"That is all well and good." Said Ino as she reached up and pulled the liquid off Sakura's face and into its own small container. "However can we go inside before we get seen or someone gets too close to that thing,"

"Alright, lets get these samples down into the base and someone has to examine Hinata." Ordered Sakura

"Why?" inquired Ino

"Because I have an idea how this stupid thing works. Those teeth are needles and if they work like a snake they may inject this liquid into their victim that starts them transforming into demons." stated Sakura as she looked at Ino. "See if you can find multiple puncture marks on her body under her fur, you will have to hurry before demon healing seals them up. They may be small but you have to find them if they are there."

"You are the better doctor, you should do it." Advised Ino as her best friend shook her head.

"Would you want to wake up to find out you are a demon and have the woman who is with the man you tried to kill yourself over standing anywhere near you?" inquired Sakura as Ino nodded her head in understanding.

 **Rin and Kakashi walked into the Leaf council chamber only to find all the seats filled by the members of the demon council.** The council wasn't the only demons in the room, standing there almost as awake as the two of them was Minato, Kushina and Kane Inuzuka

"Sorry to wake you up so early but we have some news." stated one of the council members "Yesterday one of our search teams came into contact with a group of humans from the Leaf."

"Naruto, Meiko you found our children?" inquired Kushina with a mother's hope in her voice.

"No, not fully however we did find Hana Inuzuka and Guy." Stated another council member "However they escaped and part of the reason they escape was because they were in radio contact with another group who ID them as demons."

"Meiko." stated Rin as everyone looked at her "She said Meiko was a traitor."

"Yes, we also spotted Naruto." stated the kitsune council member. "Now since three of you are so close to Meiko, can you possibly explain why she would do this?"

"You said Naruto was with her?" inquired Kakashi

"Yes, we will get to you about Naruto." stated the snake demon

"Then the answer is clear." stated Rin "Meiko is trying to gain her brother's trust, Naruto means so much to her she will do almost anything to gain his love as a brother."

"She would even betray her own kind," countered a council member.

"She loves her brother; she wants him to become a demon to save his life." explained Rin "It may be the only way to convince him and anyone else he is with that they are better off becoming demons."

"I admit that makes some sense." stated a kitsune council member "If helping a single pair of humans or even a small group escape for a moment brings him to our side willing then it is worth it."

"That was my daughter, she needs to be home." stated Kane with force.

"Kane, likely your son is with Naruto." explained Kakashi "If that is the case then they will be together soon and if you find them…"

"When we find them." corrected Kane "Yes, it would be best to bring them home at the same time. Do you know where they are?"

"No, but we know the general area and the communication system type they used." explained a council Member "We have narrowed it down to ten possible sites but most are far outside our current operation limit. Once we are more settled here we will move on to those area and soon they will be back home with their families."

"Now, Minato since you were the Hokage we want you to reclaim your seat and restore order to this village." stated a Kitsune member.

"No." answered Minato "I will not do anything until I have both my children home, you said most likely areas are outside of your area of operation, I will check them out and anywhere else I have to. I will bring my son and daughter home."

The council members closed their eyes for a moment.

"Very well, we are going to set up a staging area for the next phase in a couple of days in a town called Nysa you can stage your search out of there." explained the fairy demon, it was clear that he was going to say more when a knock on the council door caused everyone to turn toward it. A demon rushed in before snapping to attention.

"Sirs, ma'am's reports from home they are under attack." stated the cat like demon

"What?" inquired the entire council.

Moegi walked among death, the cobblestone streets where now covered with blood, she assumed that it was demon blood but it was just as red as human blood. She passed by bodies of different demons, somewhere intact others where in pieces, screams filled the air.

"They are just demons," said Moegi but a scream was a scream and it sounded as human as if it had come from the lungs of a human. The demons where unarmed aside from a handful of small makeshift weapons like wooden poles and that was not enough to stop well trained ninjas. She turned the corner to see a mist ninja sitting on top of a park bench eating a sandwich however behind him was the true horror. Another pair of mist ninjas with a line of captured demons, each one of them where bond and gaged, they were no threat to anyone yet the two of them where moving down the line cutting the throats of everyone they came across. They did not even cut deep enough to end it quickly instead they where cutting shallow and letting them bleed out.

"Leaf girl." said a mist ninja eating on the park bench before extending the second half of the sandwich "Care for a bite?"

Moegi said nothing, her eyes were locked on the two Mist ninjas moving down the line, they had just reached a cat like demon, it was a little girl not much older than she was. Bound beside her was a similar looking older demon, likely either her older sister or a maybe even her mother depending on age.

"Leaf Girl? Do you hear me?" inquired the Mist ninja as Moegi's hand dove for her ninja pack. She pulled three kunai and threw them careful. The mist ninjas never saw it coming as the kunias hit each of them in their necks. They looked at her stunned as blood began to pour down their bodies.

The two dozen demons who had been lined up to be executed all looked on stunned as Moegi walked over and pulled her kunai out of the Mist ninja who had been sitting on the bench. With one quick move she cut the cat like demon free from her restraints. For a moment the first demon had no idea what to do, she just looked at her freed hands before looking up at Moegi as if this was a trick. Instead Moegi spun the kunai around and handed it to the demon.

"I need help to cut the others free before more of the mist ninjas come back this way." Explained Moeji

"Why are you doing this?" inquired the demon

"Because you are civilians, if you were ninjas then this would have been a fair fight but this is just slaughter." explained Moegi as she cut the demon beside her free. The now freed older demon picked up the second kunai and began to cut the others free. They were about done when a voice caused Moegi to stop in her tracks.

"Moegi!" yelled Konohamaru as he and two more mist ninjas came back from the front lines. The demons she had been helped cut free turned and ran into the thick smoke, which filled the battle. "What are you doing!"

"These people are civilians!" yelled Moegi with force in her young voice "What made them our enemies?"

"They are demons!" yelled Konohamaru back "They took everything from us, they killed everyone, did you forget everyone who died? Did you forget that your family died from this plague?"

"NO!" yelled Moegi back "But this will not solve that! What does slaughtering civilians have…"

Moegi did not complete her sentence as she watched the man she loved, pull a kunai out of his vest and with practice skilled sent it flying at her. She was too stunned to move as she remembered that she had been the one that had helped him master his kunai throwing skills.

Konohamaru lowered his head as his kunai landing in Moegi's skull with a thud sending her stumbling backwards for a second. For what seemed to be the longest time but was in truth it was half a second she fell over blood pouring from the kunai strike to her head.

"I am surprised," said a voice from behind Konohamaru as he turned to see the Mizukage standing there. "I didn't think you had it in you to kill your teammate even if she had betrayed humanity."

"It…it…it had to be done." said Konohamaru

"Come on, we need to pull back to the boats we have done what we came here to do." explained the Mizukage.

"But ma'am there are still more demons out there." Stated one of her ninjas "We haven't breached that temple they are guarding."

"Yes but if we stay to long then we could be attacked ourselves." Countered the Mizukage "We are pulling out, bring our dead back with us."

"What about the traitor?" inquired a mist ninja as she pointed toward Moegi.

"Leave her to rot," said Konohamaru as the mist ninjas and Konohamaru head back to the boats, leaving a burning village and thousands of dead cilivians behind them. Watching the scene from a far where some of the Bakeneko that Moegi had saved, one of them the younger girl moved out among the burning wreck, which was their home.

"Mai get back here!" yelled her older sister from the semi safety of their hiding place among the burning remains of their home village.

Mai moved toward the human who had cut them free, she looked down at the human. She had only seen a few humans in her life mostly the handful that the council had as captives, one of them Meiko Namikaze had been in her class at school. She like all the other demons had grown up with the stories of humans coming out from under the bed to get them, then latter they learned the real reason why humans where hated. Today had proved that when these humans had come out from the sea killing everyone but then when she thought her life was going to end, a human had saved her.

She looked at the human; she was about her age and did not seem that different, she didn't look at her face. It was a horrible mess the kunai had hit her in the eye, it had not gone deep. It appeared to have hit the goggles she had on her forehead before being deflected into her eye. Even so, the blood was thick and as red as her own.

"Thank you for saving me." thanked Mai as suddenly the human took a breath of air. "By the spirits she is alive! We need help out here now."

"Is she alive?" inquired her sister as other demons who Moegi had saved came out from their hiding places.

"Yes, we need to save her!" yelled Mai

"Let her die look at what they did!" yelled a Heikegani, blood was pouring from where a human had ripped out one of its many crab like legs.

"But she saved us, we need to save her." Countered Mai as the older demons shared a look before coming to a wordless agreement.

"We need to get her to the temple." stated a Kitsune as they moved to pick her up.

"Vest…" moaned Moegi "Take off…"

"Don't worry about that." Said Mai

"Bomb." said a dazed Moegi

"Stop!" yelled a fire Kami as she moved forward and looked at the ninja vest. For the longest time she said nothing then she pointed toward a thin corner of a piece of paper sticking out from the human's vest. "They must have rigged this to explode."

"Then take it off." ordered Mai as she reached for the zipper and before anyone could stop her she pulled it down showing the paper bombs which lined the inside of the vest. Carefully they took it off and tossed the vest into a nearby pound so it would do as little harm as possible if it went off.

"Come on lets get her to the temple." Ordered the fire kami

 **Down at the shoreline the Mist ninjas where getting a final count of their numbers**.

"We lost 7 men." Reported an aid to the Mizukage

"Six." countered Konohamaru as he sat nearby. "Moegi betrayed us."

"Do we have the others recovered?" inquired the Mizukage only to get a simple nod in response. "Good blow the traitors vest and head back to base."

"At once." said the aid as he moved to a small box and double-checking to make sure he had the right code, sent a wireless message to the paper bombs in Meogi's vest. Up in the village a boom caused the Mizukage to nod in approval.

"Head out!" yelled the Mizukage as the new sun finally broke free over the horizon to shine down a world that had once again changed.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was debating about what to turn Hinata into but I settled on a Kitsune. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Discoveries**

The fires where still burning and the holy priests were busy treating to both the wounded and the dyeing of the demon village. The small hospital which had treated the need of the demons for generations had been burned and so the doctors who had lived through the human attack had gathered behind the walls of the temple, the halls decorated to honor the ancestries where now makeshift wards.

"We need a priest!" yelled a Fire Rhyuu as a group of demons moved a makeshift stretcher made out of pieces of wood tied down with rope.

"What!" yelled a priest his red robes hiding the blood of the wounded, he moved toward the stretcher only to see not another demon but a human with a horrible wound to her head. "What are you doing kill that monster."

"She saved us." Said Mai as the elder priest looked at the young Bakeneko with a mix of surprise and disbelief in his eyes.

"She did, we where going to be executed by the humans and she walked up and killed them." Explained an older demon as the priest placed a hand under his scaly skinned chin. "She cut our bounds and allowed us to escape only to have the other humans do this to her."

"Alright, bring her." Said the Priest as he slithered away on his snake like body, the demons which had carried Moegi into the temple followed behind her. A few demons saw the human lying on the stretcher and called for blood but the sight of a priest stopped them from doing anything. Some of the demons who had brought her in began yelling that she saved them which raised more questions among the demon but it did lower the risk of her being attacked.

Moegi opened her eyes as best as she could, she saw nothing but out of the other she saw a strange blur the only things that stood out was all the demons that surrounded her. She was lowered onto something as a demon came into view, he had a scaly skin and a face that reminded her of a brown and tan snake.

"We need to remove that weapon from her eye before we turn her." explained the demon snake in red robes of some kind. "The Furutsubaki plant will push that deeper into her skull and kill her if we don't remove it."

"Will that kill her?" inquired a female voice

"It is a risk and I am not sure even the healing ability of the furutsubaki will save the eye but she will die if we don't do this." explained the snake demon as he noticed that she was looking at him. "Don't worry human, next time you wake up this will all be over and you will have a new life and a new body."

Moegi tried to say no, to say she wanted to die as a human but her voice was too weak she couldn't find any strength to speak. It became harder when another snake creature with a different scale pattern with what looked to be doctor scrubs on. Then he did something she had never seen a doctor do, he opened his mouth wide his jaws unhinging as two long white fangs snapped down from resting points in the roof of his mouth. She could see a bluish liquid dripping off its mouth.

"Don't worry, he is a nure-onna doctor with sedative venom." Said a female voice as the snake man bit down on her arm, she suddenly felt sleepy as her vision blurred.

"She is out." Said the Doctor as he looked at the wound, and started working on removing the kunia that had gone into the human eye. As he worked he found that the kunai had dug into the bone on the side of the eye socket which had prevented it from going deeper into the back of the skull and to the brain which would have killed her.

 **Unaware that had happened in the place she was born Meiko Namikaze stood across a makeshift training area from her brother, in truth it was nothing more than one of the prisoner area which Orichimaru had set up to hold the victims of his experiments.** The area was a giant cylinder maybe three stories high with tiny cells cut into the wall.

"Should we be doing this?" inquired Meiko "Shouldn't I be with Hinata when she wakes up. Example what it is like to be a demon."

"She just tried to kill herself, she needs to be around her friends and family." explained Naruto with a shake of his head. "I still can't believe she actually tried to do that, as for explaining what she is now, it may be better if explain things to her after she gets over the fact that she is now alive."

"Maybe." admitted Meiko as Naruto tossed her, her weapon's pack.

"Let's start with something simple, weapon training and drop the hedge." ordered Naruto "I can see right through it and no one else is around."

"Aren't you worried that I will try to escape?" inquired Meiko as she turned back into a kitsune, when she did she grew in height maybe an inch and her tail once again appeared. "I could have paper bombs in here."

"You should have paper bombs in there." countered Naruto as he pulled out his chakra blades. "Any ninja with any amount of training should but if you happen to have forgotten we are under a lake and Kitsune's don't have gills."

"True." Laughed Meiko as she unsealed a weapon of her own. It was a long blackened wood staff with silver bands wrapped around it every 18 inches.

"A bo staff?" inquired Naruto

"Mom's favorite's, Dad likes his kunai mom always liked some more range in her hand weapons bo staffs, spears and the like." laughed Meiko as she spun the heavy staff around causing the air to whistle from the speed, she snapped it around until it came to a rest behind her back. The moment it did Meiko jumped suddenly yapping a bit in pain.

"What?" inquired Naruto

"I hit my tail with the damn thing." stated Meiko before cursing under her breath from the pain.

"Alright then." Said Naruto as he got into a stance. "Let's see what you can do."

Meiko started her attack coming at her brother by aiming a blow to his head which was easily blocked by her brother's chakra blades. The metal of the blades dug into the metal deeper then Naruto thought it would as he scanned the weapon out of the corner of his eye.

" _Solid hard wood for sure, maybe a harden metal rod in the center for extra strength and to channel chakra."_ thought Naruto as he noticed Meiko trying to get a leg behind his own to do a simple trip. Instead he dropped down suddenly and kicked the leg out from under her. A normal human would have fallen down from that sort of attack, instead she had used her tail so that for a split second it helped support her weight instead of her leg. It made her horribly unbalanced but it kept her upright long enough for her to get her footing back.

"A little trick us demons know." Laughed Meiko as she formed a defensive stance. Naruto moved forward to strike her but using the additional length of the staff she was able to keep him at a distance for most of the time. A few times he would get inside her defensive ring and deliver an elbow to her gut which sent her stumbling backwards.

"You are doing better than I thought." admitted Naruto breathing a little more deeply than normal.

"Thanks, it isn't easy keeping you at a distance." admitted Meiko "Once you get in close the staff losing some of its effectiveness."

"One of the draw backs of that sort of weapon." admitted Naruto "You ready for another go?"

"Anytime." Laughed Meiko "Dad always said one day we would train together as a family, just wish he was here."

Naruto didn't respond instead he scanned his sister with silted blue eyes, she was up to something he knew it. She had taken that same stance two times before and every time he had gotten past her staff and took her down, he had even told her how he did it and yet she took the same stance with the same problems.

" _It takes me a while to learn some things, maybe she needs another lesson."_ thought Naruto as he moved in the same way he had before, he got past the reach of the staff and was about to deliver a blow to his sister's chest that would kill her if he used the blade part of the chakra blade. Only to have his eyes widened as heard a twisting and snapping sound coming from above him. He titled his head up just in time to get a blow from a recently separated staff right in the jaw that sent him stumbling backwards.

He regained his footing, as the taste of blood filled his mouth along with something else. He spat out a tooth which caused his sister who was now standing there with two much shorter staffs in hand eyes to widened.

"Don't worry." explained Naruto as he looked at the tooth. "Ninjas get their teeth knocked out so many times, we actually have a justu that can regrow them. It's painful but it works."

"I see." Said Meiko before spinning the two staffs around. "I bet you thought my weapon was one solid piece, but it separates into two smaller ones."

"I didn't." Admitted Naruto "Is mom's the same?"

"Yes." Confirmed Mieko as Naruto moved to the side and got a drink from a bottle of water to wash the taste of blood out of his mouth. Taking the hint Meiko walked over and picked up her own bottle of water only to pause for a moment before pulling out a small vile from her pack pulling a small orange pill out of it.

"What is it?" inquired Naruto as Meiko grinned as she dropped the pill into the water which instantly turned orange as it dissolved.

"I like some flavor in my water." explained Meiko "Want some?"

"Sure." Said Naruto as he held out a palm and took a pill from his sister, he could see the label on the vile now. It was a brand he knew well, he had seen it on the store shelves whenever he went to the market but it was too costly for him to get beside as a treat. The water turned orange and that is what he tasted as he drank his water.

"So you will regrow a tooth?" inquired Meiko

"In a way, it is a justu all jonnin know, it hurts but that is one of the reasons you don't see a lot of people with missing teeth." explained Naruto "I lost count how many times I have that happen to me, I have been in a few fights."

"But if all jonnin know it then how do you know it? You aren't a jonnin right?" inquired Meiko as Naruto shifted a bit, his tongue went to the void in his mouth.

"I had to learn it." admitted Naruto "It was one of the first Justus I actually mastered."

"Why?" inquired Meiko as Naruto took a breath and looked at his sister. Her ears, her demon ears went back as a sense of sadness washed over her face. "It was the villagers, you said they did things to you. They beat you up bad enough to knock out teeth?"

"Yes and much more." Admitted Naruto as he looked away from his sister into the distance past full of memories. "I have had more bones broken then I can remember, hell one of my earliest memories is having my arm set by an ANBU member after breaking it when I fell trying to escape a beating by some villagers. The ANBU did her job and then called me a demon."

"I don't understand, with all that why…why are you so loyal to humans? To the Leaf?" inquired Meiko "I know you don't want to be a demon, but with everything they have done to you wouldn't it better for you to be a demon and get a family. You can't be called a demon when everyone is a demon."

Naruto let out a sigh as he took a drink of the water.

"Maybe on the surface it would make sense for me to be angry and bitter at humanity and…I admit the pull of having a family is tempting but to do it, no." admitted Naruto "The Leaf is my home, I will not betray it to her enemies and the demons are her enemies."

"Naruto…there is no more Leaf village, it has fallen and if you don't become a demon you will die the demon chakra in you will destroy every cell in your body and kill you." Explained Meiko "And the flu will kill everyone else up there that isn't a demon."

"Not when Sakura-chan finds a cure." Countered Naruto

"And what if she doesn't?" inquired Meiko as her brother looked at her as if the idea of Sakura failing was beyond the scope of possibilities. "She is a great medical ninja and I love her but somethings can't be changed and even if she does find a cure for the red flu, it doesn't help you or Fu and there is no way back from becoming a demon."

"I have seen Sakura-chan cure incurable poisons and other things that would be considered impossible, I have faith in her." explained Naruto as Meiko nodded her head.

"Alright, but what will you do when you are on death's door and there is no more time it is either turn or die?" inquired Meiko as her brother crossed his hands over his chest and closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"I am not sure." admitted Naruto in an honest voice that made Meiko think for a moment she was hearing her father's voice. "Like most sane people I want to live, that is something I will deal with if the situation comes to that. In truth I don't feel like I am dying, I am not sick or anything like that."

"I don't think anyone really thinks that they are dying." countered Meiko "I know that demon chakra is deadly to human cells and while you are human it is killing you."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought as Meiko reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Brother…I am begging you become a demon save yourself and then come back in here like Hinata and Samui did." offered Meiko "Give Sakura a chance to find the cure for the red flu without having to worry about saving you from the demon chakra. Let her focus on saving humanity then let her focus on finding a way to turn demons back into humans."

"alright, Meiko." Said Naruto as his sister's heart soared, "I will talk it over with Sakura-chan, I'll see how much it is taking away from her work on finding a cure for the red death and IF it does take a lot of her time I'll ask her to focus on saving humanity first."

"And you will become a demon?" inquired Meiko

"No." answered Naruto "I'll stay human but if I am at death's door without her finding a way to save me yet, I'll strongly consider it then."

"Alright." Said Meiko dishearten by her brother's words, then she realized that he had said more than he had before and unless she wanted to try to turn him by force which she didn't she had just made huge progress.

 **The sun had risen over the Leaf village as Udon, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno neared the main gate.** The three of them had taken their time in coming back to the village searching for humans as they went mostly for Kizashi and Mebuki's daughter Sakura. It also didn't help that unlike Amaye none of them had wings. As they neared the gate they noticed that smoke was still rising from parts of the Leaf but it wasn't thick black smoke instead it was a grayish white smoke.

"What are they doing?" inquired Kizashi to his wife, Mebuki.

"Control demolitions of unsafe buildings." explained a new voice as the three of them turned to see a Jorogumo uncurl itself from the trees it had been hiding in. The eight legs of the spider demon allowed it to walk straight down the tree without having to use chakra of any kind. She scanned the three new comers with her demon eyes. She could see what they were under the henge justu which made them appear human. "You three can drop those when you enter the village, no reason why you need to look human in an all demon village."

"Not really because we are going right back out to find our daughter." Stated Mebuki as the spider nodded the head. "We are bring the kid home and getting some supplies."

"Well I know a high-level team is heading out after possible humans, check at the main gate see if you can join them." explained the Joroguma before going back up into the tree.

The three of them headed toward the main gate only to stop when they reached the main gate, a few of the demons stopped and looked at them in a human henge justu but ignored it because they all had their own jobs to do.

The two Harunos scanned the area only to see someone they knew standing by a couple of backpacks.

"Kakashi?" inquired Mebuki as she moved toward the sensei of her daughter.

"Mebuki? Kizashi?" inquired Kakashi as he looked at the parents of his student. "Your demons?"

"Yes, is our daughter in the village? Was Sakura turned and they didn't tell us?" inquired Mebuki

"No, as far as I know she is still human." explained Kakashi "We have a lead that puts her in the North West along with Naruto…"

"We don't care about Naruto, we only want our daughter." countered Kizashi

"And we really want our son back." Came a female voice behind the two Harunos as they turned to see a kitsune with blood red fur, she was about their age with a beautiful form. She was dressed in a ninja jacket with tan pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"Your son?" inquired Mebuki "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Naruto's mother Kushina Uzamaki…" started Kakashi

"But Naruto is an orphan both his parents are dead." countered Kizashi before Kakashi could finish what he was saying.

"My husband and I were imprisoned by the demons and turned, now you must be Sakura's parents." said Kushina as she looked at the two Haruno's. "I understand that your daughter and my son are teammates maybe more."

"Well…" started Kizashi as he wondered what to say, he actually liked Naruto but his wife was never a huge fan of the boy. She didn't hate him like most people their age but she didn't think he was right for Sakura but both of them didn't like Sasuke.

"We are going to go after them and everyone who is with them." Said a female voice as a fire kami moved forward along with a Inugami. "My name is Rin, you two are welcomed to come with us."

"Maybe we can talk some sense into our children." stated Kane Inuzuka as the two Haruno's noticed his clan symbol on this fur lined jacket.

"Let us grab some supplies and we will be right with you." stated Kizashi as the head of the Leaf village supply department thought about everything they would need. "We should only need a standard supply case and some extra search tools."

"We have the search tools, but I knew I was right to promote you so early to the head supply department." Said a male voice as the two Harunos turned to see a blonde fur kitsune walking toward them in a green jonnin vest, blue ninja pants and shirt. A white jacket with red flames danced around the bottom.

"The 4th Hokage?" inquired Kizashi as he remembers the last time he saw the 4th Hokage.

 **Flashback**

"Lord Hokage." said Kizashi as he stood at attention before the legendary yellow flash of the Leaf village and the 4th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"Kizashi Haruno." said the 4th with a warm smile as he moved his hand telling the man to take a seat across from him. "I was looking through your recent report about the movement of refugee supplies into areas affective by the war. I am very impressed."

"Thank you sir," said Kizashi with pride in his voice, even though both men where the same age he looked up to the war hero.

"I understand you have a young daughter?" inquired the 4th as Kizashi nodded his head. "I ask this because I would like to promote you and your wife but it may add some strain to your family and family is very important."

"Sir, we can handle anything as long as we are together." explained Kizashi as he wondered what was going on.

"Yes, if parents work together anything can be done." said Minato with a look that caused Kizashi to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else. I want to offer you the head of the Supply division."

"Sir, I am honored but that is a huge promotion I know there are people in front of me. I know two for sure." stated Kizashi as the 4th placed his hand on two pieces of paper. "There may be some more senior people but you are best for the job."

"Sir, can I talk it over with my wife?" inquired Kizashi

"Sure." said Minato as he looked at the calendar on his desk. "Can I have an answer by October 12th?"

"Yes sir." confirmed Kizashi unaware that the Kyuubi would attack on the 10th and the hero of the Leaf would be gone.

 **End Flashback**

"Please call me Minato, I understand that my son is on the team with your daughter." Said Minato

"Son?" inquired Kizashi

"Naruto Uzamaki?" inquired Mebuki

"Namikaze." Corrected Kushina as she kissed her husband "You ready to leave?"

"Yes, I got everything arranged." Confirmed Minato "You two can drop your henge, Naruto can see through it and so you will not be able to lie to your daughter about being human."

The two haruno's shared a look before breaking the illusion henge, Mebuki was the first to change. Her face pushed out a bit into a cat like muzzle with whiskers growing from the side, her dark blonde hair moved over her body as a long tail appeared behind her, darker orange strips appeared in a random pattern over her arms and likely the rest of her body.

Her husband changed as well but instead of becoming a bakeneko his face pushed out into a short muzzle, he grew in size until he towered over all of them. Horns grew out of the side of his head just above his ears as his feet turned into hooves.

"A Ushi-oni and a Bakeneko?" inquired Rin "I had expected two kitsunes, if Sakura has spent as much time around Naruto as she likely did then there is a good chance she is a kitsune and she would have affected what you were."

"Do you want to go change into the same demon?" inquired Kane Inuzuka "I know there are priests doing that near the center of the village."

"No not until we find our daughter, we all want to be the same race." Explained Mebuki "If Sakura is the same as one of us then only one of us will change and if she is something else we will go from there."

"A wise move, we are luckily all three of us are Kitsunes and with the Kyuubi Naruto would all but for sure be a kitsune as well." Said Minto "Now go get your supplies we leave as soon as you return."

 **In former sound, base Ino Yamanaka had put on rubber medical gloves and a face mask as she ran her hands through the raven colored fur which now covered almost all of Hinata's body.** She was still out to the world and aside from two blankets covering her private areas she was nude. Ino was working through the fur with comb parting the fur to see the flesh under it. It only took her a few minutes to find the first puncture mark, it looked like a needle mark only there was a lot of them. More than she could count and they were healing fast. Before her eyes, they closed up and began to vanish leaving no trace in the skin. After see that a few times and taking a couple of photos before they disappeared she moved on to carry out an examination of Hinata. She started by looking at spot she had cut herself, maybe it was a sign but the fur there was white and was a straight band across the area she had cut.

" _Maybe it is just me but she seems taller."_ Thought Ino as she opened a blank scroll and ran through hand signs. It was a simple medical scan justu, that measured a person's height weight blood pressure and other basic items. The numbers appeared on the scroll as Ino compared it to Hinata's on record. _"You're an inch and a half taller now and five pounds heavier than your last check up and given that everyone has been without steady meals say something. I have dropped a lot of weight over the past couple of weeks."_

"The change must change everything in the body but how?" said Ino outload as Hinata's hand moved.

"Hinata?" inquired Ino as her friend moved her hand up to her head.

"Ino…what?" inquired Hinata in a weak voice only to stop speaking when she saw the fur on her hand.

"To save you we had to turn you into a demon." explained Ino "Why…why Hinata why kill yourself over a boy?"

"Naruto is a man." Countered Hinata before blinking

"A demon…what kind of demon?" inquired Hinata

"A kitsune, now why did you do it?" inquired Ino

"A Kitsune…a kitsune like Mieko and Naruto-kun's parents…this is fate we are meant to be together." Said Hinata with a smile across her face showing her new sharp teeth. "It is a sign."

"Hinata, you are speaking nonsense, do you really think you being a demon maters to Naruto?" Inquired Ino "He is in love with Sakura and she loves him, nothing you can do get in the way of that."

"But don't you see this is a sign." Said Hinata as Ino looked at her friend with the eyes of a doctor seeing someone who needed the help of a psychologist. "I am a kitsune and so is his family and so he is too."

"First Naruto is a human but let's put that aside, you need some sleep." ordered Ino as Hinata nodded her head before closing her eyes falling asleep almost at once. Ino waited just long enough to make sure she was asleep before leaving Hinata and moving as fast as she could to the medical lab where Sakura was looking into a microscope.

"You find the teeth marks from the plant?" inquired Sakura

"Yes, and Hinata is going off the deep end." added Ino "When we find a way to turn her back to human she will still be off the deep end."

"Well that is another problem to add to the list but we can cross off one of our questions. I think I know how that plant thing turns people into demons at least how it starts." Stated Sakura as Ino's eyes widened. "Come take a look."

Ino walked forward and looked down into the microscope. There was a single cell centered in the image it took Ino a moment to realize what it was.

"A stem cell?" inquired Ino

"That was a cell I took from myself about ten minutes before you came here. I then injected it with a sample of that liquid that the plant split out." explained Sakura "Within seconds of injection it my cell turned from a normal blood cell to a stem cell that could be changed into anything."

"Wait…your theory is that that plant injects its victim with a liquid which turns cells into stem cells and then it somehow molds those stem cells into a new demon body for the person?" inquired Ino as Sakura nodded.

"Yes, my working theory is that the plant uses demon chakra to change the person into a demon but I need Naruto-kun down here to confirm that." explained Sakura "I tried to pump human chakra into a demon stem cell and all the chakra was repelled, so it stayed demon. It actually isn't that big of a surprise, demon chakra is stronger than human chakra."

"Then just pump more human chakra into the cell and force the demon chakra out." stated Ino

"And the cell would be too damaged from the battle between human and demon chakra." Explained Sakura as she placed her hand under the chin. "No, that will not work however we have taken an important first step toward finding a way to turn everyone back to being a human and that something to be proud of."

"I guess but we don't have a lot of time do we?" inquired Ino as Sakura let out a sigh.

"Not as much time as I would like." Confirmed Sakura "The computer is still breaking down the chemical breakdown of those fish oil pills, maybe it will tell me something that will help."

"How long will that take?" inquired Ino as Sakura let out a sigh.

"A while actually, Karin is using a lot of the computer power on her work for a cure for the flu." explained Sakura as she looked at the clock hanging over the door. "Not until after lunch maybe not until after dinner."

"Damn what is she even working on? She doesn't share information." stated Ino as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I have seen some of it, she is mostly focusing on building up human white cell count to fight off the infection and finding a way to make a vaccine of some kind." Explained Sakura, "So far no real luck same as it was in the Leaf, have you found anything?"

"No, I have gone through almost all of the data from the Leaf and it looks like Shizune didn't attempt to hide anything that could lead to a cure." explained Ino "The only thing she appeared to have hid is some of the patterns infection which would have shown that it was man made or should I say demon made attack."

"I expected that." Admitted Sakura "We all thought it was a nature virus which was killing us, not an attack. Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"No not lately, why?" inquired Ino

"It is just I know he was talking about going out to get some more supplies and I wouldn't mind going out to grab a few…personal things." Explained Sakura as her best friend laughed.

"Things that you and Naruto will enjoy a lot for sure." Laughed Ino "Why don't you go chase him down I will stay right here and get some more work done, just bring me back something to drink we are out of coffee down here."

"Alright." Confirmed Sakura

 **Far away from the hidden base, Moegi was lying on a cot in the middle a demon temple.** She was still human and was under what passed for guards, both to keep her from doing anything and from anyone from doing anything to her.

"I don't understand, why can't we turn her now and be done with it?" inquired Mai "She saved us, we should save her from her wounds and from the flu."

"We will child, however we have been using the plant to heal the wounded and it needs time to recover." explained the Priest "Give it a few hours, her life is in no real danger now and the wound needs to heal a bit putting someone through the change so close to death will affect them mentally. I have seen it and it is never good. We want her to go through the change smoothly so she can lead us to whose who did this and so that we can bring them to justice."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you haven't I hope you go to my profile and vote on what story you will like to see, I am going to decide for sure in the next two weeks so please vote if you haven't. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 News and Rewards**

The mood around the table at the hidden sound base under Nysa was almost as low as it could be, everyone was eating left over from the night before which was mostly made up of Smoked brisket and homemade bread.

"What do you mean Hinata is a demon?" inquired a very hung over Kiba Inuzuka, he had been passed out in his room for the entire morning and had only come out of his room around lunch time. He now sat at a long table with a plate of food, which was made from left over smoked brisket from the night before along with other left overs, he had a large glass of water in front of him. Even so he was still clearly hung over and he was using one of his hands to keep his head up.

"Well she tried to kill herself by slitting her wrist and so it was either turn her into a demon or let her die." explained Ino

"Alright, why did she try to kill herself?" inquired Kiba, he words where still coming out slurred.

"We already told you, but since you are still hung over it is because she told Naruto how she felt and…" started Ino as she looked at Naruto and Sakura who were sitting beside each other eating their lunch.

"And I turned her down." answered Naruto as Kiba looked at him and blinked before he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Why did you do that? Why did you turn down Hinata…she loves you like nothing I have ever seen." Stated Kiba as he glared at Naruto. "She is a like a sister to me and you broke her heart tell me why I shouldn't break you?"

"Because you can't." countered Karui as Kiba spun his head around to face the red haired woman, "I admit I haven't seen much of Naruto but from what I have been able to see he is stronger then you."

"Really you think so." stated Kiba as Karui leaned forward placing her hand on the table near his to support herself as she leaned forward.

"I know so, and that is so clear even a drunk dog like you should be able to see it." Stated Karui

"Really drunk dog…" started Kiba before laughing "Yes, I guess that is kind of clear. He is the son of the 4th Hokage after all."

"Good boy." Laughed Karui as the fact that the two of them stayed so close for a couple of seconds more than they had to didn't go unnoticed by Ino. Ino rubbed her chin wondering if there was something between the two of them, but her attention changed as Naruto started talking again.

"To answer your question the reason I turned Hinata down is because I am with Sakura-chan." Answered Naruto "Hinata will just have to come to grips with that I am not going to be with her, maybe her becoming a demon will get her to focus on that for a while."

"That isn't going to happen." Stated Ino as she took a deep breath. "Hinata ta has really gone off the deep end, she believes that since she became a Kitsune that she and you are meant to be together."

" _That bitch, still after our Naruto-kun!"_ screamed inner Sakura

"Anyone can be turned into anything it is random isn't it?" inquired Sai

"No, there is a pattern." Countered Meiko "My parents and I all became Kitsunes, Naruto would almost certainly be one on too."

"Couldn't that be because of your link to the Kyuubi?" inquired Sai "Demon fox after all."

"Yes, but still family members tend to become the same thing or in cases where parents are different demons then their child is almost always the same as one of their parents." Explained Meiko before noticing how gingerly her brother was eating. "Is your tooth hurting you?"

"It takes a while for a new tooth to come in." explained Naruto as he rubbed the spot where the tooth had been knocked out. "This one is coming in better than most, I can already feel it coming in but it will be a while."

"I'll take a look at it after lunch." offered Sakura as Naruto shook his head.

"No, it isn't that big of a deal." explained Naruto "A tooth problem is not worth taking you away from your work on a cure."

"Can we turn back to Hinata, how off unstable is she?" inquired Sai "If she has gone totally off the deep end as Ino puts it is she a threat to us all?"

"No, I don't see Hinata betraying us." answered Ino

"I do." added Tenten who was sitting beside Neji, neither of them had been quiet and solemn the entire lunch. "Naruto is her whole world, it is all she has ever wanted was to be with him, she will do anything to be with him."

"Add to that since she has changed into a demon she has become more sexually aggressive for a little while." Added Meiko "She is at the age that would affect her."

"Samui wasn't hard to deal with, she mostly stays in her room." Offered Sai

"And what do you think she is doing in there." Countered Karui "Her crush is back in our village, Hinata's love is only a few rooms away."

"Great we have a sex crazed mentally unstable newly turned demon Hinata." complained Ino "Anyone else have any wonderful news?"

"Tenten and I got engaged." answered Neji as everyone turned and looked at them, they hadn't expected some actual good news.

"That is wonderful." Said Ino her mood turning around as she tried to force all the trouble Hinata could do out form her mind. "When are you going to get married?"

"Not, sure." admitted Tenten "Tradition requires a priest from the Hyuuga clan temple in the Leaf but…"

"That was sealed off and then later burned down in that fire." Said Sakura as she lied through her teeth, she had been in the room when Tsunade had ordered the temple which had stood almost four hundred years burned. It had become a hotbed of the flu, the sick going in there trying to be healed only to die and those who weren't sick going in to try to rob the jewels, gold, silver and other rare items which had been dominated by the Hyuuga clan over the generations. They would go in and get the items only to bring out the flu, so the Hokage had the ANBU burn it down.

"So since you can't really use a priest from the temple I guess you two are free from that requirement." Said Ino "Might as well just get married and be done with it, you have some of the best stores in the world above us and it is all for the taking.

"Well…the main issue is that that we would need a priest to do it." explained Tenten

"And the odds of finding a priest right now or even a holy monk would be almost impossible." Countered Sai as Sakura and Ino remained quiet, they knew that priests and those who tended to the dead were among the first to die because they were among the group of people who had the closest contact with the sick and the dead.

"Alright." said Tenten as Neji nodded his agreement. "When we go up today we will get some items, we will not have the right paperwork done but that is the last thing we have to worry about now."

"There will be enough things to do paperwork wise once the dust settles." Said Sakura as tried not to remember the moment, the Leaf village medical core told them they were out of body bags and then out of death certificates. In the end they just kept the names on printed sheets of paper and computer files.

"When are we heading out to get more supplies?" inquired Naruto

"A little bit after 1." confirmed Sai "Who is all going?"

"Almost everyone." confirmed Sakura "I am going to set some experiments up beforehand but I have learned a few things about how the transformation process works and with any luck those fake fish oil pills you gave me will allow us to see how they allowed you and your family to make it through the flue with so much ease."

"Alright, we need to get supplies for a wide range of people, we aren't totally sure who is all heading our way and it will soon be too risky to go to the surface." said Naruto as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Miles to the South East a patrol group of ten demons where busy moving through yet another small farming town.** The patrol group goal was doing the dirty work which no one wanted to do but it had to be done. They were not out to find humans and turn them into demons even though they did keep an eye out for them their mission was clean up duty. Groups of demons where going house to house removing the dead bodies and anything else that may be useful. They tore down whole homes, to get pieces of useable lumber, pipes and bricks and whatever they couldn't use they destroyed.

"Sir, why are we doing this?" inquired a former civilian from the Leaf now turned into a Ushi-oni, his long bull horns moved out to the side of his head before going straight up into sharp points. A lot of the crew was made up of Ushi-oni, the bull like demon was naturally the most physically stronger than any of the other demon types. They could lift weights that would crush anyone else, all this strength did come at a cost, they were the largest of the demons with the average height for a man being 6'10 not counting the extra foot that normally came from horns and 6'4 for women however they don't have horns.

"Look at yourself, look at a Joroguma." Said the leader of the group as the former human looked first at himself and then at one of the few none Ushi-Oni in the group, the spider like Joroguma was sealing up multiple scrolls full of items with her eight legs while using her two arms to keep a running tally on another scroll she was holding. "Do you think we could fit through some of the doors in those buildings with ease? What about simply standing in a room? It will take time but everything will be have to be rebuilt for our new world."

"I understand." Said the former Leaf civilian as suddenly the sound of a scream caused both of them to turn toward a group of buildings which hadn't been gone through yet. They rushed over to find a Ushi-oni lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a horn in its chest, his own horn. Kneeing over him was a black fur Bakeneko dressed in very dirty ninja gear.

"What happened? Did a human come out of the homes?" inquired the leader of the group as the group came closer to the solo Bakeneko. "And who are you? A messenger?"

"You could say that." Said the Bakeneko

"Sir, it couldn't have been a human he was killed with his own horn." said another member of the crew as she pointed to the horn where it had been ripped off and shoved into the victims' chest.

"Your right." said Lee as he spun around, razor sharp claws extending out from internal shelves in his fingers. The claws where almost 6 inches long and Lee had taken the time to sharpen on a rock. The Claws ripped through the neck of the leader spraying the others with blood, all of them were stunned and that gave Lee his opening he cut open the throats of four others before they turned and ran away. The Ushi-one where slow and Lee, who was a now a Bakeneko was the fastest of all the demons over short distances and he had lots of targets. When it was over the ground was slick with blood and Lee was standing over the last demon he had killed with blood dripping off his claws.

He paused for a moment and took in what he had done, blood was everywhere, one demon was still alive but busy trying to put his guts back inside his body from where Lee had ripped it out of his body with his claws. Lee looked away from the scene to his blood soaked clawed hands, for a moment he just stood their shaking until he heard movement coming from one of the abounded homes, he looked up to see a woman standing there with a bundle in her hands. She was worn and ragged with a look like she hadn't slept in days, she was thin and gault she looked down at the empty can which she had hit. She then looked up, her scared eyes locking on Lee as the bundle in her arms moved.

"I am not going to hurt you, there are demons heading North West from here." stated Lee "You are best off heading to the South West."

"Like I would trust you demon." said the woman as she ran to the North West, straight toward where the demons would soon be gathering.

"I am a human." Said Lee as the woman disappeared into the forest, "I am just trapped inside a demon body."

 **Miles away from Lee, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno walked slightly behind the main body of the group, both of them where looking at the two figures which they had learned were the parents of the boy who had a crush on their daughter.**

"Can you believe that Naruto was really a Namikaze." Said Kiazahi to his wife who was walking beside him, a cat demon and a bull demon looking for their daughter.

"No, I admit looking at it now he does look like his father but his personality…" said Mebuki, she didn't notice that Kushina and Minato's ears have turned ever so slightly as they listened to the woman talk about their son.

"That woman is talking down our son." Growled Kushina to her husband.

"Well she does have some points if I had caught him painting the Hokage faces I would have been upset with him too." Countered Minato

"Yes, but that is because he didn't have anyone and was trying to get attention." Defended Kushina as her husband nodded her head in agreement. "If we had been there then everything would have be different."

"And we will make it up to our son when we find him." said Minato "However getting upset at the mother of his teammate and possibly girlfriend isn't going to make Naruto accept becoming a demon easier."

"No but if she keeps bad mouthing Naruto I will have to deal with her." Stated Kushina, Minato smiled and chuckled remembering what his late mother had said about Kushina, how she wasn't go enough for him. "What?"

"Nothing." answered Minato "It is just I am sure if we knew Sakura you would be complaining about her."

"Well she did punch me in the face." stated Kushina "How long until we reach this point you want to get to Nysa correct?"

"If we ran right to it just over a day but we need to search the area." Said Minato "If Naruto is the young man I believe he is, he will not leave fire country and you can't go much more west then Nysa."

"Let's hope, I just want our children back even if I do have to deal with my little boy having a girlfriend." Admitted Kushina

 **At that moment Sakura sneezed causing Naruto to look up at her from the carboard box which he was looking through.**

"It must be because of the dust." answered Sakura, both of them where on the surface getting more supplies, they where currently going through the basement level of the hospital searching for any supplies they may have missed the first time around. They had found some items but not anything really useful in a finding a cure.

"I got bodies." Said Naruto as he looked at two figures one had a needle stabbed into his neck while the other had what looked to be a kitchen knife of some kind in her gut. "They killed each other, what a waste."

The bodies had been dead for so long that they had actually didn't smell anymore, the mold which was growing on the wall actually smelled more then the two dead bodies. He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed a blood stained carboard box, it was semi ripped open to show that actually had multiple smaller boxes inside. He picked it up before walking over toward Sakura who was looking at some dust covered equipment seeing if any of it was of use.

"Sakura-chan, guess what I found." Said Naruto as he opened the box to show rows of flu and cold pills still in their boxes and ready to go on the shelf at a general store. Sakura actually chuckled as she picked up one of the boxes and brushed away the blood on one corner of the plastic wrap.

"If we where back home this would make you one of the richest people in the Leaf in trade." Said Sakura The general medicine, flu and cold pills where hard to find then gold, in the early days of the flu people thought that it was just a bad flu and not a deadly flu. They burned through the pills and in the end it did nothing but cause death.

"I know people used to trade three times it's weight in gold for a single pill." Laughed Naruto before becoming somber. "Not that it really did much good."

"No, but it may help us." Said Sakura "People still get the flu after all."

"Sakura-chan, I have something to ask is looking into how the demons transform people hurting the hunt for a cure for the red flu?" inquired Naruto as Sakura blinked at the question.

"No." stated Sakura "Looking into the transformation process gives us many hints about demon physical make up and since they are immune to the virus, by finding out more about them we are closer to finding what makes them immune. Hopefully once we find that we can make humans immune to the flu."

Naruto nodded his head understanding the point.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Sakura

"Meiko is worried about me dying from the demon chakra inside me." explained Naruto

" _She is worried about her brother."_ Thought Sakura. _"So am I but it is true looking into the transformation process gets us closer to finding a cure and find a way to turn people back into a human."_

" _Will that help Naruto-kun, he is human with demon chakra not a demon."_ countered Inner Sakura

" _Worse case, is that Naruto is turned into a demon and then we turn him back right away."_ Answered Sakura

" _But what if we find a cure for the flu but not a way to turn those already turned into a demon back into human?"_ inquired Inner Sakura as the thought that Naruto having to become a demon to live and being separated from him. _"Would we give up humanity to be the man we love?"_

"And she pointed out that you may be focusing on saving me and not the rest of humanity by finding a cure." Explained Naruto as he took a breath "So tell me are you focusing on saving me or humanity."

"I admit, I took up the role of studying a way to turn demons back into humans because it will help you but Karin is looking into the red flu and as much as I hate to admit it she is a very skilled doctor." Admitted Sakura "And all the information I have found on how the demons transform people into demons help her find a cure. I have already figured out how they transform people but not what makes demon immune to the flu once we find that we are on the doorstep of finding a cure for everyone."

"Good." Said Naruto with a smile as he noticed Sakura wasn't.

"Naruto-kun I have to ask you something and I want you to ask me the same question of and we both have to answer truthy." Said Sakura "If I fail and you are dying from demon chakra do you want me to turn you into a demon like we did we Hinata?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it, judging from the look on his face it he wasn't sure himself.

"And what would you want me to do the same if you are dying from the red flu?" inquired Naruto as Sakura and him just looked at each other neither one of them of wanting to say what they thought. "I want you to live Sakura-chan and I want to live too."

"And I want you to live, and so do I." agreed Sakura "So we are stuck between two very bad choices, if we reach that point either we become demons or we die."

"Let's just hope you find a cure." said Naruto

"We need to be realistic, I could fail and we need to decide what we are going to do." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. "But we don't have to decide now, we can talk about this once we get all the supplies and back somewhere safe."

"Agreed and it is something everyone has to decide." added Naruto

"Well I don't think we will find anything of importance here all the old medical equipment down here is so out of date it is next to worthless." Said Sakura

"Well I can seal them up anyhow and if we need them we can take them out." Offered Naruto as he looked at the massive amount of dust covered equipment. "A scroll doesn't take much room."

"Not a bad idea but if any demon ever comes down here they will notice that a much of medical tools are gone." explained Sakura "Sooner or later demons will reach this place and if they see signs that people aside from salvagers picking up food supplies will draw a lot of attention to this area."

"And if they see a bunch of medical supplies gone then they will know someone other than some group trying to survive has been here." confirmed Naruto "Alright, then shall we head back to the main area and see if we…"

Naruto suddenly stopped as he reached up to his ear where a small radio hearing bud was in place.

"Alright, we are at the hospital we will make contact." Said Naruto before looking at Sakura. "Karin says she senses a ten human chakra signatures heading our way."

"Yoshino Nara and her group?" inquired Sakura "I wouldn't expect them so soon."

"Well Guy is in the group." added Naruto as they headed out to meet up with the group which was heading their way.

 **Bells where ringing filling the air with their sad song as the civilians of the demon village which had made it through the attack which had claimed so many of their friends and families slowly moved out into the remains of their village.** Buildings where burned down to ash, some buildings where still burning away and dead bodies filled the streets. The solemn work of cleanup had begun but for a group of four priests a holy act needed to be carried out. They moved into the room where the human which had saved the lives of captured demons from execution lied pass out on a cot with a handful of demons which she had saved around her. The demons where there to both protect her and so that she would have someone around.

"We are ready." Said the main priest "Since she is so weak, she can't walk into the holy garden she will have to be carried…who will do this?"

"We will." answered the demons as they moved to pick up the cot/stretcher where Moegi lied, her face was covered with a thick bandage with dried blood over her one eye. Slowly they carried her through the temple, past some of the wounded from the attack and through the massive double doors which led to the holy garden where the priest and priestess of the demon tended to the plants which turned their kind into other demons. They moved to the oldest of the plants located in the center of the holy garden.

"Now, we need to prepare her." Said the head priest as two fellow priest prayed and another one moved down either spraying her with oil. If this person had been awake, then the process would have been much simpler but since she was out and so close to death's door a special process was required to both ensure her mentally stability and to cleans her if she would die in the process of turning. With that done the priest nod as they stretcher carriers moved forward and placed her before the plant, before backing off. It didn't take long as the plant's neck snapped down and lifted her up before swallowing her.

"Will she be ok?" inquired Mai as she stood beside the main priest.

"She should but her wound was bad, I wouldn't expect her eye to work again but she will be honored for what she did to save you and so many others." said the Priest not adding that he hopped that she could lead them to where the people who had done this were hiding. For them there would be no mercy and no turning they will die to pay for what they did. The priest like everyone else as the human was spun around inside the body of the plant. Finally she began to come forth in a reborn body, it wasn't a pretty process but it was done as the plant threw her up onto the ground. A priestess walked forward and draped a towel over her nude body before checking.

"She is alive." said the Priestess as she and another priestess picked her up and carried her out from the shadow of the plant. Mai and the other demons who owed their lives to her walked forward to see, her body had changed, she was thinner and her orange red hair had taken on a bright almost neon orange in color, two insect like wings had grown from her back.

"A Yosei." said the Priest as he moved forward and moved some of the hair away from her wounded eye allowing him to see. A large scar coved it and when he lifted the eyelid he saw that the eye didn't react to light. "Just as I though the eye is there but she will be blind in that eye for the rest of her life. Now take her to the holy bathhouse, have her cleaned and place her in a recovery room."

"Sir, all of them are filled." Said the Priestess

"She is a special case, move someone out who isn't in desperate need and have her rest make sure someone is always with her waking up after being so close to death and being changed is asking for trouble." ordered the Priest

"It shall be done." confirmed the Priestess as Moegi was taken away to recover.

 **The group of ten refugees from the Leaf village was nearing the resort town of Nysa.**

"So we need to enter this town and then what?" inquired Anko as they moved through the outskirts of the village, here the homes where simple and spread apart. Small gardens used to grow in the back but they had been picked over so much that nothing was left. A few homes had been burned down and even more had been broken into but the streets where lifeless.

"If we have too." Said Yoshino Nara as her husband and his best friend Inoichi Yamanaka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Our children said they would meet us here and that is what we will do." said Shikaku Nara "We will wait as long as we have too."

"Well we will not have to wait long." said Hanabi Hyuugi "Naruto and Sakura are heading our way."

"What?" inquired Iruka as he spotted Naruto and Sakura turn the corner in the road up head. Both groups stopped a little bit apart and looked at each other.

"Are you human?" inquired Hana

"For the most part." yelled Naruto back as he looked at Sakura to explain.

"It is complex but most of our group is still human, we have three demons we are holding and when the Kyuubi died in Naruto-kun he gained some demon ability while remaining human." explained Sakura as she walked forward. "Do you have any bronze?"

"Yes." said Guy as he pulled his short sword as Sakura walked toward him. She stopped a few feet away and raised her hand and touched the blade which didn't burn her hand showing that she was human.

"The others are near the center of the village gathering more supplies, others are guarding our…demon guests." Said Sakura "Now let's head to the center and get you some supplies before we head to our hiding spot, we have no idea when demons will show up."

"Is our son ok?" inquired Yoshino Nara as Naruto walked up and stood beside Sakura.

"He is ok, a little sleep deprived waiting for both of you plus Temari." Explained Sakura before looking at Inoichi and Hana. "Kiba and Ino are also fine."

"What about Hinata?" inquired Hanabi as Naruto and Sakura shared a look between each other.

"About that." Said Sakura "Something happened."

 **Hinata stood before a mirror dressed only in a white bra and panty set, it was designed for a human which she was no longer, she was a kitsune.** Her pale skin had been replaced with raven color fur which matched her formally human hair, it was slightly longer around where her human hair had once been but it was mostly uniform length. Snow white fur ran down her neck starting in the middle of her neck before running between her breasts which where straining against the bra, they had grown in size along with her height. The white fur stopped just below her belly button, her left hand the one she had cut was also covered with white fur but all the others stayed raven color. Each figure was tipped with short claws, not long but they were pointed. Her ears where larger then Meiko's along with her tail but her muzzle was shorter.

"Naruto-kun and I will make wonderful kids together." said Hinata outboard to herself. "Wait, I am a fox so would it be pups…no there is some special name for fox babies."

She tried to think of the name but decided it didn't matter, her dreams where reforming in her mind. No longer was she and Naruto going to have human children with blonde or raven hair, but little kitsunes with blonde or raven fur. For a moment she remembered that Sakura was standing in her way but she forced that out of her mind.

"She only got him by shoving herself in front of him." growled Hinata showing her new razor sharp teeth which lined her mouth. She looked at her cloths, they had been hers as a human long sleeve jackets and modest cloths, she picked one up and ripped it apart. "I have been too sky…too covered…too modest, I am better than her and I will finally show it and when Naruto-kun picks me I will never let him go. Sakura may have taken his virginity but I am his soul mate."

The sound of footsteps coming toward her door caused one of her ears to move first toward the sound before her whole head did. The knock didn't come as a surprise what came as a surprise was that it was Samui standing there in her doorway, she wasn't even attempting to look human instead she was in her new ice rhyuu form.

"Hinata…welcome to demon hood now we need to talk." said Samui with a voice which was kind but with eyes that said she had a plan.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am closing the poll on which stories you would like me to write. I have decided for the most part which stories I plan to do, I am going to write a Stargate/Mass Effect story with maybe a short Stargate/World War series. Since I like to write two stories at a time I plan to write a Naruto story but I haven't decided which one I will write yet. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Reunion**

The group of Leaf ninja refugees moved into the center of Nysa, the new arrivals looked at Naruto and Sakura with surprise eyes. Naruto and Sakura where too clean they weren't covered in dirt or had bags under their eyes. They were clean, their cloths looked as if they were either brand new and freshly washed. They also seamed well feed and it didn't seem that worried about a demon coming out to get them. Hana Inuzuka hand moved toward her ninja tools as they headed down the cobblestone road toward the T juncture in the road where the main street meet the road that ran around the lake.

"You must be tired." inquired Sakura

"We are good." said Anko who was also concerned but for her own reason, she finally decided to give voice to her concerns. "How come you didn't ask any of us to touch the bronze blade, we could be demons?"

"You're not." answered Naruto "I can see through their illusive Justus and so."

"Kakashi did say something about that." answered Guy as Naruto and Sakura both stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"You have seen Kakashi-sensie?" inquired Naruto as Guy nodded his head.

"He is the only reason I got out of the Leaf, he made a deal with me to surrender my location in the basement of the hospital and in return I got to leave the village." explained Guy, suddenly Guy slammed his fist into his palm in anger. "I had to leave so much behind, including Lee."

"With his medical condition, he would be died in a few days in the field." stated Sakura as she tried to reassure Guy. "If dirt or something else got into the IV tubes that was used to feed him he would have come down with an infection and died. I hate to say it but it may have been for the best."

"The best?" inquired Anko as she studied Sakura with accusing eyes.

"He would have died, so your choices where to either kill him yourself or leave him to be turned." Stated Naruto as he came to Sakura's defense before looking at Guy. "He was basically a son to you, would you have been able to do it?"

"No…I don't think I could put out his flame, not without him telling me to do so." admitted Guy "I know others have done that, but I don't think I would be able too, even so I fear what I doomed him to become."

"We can't worry about that right now, we are going to go to our hide out soon and we have no idea when we will be able to get supplies so if you need or see anything you want tell us and we can grab it before we leave." explained Sakura

"We need food, water, medicine and anything else we need to live in the woods." stated Yoshino

"We will not be living in the woods, there is a nearby abounded Sound base we are using totally underground." explained Naruto "We have power, fresh water and we found warehouses full of food that will last us a couple of months with ease."

"It must have a broadcast system, since that is how you contacted us." stated Yoshino "How secure is it?"

"It is secure." said a new voice as Yoshino and Shikaku Nara turned to their right to see their son coming out of one of the doors to a shop. Both parents who were top of their field of military planning forgot all their training to worry that it could be a trap and instead rushed forward and embraced their lost son. Yoshino a normally overbearing woman was in tears as she wrapped her hands around her son holding him tight as tears ran down her dirty face leaving clear marks of the path they took. His father also embraced and for a moment everyone was smiling, then Hana's head snapped away as she saw her brother walking toward her.

"Hana, so you are still human good." said Kiba with a smile as he pulled out a bronze kunai, one that Tenten had made to show that he was still human. With that the two siblings embraced, by now others were coming out of multiple stores in pairs or just themselves. Tenten and Ino came out of a bridal shop causing Ino's father eyes to widen before he rushed over and embraced his daughter.

"Why are you in a bridal shop?" inquired Inoichi as Ino smiled before shaking her head.

"No need to worry Dad, it's Tenten not me." said Ino as the two of them embraced each other again, Ino crying for joy as she had her one living parent back.

"Where is Hinata?" inquired Hanabi as she turned on Naruto and Sakura. "All you said is that it is complex."

Every one of those who have been at the location looked at each other as if deciding what to say.

"Well, after we talked Hinata came out that she loved me and she asked me out." explained Naruto as he lowered his head. "I turned her down, explaining that I am dating Sakura-chan and she didn't take it well. She tried to kill herself."

"I see." said Hanabi "Suicide is something I understand, we have all seen that before what makes it so complicated?"

"She did it in a way that would have killed her and there was no human way we could save her." explained Sakura as everyone looked at her, as she said human. "However the demons left a plant here that turns people into demons, we use it to heal her."

Hanabi and the other new comers looked at Sakura with eyes that said one of two things, either they couldn't believe she and the others had done it or they hated them for doing it.

"So, you turned my sister into a demon?" inquired Hanabi

"Yes." confirmed Naruto "It was either that or let her die."

"Then you should have let her die." stated Hanabi "Dyeing as a human is better than living as a demon."

"Maybe." admitted Naruto "However since you were not here to make the call, we left it in Neji's hand since he is your cousin and this is the course he picked."

"It did give us a lot of information and may be helpful in finding both a cure to the flu and maybe a way to turn back people into humans." explained Sakura with a straight face. In truth it did help a little with allowing her to see someone turn and get samples of the liquid. Maybe if Hinata hadn't turned into a kitsune and she had gotten samples from more different types of demons which would have given her more sample points to see how demons lived through the flu.

"Do you have her under guard in your base?" inquired Hanabi

"In a way, she is trapped it takes 3 access codes to do anything and she and Samui don't have any." explained Shikamaru "Why don't you get supplies and we will head there."

 **Down in the base, Hinata stood before Samui both where in their new demon forms. Hinata had quickly threw on a white shirt and black pants.** The pants where a small issue considering they were now slightly too short for her and they lacked a hole for her tail, the shirt was also tighter than normal to the point it was skin tight and stopped a good inch from where her pants started.

"I wouldn't have been allowed to go out in public with cloths this risky." Stated Hinata as Samui raised an eyebrow as best she could considering she had almost no hair and her eyebrows where actually multiple short colored spikes.

"You have lived a very isolated life haven't you?" inquired Samui "That really isn't that risky but never mind we have so much to talk about."

"What?" inquired Hinata

"You want your Naruto to be with you and I want out of here, we can work together to make that happen." Said Samui as she studied the younger demon. "We both want to get to the people we love, to make them like us so that they can be with us. The only way that will happen is if we work together."

"What do you recommend?" inquired Hinata

"Our first goal is to get out of here, if we can knock everyone out while doing so all well and good we can turn them all…"

"No." snapped Hinata with force as she showed her teeth. "Not Sakura, we will not turn the pink hair bitch, let her die either by our hands or by the flu. Either way, I don't care."

"As you wish." answered Samui as she went on from where she had planned. "I would try to cut through the rock and swim out but I don't know deep we are under ground and it would flood the base and kill everyone."

"We are not doing that." snapped Hinata

"No, Karui is the only teammate I have left so I want her alive." said Samui "So we need to go out the way we came in, we need to open those doors."

"Simple we use some powerful Justus and bust them open." stated Hinata as Samui shook her head.

"No, maybe you didn't notice but I did those doors are designed to stop all but the most powerful of Justus and if we use them then all the humans will know what we are up to and stop us." stated Samui "So we need to do one of two things, either we need to get access codes to open the doors or we need to find a way to knock all the humans out at once so we can open the door without them getting in the way."

"I don't really know how we can do that?" inquired Hinata as she tried to think of a way to knock out all her friends at once. "A gas?"

"Would take us out as well, and they that and the water systems guarded we can't get to them." stated Samui "Food is also out unless they all eat the same thing at the same time. So we need to find out everyone access code, you know them everyone has a certain set of numbers that they like to use for codes and the like. Things like Birthdays, lucky numbers and others you must know these things."

"Well I know Naruto-kun has used simple codes like 1,2,3,4,5 in the past but as for the others I can't really say." explained Hinata as Samui glared at the new kitsune.

"You must know things about your two teammates the dog boy and the bug man." Stated Samui "I know the numbers Karui uses and if you know Naruto's number and one other we can get out."

"Sorry, I don't." answered Hinata "I know their birthdays but we were trained not to use our birthdays for codes."

" _She was too focused on her man to take note of anything else."_ thought Samui as she put on a smile.

"Well then we need to find out a way to open those doors, we have two likely codes and we need another one." Stated Samui "So keep your eyes and your ears open and see if we can find another access code."

"What about ours?" inquired Hinata

"Well they have already removed mine and yours is likely gone as well." explained Samui "We need to gather intelligence, so do you want to work with me to get what we both want?"

"Alright, let's do this." confirmed Hinata

 **On the surface, they were busy gathering up supplies before heading to the base, while everyone was keeping a watch for any sign of demons their first alert would come from the chakra sensing Karin.** She was currently sitting by the window of the restaurant/bar she had worked at as part of her cover. Outside she watched the ninjas from the Leaf reunite with their loved ones who had made it out.

"Anyone of them useful?" inquired Karin as she looked at Sasuke.

"Actually, yes." admitted Sasuke, as Karin looked at him surpised. "The two Naras are top of the line miltary planners and could be very useful, Anko and Guy are both skilled fighters and Inoichi Yamamaka was second in command of Leaf Intelligence behind only Ibiki Morino."

"Anyone with medical skills?" inquired Karin "We need that more than military planners."

"Hana Inuzuka is a veterinarian ninja." added Sasuke

"So she should know the basics of running lab work." complained Kirin "Any other of then remotely useful?"

"Hanabi Hyugu and Kurenai are both skilled ninjas but I wouldn't put them among the best but Iruka is all but useless." stated Sasuke as he eyed Karin. "How are you going to use him?"

"My research into finding a cure is moving too slowly my healing ability is not working as well as once did on you." Said Karin as she explained something both already knew, while each treatment had healing effect it was always less than the last time. In time the healing ability wouldn't be enough to save him from the red flu which was killing him. "We need to push it forward."

"That doesn't answer my question." stated Sasuke

"Unless Sakura's research finds something useful in those pills then we may have to move to forward to some more radical possible solutions." stated Karin "Sakura's finding should be available by morning, then we will know if we have to go down the radical path."

"What will I have to do to keep the others from getting in the way." inquired Sasuke

"We will see, what happens." Stated Karin.

 **A few buildings away Sakura walked into the shop to find Meiko looking through multiple different items, she had a stack of cloths and other items ranging from statues to fine watches.** She was looking at each of them with a careful eye however something jumped out to the medical ninja.

"Why are you looking at stuff for a man?" inquired Sakura as she looked at the cloths, the cut was for a man not a woman yet alone a kitsune. Meiko looked at her as if she was trying to decide if Sakura was joking with her or was she serious.

"Ah…for my brother." answered Meiko as picked up a golden watch worth more than anything Sakura had ever seen her own father have. "Do you think he will like this?"

"Not really, Naruto-kun doesn't really like over the top items and that thing has got to cost more than even my parent's house." Stated Sakura as she took the watch and looked at it, it was really over the top with what looked to be diamonds on the numbers. "And Naruto doesn't really like Gold."

"How about silver?" inquired Meiko as she held up a similar watch, only it was a silver in color.

"First this is platinum." Said Sakura as she spun the tag to show the price and a brief discretion. It was once again cost more than anything she owned and anything Naruto owned but it was a ninja watch with a campus and other tools that could be used in the field. It wasn't supposed to go into the field but it was something a Haishi Hyuga or another clan leader would have as a show piece. "At least it is a ninja tool but why are you looking at this?"

This time Meiko did look at her like she was stupid.

"Ah you do know what the date is right?" inquired Meiko, Sakura blinked as she tried to think.

"September…29th." answered Sakura as she mentally tried to think what the date was. She had been working so much trying to find a cure and then being on the run she had lost track of the days. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah…Sakura today is October 9th." corrected Meiko as Sakura blinked for a moment before the realization hit her.

"Tomorrow is the 10th, Naruto-kuns birthday." Answered Sakura "His 18th Birthday, you're looking for a present."

"Yes, this year I can finally give him something." answered Meiko as she went back to debating what she should do, all the while Sakura's mind was in overdrive thinking what she would do.

 **Less than half a day away from the city of Nysa, Kushina Namikaze stood over a small field stove heating up a quick lunch for their group.** She was cutting up some carrots for the soup all the while thinking about the grand meal she had planned for her son's first birthday at home, a meal that would have be delayed.

"Another birthday away from my son." said Kushina as she tossed the carrots into the soup. Her ears turned toward the sound of a snapping branch, it was something that no human could do but most demons could. She focused on the source of the sound without even moving her head, when she turned she saw Mebuki Haruno moving toward her. The stripped pattern of her Bakeneko fur made her slightly harder to see but not much, it was dark blonde in color with orange strips.

"So, it's your son's birthday?" inquired Mebuki to Kushina as she moved toward the temporary camp.

"Tomorrow." answered Kushina "18 years away from my son."

"I can't imagine." said Mebuki with real symphony in her voice "I am going crazy being away from my little girl."

Kushina nodded her head, hoping that maybe her husband or the others in their group would find her boy.

"Can I ask you something?" inquired Mebuki as Kushina looked up from the soup. "My husband and I are different demons, I know we can change to another kind but what if Sakura is a third kind?"

"Then you can change to her kind or you and your husband can agree to a demon type you like and turn into that." explained Kushina "Our you can stay as you are now."

"But doesn't a family have to be all the same demon?" inquired Mebuki

"No, you wouldn't be able to have children if you aren't the same demon but other than that everything goes together." explained Kushina before shrugging. "There are even stories about humans having kids with demons in the ancient past, that is how some clans gained abilities. Besides it is common for families to be made up of multiple demon types, one of our neighbors the Fukui's have 4 demon types in their family. Their three girls married different demon types."

"So the woman is the one that changes?" inquired Mebuki

"Traditionally yes, but sometimes the man does." confirmed Kushina as she wondered what her son would do if he did end up with this woman's daughter. Would he become whatever she was or would she become what he was.

"Either way, I just want him back." Whispered Kushina as Mebuki tilled her head a bit and looked at her. "Thinking about my boy, he is basically a man now…hell it was Minato-kun's 18th birthday when we first slept together."

"Since the two of us are adults here and my daughter isn't here, I will admit that I slept with my first boyfriend on my 17th birthday." said Mebuki "And I know my husband did something similar with his girlfriend at the time. Not that I would admit that to my daughter."

"And I would never tell that to either one of my children." added Kushina with a sad smile. "The only benefit I find is that at least Naruto will have family around him for the first time for his birthday and once we are reunited I will make sure we are never separated again."

The sound of movement caused Kushina's ears to turn once again, she turned toward the source before Mebuki had even heard the movement in the brush.

"I can smell that food from almost half a mile away." Said a large dark brown Imugami with patches of black in her fur. She wore a green Leaf Jonnin vest and standard leaf ninja outfit with the only difference being that she wasn't messing with leaving the headband on anymore. Two large patches of blood red fur in the shapes of tringles ran from under her eyes to almost her jaw line, two smaller patches of red framed the top of her eyes.

"You must be Tsume Inuzuka." said Kushina as the newcomer smiled before turning toward Mebuki.

"Mebuki, I didn't know you were part of this search." said Tsume

"My husband and I want to find our daughter as much as you want your son and daughter back." Stated Mebuki before smiling slightly. "Well I guess since I am a cat demon and you are a dog demon it makes a lot more sense why we never seemed to get along in school."

"True." answered Tsume with a chuckle. "However, I am a wolf not a dog, I got the jump on you. If it wasn't for…sorry what is your name?"

"Kushina Namikaze, you know my son Naruto." answered Kushina as Tsume blinked.

"Naruto is a Namikaze?" inquired Tsume "Well that is something I didn't see coming and I knew this was coming. Back to what we were talking about as a Inugami I have better scent tracking ability then you do."

"And she as a Bakeneko has much faster sprinter then you or me." Said Kushina "I as a Kitsune can hear better then both of you, others demons can fly and others can breathe underwater, none of that matters. What matters is that we use our skills to find our lost children and bring them home."

"Agreed." said Mebuki as Tsume confirmed with a nod of her own head.

 **Across the ocean in the still smoldering demon village, the former Leaf ninja and formally human Moegi stood on shaking legs before a mirror.** The priestess who had dropped her in the recovery room had wrapped her up in a cotton robe that looks like it belonged in some hotel bathroom. The only real difference was that two large cuts where in the back with buttons holding them together. The large cuts were for her wings to go through. Slowly she reached out toward one of the wings and touched it, it felt strange like it was made of some fine silk but even as she felt it between her now thinner fingers she could feel it on her wings.

The wings where semi see through with patches of bright colors, bright orange with some bright hot pinks mixed in.

"I always loved pink." Said Meogi as she looked at the wings, then her attention turned to the mirror. Her face was thinner, her entire body seemed to have elongated and her fingers where unnaturally long and thin but not enough to be considered creepy by human standards, it was just odd. Her hair had become a bright neon color and over one of her eyes, which was now a bright orange in color like her hair was a large bandage. She closed her one eye and tried to see out of the other one, even if it was just a darkness from the inside of the wrapping but she saw nothing. When she opened her eye again she did notice that the room behind her was somewhat blurred.

"What the?" inquired Meogi until she noticed that she couldn't see her wings, then she looked down. Unknowingly to her, her insect like wings had started flapping and she was currently hovering a good three inches off the hardwood floor.

"Ah you are awake." came a voice as Meogi turned to see a Priestess in deep red robes standing in her doorway. Like her she was a fairy, only much older with lines and wrinkles on her face and her wings where a more solid color, even the bright spots which where a lovely purple where darker. "I am sister Yue."

"Hello, I am Meogi." greeted Meogi as the woman smiled.

"Good, we were worried that your memory may have left you that can sometimes happen when a person is changed so close to death like you were." said Sister Yue "Now child you must have many questions, I know I did when I became a Yosei."

"A Yosei?" inquired Meogi as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had expected to hate what she saw, she had hatted it when she saw what had become of her teammate Udon, but she didn't now. "Is that what I am?"

"Yes, I am sure you have a lot of questions but first you need to eat." Said Sister Yue as she brought forth a hot bowel of tomato soup. "Soup is always the best after a turning, it takes a while for the stomach to settle down."

"Thank you." said Meogi as she tried to take the soup only to stumble a bit.

"Sit, you are still weak." ordered Sister Yue in a grandmother like tone as she helped Meogi toward a small table. "Now after you eat, I'll come back and answer any questions you have. I know some of the leaders here have questions for you but you need to rest."

"Wait." Ordered Meogi "Am…am I safe?"

"Yes, of course child." answered Sister Yue "Word on how you saved those people is getting around, you are a hero for doing that."

"I wish I hadn't." said Meogi as Sister Yue looked at her, slowly Meogi reached up and touched her wrapped eye. "I wish I hadn't gotten caught doing it."

"I understand child, this change can be hard I have done it." Said Sister Yue as Meogi looked at the older woman. "I was once human too, I didn't become like I am now until I was in my mid twenties and that was over fifty years ago and two husbands ago."

"Ah...one last question, my eye?" inquired Meogi as Sister Yue lowered her head. Seeing this seventy plus year old demon do that caused a pain to run down her body as she remembered how Konohamaru looked as he threw the weapon that was to kill her at her.

"I am so sorry." Said Sister Yue as she placed her hand on Meogi's shoulder. "The process didn't heal the eye, you are blind in that eye. I am sorry."

"So am I." answered Meogi, even as a little voice in her head said it was better to be blind then dead. "Can I send a message to the Leaf, I don't know if my mom and dad are still alive."

"Our communications are still down but I will come and get you when they are up." Said Priestess Yue "Now eat, child and rest."

 **Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba lead the newcomers to the city of Nysa down into the heart of the bar, the others where still gathering supplies in the city.** It was clear that the newcomers where not pleased with where they were going.

"There is nothing here." said Hanabi Hyuga as she scanned the area with her byakugan eyes.

"Just wait." said Shikamaru as they reached the hidden door, when the door opened even Hanabi was speechless as they headed into the base. "Welcome to humanities last best chance."

 **First Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, I hope you liked this chapter, this will be my last chapter of the year. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks and see you in 2017, Wilkins75.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 A Much Needed Talk**

The new comers moved into the heart of the base, while some of them were just too tired to notice everything the skilled eyes of the higher-ranking ninjas noticed something.

"So that entry way is the only way in or out?" inquired Shikaku to his son.

"Yes." Confirmed Shikamaru to both his parents and everyone else. "The base is hidden under the base and with seals to hide it from detection, we are also tapped into the Nysa's police cameras so we have eyes in Nysa. There is also a hidden radio system which allows global communication. That is a risk because of triangulation but we did break it to contact you."

"With the state the world is in, the odds of having three systems up and running that could triangulate you is low." admitted Yoshino as she held her son close.

"This place has a full medical center where we are looking into a cure." explained Sakura "Did you get any blood samples?"

"I cut one of them, a water kami with my sword and we got a small amount of its blood on the blade." Explained Guy as he pulled out a small vile with a sample of blood in it. "It isn't much."

"Every little bit helps." Confirmed Sakura

"If this is the only way out then this place is a death trap." added Anko "How did you find this place?"

"Karin used to work for Orochimaru and he built the base." explained Sakura as Anko looked at the red hair woman who had been beside Sasuke. "She used to work here."

"Then she is lying to you." added Anko "Orochimaru is a snake and he always had an escape plan he wouldn't have built a base where he could have been trapped. There is another way out of this place."

"Karin?" inquired Sakura, the red haired woman who was sleeping with Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Yes, there is another way out." Confirmed Karin as everyone glared at the red haired woman. "Orochimaru was a snake, he always had a way out, but he was also a self-centered person who only cared about himself. He never shared his escape routes with anyone, he would escape while everyone else died."

"That does sound like him." admitted Anko

"We need to find this way out, we can't let Samui or…" Explained Shikamaru but before he could finish what he was saying a fully turned Hinata turned the corner and smiled at the group of humans. The smile showed her sharp canine teeth and her silted eyes were locked on her love, Naruto.

"Hinata?" inquired a stunned Kurenai who was stunned to see what her student, her pretty much adopted daughter. She was dressed in the most reeving outfit she had ever seen her in, even the times they practiced water Justus she was wearing a one piece swimsuit. Now she was wearing short shorts which stopped halfway between her hips and her knees and a shirt with a string top and was so tight that it looked as if it was going to burst at the seams. When she heard her name Hinata's eyes turned from Naruto and toward her.

"Kurenai-sensie." Said Hinata with respect, her voice did sound mostly the same but her eyes, her eyes where wild.

"Hinata." Said Hanabi as Hinata eyes turned to look at her little sister. "You are a demon."

"I am, you should join me." said Hinata "You should all become demons."

"We think Hinata's mental stability may have been affective." whispered Sakura to Kurenai only to get a death glare from Hinata.

"I heard that." snapped Hinata

"You have to forgive her." explained Meiko "The turn makes people of a certain age more sexually aggressive and…" 

"And we all know how she feels about Naruto." added Hanabi "But how did she hear Sakura? I could barely make it out and she is down at the end of the hall."

"She is a kitsune and they have extremely good hearing." Said Naruto "In fact we need to keep her away from the office while we are getting your access codes put in. The sound canceling seals aren't good enough to prevent a kitsune from hearing."

"How do you know that?" inquired Sasuke

"Because I can hear just as well as a kitsune." Explained Naruto

"Wait…Meiko." Said Karin as she pointed toward Naruto's sister. "She was standing outside the door when we were putting in our codes."

"Yes, and I heard them all." confirmed Meiko as everyone looked at her, most of all Hinata. "And yet I haven't done anything."

"You want us all to become demons." counted Ino as Meiko nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes, I want you to live, but I want you all to accept the change and if I force it on you then I would drive a wedge between myself and my brother." Explained Meiko before smiling at her brother "So I did nothing."

"Still we should all put in new codes." stated Yoshino Nara "And if the two demons can hear through walls, they need to be well away from here."

"Alright, I have things to do." said Meiko "But I didn't do anything with the passcodes before why change them now."

"It is called being safe." counted Anko as she glared at Meiko who simply walked away like any cocky 14-year-old would.

"I'll keep mine." said Naruto as he moved forward until he stood in front of Hinata. With her increase in height which came from the transformation they were now almost equal in height. "Hinata we need to talk."

Hinata's face lightened with a huge smile which was visible to all the humans standing behind Naruto. What was also visible was the angry and rage behind Naruto's eyes, but that rage was somehow unnoticed by Hinata.

"Of course Naruto-kun, let's go to my room." said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"No." said Naruto with such force that even Hinata took notice. "The common room."

 **Naruto and Hinata entered the common room to find it empty, everyone else was off either putting in new codes or in their own room.** Once they were in the center of the room Naruto spun around and glared at Hinata, his blue eyes where silted just like her white silver eyes where. Even his teeth where sharp and the whisker marks on his cheeks had darkened. The sight of him so angry caused Hinata to take a half step back only to have Naruto take a step forward so that the distance between the two remained the same.

Fear ran through Hinata's body as all the fur on her body stood on end making her seam to puff out. In a wild animal that would make them appear bigger so that an attacker might be frightened off. It didn't work this time, as Naruto glared at Hinata with something that more then boarded murderous intendant.

"Listen, and listen good." said Naruto as he put his finger into Hinata's face, like her his nails had pushed out into sharpened points, only his where pure black while her own had turned a white. "I told you before that I don't love you and I see what you are trying to do, trying to get to me and that isn't going to happen."

"But we…"

"I said Listen!" snapped Naruto as his blonde hair grew and became more spiky and wild. "I didn't say talk, you can't get me to go to you by flashing your body or any other plans you may think of. It will not matter, I love Sakura-chan and she loves me."

"Naruto-kun she doesn't deserve you, we are meant to be together I am a kitsune." Said Hinata in defiance of Naruto's orders for her to remain quiet.

"And what makes you think that matters to me?" inquired Naruto as red chakra began to cover his body and it looked as if he was growing in size. "Any demon can be transformed into another demon and if the worse should happen and we fail to find a cure, if we decide to become demons either I will join Sakura-chan or she will join me. What you become matters not in any fucking way, Hinata do you understand me?"

"Naruto-kun?" inquired Hinata

"Do you understand me?" inquired Naruto

"I understand what is going on." said Hinata. Naruto growled a bit his nostrils flaring before he stormed off, with each powerful stride he became more human until there was no sign that he had demon chakra within in. That is when Hinata noticed that she had actually cowered a bit from Naruto's rage. She held her breath listening as his footsteps carried in away from her, finally when she couldn't hear his footsteps she finished what she was saying. "She has you under her control and I will break you from her so that we can be together Naruto-kun."

 **Naruto stormed down the hall, each step he was calming himself down all the while cursing to himself.**

" _I shouldn't have been so rude and threatening to her."_ thought Naruto only to stop mid step and grind his teeth. _"But she may try to do something to Sakura-chan, I needed to make sure she doesn't try anything to hurt Sakura-chan."_

"Naruto-kun?" inquired Sakura as Naruto looked up from his thoughts and saw Sakura standing by a doorway which lead down the hallway toward the guard room. "Are you alright?"

"I am ok, but Hinata she has really lost it." admitted Naruto as he shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so forceful maybe a more gentle touch could heal her heart and allow her to move on."

For a moment Sakura didn't say anything, instead she placed her hand under her chin and thought about it.

"I don't think anything you or anyone else could do will make that big of a difference right now." added Sakura "Maybe it was the mental changes that come from becoming a demon, maybe it was that she was so close to death and some her brain had already shut down but she has changed mentally."

"Well we have Ino and her father maybe they can help her, the Yamamaka's are mind walkers." Inquired Naruto

"Maybe, but Mr. Yamamaka is an intelligence gathering expert his training was focused on pulling information out of a captured subject, let's just say when he gets done most of the time the prisoner is not capable of putting two words together." Stated Sakura "We would need one of Ino's aunts or uncles who are trained to do that, Ino did do some work in that field when she studied under Lady Tsunade but nothing above basic and Hinata is not a basic case."

"We need to keep an eye on her." said Naruto

"She is trapped down here, we have removed her code and…" started Sakura only to stop when she noticed Naruto shaking his head.

"I am not worried about her trying to escape, she wants me and I am here no reason for her to do anything." explained Naruto "I am worried about what she may try to do to you and what could happen if that comes to pass."

" _Bring it on, we will kill her and put an end to her attempts to take Naruto-kun!"_ yelled Inner Sakura to herself

"Any fight between the two of us would cause massive damage, I know the walls are thick but if they gave under one of my chakra enhanced punches or any power justu that anyone uses then the water would rush in an we would all be dead." Confirmed Sakura "Maybe I should ask Tenten to make me some bronze close quarter weapons just to be safe, I know you and others need them more in case we are attack…"

"Do it, we can't afford to have you or anyone else go unarmed." confirmed Naruto as the mention of Tenten reminded him of something. "I need to ask her about what weapons I could learn fast enough to counter my parents preferred weapons. Dad likes a close quarter kunai and mom likes distance staff weapons, I am sure there is a weapon that will work and Tenten would know."

"Naruto-kun, maybe you should focus on something else." Advised Sakura "You have fought your parents before but do you really want to do it again, we have some of the best ninjas here now, Guy and Anko they could focus on dealing with your parents while you focus on something else."

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a smile as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close, he was slightly taller than she was so she had to look up and he look down to stare into each others eyes. "Thanks for worrying about that, but they are my parents and if we have to I will face them."

He gently kissed her forehead, the source of all her childhood bullying issues was her large forehead but now she was grateful for it.

" _Boy, we are going to make him very happy on his birthday tomorrow."_ Said Inner Sakura _"Can we just do it now?"_

" _No."_ thought a hesitant Sakura debating if she was to agree with her inner self. _"Let's wait, and make his birthday extra special."_

 **The journey back to the land of swamps was the longest time in Konohamaru's young life, the 14 year old didn't know how many people tried to talk to him on the ship or how many times he had paid them no mind and looked straight ahead.** When they had arrived he had gone to the small hut that the villagers had given him and Moegi onlyto stand outside and look at the items she had left behind. Finally only when rain began to fall did he enter and try to get some sleep, he failed. With that done he moved across a path which was more water then dirt to the old ship which was severing as the center of their operation. When he stepped below deck he was instantly greeted with a powerful stench of vomit, beer and body waste. The corridors where littered with drunk ninjas who had passed out where they had drunk too much, others had vomited as they woke up without even attempting to move.

"These are professional ninjas of the Mist?" inquired Konohamaru

"They are all that is left of the Ninjas of the Mist and maybe all that is left of any ninja forces east of the border of the Land of Fire." Said a voice coming from the nearest of the doors. Slowly he walked in to find the Mizukage herself standing there. His eyes scanned the room, it was simple a built in cot took up one whole wall but was still not long enough for a grown woman to sleep in. A folding card table was now a makeshift desk and was covered with multiple pieces of paper. A large map covered one wall, the only sign of any luxury was that this small cabin had its own bathroom with a toilet and a sink, not even a shower.

"Lady Mizukage." Said Konohamaru

"You did good on our raid." Said the Mizukage "I am sure that couldn't have been easy for you, what you did but she did…" 

"I know what she did, but…" said Konohamaru before shaking his head. "I shouldn't have forced her to come along, I knew she didn't want to do this."

"She was a ninja; a ninja should expect to do some dirty things." said the Mizukage with a sad smile. "That is something that they never tell people when they signed up to be a ninja. Some villages are more upfront on the dirty actions that a ninja must do, the Leaf was never one of those. The world is not a peaceful place, we hit at the creatures who are behind. Your friend just had too soft of heart."

"Moegi always had a soft heart, I always loved that about her." admitted Konohamaru "I will miss that about her."

"Remember how she was, not what she was when she killed her fellow humans." advised Mei Terumi in a mother like tone. "In this world we need to remember why we fight, we fight so people like Moegi can have those kind hearts."

"Thank you." said Konohamaru as he took a breath "I would like to go out with you next time you attack the demons."

"Of course," said the Mizukage with a nod of her head. "We need to find a target first and we must be careful they will be after us, luckily they have no idea where we are."

 **Back in the demon village Moegi sat on a comfortable chair which was designed to allow her new wings to rest at her side without any pain or discomfort.** Across from her sat a large man, well he was more of a deer then a man with a full rack of antler that any professional hunter would be proud to have on his wall. His silver white fur and overall stance said he was someone of importance and that he was someone to be respected.

"Moegi, my niece has told me you are a very brave young ninja." Said the demon deer, as Moegi blinked the one eye she actually had. "My name is Dan, my niece is someone you know well, Shizune."

"Shizune is your niece?" inquired Moegi as Dan nodded his head.

"Now, I need you to be brave yet again." said Dan "Where is the base that they launched this attack from?"

Moegi hesitated as she lowered her head, her bright neon colored hair covered her face but not the battle raging inside of her.

"I understand that this is hard." reassured Dan. "When someone joins the ninja core they never tell you that it sometimes requires you to harden your heart, you must do so that others don't have to be cruel. Now please you have seen for yourself what they did out there, help us bring them to justice."

"I don't know where they are." said Meogi as Dan frowned slightly but before he could push Moegi went on. "They never told us the name of the small fishing village that they are based out of, all I know is that it took us an entire night to get her and it is somewhere in the Land of Swamps."

"Land of Swamps." Said Dan with a nod of his head as he stood up. "Thank you, that has been very useful."

"What will happen to me now?" inquired Moegi "I can't be a ninja, not with one eye and…." 

Dan placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled down at her like a father would.

"We are building a new world, we will find a place that makes you happy." said Dan "If you want, I can arrange to have you return to the Leaf."

"My Lord Councilman." Said a voice behind him as Moegi looked to see Sister Yue standing there. "I am afraid she still needs time to recover before she can make the flight to the mainland."

"Flight?" inquired Meogi

"Yes, your wings can take you to the mainland with only a few layovers at small rest islands." Explained Sister Yue "It will be good for you and a trip on your wings is a right of passage for young Yosei and for some reason Yosei's are bad when it comes to getting sea sick. You will not fly alone so you have no reason to be afraid."

"Thank you." Said Meogi as she leaned forward and took a cup of tea in her thin hands and lifted it to her lips and drank deeply. With that done she stood up and looked at her two guests. "If you need nothing more, I would like to get some rest."

"Of course." Said Sister Yue as she and Dan left closing the door behind them. Once they were clear of her room Sister Yue spoke up again. "I am sorry that she couldn't be of much help, sometimes the change and affect short term memories most of all when it happens so close to death."

"She helped us out a lot actually." Countered Dan "We know the top speed that the boats they used can go and we know the weather conditions and the time they took to travel. We should be able to get a range of area from where they launched from and then we can search from there."

"I am happy to have been of help." Said Sister Yue "Do you have any news about her family in the Leaf, I am sure she would have asked but she is still shell shocked by the change."

"Sadly her father died from the flu and her mother was killed in the battle for the village." explained Dan "She is an orphan."

"So sad." Said Sister Yue "There will be a lot of orphans and new families formed from the remains of the old."

"Yes, there will be." confirmed Dan "I have seen it for myself in the Leaf, people are adopting the children of their friends, families or even total strangers who have lost everything. Family means everything no matter what race a demon or a human is. It is very beautiful to see what they are building a new society will grow from the burned remains of the old."

"I will do my best to guild young Moegi while she is hear, hopefully someone in the Leaf will be there when she returns." Said Sister Yue "She is young, but I think her wings and her spirit is stronger then it looks."

"I will leave her in your care." Confirmed Dan as he stepped out into the remains of the village which he had given so much of his life to serve. The village was a husk, multiple buildings where burned down to nothingness. His ancestors had made this place into their sanctuary during the purges when they were being hunted by humanity, they had made it through the purges here. They had weathered storms both from nature and from a handful of humans which would show up after a ship would disappear. Over the years, they had grown, a few trusted humans had been turned mostly those who had fallen in love with humans on the outside.

Dan closed his eyes and thought about her, Tsunade the woman he loved. He remembered her smile, her laugh even the way she would playfully punch his shoulder.

" _She would have been a wonderful wife and mother."_ Thought Dan as he imagined Tsunade not as a human but as a Bai Ze, with golden blonde fur which matched her naturally human hair. As he walked down the streets he thought about what would have happened if he had told Tsunade the truth about being a demon. _"I am not sure she would have agreed with what the council was planning when it came to the virus, but she may have found a better solution then killing so many people. Shizune is good but Tsunade was in a league of her own, too bad she loved the toad sage not me."_

"Sir, shall we go over possible rebuilding plans?" inquired an aid who had walked behind him the entire time.

"No, the plan was to have the population here move to the mainland and mingle with the newly turned humans." stated Dan as he looked at the buildings which been their home. "If we stay here anyone who is found will be known to be a pure demon."

"And once the little chemical which makes the newly turned like being a demon fades they will want revenge against pure demons." Stated the aid

"Yes, while the rank and file civilians who are not known have a chance to lie about where they are from originally we of the council do not." stated Dan "We will pay for the sins we have done, but in the end our races will live on and that is all that matters. Prepare the population for movement to the mainland."

"Yes, sir." confirmed the aid

 **Darkness was falling over the land as underground the new arrivals began to settle down for the night.** Sitting at the central table in the breakroom just looking at his daughter was Inoichi Yamamaka, his eyes watered a bit as he looked at her, aside from the color of the hair and eyes she was almost a perfect image of her mother at her age.

"Dad is something wrong?" inquired Ino as she looked up from the bowl of soup, it was a thick rich soup with plenty of meat, potatoes and vegetables. It would have been worth four or five times it's weight in gold back before the fall of the Leaf.

"No." said Inoichi as he shook his head. "It is just you look so much like your mother."

"I wish she was here now." Added Ino as she tried not to think about her mother, of all the people they had lost. Slowly her Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a wedding ring, it was golden with three diamonds in the center with roses engraved onto the outside of the ring. "Mom's ring?"

"I took it off her before they…." said Inoichi before each of them got quiet, both of them knew that protocol for removing the dead was to burn everything that the person had on them at the time of death. No personal items where to be removed so that germs from the red flu wouldn't spread. "I bribed an ANBU officer with two weeks' worth of food to let me take this off her before they…."

"Tossed her into the fire." said Ino with tears in her eyes. "She loved the ring."

"She did." said Inoichi as he remembered the look on his wife's face when he had given her the ring. The smile that light up his world, everything was in front of them then and he had taken the ring back from her as she lied in a couple of garbage bags which was being used because they had run out of body bags. "She would have wanted you to have it, wear it and keep it safe."

 **At the same moment, only a few feet away Sakura walked into Meiko's room after knocking first.** She walked in to find, the young kitsune sitting on her bed with a pencil in her clawed hands working at a drawing pad.

"Meiko can I talk to you for a moment?" inquired Sakura as Meiko looked up at her before putting down the pad.

"Sure." said Meiko

"Can you do a favor for me, if you wouldn't mind could you sleep in my room tomorrow night?" inquired Sakura as Meiko tilted her head a bit before laughing.

"Sure, I guess I wouldn't want to hear whatever you and my brother end up doing on his birthday." chuckled Meiko "I would also ask him to put on extra sound canceling seals, I could still hear you guys last time."

"I can handle that, I am not as good as Naruto-kun but I can handle it." added Sakura with a blush, "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Meiko before she moved to pick up the drawing pad again. "Funny thing is that tomorrow is the major feast day back home."

"What?" inquired Sakura

"October 10th, is the feast day of Vulpecul Jing, the first kitsune." said Meiko before smiling "It is considered a sign of great luck and a great destiny for a kitsune to be born on that day like my brother."

"Well Naruto-kun is a human." countered Sakura before she tilted her head. "Wait, this Vulpecul Jing the first Kitsune how did he come to be?"

"She." Corrected Meiko "She just like all the legendary first demons where born from the flower the Holy Furutsubaki which gave them knowledge and rule over plant and animal life." Explained Meiko before shrugging "It is kind of strange story, demons coming out of plants but we have the modern day Furutsubaki which turned me into a kitsune."

"Where was humanity in all of this?" inquired Sakura as Meiko placed her drawing pencil under her muzzle as she thought.

"You know, I don't know. Humanity doesn't really play much of a part in the religious texts until he launched his massacres against the ancient demon civilizations and destroyed them." Admitted Meiko "Why do you ask?"

"Something has never sit right with the samples I have, Meiko your Kitsune DNA is as human as Samui's Rhyuu DNA but when I compared the two of you to each other there is a greater difference then between you and any human." Explained Sakura "You are closer to a human then you are to a Rhyuu yet a human can become either of them."

"Well a Rhyuu is very different then a kitsune, scales compared to fur and other things." Stated Meiko with a shrug.

"There has to be something more to it than that." countered Sakura "We just need to figure out what it is."

 **Well happy new year and I hope you all had fun, now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 Gifts and Discoveries**

The alarm was beeping in the distance as a slender hand moved out from under the covers and turned it off, for a moment she didn't want to move and sleep wanted to reclaim her but she forced herself to sit up in bed. She scanned the room with her deep green eyes and for a moment she actually thought she was back in the Leaf but no the walls where bare stone aside from some painting she had picked up the day before. They where wore more then she would make as a doctor in the leaf in multiple weeks but they were beautiful and one of them showed a beautiful sunrise over the lake. She blinked before she doublechecked the time, she had to get moving. She looked to see the sleeping man beside her, his wild blonde hair framed his face, he was breathing slowly as a smile crossed her face. She bent down and kissed his whisker marks moving a little bit of his hair out of the way. He responded to her kiss by waking up a little bit, his blue eyes opening a bit.

"Morning Naruto-kun and happy birthday?" said Sakura as Naruto blinked as he tried to figure out if it was really October 10th.

"It is my birthday isn't it." Complained Naruto as Sakura realized that Naruto likely hadn't have many good birthdays.

"It is and I am going to give you a gift you will really love tonight." Purred Sakura into Naruto's ear which caused a chill to run down his spin. "Now get some more sleep and I will see you at lunch."

"Not going to kick me out of your room this time." Laughed Naruto as he snuggled into her bed inhaling her scent.

"No, baka." Said Sakura as she playfully punched his shoulder only to have him overact that he had been hurt as he turned over onto his back holding his arm.

"Baka…" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes before bending over and kissing his lips, for a moment she considered straddling his hips and forgetting about work until after she satisfied more basic needs. Judging by how Naruto's hand was on her but pulling on the shorts she was wearing and the big bulge in the front of his pants he wanted her to stay. "But your my baka."

Then she placed a play bite on his ear. Which caused a bolt of energy to run both of them as both of their more basic instincts screamed at them to go on.

"Tonight, be ready I have something special in mind to give you on your birthday." said Sakura as Naruto smiled.

"Really?" said Naruto with a perverted grin which Sakura returned.

"Yes now, get some rest it will be a rather long night for you." confirmed Sakura as she moved to take a shower and get her day started.

Only two miles outside of Nysa totally unaware of how close they were to their children Minato and Kushina Namikaze lied side by side in a large double sized map with a blanket over the two of them. They had found a bar off the main road, the main house had been destroyed in a fire likely from someone destroying bodies within but the barn was still intact. The first rays of light where cutting their way into the darkness of the but both Namikaze where wide awake. Both of them had no idea which one of them had woken up first but for the longest time both of them just looked into each other's eyes Kushina with her violet colored eyes looked loving into the deep blue eyes of her husband.

"I love you, my red hot pepper." said Minato which caused a smile to cross his wife's kitsune's face before she gently play punched him in the chest.

"I love you, but you know how I feel about that nickname." complained Kushina before moving forward and kissing him. "Come on I'll make breakfast and then we will find our children."

The two of them got up to find that the both Tsume and Kane Inuzuka where already up and standing by the barn door watching the sunrise. The weather outside was cool but wet, with the smell of rain in the air.

"That isn't good, rain will wash away tracks and make following any scents harder if not impossible." stated Tsume as her husband nodded his head.

"And if the rain gets too hard Rin may have to find a safe place to wait it out." added Minato as he looked toward his two students who were asleep in a large mat similar to what he and Kushina had done. Their sleeping mat was different because Rin was a fire kami and as such it was fire resistance. Nearby the two Haruno's where sharing a mat of their own. "We could reach Nysa if we have too but I would rather search more of the area to the east before we move into Nysa."

"Nysa, I remember that place." remembered Kushina before playfully elbowing her husband in the ribs. "We had our secret honeymoon there before you became Hokage."

"I remember I had to remain hidden most of the time because we didn't want our enemies to find out about you." added Minato before giving his wife a smile "Not that I complained, we spent a lot of time in the hotel room."

"Always fun." Laughed Kane as Tsume nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll get to work on our breakfast, you plan our search if Naruto is anything like his father he wouldn't leave the Land of Fire while it is under attack." added Kushina as she went to restart the fire and start to make their breakfast. As she made breakfast the rest of their party began to wake up and move around their little camp. If someone ignored the fact that they were demons, it would have been the same sort of unite a human ninja team would do in the field. Even so there was some small differences caused not by the fact that they were demons but because there were four couples in the camp.

Kushina smiled as she noticed the glances and small touches shared between Rin and Kakashi, she had always thought Rin was torn between Obito and Kakashi.

" _Looks like she finally picked Kakashi."_ Thought Kushina as she noticed the small glances between the two of them. _"They will make a great couple and maybe if it goes far enough parents, Rin always wanted a big family but with the…"_

Kushina stopped and lowered her head as she remembered one of the reasons why Rin didn't have a family now. The wound from the chidori in the chest caused by Kakashi had damaged her heart and nearly killed her. Even the turn had healed the wound totally, she had to take pills to keep her heart going and the doctors had said that the stress of a pregnancy would almost certainly take her life.

" _She will never have children and yet she is helping all of us find our children."_ thought Kushina as she made a quick breakfast, even while she was cooking she was listening to the others talk about the plans for today.

"We need to search this area to our North before we move into Nysa." Stated Kane Inuzuka as he ran his clawed finger across the map to the North of the lake side city. "There are some small villages among the hills which be a good source of supplies and the hills would provide a source of places to hid."

"I agree but that is what is concerning to me." said Minato as he placed his hand under his muzzle. "From what Kakashi has told us Shikamaru Nara is among this group and from everything he has told me he is as skilled as his father. That area would be an obvious place to set up a base of operation and therefor the last place you would want to go when your hiding from an enemy."

"What do you recommend." inquired Kane as Minato studied the map, Nysa was only a couple of miles away from the boarder of the land of rivers. He knew that from the intercepted communication that his son and daughter was likely in the area, he knew his son wouldn't leave the Land of Fire while it was under attack. That fact limited the area he could go. "What do we know about the group that we are searching for? We know that they have two medical ninjas in Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They will be trying to find a cure to the flu and how to turn people back into humans."

"Like that is possible." said Tsume with a roll of her eyes.

"They will try and that requires supplies." added Minato "Medical supplies." 

"We took some when we left the Leaf." explained Kakashi

"And they will need more." stated Rin "From what you have told me they were taking mostly research material and samples, they need the equipment to study it."

"And the only place they would find the needed equipment would be a hospital." Said Minato as he looked at the map, there was actually half a dozen hospital in the area that his children where likely to be. "So we should start our search around hospitals and clinics to see which one is missing the needed tools."

"The equipment that they will need to do any useful research isn't what you would find at a normal hospital or clinic." explained Rin as looked at the map, the map was detailed enough to show the size of the hospital and their ranking. "The largest hospital in the area is in Nysa and they would be their best bet to find the needed pieces of equipment."

"So we head into Nysa see if any supplies are missing from the hospital." stated Minato as he looked at his watch.

"Nysa, you think they are hiding there? That would be the stupidest place to be because that would be where anyone who is searching the area would base themselves out of." Countered Kane

"Don't they have a communication center there?" inquired Tsume

"They do but not one strong enough to reach the Daimyo's beach house but that doesn't matter." Stated Minato "They may not be in the city itself but they may have gone to the hospital to get supplies and that may put us on their trail."

"Alright." Confirmed the others as Minato looked at his watch.

"How does 15 minutes work for everyone to head out?" inquired Minato

"Alright." Confirmed everyone.

 **To the southwest about the same distance away from Nysa, Temari of the Sand woke up in a dead woman's house and resting on her bed**. She scanned the room with her tired travel wore eyes, she had walked the distance from her village in the middle of the Land of Wind, cross over sand dunes, grasslands and forests to reach this point. All the while she had to avoid major cities and roads both due to the risk of the infection from the red flu and from the demons who were taking over the world at the cost of humanity. She slowly deactivated her traps that would have alerted her to or killed anyone who had tried to get to her while she slept. She threw on her pack and picked up the bronze spear head which she had picked up from the museum back home and left the home. She came out in a small house located in a small roadside gathering of a dozen or so houses. She looked around the area before taking off into the tree, heading toward Nysa.

"Little boy you better be there and you better have a good place to hide." said Temari as she headed off toward the town, she could see the city from the top of

 **Under the city, Sakura sat behind a desk looking at the computer read out of the breakdown of the sample of fish oil pill that Tsume Inuzuka had been giving her children since the day she decided to turn against humanity.** It looked like a fish oil pill, it even had a fake logo on the bottle and on the pill itself but the DNA inside the pill wasn't fish.

" _What the hell is that."_ thought Sakura as looked at the DNA profile, it wasn't human which meant it was demon but it wasn't any demon same she had. The nearest one it was to was a Kitsune but it was still very different. _"It could be…what is that wolf demon called…an Inugami I think."_

" _But that is still a lot closer to human DNA then any of the other demons."_ Added Inner Sakura who was actually being useful for a change.

" _Yes, it is."_ Confirmed Sakura to herself as she looked up from the computer and scanned the room. Karin was standing over some blood samples running tests, Ino was behind a desk rereading the reports from the Leaf and from the local hospital. The newest addition to their band, Hana Inuzuka was setting up blood work and some other tests, since she was a veterinine ninja she lacked the understanding of the human body to do some of the more advanced work. She was however very skilled at lab work and in the state they were in every little thing was useful. Either way she was a great help and she didn't mind running the tests while Sakura and Karin, the two most experienced medical ninjas in the room tried to figure things out.

" _If only we could figure this out."_ stated Inner Sakura as she looked again at Hana.

"Hana can you come over here for a second." asked Sakura as the older women walked over and stood beside her. "Alright I have the DNA profile of those fish oil pills and it is demon DNA and I think it is Inugami."

"That is the wolf one right?" inquired Hana

"Yes, can you confirm that for me." inquired Sakura

"I can't confirm that is wolf but it is very close to dog." explained Hana as Sakura placed her hand under her chin and leaned back in her chair to think for a moment. "It is safe to say that is likely DNA from those Inugami demons."

"Which basically means you have been taking demon stem cells in pill form for years." stated Sakura as Hana made a face as she found out what she had been taking every day.

"And that saved me from the red flu?" inquired Hana

"Yes, but it may be more too it than that." stated Sakura "I am sure your parents would have wanted you to be the same demon as them and that demon could likely be Inugami's."

"You are thinking that the fact that it is cells from this demon could mean I would become that demon?" inquired Hana as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, I do. I will not know for sure unless either you or Kiba are turned into demons and I don't want to do that." admitted Sakura

"Good, I would rather not have a muzzle." confirmed Hana "But if the Inugami part is suppose to make sure I become one of those…things. Then what is the stem cells for? There must have a better way to get that DNA into the system. It isn't like stem cells are easy to come across."

"Actually the plant thing that turns people into demons seams to produce steam cells." explained Sakura "They must have gotten it from the plant."

" _But if they did that, then how could they control what type of demon?"_ inquired Inner Sakura _"They turn people into basically random demons, so they must have a way to turn stem cells from those plants into a certain type."_

"How does this help with a cure?" inquired Hana

"The answer must be in the stem cells or maybe the small amount of demon chakra in the cells." Stated Sakura

"Wait…forehead." Said Ino from across the room as she searched through some paperwork for a moment before moving across the room. Taking position on the other side of Sakura.

"Before the Leaf fell we got a report from the land of swamps that some local apothecary cured a baby by mixing a couple of herbs with the a ground up umbilical cord." stated Ino as Hana made a slight face.

"Umbilical cords do have a lot of stem cells." Stated Sakura "Could that really be it?"

"One of the reasons why the flu is so deadly is because it destroys cells most of all the immune system and blood clotting ability." stated Karin as she walked over to join the little meeting. "adding stems cells could cause the damage area to regrow."

"But that wouldn't cure the flu would it?" inquired Ino

"No, but it would give the appearance of being cured and that is really all that is going on. We are all actually sick and unless we turn into demons the flu is supposed to kill us." stated Sakura "Maybe demon chakra makes them immune to the flu but the stem cells allows humans to be temporary saved from the flu."

"Too bad that stem cells are hard to produce in a lab and even so we would have to produce a lot of it." Stated Sakura as she looked around "We are on the right path."

"But how much time do we have to finish what needs to be done before we are out of time." countered Karin as she walked off back to her own work station.

"Why wasn't this found earlier?" inquired Hana "If you had this report about this baby living through the flu…"

"We were getting hundreds of reports about cures before the communication system broke down." explained Sakura "We didn't have time to search through them all and this was just a local story performed by someone with no medical training. Whoever processed it tossed it off as claims of magic, like the people who said eating the heart of a slaughtered bull will give you strength to live or that bathing in natural mineral springs healed people. When people get desperate wild stories about how to save themselves go wild."

 **A short distance away Naruto was struggling to keep up as Guy and Anko where launching full scale assaults on him with the two weapons his parents where most likely to use against him, a kunai and a boa staff.** The combination of a distance weapon in a boa staff and the close quarter action that came from a kunai was hard to counter with his normal weapon of a chakra blade. He would stop Anko with the staff only to get hit by Guy coming in close to finish him off.

Watching the fight from her vantage point was Tenten who had finally made time to watch him fight so she could finalize a weapon that could give him an upper hand against his parents. She had a few ideas in mind but seeing how Naruto fought would allow her to give him the best options she could. Naruto jumped back getting some distance as he breathed heavy.

"You are doing better then you were doing but you still need to work." stated Guy "The 4th Hokage was legendary for his skills with a kunai, I am good but he will be better."

"I know." admitted Naruto before he started coughing a bit, the coughing got worse for a moment causing both Jonnin to look at him with concern. "I don't have the flu, I already had it. It is just a cough."

"It is dry and dusty down here." confirmed Guy

"Orochimaru never really cared about the conditions of the people he kept here." confirmed Anko as she looked at the empty cells, the cells where empty but they still gave a haunting presence to the room.

"So Tenten do you have any ideas for me?" inquired Naruto as he looked up at Tenten.

"I have some ideas." Confirmed Tenten as suddenly an alarm filled the air.

"What is that?" inquired Guy

"Demons in the city." stated Naruto "We better see what is going on and prepare for the worse."

It didn't take long for Naruto and the others to reach the serecty office, when they arrived they found that Shikamaru and Sai who where on guard duty together where already there.

"What is going on?" inquired Naruto

"We have a pair of demons, looks to be those flying bird kinds on the far northern side of the city." Explained Sai "Likely scouts or a search group."

"Really." Said Naruto as Shikamaru selected the correct camera to show two of those bird like demons. "I think they are air kami's."

"They are." confirmed Meiko from behind her brother. "They are used for scouts and finding humans. We are safe they are likely here to check to see if anyone stumbled into the plant and got turned."

"We have a major problem." Stated Sai as Naruto and the other turned toward him, in the center of the screen he had on was a tired looking woman dressed a travelers cloak with a fan on her back and a spar in her hand.

"Temari-chan." said Shikamaru breathlessly.

"She is heading straight toward the demons." stated Sai

"Open the door, I'll go get her." stated Naruto

"Too much of a risk." countered Tenten "We could be discovered."

"It is Temari-chan." stated Shikamaru the normally logical man blinded by the woman he loves walking into danger that could take away her humanity.

"I have an idea trust me." stated Naruto as he looked at everyone, the older ninjas turned and looked at me. "Trust me."

"Alright." said Sai as the others nodded their consent.

"Shikamaru, you go get Temari." said Naruto as he headed toward the exit.

"What are you going to do?" inquired Shikamaru

"I am going to distract the two demons." Stated Naruto

"Naruto if you fight them or they don't come back then anyone in command will send more search teams." Stated Meiko "Let me talk to them to get them away."

"You will just tell them where we are." counted Tenten

"I won't." snapped Meiko "How would that get my brother to trust me."

"Alright, we will go together." said Naruto as Meiko looked at him along with everyone else. The three of them headed toward the surface, at once Shikamaru took off at a sprint to go get Temari leaving the two Namikaze's alone.

"Now I will talk to them and see if I can slow them down." stated Meiko as she transformed back into her demon form. "You can listen nearby and if the worse should happen come save me."

"Ok." Said Naruto

 **On the surface storm clouds where gathering in the sky and the sound of thunder could be heard as a fall storm was making its way toward the village**. Moving down one of the streets where a pair of air kami scouts.

"I hate rain." Complained one of the pair as they walked down the cobblestone streets toward the T juncture in the center of the road.

"Same here but we need to check to see if anyone was turned by the plant we left behind." Stated the second scout as rain began to hit on the surface of the lake. It hadn't reached them yet but it was clearly coming their way. The sound of footsteps coming from a nearby store caused both of them to turn toward the source as the front door of the store began to open. Both of them reached for their weapons expecting to see a human but instead a young kitsune with bright red fur highlighted with some white on her arms and legs came out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" inquired the first air Kami as the Kitsune blinked.

"Ah…I am a scout." stated the kitsune

"Come here." ordered the second kami as the kitsune moved closer to the two of them. She was young, maybe 14 or 15 but was clearly destined to be a beautiful woman. "Now who are you? If you are a scout where is your patterners and who is your commander? Where is your paperwork with your orders?"

"Well…" said the young kitsune as she placed a hand behind her back.

"We have been caught." said a male voice from the door.

" _Shit Naruto, I told you I would handle this!"_ cursed Meiko as she turned around to see her brother standing there with a weapon in hand. Instead her brother had a couple of bottles of fine whisky in his hands, but he wasn't human he was a kitsune. For a moment she actually thought her father was standing in the doorway in her brother's cloths. His pink flesh had been replaced with blonde fur, black fur covered ears poked out of the top of his head, his muzzle grew out of the side of his face with white fur running down the entire bottom of the muzzle and disappearing under his collar. His hands where covered with black fur not white and his nails had turned into black sharpened claws.

"What the…" started Meiko before a look from her brother with his sharp blue silted eyes. That is when she noticed that along the side of the muzzle and running down into the cheeks where the black birthmarks only in fur instead of flesh.

"We aren't on a scouting mission." said Naruto as he moved forward with a couple of bottles in his clawed hands. "Well not an official one."

"A little bit of a raiding what the humans left behind?" laughed one of the scouts "We should report you?"

"Should?" inquired Naruto as he extended his hand that contained four bottles of very wine whiskey.

"Should." said the second scout as he took two of the bottles and handed them to his counterpart before taking the remaining two for himself. "But I think we can arrange something."

"You don't report us and we don't report you?" inquired Naruto

"Works for me." laughed the second scout "Anything good nearby?"

"Depends what you are interested in?" stated Naruto as he made small talk with the two demons.

 **Nearby Temari was moving down the same road she was about to make the turn which would make her visible to the demon scouts when Shikamaru appeared in front of her.**

"Shikamaru?" inquired Temari stunned to suddenly see him but the look on his face told her that something was very wrong.

"Demons down the road, we need to get you to our base." said Shikamaru as he grabbed Temari by the arm before dragging her toward the base.

 **Down the road Naruto was finishing making small talk with the demons, he had given them directions to some of the more interesting shops and hoping that he had stalled enough he and Meiko turned and headed back into the shop they had come from.** As they did a heavy rain began to fall. They waited until they knew those two demons had entered a shop down the road from them to make their way back toward the bar which was severing as the entrees to their base.

"How…how are you a demon?" inquired Meiko as she looked at her demon brother.

"I'm not." explained Naruto as he formed a hand sign and turned back into a human. "It's a henge transformation justu."

"But…our eyes we can see through those Justus?" countered Meiko as Naruto grinned.

"Human yes, but not demon aided ones." explained Naruto "I noticed that you couldn't see that Sasuke has the flu?"

"He does?" inquired Meiko as they moved down the steps toward the base.

"Yes, and he uses human illusion justu reinforced by demon stabilizing seal to keep himself hidden from both human and demon eyes." explained Naruto "I did the same and it worked and now those demons will think they came across a pair of looters nothing more."

When they reached the base they found Temari sitting in a chair with Shikamaru kneeling in front of her making sure she was ok. She wasn't the only new addition to the group, standing there waiting for them was both Sasuke, Karin, Sakura and Karui.

"What the hell did you do!" yelled Karin

"We got Temari into the base and the demons are none the wiser." stated Naruto

"We saw it on video you are a demon!" yelled Karui as the door closed behind them sealing the base back off from the world above.

"No, I used an transformation justu and nothing more." Stated Naruto before looking at Sasuke with a grin. "I actually got the idea from you and your little trick that makes you look like you do."

"What is he talking about?" inquired Karui as Sasuke glared at Naruto before removing a ring which helped him hold his transformation justu in place. Karui and the others jumped back as the once handsome Sasuke was replaced with a sick looking weak figure, his face was pop marked with where boils had been once been only to have disappeared. New ones where growing and one of his famous black eyes was almost covered with a blood and puss filled boil. His cheeks where sucked in and he looked as if he was death warmed over.

"What the?" inquired Karui, even Sakura looked at Sasuke amazed at what had become of him.

"I use a stabilizing seal taken from a dead demon and with Karin's healing ablity I have stayed alive." Stated Sasuke as he put the ring back onto his boiled covered finger wincing in pain as he did so. When it was on he was back to normal but everyone had seen what was really there.

"And you sleep with him?" inquired Karui

"Yes and with luck we will have a child soon." defended Karin as she and Sasuke headed deeper into the base.

"Naruto-kun that was a huge risk." stated Sakura

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked toward where Shikamaru was kneeling before Temari making sure she was ok. "And was worth it."

Sakura looked toward the same scene and smiled herself as she understood Naruto had done that for his friends.

"Come on let's get something for lunch." offered Sakura as they all headed down to get something to eat.

 **The extremely heavy rain had forced Minato and his team to take cover in a small roadside inn on the outskirts of Nysa**. They had to take cover for two main reasons, first the rain as power as it currently was would be risky for Rin who was fire kami and secondly because it was raining so hard that it would be impossible to move. Lightning filled the sky, hail stroke the ground and rain was hitting as hard as rocks on the ground.

"Another lovely fall rain storm." stated Kane Inuzuka as he along with the others stood in the remains of the hotel bar. It was a middle of the road hotel, something people on a budget but who still wanted to visit the legendary beaches of the nearby lake would use. They were maybe half an hour of so out from the city itself, so within walking distance but the prices of land and therefor the price for rooms was far lower than the beach front hotels.

"Yes." confirmed Minato "It's my son's birthday today."

"I know, they celebrated the death of the Kyuubi every year and you sealed him up within him." stated Kane "How the villagers used to get drunk on this day, not sure if they will anymore. No real reason to get drunk when the whole Kyuubi thing was a fake."

"There is holy day marking the birth of the first demon fox." countered Rin as she stood looking out the window.

"A holy day…not really that good of a reason to get drunk." stated Kane as he took a drink from a hip flask. "Oh well could be worse also will anyone celebrate it after this is all over? I mean it isn't like former humans will take up demon culture and religion? Anyone who comes out as a pure demon is more than likely to get their throat cut."

"Who knows." stated Minato "All I know it is another birthday away from my son."

"Sorry, but I know how you feel." admitted Kane as he shook his head. "I missed so many moments with my children, moments that I will never get back but at least they are alive. I did it all for them, so that they would make it through this and that they would have a future. A lot of people don't have one anymore."

"No they don't." said Minato as he heard movement coming from of all places outside. He turned toward the main entrees to see two air kami's stumble through the door. Their flesh was bright red from where the hard rain had hit their skin and the looks on their faces where one of desprataiton.

"Finally a place out of the rain." Said one of them before they noticed the small group of demons who were already set up. "Oh…sorry we need a place to wait out the storm?"

"You're a group of scouts?" inquired Minato

"Yes and you?" inquired the second scout.

"We are looking for our children." answered Kushina as one of the air kami tilted his head.

"Are they two Kitsunes?" inquired the air kami "Because we saw two of them in the village what an hour ago before the rain fell."

"What?" inquired Kushina

"What did they look like?" inquired Minato

"One was a young kitsune, maybe 14 or so with bright red fur and looked a lot like you." Said the 1st air kami "She was the one we saw first and later the other one walked out, blonde maybe 18 or 20 years and had black marks on his muzzle."

"Mieko and Naruto…but Naruto isn't a demon." Stated Minato "He is a human."

"We saw two demons." Stated the air Kami "They came out of a wine shop on the lake front and after a couple of minutes of small talk we went our separate ways."

Minato was about to say something, but before he could say anything Kushina was up and running out the door into the massive storm.

"Shit!" cursed Minato as he took off after his wife, heading into the massive storm.

While the storm raged over their heads down in the base everything was peaceful as Naruto and the rest were enjoying lunch, the only people missing where Sasuke and his group along with Shino and Neji who had taken over guard duty for Shikamaru. As for Shikamaru he was still looking after Temari who was still in a state of shock, it wasn't that she was hurt in any way it was more that she couldn't quite understand the sudden change from a barren lifeless city with death always around the corner to sitting at a table with a plate of hot food in front of her and death seemly banished.

"Where are we?" inquired Temari

"An old sound base, we are well hidden and for the moment safe." Explained Shikamaru "Naruto and Meiko distracted a pair of demons to make sure they didn't find you."

"Meiko?" inquired Temari as she noticed a red haired woman she had never seen before, she was young maybe 14 or so.

"Naruto's sister and a demon." explained Shikamaru as Temari's eyes widened. "It's ok, we will explain everything."

"Naruto, I got you a birthday gift." Said Meiko in an overly happy voice as she held out a small box wrapped rather poorly in red wrapping paper.

"Meiko you didn't have to get me anything." said Naruto

"But I did so take it." said Meiko as she pushed the gift into his hands. "I wrapped it myself, sorry I am not that good, mom always did that."

"It's fine." Said Naruto as he gave into his sister's demands and began to rip open the wrapping paper only to find a small box with the logo of a jewelry store on it. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he opened the box to see a platinum ninja watch. It was a fine watch, with a built in compose, timer and hidden wire capable of being used to strangle someone. But that was more for field versions, this one was more for show than anything else. It was the kind of thing a leader of a major clan would wear, it wasn't meant to be used in the field or even worn the field. The brightness of the platinum would draw the eye of any ninja attempting to hid in the brush.

"I got it from a store above us." said Meiko "I hope you like it."

"I do." said Naruto as he moved to place the watch on his wrist when suddenly another alarm went off telling everyone that a demon had been spotted in the city above them.

"No, not again." said Naruto "Did they not fall for it?"

 **Minato ran through the rain, he tried to focus on his wife's figure as she ran ahead of him so he never noticed as he made a turn past the bar containing the hidden entrees to the sound base where his children actually where.** Instead he followed his wife through the rain as she ran toward a building, she ran inside and instantly stopped, she stopped so suddenly that he ran into her back causing both of them to stumble.

"Kushina, what are you thinking?" inquired Minato as he looked at his wife, her fur was wet and dropping, her cloths where soaked through and if she didn't look as if she had just made it through a beating. In fact the same could be said of him, the wind and the hail had did a number on him and he felt it.

"Our kids, where here!" yelled Kushina "An hour ago our kids where right here! We are right on their tail, we can finally have them back. All we have to do is follow their scents back to where they, we can have our family back."

"Kushina, nothing would make me happier but the rain…the rain would have washed away every trace of their scents." Said Minato as he had the misfortune of watching his wife's face deflate as hope of a soon to be reunion with her children faded. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her close. She in returned buried her face into his chest and began to cry.

"We were so close, if only the rain…" cried Kushina as the stress of being away from her children for so long and being so close only to have it taken away from her broke her down. Minato just pulled her closer and ran his hands through her hair and down her back. He smelled the air, he could tell that that two people had come into the building. He could knew one was his daughter and the other one was male, likely his son. He also knew it was still human, so he knew that his son had somehow pulled an transformation justu that not even the demons could see through. His thoughts turned back to his wife as Kushina's legs gave out either from emotional stress or the beating she took on the way to the shop. He guided them both to the floor, so that

"We know they were here and recently with this rain they couldn't have gone far, we are on the right track." Reassured Minato as he held his crying wife close as they knelt on the floor of the shop.

In the back of the room was a camera and while it wasn't officially on the police camera network Orochimaru had access to it. Unaware to either of them, their son Naruto was watching his parents crying in each other's arms. Maybe Orochimaru was extra cruel or maybe it was the store paying extra money to have camera with audio to listen on customers but he along with everyone else could hear his and Meiko's mother cry over the loss of her childern and their father consoling her. Without saying a word Naruto turned and walked out of the room leaving the others to watch his parents.

Sakura followed him out until he finally entered his room, without messing with a knock she walked in to find Naruto sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Reacting on instinct Sakura sat down beside him and simply put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun…I can't understand how you are feeling right now." Started Sakura as Naruto lifted his head out of his hands, there were tears in his eyes but it was clear he was trying hard to get them to stop.

"It isn't that hard Sakura-chan, I am torn." Stated Naruto "My parents are up there and in pain because of me, but to get to them and stop my mom from crying means giving up my humanity and likely dooming humanity. One of my first memories of my mother is watching her cry…this is a no win situation."

"No, it isn't." confirmed Sakura as she wondered what she would do if her parents were up there and her mother was crying because of her.

 **Sorry for the long delay, I rewrote this chapter multiple times I hope you liked it. Now until next time please keep reading thanks Wilkins75.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 Fateful Choices**

The rain was pouring down outside but inside Meiko Namikaze was reaching her boiling point. She had been having a verbal throw down with some of her brother's friends and the newly arrived adult humans. Finally she had stormed out of the room throwing her hand up in the air as she dropped the illusion justu and transformed into her true demon form. She marched down the hallway past Hinata's sister, Hanabi Hyuuga who glared at her as she walked away. She turned her head and glared at the young woman who was of age with her, on some level she would have wanted to be friends with her. She had never had a human friend of age with her and the pure demon semi friends she had she could count on one hand and have at least 3 fingers left over. Her silted violet eyes glared into the silver white eyes of the byakugan.

Neither of them said anything to each other as they each went their separate ways, Mieko stormed into the common room and into her brother's room. Only when she opened the door did she think that he could have been in there with Sakura, he was but the two of them where only talking not doing anything she didn't want to see. Instead her brother was sitting in a chair by the desk he had placed in the room and Sakura was sitting on the bed. Judging from the depression in the bed her brother had just moved. Both of them looked toward her wondering what brought her to them.

"Meiko?" inquired Naruto

"Have you seen that our parents are right above us?" inquired Meiko as she almost yelled at her brother and his girlfriend.

"I know." confirmed Naruto

"And do you know that our mom is crying her eyes out like I have never seen before over us." snapped Meiko as she showed the anger that her mother had from time to time. "We can solve this problem with one simple solution."

"Which is?" inquired Sakura

"We bring them down here, I am down here and I haven't tried to make you turn by force and I have done nothing but help you." stated Meiko as she looked at her brother. "Mom and Dad only want our family back together and I am sure that they will be…"

"Meiko, I understand where you are going and on some levels I agree with you." stated Naruto "Mom and Dad wouldn't try anything if we brought them down here…for a while."

"What does that mean?" inquired Mieko "What problems do you see?"

"What happens after the reunion, what happens when I refuse to get turned and mom or dad freaks out, they don't want to think about me dying from demon chakra." explained Naruto

"I am worried about that and I haven't done anything but talk to you." Countered Meiko as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Very true, however and please take no offense but there is a huge difference between what you, I or anyone else can do and what the 4th Hokage can do." stated Naruto "Hell with the flying thunder god technique he could transport himself out of the base, tell the demons where we are and get back using the same methods."

Meiko crinkled her muzzle in a look that said she wanted to argue against her brother's point but couldn't find a reason yet.

"Meiko, do you think I want to make mom and dad cry, do you think I enjoy this?" inquired Naruto

"I…I just want this to be over…I want our family together for the first time." admitted Meiko

"So do I, but if we bring them down here then humanity will…"

"Fuck humanity." snapped Meiko as she turned on her brother. "Naruto, listen I know and I understand that you want to save humanity but it is over. The demons won, the red flu will kill every human that isn't turned and the demon chakra within you and Fuu will kill you both. It is over, time to end this no reason to keep hurting our parents."

"No it isn't." countered Naruto "Sakura-chan was just telling me that they learned something about the red flu how they may have found a cure."

"What?" inquired Meiko as her eyes widened before looking at Sakura. "A cure?"

"Not a cure, however we now know that stem cells can cancel the effectives of the flu for a brief time." explained Sakura "All we need to do is figure out how to make the effects last, right now the healing effects last a while only to have it come back and do the damage all over again."

"Ok." said Meiko "So you have basically found a stop gap that will work for a while for people with the flu but you haven't figured out how to turn demons into humans or cure Naruto from the demon chakra which is killing him."

"No." admitted Sakura "We have found out how humans are turned into demons and maybe even how the demons control what a person becomes, somewhat."

"Isn't it random?" inquired Naruto, he hadn't heard about that.

"Maybe if a person is turned with no history or outside influences like you with the Kyuubi but judging from how Tsume Inuzuka has been feeding her kids those wolf demon stem cells we believe it was all in an effort to get them to become those demons when the time came." explained Sakura

"The Priests do feed a demon who is going to become another demon a special holy drink but none of that helps." countered Meiko as she looked at her brother "If you become a demon, it will buy time for Sakura to find a cure, it will keep you alive and I am sure mom and dad will behave if we brought them down here."

"Meiko let's say for shake of argument that I would agree with you, how would we do that?" inquired Naruto "How would we get outside, I have only a single code and we need 3 to open those doors and there is no way that anyone would agree rightfully so that keeping the 4th Hokage plus an additional 3 demons since I would be one to is reasonable. They are already scared with you, Hinata and Samui and Samui seems to be focused more on staying to herself doing whatever she does. Adding three more is something the others will not accept."

Meiko threw her arms up in the air in frustration before shaking her head before finally sitting down on the bed between her brother and Sakura.

"There has to be a way, a way that we can get our family back together to end this once and for all?" inquired Meiko as Naruto lowered his head and extended his arm and placed it on his sister's shoulder.

"At the moment, there is nothing we can do." stated Naruto as Meiko suddenly jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room toward her own room through the connected bathroom. Naruto moved to follow her only to get waved off by Sakura.

"Let me talk to her." advised Sakura as she followed Meiko into her own room closing the doors behind her. She knew that with the additional sound canceling seals she had placed for her surpise for Naruto tonight he wouldn't hear her. Meiko had thrown herself on her bed, her face in her pillow.

"Idiot…he is an idiot." cried Meiko into her pillow like any human person would at her age.

"Meiko." said Sakura as she sat on the bed beside her placing her hand on her back. "I know this must be horrible for you, seeing your parents like that, I know I would if I saw my parents like that and I could do something to help them but I think you are missing something."

"What?" inquired Meiko as she turned her head slightly to look at Sakura.

"As much as you are hurting your brother is hurting even more." explained Sakura only to get a glare from Meiko. "Remember Naruto-kun has never had a family and that is what he has always wanted and I am sure that if there was a way he could get his parents down here he would."

"There is…" started Meiko only to stop.

"No, there isn't because even if Naruto-kun did talk the others into letting in his parents what happens if other friends and family members showed up as demons. How can we allow Naruto-kuns family in but anyone else."

"Who family would be left?" inquired Meiko "From what I can see everyone's family is down here, well aside from yours and Kiba."

"Yes." confirmed Sakura as she tried not to think about how here parents likely died on their second honeymoon. "And my parents are likely dead from the flu, Ino's mom died from the flu, Temari's brothers died from the flu and countless others have lost their loved ones to the flu caused by the demons. People naturally hate the demons and what they see is not your parents they see a threat to them."

"But my parents had nothing to do with that…" started Meiko

"And you have seen the mounds of dead bodies and you have heard the horror stories." countered Sakura "It would be impossible to get your parents down here, not unless we find a cure and a way to turn demons back into human."

"And what happens if you can't find a cure and people start getting sick." countered Meiko

"Naruto-kun and I have talked about that, and while we haven't settled on a for sure answer I would say we would rather become demons then die." explained Sakura as Meiko smiled at the news.

 **Night was fast approaching as the rain kept falling, however sleeping in a store wasn't the best option for Minato and Kushina Namikaze considering that only a three buildings over and connected by a covering was a hotel.** Minato had to carry his wife, bridal style her grief of being so close to having her children back was just too much for her. He lifted her up and let her wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the hotel. The hotel itself being located on the beach was nothing but the best with fine marble flooring with different colored inlays to make beautiful patterns. The woodwork along the walls and in the lobby, was nothing but the best. Behind the now abounded clerk desk was a golden statue of a rising sun with rays made out of gold. It took Minato a moment but he remembered seeing that statue before.

 **Flashback**

The lobby was full of people in dressed in designer cloths, laugher could be heard coming from the bar and hotel workers and guests moved through the lobby with grace and ease.

"Here it is." said the clerk, a rather short woman with deep almost black hair. "I have a 10 night stay here in one of our honeymoon suits, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Yes, thank you." said Minato who was using a transformation justu to hide who he really was, it wasn't much of a transformation. He made himself slightly shorter and changed the lining of his jaw and his hair and eye color. The one thing he did add was a beard, something he had never been able to grow even past stubbles during the long months on the battlefield without shaving. Kushina looked as beautiful as ever as she stood there in a nice but not over the top green traveling dress. It wasn't as important that she remained hidden, she wasn't the soon to be Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village and a war hero. She didn't have the long list of enemies who would love to kill her or take someone she loved hostage, he did.

"Here you go, Mr. Uzumaki room 410." Said the clerk as she handed him two pairs of key cards. "We of course want to make sure our guests have the best stay possible most of all honeymooners. So if you need anything?"

"We will call if we require anything." said Kushina as the two of them headed toward the elevator. Once inside Kushina playfully put her elbow in his stomach. "Having fun Mr. Uzumaki."

"Of course, Mrs. Namikaze." said Minato, since they were alone there was no risk as they went up to their room and their honeymoon night.

 **End Flashback**

"All this time and we are back here." said Minato to himself as he carried his wife up the stairs, the elevator was out and had been out for a while. The staircase which had been perfectly clean, so clean that the hardwood grand staircase shinned from all the oil was covered in a thick layer of dust. Minato had no idea why he went up to the 4th Floor, he just did any of the rooms on the lower floors would have worked would have even been better but he went up anyway. Maybe it was his subconscious but he soon found himself standing before room 410 holding his wife in the say way he had on their wedding night. Only stead of laugher and joy, she was in tears and neither of them where human anymore. He pushed open the door, the electric lock gave way with his push and he entered the room that hadn't changed much since the day the two of them left. The fine four poster bed sat at an angle in the room with silk curtains hanging from each post. The bed while new was in the same spot, the master bathroom was as large as it had been last time, and the view of the massive lake would have been breathtaking if it wasn't for the raging storm.

"This place." said Kushina as she finally got a grip of what was happening around her, "We are back here?"

"Yes." confirmed Minato as he put his wife down. "I don't really know why I my feet carried me here but it seemed right."

"Well at least there is no dead body and that is saying something now a days." said Kushina before giving him a smile which caused a shiver to run down his spin even after so many years of being husband and wife. "Remember all the fun we had here?"

"I do." said Minato with a grin "I really did enjoy that red number you had on our wedding night."

"So did I." said Kushina as she remembered that little surprise she had for him. "That was fun."

"Well we are alone now?" offered Minato with a perverted smirk only to get a kiss from his wife.

"Not tonight, when we get our family back together." Stated Kushina as Minato nodded his head and put a seal on the door so that they would have a layer of safety as they slept.

 **Only a couple of rooms away Shikamaru was showing Temari the room that would be hers, it was actually a second floor of the living area but it could have been the first.** The only real difference being that the two stairs located across from each other in the circle common area went up and down instead of just down. The room was a copy of almost every other room with a single simple bed with a cheap desk in the corner.

"Sorry it isn't one of the suits, my parents claimed the only one down here but you have your own bathroom and no one in the adjourning room." said Shikamaru "I have to save one with Sasuke's…friends Suigetsu and you don't want to know what sort of blessing that is to have one to yourself."

"Having running water yet alone hot running water is rare right now." Stated Temari as she sat down on the bed and looked at her hands. They were covered in dirt and grin, scabs from old cuts covered her flesh and she smelled so bad she could smell herself.

"I will use that shower for sure, I haven't had one in weeks." stated Temari as she looked at her cloths, they were worn out and dirty with dirt and stains clearly visible.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Admitted Shikamaru with a slight chuckle before becoming serious. "I am just happy that you are here and safe, it was close for a moment. Naruto and his sister distracted a couple of demons to make sure you weren't seen."

"Well I must thank him for that." admitted Temari "So what is the plan, how do we fight back."

"First you get some sleep and rest and then you can either help me search for information about the demons." stated Shikamaru

"I thought you had access to a demon, Naruto's sister?" inquired Temari as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes and while she may be a good source of information from the demon point of view, we shouldn't trust it totally." Stated Shikamaru

"It is from a single point of view, and we need to find out how the humans defeated the demons." stated Shikamaru "I find it hard to believe that humans who from what I have been able to discover was far more primitive then the demons defeated them. The simple fact that they had bronze and demon burn when they come into contact with bronze isn't enough. The demon population would have been greater than the human population at the time, the more advance civilization the greater the population number but yet the demons where defeated. Something isn't right, either the demons where far less populous then what a civilization should or the humans where far more advanced."

"And how will we figure that out?" inquired Temari

"You get some rest first and then when I was on the surface I got some books from the library and a rare book shop. Maybe they will have something." explained Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head as she stood up.

"I think I am going to take a bath before I get some rest." said Temari as Shikamaru nodded his head. As she walked past she placed a hand on his shoulder and let it linger for a moment before she headed toward the bathroom, Shikamaru turned his head and watched her go and even with the dirty cloths, layers of dirt and stains and her overall haggard look he still found himself checking her out. She closed the door leaving him in the room with only a couple of items.

"Troublesome woman." said Shikamaru even as a smile crossed his face.

 **Elsewhere in the base Ino, was taking a moment to relax, she was going to bed early so that she could get up extremely early to check some lab work.** To relax she had decided to check out the hot springs, it was simple spring 10x10 with the only thing that made it above normal was small waterfall along one wall allowing a person to rest under the hot water. The rest of the place was covered with bad fake rocks.

Ino leaned back on one of the benches enjoying the steaming hot water, as he ran down from the top of the waterfall down to the top of her head, before going down her back to her shoulder blade where the roar of the water and calm it brought meant she never heard the door open. Only the sound of a splash caused her to open her eyes, across from her on the other side of the hot spring was a former human, now turned Ice Rhyuu.

"Samui." answered Ino in surprise as she noticed that the water around the former human wasn't steaming anymore. Infact the water was getting cooler even though she was right next to the heater. Samui eyes where still blue but they were now silted in a diamond like way, not the narrow ones she had seen from time to time on Naruto or now on Meiko and Hinata, this one was narrow with the appearance more of a snake. It sent a cold chill down her spin that had nothing to do with the temperature drop which came from the water.

"Ino." said Samui with a slight nod of her head, she had very little human hair left but it was as blonde as it was during the brief time she had known the older ninja. She now had more yellow spikes and her blue with yellow highlight scales. "How are you doing?"

"I have been warmer." stated Ino

"Sorry, but I can't just spend all day in my room planning." stated Samui with a grin showing off the sharpened teeth in her mouth. "Planning what I will do when we get out of here, what sort of life I will have because the ninja world is over."

"Well…I am not sure of that." said Ino as she looked at scaled covered woman across the pool from her. Ice was forming around her but it was thin but clearly visible, in fact all it did was highlight the silver bikini top she had on compared to the blue and golden yellow scales. "Once we find a cure and everything else will take some time but it will come back to normal."

"No it won't and you know it will not." stated Samui "Even if by some miracle you did find a way to cure the flu, there is no way you can stop the demons from winning. They are currently organized and humanity aren't, so even if you cure the flu the demons will just keep turning people into demons."

"Not unless we find a way to turn people back." stated Ino as Samui rolled her eyes.

"Even if you found a way to do that, you would have to organize humans to fight back and to capture demons to be turned, humanity if fighting itself for basics like food they would never come together in numbers needed to do more than slow down the demons." stated Samui "You may figure out a way, but for every demon you turn back to a human they will turn five or six humans to demons. At that rate you can't win and every day more demons are made from the humans that are still alive."

"And what would you recommend?" inquired Ino

"She will likely recommend that you become a demon or something like that." said a new voice as Ino and Samui turned to see Fuu standing there in a swim suit of her own. She had a sea green top and bottom with the only thing which made it stand out was an outline of silver butterfly on one of her breasts. "She just wants you to give up hope and so that you will not do your best work."

Ino smiled as Samui glared at the new comer as she got into the former hot spring which was now lukewarm by Ino and ice cold at Samui's end. Fuu found a spot for her located on the wall between Ino and Samui.

"Samui, I know you like it cold but Ino and I are still human so do you mind if we keep the water a little warmer." Inquired Fuu as she looked at Samui, Ino noticed that Fuu's eyes where not the normal human eyes or even the normal demon eyes that she had seen on Naruto and the kitsunes, or even the snake like eyes like Samui. Her eyes where more like two diamonds which where overlaid over each other in the center.

"Fine." said Samui "But if you two where smart you would be thinking about what your life will be like after this and most of all what demons you will likely become."

"I need to get going, there are things I need to do." Said Ino as she moved out of the spring, water running down her body as she grabbed a towel and moving as close to the wall as possible to avoid being any closer to Samui then she had to she headed out the door. When she was gone Samui and Fuu looked at each other.

"You have even more to think about, like Naruto you have demon chakra in you if you don't turn you will die." said Samui as Fuu shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but it seems to me that you are basing all this off some major assumptions." stated Fuu as Samui glared at the other woman. "You are assuming that the humans can't get organized, that they can't get back on their feet and those are only two things that you are assuming. I don't think you are seeing the big picture."

Samui who was one of the top ninjas in her village didn't like being insulted by someone she saw as her lesser and it showed as she pulled herself out of the hot spring and unfolding the wings on her back. With a couple flap of wings she dried herself off, and sent small ice chunks toward Fuu who ignored it. When Samui left the room, the water began to warm back up as Fuu went back to enjoying herself in the hot springs. With the ice dragon demon gone the water was back to its proper temperature and the room filled up with steam.

 **As night approached even down in the base people began to wonder off to do their own thing, some went to sleep, others went to the dining area to get a drink with friends and still others drank in their room.** Naruto knew that Sakura had something planned for him and he had a general idea what it was, even if he didn't know what she would do. He paused in front of his door and waited for a moment, before taking a deep breath. He turned the door knob and entered the room to find that it had been redecorated somewhat, the bed sheets had been changed to an white silk and a table had been set up in the center of the room along with two chairs. The table had also been set up with plates, glasses and other dinner ware, a bottle of wine sat ready to be open.

"Naruto-kun." greeted Sakura as she stood by one of the chairs dressed an open back dress, the front ran up to a collar around her neck. It was blood red with highlights in white trip around the top and the collar and a white strap around her waist, the cut on the dress when up higher then he imagined that she would were it went to within a couple of inches of her waist line. Her legs had white fish net stockings which went down to the top of her high heal shoes. "You ready for a dinner date?

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto "I hate to admit this I was thinking we would be doing something else?"

Sakura laughed a bit as she smiled at him, a smile that caused his heart to race.

"That part comes later, but we haven't had a real date yet and this is the best I can arrange." explained Sakura with a grin which caused a chill to run down Naruto's spin. "Now I may not be the best cook but chicken ramen with a hint of spicy seasoning and seasoned bread isn't that hard."

"Spicy chicken ramen is one of my favorites." said Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"It is your birthday after all." said Sakura as the two of them sat down across from each other and began to enjoy a private date.

 **Only a few rooms away Hinata had been working the oven all day and before her five different birthday cakes all of which were frosted perfectly and decorated with multiple different types.** Some of the cakes where multiple layers and covered with sugar frosting. Her perfectly cooked dinner was almost ready and all she would have to do is get Naruto down to the dining room. The five-course meal was a sure-fire way to get Naruto to notice her and realize how much she knew about him. Spicy chicken ramen, red bean soup where just the start of the meal with the cake as the crown jewel. She had even baked fresh handmade bread and everything had to be perfect.

"Finally!" said Hinata as she looked at her master piece, a six different cakes where stacked together until it stood almost 6 feet high. "It's perfect. Naruto-kun will love it."

"Nice." Said Shino as he looked at the cake and then at the door. "You do realize that you made it wider than the door."

"What?" yelled Hinata as she turned and looked at the double door only to see Shino was pulling her leg, he didn't do that often but the joke about the door was something he would do.

"Tell me what do you hope to do with this?" inquired Shino as he looked at the cake, it had multiple fronted items which included a lot of hearts and other symbols of love.

"Well it's Naruto-kun birthday and this is…" started Hinata only to have Shino shake his head.

"What is the saying the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." stated Shino as Hinata nodded her head. "You do realize that he will not eat it."

"What?" inquired Hinata as she looked at her multiple hours of work. "Why wouldn't he eat it."

"It will not just be Naruto it will be every human down here." stated Shino as he looked at the cake and all the other food with a shake of his head. "Too worried that you would try to put something in the food to hurt them."

"But…I didn't." defended Hinata

"It will not matter." explained Shino as he left the room leaving Hinata alone with her work.

 **Back in the room Naruto and Sakura where laughing a joking as they enjoyed the simple meal that Sakura had prepared, she had even baked a cake. It was a simple cake with mix straight out of the box with premade frosting which was unevenly spread out over the cake.** Eighteen candles glowed on top of the cake, Sakura moved out from her chair and moved to stand behind Naruto, she leaned forward and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." purred Sakura as Naruto closed his eyes and made a wish, he blew out the candles. That is when they appeared, two more Sakura's stood on the other side of the table from where the 1st had come from. Both of them where dressed or rather undressed in two different kinds of lingerie. The one on the right was dressed in a white bra and pantie set which had seen through lace around the top with long solid stockings held to the bottom with silver clips. The one on the left was dressed in a black corset with lacing up the front and a bow on top. She wore stockings as well with no straps holding them to the bottom.

"Well Naruto-kun." said the 1st Sakura as she came around the front and stood between the two clones "I don't know if you wished for this but you are going to get it, now who do you want?"

A foxy grinned covered Naruto's face.

"How about all three?" inquired Naruto as the same smile crossed all three Sakura's.

"We were hoping you would say that." said the Sakura in white with a huge smile on her face.

"Well then I guess we better get our sister ready?" inquired the Sakura in black as she moved toward the fully dressed Sakura. Naruto pulled away from the table as the three Sakura's walked around to give him a full view of all of them.

Naruto watched closely as the two Sakura's got the first one ready, one started by undoing the neck strap and pulling it down. When she did it showed a smaller blood red neck strap with multiple small bands going down to a semi-see through lace bra top. It was highlighted with small jewels around the top of bra and a large one in the center. As the Sakura in white pulled the rest of the dress down, the one in black and began making out with the one in red. Naruto's heart was racing as he watched the scene unfold before him. As it was revealed the lingerie took on a sort of one piece swimsuit appearance only the center part was made from see through red lace. When Sakura stepped out of the dress as the white one began to feel up the one in red.

"So Naruto-kun, are you ready?" inquired the Sakura in red as she moved up to Naruto while the one in white moved to the right and the one in black moved to the left.

"Judging from the bulge in his pants he is more than ready." said the Sakura in black as she licked her lips.

"Let's see if he can keep up with us." added the Sakura in white.

 **While Naruto and Sakura where having a wonderful time, only a couple of rooms away Karin, Sasuke and Suigetsu where having a meeting in Sasuke's and Karin's room.** Suigetsu was sitting in the room with his feet up on the coffee table which sat in the middle between four different armchairs.

"So now they know about your little secret." stated Suigetsu as he took a pull on the bottle of beer in his hands. "Well that was bound to happen sooner or later. The bitch's healing ability isn't working as well as it did when you started using it."

"Correct." confirmed Sasuke as he coughed into a napkin, he hacked up some blood but was unaffected by the sight. "Karin have you found anything that could be useful?"

"My work toward beating the flu has so far meet with no real progress, I have exposed the virus to everything I can think of and the only times I have been able to purge the virus from a living cell the cell dies from the treatment." stated Karin "Sakura has found that stem cells can heal a person for a short time but only for a short time."

"And it may be like the healing effect of your bloodline ability, it only works for a short time and then becomes less effective over time." stated Sasuke as Karin nodded her head. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I think we all know what needs to be done, we have only two options left before us and neither one of them is good." stated Karin as she looked at the two men, one of which she hated but had come to depend on somewhat with the whole world burning and the other she loved blindly and would follow into the gates of hell itself. "Our first option is that we take one of the people we are less likely to need, like this Iruka and use him for some more intense medical experimentation or we do what we all don't want to do."

"How much time does our man here have anyhow?" inquired Suigetus

"Four…maybe five days." stated Karin sadly as Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Then I think we need to start setting up for both possible outcomes." stated Sasuke

"Works for me, as long as they meet my demands I am good." stated Suigetsu

"Agreed." stated Karin

 **It was late, very late night had claimed the dead city above the base. The only light now came from the stars which filled the sky after the storm had cleared the clouds from it.** With no clear sign of power there was no light but for the two sleeping kitsunes it didn't matter that there was no power. Kushina was snuggled into her husband's body as they let their body heat along with a blanket keep them warm from the cool October night. Suddenly the phone beside the bed started to ring, at first neither of them reacted to the sudden sound.

"Are you going to pick it up?" inquired a half asleep Kushina to her husband as Minato reached over toward the phone. That is when both of them to realized that there shouldn't have been any ringing phone. Minato grabbed the phone of the fifth ring lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" inquired Minato unsure what was going on.

"Hello, 4th Hokage." Said a male voice that Minato knew from his brief time with him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." growled Minato "You must be channeling power through the line to get this to work, nice trick."

"Yes and thank you, but I am here to offer you a chance to get your kids back." Stated Sasuke "That is if you meet our reasonable demands."

"Anything." Stated Minato

"Good, then the 1st thing we need is a visible demonstration we have heard that a person deadly sick from the flu can be turned into a demon to save their life." stated Sasuke "We know there is one of those plants which turn humans into demons only four buildings down from you. We will be watching, if we see this done in the next three days and you meet our other two demands then I will tell you where we are and even open the door for you to get your children. Do we have a deal?"

"What is the other two demands?" inquired Minato

"Nothing hard, two of us want to stay together as the same type of demons and one of us, not your children want to remain human until he dies living in luxury." stated Sasuke "Easy to arrange."

"Should be." admitted Minato

"Alright then you have three days and make sure not to speak of this out in the open we will be watching." stated Sasuke as he hung up the phone cutting the line.

 **Back in the base, Sasuke looked at the other two in their group, placing the hidden phone back on the hanger and placed it back into hiding.**

"The race is on, either we find a cure one way or we find a cure the other way." stated Sasuke "Either humanity will win or demons will win, it is only a matter of time until that is decided."

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter and the interactions between the multiple different people in the base and above it. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 In the Ancient Past**

The night was pitch black, the moon was supposed to be full but thick clouds prevented any light from coming from the full moon. The rain had stopped but it looked as if it was on the verge of starting at any moment. Most people and demons where sound asleep but Minato and Kushina Namikaze where wide awake as they rested in what remained of the same honeymoon suit in 5 star beach front hotel. It was the same beach front hotel and room that the two of them had used when they had just married in secret.

Minato Namikaze lowered the now dead phone, there wasn't even a dial tone back on the receiver and looked at his wife. In the darkness it was hard to make out her body but the outline of it in the darkness of the room told him she was looking right at him.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha." reported Minato

"You said his name." confirmed Kushina "He has demands to give us our kids back?"

"Sounds like he has demands to surrender the location of where ever our kids are hiding." Explained Minato "He is turning traitor and in return for some consideration he will open the door for us to get our kids back."

"Well, whatever they want give it to them." stated Kushina before pausing for a moment, "What is it that he wants?"

"They want three things, first we need to show them that someone who is infected can make it through the change, second two of them want to be the same demons and lastly one of them wants to remain human until he dies." Stated Minato "We have three days to show them that an infected human can be saved by being transformed, they say there is one of the plants nearby."

"Ok all we have to do is find a human who is sick and that shouldn't be an issue." stated Kushina as Minato shook his head.

"Not in this area, this area had been cleared out and evacuated I don't know think there are any humans within 50 miles of this place aside from our children and they are hiding." countered Minato as he watched his wife's hope sink. "I need to get back to the Leaf village, hopefully we can arrange it from there."

"Alright." said Kushina as Minato quickly pulled one of the famous three pointed kunai and placed it into the wall. "Be back soon."

"I will." said Minato as he disappeared in a flash of light, the flash faded Kushina was all alone in the room with nothing but her thoughts.

 **Miles away Minato Namikaze appeared in a flash of light on the roof of small abounded roadside rest stop.** He had left the kunai here as a place to fall back to, it was something he always did when he fought in the war and he paused for a moment before using the thunder god justu and disappeared in another flash of light. When he did the justu again he reappeared inside the study of in his own house. He was breathing heavily from the effort of jumping such a great distance but he quickly left his house and headed out into the Leaf village.

The rain hadn't reached the village yet but it was clearly visible in the distance, as he moved though his house he reached the front door only to get a blast of sound. In the distance, he could see that the center of the city was alive in light and sound. As he moved down the now clean streets he noticed that a lot of the buildings had been modified to allow multiple demons to use them with ease. Multiple new homes were also either going up or being modified. When he reached the center of the village he found the streets packed with people celebrating. Strings of lights ran between telephone poles and food carts where handing out different kinds of freshly cooked food. It reminded him of one of the many festivals that he had gone to when he was younger and the celebration after the signing of the treaty ending the war. Only instead of humans walking around demons where moving around from food cart to food cart. Eight legged Jorogumo moved over the crowds with their long spider like legs while the water crab like cousins the Heikegani moved through the crowds in ways humans couldn't possibly due. The other more human like demons where moving more traditional, people were laughing and having a good time. Many people where drink and a few people where pairing off and heading away back to their new homes.

"Buddy put a smile on your face." Said a drunk kitsune who seemed about his son's age only he was wasted from over drinking. "The red flu is gone and it is the celebration of some religious holiday."

"October 10th, the celebrations of Vulpecul Jing the first Kitsune." stated Minato, that was a holy day of celebrations in the demon village and a day of sadness for his family.

"That is it." stated the drunk kitsune as he wondered off allowing Minato to push forward toward the Hokage building pushing his way through the crowd as best he could.

 **Back under Nysa Naruto and Sakura where taking a break from love making and where just enjoying being with each other.** Three sets of lingerie covered the ground, the two clones had disappeared their job done and now Sakura was leaning against Naruto. Both of them enjoying the afterglow of what they had just did.

Sakura's head was on his chest as his hand ran through her hair.

"Damn…that was good." said Naruto breathlessly as Sakura chuckled a bit.

"I hope my clones and I didn't tire you out too much." laughed Sakura playfully as she recovered as well.

"Just give me a little bit." answered Naruto

 **While Naruto was recovering Samui moved down the halls of the base until she was at Hinata's door. With a simple knock she opened the door and entered the darkened chamber.** What she found sickened her, the fur around Hinata's face was matted and clear signs that she had been crying was easy to see. She was dressed in a white tank top and pants, the only thing missing from the classic breakup look was a gallon of ice cream.

"What do you want?" inquired Hinata sadly as she let the other demon into the darkened room.

"I found out that there are demons in the city above us, if we make our escape now we can end this once and for all." stated Samui as a look of uncaring came across Hinata's kitsune face.

"Naruto-kun is making love to the pink whore right now." complained Hinata as if she hadn't heard a word that Samui had said. "I need to get him back."

Samui was on the verge of strangling the woman but she needed her, so she took a deep breath and calmed herself as best she could.

"Well if you help me get out of here we can turn the man you love and reunited him with his family, he will be grateful and who knows a certain someone with Pink hair could end up dead." Advised Samui, the idea of having Sakura die caused Hinata's eyes to widened. Samui could see the wheels turning in Hinata's head, she was imagining different ways she could kill Sakura without having the blame fall on her. Then her head dropped.

"But we need three pass codes to get out and while you know what your teammates code likely is and I know what Naruto-kun code is but we need a 3rd." stated Hinata

"You know almost everyone here and your telling me that you don't know what your sister's code would likely be or your sensei's code?" inquired Samui as Hinata's eyes widened.

"1018611." Said Hinata "That is Kurenai-sensie's code that or 6111018, I forget if she puts her or Asuma's birth month and date first."

"I have studied the system they have here the best I could, once we are at the door we will have only two chances to put in wrong codes before alerts go out." Explained Samui as she weighed her options. She knew her teammate's code that she would use and Hinata was obsessed with Naruto so that code was in the bag. "We can risk it, are you sure it is one of those two?"

"Yes." Confirmed Hinata as Samui nodded her head.

"Good now get ready." ordered Samui

"How do we get pass all the cameras." inquired Hinata

"Do you think I have been doing nothing in my room, I have been using every tool I have to loop the camera feeds from the doors." stated Samui luckily Orochimaru had put some medical computers in some currently unused labs and using that she had broken into the monitoring network. She couldn't access the codes but she did find a way to loop the cameras for five minutes. "Be ready we do this at right before 5 am."

"Why then?" inquired Hinata

"Because they carry out a shift change at 5am so the people on duty will be tired and looking forward to getting off duty." explained Samui "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I get the plan." Stated Hinata "I'll be ready."

 **Elsewhere in the underground base Meiko Namikaze was tired and upset, even so she wanted to work off some steam so she had gone down to the training area and had spent a while beating up on some plastic foam dummies.** With a roar of anger she brought a spear through the plastic foam dummy chest the tip coming out the back.

"I was told you used a boa staff." said a voice from above her as she turned and looked up. The training field was in truth a large cinder shaped room with cells for medical prisoners honeycombed into it. The main entrees and exit was on the top level and it was there that Shikamaru Nara stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't alone, his parents were also on either side of him.

"I do." Admitted Meiko as she pulled the spear out of the chest, the foam was self-healing and reformed back into a dummy of a man's head and chest. "However, like my mom, I know how to use a spear, scythe, Ngao and Nagamaki. My mom knows more but I am still learning but that isn't what you are here to talk to me about it is? Three military planners wouldn't be interested in what I use as a weapon."

"We are but not that much." admitted Shikamaru "What we want to know is some of the ancient history of the demons."

"Why?" inquired Meiko

"Because we want to understand where they came from." explained Yoshino "There is no fossil evidence that demons are real, there are no artifacts and aside from stories they were nothing but myth aside from the tailed beasts that is."

"We now know that they are real, we want to know where they came from." explained Shikaku

Meiko shrugged as she sealed away her weapon and grabbed a drink of water.

"Nothing really to tell, the priests and priestess say that the demons where born from the holy plants and that they populated the world and built a society." Explained Meiko as she started to climb up the stairs toward the three Naras.

"Where?" inquired Yoshino

"What?" inquired Meiko

"Where on earth did their civilization start?" inquired Yoshino as Meiko paused and thought about it.

"I forget the name of the human name of the river but it was called the Nyska by demons and it is in the land of rivers." stated Meiko "Ancient history was never my strong point at school, a lot of it demonized humans and I was one at the time."

"Could be the Nista River." offered Shikamaru "That is near where some of the earliest human civilizations where."

"I agree." confirmed his father as Meiko looked at the three Nara's.

"You know that the Nara clan founder is one of the most hated humans in history." Stated Meiko "Your clan founder is basically a mass murder and some demons wouldn't mind seeing you dead."

"Well…" said Shikaku as he tried not to think about what could have happened to his brothers and sisters, cousins and distance family who had made it through the flu and hadn't made it out of the Leaf village. He was clan leader, he belonged to the main branch that could be traced to the founder of the clan. He was supposed to be responsible for them and he had abounded them.

"That is another thing how could the demon society which would have been more advanced then humans be defeated by them." stated Yoshino

"Bronze." stated Meiko

"Yes, but a single weakness doesn't win a war and the more advanced a population the larger it is." Countered Shikamaru as Meiko blinked. "If the demons have a larger population, with more advanced society then they should have been able to crush humans who would have a limited bronze weapon."

"Well…all the stories say that humans descended down on the demon villages and like an unending flood." Explained Meiko as she remembered all the horror stories about burning cities, slavery, death and multiple war crimes carried out by the humans as they massacred the innocent demons. "The humans came and destroyed demons society and drove the handful that were still alive and free into exile for all these still alive to the island I was raised."

"An unending wave, that means that the humans outnumbered the demons but the demons had a more advanced society." stated Yoshino "They should have had the larger population…something isn't right. We need you to tell us more about the origins of the demons."

"Not much to tell, well besides the whole religious stuff about how the spirits within the holy Furutsubaki-no-rei plant gave birth to the first demons." Stated Meiko "There are slightly different stories for each and no one is for sure how many demons and how many types there where. Then there is stories about how the demons came together and formed a community and the like."

"We want to hear them all." Ordered Shikamaru as Meiko let out a moan of frustration.

"Alright, but can this wait until morning?" inquired Meiko "I am tired?"

"Sure, maybe with Temari's help we can get a better understanding and Sakura or Ino would also be useful in finding the truth." stated Shikamaru

 **At that moment Meiko's father had forced his way toward the Hokage building and up toward the Hokage's office.** In truth he had no idea where he would find the person he was looking for but it was the 1st place the came to him and he wasn't disappointed. Standing by the large window, a window in which he used to gaze out at the village when he was Hokage, standing by the window was Shizune and almost all of the demon council members. All of them had drinks in their hands and aside from Shizune they all appeared to be having a good time. Shizune was the first one to notice him.

"Minato what are you doing here?" inquired Shizune with surprise in her voice

"We need to talk." stated Minato

"Have you found your son already?" inquired the kitsune member of the council, her smile hid the fact that she really wanted someone who seemed to be as strong as Naruto. If he became a Kitsune which given his parents, sister and the Kyuubi that was within him was all but certain it would be a huge boost in power to the kitsunes. While the council was officially a group of equals there was a power balanced based on which demon group had the stronger members at the time.

"No…well not fully." Stated Minato "My wife and I where in a hotel room in Nysa when we got a phone call."

"All the power is gone in that area." Countered the Rhyuu member of the council

"Yes, but they were channeling chakra through the lines to use the phone." stated Minato "Sasuke Uchiha called and said if we meet his demands he would tell us where my children and everyone else in his group are hiding."

"And what are those demands?" inquired a Kami member

"Two of them want to be the same demon." stated Minato as all the council members shrugged that was something easily given and in fact it was something that wasn't even had to be requested. It was something that was already going on, they were transforming couples who had become different demons or even people who simply disliked what they had become and wanted to change. "Another demand is that one of them want to remain human until he dies."

"I assume that isn't one of your kids?" inquired the Inugami member

"No." confirmed Minato

"Still that is something we can agree upon, their group has to be over a dozen people and if we let one of them remain human until they die it is worth it." stated another council member. "Is that it?"

"No their 1st demand is the hardest, they want to see someone who is sick transformed into a demon." Stated Minato "They say there is one of those plants nearby and they want to see that before they give us the location."

"That shouldn't be hard, we just need to transport a sick human to that location and that it done." Stated another council member

"However there aren't any humans in that area that we are aware of." countered the Rhyuu "We need to transport a human from one of the transformation camps we have in the land of Rivers."

"We have only a 3 days to do it or else the deal is over." Stated Minato

"Hard…very hard but not undo able." added the council member "The army is moving there tomorrow to use it as a staging area for taking the land of Earth and the northern nations. We need to do that before winter sets in."

"I'll radio Dan." stated another member

"Where is he?" inquired Minato

"He is gathering forces to go after the humans who attacked our home." explained the council member.

 **In the land of swamps Konohamaru sat beside a low moss fire which made more smoke then light.** With the thick tree cover there was no chance of any light or smoke from getting out. Beside the fire where small fish which had been caught with the help of local fishermen who had fished these waters for generations. The locals had lived an isolated life and that isolation had been what saved them when the red flu hit. The flu hadn't reached them and that meant that while the world died they carried on as normal. If the Mist ninjas hadn't decided to use this area as a base then they would have gone as if nothing was going on, the demons could rule the world for years without being discovered. Unknowingly this was also the way that the demons who had lived through the fall of their race thousands of years ago had carried on until coming together and forming a plan to retake "their" world.

"I heard tomorrow we are going to hit some small village in the Land of Tea." stated one of the mist soldiers "There is a camp there were they are turning people into demons."

"I don't know why we keep hitting places like that." countered another ninja

"The Mizukage hopes to get more people to fight." said the first

"I get that, but we never do." Countered the second ninja as Konohamaru just sat looking into the fire. "The only time we got anyone out of a place like that was when we picked up two Leaf Gennin and one of them turned traitor."

"Dude, he is right here." countered the first as he pointed toward Konohamaru who waved off the insult.

"It's alright, Meogi-chan was a traitor to humanity." Stated Konohamaru as the two mist ninjas looked at him for adding chan. "Her heart was just…too soft to do what has to be done. She wanted to be a medical ninja to save lives and to help people. Hell, she told me once she had to be talked into becoming a ninja by her parents, she wanted to become a caregiver to preschool age children."

"Sounds like she had a kind heart." stated the Mist Ninja

"Like you said, she had too kind of heart for what needs to be done." stated the second ninja as he routed the tiny fish so that the other side could cook. "Until we win or until we die, we must have the strength to do what needs to be done."

 **Less than a day boat ride away from Konohamaru a very alive but no longer human Moegi stood on a balcony looking out with her one good eye at the massive amount of damage which had been inflicted by the attack.** The demons where not even attempting to rebuild, they instead where searching the remains of homes and business for useful items and personal items. They instead where gathering up the items and burying the dead before they headed to the main land. From the balcony Moegi had a view of a large funeral mass for the dead.

"Is something wrong?" inquired the Priestess and fellow Yoshei, Sister Yui. The priestess had been almost like a mother taking care of her and helping her adapt to the change.

"It is just…" said Moegi as she watched the demons move through the rows of coffins paying last respects to those who died. "That is something we would do."

"We you are a demon now." explained Yui as Moegi looked down at her body. It was her new demon body which reminded her of one of the fairies she had heard fairy tales about. "But I understand what you mean. Everyone dies and death is something universal to both demons and humans, it isn't surprising that the ways both cultures have for honoring the dead is similar."

"Question? If all the fantasy creatures humans have in fairy tales are actually based on demons then what are demon fairy tales about?" inquired Moegi as Sister Yu blinked.

"Good question, I hadn't expected you to inquire about that." stated Sister Yu "Well most of our stories about the first demons and how they built our culture. They built cities, created writing and the arts, they tamed animals and nature itself. Some of the stories are almost certainly pure fantasy like how the first demons where turned darkness into light and how they could control nature itself."

"And what about the humans?" inquired Moegi "Where they?"

For a moment Sister Yu paused and bit her lip, she held her breath for a moment before letting it all out.

"I guess it will not matter in a few weeks considering that when the effects of the change wears off and the anger against the council hits it will be uncovered." Admitted Sister Yu "The ancient stories tend to leave something out, in the stories humans are nothing but monsters. In truth in what little bit of historical documents that were saved from the human massacres of the ancient demon cultures. There is some evidence that at least some humans where forced off their land to be turned into farm land and towns as the demons extended outwards."

"Wait…wait…wait." said Moegi as she waved her hand in front of Sister Yu to make sure she didn't keep talking. "Demons pushed humans off their land and you wonder why they killed demons?"

"No, but does forcing people off their land to turn useless grasslands and forests into farms and cities worthily of massacring people, enslaving others and destroying a whole culture worthily of that?" inquired Sister Yu

"And in response to that your people created a virus and killed countless people and destroyed a whole culture just to save your own." Inquired Moegi as Sister Yu nodded her head.

"Yes, that just shows we and humans aren't that different and what both demons and humans are able to justify their own goals no matter what it does to others." explained Sister Yu "If I wanted to be somewhat heartless, I would say saving the multiple different cultures of the demon races is worth destroying the single human one but I think most of the reasons behind this whole thing was fear. Fear of the demon races dyeing out and pure revenge against the humans. Neither side has clean hands here."

 **Back in Nysa it was well past midnight as Karui and Hana Inuzuka sat at the bar inside the base, the two of them weren't alone.** The two women weren't alone working as the makeshift bartender was Kiba. The three of them where playing a sort of drinking game, with so many fine drinks that they had access to they were mixing them into new drinks. Hana and Karui had already taken their turn and it was now Kiba.

"I call this one the end of the world." Stated Kiba as she put the two drinks in front of the two woman, a third matching drink was in front of him.

"And what is in it?" inquired Hana as she sniffed the drink, as Karui eyed it with her own golden eyes.

"A lot of really fine whiskey and other spirits that I wouldn't be able to afford this much normally." Explained Kiba as both women downed the drink and instantly regretted it.

"Damn…fuck." coughed Kauri "What the hell is in that? It tastes like cinnamon."

"Well I used a bottle of something called Cinnamon fire whiskey and some other stuff." admitted Karui "Besides it's a sort of play on word, the world is on fire and fire whiskey."

"Was he always like this?" inquired Karui

"No, he was worse." stated Hana as she looked at the young woman, she was of age with her brother and she had seen the two of them talking more than once. They had even eaten together with her and it caused the older sister in her to put two and two together. She wasn't sure if they had done anything together but if there wasn't the two of them where dancing around each other not sure how to move forward.

"Damn, you must have had a horrible childhood dealing with him." added Karui

"Well considering that our parents are traitors to humanity he was a lot better in respect." explained Hana as both Inuzuka siblings lowered their heads for a moment.

"I just don't get it why would they every agree to help these inhuman monsters destroy humanity." stated Kiba "I also don't understand why the fuck people aren't fighting them? I know they have been turned into demons but why aren't they fighting back?"

"From what Sakura, Ino and that red-haired women told me it has something to do with chemical changes in the mind after they are turned to make them like what they see." explained Hana only to have Karui shake her head in disagreement. "You don't agree?"

"Not totally." stated Kauri "I don't care how much you may like something you can hate it deep down and I think that the true reason why we don't see people fighting back is because they have bought into this whole chemical in my brain makes me like it bull. No it is a whole big lie, people convince themselves of it and it becomes a moot point, I am also sure some will enjoy the change. All the demons really need is time, in a generation or two being a demon will be totally normal and humanity will be a distance memory. They will remove all traces of humanity and it will be as if we never existed."

"Here." said Kiba as he pushed a drink, this one just a normal straight shot. She looked at the drink, then at Kiba, then back to the drink before finally resting her golden eyes on Kiba. The two of them just looked at each other as she reached up and took the drink, their hands touched and stayed together for a long moment. "Sounds like you need a drink."

Kiba and Karui both smiled before pulling apart, all this just confirmed what Hana had come to suspect. Yes, her bother had a thing for her and she had a thing for her. Normally dating a person yet alone a ninja from another village meant going through a lot of paperwork, background checks and other issues to prevent spying. Then again the world was burning and none of that really mattered anymore.

 **Elsewhere in the base Temari couldn't sleep, she had spent weeks on little to no sleep first trying to contained the virus within her village then on the way here.** She should have just fallen asleep within seconds after finishing her shower and falling onto the bed, but sleep alluded her for hours. Finally she got out of bed and decided to explore the base, she walked around the darkened base. The base was quiet as everyone had gone to bed, she had memorized the lay out of the base when Shikamaru had shown her around. It wasn't that complex of a lay out, she found herself outside of Shikamaru's door. She turned the handle to her amazement it was unlocked, she scanned the darkened room and saw what she expected to see. A low bed with a sleeping Shikamaru in it, a low table which was covered with books and a desk which was also covered in books. For all his brains he had a habit of leaving books around.

"This is such a stupid idea." Said Temari as she walked into the room, the sound of the door closing caused Shikamaru's eyes to open as he sat up in bed. In the darkened room, he could see Temari standing there in a simple pair of black shorts and a white tank top even so he thought for a moment she had walked out of his dreams.

"Temari what are you doing here?" inquired Shikamaru

"Couldn't sleep." Explained Temari as she paused for a moment. Shikamaru looked at her, he had never seen her unsure before but that is what she looked like now. "Mind if I join you?"

Shikamaru blinked for a moment before nodding his head and moving over to give her room, that was the only thing he actually knew to do. One of the best military planners didn't know what he should do next as Temari moved into bed beside him. He tried not to think about what his 18-year-old mind wanted to do with the 19-year-old women who was now beside him. Temari made it worse as she moved toward him, resting her head on his chest.

"I will not hold it against you if you are thinking what I know you are thinking." Said Temari as she breathed in his scent, it was causing calming and she could feel her body relaxing "However I just want to sleep."

"Alright." Said Shikamaru as he moved his arm tenderly to rest on her shoulder, however Temari never heard him she was already asleep.

 **Above their heads Kushina Namikaze hadn't been able to do anything more then move back and forth in the hotel room like a caged animal.** She just kept running through the events of the past few hours. She had rushed out into the rain filled evening because her children had been spotted nearby. She had missed them and had broken down in a way that made her feel shameful but then with a simple phone call a chance to get her children back came to back to her. This one even included a time table, three days if they could provide the demands she could hold both of her children for the 1st time in three days.

She had imagined that for almost two decades and now it was about to happen. Suddenly in a flash of yellow light her husband appeared in the room with her. Her head snapped toward him and the smile told her that the council had agreed to the demands.

"Now we wait?" inquired Kushina

"No, we still need to keep up the appearance of searching for them. We have to assume that they are watching us and who knows we can maybe find them." explained Minato as Kushina nodded her head. She wanted to go out and start the search or at least find the rest of the group they were with to fill them in. The Haruno's and the Inuzuka's each had kids which were likely with her own children, she knew for a fact that Sakura was with her son.

"Maybe when this is all over we will finally have that family dinner I have been planning for so long." stated Kushina with a smile.

 **Sorry for the delay, I hit the duel issue of a couple of busy weeks plus writer's block. I hope you can forgive me. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Breakdowns**

Sakura's green eyes opened briefly as she scanned the semi darkened roomed, the only source of light came from a single nightlight which glowed in the bathroom. It took her a moment to remember where she was, a smile crossed her face as she lifted her head up from the pillow she was currently sharing with Naruto. She had her back to him but his body was pressed against hers and his arms where wrapped around her, one running under the pillow and out over the edge of the bed while the other was wrapped around her stomach. Her own hand was intertwined with his as her other hand rested out on the bed. She could feel his slow steading breathing on the back of her neck and she could feel the soft fabric of the blanket which covered them. She scanned the room first looking where the clock would be in her room before finding Naruto's own clock, it was just before 5am. If this was a normal day, well a normal day in the hellish times they were still in the Leaf trying to find a cure, at 5 am she would be waking up to get ready to go into work to find a cure. She had also done the same thing here in the bunker while trying to find a cure to the red flu and a way to turn demons back into humans. However this morning was different and she wasn't going to get up at this hour and instead she lowered her head again with the intention of letting sleep retake her. She was about to close her eyes when she felt Naruto stir beside her. He moved slightly as he woke up.

"What time is it?" inquired Naruto softly before kissing the back her neck, causing some electric to run down her spin.

"Early." answered Sakura

"When do you have to get up?" inquired Naruto, his answer came as she rolled over and kissed him.

"Whenever I want too." answered Sakura before she moved in for another kiss. The kiss became more and more passionate as Sakura ran her hands up to his face and as one they rotated so that Naruto was on top of her using one of his knees on the bed so that not all of his weight was on her. They shared a kiss as Naruto used one of his hands to brush her pink hair out of his way, she in turn held onto that hand by the wrist while the other was on the small of his back. They both started slow, passionately as Naruto's kiss moved down from her lips to her neck. She moaned a bit as Naruto's kisses moved down her neck, his hand which had been on her neck was now brushing over one of her breasts. She in turn had one of her hands on his side while the other had moved to the back of his head. She pushed herself up a bit and pulling Naruto toward her and placed a play bit on his ear.

She never noticed and neither did he that Naruto had changed a bit, his eyes flashed silted and his hair became slightly wilder in Sakura's hands. Part of his change was his teeth, they became elongated and with a slight wince of pain from Sakura he bit down slightly harder than normal on the base of her neck. As he pulled away, a small amount of demon chakra healed the wound, leaving two small marks that where almost impossible to see.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as Naruto pulled away for a moment she saw the silted blue eyes but her brain never noticed it. She instead grabbed his face again and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. Then as quickly as the changes happened they passed as the two of them became even intense as they became more and more focused on each other.

 **Only a few rooms over Ino Yamamaka was putting on her shoes and rubbing sleep from her eyes, she hated getting up early.** Since doctors and nurses had a habit of going into the hospital early so that they could do whatever medical justu they had to do and watch how the person reacts to whatever they did. Ino hated getting up early which was one of the reasons why she had switched from the medical core to follow her father into the intelligence and counter intelligence, something her mother wasn't so happy about. Ino stopped tying her shoes and paused as she tried not to remember how her mother had died.

" _Maybe if I had focused more on the medical front I could have saved her."_ thought Ino before pushing that idea out of her mind. She stood up and headed out the door, she needed to get to work on finding a cure not only to the red flue but to find a way to turn demons back into humans. She passed by Naruto's room, she couldn't hear anything but she knew that her friend had done the night before. She smiled at least some good thing did happen from all this, as she headed out the door she saw Sai coming out of his room.

"Sai…" said Ino as she ran forward to talk to the quiet young man. "Morning, what are you doing up?"

"Well I have nothing to do so I was hoping to get Naruto into a sparring match today." explained Sai as he moved toward Naruto's door. Ino stopped him and slipping her arm within his turned him around.

"Maybe you should wait." stated Ino as Sai raised an eyebrow not totally understanding. Ino laughed a bit, because he couldn't get a hit. "Let's say Sakura gave him a very special gift last night and if you interrupt them you wouldn't walk out alive."

"I see, I think." confirmed Sai

"I could use some company for breakfast." Offered Ino as Sai nodded before both of them headed out of the common area.

 **Neither of them noticed that Samui's door was slightly opened and they couldn't see that Hinata had her now much more sensitive demon ear pressed against the door.** Both of them came out of the same time and with a strain of effort for Hinata not to rush into Naruto's room and claw out Sakura's eyes with her claws. She instead moved on past the door and headed toward the main entrees which would lead them out of the base.

Since the main threat to the base was outside the cameras where more focused on the outside of the base then inside the base itself. Add onto that Iruka and Hanabi Hyuuga had been assigned the night duty and both of them where at the end of the shift looking forward to when they would be relieved by Fu and Anko. Both of them had spent the night watching nothing happen and there was only so long a person could do that before they began to lose focus. Neither of them noticed a scaled cover hand on the edge of one of the camera's viewpoints typing in commands on a computer located just off from the main tunnel which lead to the hidden passage and out into freedom. With a few quick commands a feedback loop began as the monitors began to show the same images over and over again.

With that done the two demons rushed toward the door, it made out of solid steel reinforced with seals that would prevent them from busting though using only Justus. Along the side wall was a key pad if they entered 3 access codes the doors would open and they would be out of the base before anyone could reach them.

"Alright, go first." ordered Samui as she bent over and carefully but speedily typed in the code her teammate Karui used for almost everything. When she hit enter the light on the top turned green, the code had been accepted.

"Go put in the codes you know." stated Samui as she switched places with Hinata. The rush of oncoming victory spreading over them. They only needed to put in three correct codes and the doors would open. They knew that and that the program allowed only one wrong code to be put in. If a second incorrect code was used then the alarms would go off and their escape would be over.

Hinata took a deep breath and began to type in the first code.

"1018611" said Hinata before hitting enter, a red light turned on showing that a wrong code had been used but no alarms went off. "Shit, it must be the other one, 6111018."

"Alright." said Samui as she held her breath as Hinata pressed the enter button, a second light turned green. Two codes had been accepted now only a third one was needed. "Now put in Naruto's code and we will be done with this."

"Naruto-kun, we will be together soon." said Hinata dreamily as she began to put in Naruto's code. She had spent years watching him from afar, she knew his code number. It was the number he had memorized by heart and what he always kept track up. The price of a bowl of Ramen noodles and a glass of tea at the roman noddle stand. "1096."

Hinata pressed enter with a smile, her love of Naruto was about to pay off. In her mind she imagined the life they would have, her as Mrs. Uzumaki or Namikaze depending on what Naruto wanted to go by, the kids they would have at least two maybe more. It was a golden future and while they would be demons they would be together, then the light turned red and the alarms began going off.

"What?" inquired Samui as Hinata just stood there stunned as alarms kept blaring, with a snap they heard extra bolts move into place sealing the door even more then it had been.

"No…that can't be I put in Naruto-kun's code it is that." Stated Hinata as she typed in the code again, once again it was rejected. Maybe it was a slight delay or the second attempt at a failed code but more bolts where slid into place and judging from sounds coming from the other side of the door. More doors where moving into place as the base was sealed off even more.

"NO!" yelled Hinata as she tried again.

"I thought you knew the code!" yelled Samui

"I do!" yelled Hinata as she ran through the code multiple times even switching to old prices incase it had gone up or down without her noticing.

 **Down in the base Naruto and Sakura where sharing a kiss and in each other's embrace when suddenly blaring alarms began going off.** The blaring alarms killed the mode as the lights in the room turned on automatically.

"What the?" inquired Naruto as Iruka's voice came over the load speaker.

"Alert at the main door, Hinata and Samui attempting to breakout!" reported Iruka as both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before cursing as they prepared for battle.

 **Moments before the alarms went off Shikamaru lied awake after a rather long and sleepless night. It wasn't that he wasn't tiered he was, it was that he was afraid of what would happen if he closed his eyes.** Sleeping beside him and somewhat on top of him was the woman who had found a very special place in his heart despite being as troublesome as she was, Temari. She had come to him in the middle of the night, something in itself sounds like it belonged in a story not real life and had asked to sleep with him. Then that is what she did, she got into bed and fell asleep her head on his chest and one of her arms draped over him. She had spent the rest of the night sleeping like that, while he had stayed awake not daring to move incase his hands went somewhere that would get him hurt come morning. He just kept looking down at her studying her as best he could from his limited point of view, he studied everything from the shape of her nose to the color of her finger nail polish. Every so often she would shift position and one time he got a good view down her shirt and that he studied very closely for an 18-year-old. He was about to let sleep take him when the alarms went off causing both him and Temari to sit up.

"Alert at the main door, Hinata and Samui attempting to break out!" reported Iruka over the load speakers as the lights turned up on the room.

"Shit!" cursed Shikamaru as both he and Temari looked at each other.

"Where are your weapons?" inquired Temari, mentally hitting herself for not bringing any weapons herself and since her room was on the second level of the base it was out of reach for her.

"Here." Said Shikamaru as he handed over one of his weapon pouches, as he strapped it to his leg, Temari did the same as both of them all but ran out of the door.

 **Before the alarms started going off Ino sat down across from Sai in the dining room with her breakfast in front of her which included all the food which she hadn't gotten much of for the weeks since the virus hit.** Scrambled eggs, ham and fresh bread with butter, the meal before her was worth its weight in gold on the streets of the Leaf during the outbreak. Sai for himself was keeping his breakfast simple with some toast and tea.

"So…" started Ino not sure how to start. "Everything going good?"

"As well as I can expect however I do not know what my reasons for being here is anymore." Admitted Sai

"What?" inquired Ino "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Since we are in a safe location, what is my real function anymore? I don't have one, a lot of people here don't. If it wasn't for that there are now demons above us, I would turn myself into a demon so that you could have another sample to work with." Admitted Sai as Ino just looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Are you crazy, we would never do that to you or any other of our friends." Stated Ino

"Then you would be in error, we can't focus on ourselves or any of our wants at the moment the world and humanity means more than that." Countered Sai "The future is more important right now."

"And don't you worry about your future?" countered Ino

"I know my future." Admitted Sai with such finality in his voice that Ino was taken aback for a moment. "I know everyone's future."

"What are you physic now?" laughed Ino as Sai shook his head.

"No, but the future is very simple to figure out. Have as many kids as possible and rebuild." Stated Sai as Ino looked at him. "The only question is will it be as a demon or a human but that on some levels is only a detail, either way the world has forever changed. The way of the ninja is gone at least for the moment, the only mission will be making babies to repopulate and build the world."

Before Ino could answer our counter his point the alarms began to go off.

 **Samui and Hinata where out of options, they knew they had been discovered so they turned to simply blasting down the door with the strongest Justus they had.** Samui was the 1st to attempt as she ran through hand signs.

"Ice style, Ice Spears!" yelled Samui as she pulled out of the hand sign both of her hands became covered with ice which moved out into points. She leaped forward using her wings to help launch her forward, she slammed into the door with the harden ice points first. The justu was strong enough to cut into to 5 inches of harden steel however the tips broke off as the seal Orochimaru had put in to protect the doors meant that all she did was scratch off the paint. Samui spun around to see Hinata still trying to type in the same code repeatedly into the computer pad.

"Hinata snap the fuck out of it!" yelled Samui as the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to turn toward the entrees to see Iruka and Hanabi coming around the corner with weapons ready for a fight. Hinata didn't respond and instead she kept trying to put Naruto's code into the door hoping that she was wrong. Samui cursed her before running through hand signs a second time. This time when she finished she took a deep breath she breath came out ice cold. So cold that ice began to form between her and her attackers, the ice built up until a wall of ice separated the them. "Hinata you are useless!"

The sound of a justu slamming into the ice barrier caused her to turn and look at it, the ice held up against whatever justu they were trying.

 **Outside more people began to arrive at the ice barrier only to see that both Iruka and Hanabi where attempting to bust through the ice using fire Justus but the ice was hardly even melting.**

"What the hell, why aren't you breaking through?" inquired Kiba as he arrived alongside Temari and Shikamaru.

"I don't know, it should have broken?" admitted Aruka just as Shikaku and Yoshino Nara arrived, they noticed the wall and also noticed that Temari had arrived before them. Yushino studied her for a second and on the surface everything looked normal, then she noticed that the leg weapon pouch had the Nara clan symbol pressed into the leather. Her eyes flicked between the young woman and her son but this wasn't the time nor the place to inquire about why this woman was wearing one of her son's weapon pouch.

"It isn't breaking!" cursed Hanabi as she studied the wall of ice with her byakugan, that is when she noticed that the wall had chakra running through it, demon chakra. "It has demon chakra in it?" 

"Why?" inquired Ino as she and Sai arrived.

"Must be a reinforcement of some kind." stated Shikamaru "Since demon chakra is stronger than human, it is resisting our assault on it."

"Maybe not mine." said a new voice as everyone turned to see Fu standing there in a lime green tank top and a dark green pair of shorts. She moved toward the door, her eyes changing into something that is like a pair of diamonds which where overlie in the center. She ran through hand signs and slammed her hands onto the ice, before everyone's eyes green lines began to flow across the top of the ice reaching every point until it appeared that the ice wall had green cracks in it.

On the other side Samui was still attempting to break down the wall while Hinata had broken down mentally and was running though every set of numbers she could possible think of that related to her Naruto-kun. The computer had stopped accepting codes but she still tried to punch in the code, then the room was bathed in green light.

The two of them turned just in time to see that the wall burst apart raining ice chunks down on the two demons.

"Fuck!" cursed Samui as she turned to face the group of ninjas facing her down. Hinata was useless and she was outnumbered and she had her back against a wall. She knew when to call it quite, she was defeated and she knew it. She raised her hands up in surrender as the others moved in. All accept for Fuu who stood bent over with her hands on her knees and her head down. She was breathing hard and standing there behind her was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had actually went down on one knee beside her and looked at her.

"That took a lot more chakra then I thought it would." Said Fuu as she took a few more breaths before standing back up and running one of her hands through her hair, for a second Ino noticed that the woman's figures where slightly longer and her nails had turned green. However as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and Fuu stood there as normal as she always had been.

"So that was interesting." Said Meiko as she stood behind Fuu, Sakura and her brother. "I guess there is no to guess what they tried."

"They tried to escaped, looks like they used Karui and Kurenai codes but the third one they tried failed." Explained Shikamaru as he looked at the computer code. "They actually got two right?"

"Whose?" inquired Karui as she and the rest of the group arrived in the hallway.

"The 1st code is 912456." Stated Shikamaru as Karui turned her golden eyes on her teammate. "Your code I assume?"

"Yes." cursed Karui

"The other code is yours Karenai, I recognize the dates." Added Shikamaru "Samui must have known what Karui would likely pick and Hinata must have known what Kurenai would likely use."

"Who was the third code? That they got wrong?" inquired Sakura

"They put in 1096." Stated Shikamaru "Not sure why or who's code that is close too."

"They tried to put in mine." answered Naruto as he looked toward Hinata who was still sitting on her ass unmoving, her will broke. "That is the price of romen noddle at the shop, $10.96."

"Yes, how…why didn't it work Naruto-kun that is the code you always use?" inquired Hinata

"No, the code I always use is 515328." Answered Naruto as Hinata just bulked at being so wrong about the man she loves. "I guess I will have to change that now."

"Why those numbers?" inquired Hinata "What makes them so special, you always knew the price of romen noddle."

"Because I was living on a tight budget and I didn't have much money to spare, I kept track of that because I needed to live." Explained Naruto with a surge "But team 7 formed on May 15th."

"515." Answered Sakura as she smiled at seeing Hinata face, then the rest of the likely meaning of the numbers hit her and her smile grew.

"But why 328, why those numbers they mean nothing to you?" inquired Hinata "Why those numbers."

"March 28th." Answered Naruto "That is Sakura-chan's birthday."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at the pink haired woman which stood beside the man she has loved since as long as she could remember. She could smell the scent of what they had done the night before, she could smell Naruto's scent on her and Sakura's scent on Naruto. Her heart was breaking as she realized just how beaten she was. Tears began to run down her fur covered face as she placed her head in her hands and just let the tears flow.

She didn't fight back as Anko and Guy placed restraints on her hands before dragged her up by the arms, Samui who was also restrained had the dignity to remain standing as she was lead away.

"We should just kill them and be done with it." stated Hanabi

"That is your sister." countered Naruto "She may be a demon and unstable but she is still your sister."

"No, she is just a threat now." Countered Hanabi

 **Unaware of the situation which was taking place only a short distance down from them Minato and Kushina Namikaze actually sat at the restaurant/bar which housed the entrees to Orochimaru's base.** They were less than 150 yards away from their children but due to all the barriers placed in by Orochimaru they might as well have been miles away.

Kushina was preparing breakfast using the kitchen equipment in the 5 star restaurant to help take the cooking to the next level. Aside from drinks which looked like someone had raided it the placed was devoid of food. She was just finishing cooking when the rest of the group arrived, they entered to find Minato sitting at the bar with a plate of eggs, bacon and freshly made bread.

"I hope you have some for us." Said Kane as Kushina pulled plates for everyone else up, they all sat at the bar and began to eat. Not surprising Kane and Tsume being Inugami went straight toward the meat. While Rin placed hot sauce on her food to make it even more spicy.

"So no luck." Inquired Kane as Kushina and Minato shared a look between the two of them.

"No." answered Kushina as Rin raised an eyebrow she had been around the two of them long enough to know that they were hiding something.

"We have made a plan of attack for the search, after we eat we will go over it." Stated Minato

"Why not here?" inquired Kizashi Haruno as he took a bite of his toast and slowly chewed it like a cow would have done which made some sense considering her was now a bull demon called a Ushi-Oni.

"We worked on it last night." Explained Kushina

"Works for me." said Mebuki as she enjoyed her breakfast as well.

 **Down below the arrival of six more demons didn't go unnoticed for long, moments after Hinata and Samui where lead away the gang was gathered in the office watching the demons on the screen.**

"Ok so this just got a lot worse." Said Sai as he looked at the demons enjoying their breakfast on their doorstep.

"The two wolf demons are our parents." Stated Hana Inuzuka as she watched her parents kiss each other, she had many childhood memories of the two of them sharing a kiss over breakfast which was why her father's leaving came as such a shock. Now she knew why he had done it and it made her hate both of her parents.

"The fire Kami, is Rin my sensei." Reported Meiko as she tapped her finger on her sensei's figure. "I don't know who the lightening Kami is beside her."

"That is Kakashi-sensie." said Naruto calmly before looking at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I think the other two are your parents."

"What?" inquired Sakura as she looked at the two other demons. One was a bull like demon with long black horns and a faded red cloth fur over what part of the body she could see. As she looked at him, she did see her father's face in the demon face. Then she studied the cat like demon and saw her mother looking at her. "My God, they are alive and demons."

"A Ushi-Oni and a Bakeneko." Added Meiko

"So would that mean Sakura would become one of those if she turned?" inquired Ino as Sakura's mind filled with images of herself as a pick cat creature and a pick cow creature. It caused a chill to run down her spin.

"Likely one of the two but who knows for sure? I became a Kitsune like my mom and so did my dad." Explained Meiko "However nothing is for sure and everything can be changed."

"Yes." said Sakura as she ran her hands through her hair, wondering if she should be happy that her parents are alive or sad that her parents are now demons and not even the same demons of Naruto's parents.

"Well there is nothing we can do about that now. We need to reset the system and then get to work on a cure." stated Shikamaru "Sakura, since I don't think you're going back to bed can we talk about the origins of the demons."

"Sure." answered Sakura "Can I get dressed and something to eat."

"Of course we all need that." answered Shikamaru as he looked at the clock. "Why not we meet at 7:30?"

"Works." Answered Sakura as they all went their separate way.

 **Across the world Konohamaru and other Mist ninjas loaded up into boats and headed down the maze of waterways which were common in the land of swamps.** They moved through the waterway under the cover of the thick tree cover, under the trees it was in an almost always twilight with beams of light coming through gaps in the trees. As they moved over the water they saw an alligator slip into the water, finally they made the turn and saw the gap in the trees which opened into the open ocean. The boat moved out into the ocean and headed toward their target, a transformation center that they knew had been there a few days earlier. They moved over the water and headed along the coast so that if they had to they could duck into the cover of the trees and the network of waterways in it. Their local guild was among the few who actually knew the ways through the maze. As they moved over the water the sun beat down on them warming them however they all knew that they had grim work.

With the bouncing waves, none of them noticed a head bobby up and down in the water. It wasn't a human head that was watching them, instead it was the eyes of a water kami. She watched the boat loaded with ninjas pass her blood boiled in rage but instead of getting angry she lowered her head into the water and let out a load yell. To a human it sounded more like a dolphin call or a whale singing, but to a either a water kami or a water/ice rhyuu demon it was totally understandable. The message was heard for miles and repeated, since radios tended not to work well in water they used this method.

 **A couple of miles away from the water kami who spotted the boat and out at sea was a group of ships with Dan standing by the edge of the ship.** The other ships where loaded with demons waiting to strike back against the humans which had massacred the civilians in their home village. A water kami hung unto the boat with her whole body aside from an arm hanging onto a rope under the water. Since she had gills she was totally happy under the water, she popped her head up and looked up at Dan.

"Spotter 12 has spotted a ship heading west loaded with ninjas." Reported the water kami as Dan thanked her before moving over to the map. There on a map were green dots which showed the positions of the look outs or where they should have been. He put his finger on number 12 dot and looked, it was just to the west of his line of sentries and since number 11 didn't see anything it meant that they were likely coming to or returning to their base.

"Move spotters 1-11 to positions through here and up to 12." ordered Dan "I have a feeling they are heading out and that their base is somewhere in between 11 and 12, we need to tighten the net. I want the others to stay where they are in case they are heading back."

"Yes, sir." confirmed an aid as the orders where sent out using the same methods, in time they would have the location of those who had massacred their people. When they found them, they would give them what they gave the innocent civilians.

 **Back in Nysa in the same honeymoon room in which they had spent the night, Minato and Kushina Namikaze looked at the stunned members of their little team.** They had just explained the offer to hand over their kids which came in the dead of night and how Minato had gone back to the Leaf and gotten confirmation that the council will honor the deal.

"So our children are here in this village?" inquired Mebuki Haruno

"They would be foolish to be in the city itself." Countered Kane "They likely are set up in some distance farm house or in one of the beach front homes which surrounds the lake."

"Maybe even the island in the center of the lake." Offered Rin

"No, they have Shikamaru and they will do the unexpected." advised Kakashi

"I knew Shikaku and if his son is anything like him then they are closer then we think." Said Minato "Sasuke was clearly has a line into the power line and maybe even the police cameras, which is why we are up here talking instead of on the street."

"Could they be moving in between the houses and shops, maybe cutting holes in walls to pass through without moving onto the streets." Inquired Kizashi Haruno

"If they are we can find their scents." Stated Tsume as she tapped her nose "If they spend most of their time inside then the scents will last longer than they would outside."

"The hospital, remember they came here for the hospital if they are anywhere they are there." Added Rin

"Maybe but do we know who is all in their group?" inquired Tsume "I hate to say this but we don't know if our son is among them, we need to find out. If he isn't here then we need to find him."

"How do you recommend we do that?" inquired Kushina "How do we get a message to Sasuke who is watching us that we want to know that? We can't afford to tip our hand or we will lose everyone else children."

"Maybe there is away, but we have a very careful." Said Minato as he looked at Tsume, part of him wanted to yell at the women but he couldn't. They didn't know for sure that their son was in the area, they knew that their daughter was but if he was in her shoes he may be pushing the same course.

"We need to find out anyhow so that we can know what we are dealing with." Added Minato "Now we will begin at the hospital but keep an eye out for anything out of place, if something is missing it may be key in locating them."

"Alright." confirmed the others

"Good, let's get started." ordered Minato

 **At that same moment, the war sunlight of a new day was coming down on Lee's own fur.** Part of him wanted to rip off the fur and cut off his tail to make his appearance as human as possible but that would make him stand out and for the moment he wanted to blend in. He stopped at a sign on the road and quickly read it.

"Nysa 5 miles." Read Lee outload as the human minded but turned demon headed toward the city with the giant lake clearly visible in the distance.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 Discoveries of the Past**

Sakura like everyone else was trying to enjoy her breakfast however she couldn't really bring herself to enjoy the food or the fine coffee taken from one of the stores above her. Her mind was racing even as she tried to process the events of the morning, her body was sore and the memories of why it was sore brought a smile to her face. She rubbed her sore muscles with chakra which allowed them to return to normal sooner however that wasn't what caused her mind to race. It was that she was now in the same boat as Naruto and Meiko as well as Kiba and Hana, her parents who she had thought dead were still alive. On the surface that should have caused a smile to cross her face at the least if not jumping for joy, however it only made things more complex. Her parents where indeed alive but they were no longer human, they were demons and not even the same demon or even the demon Naruto's family was.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him until he brushed his hand on her shoulder as he passed her by before sitting across from her.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura "A hell of a morning."

"One could say that." Confirmed Naruto as he cut into his breakfast sausage. He paused for a moment without taking a bite. "Sakura-chan are you doing ok?"

"Just thinking, I am in the same boat as you and others now." Said Sakura with a sigh as she took a drink of her coffee. "I should be happy about my parents but it just raises so many personal issue, like what will happen if we should fail, Meiko said children generally become what their parents that would mean that I could become a…"

"If it comes to that, I will find out what it like to be a cat or to a bull." said Naruto with a shrug "I have been wondering how they can go through doorways and rooms without hitting things with those horns."

"Naruto-kun, that isn't something to joke about." stated Sakura

"I am not joking Sakura-chan." said Naruto "I told the same thing to Hinata when she was saying how becoming a kitsune meant she and me where meant to be together. If the worse should happen and we fail, then one of us will change it is as simple as that. Either I will change to one of those bulls or cats or you into a fox, we will decide that together, but I don't think we will come to that."

Sakura shook her head and smiled a bit.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that." said Sakura

"If it does then we will cross that bridge if we get to it." stated Naruto as suddenly Meiko sat down beside her brother. Naruto didn't say anything and instead rubbed his sister's hair messing it up like any older brother would do to drive up his little sister up the wall. Meiko responded like most little sisters would by glaring at her brother and sticking out her tongue at him. Naruto responded by laughing at his sister like most brothers would.

Sakura smiled as she watched the two siblings interact with each other, even having spent so many years apart they did act like siblings and she could tell that they loved each other. She also knew that Meiko would be more than happy to let her parents down here and turn them all into demons and be done with it. She knew that Meiko's reasons where understandable, Naruto was dyeing the demon chakra which had saved him from the flu was killing him slowly just like it was doing with Fu. Then there was the fact that the red flu would strike every human in the bunker killing them and then there was the natural want to finally have her family reunited. The fact that Meiko didn't turn on them and help Hinata and Samui escape says everything and what made it stand out more was that Meiko had been outside the door when they put in the codes and with her demon hearing she heard all of their codes. She could have escaped all on her own.

"Sakura are you ready to start talking about what you have discovered about the demons?" inquired Shikamaru as he, Tamari and his parents sat down at the same table as the three of them.

"Really not that much to tell, from what I have discovered given the limited samples of Demon DNA we have that each Demon is actually closer to humans then it is to any other demons." Explained Sakura as she reached into her ninja leg pack and pulled out a small note pad with a pen stuck inside the metal rings around the top. She drew a circle before looking at Meiko.

"There are 12 demon types right?" inquired Sakura

"Well there are multiple demon types in the past but they were killed off by humans and the Rhyuu's and Kamis do have multiple different types based off chakra types but they are generally the same." Confirmed Meiko

"Ok, see take a look at this." Said Sakura as she wrote the word human in the center of the pad and then quickly shot out 12 lines out so that it looked like spokes on a wagon wheel. "Now all the demons are demons, they have demon chakra but a Rhyuu is closer DNA wise to humans then they are to Kitsunes, it even goes the same for the two closer demons we have Kitsunes and Inugamis."

"So all the demons are DNA wise closer to humans then each other?" inquired Temari

"We only have a few samples but judging from the samples we have yes." confirmed Sakura "That is one thing that is causing so much problem for me, they are all immune from the red flue but aside from demon chakra the demons DNA wise have nothing in common."

"Well not anything isn't that right Meiko?" inquired Yoshino as Meiko blinked. "You said last night that the creation stories of the demons are all basically the same?"

"Yes, they were born from the holy plant and then they went on to make a society until humans destroyed it." answered Meiko

"Wait a second, all the demon creation stories are the same?" inquired Naruto as he looked at Temari and the Nara's "Correct me if I am wrong but there are dozens if not hundreds of different creation stories among humans?"

"Correct, some faiths in the Land of Water say humans came from the sea and in the land of Earth the Gods made humans out of stone and breathed life into them." Explained Temari "However those stories all arose before scientific method and DNA testing which proved evolution."

"So, the demons must have evolved out of humans?" interjected Ino as she and Sai walked up and entered the conversation. "Isn't that right forehead, if demons all have a common ancestor in humans then they have to have come from humans?"

"For the most part." Confirmed Sakura

"But that doesn't explain how come we have no fossil evidence of demons evolving out humans, that would have taken long enough for fossil evidence." Stated Shikamaru "And then if the demons where more advanced they would have a larger population. That larger demon population would have been large enough to fight off humans even with bronze."

"Agreed, and demons have a lot of natural advantages like wings and stronger chakra so they should have had a massive advantage over primitive humans with swords." added Temari "That doesn't make any sense, we have many contradictions. The demons had to have evolved from humans but we have no evidence of that happening and then the population size along with natural advantages would have been enough to beat back humans armed with bronze."

"Maybe they didn't evolve." stated Naruto with a shrug as the doctors and military planners all looked at him with a look of a teacher getting a stupid question.

" _Baka, I love him but…."_ Started Sakura to herself and then Naruto went on.

"I mean all the demon creation myths say they came from these planets that they are still using to turn people, could they actually be true?" inquired Naruto as Sakura and the others blinked. "Could the ancient demons have been humans?"

"Wait a second you are not saying…" started Sakura "Could it really be that simple?"

"My God." stated Temari "It answers a lot of our questions."

"What?" inquired Meiko it was clear she didn't follow.

"Imagine, some ancient human hunter gather stumbles upon one of the plants that turn people into demons and gets swallowed." stated Shikamaru as he laid out the situation to everyone. "That human would be turned into a demon, they turn the others in their group and you have a demon race within moments. No natural evolution needed."

"And plant fossils wouldn't be noticed as much as a humanoid fox or a humanoid dragon." added Temari

"Wait…your saying that the ancient demons where once humans?" inquired Meiko not fully believing it, she had grown up listening to lessons in school and from the Priests and Priestess of the Demon religious order talking about the origins of the demons.

"It makes sense, humans of that time where in small bands if they transformed every member of their group into demons you have the base of a society." stated Shikamaru

"And with their smaller population they couldn't stand up to the larger human populations when they rose up and came at them with bronze weapons." added his father

"Wait…wait…wait." ordered Meiko "If this is true then how come demon society was more advanced than humans when we fell, if we started out at the same point, they should be the same."

"Demons have natural advantages that would make securing food easier and that could help with population, healing factors would play a major role as well." added Temari

"Also didn't you say, that the transformation process did something with your mind?" inquired Naruto to his sister. "Could it make those who are transformed smarter?"

"Yes, but all that does is make you like being a demon for a while and by the time it wears off people are used to their new form." Added Meiko "I have never heard someone getting smarter."

"Still that is a possibility we need to consider that could have happened in the past." Added Shikamaru

"So the solution isn't found in the demons but the plants." Stated Sakura as her eyes widened.

" _My God, I wasted a lot of time studying the demons when I should have been looking at the plant sample we took after Hinata was transformed."_ Thought Sakura only to lower her head a bit. _"But I don't know much about plants, I know what sort of drugs I can get from certain plants but the actual biological of it, not so much."_

"Finally something I can take the lead on." Said Ino as Sakura looked at her best friend, she had forgotten for a brief moment that her friend knew plants like the back of her hand.

"Good, now we may have the last piece of the puzzle." Said Sakura "If we can find out how the plant works then we can reverse it."

"Just reversing it isn't what we want." Corrected Sai "If we reverse it then we will be open to the flu again. Unless we have a cure we need to find a way to reverse the change without getting rid of that immunity."

"Maybe Karin will have something." Offered Ino "She has been working on that for a while, maybe it is time for an update."

 **At that moment, Karin was sitting behind a computer desk, but it wasn't in the medical bay and the images before her was not a blood samples or virus breakdowns.** Instead she was sitting in the suite that she shared with Sasuke, it was the same suite that Orochimaru would stay in when he visited the base. It was where he had a backup computer terminal installed which had control over the entire base and could see everything in and outside of the base. It was also in the same spot where Orochimaru had placed one of the two secret escape tunnels that he had built. She had no idea where the second one was but that didn't matter, this one which was located in the floor led to a crawl space and after a while it opened up into a large tunnel which lead to a nearby hotel. Karin wasn't even dressed well not fully, instead she was dressed in a light laic bra and panty set. She leaned back a bit and let out a breath, the hidden microphone had picked up the whole conversion that the large group was having about the origins of demons.

"So, they still don't know anything." coughed Sasuke from behind her as she turned to see the man she had spent the night having sex with. He was a horrible sight to behold, his body was covered with bright red boils some of which had small amounts of smelling puss beginning to come out of. His weight was way down and he looked more like a walking corps than anything else. His eyes where sunk deep into his skull, part of his jet-black hair was coming off as boils grew under his hair.

"Sasuke-kun, no if anything they are even more behind we first estimated." Added Karin "We may have been too generous in giving the demons so long to give in to our demands."

"What do you recommend?" inquired Sasuke as he stood up from the bed, his boxers just hanging on to his body he had lost that much weight from the flue. "Unless we know that the transformation from the planet works on someone as sick as me, then this is pointless."

"It may be worth the risk you are on your death bed and my healing ability is helping less and less." Stated Karin as Sasuke coughed, his hand came away bloody.

"It is only two more days." stated Sasuke with firmness in his voice as Karin nodded her head.

"I think you need to be healed again." said Karin as she stood up and walked over to him, strutting her hips for him. Not that Sasuke really cared, she was keeping him alive and in return she wanted to have his child, a fair deal in his view. So she forced him to sit back down and then sat on his lap with either legs on either side of his hips. Sasuke knew what to do, he had done this before. He bite down on the base of her neck. Karin closed her eyes as she let the chakra flow out of her and into him, the neck had a major chakra line running up from the shoulder and into the brain. There was of course larger more powerful chakra lines but they were deeper in the body and was harder to reach. No if someone wanted to transfer chakra between each other the neck was the best spot. It actually felt good for Karin as she bit her hip in pleasure as she felt her chakra network mix with Sasuke, Sasuke for his mater could care less about feelings.

He felt his body healing as it sucked off healing ability like a leach from her finally it came to a stop and Sasuke was more or less back to where he was last night when they had sex. He still had boils but they were smaller and no longer leaking puss and he looked as if he had gained weight and strength. Karin for her part pulled away for a moment and before kissing him, a kiss which Sasuke returned but with no passion or love in it. To him this was business nothing more.

Karin was about to push Sasuke down and get some payment for healing him when she noticed something in the reflection in the posh snake pattern which was Orochimaru's headboard. She turned toward the row of monitors and saw that the demons moving around the city had spread out to search the city. She moved to turn it off only to stop when she saw the subtitles running across the bottom, she turned off the subtitles and turned up the volume.

"I wonder how many people are with our children." Said the female Kitsune, which was Naruto's mother and a distance cousin of Karin. "I would give anything to know that."

"So would I." confirmed Minato as Karin smiled before turning and looking at Sasuke, he was standing up and getting dressed, clearly the physical activity she had in mind was not happening now.

"Sounds like an invite to make a deal." said Sasuke coolly as he put on a ring and instantly the illusion justu which kept up the appearance of a normal human. It used a small amount of chakra to keep the image front stable and was the same method used by the demons to hid among humans for so many years. "So what do we want from them?"

 **Elsewhere in the base Hinata sat behind thick metal bars, in a different cell sat Samui however none of that mattered to her at the moment.** The conditions in the cell was horrible, Orochimaru didn't design them to be nice in any way. There was a solid concreate bed which shot out from one wall and a toilet and sink both bolted to the wall. There was no privity or comfort and the entire area was tinny just large enough for Hinata to lie down, she knew that Samui who had become larger with the transformation was having a horrible time fitting into her cell. She also didn't care, she didn't care about the conditions or anything else all she cared about was that she was wrong. She was wrong about her Naruto-kun, she didn't know how she could have been wrong she had watched him from a distance for years and yet she didn't know the right code. She had spent the time since they put her in the cell cowering in the corner by the bare concrete bed with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. Her tail had subconscious wrapped around her like a wild animal to protect herself.

"Hinata." Said a cool voice outside her cell as she lifted her head up from her padded and clawed hands to look into her eyes of her sensei Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensie." Said Hinata as she saw something she had never seen in the eyes of the woman who had become a second mother to her after her own mother died. In those red eyes where disappointment, disappointment in her.

"Hinata…" started Kurenai with a shake of her head. "I know you love Naruto, but still to do this…I didn't expect that but maybe I should have. I should have come to talk to you about everything but with my own daughter to look after I didn't look after you. I thought you were old enough to understand your actions."

"I did." Answered Hinata "I would get Naruto-kun…."

"That only shows that you didn't understand anything." snapped Kurenai with more force then Hinata had ever heard from her. "Did you think that you could snap your fingers and Naruto would love you? Did you think that he becoming a demon would make him love you? Or did you think that you could kill Sakura and he would love you?"

Hinata winced the most at the last charge which answered Kurenai questions.

"I see, so you are not only a traitor to humanity but an attempted murder of one of your own friends." accused Kurenai as Hinata jumped to her feet and ran toward the bars in anger. She grabbed the bars only to jump back in pain. Her hands where burning in pain as well as being actually burned. Her raven color fur around her hands were burned away and the flesh under it was blistered. "Tenten prepared a few cells with bronze bars, we had hoped that we wouldn't have to use them but we had them prepared."

"That pink haired whore is my enemy not my friend." stated Hinata with anger burning in her demon silted eyes. "She is standing in my way between Naruto-kun and me."

"No she isn't, not the way you think she is anyhow." countered Kurenai "She loves Naruto and Naruto loves her, even if she died do you think Naruto would give up on her to embrace you? Do you think we the snap of a finger you can forget the people you love? I will never stop loving Asuma-kun, do you think if Sakura died Naruto would stop loving her and move on to you the woman who murdered her?"

Hinata just stood there and looked at the women who had become like a mother to her after her own mother died and the horrible treatment her father and clan elders did to her.

"And did you even stop to think about what would happen to everyone else? What about Kiba and Shino? They are your teammates aren't they? Did you stop to think about what would happen to everyone down here? We would all become demons or we would die and if we die than any hopes of finding a cure to the flu and a way to turn you and everyone else back into human beings dies with us."

Once again Hinata said nothing as Kurenai lowered her head.

"Think about that." Said Kurenai as she turned her back on her student and walked away.

 **Up on the surface Minato and Kushina eyes widened as they neared the hospital, the smell was horrible and the scene before them caused both of them to horror.** The scene outside the hospital was something either of them had seen, the two elder Namikazes had been imprisoned on the island during the worse of the flu. They had seen the mass graves in the Leaf and the horrors that came from that. However in the Leaf, Tsunade had ordered the bodies burned or dug into massive graves and covered up. Here they were all out in the open exposed to the elements. The bodies of men, women and children had begun to decompose, some of the bodies had bloated and had actually exploded from the gas built up inside the bodies. Mound of the dead was almost shoulder high in some places and wild animals had gone looking for food. As they neared the entrees to the hospital they found a bunch of rats eating from a decomposing body.

"Was it like this in the Leaf?" inquired Kushina as she looked toward Kakashi.

"If anything it was worse in the Leaf." Said Kakashi with a distance look in his eyes.

"How could this get any worse?" inquired Kushina looking around at the mound of bodies. "The smell, the bodies."

"Well maybe the smell was slightly better but instead of that you get to see ash from all the burning bodies falling down on the ground like a sick grey snow." added Kakashi in a distance quiet voice his mind seeing the darkened smoke filled sky and the ash from all the fires. "Then there is the sound of people crying and people breathing their last breaths, here we don't have that."

"And our son had to go through that?" inquired Minato with the shake of his head.

"Yes, and he was on the front lines, he volontered to go into the worse neighbors to search for survivors and to clear out the dead." added Kakashi "He along with so many others saw things that no one should ever see, people committing suicide and mercy killings and just man's inhumanity to man."

"That is horrible." said Kushina as she looked at her husband. "We need to find him, we have let him down in so many things but he shouldn't have to deal with all this on his own."

"We need to do that with all our kids." added Mrs. Haruno, it was her first time seeing it on land. "This…is just horrible and I thought it was bad at sea."

"It gets worse." said Kakashi as he opened the door into the hospital moving a dead body out of the way with his foot. "You could be throwing people you know and love into the fire or into a mass grave. Watching your friends body burn in the fire is something you see every night."

As they entered the lobby they found that there was no dead bodies in the lobby itself but it did show all the signs of having been a place of panic. Trash and medical waste lied on the floor, there was were countless stains on the floors ranging from dried blood to human waste.

"The smell." Said Tsuma Inuzuka as she coughed because of the horrible smell, outside there was at least some wind to move the air. In here there was none and the smells had only festered.

"Let's split up." said Rin as she walked over to the reception desk, the desk had been pushed against the wall and judging from the stains on the countertop it had been used as a place to lay down the sick. She wasn't interested in any of that, instead she looked at a laminated floor plan of the hospital. It was just a simple floor plan map which the respectiments would use to help guild visitors to where they needed to go.

"Looks like the main research center is on the top floor, I'll head there see if anything has been taken." ordered Rin, here as the only medical ninja in the group took command over the even the 4th Hokage. "Kakashi, you come with me. Everyone else search the hospital, look for any missing medical equipment.'

"Equipment, not supplies?" inquired Tsuma

"There would be no way to tell if any supplies are actually missing, I don't think they would be worried about keeping organized records when this place was going to hell." Stated Rin as she swept her hand over what remained of the lobby with all the medical trash. "But equipment is harder to misplace, if you see that then come and get me."

"Alright." agreed everyone, then suddenly the phone on the desk rung. Everyone looked at phone stunned for a moment. Rin was too stunned to do or say anything, the entire hospital was dark but for some reason the phone was ringing.

"Looks like you were right they can hear us." stated Kushina quietly to her husband as he moved over and picked up the phone, seeing that it was a speaker phone he hit the button.

"Hello." said Minato

"Hello 4th Hokage, I see you have company if I am not mistaken that is both Inuzuka's, the Harunos and my old sensei, Kakashi Hakate" stated Sasuke's voice as it came out of the speaker. "I admit, I don't know who the other women is."

"Strange considering we meet." Said Rin as everyone looked at her. Rin for herself was looking at the floor. "The day I killed Obito."

"Ah…yes, so that was you but I didn't know that you were a demon at the time." said Sasuke as he remembered a human walking into his sick room and letting him live. "But that is of no importance anymore. You said you want to know how many people you are dealing with and I am willing to make another deal and on good faith on top of it."

"What do you want?" inquired Minato

"Well as you can imagine if we make this trade with you, Dead last and his friends would be more than happy to end my life." stated Sasuke voice over the speaker. "As much as I would love to run my hand through his chest and end his worthless life, Karin wants to have a family and I can't spend my time looking over my shoulder."

"We will keep Naruto away from you." stated Kushina

"Trying to stop Naruto would be very hard if not impossible." admitted Kakashi as Kushina spun around and glared at him.

"True." admitted Sasuke "So I want to be set up comfortable life set up for me and Karin, Suigetsu who wants to remain human until he dies wants the same."

"That is easy to add on." admitted Kane who had spent so many years as the personal military aid to the demon council spoke better than most on the likelihood of the deal being accepted by the demon council. "So who is all in this group or is there anything else you want?"

"From everything I have been told you can't pick at first what you become correct?" inquired Sasuke

"Correct." answered Rin

"No point asking for that then." stated Sasuke before deciding to honor his side of the deal. "As for numbers, there are 26 of us not counting the baby."

That number caused every one of the demons eyes to widened, they had expected a small group but no more than 10 people it was over double what they had expected. If that number included a large part of or was made out entirely of highly trained ninjas then they would have a major problem bringing them in alive.

"Are our children in the group?" inquired Tsuma "Kiba and Hana?"

"Yes, both of them are here along with the pink haired weakling, dead last and his sister." confirmed Sasuke to the parents of the three people.

"Thank God, our little girl is nearby." Said Meiku Haruno as Sasuke laughed.

"Your little girl isn't so little or innocent anymore just talk to dead last." laughed Sasuke as the Harunos and the Namikaze shared a look between each other. It didn't take much to figure out what that meant and it meant a lot to Kushina. It meant that her oldest child, her little boy was not a little boy and was in fact a man. "Now if you want to see your children and the others in our group you need to meet my demands and if you do then you will have them all."

With that the phone line died leaving them all just to stand in the lobby.

"Well that was interesting." said Kakashi as he put his hands into his pocket, neither set of parents of his students where saying anything at the moment. They were trying to process the information that their children where together and judging from what Sasuke said they were already sleeping together.

"Why don't the four of you find a place to talk about this." offered Rin "While the rest of us search the hospital."

The two Kamis and the two Inuzuka left the lobby leaving the two Harunos and the two Namikazes alone.

"So if what we heard is true, our children are…" started Minato

"Sleeping together." added Kizashi Haruno as he went to the point.

"Yes." hissed Mebuki Haruno her voice hissing a bit like an angry cat and given that she was now a Bakeneko that made a lot of sense. "Let's talk about your boy."

"We heard you talking about him while we were heading up here." admitted Kushina as she glared into the other woman's eyes. "You think my boy has a bad influence on your daughter?"

Before his wife could answer, Kizashi did.

"We admit, that we were not happy to have her be on the same genin team as him." Admitted Kizashi as both Namikaze's glared at him. "It was because of the duel reasons, 1st it was because the fact that he had the Kyuubi in him. Looking back being so close to that source of demon chakra likely saved our daughter and maybe even us from the red flu. The other reason was because of his personality, his constant pulling of pranks and being immature, not the sort of person you want to have to trust your life with in battle."

"That is a truth." admitted Minato he didn't want to admit that considering it was it was his son.

"However, after a while, I came to like the boy and the stories of his bravery was discussed around the dinner table." explained Kizashi "And from what Kakashi has told me, he has matured a lot since those childhood days."

"People do change from childhood." stated Minato "I recommend that we focus on finding our children and then worry about if we approval of them dating each other."

"Alright." said Kizashi with a nod of his head, it was clear that his wife wasn't totally happy about it but neither was Kushina now.

 **While they were walking up the stairs Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off how she was moving, he knew that they were on a mission and that his sensei and everyone else was counting on him to help find their children but he couldn't help himself.** Luckily Rin was walking in front of him and seemed not to notice suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and looked to her right. There was a large window which looked into another large room full of miniature beds. It took Kakashi a moment to realize that that was in nursery where newborn babies would sleep with multiple doctors watching over them until they went home with their parents. The room was darkened now but thanks to the slight glow which was coming off Rin because of being a fire kami they could see inside. The little bed where for the most part tossed aside and against the far wall, however one of them was right upfront in perfect view of the window. Rin's eyes visible widened as she looked at the white trash bag which was severing as a body bag.

"Rin…" said Kakashi as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No." admitted Rin as she turned away and toward him. "Sometimes I wish that the demons had just let themselves die out, the plan is to build a world on top of this? It will be a world built upon hell."

Kakashi lowered his head, he didn't have an answer for that. He agreed with her but didn't really know what else to do. The demons had already started this, there was no going back. They were marching across the world and in time there would be no more humans left. Either they would be turned or the red flu which they had made would kill them. Maybe a small handful of tiny tribes would live on in the remote places of the world but for the most part the time of man was over.

"I guess all we can do is try to make it the best we can." stated Kakashi as his mind went back in time to something Minato had told him and Obito long ago after a bloody battle in the last ninja war.

 **Flashback**

Smoke and the smell of death filled the air, as Kakashi stood in what remained of the battlefield. Dead bodies all of enemies covered the field, it wasn't that the Leaf had come out of the battle without anyone dying. It was because Leaf ninjas had removed their dead from the field, the dead enemies wasn't of any real concern. Most of the dead ninjas had come at the hands of the legendary yellow flash of the Leaf.

"You two alright?" inquired Minato as he put his hand on the Obito's shoulder. Kakashi looked up at him along with Obito. Like always Kakashi was cool and collected but Obito seamed shaken by the massive loss of life.

"How…how can we go forward after seeing this?" inquired Obito "How can we do anything good after this?"

Minato paused for a moment and looked at two of this three students. The yellow flash of the Leaf was also a mystery to Kakashi, he was a monster on the battlefield against his enemies but he was also strangely kind. He would let his enemies leave and he would treat the wounded and captured with gentleness. He was a strange mix of firmness and softness.

"We do the only thing we can do, we do the best we can to make a build that we and future generations can build upon to make something that we can be proud of." Stated Minato

 **End Flashback**

"We do the only thing we can do, we do our best we can to build a future that we and future generations can build upon to make something that we can be proud of." repeated Kakashi as he repeated what Minato had told him all those years ago.

"The future." added Rin as she looked around at the state of the world now. Kakashi was wondering what she was thinking then she looked at him, then she said something that both didn't and did surprised him. "Kakashi do you want to have children?"

Kakashi blinked for a moment, as he thought about it in a way that he had never really thought about it in a long time. He already knew what Rin had always wanted a family, a large family at that. While some people wanted to be an ANBU ninja or a Doctor, Rin wanted to be a medical ninja and most of all a mother. That dream had died because of the condition that came from him running his chidori through her heart. The transformation into a demon had saved her but it hadn't healed her heart totally.

"Yes." admitted Kakashi "However what about your heart? Won't that kill you?"

"It is a risk but I am willing to take that risk." Said Rin as she placed her hand on his chest. "I wouldn't have said that earlier or to anyone else but I am for you."

Kakashi didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down and kissed her, as he kissed her the entire building shook.

"What the hell?" inquired Rin as they broke apart, the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Both of them rushed toward the window just in time to see a dark figure stand up from a mound of broken glass.

"Did we find them?" inquired Rin until she realized that it wasn't a human that was there but a Bakeneko. The black fur cat like demon was dressed in a mix of ninja and civilian gear but that wasn't what jumped out to her. Instead it was the strange hair cut which jumped out to her, she couldn't place it but she had seen it before.

"Lee?" inquired Kakashi as suddenly Kushina appeared across from the just standing up Lee with a long naginata in her hand. "What the hell is going on?"

 **While Rin and Kakashi where having a moment together and unaware of what else was happening in the hospital, Rock Lee had entered the building from the back entrees.**

"If there are humans in the area, this would be the best place to start." Stated Lee to himself as he moved down the hallways. As he passed through the hallways he saw his reflections in the polished metal walls, each time he saw the demon he had become anger built up within him.

"I should kill myself rather than be this." Growled Lee as he looked at his black fur covered face in the metal. "But no…not until I know I can't go back and not until I get revenge."

The sound of movement caused one of his ears to twitch as he moved down the hallways toward the stairs. The sound was coming from the second floor and passing under a hanging dead body he moved toward the source. As he did he reached into his pack and pulled out a short knife, he followed the source of the sound until he neared one of the doors leading into what appeared to be a small lab. He leaned forward and looked through the doorway only to see that it wasn't a human but a red fur covered female kitsune. Gripping his knife he moved into the room, the demon had her back to him and seemed to be focused on studying the paper in front of her. He moved in behind and was about to bring the knife down on her when she spun around and grabbing him by the back of the neck sent him flying forward and through the window.

"Kushina!" yelled a male voice nearby as Lee landed with a thump on the ground after dropping from the 2nd floor to the concrete pathway around the hospital. He jumped to his feet and moved back just as the demon jumped down, she had somehow produced a naginata in the time it took him to fall back. The weapon was taller than she was with a long pole of hard wood engraved with fine details he couldn't see with two foot long straight edge blade that curved slightly upward at the point.

"Who are you?" inquired the demon as Lee jumped to his feet and pulled got into a stance, his knife at the ready.

"I am Rock Lee, ninja of the Leaf village and I will avenge humanity for what you demons did." Stated Lee

"Have you looked in a mirror, Lee?" inquired another voice as Lee turned to see two of those wolf demons moved in, his eyes widened as he saw the red marks under the woman's eyes.

"Tsuma?" inquired Lee as the woman nodded before turning to the vixen who had been joined by a male Kitsune.

"Rock Lee, one of our children's friends." Explained Tsuma as Lee turned and looked at the blonde haired male kitsune and the red furred female Kitsune.

"I am Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina, I believe you know our son Naruto?" inquired Minato as Lee's eyes widened. "Yes, I am the 4th Hokage."

"Lee, it's us the Harunos." said a new voice coming from Lee's right as two more demons a man and a woman appeared to the opposite side of the two wolf demons. "Now why don't you put that knife down and let's talk this out."

"That will not work." said yet another demon as a pair of them appeared, however this one spoke with Kakashi's voice. "Lee is like Guy he will go down swinging."

"Yes, I will." Confirmed Lee as he prepared to fight.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am so sorry for the long delay I had major writers block for this chapter. Either way I hope you liked this and how I explained the origins of Demons. Now I promise that you will not have to wait so long for the next chapter. Now today May 5** **th** **is my birthday so I am going to go enjoy the rest of the day and I hope that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Rage**

The room was a bloody mess in every sense of the word, it had been clearly designed as a medical lab. It had stainless steel countertops that could be cleaned with ease. There where multiple large pieces of medical equipment spread out around the room, all of which Kushina Namikaze had no idea what they did. The only pieces of equipment that she kind of understood was the microscope, she wouldn't know how they work. She was always a combat ninja not a medical ninja, she was on the front lines with Minato whenever possible however due to her having the Kyuubi in her at the time the village elders had a habit of holding her back. She moved around the room, it was clear that someone had called this place home. There was a cot in one corner with mounds of dirty smelly cloths which assaulted her kitsune sense of smell. In one corner was a steel beam along with a large and heavy looking cart. It was clearly used to bared the door, likely set up by the man to keep out the sickness which was raging outside. She opened a steel closet to check to see if any equipment was missing and instantly jumped back before rushing forward to close it again.

" _Found where he set up his bathroom."_ Thought Kushina to herself as she looked around the room again. Everything seemed to be in place, there was nothing really missing that she noticed. She was about to leave when she heard movement outside her door. She paused for a moment and listened, kitsunes had the best hearing of any demon. She closed her eyes for a moment as new muscles around her ears moved to focus on the sound. It was coming from up from the stairs and heading toward her. _"Minato-kun is down the hall in the opposite direction, the Harunos are on the floor above us and the Inuzukas are checking out the basement and outer area. Could this be Naruto? Or maybe someone else."_

She sniffed the air, it smelled of decomposition flesh and human waste however even through the smell she was able to pick up the scent of another demon. She didn't know who this was but it was a Bakeneko, she could tell that by the scent and that her mystery approaching Bakeneko was a male. They tended to have a stronger scent and that removed the only Bakeneko in their little group, Mrs. Haruno. She moved toward the center of the room with her back toward the door, she quickly pulled out a scroll from her weapon pouch and prepared to face the intruder. If he was a ninja because of the way he moved, a perfect balance of quiet and speed. If she was a human, she may have not even heard him. Using the reflection of the window she was able to get a view of him as he poked his head around the corner. If he was a friendly he would lower his guard and walk in instead she saw him move toward her at such a speed that if she hadn't been prepared for him his knife would have gotten her.

She sidestepped the blade which looked like a hunting knife someone would have found in a camping store, not one designed for ninja warfare. She brought her hand up and grabbed the back of his neck, her sharpened claws digging into the extra skin that was there and adding her strength to his momentum sent him flying out the window. As she released him she brought her hand down on the scroll and with a single moved unsealed one of her personal favorites weapons a naginata.

She followed her attackers out the window and landed on top of some of the broken glass from the window. Her shoes had kept her feet from being cut apart, as she did she spun her Naginata around into a combat ready position. The Naginata was taller than she was with a long slightly curved two foot long blade, however there was a second smaller blade on her weapon. The but was also sharpened to such a point that it could be used to cut into an enemy or stabbing into someone's eyes.

"Kushina!" yelled Minato from above her, she never turned her gaze away from her attacker. He was maybe 18 or so years old and Bakeneko with deep black fur. He was dressed in a mix of ninja gear and civilian cloths with a long knife in his hands. She didn't have to turn around when she felt Minato land beside her, his scent was all she needed to smell.

"Who are you?" inquired Kushina

"I am Rock Lee, ninja of the Leaf Village and I will avenge humanity for what you demons did." Said Lee as the two Inuzukas came running around the corner. They had heard what Lee had said and always looking to deliver a funny in his view line Kane spoke up.

"Have you looked in the mirror, Lee?" inquired Kane as Lee turned and looked at him and Tsume.

"Tsume?" inquired Lee

"Rock Lee is one of our children's friends." explained Tsume as she looked at Kushina.

"I am Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina, I believe you know our son Naruto?" said Minato as he moved toward Kushina's side with his three pointed kunia in his hands. The two Namikazes shared a quick glace they knew how to fight side by side, if they had to they would fight this Rock Lee. "Yes, I am the 4th Hokage."

"Lee, it is us the Harunos" said the Harunos as they came around one of the corners. "Now why don't you put down that knife and let us talk this out."

"That will not work." added Kakashi as he and Rin entered the scene. "Lee is like his sensei Guy, he will go down swinging."

"Yes, I will." Confirmed Lee with determination in his voice as he got into a combat stance. Before anything else could be said he bolted forward toward his biggest threat Minato Namikaze. His speed amazed even Minato, Lee was always known for his speed however now that he was a bakeneko demon which was the fastest sprinter his speed was on another level. Even if the additional short term speed boost that came from the new muscles in his legs did cost some in his endurance running.

Minato jumped back away from the attack as Kushina moved her Naginata up and slammed the staff just below the blade into the bottom of Lee's knife holding wrist. She was attempting to disarm him but that is what Lee was expecting he released his knife and let it drop as he pulled his hand back. Kushina missed her mark hitting empty air, this allowed Lee to get down and deliver a punch to her stomach that sent her backwards a couple of steps while grabbing the falling knife out of midair. He slashed toward Kushina's face coming within inches of running the blade across her face. The blade came so close that Kushina was able to smell the blood of other demons on that blade.

Lee jumped back avoiding a strike from the blade on the Naginata, since the Naginata had over a six foot reach he had to get back quickly. The sound of footsteps caused Lee to duck down as Tsume and Kane Inuzuka entered the fight. With a quick kick he pushed Tsume away and proceeded to attack Kane with his knife. He stabbed toward the face only to have Kane move to the side just in time to avoid getting stabbed through the face.

By then Minato had entered the fight for full and here Lee was at a massive disadvantage, he had been attempting to take them on one at a time by taking on a single enemy then kicking them away before fighting the next one. However Minato was himself an expert at close combat, he had made his name in close combat and that was all Lee really had. He had almost no ninja tools, his weapons were found in homes and local small town police stations. He had no kunai, he had none of the personally designed and customized weapon that Tenten's parents would provide to her teammates. Minato was fully equipped, with much more experience, he could also use Justus and worse of all he didn't have to watch his back. Lee was outnumbered the 4th Hokage wasn't, the sound footsteps caused Lee to jump back again as Kakashi entered the fight.

 **Down in the bunker Naruto was running toward the security office, he had been walking toward the medical area with Sakura to push Karin for information about her work on the red flu only to have alarms go off.** With that Naruto had taken off toward the office, he had reached the office and instantly saw the reason the alarm was going off. On one of the screens was a battle raging on between his parents and another demon. It was a black furred demon cat creature, a Bakeneko if he remembered correctly. He watched as his father and the demon creature that Kakashi become was fighting the other demon. His mother moved in and joined the fight, Tsume and Kane Inuzuka where circling the battle like a pair of wolves waiting for their moment to strike. Sakura's parents were standing back along with Rin, that made some sense from what he knew Rin was a medical ninja and Sakura's parents had been in more involved in the supply side of the ninja core. All three of them knew how to fight, all ninjas did but compared to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Copy Cat Ninja they didn't stand a chance. They were better used as outer defense and that is what they where doing.

"Why are demons fighting each other?" inquired Naruto

"No idea, we don't really have sound." Answered Hanabi as Naruto looked at the image of the demon they were fighting. For a moment, he saw the demon's face, even with the changes to his face that came from being transformed into a cat like demon he could make out the bushy eyebrows and trademark haircut.

"Lee?" inquired Naruto, he wasn't sure why he was fighting with his parents but it didn't really matter. He knew his parents where working with the demons, even if he understood the reason why they were working with the demons they were still working with the enemies of humanity.

"Rock Lee…yes it does look like him." Admitted Hanabi in a monotone voice, she was watching the battle impassivity beside her Anko wasn't doing the same. She was laser focused on the battle watching it in detail.

"It is hard to read their lips." Stated Anko as she replayed the opening moments of the battle repeatedly. "With the new facial forms, I am actually surprised that I am getting as much of it as I am. It seems that Lee is going to get revenge for the Leaf."

"I thought that demons like being demons for a while at least?" inquired Hanabi

"They are supposed too." confirmed Naruto as he remembered what his sister and Sakura had said. Both had said something along the lines of the transformation makes people like what they see for a while by releasing chemical into the brain and by the time it wears off a person is used to being a demon. The human mind can adapt to almost anything if given time and in this that time allowed people to get used to being a demon.

"But Lee has always been strong willed, he made it through a level 3 infection." Added Naruto as he remembered that little detail about his friend. Most people died in a level 3 infection from the red flu, a handful did get better but those where board line threes more than likely just high level 2 infections. Only Lee had lived through all the pain of the boils bursting and the blood pouring out of him. Only he had made it through that and had gone into what was supposed to be an impossible 4th stage where the brain was swelling and he had to be put under.

"Well strong willed or not he doesn't stand much of a chance here." stated Hanabi as she watched the fight.

"Can we help him?" inquired Naruto

"No, not without risking everything we have down here." explained Anko as the fight raged on the screen. Lee was putting up a good fight but it was clear that he was being pushed back and wouldn't last long. "We could open the doors and send some backup but what good would that do? That is the 4th Hokage and some of the most highly trained ninjas in our history. We are good but there is no way we could get Lee out of there without losing people either to being captured or dead."

"The best that could happen is that we could lead one of the Inuzuka's back to our base." Added Hanabi, the Inuzuka clan had a long history of alliance with the Hyuuga clan and therefor she knew what they were capable of. Naruto lowered his head a bit in a mix of anger and resigned understanding when Hanabi spoke up again. "I take that back, the best that could happen is if he kills one of them and lessens our possible enemies."

Naruto let out a low growl at the idea, Hanabi turned and looked at him daring him to say it wouldn't be for the best for them if Lee took out one of their enemies. It didn't seem to matter to her that group was made out of both of his parents, Sakura's parents, his and Sakura's sensei and Kiba's and Hana's parents. There was only one person in that group that was connected to the people down here either through blood or training and that was Rin. He had to correct himself, Rin was his sister's sensei so everyone up there was connected to people in the bunker. Naruto's fists tightened his nails digging into his palms, he grinned his teeth fighting the need to hurt Hanabi who didn't seem to care about the situation taking place within a few hundred yards away from them.

Instead of doing that he stormed out of the room and headed toward the training area in one of the prisoner areas, he needed to work out some steam. He had only taken a few steps out the door only to run into Guy who was rushing toward the same room Naruto was walking out of.

"What is it?" inquired Guy "What sort of threat are we under?"

Naruto lowered his head a bit.

"We are not under a threat." Growled Naruto "But Lee is fighting for his life against overwhelming odds in the city and there is nothing we can do."

"Lee's alive?" Inquired Guy with a smile, then it faded. "Is he still human?"

"No." answered Naruto "But he still seems to have the same mind and he is fighting the demons."

"How is that possible?" stated Guy

"No idea, and there is no way we will find out." Stated Naruto "As much as I hate to admit it, Hanabi is right we can't help him. If we did we would put all of humanity at risk."

Guy lowered his head as well, he understood the situation as well if not better then Naruto did. They could do nothing to help Lee.

 **Down in the medial area Sakura and Ino where hard at work, Karin had yet to show her face in the medical area.** The alarms had stopped which told the two women that the threat had pass to them at least.

"Maybe we should go find out what is going on?" inquired Ino

"Maybe however we need to find out more about this plant." Countered Sakura as she and Ino looked at the handful of samples they had gotten from the plant that somehow turned humans into demons. Now that they had a working theory that the first demons where transformed humans which had stumbled onto this plant. They turned their focus on it, here Ino with all her time working at the Yamamaka clan flower shop.

"Alright Ino talk to me?" inquired Sakura "You are the expert here."

Ino leaned over the leaf and studied it with all the expert of years of informal study at the flower shop.

"It is thicker then what it should be and the vine structure is more like an animal then any plant." Said Ino as she looked at the Leaf. "And we have all seen how it acts, it acts like an animal more than a plant."

"Agreed, most plants don't have sharp teeth and a stomach." Added Sakura as she looked at one of the needle like teeth that had fallen out of the plant when Hinata had been turned. She picked it up with care, due to everything going on they hadn't put much focus on it. She leaned over and studied the tooth. Beside her Hana the veterinary ninja had entered the study of the plant. "Looks like it has a grove here."

"Like a snake's fang. I don't handle snakes often but I do know that." Stated Hana "In a snake it is a channel for demon, in the plant I assume it has something to do with the liquid."

"Yes, maybe they inject demon chakra into their victim like a snake would." Added Sakura

"And then somehow it splices none human DNA into the human making them a demon." Added a new voice as the three women turned and looked at Karin who stood in the doorway to the lab. "I expected that is how it worked, however I am not sure how one person is turned into one demon and the next one is transformed into a totally different one."

"Karin, we wanted to talk to you." Said Sakura as she put the tooth down. "We have a theory about the demons, we think the demons come from the plant. That they turned primitive humans into demons and that maybe we can find a way to turn them back this way."

"That is nice." Said Karin without much of a care, which confused the three other women. "However what does that do to help us?"

"Well it is a pathway to understanding the process humans become demons and therefor…" started Sakura

"It will not matter, you are putting the cart before the horse." Countered Karin "The red flu is killing millions of people and so far nothing I have tried, nothing anyone has tried has cured it or even stopped it. You may find a way to turn people back from become a demon but how will that help those who are already sick and how will it stop people from being turned back into demons."

"Well we can break the process, I know of some herbicides which would likely kill this." offered Ino

"And then everyone will die." countered Karin "The red flu is still spreading and we have no evidence that turning back into a human will stop someone from getting sick again. In fact it may be nothing more than dooming people to death, the likely thing keeping the demons alive is their chakra. Take that out of a human body and you have no defense against the red flu. Right now without the cure to the red flu we are stuck."

"Sakura…" said a voice as Sakura turned to see Sai standing there. "We have a situation happening outside, you need to see what is happening."

"What is happening?" inquired Ino

"Lee is fighting the demons outside and it isn't looking good." explained Sai as everyone's aside from Karin's eyes widen at the news.

"Why don't you three keep working on this, I need to see what is going on." ordered Sakura as she headed out the door and toward the guard room to see what was going on.

 **The fight was going ever more against Lee as he was forced to focus totally on the defense, finally he was kicked back against a wall by Kakashi and there was a pause for him to take stock of his situation.** He was bleeding from multiple small wounds, and he could feel each of the blow from the older ninjas.

"Lee, stand down." Ordered Kakashi "As a ninja of the Leaf I am ordering you to do so."

"No." said Lee definitely "You have lost all rights to call yourself a ninja of the Leaf, all of you have lost that right. The Leaf's fire may of gone out but mine will not, I am youthful, I am strong I will fight on."

"I say we just bash his head in." said Kane only to get a look from his wife. "Not hard enough to kill him, our children may be upset at that. They are friends with him however we can knock him out."

"Listen, there is honor in what you are doing." Said Minato in the tone of voice he used whenever he was talking to a young chunin who was doing the right thing but going about it the wrong way. "There is nothing you can do, the Leaf the will of fire which is what makes the Leaf the Leaf isn't gone. It is only being changed into something new, something different."

"Something horrible." Added Lee as he crossed his arms in front of him. "And I will not go down without a fight."

"Well we already had one, so can we call it quits?" inquired Kane as Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw chakra dance around Lee.

"He is opening the gates!" yelled Kakashi as Minato and Kushina's head snapped toward him.

"He knows how to open the chakra gates, but that is supposed to be banned isn't it?" inquired Kushina but she never got a chance to say anything more as Lee rocketed forward, Kakashi jumped in front of the blow meant for his sensei and his wife and grabbed Lee by the arm. He could see steam coming off Lee's body as the visible cuts healed and the color of his fur had turned from a black to a reddish brown. If the fur now acted like skin would have been when a gate was open meant that at least the 3rd gate was open.

Lee rounded on Kakashi punching him so hard that he did multiple backflips before coming to a stop with a thud.

"Kakashi-kun!" yelled Rin as she rushed forward to help her teammate and lover. By then Lee had moved the focus of his attack onto his biggest threat Minato. Minato for his part now knew he was dealing with someone who knew how to open chakra gates and that he couldn't treat this young man like a kid. He reached into his pack and pulled a scroll and tossed it up in the air, Lee paid it no mind until the scroll exploded and sent dozens of kunia falling from the sky. None of the kunia's where sharpened but instead of sharpened blades they had sticky glue on them. This meant that when they went flying they wouldn't hurt anyone however they did stick to everything that they touched.

Lee was so focused on his target that he never noticed that on each of those kunias which now covered the area where multiple seals. With that Minato moved forward with his personal favorite weapon a three pointed kunia. He was within a couple of feet of Lee when he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared at one of the kunai which had stuck to the ground on Lee's right. For a moment, he had the advantage was prepared to strike but with the chakra gates opened Lee had enhanced strength, spend and reaction time. He spun around his demon claws out and like a feral animal he slashed at Minato who disappeared again this time leaving his kunia behind. He appeared on the opposite side of Lee and delivered a blow to his lower back before jumping back to his original place. By then Lee's attack had passed him by and he grabbed his kunia which was still falling out of the air. He grabbed the kunia and moved to strike Lee's stomach with the hardened metal ring at the bottom of the kunia. He delivered a blow that should have dropped any ninja but Lee remained standing. Minato then began a full assault striking lee from multiple directions from using the thunder god technique to move faster than Lee could block.

 **Down in the guard office Tenten, Neji and Guy stood watching the battle raging outside between their friend and the legendary fourth Hokage.** They all watched with a mix of pride and concern, pride that Lee was holding his own so well against the 4th Hokage but large concern because it was clear to them that Lee had already opened five of the eight chakra gates.

"How many Gates does Lee know how to open?" inquired Neji

"Seven." answered Guy

"And that is all he can open without killing himself." Added Tenten. "If he or anyone opens the 8th gate they die at the end of it. So the question should be if Lee is willing to end his life in this battle."

That is when Sakura and Sai entered the already crowded room.

"My God." said Sakura as she studied the scene on the screen. "He is in trouble."

"That is an understatement and we can't help him without putting ourselves and humanity at too great of a risk." answered Hanabi as she turned back to the screen.

With five out of the eight chakra gates open, Lee was holding his own very well against the full assault of the Legendary Yellow Flash of the Leaf. He was doing so well that Minato was having trouble delivered blows in even as he teleported around the battlefield at the speed of light. Finally, he paused for a moment to rest, he was breathing heavily and his knuckles where bloody. He could have ended this with ease if he had gone for the killing blow but so far he hadn't.

 **Lee was in a horrible state with broken bones and blood covered fur but he was still on his feet.**

"I…I…I will never…quite!" yelled Lee as more chakra surrounded him so much so that the water vapor in the air began to boil.

"Shit." cursed Kakashi, he knew just like Minato did that meant that sixth gate was now open. Then the chakra round Lee began to change colors a sign that Lee was jumping from straight from the 5th gate to the 7th gate. He knew that Lee wouldn't stop and that there was nothing sure they could hold Lee off from hurting maybe even killing someone.

"Lee, stand down you can't win." said Minato again as he tried to talk Lee down.

"Minato-sensei he will never quite." said Kakashi as Lee turned his attention toward him and Rin, seeing a chance to remove two of this enemies. He bolted forward with a knife in his hands. He appeared behind Rin which was leaning over him with her back to the threat. Kakashi was on the ground and could do nothing to get Rin out of the way of the killing blow. Then a yellow flash of light appeared behind Lee and then it was over. Lee's body went limp and he fell to the ground with a kunia in the back of his neck, positioned in such a way that the blade would have cut off the electrical messages from the brain.

"You two alright?" inquired Minato as Kakashi and Rin nodded their heads.

"Minato?" inquired Kushina

"It is was the only way." Explained Minato with pain in his voice.

 **In the bunker the humans watching the battlefield horrified.**

"My God…Lee." Said Tenten

"Lee." added Neji as he lowered his head as he watched his teammate fall to his knees.

 **Sakura didn't say anything instead she turned and headed out the door, she needed to talk to Naruto.**

 **Naruto was working up a heavy sweat when he heard the door opening, the heavy metal door made enough noise for anyone to hear yet alone someone with demon enhanced hearing.** He turned his gaze toward the upper level, the training area was at the bottom most level of the cylinder like room. Even from down here he could make out the white outfit and green hair of his fellow former jinchuuriki Fuu. She didn't even mess with the stairs and instead jumped down and landed softy on the ground only a couple of feet away from him.

"Fuu." said Naruto

"Naruto." Answered Fuu as she nodded back at him, both of their eyes had changed, Naruto's eyes turned silted while Fuu's turned into two overlie diamonds.

"Is it over?" inquired Naruto

"Is what over?" inquired Fuu as she starched the back of her shoulder at the shoulder blade. "Damn this is just a pain, isn't it."

"Yes it is," confirmed Naruto "So you don't know how the fight between Lee and the demons up there ended?"

"Lee…Lee is dead." Said another voice as Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing at the top of the entrees. Naruto's blood turned to fire as Sakura took the long process of moving down the stairs to reach the bottom level.

"How?" inquired Naruto as Sakura stood before him, she appeared to be close to tears as well.

"Your father." answered Sakura as Naruto bared his teeth but not at Sakura but at his father. Red chakra shot out around him and the whole room began to shake as his hair began to length a bit and his whisker marks darkened. The changes didn't even cause alarm within Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, I know you are in pain but we can't lose our focus." Said Sakura "So calm down."

While Sakura was moving toward Naruto Ino was trying to get ahold of Sakura, she headed toward the training area only to see Meiko Namikaze heading toward it.

"Where are you going?" inquired Ino

"I need to talk to my brother." Answered Meiko as they just reached the door to the training area when she felt a burst of demon chakra. The anger was so strong that she who was never the greatest of sensing chakra could tell that it was Naruto even at that distance. They threw open the door and looked down into the lower level. What she saw surprised her, Fuu, Sakura and Naruto where at the bottom of the prison area. Red demon chakra whipped around the area like a wild beast, lashing at the pillars with such force that pieces of concrete where flying off. Fuu was surrounded by demon chakra as well but her was a strange greenish color instead of Naruto's red and her demon chakra was holding Naruto's at bay. The chakra was so thick that she couldn't even get a full view of the three of them, however she could tell that neither Fuu nor Naruto looked fully human. That wasn't totally strange, she had heard of how demon chakra would surround Naruto and take on the form of a fox. Even so it was unsettling and on top of that, Sakura was standing in the center of the storm beside Naruto, demon chakra whipped around her and even wrapped around her but she didn't seam concerned or effective by it.

"Naruto-kun calm down." ordered Sakura as she reached out and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned his head which was covered in chakra toward her and within seconds the chakra began to fade and Ino began to get a better view, a demon chakra still surrounded Naruto in the form of a fox however he appeared normal to Ino at this distance, maybe his blonde hair was wilder and maybe had a hint of red in it but that passed as well. He wasn't the only one surrounded by demon chakra, green chakra surrounded Fuu just like Naruto until finally that too passed and everything was back to normal.

"What the fuck was that?" inquired Ino

"I don't know." answered Mieko as she sniffed the air, she smelled her brother but he didn't smell human he smelled like a kitsune and Fuu smelled like a demon as well. Then it passed and the only scents she smelled were human.

Slowly the two of them made their way down the stairs until they reached the bottom level where Fuu, Sakura and Naruto where all standing together talking in such low voices that even Meiko was having trouble hearing them.

"What are you two doing here?" inquired Sakura with some concern in her voice.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what I have learned about the planet from the samples we have." Explained Ino

"And I wanted to talk to my brother about what just happened outside." Explained Mieko

"I know what happened, Dad killed Lee." Said Naruto as Ino's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that yet.

"Yes, but have you seen the video? He didn't really have much of a choice, Lee wouldn't stop they had no choice but to end it. He was seconds away from killing Rin-sensie." Said Meiko as she came to her parents' defense. "Rin is basically family, she is my sensei and my godmother. Lee wouldn't have stopped with her he would have had an open shot at Kakashi, your sensei. He would have killed our family members, mom and dad if given a chance. Dad had no choice."

"And Lee is my friend, he was fighting for humanity." countered Naruto "And now I am not sure what I will have to do. I am in a no win situation, my own father killed my friend and therefor I may have to take him down."

Meiko's eyes widened at the word.

"What?" inquired Mieko stunned at her brother's words. "You would kill Dad?"

"Yes, if I had to." Admitted Naruto "If the choice is between killing our parents and saving humanity I will choice humanity."

"But…they are our parents." Countered Meiko as she looked at Sakura. "Your parents are up there too would you make that choice? Kill your parents to try to save an already doomed humanity?"

"I would." Admitted Sakura "I wouldn't do it if there was no hope but now that we have a line on

"Un that case you should watch the video of the battle that your parents where just in." offered Fuu as she looked at Naruto. "It could provide insight in any battle you fight with them."

Naruto nodded his head while Meiko looked at her brother horrified at the idea of her brother killing their parents.

"Yes, you are right." Said Naruto "Maybe Lee's sacrifice will have some good."

"Naruto." said Meiko as she grabbed his arm. "I love you, our parents love you but this has gone too far. It is time to end this before someone gets hurt."

"People are already dead Meiko." countered Naruto as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Millions of people are dead. I don't want to fight mom and dad, I really don't but I can't…I won't throw away humanities last chance and if I have too I will do what is needed."

"Humanity doesn't have a chance left…." Said Meiko as she turned and looked at Ino and Sakura. "None of you have found anything that helps with a cure for the red flu yet alone a way to turn people back into humans."

"No but we are still working on it and as long as we can we will keep working on it." Said Ino

"Meiko, we are down here and your parents and the other demons are up there." Explained Sakura with a reassuring smile. "There is no way they can find us down here and while we are separated there is no reason why there should be any conflict between us and yours and Naruto-kuns parents. Besides Naruto-kun is upset at the moment because he couldn't help Lee and if there is one thing your brother hates it is when he can't help his friends."

 **Elsewhere in the base Sasuke held his side in pain, he had watched the entire battle that had happened outside.** He turned his attention away from the battle toward the video that showed the plant that turned humans into demons. He knew he didn't have much time left.

"We may need to turn the time table up." said Sasuke as he looked toward Suigetsu "We may have to simple trust the demons will keep their word and that I will live through a transformation."

"Well you are kind of doomed if you wait. If you wait for proof you may die before you get the proof." said Suigetsu "I just hope that they honor the part for me, I would rather become a demon. Either way I would talk to your girl and make the choice sooner rather than later."

"We will talk about it tonight." Said Sasuke "And decide then."

"Alright, just let me know." Stated Suigetsu as he took a bite of yogurt as if there wasn't a care in the world.

 **Well I hope you are not too upset with me, I killed Lee. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Black White Gray**

"You ok Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she sat down beside him in the dining area, a sense of glum had fallen over most of the people down in the base. Word had gotten around about the death of Lee earlier in the morning and his friends where coming to grips with that news.

"I have been better, but I should ask you the same question." Countered Naruto as he took a drink of water. "In some ways, you actually knew Lee better than I did, I spent all those years away training with Jiriaya-sensei. He was in the Leaf with you all."

"Yes." admitted Sakura before taking a deep breath. "I already kind of said my goodbyes to Lee a long time ago."

Naruto tilted his head slightly like he tended to do whenever he was slightly confused about something, she was about to explain when he answered the question for himself.

"When he was sick?" inquired Naruto as Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, we all thought, even Lady Tsunade and Shizune that Lee was going to die when he got sick. I said my goodbyes then and prepared to pronounce him dead myself." explained Sakura with a resigned sigh. "We, Lady Tsunade, Shizune and myself even considered ending his life for him before it got too painful however Guy wouldn't allow it. He was basically Lee's family so we allowed him to make the choice and we held back. He kept saying Lee's youthfulness with push him through the sickness and he was right, somewhat."

"Didn't help him here." answered Naruto "Not when he came into combat against my dad."

Naruto turned his gaze toward where Tenten, Neji and Guy where all gathered together sharing in each other's grief and helping each other through it. Guy was opening weeping with tears flowing down his face, Tenten had tear marks across his face but the tears had stopped for the moment. Even normally reserved Neji had clear signs of emotional pain across his face.

"Sakura-chan, how can I do it? How can I kill my own father if I have too? How can I do it?" inquired Naruto "He killed Lee, He has sided with the demons and who knows what else he has done. He is still my father, my family the one thing I always wanted was to have a family and now…now I may have to kill him because of everything he has done."

Sakura lowered her own head thinking about the issue the man she loves had put before her wanting her advice on. She had no real answers, Minato had done horrible unforgiveable things for sure but even she watching the video had seen he had done it to save the life of Rin, Kakashi and possibly others. Lee wasn't going to give up that was also clear from the video, on the other hand Minato was working with the demons. He was siding against humanity and with the force behind the deaths of millions but he was only trying to get his family back together had had no role in the demons spreading the flu.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know." admitted Sakura "We have all done horrible things because of this flu, I know I have."

"So have I." admitted Naruto as he tried not to think about the screams of the sick children he ripped away from parents to prevent them from coming into the green flu free areas. Most of those childern would end up either in mass graves or tossed onto the fire like logs. It was easier when it was the parents who were sick, they wanted their children to live so they would generally let go easier. Then he had to look into the eyes of the children when their parents disappeared behind the wall. "I will never forgive myself for doing some of the things I did because of the flu, but the things I did…I did it to save lives, to prevent the flu from spreading as best I could."

"And I will never forgive myself for the lives I ended with a large amount of pain killers because the flu had spread to much in their systems." admitted Sakura "As a doctor, I was duty bound to save lives not hurt them, and I ended their lives. Just like so many other doctors and nurses did."

"You did that to give the person some peace as they died." Answered Naruto as Sakura shook her head.

"No, not fully at least." answered Sakura as a haunted look crossed over her face, her green eyes something he loved about her seamed distance as she remembered. "In the end…you can't stand the screaming anymore, it drives you up the wall, it haunts you wherever you go. Going into a ward and hearing nothing but screams and knowing that everyone in the overflowing rooms are going to die and hearing them screaming in pain. Calling out for help, for their mothers or to God is just too much. We knew of nurses would kill everyone in entire wards before taking their own life."

"My God, I hadn't heard that, where did that happen? The Mist or Earth Country" inquired Naruto thinking it had to be far away from the Leaf.

"Everywhere but in the Leaf, 45 babies and children under the age of 3 all died in a single hour in the hospital wing." confirmed Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened at the news. "Lady Tsunade tried to keep it secret and with so many people dying she got what she wanted. It was the head pediatric nurse, she killed all the sick babies and then killed herself. I used to have tea with her every Tuesday, nice old woman a grandmother, she cut her own wrists, no pain killers at all going out in as painful way as she could. Punishing herself worse thing was two of the children where her own granddaughters."

For a moment neither of them spoke.

"My point is this world isn't black and white anymore, it never was." stated Sakura "We only saw it that way because we were children ourselves, good guys win bad guys lose but it isn't like that in the real world. Would you or I have killed someone to save Kakashi-sensei or another person we knew. Would Kakashi have done the same for us? I think it is yes in both ways."

"But it is Lee." countered Naruto

"I know, and that makes it so hard but we have to think. Everyone's hands are dirty and covered with blood." stated Sakura as she looked at her own hands. "I know mine are dirty."

"So are mine." sighed Naruto before laughing sadly. "I still have no answers about what I am going to do about my dad? Even when you find a way to turn everyone back to a human, he still killed Lee? How am I suppose to deal with that?"

"Have you watched the video yet?" inquired Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. "All of it? Including the video inside the hospital?"

"Yes." Confirmed Naruto with a sigh, "He tried to kill my mom, he tried to kill Rin and would have had a clear shot at Kakashi-sensie, I can't say he wouldn't have done it either. Which raises an issue, what if he had killed my mom or if he had killed Kakashi or this Rin? Was my dad supposed to wait until he did kill either my mom, your parents or anyone else up there. I mean they all by loved by someone down here."

"Well I am not sure Hana or Kiba loves either of their parents right now considering those two actively worked against humanity." added Sakura somberly as she lowered her head a bit. "Even so you have a point, they are their parents and I still think they love them just like you love your parents and I love mine."

"Yes, we just don't know what the fuck to do about them." added Naruto

 **Up on the surface Naruto's father Minato sat on a bench looking out over the lake front beach, in the distance he could see the island where the world famous hot springs and spa which was one of the main reasons why this town had become a tourist center was located.** He sat there just looking out over the water, all around the beach where clear signs of what had once been a tourist spot. Beach umbrellas, life guard stations and public changing rooms could be seen. The water crashed against the beach as Kushina sat down beside him for a moment she didn't say anything.

"You know you have nothing to be ashamed of." Said his wife "You where saving Rin's life and likely Kakashi's life as well."

"I know." admitted Minato "However how will our son react to me killing one of his best friends? Naruto is having a lot of trouble trusting us in any real way, this isn't going to help in any way."

"True." admitted Kushina with a sigh "It would have been so much easier if we had found him in his apartment when we returned to the Leaf. We would be back home, finally after so many years of being forced apart we would be a family."

"That is the thing, I would bet that to Naruto Lee is his family." countered Minato as he tried to figure out his next move. "There was nothing I could have done, with his chakra gates open I couldn't knock him out before he killed Rin."

"No there wasn't a way and knowing Lee he would have forced the 8th gate open and take his own life." said Kakashi as he and Rin moved up to the two Namikazes.

"The others are checking the hospital out, so far nothing." said Rin before taking a breath. "I did find a body bag for Lee."

"He deserves to be buried in the Leaf village." confirmed Kakashi as he looked at his sensei. "Thank you, thank you for saving Rin-chan. I lost her once I don't think I could lose her again."

"No problem, any idea on how this will affect getting through to my son?" inquired Minato

"It will…make it more difficult to say the least." admitted Kakashi in possible the largest understatement of his life. "Maybe the best way isn't to get him to believe you but to get Sakura to believe you? He would trust her and she isn't as let's say emotional fueled as he is. She will hate you for sure what you did to Lee, but her rage will mix with logic she is a doctor after all."

"She would know that there are some things that are just outside her or someone's control. Doctors can't save everyone." Said Rin, who was a medical ninja herself. "Sometimes no matter what you do there is just no good answers and you are in a no win situation."

"And she knows…knew Lee, she would know that Lee would never have surrendered and that he would have killed Rin." said Kakashi

"All well and good but she wasn't there how would we prove it to her?" inquired Rin

"Her friend Ino is from the Yamanaka clan she can enter one of our memories and confirm we are telling the truth." added Kakashi before putting a hand under his chin. "The only issue is that we can't really get her to do that until they are all turned into demons and I would rather not try to convince them of anything if we have to force them all to become demons. They will not be in a happy mode to say the least and none of them will want to listen to anything we have to say."

"They will not be in much of a position to do much of anything besides complain verbally." countered Rin "After the change you are tired for at least a day, remember how you where Kakashi? Do you think you could have done a lot of fighting after the change."

"Well no." admitted Kakashi

"So maybe if we change them we can convince them afterwards." said Rin

"I would rather not do that to Naruto, Sakura or this Ino." admitted Kushina before turning to look at her husband. "If we have too to save their lives yes, but that isn't how I want to get our son back."

"I wouldn't either but if you have too you may have too." added Rin

 **Down in the bunker, Meiko was walking down on of the hallways, she was beside herself trying to come to grips with what her brother had said.** Her mind was racing as the idea of her brother, possibly killing their parents entered her mind. It was an idea that horrified her, it was something that when they started they never thought possible. She even thought about

"We were supposed to come together and finally be a family." complained Meiko to herself "After all those years sitting across from an empty chair at the dinner table, it would be filled."

"Maybe someday it will." Added a voice as Meiko spun around to see Ino Yamanaka leaning against a wall. "I wouldn't take Naruto's words too serious, he was just upset about losing a friend. From what I saw of the video this Lee wasn't going to surrender and your Dad was trying to save the other demons."

"My brother threatened to kill our parents and you want me act like it was nothing!" countered Meiko with anger in her voice before it suddenly became soft. "Maybe just maybe I should have tried to escape the base when I had the chance, before Hinata's and Samui's attempt I had known almost all the pass codes and could have escaped on my own. Now I know none of them because they had been changed after their attempt."

"If you wanted to make your break then that would have been your chance." admitted Ino with a shrug "But even if you did know enough codes to get out, you wouldn't. You know that would burn all bridges with your brother for the foreseeable future and if your anything like your brother you will do anything for your family."

"If that was true, then Naruto would have opened the doors and accepted that this was over." countered Meiko as Ino paused for a moment.

"What you fail to realize is that to Naruto most of the people down here, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, myself and others are just as much his family in his view as you and his parents are up there." explained Ino as Meiko tried to talk only to stop only have Ino stop by her by raising her hand. "You and your parents are Naruto's family by blood but blood isn't required to be a family. Do you consider Rin just your sensei or your family as well?"

"Family." admitted Meiko "And my brother considered Lee his family as well?"

"Hard to know for sure, he wasn't as close friends with Lee as he is Sakura." stated Ino

"I should hope not." laughed Meiko as Ino chuckled a bit at the little joke, it was a sad chuckle.

"True, but he was still his friend just like he was mine and he was basically a son to Guy and a brother to both Neji and Tenten." explained Ino

"You don't blame my parents for killing your friend?" inquired Meiko as Ino looked down at the floor for a moment.

"I can't blame someone for saving a member of their team even if they are on the enemy side and even if the person they killed was my friend." admitted Ino "I want too but I can't, your father didn't kill because he liked it, he did it because it was the only path open to him. If I was in his place and it was Shikamaru and Temari about to be killed by someone I didn't know I would kill the person to save them."

"Well at least…" started Meiko

"However." added Ino with her voice turning hard. "I can't forgive the demons, their leadership not the people turned into demons against their will for doing this too humanity, they aren't like your parents who were thrust into combat and had to make a quick choice in the field. They planned this out and they need to pay for it."

"They know they will." answered Meiko "They all expect to die for doing this, however they see it as them trading their lives for saving the species. That is what the leadership will do, the council members. The average citizen will just blend into the new fabric of the world."

"So the bulk of the demons will simply blend into whatever form the world takes after this is over." inquired Ino "It would be ease, with so many people dead and so much confusion no one will have records of anything major movements. Refugees have been moving around since this started trying to find a safe place. Keeping death records in the Leaf was impossible we ended up just using apartment numbers for the people we found in the dead in as IDs. No way to check the identity of everyone who died, we were dying too fast. Easy for a population as small as yours likely is blend in with the mass of refugees and make a new life add to that people have changed into demons so our looks will be different."

"That is the general plan." admitted Meiko "I just wish I understood my brother better."

Ino thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I know your brother wouldn't want you to see this and I am sure your parents would never want you to see this, I know my parents wouldn't if they had a choice but…" said Ino before pausing a moment to consider if she should go on. "When we left the Leaf we took the hard drives which included some videos of the containment operations within the Leaf and there is a record of the outbreak here. You can see what your bother and all of us went through because of the demons. It may help you understand where we are coming from but I warn you none of the images are things I wanted to see in my entire life."

"But it is what like my brother had to deal with?" inquired Meiko

"It is what we all had to deal with, there is videos of both your brother and Sakura in the records." explained Ino "If you want to, I can take you to the computer and set it up for you to watch."

"Thank you when can you do that?" inquired Meiko

"Follow me." said Ino as she lead Meiko toward the medical area of the base however instead of entering the main research area she entered the room across from the room where Sakura, Karin, Hana and her their research into the virus. In the room was a handful of computers, Ino walked up to one and quickly found the file with the video from the Leaf and the outbreak in the city above them. "Here, but I warn you, you will see things you don't want to see."

"I understand." Said Meiko as she moved toward the computer.

"I'll be across the hall if you want to talk, Sakura will likely be down here shortly as well." Explained Ino as she walked out the door. Outside the door she let out a sigh and rubbed her bridge of her nose.

"You look like you have something on your mind." stated a new voice as Ino turned Sai standing there.

"I am letting Meiko see what happened back in the Leaf." Explained Ino as Sai tilted his head ever so slightly.

"You sure that is a good idea?" inquired Sai "No one really needs to that that."

"She needs to know what we all went through." Explained Ino "And no I didn't ask if it was ok with Naruto or Sakura."

"I see." Confirmed Sai

"Do you think I should go check with them?" inquired Ino unsure if she was doing the right thing.

"It is already too late for that." Stated Sai. "If she is anything like her brother she will not allow it to stop and it will only cause a fight as Naruto tries to protect her from the images. All we can do is what we think it is right in that moment and hope that we don't regrets the choice we made afterwards. No one goes through life without regrets. How are you yourself doing?"

"I have been better but today has been hell." stated Ino before correcting herself. "Every day has been hell since the first person came down with the red flu in the Leaf."

"Any progress toward finding a cure?" inquired Sai as Ino paused for a moment, it was only a moment but Sai noticed it. "You have found something haven't you?"

"No, we have not found anything that could help with a cure." explained Ino as Sai studied her for a moment.

"But you have found something haven't you." added Sai as Ino winced a bit. "You look slightly down at the ground when you try to lie."

"I have found something but it is a double edge sword." explained Ino "I haven't even told forehead or anyone else yet but I was looking at the leaf sample we took from that demon plant."

"And you found something?" inquired Sai

"I haven't confirmed it yet, however judging from the little I have looked at it the plant will be highly vulnerable to a type of fungus which is sometimes used as an organic herbicide." explained Ino "Basically if I am right, I know how to kill the plants that are turning people into demons on a massive scale and the herbicide is even none dangerous to humans and can linger on someone's hands for a couple of hours and with some modification we could make that days allowing it to spread like a cold. We get a handful of demons exploded to it and it should spread like wide fire likely killing all the plants within a few weeks."

"I see; you are wondering if that is a good idea?" inquired Sai as he put the pieces together. "It is a catch 22 isn't it, a no win situation you are in. If you kill the plants it will in fact doom all the sick humans because they will have no way to cure themselves of the flu apart from becoming a demon."

"Yes, however the only cure so far seems to be becoming a demon." stated Ino "Basically I could kill the plant but in doing so I would doom all humanity to a death from the red flu and that includes everyone down here who is still human. I just don't know what to do with this information."

"If you want my option then what is likely your best move is to first confirm your findings, then tell everyone of those findings." advised Sai "Afterwards turn all your attention back to finding a cure. If you find a cure to the flu you break the catch 22 you are in."

"And if we don't?" inquired Ino "What happens then?"

"We all have to make a choice." answered Sai "Do we die as humans or live as demons, it is as simple as that."

"It isn't that simple." Snapped Ino in anger before calming herself. "Sorry Sai, it is just I am stressed."

"I understand." Said Sai "This is a stressful time most of all for you, Sakura, Hana and Karin."

"And Hana and I don't have an outlet for stress like Sakura and Karin do." stated Ino before she realized what she had said. She blushed a bit as Sai nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I have read that being with someone you love can help with stress management and physical intercourse helps with that as well." added Sai before giving her a slight somewhat worried smile. "That problem can easy be solved if you are interested."

Ino blinked for a moment before laughing to herself.

"I never thought I would be asked to bed like that." laughed Ino "Maybe dinner and a movie first but not a straight out let's go sleep together line."

"I did say being with someone you love helps with stress management before I said anything of physical intercourse." Countered Sai "We don't really have a place to watch a movie down here but I would like to have dinner with you."

"Alright, lets say 7." Said Ino with a smile

"7 it is." Confirmed Sai

 **Far outside the base Konohamaru was cursing to himself as the boat that would have gone out for a raid against the demons was now moving back toward the hidden base deep in the heart of the swamp.** He looked around at the other disappointed mist ninjas as they looked between the shoreline full of trees and plant life and the ocean which showed no sign of anything being wrong.

"Calm down kid, this happens from time to time." said the Mist Chunin who was taking the role of an Jonnin. "We should be thankful that the engine started acting up before we reached our target, I wouldn't want to try to run away at this speed."

"I guess but the demons." Countered Konohamaru as the boat moved so slowly that a swimmer could have kept up with it with ease.

"Live to fight another day, we are luckily that we haven't been spotted by any flying demons." Said the mist ninja, none of them aware that they were now being followed by five different demons both water Kamis and water Rhyuus both of them had gills so they could stay underwater without being seen by the humans on the surface. One of the demons was even hanging onto the flat bottom of the boat as they lead them back to their base.

 **Just over the horizon six ships full of demons where shadowing the much slower and smaller human crewed ship.** They were in constant communication with the demons shadowing the humans up close thanks to long range underwater communication which to the naked ear sounded like whale calls. Onboard the ships the demons where getting more and more stir crazy they wanted action.

"We can take the humans now, turn them and then we will know where the rest are." advised an aid as Dan stood on the bridge of the ship calmly drinking some tea.

"Maybe you have forgotten but when someone is turned they don't just pop up and start talking, it takes some time for all the new neurons to work fully." stated Dan "Up to 24 hours according to Shizune and I would rather not spend all that time waiting for them to come around and find their little base abounded because the humans had time to pull out. No, we will wait, judging from where their ship was first spotting by our sentry line they will likely reach their base by nightfall."

"That is hours away." complained the aid

"Patience." ordered Dan as he raised his hand. "We will have our vengeance for what they did to our home, besides striking at nightfall will only help us take them all."

 **Elsewhere Moegi was being led toward shore line where a ship which would take the demons who had called this island home for centuries back to the mainland.** Moegi was going back as a demon not as a human. She now had wings on her back and one of her eyes was blind, all around her where other demons the survivors from the attack which she had played a part in.

"Are you ok?" inquired Sister Yue who had been taking care of her since the turn.

"Yes, it's just I never really flew and I am going to fly to the mainland?" inquired Moegi with a mix of fear and wonder in her voice.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." said Sister Yue as she pointed toward the skyline which was full of demons taking flight. Others would be swimming while still others had to go on ships. "If something goes wrong we can land on one the ships which will be flowing us. We may not like being on water because what we are now, but if we have too that will be our safety net."

"And what will happen when I get back to the Leaf?" inquired Moegi "Any word about my parents or any of my family members?"

Sister Yue got down on one knee which upset the mass of demons following her but they went around her.

"Listen, I was going to wait until we got back to the mainland but we have confirmed that both your parents are dead and none of your family members are alive." explained the religious Sister with real love in her voice. Tears began to form in Moegi's eyes as the elder Yosei pulled the new younger fairy like Yosei demon into her body holding her close to her chest and letting her cry. Naturally the elder Yosei wrapped her wings around the younger one protecting her. She ran her thin hands through Moegi's hair to give her more comfort. "Don't worry, we will find something. The world is going to be rebuilt and you are going to play an import part in that. You will be part of that future."

After a while Moegi was calm enough to head toward the beach, there she stretched her insect like wings. She held her breath for a moment and then nature took over and her wings began to beat and her thin legs lifted off the ground. She looked around in amazement, which was harder considering one of her eyes was blind because of the kunai that Konohamaru had thrown in her eye to kill her. All around her where hundreds of demons all taking flight. The demons had lost almost everything because of the attack but yet they had given her cloths and other items. The cloths where different then what she would have normally worn, with an open back but since that was where her wings where now it was understandable. Her entire body had stretched out a bit, her hair had taken on a neon orange color which was also visible in parts of her insect like wings. They had been so kind to her but these were also the demons which were behind the sickness which killed countless hundreds of thousands of people. Still they could have let her die and they didn't. Her heart was torn about how she should feel so instead of focusing on the conflict within it she focused on the pure joy that came from flight.

Maybe a few dozen feet ahead and below her where a group of demons about her aid, some of them where Yosei like she was, others where air kamis and others where rhyuus. She looked down at them laughing and joking and couldn't help but remember the times she had done it with her friends.

"Why don't you go down and say hello to them?" inquired Sister Yue "I will keep an eye on you if something goes wrong."

"Alright." Said Meogi as she moved toward the group of demons. It was a fellow Yosei who spotted her first.

"Hello, who are you?" he inquired "I haven't seen you before?"

"Meogi." Started Meogi

"Ah, you are the human we heard about that saved a group of people from being murdered." Said a Rhyuu as she moved over a bit. "Want to join us, maybe you can tell us about what is ahead of us. None of us have left the island before what is the world like off the island?"

Moegi smiled as she moved in and joined the flight of demons who only wanted to talk to her and act like normal kids.

 **In the bunker Mieko Namikaze sat there stunned as she watched the videos from the Leaf, it was horrible beyond belief.** She watched humans die in the streets and being left for days until someone came around in full biohazard gear and toss them into a fire. Children fighting children for food, she watched as what appeared to be a six or seven-year-old kid stab another one in the neck for mold covered food from a trash can. Whole buildings where burning and she watched as people came out of the building with half of their bodies burned black before they fell over dead. People where beating people with anything ranging from pieces of lumber to pipes to just their fists over pieces of food she would have tossed in the trash. The ninjas seamed focus on keeping the sick within a walled area of the Leaf and getting the healthy people out of the area. There were some trying to treat the sick but not as many as she expected.

Then she saw her brother, he was in full biohazard gear so it was hard to see who it was at first but she noticed the name tag on the front of his uniform. He was standing in front of a gate leading into a safe green zone, a mother and a child moved toward him. She tapped a little box on the screen and saw that Naruto had been wearing a small body camera on his uniform, she now had a front row view of what her brother had done that day.

"Please we aren't sick, we need to get through." said the woman, she looked tired with dark bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her cloths where dirty.

"Don't worry we will help." Said Naruto in a reassuring voice as he lead the mother and child into the medical tent, where she saw Sakura behind a large biohazard mask, full body suit and with medical gloves on her hand. "Sakura-chan, we have another pair to be checked out."

"Alright." Said Sakura, she sounded tired as well. She had bags under her eyes as well and from what she could see through the mask she was just as tired as the woman. "Sit down here and I'll check you out."

Sakura began to check the mother first for signs of infection. The mother kept the child tight to her body switching the baby to the side away from Sakura. That was the first warning sign as Naruto moved slightly closer.

"Naruto, she is ok. Now I need to check out your baby" Said Sakura as the mother paused for a moment before handing the baby over to Sakura. Sakura took the baby into her arms and looked down, instantly she stop. She gave Naruto a look which caused him to tense up a bit, even Meiko noticed from the position in the camera that he was tensing up.

"Ma'am I am sorry but your child is dead." Said Sakura

"What, no…no…no that is impossible!" yelled the mother in rage as she moved over and grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"Ma'am, your daughter died from the flu a while ago." explained Sakura as the woman shook her head. "You have to let her go."

"NO! I HAVE LOST MY HUSBAND AND MY SON! I ISOLOTED OUR DAUGHTER SHE IS STILL ALIVE SEE!" yelled the woman as she held out the clearly dead baby.

"I am sorry but your daughter is dead, we have to take her." said Naruto as he moved forward only to have the woman violently turn away from him in a game of keep away. Then with some force he grabbed the dead baby by the arm and pulled the dead body which her mother believed to still be alive away from her. Naruto held the baby for a moment allowing Meiko to see the effects of the flu up close, it was horrible the baby looked more like a pin cushion with countless large white puss filled boils, blood was leaking from the unseeing eyes and from the nose and mouth.

"I am so sorry." said Naruto as he turned his back on the crying woman and began to take the body back toward where more dead bodies where located.

"BURN DEMON! KYUUBI SPAWN!" yelled the woman as she lunged toward Naruto from behind.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she jumped between Naruto and the crazed woman. All three were thrown back into a pile of dead bodies waiting to be taken away to be burned or buried.

"Your crazy woman!" yelled Sakura as the woman clawed at her and then right before Naruto's eyes the crazy mother ripped off Sakura's mask exposing her to the flu.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he pulled a kunai and stabbed the woman, through the side of the head ending her life. He didn't even wait before putting the mask back on Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan are you alright."

"I…I don't know." answered Sakura "I…was likely exposed by the flu. I need to go to the hospital to make sure."

"I'll take you." said Naruto as he helped Sakura up and after a brief look at the dead woman, who wasn't as it turned out fully dead yet. She was still slightly moving and she had grabbed the dead body of her daughter and pulled her close before she too stopped moving.

That was when the video ended and Meiko let out a deep breath, she had just watched her brother kill a woman to save Sakura. She paused for a moment and then looked at more still photos of countless dead bodies, entire buildings where being destroyed by the Leaf village in attempts to remove buildings full of the dead without having to move them. The images where horrifying her in every way possible, and these where just images with some video. Her brother and all his friends had seen it with their own eyes, they had smelled the death and had to do the horrible actions with their own hands.

"Are there anyone on the good side?" inquired Meiko as she ran her hands through her hair, she had turned back into her demon form. She had grown up learning about all the horrors that humans had done to the demons in the ancient past, she had been taught that the humans would deserve this and in the end they be thankful. She had never thought about it, not really, she was more interested in getting her family together, to have a big brother. She had known the costs, she had seen the dead but seeing the dead was one thing watching them breath their last breaths on video was another thing. "The humans massacred the ancient demons and the modern demons use biological weapons on the modern humans and turn them. No one is in the right."

 **Up in the lunch room people where just breaking up to head into their afternoon duty, Sakura stood up and gave Naruto a kiss before she went to put things away.** She had another day in the lab working on a cure while he would likely spend the rest of the day either training or studying the video of the battle Lee had with his parents. Before the two could part they noticed that Tenten was standing by the head of the table.

"Tenten, I am so sorry for what happened with Lee." said Naruto

"So am I." added Sakura, she expected Tenten to say something other then what she said.

"Neji and I are getting married tonight." Said Tenten as both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" inquired Naruto

"Are you sure? This isn't the time I would want to have my wedding." Explained Sakura

"We all know Lee would have wanted us to celebrate and it beats standing around crying into our glasses." Explained Tenten before smiling "Besides I got my wedding dress the last time we were up on the surface and who really knows if we will be alive tomorrow."

"But don't you need a priest or a holy man or woman to oversee the ceremony?" inquired Naruto as Tenten shook her head.

"No, we need either one of those or the head of the village." Explained Tenten with a sad smile. "With Lady Tsunade dead and Shizune a traitor the highest-ranking ninja from the Leaf still alive and human is actually Shikaku Nara he can make it all official. We have all been so down for so long, we need to remember what it is like to be human and nothing is as human as too people who love each other joining together forever."

"I can't argue with that." agreed Sakura with a smile.

"Alright, I am going to go tell everyone else and then get ready." said Tenten before smiling. "I am going to get married in a few hours."

 **Elsewhere in the base Sasuke was coughing up blood as Karin was attempting to stabilize him.** It was a failing task as even with the smallest touch the large boils full of blood and puss would burst. Small amount of blood was coming out of his nose and his ears, his eyes where blood shot.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll save you." reassured Karin as the door opened and Suigetsu entered with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well I have some good news." announced Suigetsu as he closed the door before jumping onto a chair and putting his feet on the desk like a he owned the place.

"What do you want, we don't have time to waste of your foolishness." Snapped Karin

"Well, if you can hold it together Sasuke I know how we can make the demon taking the base all the easier." Said Suigetsu with a grin. "Turns out for some strange reason that weapons chick and her white eyed boyfriend are planning to get married tonight."

"And you want to drug the food or something to make them unable to fight?" inquired Karin "Not a bad idea. Kind of amazing it came from you of all things."

"Why try to drug them when they will drug themselves." answered Suigetsu "Most people are very bad fighters when they are drunk and people get drunk at weddings."

"When is the ceremony?" inquired Sasuke

"It isn't the ceremony it is when most people will be stone cold drunk and I would say likely 3 or 4 in the morning would be best." answered Suigetsu as Sasuke looked at the clock and then at Karin.

"With your help, I can make it that long." Said Sasuke "Let them party by tomorrow this will be all over."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reads and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 A Night to Remember Part 1**

The sound of metal striking metal filled the air, followed moments later by the sound of bodies slamming into concrete pillars or metal bars. Along the with sound of metal against metal there was the sound of pops. Finally it stopped and Naruto stood in the center of the training area with multiple shadow clones spread out all over the area, most where passed out on the ground with weapons ranging from kunias to spears. Naruto had even gone so far as to transform his shadow clones into copies of his parents to try to make the training as realist as he could possible make it. It didn't help and he knew it, he knew he was hesitating when it came to his parents, they where his parents even if they where working for the demons. He paused and let out a defeated sigh.

"Maybe it will never be enough, I am going to go up against the 4th Hokage. He best ninja in the history of the Leaf." Said Naruto out load to himself.

"Maybe in the entire history of the ninja world." Said a new voice as Naruto looked to see Fuu standing in the open door. She moved down toward him and looked around at the damage he had done during his training. "Having fun I see."

"Not really." Answered Naruto as he looked at the only other person he knew who was going through the same thing he was generally. She had contained a demon like him and because of that she had demon chakra merge with her like it had with him. That chakra had saved their lives from the red flu but both of them knew that time was short. "I used to have so much fun training with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke back when we the three of us where genin on team 7 and later on when I was training with perverted sensei Jiraiya and then the new team 7 with Sai but not this."

Naruto smiled at the memories which filled his mind, memories of bright sunny days training. He knew he was romanticizing the days but he didn't care.

"Now, I know what I am likely going to face, I am training to possible fight and maybe even kill my own parents, Sakura-chan parents, Kakashi-sensei and any other demons in our way." Said Naruto as the smile disappeared from his face replaced with a solemn grim face. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding getting things set up for this surprise wedding." stated Fuu "Everyone aside from your girlfriend, her best friend, dog girl and the red haired fan girl are all setting up the wedding."

"You mean, Sakura, Ino, Hana and Karin?" inquired Naruto as Fuu nodded. "I don't believe Sasuke and Suigetsu are helping."

"Well that goes without saying." explained Fuu with a laugh as she turned and looked up at the door leading to the prison cell area which was being used as a training area. A matching cell area was being used as an actual prison for Hinata and Samui after their attempted defection to the demons. "I have to admit, I had expected them to turn on us. My home village did when they believed that I brought the flue and in a way they were right."

"My friends would never do that, they have known about the Kyuubi for a while…well Sakura-chan has at least." admitted Naruto "And right now we are all in the same boat together."

"Yes, and it is sinking." added Fuu as Naruto wished she hadn't added that last bit, worse of all he couldn't find a way to argue against it however Fuu did. "However the ship isn't sinking fast, the demons up there have no idea we are down here. The only thing we really have to worry about is either Samui or Hinata trying something again."

'Agreed, but aren't you concern about my sister trying something?" inquired Naruto

"No, not at all." said Fuu "I mean if push comes to shove I don't expect her to fight for us against the demons but she wants you to accept demon hood, that is what she wants and to force it on you is not something she wants to do."

"Accept demon hood." grumbled Naruto, as he showed his both of his canines where slightly elongated.

"Yes, Accept it." Added Fuu as she stretched a bit. "That leaves only Hinata and Samui to deal with and they are interesting. Samui is smart and cunning and Hinata is…well she is bat shit crazy."

Naruto chuckled at the phase used to describe Hinata.

"Yes, she has gone off the deep end for sure." Confirmed Naruto "She must have been totally obsessed with me or maybe the change into a demon effected her that much. Then again part of the change is making your sex drive go way up."

"It sure is." laughed Fuu before becoming more serious. "However that only adds to the levels that she will go. Maybe we should consider ending her and Samui, they are a threat and the longer they are down here the longer they have to plan their next move against humanity."

She had expected Naruto to jump on that threat to say he would never do such a thing. Instead he let out a sigh.

"I have considered that." admitted Naruto as he crossed his hands over his chest and lowered his chin thinking about the options before him. "But she is still my friend, even if she is off her rocker and she is the friend of Kiba and Shino, sister to Hanabi and besides when we find a way to turn demons back into humans we need people to test it on."

"That makes sense, the testing part the friendship and family part as well but that doesn't trump the fate of all humanity." admitted Fuu. "So what do you think the world will be like when this is all over?"

"Changed." stated Naruto "And not for the better, so many people are dead, so much is gone that it will take at least a generation if not two to rebuild. I would say that there would be no ninjas but there are sure to be power vacuums and in that situation small waring powers will rise and fight each other."

"I was actually going for what are you going to do once this is over." admitted Fuu

"Settle down with Sakura I assume and help rebuild what I can back in the Leaf." stated Naruto "You?"

"Maybe I'll join you." said Fuu with a shrug "My old village kicked me out, and I don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe I'll find someone like you have found Sakura."

"One can hope." admitted Naruto "After this is all over, I think everyone will want a rest to regain themselves."

"And have sex." Stated Fuu with a perverted grin. "After wars come baby booms."

"I am a little too young to think about that, maybe in the future but not now." stated Naruto as he turned his attention away from the distance future to the problems much closer in nature. "Now I get to have the pleasure of picking up all the weapons."

"Part of training." said Fuu with a shrug before looking at the weapons, a lot of them where edged with bronze. Bronze burned demons on contact which is why Tenten had taken so much time edging weapons in the metal and thanks to the demons that had once been sealed in them they where in the same boat as any normal demon. "Just be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself on those weapons."

"I know." Said Naruto as he moved to pick up the weapons, he sealed them all away and looked around the room double checking to make sure everything was away. Then he headed up the long flight of stairs which circled around the empty prison cells where the victims of Orochimaru's experiments. Now the same hell hole which had been hell for so many innocent victims of Orochimaru was now protecting him, he hated the idea but he had no better choice. He turned off the lights and headed back to his room, he had a wedding to get ready for.

He was walking past the medical area when he noticed a light on in a nearby room, which normally wasn't on. He opened it to find his sister sitting at a computer screen with her hands on her head, her demon fox ears folded back like an animal would be in danger. Her tail was tucked under her chair and even as he approached he could hear that she was crying.

He looked over her shoulder and saw a the image a still image of a figure tossing a large bag into a raging fire. He knew what was instantly, anyone who had to deal with the flu knew what that was.

"You are looking at images from the containment." said Naruto as Meiko almost jumped out of her chair, she hadn't heard him coming.

"Yes…" answered Meiko before looking at her brother.

"Who gave you access to that?" inquired Naruto before shaking his head. "I guess it doesn't really matter, not anymore at least."

"How…how could you deal with all this?" inquired Meiko as she looked at some of the images. "How could you deal with this, these images are straight out of some horror novel or the stories of demons being slaughtered by humans."

"I had to, like everyone else I had to do what I had to do." answered Naruto flatly.

"I watched as society broke down and everything was torn apart. Then I saw you, in this video you where pulling a dead baby from her mother and she went crazy and infected Sakura" said Meiko as Naruto's eyes darkened a bit. "The video cut off after you helped Sakura up and get her mask back on, what happened next?"

"I thought Tsunade got rid of that file, you didn't need to see that." said Naruto his tone became hard, it was a tone Meiko knew well but not from her brother but from her father. It was the same tone that he would use when he wanted to get a point across. "And you don't need to know what happened next."

"Yes, I do." answered Meiko as she stood up to her brother in a way she wasn't likely to stand up to her father when he used the same tone of voice. "I looked up the records, there was a report about Sakura's infection it says the baby was dead and the mother died of the flu shortly after but the video showed the mother was fine. The flu is horrible but it not a quick death, there is no way she could have died that fast. So what the fuck happened to here?"

"Do you want me to say I killed her? I didn't if that is what you think." stated Naruto "What I did was what I was ordered to do, I threw her dead baby into the fire and then once Lady Tsunade was done with her I tossed her in as well."

"What?" inquired Meiko as her brother went on.

"Believe me, Tsunade beat me to the punch, I never left Sakura-chan side, I sent clones to get my revenge for passing a death sentence on Sakura-chan. Back then in the early days no one had lived through the flu in the Leaf, she was as good as dead everything thought so. My clones arrived just as Lady Tsunade finished her off, snapping her neck." Said Naruto "Sakura-chan and Shizune were the daughters Tsunade never had a mother taking revenge, wrong I know but I didn't care and Sakura-chan doesn't need to know what she did when we all thought she was going to die."

"But I already knew." said a new voice as Naruto turned to see Sakura standing there in the doorway. "I didn't know you had tossed the body into the fire but I did know Lady Tsunade killed the woman. She admitted it to after I recovered, she wasn't even drunk at the time."

"Oh…I see." said Naruto

"Don't worry, I understand what Lady Tsunade did." said Sakura as she took a breath. "We have all done worse."

"Yes, we have." admitted Naruto

"One thing I don't understand in all of this is how…how do the council think this will all end?" inquired Meiko as she stood there before Naruto and Sakura as a demon. "How does the Council think this will end? They plan to turn all the humans and they expect to die themselves because of it but after they save demon kind what happens? The demon population blends into the newly turned humans but still what happens and I am sure there are some turned humans who don't like being demons."

"I am sure there are." confirmed Naruto

"Yes." added Sakura as she took a breath. "I actually question if the whole mental change thing that comes from becoming a demon is actually true, not fully anyhow."

"What do you mean?" inquired Meiko

"I am sure some changes happen to the human brain when they become a demon, there is no way their can't be. You are adding new limbs in a lot of cases, from wings, to tails and more legs. There has to be changes in the brain to allow the processing and moving of all those limbs." Explained Sakura "However the whole thing about a human liking a demon when they become one I am less sure about the full effects of that."

"How so?" inquired Naruto

"Maybe Ino or Inoichi would be better to explain it then me, however the basic idea is simple." stated Sakura "We as in humanity has all seen so much death, so much horror that when something comes along to take that evil away. To give us a warm place to sleep and food in our bellies and if it fills in all the other basic needs that we where lacking then it is simple for that person to accept that to get that they have to give up their humanity. They accept the trade of humanity for safety and basic comforts."

"I see." Said Naruto "Sadly that makes some sense, people have been through a horrible time they might accept demon hood to get out of it. Any progress on finding a cure?"

"Not really, we are making some advancements but we now think the answer is in the damn plant that turns humans into demons." Explained Sakura with a sigh. "Ino thinks she found a way to kill the plants with ease with some herbicide, however that is more of an end game weapon and it will not do anything to help us until we find a cure and a way to turn demons back into humans."

"What about the pure demons?" inquired Meiko as both Naruto and Sakura blinked, neither of them had thought about the pure demons. "Will any cure turn pure demons into humans?"

"Not sure, first we need a cure and to do that we need some more cell cultures to grow." Explained Sakura with a sigh. "That will take some time so at least I can enjoy the wedding and get back to it first thing in the morning."

"What wedding? Are you too getting married?" inquired Meiko as she looked at her brother and his girlfriend.

"Neji and Tenten are getting married in a few hours." explained Sakura "Why don't you get ready and Naruto-kun can go see if they need any more help setting up."

Naruto was about to say something but he remembered there was only a single bathroom that he and his sister shared so only one of them could use it at any one time. Also with his shadow clones he could do a lot of work really fast.

"Alright." said Meiko

 **Far from her part Moegi was actually enjoying her life for the 1** **st** **time in what seamed like forever.** People or rather demons where all around her and she didn't feel that out of place. She looked around at the long table where multiple kinds of food where sitting in crockpots all of it warm and ready to be eaten. She had taken her full and was enjoying tastes of foods she hadn't seen in the market places back in the Leaf since shortly after the gates where sealed to help contained the virus. Here everyone was so kind and so helpful, she had not only food but a raging fire to keep warm with large communal tents where demons sat playing cards, talking and socializing. She was happy, so happy that she forgot for a while all the horror she had seen in her young life.

"You seam happy." said the religious sister which was her guardian as they rested on an island about half way between their starting point and their end point, the mainland.

"I am." answer Moegi as she saw the group of demons she had flown with all the way to the island. They where about her age and had all gathered around a small private fire and where socializing like any normal teenagers would. "I am going to go see my…new friends."

"Alright, have fun." said the sister as Moegi flapped her new wings and flew over the crowds to her friends. Some of the adults rolled their eyes at her for flying over the crowds but most shrugged it off, she was a teenager and that is what teenagers did. When she landed she was embraced by one of her new friends and the sound of load laughter could soon be heard coming from around that fire, Moegi's laughter among the loudest of them all.

 **They had kept their search up even after the short battle that had ended with Lee losing his life at the hands of the 4** **th** **Hokage of the Hidden leaf and the father of one of his friends, Minato Namikaze.** The team had split up to better search the village, none of them expected to find anything they where putting on a show while they waited for the bulk of the demon forces to make their way to the village. The demons would be using it as a staging area to move into the Land of Earth and the other smaller nations which bordered the great ninja powers. It was nearing dinner time so they had all gathered in a bar located by the main cross point. It was well over the top with beautiful wood panels and a large stone fireplace.

"I remember the food here." said Kushina as she looked at her husband. "It was overpriced but good, I remember it mostly because it was our first dinner together as husband and wife."

"And now we are here again." Said Minato as everyone was enjoying a drink. "However I would rather have this dinner as a family."

"So would we." admitted Mr. Haruno as he and his wife, along with the two Inuzukas nodded their heads in agreement with the idea. They all just wanted their children back and they knew that their children all their children was somewhere nearby.

"I just want to take my daughter home and start our new lives together." said Mrs. Haruno

"And I want to see my children for the 1st time in years. I missed so much of their lives." added Mr. Inuzuka as his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your sacrifice is what allowed our children to live, remember that." added Tsume Inuzuka as suddenly a phone behind the bar began to ring, all knew what that meant, it was Sasuke Uchiha calling.

Minato walked toward the phone.

"Be outside of the hotel at 2:30 a.m, all of you." said Sasuke's voice over the phone.

"Why?" inquired Minato

"Because I am dying and I can't wait for you to provide proof that people can live through a turn if they are sick." Stated Sasuke as he began to cough, it was a wet cough as if he had blood in his mouth. "So I am in the horrible position of having to trust you."

"Alright." Said Minato "How do you want to do it."

"I will be in the lobby at 2:30 a.m along with one other person." stated Sasuke "If I live through the turn, she will be turned as well and if we are both turned then a third person will come forward and lead you to our hiding place where your children will be hiding. He is to remain human and enjoy himself according to our deal. Is that still in place even if we are turning up the time rate."

"Yes, but why the wait?" inquired Minato

"Cover of darkness and Neji and Tenten are getting married today and everyone will be celebrating and getting drunk." stated Sasuke "It will make it all the easier for you all if a lot of people are drunk, asleep or embracing each other. That would make it all the easier for everyone do you not agree? Also in order for this to work once night falls you are to remain in the hotel do not go outside until the appointed time, that is key we have cameras and if you are seen by them then the whole plan falls apart. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Confirmed Minato

"Very well, be ready at 2:30 a.m to end this." stated Sasuke as the line went dead. With that Minato turned and looked at everyone.

"With luck we will be enjoying breakfast with our children." stated Minato as smiles grew over all their faces, they where so close to getting their families back.

 **Down in the bunker Sakura was getting ready to leave to get ready for the wedding, the plan was to leave Hana and Karin behind to work on finding a cure.** Even a wedding wouldn't stop the work on saving humanity. Sakura had set up multiple experiments that would have to sit overnight to be ready for her to get some real work done in the morning. Ino had already set up her stuff and had taken off, both of them shared a bathroom so this allowed one of them to get ready without being in the other's way.

"Are you sure, you two will be fine taking care of the medical tests and everything else down here?" inquired Sakura as she looked at Hana and Karin, neither of them would be attending the actual wedding and instead they would be working on finding a cure.

"We will be fine, it is mostly monitoring all the experiments you all have already set up." stated Hana "Hell, I wouldn't even have to be here myself. Until we have more cell cultures grow there isn't much more you can do."

"And I have no interest in going, you might as go Hana." offered Karin as Sakura raised an eyebrow at the offer from the woman. "What?"

"Nothing, it is just you offering to let her go is kind of weird." said Sakura as Karin shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun isn't going to the wedding, why would I go then and I would rather be by myself then deal with her trying to talk to me about something that I don't care anything about." Explained Karin "Besides, this way when I want to have a private night alone with Sasuke-kun you all will owe me, that would be three nights off while you all do the work."

"I see." said Hana "It is just growing cell cultures and we can't really advance in our work until the samples are all done. If she is willing to let me go why the hell not?"

"Alright." said Sakura as both she and Hana left the room leaving Karin alone with all the data they had built up on the virus, all the samples and all the lab equipment. Karin waited until the two of them had left before going to the computer which contained all the digital records of their work. In the system was not only all the medical data from the Leaf, but the samples taken from Nysha hospital above them, the information on the sample from the plant and all the blood work on everyone in the bunker both human and demon. She typed in a few commands and started a file cleaning program. However she didn't start it right away, instead she set it on a delay that would start clearing the files out of the computer system starting at midnight. Not only would the files in the computer be deleted but the hard drives would be written over with random code multiple times to scrub everything. It was a program developed by Orochimaru to prevent his work from falling into the hands of people he didn't want knowing his work.

"That is done." Said Karin as she moved next to the backup emergency hard files which where sealed away in scrolls that could be grabbed in a moment. These had copies of all their data and was supposed to be grabbed if the base was breached and they had to pull out in a rush. Karin picked up the scrolls and replaced them with blank scrolls which from the outside looked the same. With all the backup scrolls in her hand she moved to the incinerator and dropped them down into the incinerator located below and to the right of the medical bay. The incinerator was designed to destroy whole bodies within a half an hour. Karin turned her eyes on all the medical equipment and work product spread out over the lab, she would wait to throw them down the incinerator until the wedding started and put that on a delay start as well. "Sakura, Ino, Hana nor anyone else for the matter will be down here once that starts and by the time they realize what has happened it will all be over. Goodbye humanity hello Mrs. Karin Uchiha."

With all that done Karin sat down and waited all the while dreaming of the new life awaiting her as Sasuke's wife and mother to his children. She knew what she was doing doom some of humanity to demon hood and the others to death but all she was thinking about the future before her. She began flipping through the information she had on the different demon types. All the while thinking about what type of demon she would want to be and what she would look like as that demon.

"Maybe a Bai Ze." said Karin as she imagined herself as a red furred demon deer like creature, she also imagined how Sasuke would look as a pure jet black version of that demon. "Or maybe a one of the elemental Kami's, that would be nice too. I could be a sexy fire or water kami and Sasuke-kun could be a bold lightning kami."

"Dreaming about what you will become." said Suigetsu voice from the doorway as Karin looked up at him. He had a yogurt in one of his hands and a spoon in the other.

"What if I am." Stated Karin "We all know what we are doing tonight."

"Actually tomorrow morning." Corrected Suigetsu with a shrug "However I understand your point, and while you and Sasuke enjoy whatever demons you become I will enjoy my last days of humanity on the beach with all the food I can eat, maybe I can also get them to give me a couple of hot women to enjoy myself before I die."

"No one would touch in that way." Countered Karin as Suigetsu shrugged.

"Maybe but remember Sasuke has a thing for snakes and there is a demon snake so maybe you should imagine yourself covered with scales, with no legs and a hissing forked tongue." countered Suigetsu as Karin's eyes narrowed. "However I am not sure what would happen with your strange hair style, would that become a scale pattern or something else."

"Did you come down here to drive me crazy?" inquired Karin

"No, I just edited the computer system so starting at 11 and going until 12 the cameras in the village will record everything and play it back so that those fools in the monitoring office will not get wind of us when we leave through the hidden exit." Said Suigetsu as Karin let out a sigh, the computer core was nearby so he would have to come by here. "Now I am going to go raid all the food they are making for the wedding, might as well enjoy the food."

 **Sakura walked into her room only to hear that the shower was already off. She was about to pop her head into the bathroom to see if she could use it.**

"Bathroom is all yours." said Ino as she went to get ready herself. Sakura checked the time, she actually didn't have much time to get ready so she went to work. She was doing her hair and working on her makeup when she heard a knock coming from Ino's bedroom door. She knew who that was and smiled.

"Well I hope Sai likes what Ino took from that designer store." said Sakura to herself as she finished putting on some eye liner and her ear rings.

Sai stood before a simple door but waiting his heart was racing as if he was going into combat. He knew had been planning to go on a date with Ino before they got word that Neji and Tenten were going to get married that same day. Now they had a clearer reason to get dressed up and enjoy themselves. He had dressed in a black suit, with a white undershirt and a deep purple tie, since he knew Ino loved purple. He knocked on the door wishing he had brought flowers but there wouldn't even be flowers for the bride so he had nothing to give Ino. The door opened and Sai took in the sight before him.

Ino was dressed in a deep purple dress with highlights in silver, the dress wasn't even a full dress but split into two parts. She had a long dress which went down to her high heeled shoes, even her toe nails where painted her favorite color purple. The dress was almost skin tight as it ran up her legs and was semi see through until about shorts level and the it became hard to see through. Around her waste was a wide silver belt which held up the entire bottom part of the dress. At first he thought the silver was shinny just because of the color but then he noticed that around the front it actually had small diamonds in it. The front of the dress had an open midriff and an entire open back aside from a single strap around her breast line and her neck which connected together to hold them together. It was just as skin tight as the bottom if not more. Sai's blood rushed to his face and his manhood as he looked at the goddess in front of him.

"Like what you see?" inquired Ino as with a smile as she moved some of her long blonde hair away from her deep blue eyes. She had done her hair adding a few brads and to her traditional pony tail hair due. She had diamond studded ear rings in her ears and wore a large ring on her pinking finger and a silver bracelet on her forearm.

"Yes." Answered Sai as Ino took the lead and interlaced her arm in his and headed toward the wedding location which happened to be the cafeteria.

 **Sakura had just finished getting ready putting in pair of simple diamond ear rings when a knock at her door caused her to smile.**

"Just in time." Said Sakura to herself as she slipped on her shoes, the high heel shoes where not over the top but it still added a little bit to her height. She was expecting to dance so she didn't wear some of the over the top shoes that she had seen in the shoe store. How someone could walk a few steps without falling over flat was something she didn't understand. She opened the door expecting to find Naruto standing there instead she found Meiko standing there in a simple dress of her own. It was a orange/red dress with a open back that went from the back of her neck to her the bottom of her shoulder blades. A golden band ran from the front of the sleeveless dress around her neck. It was simple but yet elegant.

"Meiko?" inquired Sakura surprised.

"I know you where expecting my brother." said Meiko "However he needs your help getting ready."

"I guess I know what it is." Said Sakura with a sigh but a slight laugh at the same time as she walked over to a table and grabbed a purse. "Why don't you head up to the cafeteria, Naruto-kun and I will up shortly."

"Alright." said Meiko as she looked at Sakura for a moment. "Hopefully my brother doesn't pass out when he sees you."

"That is part of the point." laughed Sakura

"Do I need to sleep in your room tonight so you can…have fun with my brother." chuckled Meiko

"I don't think that would be very useful, I wouldn't be surprised if Ino brings Sai back here." added Sakura, she knew how much her best friend loved her newest teammate. "If we do sleep together, we will do so here, you can enjoy sleeping in your bed tonight."

"Thanks." said Meiko as she moved off toward the wedding ceremony.

Sakura closed her door and walked across the common room to where Naruto's room was, she didn't even knock she just walked into the room. Naruto had his back to the door, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it. The jacket was currently off and hanging on a nearby hanger, his hands where not visible.

"Let me guess a tie?" inquired Sakura as Naruto turned around, his head was down and his hands was messing with a bright orange tie.

"Whoever invited this damn thing is worse then…." Started Naruto as he finally looked up and instantly stopped talking as he took in his girlfriend. She wore a bright red strapless dress with highlights in silver. The dress was form fitting and ran all the way down to her ankles, a deep cut in the dress went up to just above her knees. Naruto could see she had put on a thin red fishnet stockings on her legs. The front of the dress had silver white edging around the top of her breast line and in the center cleavage the highlight shot down into a diamond shape cut out surrounded by silver, out of that center cut came four cutouts also highlighted in silver two on each side which ran around her midriff. A large diamond necklace rested around her neck, which was highlighted in something strange a fox. A bracelet also graced her arm and ear rings in each of her ears.

"How come, we women work so hard to look good for you men but yet you can't even figure out how to do a tie." stated Sakura as she put her red bag down and walked over and took Naruto's tie in her red finger nailed hand. She quickly took the orange tie, and began to work it gracefully in her hands. Within a couple of moments the tie was perfect.

"You look…stunning." answered Naruto in between breaths as his hands moved around Sakura's sides however when Sakura felt one of his hands move toward the hidden zipper on one side she forced the tie a little bit too tight.

"Naruto-kun, you can take this dress off me tonight but not until then ok." explained Sakura with a playful smile and a wink. "Now put on your jacket we have a wedding to go too."

Naruto put on his jacket and offered Sakura his hand, she took it and together they headed toward the wedding ceremonial.

 **It was as simple as anyone could have asked in such short of time, the cafeteria where they would eat their meals was where they would have the wedding ceremony along with what passed for a wedding reception.** The chairs that normally sat at each of the long tables had been lined up into two groups with a walking path in between. The tables themselves had been pushed to the side but not too far since they would be eating off them.

"Seams like this was all kind of a rush job." said Karui as she sat beside Kiba, with a bottle of beer in her hands. Like everyone else she had dressed up as best she could, with cloths taken from some of the higher end stores they had raided when they first arrived in the city. For her it was a simple black dress with highlighted white.

"Lee was their friend, he was my friend too, I guess it is just a sign to them that life is short." Answered Kiba as Karui nodded her head. Kiba still wore something very similar to his normal cloths however the new fur lined jacket was of a quality and name brand he could have never afforded.

"I can't argue with that, hell I saw too people on their death beds from the red flu get married so that they could be married in the next world." answered Karui

"I have heard the same sort of stories." added Shino as he moved in behind them, to the slight discomfort of Karui, who wasn't a fan of bugs. "Still this will be good to see and I do think that while the ceremony itself may be rushed that the two of them are good for each other."

"I can't argue with you there." answered Kiba as he looked around the room, aside from the Temari who was in some cleaned day cloths everyone had dressed up in one way or another. Everything had been taken from the shops above them not that anyone would care, demons where turning people into demons and that was on top of millions dying from the red flu. No one carried about stealing cloths or other items.

There was no music to mark the start of the ceremony, there was no best men or any other groomsmen there was instead just a empty chair beside Neji to stand in for Lee. Neji for himself looked highly professional, with the traditional back robes with white undershirt. The back of the robes even had the traditional yin yang symbol of the Hyuga clan. Something quickly sewn on by Kurenai before the ceremony started. Standing beside him was Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan was the highest ranking member of the Leaf in the bunker could officially make wedding licenses. There wasn't anyone who could officially make it religious in nature, but that didn't really matter to each of them at the moment.

There was music of sort to mark the official start but it wasn't much of anything, it was just some sound of nature CD that Fuu had brought down into the bunker to help her sleep. It did have a sound track with sing birds on it, so the sound of multiple song birds began to bounce off the concrete walls of the bunker.

All eyes turned and looked toward the hallway door, as Tenten turned the corner. Even Naruto who was sitting beside the woman he loves and who was dressed in a way that took his breath away couldn't help but admit that Tenten looked breathtaking. She wore semi traditional wedding kimono in deep bold green with golden vines and flowers running across the fabric. Strings of golden fabric wrapped around her midsection. The top of the kimono was tight that went up to a band at her neck, however there was a cut out to show some cleavage, just enough to be sexy yet tasteful. She also had a simple golden necklace, ear rings and a golden bracelet on her right hand.

Standing at her side dressed in a perfectly clean jonin uniform was Guy. He was acting as Tenten's father in this case and was giving away one of his student's hand in marriage to another one of his students. Everyone was smiling as Guy handed Tenten away, for her part Tenten smile light up the room. Even somber Neji was smiling as they both turned to Shikaku Nara.

"Neji, Tenten." started Shikaku as Tenten and Neji had eyes for each other not on anyone else in the room. "You two prove that even in the darkest hours of life with so much pain and death surrounding us all that love and light can be found. If that is not a testament to the human spirit nothing else I can think of can. You two have been friends for a long time, then that bond grew into something more, it turned into love. You two have been through a lot, both ups and downs, you went to school together, you went on missions on battlefields across the ninja world together and now you two will journey together on the mission of life. Now it is my great pleasure to bond the two of you together as husband and wife."

Shikaku took a deep breath, he was no priest so he didn't have religious rows.

"Neji do you have anything you would like to say to Tenten?" inquired Shikaku

"Tenten-chan, this isn't the situation I am sure either of us have dreamed about when it came to our wedding." Said Neji as Naruto's eyes scanned the concrete walls and folding chairs. One of the forlanis tub lights was flickering behind the happy couple. "However none of that matters what matters is that we are together and whatever we shall face in the future we will face it together."

Neji nodded to Shikaku, who turned to Tenten who had tears on her face and a smile that lit up the bare room around them.

"Tenten do you have anything you would like to say to Neji." Inquired Shikaku as Tenten took a deep breath and said something so simple but to the point.

"Neji-kun, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Said Tenten with a smile and love in her voice.

"Alright, then it is with great pleasure that I name you husband and wife." said Shikaku as Tenten and Neji kissed right in front of him. While everyone was focused on the kiss he signed the form that would make the marriage official.

 **While everyone in the bunker was clapping and happy for the new couple the ship carrying Konahmaru and the other ninjas from the Mist made the turn down the narrow and hidden channel which lead deeper into the swamp.** The channel would make multiple twists and turns before leading them back to the tiny fishing village which was their base of operation. None of them new that under the haul of their ship a water kami had followed them in. Other water demons had followed them in and was in position to guild the attack force on the ships just over the horizon. The demons now knew where they were and they would be coming for the group of humans which had attack their home island.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter, it is the calm before the storm. Now the storm is here and it is time to have some fun. Until next time, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 A Night to Remember Part 2**

The simple food and overall barren surroundings couldn't keep the smile from Tenten, now Mrs. Hyuga's face as she and her now husband Neji enjoyed a first little dance while the last of the food was getting ready. The music they danced too also came from a CD and a portable CD player, there was no live band here but none of that mattered, only each other really mattered.

Tenten smiled as she placed her head on Neji's shoulder as the song that they were dancing too came to an end. With that done they headed toward the main table which was highlighted by a large table cover. Since the wedding was so smaller all the tables where set up in a box formation with an open dance floor in the center of the room. Even the dance floor was nothing but bare concrete but it was all they had. Neji lead his wife around the table as their food was brought to them, there wasn't any true severs who would bring everyone's meal but a couple of shadow clones provided by Naruto did the job for the bride and groom.

The meal was simple with the highlight being smoked chicken and pork done by Kiba, the rest of the meal was a rice or potatoes with a selection of fruits or vegetables. Even the cake was box mix with factory made icing, it did however have a statue of a bride and groom on it.

"She looks so happy." Said Sakura to Naruto as they waited for their turn to go get food.

"This is what makes us human." added Ino beside her, the five of them shared one of the 4 tables. Sai sat at the end beside Ino while sat in the middle beside Naruto with Meiko at the end. The other tables each had five people sitting there aside from the bride and groom's table which had only Neji and Tenten plus Guy and since she was head of the human Hyuga clan Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi seemed to be the only person currently in the room not showing any sign of fun. While everyone else had dressed up, with the expectation of Temari who had nothing fancier then her ninja gear she wore her ninja gear as well.

"Maybe we should have let Hanabi, take guard duty Anko or Iruka would have been a lot more fun then she is." Said Naruto

"She is head of the Hyuga clan it is her duty to be here." Answered Sakura with a sigh. "But yes, she is a drag on what should be a happy moment. Maybe if she got drunk she will relax more."

"I don't think so." countered Meiko "She seems like a very stuck up person to me."

"You may be right but still let's enjoy ourselves." said Naruto before looking at his sister. "I don't know did mom and dad let you drink?"

"No, well not officially anyhow I have tried it one or two times." Admitted Meiko

"Well if you want to drink some, I will not tell just don't overdo it." Said Naruto to his little sister with a laughing grin.

"Well let's go get our food." Said Sakura as they stood up and headed toward a table which was pressed against the wall where all their food and drink options where lied out. Naruto for himself took a heavy amount of chicken with a lighter amount of fruits and vegetables while Meiko took after her brother only taking beef instead chicken. Sakura also took chicken but mixed it with a salad, Ino did the same while Sai went for a more balanced meal with beef. With that done they went back to their seats to enjoy their meal.

 **Far away from the bunker the demons where preparing to carry out their attack on the humans hiding in the swamps.** They had tracked them down to this location, they knew these where the humans which had slaughtered so many of their civilians in an attack on their home village. Now they wanted revenge even so they had to carry out scouting missions on their target. Demons capable of breathing underwater like water kami's and water rhyuus where sent in first and due to breathing underwater could scout out the camp and the general numbers of enemy before them. They saw the mud and wood huts that the locals used and the old ship which was being used as the base for the small ninja force. All this information was broadcast back to the demon force on larger ships which under the cover of darkness had moved almost right up to the edge of the swamp.

On board the main ship Dan stood in his full Bai Ze form, his silver antlers shinning in the pale moon light as in the water a water Rhyuu listened to the messages coming in from the scouts.

"Looks like we have around 75 people, the bulk of them are ninjas from the Mist with a handful of civilians of all ages." Stated the Rhyuu "They are in a couple of small buildings with a handful of small flat bottom boats used for fishing tied up alongside."

"Do we have any confirmed ninjas of high importance?" inquired Dan

"We have the former Mizukage Mei Terumi but other than that none have been spotted." Stated the water Rhyuu "Sir, does that really matter these are the monsters who massacred our people, aren't we going to return the favor?"

"We will punish them for sure and we will kill any ninja who stands against us." Said Dan as he thought about it. "Mei Terumi would be a major help in stabilizing the Mist, so if we take her we take her but we will spare the civilians."

"Sir?" inquired the Rhyuu

"The civilians didn't play a role in the attack so spare them." explained Dan "The ninjas don't deserve our pity, however a we do have a large amount of our force are former humans from the Mist. They may have family members among them, so we should attempt to capture but if not no matter. If possible, I want the Leaf ninja Konohamaru captured, I will deal with him personally."

"Understood." Said the Rhyuu as he sent the message. Dan quickly spread the orders to the rest of the demon force as they began their assault, demons capable of flight moved up into the sky while those who didn't used their chakra to stand on top of the water. Some of the attack force was former ninjas themselves, some from the Leaf but the bulk of them where actually former humans from the land of mist. They were hunting their former brothers and sisters in arms and they had the massive advantage they had the humans outnumbered, they had better equipment and most of all the element of surprise.

It began with a pair of guards standing by the water's edge watching for any signs of boats heading down the channel which linked the inland village with the sea. The two of them never saw it coming as two water kami's shot out of the murky water. One of the guard's life ended with a darkened blade going through his eye and into his brain. The other one wasn't given a quick death, instead he was pulled into the water where he was held down, bubbles coming out of his mouth as he struggled to get free all the while the water kami looking him straight in the eye. Within moments it was over and the demons advanced.

 **Back in the bunker the last table was getting their food, the last table of six was getting their food.**

"This is really good meat, Kiba." noted Karui as she took a bite of the beef, she sat beside him with Shino on the other side by Shikamaru and Temari. On the other side of Karui sat the only other none Leaf ninja at the table, minus Meiko who would have been a Leaf ninja if she had been born in the village Fuu.

"Thanks, it was kind of a rush job or else I would have done brisket but chicken cooks fast and this is just pulled pork." Said Kiba as he looked past Karui and saw Fuu not even touching any of the meat he had spent hours cooking while the rest of the people where setting everything up. Instead Fuu was making a giant salad with not a drop of any meat at all. "What don't like meat?"

Fuu lifted her head up from her salad, she chewed for a moment before turning at him with a smile.

"I don't want your meat that is for sure." laughed Fuu as Kiba blinked, it was Karui who got it first and broke out laughing.

"Basically, she doesn't want your meat Kiba." Said Karui "She doesn't want to sleep with you."

"I get it." said Kiba with a roll of the eyes. "Not really that good of a joke, meat meaning well you know."

"Oh, I know." said Karui as she did a playful look between Kiba's legs.

"Looks like someone wants your meat." added Fuu as she laughed and it was Kiba's and Karui turn to both glare at her. To his right even quiet Shino was chuckling a bit at the comment from Fuu, this got Kiba to turn on his with accusing in his eyes.

"Life is too short my friend." explained Shino as Neji and Tenten to the dance floor once again for an official first dance. "Look where we are, we are in an underground base below an abounded city. The demons are marching across the world right behind the plague they started turning humans into their kind. We do not know what tomorrow will bring and yet we have come together to celebrate the union of two of our friends."

Shino turned his head slightly toward another table where Ino and Sai where in quiet conversion, beside them Naruto and Sakura where having a conversion as well however in their case Meiko would interrupt them from time to time. Then Shino turned toward the couple beside him where Shikamaru and Temari where eating quietly and talking of all things the history of the demons however on the table one of their hands where touching each other.

"In these dark days, it is good to know you are not facing the darkness alone." defended Shino as he went quiet again. For a moment neither Kiba nor Karui spoke up.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard him talk." Admitted Karui as their attention was pulled back to the dance taking place on the floor. Tenten had her head resting on Neji's shoulder with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. For his part Neji had his nose in Tenten's hair likely enjoying her scent while one hand rested on the small of her back pressing her close to him as they moved graceful across the floor. Behind them Kiba could just make out Guy at the main table with tears of joy running down his face, all the while Hanabi looked as if she was wearing a theatrical mask she had no emotion at all. As the song came to an end the newly married couple shared a kiss before Tenten moved and pulled Guy onto the floor. Since Tenten's own father had died in the flu, the honor of the father daughter or in this case Student sensei dance went to Guy. Guy's tears where more visible then Tenten's as they danced around the floor while Neji stood off at a distance with a smile on his face. When that dance was done, Guy guided Tenten over to Neji and after embracing him in a bear hug handed the bride back to the groom.

"To the happy couple?" inquired Karui as she lifted her glass of liquor up.

"To the happy couple, may they stay happy." said Kiba as the two of them touched glasses.

"And human." Added Karui as they both drank.

 **Everything seemed normal for Konohamaru as he sat in the tinny hut which he and Moegi had shared ever so briefly until that fateful mission.** The hut was just wide enough for him to lie down if he wanted and covered with a roof made of a mix of logs and natural plant fibers holding it together. At least it was semi dry unlike everything else around her. He had his back to the wall when he heard it, the snap of a twig outside his hut. He instantly grabbed the kunai beside him and moved toward the door. Only he never got a chance to get move as a hand shot through the thin wood of the hut and grabbed him. It was a hand covered with thick green and brown scales with black curved claws instead of fingers.

"DEMONS!" yelled Konohamaru with all the air in his lungs and he brought the kunai down on the scaling skin of his attacker. The blade cut into the hand which had grabbed his leg and for a moment he was free and he ran out the door the blood covered kunai in hand only to see that he was surrounded by multiple different demons. "Fuck."

"Now…little boy what would your parents say about you talking like that, maybe they would wash your mouth with soap." laughed one of the demons, it looked like a horrible monster with an impossibly thin body and rows of sharp teeth in it's mouth.

"You killed them and took everything from me!" yelled Konohamaru as the sound of battle elsewhere within the camp reached his ear. "For Humanity!"

With that he lunged at the demon, who was caught unaware as Konohamaru smashed into him with all the weight his young body had, both of them fell to the mud which made up most of the ground here. Before the demon could do anything Konohamaru began to stab him like a mad man, spraying his blood everywhere showering him in the blood of his enemy. His blood sprayed all over Konohamaru as the other demons moved into the fight, Konohamaru wheeled on them with madness burning behind his eyes. He knew he was trapped, he knew he was surrounded, he knew that he wasn't going to make it out of here at least as a human and he couldn't be happier.

"I will take you all with me!" yelled Konohamaru as he charged toward the largest demon he saw, a giant bull like demon who's bull horns brushed the lower branches of the tree. This time Konohamaru threw his kunai before he got to the demon who blocked it with his own one-handed battle ax. While the demon blocked the attack Konohamaru pull a second kunia this one with a paper bomb on it, he didn't tackle the demon instead he slid between the demon's legs with the mud helping him slide. As he did he stabbed the kunia into the demon's leg and armed the paper bomb. Moments after Konohamaru was out of range the bomb blew up taking the demon, at least the lower half of him with it.

Konohamaru stood up and enjoyed his work for a moment, the blood of the first demon still ran down his mud-covered body and the second was now dead as well, the top half of his body stuck upside down in a nearby tree his lower half blown off.

"Who is nex…" started Konohamaru but he never got a chance as he felt something hard hit him straight in the back. He could tell instantly that it wasn't a sword or any cutting tool it was a flat pain and the worst part was he heard his back snap at impact. He lost all feeling in his legs and the rest of his body below the small of his back. He fell over face first into the deep black mud.

"Turn him over." Said a voice over him as Konohamaru was flipped over and he looked up at a demon, with brown and green scales with a pair of wings on his back. In his hands he held a massive two handed sword.

"Why didn't you cut him in half?" asked a nearby demon that Konohamaru couldn't see "Why hit him with the flat of your sword?"

"Didn't you hear his back snap? He isn't going anywhere besides I think this is the Leaf ninja who the commander wants." Explained the dragon like demon over him. "The one who attempted to kill the human which saved some of our people, Meogi I think that was her name."

"Meogi, is dead." Whispered Konohamaru weakly.

"See, I told you this is the one." said the dragon demon with a smirk on his scale covered face before turning his attention back to Konohamaru. "No, she is alive and one of us now, thanks to her we were able to track you down and put an end to you all."

 **The music was crisp and clear coming out of the top of the line portable music player taken from one of the stores above their heads.** Even so the music was coming out of two rather small speakers and it would never live up to the either professional set up music system or more common in clan marriages live music. Either way the young man in women which had paired up on the concrete floor set aside for a dance floor didn't seem to care.

"Kind of beautiful." said Iruka as the older generation sat back and watched the younger generation have their fun. His eyes fell on Naruto who was dancing with Sakura, a smile crossed his lips as Sakura buried her head in the crock of his neck and he placed his head in her hair. For a second everything was picture perfect then Naruto stepped on one of Sakura's toes and the moment was broken.

"Seems like Naruto can't dance that well." stated Guy with a slight laugh as Naruto and Sakura went back to dancing as best they could, Sakura taking the lead and teaching Naruto some of the basics as they went. "Well I can't say I was any better when I went dancing with a woman the first time at the Spring fair when I was 14."

"Well Naruto could never go to them." countered Iruka with sadness in his voice, he had come down to get some food for Anko and himself. "Too much of a risk of the villagers attack him because he was a demon."

"And now most of those villagers are either dead or demons themselves." Said Shikaku as he sat with his wife Yoshino Nara, they would take the floor in a little while but for the moment they let the younger generation dance.

"Sakura seams to take the fact he can't dance in strive." countered Yoshino even though her eyes were on her son and the blonde hair ninja from the Sand, Temari. "These are dark days and truth be told part of me thinks we would be better off focusing only on a cure and not having these moments…

"But without these moments, what is the point of life." added Inoichi Yamamaka as he kept an eye somewhat on his daughter who was dancing with Sai. On some levels he didn't like Sai, but that was a father not liking any boy dating his daughter on the other hand he did like how loyal Sai seemed to be. Either way he would trust his daughter's judgement until he got more information about the young man who was currently holding his daughter in his arms as they moved across the dance floor.

"Besides." Said Hana Inuzuka who was enjoying a drink herself, she was in a strange position none of those here where of an age with her. Everyone was either a couple years younger than she was or a couple years older. "We are growing more cell cultures it will be a few hours until they are ready."

"I see." said Kurenai as she held her daughter close to her. "I admit it is moments like these that give me hope for the future."

"We all lost so much it is nice to see some good come out of it." Said Hana as she noticed that her little brother while not dancing was offer close to that dark skinned red head from the land of Lightning, Karui. She smiled a bit as the two of them had a small little fight only to end up even closer together as they both enjoyed their drinks.

 **Konohamaru couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel anything below his waste and at the moment he was thankful for that as he was being dragged by two demons through the mud toward the main area of the village.** He could hear the sounds of screaming and he could hear the sound of battle but as he got closer to the center of the village he heard the sound of people crying and less of battle.

"Sir, we have the ninja you wanted." Said the demon on his right arm.

"Yes, we kind of took away his ability to walk or stand." added the demon on his left arm.

"No matter." Said a male voice as Kohomaru lifted his head up to see a deer like demon with large antlers and silver like fur. "My name is Dan, do you know I was once a ninja of the Leaf as well."

"So they turned you? Traitor." spat Konohamaru

"Not at all, I was under cover I was born in the village you destroyed and you murdered some of my friends and family when your slaughtered innocent people." countered Dan

"They are demons, they are not innocent." countered Konohamaru "You unleashed the virus, you destroyed humanity."

"Yes, we did." confirmed Dan with some sadness. "It was the only way to save our kind, it was either that or die out ourselves. We couldn't allow that to happen so we took the only path open to us, it was you humans which started this generations ago when you massacred our people in the ancient past."

"You will never get away with it, we will kill you." said Konohamaru

"I know I will die for this, I and my fellow council members already knew this but the pure demons who lived through the attack on the island will blend with the turned humans until in time no one will know who was pure and who was turned." explained Dan "And in less time than you think people will fully embrace their new lives as demons, as they rebuild their lives, find love and have children in their new demon form they will embrace it. We have seen it before and now we will see it on a large scale, it is hard to hate being a demon when everyone you love is a demon. In a generation or two this will be the new normal and in time humanity may not be more than a legend like you once considered us to be."

"This will never be normal, I will fight you forever." said Konohamaru "I am not afraid to die."

"Oh, I am not going to kill you." said Dan before turning away and looking to his right and left. "I am not going to kill any of you?"

With a lot of pain Konohamaru turned his head and looked to his right to see all the civilians who had called this place home and had gave them protection. To his left was maybe a dozen living ninjas from the land of water, all of them where restrained in some way. Among them looking half dead with her right side badly burned was the Mizukage herself Mei Terumi.

"I will sentence you all to the thing you really do fear, I sentence you to live as a demon." explained Dan as Konohamaru struggled to get away, he managed to slip free only to fall face first into the mud. Dan ignored him as he was lifted off the ground again. "To the civilians you had nothing to do with the mass murder you will be given your freedom after the turn and take you to the main land where you will be given an operating to make new lives and integrate into the new society."

"But our home is here." Protested an old woman, she seemed more upset about leaving her home then giving up her humanity.

"I am sorry but we did too much damage to this place in our attack. You wouldn't live here for long." explained Dan

"Probably." admitted the old woman as she looked at what remained. "Can we have some time to gather family heirlooms and whatever is left of our lives?"

"Of course." said Dan

"Thank you." said another woman from the fishing village as Dan smiled.

"Now as for the ninjas who took part in the attack, let's see how you enjoy life as a demon. Maybe after a few years imprisoned and getting to understand the nature of your crimes you will enjoy what you have become." explained Dan

"Never!" cried Konohamaru

"You will last so you." Said the demon holding Konohamaru by the arm as another demon behind Dan performed a summon. In a puff of white smoke, a large planet creature appeared.

"You should hope that the holy plant can repair your legs or else you will be dragging your feet forever." Said the demon holding the other arm as Konohamaru fought to get free as they dragged him toward the waiting plant. There was no escape as Konohamaru looked up in fear as the plant opened its mouth to show the long needle like teeth, then with a snap it came down to steal his humanity away from him.

 **Meiko Namikaze wasn't dancing, she didn't really have a dance partner so instead she watched.** Sakura and her brother Naruto had taken a few turns dancing with her to make sure she was included but for the most part they danced with each had kept herself entertained by using a camera taken from one of the stores above to become the unofficial wedding photographer. She was snapping photos left and right as she worked the camera to get as many photos of everyone she could. She was focused mostly on the bride and groom but there would be a lot of shots of her brother and Sakura along with the others. She had even captured the moment when Kiba and Karui had taken to the dance floor together. Getting a little tired she returned to her seat and began to drink some iced tea when she noticed that Hanabi Hyuuga, the only person in the bunker of age with her was sitting there with her hands crossed over her chest.

With a resigned shrug the young Namikaze walked over to the young Hyuuga and sat down beside her without saying a word. Hanabi raised an eyebrow at the move but didn't say anything instead went back to glaring at the scene before her.

"Nice wedding isn't it." stated Meiko

"No it wasn't." countered Hanabi "It was an insult to everything the Hyuuga clan holds important and if you demons had never come it would never had happened."

"From what I heard, the two of them where dating before this started." countered Meiko slightly confused at the statement.

"They were but that was because some on the clan council wanted to buy out Tenten's parents weapon shop and decided that the best way to do that was to get Tenten into the clan. Her parent's shop was the best in the Leaf and adding it to clan holdings was seen as a major boost to the clan." Admitted Hanabi "My father was against that and so am I. It destroys the natural social order of society, that is what you demons destroyed."

"Social order of society?" Inquired Meiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, there are proper levels and one should stay in those levels." explained Hanabi as she crossed her arms. "Your brother and you are Namikaze's that is a middle level clan with arguable a lot of power given the 4th Hokage but he was a rare case. A middle level clan member should marry and be with another middle level clan member like a Haruno for example. Having your brother date or marry Sakura is fine, both clans are equal on the social standing, both are middle level clans and therefor on the same social order. The Hyuuga clan is among the highest clans in any part of the world and Tenten doesn't even have a clan name, she is on the lowest levels to raise her to a Hyuuga is an insult to everything even if would bring wealth to the clan."

"But they love each other, they seem good for each other." countered Meiko as she began to get a sense of how this young woman her own age saw the world and didn't like it. "You don't care about love do you? You don't even care about being human or demon? You only care about the social position of your clan."

"For the most part, with so much death and destruction caused by you demons and the flu the whole social structure is forever changed." Countered Hanabi "Look at the dresses the women are wearing, the suits the men have on. None of that really belongs to them but in this world no one cares now. A whole new society is going to be built and that is at the cost of the old one."

"Well you are a self-centered bitch." countered Meiko as she stood up. "I came over hoping to be nice and talk to someone who looking lonely, I am sorry I came."

"So am I, now get away from me Demon." hissed Hanabi "Once the Bride and Groom level my traditional duty in the wedding is over and I can leave."

As Meiko headed back to her seat the clock strike midnight and the last dance for the bride and groom began. It was a beautiful moment as the dance floor cleared and Tenten and Neji had it all to themselves again. Then when the music stopped Neji lifted Tenten into his arms and carried her out the door toward their room.

"So what happens now?" inquired Meiko as she walked up to her brother and Sakura, both of them smelled of liquor/beer but that was the true for everyone as far as she could tell. She saw Kiba and Karui both of whom seamed a lot more drunk then her brother and Sakura head out the door, Karui pulling Kiba along with a large bottle of whisky in her hands. Ino and Sai where still on the dance floor enjoying a private slow dance, while Shikamaru and Temari where sitting very close together talking and sharing one of the deserts together.

"I think most of us will party for a little bit longer or head to our beds." explained Naruto with a slight smirk.

"Alright, I am going to go to bed myself." said Meiko "Have fun with Sakura."

"I will have fun with him." teased Sakura as she kissed Naruto before the two of them headed out the door.

 **The sound of music was fading as the wedding began to break apart just after one in the morning as people began to head back to their rooms.** Neji and Tenten were heading back to their room to enjoy their wedding night but the two of them where not alone to have some more mature fun. The moment the door closed to Sakura's room she turned around and moved backwards toward the bed beckoning Naruto world her hand. Naruto followed at once as she stopped at the edge of the bed allowing him to come in close. She pulled him closer as a full make out session began that would lead to so much more.

"Nar..uto..kun." moaned Sakura in between breaths as she lied on her back while Naruto gently undid the dress she was wearing. His was busy planting kisses down her neck and toward her breasts while one of his hands was pulling on the zipper holding her strapless top on. He was pulling on the zipper when suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her his head snapping toward the floor below her bed.

" _What the fuck."_ Cursed Inner Sakura as she looked in the same direction, then she heard it too. It was an influx of air running through the ventilation system followed by a slight cracking sound. _"Ah…just the incinerator turning on. He has demon hearing he can hear that a lot more then I can, maybe some music will help."_

"Naruto-kun." purred Sakura as she moved one of her hands to the side of Naruto's cheeks brushing the whisker marks which graced them. She gently pulled Naruto's head away from the sound of the incinerator being turned on back to her. "It is just the incinerator we use it to destroy medical waste. The incinerator backs up to the room below mine."

"Ah…I hadn't heard it before." answered Naruto with a smile as he moved up a bit and kissed her on the lips before the two of them fell backwards onto the bed. Sakura's body was screaming in joy and pleasure knowing of what was coming soon ran through the basic side off her mind. However instead of joining her inner self in Naruto's embrace part of her mind couldn't enjoy herself something wasn't right. Naruto was had almost finished her top and she was finishing undoing his belt and pants when it hit her.

"Wait…Naruto-kun stop!" ordered Sakura and to his credit Naruto did stop but with a look of disappointment and confusion in his blue eyes.

"What is it?" inquired Naruto as he checked his wallet and the slightly open nightstand where a condom box was visible, "We have condoms so we are good there."

"No…it isn't that, it is just the incinerator." Said Sakura as Naruto blinked.

"So you said that sound was the incinerator and we should ignore it." countered Naruto

"Yes, but we already destroyed all our used samples last night there is nothing to be burned so it shouldn't be on." Explained Sakura as she jumped off Naruto and hurried to get her top back on, the hair on the back of her neck raised. "Something is wrong."

"Are you sure?" inquired Naruto with concern in his voice as well.

"I am." confirmed Sakura her green eyes blazing with fear and concern as she wondered what it could be. With romance and sex almost totally forgotten Sakura was first out the door, she didn't even waste time with shoes instead running down the hall as best she could in her dress with fish net stockings on her feet. Naruto was behind her, he had taken the time to slip his shoes back on but his tie was forgotten back in Sakura's room. Sakura arrived at the door to the medical research area first.

"Please God let it be that someone just forgot to turn off the timer for the stupid thing." Said Sakura out load to herself as she pushed open the door to the lab to find strangely intact. Nothing really looked out of place all the machines where still in their spots but then she noticed that none of the paper work was visible and the cell cultures where gone.

"No…please God no." said Sakura as she moved toward where the cell cultures where suppose to be only to find them gone. Seconds after confirming they were gone she shut off the incinerator and looked around the room. The paper work was gone as well, all of it. Then she tried to turn on one of the machines, it didn't turn on. She tried a second one, it too failed to turn on. She opened up the cover to one of them only to find all the hardware inside had been ripped out. She went to a wall mounted computer, one that was hardwired into the base and tried to pull up the medical reports, any medical reports. They too were gone. She ran her hands through her hair and with wide eyes she turned toward the incinerator, knowing where all of it had gone.

"Damn, that snake and his wore." cursed Sakura as she knew deep down who had done this. Who had taken the time to purge all the records, destroyed all the cell cultures and machines but still make the place look the same to someone who was just sticking his or her head in.

"How bad?" inquired Naruto

"We lost it all, everything is gone." answered Sakura with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice. "It had to be Karin, Sasuke that fucking son of a bitch is only thinking about himself. They are going to turn himself over to the demons, to save himself from the flu and betray us all. All of Humanity, he would doom all of humanity to save his own worthless skin. That fucking son of a bitch."

Before Sakura could say anymore she heard Naruto talking to himself, she turned to see him talking into a wall mounted phone. He hung up and looked at her.

"They haven't tried the door and last time the people in the guard post saw them Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin where going into the room Sasuke and Karin share." Stated Naruto

"That bitch." cursed Sakura her blood boiling "Karin said that Orochimaru kept a second hidden escape tunnel, it must be in there. They have already escaped, which means."

Before Sakura could finish the bases, alarms began going off as the people on guard duty alerted every one of the coming threat it wasn't here yet but it would be soon.

"We are out of time, they will be coming for us." Said Naruto with a haunted look in his blue eyes. "The question now is how long do we have and what options do we have on top of that?"

 **It was just past 2:30 in the morning and just like they had told they had gathered in the lobby of the hotel which they were using as their base of operation in the area.** All of them where in sitting in the multiple chairs which had once been used by the hotel guests while they waited or lounged around with drinks in their hands. The entire room was slightly a glow, the light sources came in the form of a large battery powered camping lamps which casts light in long shadows around the room. The other source came from Rin herself, as a fire Kami she was living fire and slightly glowing.

"Take your bets is this just a waste of time?" inquired Kane Inuzuka as he sat at in a lounge chair as best he could consider it wasn't designed to sit an Inugami which was slightly larger than a normal human and with a tail. With no place for his tail to go it wrapped around his body to one side, it was how his wife had to sit as well, while others had it worse like Mr. Haruno which couldn't really sit well considering the massive size of a Ushi-oni. Only Kakashi and Rin sat with ease in the chairs. Kane for his part was enjoying himself slightly with a fine cigar in his muzzle mouth and a glass full of fine liquor in his clawed hand.

"If it gets our kids back, it is not a waste." countered Kushina as she sat beside her husband with one of the camp lights sitting on the coffee table in front of them. The light caused casts long shadows around the room.

"It isn't a waste." said Minato as he turned his gaze toward the entrees of the hotel, a moment after he had head it so did his wife. Both stood up and looked toward the door as two figures moved toward the light. One was slightly taller than the other but was being held up by the smaller figure.

"I'll be damned." exclaimed Kane as all the demons stood up as the two figures came into the light. One was a man, a young man dressed mostly in black with jet black hair and dark eyes. He looked as if he had been through hell and what was worse was that he was clearly in a level 3 infection. His face was covered with large blood-filled boils and his skin was a bright red from blisters. Blood stains where clearly visible on his chin and the front of his shirt.

"Sasuke, long time no see." greeted Kakashi coldly as he looked at his former student.

The woman holding him up was of an age but had bright red hair which was straight on one side and wild on the other side. She wore a lilac shade top with long pants with rimmed glasses around those bright red eyes.

"This is how it will go down." stated Sasuke in a strong term of voice which shouldn't have been able to come out of a person who looked that weak. "We all go together to the plant, there I will be turned. If I survive Karin here will know at once and she will be turned. Once both of us are turned then a third member of our team who is watching us right now will come out and tell you where you can find your children and everyone else. Is it agreed?"

"Agreed." said Minato

"Then let us go." said Sasuke as with Karin's help they headed out the door into the cool night. The strange party of eight demons and two humans moved down the road until they reached the block U shaped building which contained the Furutsubaki-no-rei plant which would take Sasuke's humanity away from him. The long snake like neck of the plant uncoiled itself from it's hiding spot as it sensed humans nearby.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." said Karin as she kissed him one last time. The kiss tasted horrible with the mixture of blood, plus and death on his lips and just like he always did Sasuke didn't return the kiss. Instead he allowed her to hold the kiss as long as she wanted and to be as passionate as she wanted. From the outside, it was clear while she loved him, he would have cared more about the weather then the woman pressing her body against his. Finally, she pulled away with tears in her eyes as Sasuke summoned the last strength he had and moved toward the plant. He only had to take a few unbalanced steps until he heard it snap forward. Sasuke stood still as the mouth came down on him with a snap.

He felt sharp needle like teeth of the plant sunk deep into his flesh, Sasuke didn't fight it as he was lifted off the ground and began his journey face first into the large stomach like organ of plant. It was full of a liquid which smelled horrible and tasted even worse. As he felt his boil covered skin fall away from his body and his internal organ shift inside him, Sasuke smiled even as the flesh around his lips fell away. The pain, the constant unending pain from his boils was gone.

 **On the outside Karin's eyes were locked on the swirling mass of liquid where Sasuke was turning. She had so much focus on the mass that she didn't even notice that all the other demon's eyes were on her, they were watching her almost as carefully as she was watching the swirling mass.** Using her sensory type skills, she could sense Sasuke's chakra inside the plant, however it was changing and for a moment she was having trouble telling the difference between the plant and Sasuke. Finally, she could sense two different chakra sources one of them was Sasuke but different, that was when she watched the process of demon rebirth, which was more like throwing up. The plant through up Sasuke or what he had become in a the past couple of minutes. She ran to him forgetting everything else sliding across the stone walkway until she lied somewhat on her side beside him. She gazed down and was instantly hit with a mix of relief and of disappointment. Sasuke was indeed alive, he was breath steadily and as she placed a hand on his bare scale covered chest she could feel his heart beat. Karin scanned him breathily he was larger than he had been, not just in the chest but his whole body was over double in size however most of it came from the long snake like tail which ran from his hips down. Just as Suigetsu had predicted Sasuke had become a literal snake.

He wasn't a smooth snake his scales aside from ones which ran down the front of his face, over his neck and across his chest muscles before running all the way down to the tip of his tail was smooth, it was a dark silver in color. The scales around the rest of his body was covered in spikes, multiple small and large spiked horns where visible over his eyelids. This scales where pure just black with a couple highlights in silver patches.

Karin smiled loving as Sasuke's jet black eyes opened, his eyes where just as black if not blacker then the scales around the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, your alive." Said Karin with a smile, she never noticed that the plant was coming for her. It didn't grab her by her feet, she screamed as she felt the teeth sink into her flesh. Sasuke made no attempt to help her as she was lifted high into the air and flipped in the air. Her red eyes widened as she fell face first toward the opened mouth of the plant. Like Sasuke she felt her body go down the throat of the creature into the stomach. Due to her being a sensory type she could sense her chakra leaving her body as new demon chakra came rushing in to take her place. She felt a burning as her cloths where burned away from her flesh followed moments later by the flesh itself, she could see chunks of it in the liquid she was in. Her hair was the same as her cloths as she felt her bone snap and break inside her body. Then came a horrible pain at the back of her head as she felt like her head was being ripped down across her back. When she screamed the transformation, liquid flooded her lungs speeding up the change as organs where moved and new ones grew.

From a distance Suigetsu had been watching the whole event, he felt sorry for Karin she had been tossed in the air like toy in some predators' game. He watched as Sasuke was dragged away from the plant, he could tell that Sasuke was moving but couldn't tell much more than that. Then he watched the same plant creature throw up the Karin. He could even tell that she was moving.

"Well looks like I have to keep my end of the deal." stated Suigetsu as he moved forward toward the demons. They noticed him right away, he raised his hands over his head to show he was unarmed.

"I am the third man, the man who is going to remain human remember. I heard we still have a deal." said Suigetsu as Minato nodded his head.

"Now where is our children." ordered Kushina with anger in her voice. "We held up our end of the deal, we want our children."

"I want to see Sasuke and the bitch." said Suigetsu as they lead him toward where they had moved to where Sasuke and Karin now where. They had tossed some wrappings over Sasuke's private area which was beneficial to Suigetsu. He was had become a giant black horned snake with multiple spiky scales over his body, he was highlighted with silver scales in some parts of his body. He was breathing steadily and his eyes where open. He was clearly alive but he was also clearly unable to fight.

"It will be a few hours before he can do anything really." explained Minato

"Well that will help you take care of your children." Laughed Suigetsu

"That is the plan." Added Kakashi

"So Sasuke, you're a black snake now." Said Suigetsu "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut…up." Hissed Sasuke weakly with a lot of force on the each of the s, when he opened his mouth Suigetsu noticed that he now had a multiple sharp curved teeth in his mouth. If Suigetsu's memory served that meant Sasuke wasn't venomous but knowing Sasuke that only made him slightly less dangerous. "Suigetsu if Karin is alive honor our deal, if not still honor it."

"Alright, but you know if she is alive the bitch will want to jump on you will have to honor the other part of your deal." Said Suigetsu "I almost pity you, having her as the mother of your future children and snake sex that has got to be so messed up."

"She kept me alive this long, I will honor our deal and she isn't that bad overall." admitted Sasuke as he turned his gaze slightly toward where Karin lied on her back. She had become a snake creature like Sasuke however she was a bright red with smooth scales over her body with a highlighted large tiger strip pattern running over her body in a dark blood red. She was lying on her back which allowed Suigetsu to see everything, her skin scale covered skin was totally smooth but unlike Sasuke she had a cobra hood which ran from the top of her head shooting out until it was wider then her shoulders and curved down until it came down around her waist. She had pale cream-colored scales down her front which ran from the bottom of her chin over her breasts and down the front of her body until it reached the tip of the tail. Her eyes where open as well but it was clear she was still trying to figure out what had happened to her.

"So where are our children?" inquired Kushina

"They are in a sound base that Orochimaru set up under the lake." Said Suigetsu as if he was talking about the weather. "As for your children, last I know Naruto and his pink haired girlfriend had gone back to her room. Likely if you hurry you will catch the two of them in the act, asleep or coming down from the high."

"What?" inquired Mrs. Haruno

"Your daughter is likely getting pounded right now by their son." laughed Suigetsu before turning to the two Inuzuka. "Hell, your son was taking some overall flat chested women from Lightning to bed as well but both of them where so drunk I wouldn't be surprised if they passed out before they got too far. They had a wedding between Neji Hyuga and Tenten so most of them are currently either drunk or doing it, so they should be ease to get. Making your job all the easier"

"And how do we get to them?" inquired Minato wanting to get to the point.

"There is two ways, the one way they know of is through a tunnel located behind the closet of the private drinking room in the third basement of the bar over there." said Suigetsu as he pointed toward the restaurant/bar where the demons had enjoyed a drink a couple hours ago. "There is another exit hidden in the public beach restroom, in the pluming area twist the number 3 pipe all the way to the right and then hit the semi broken brick in the bottom corner and the door will open. Did you get all that?"

"Yes." said Minato as he looked at his wife. "Let's go get our children."

 **Well Sasuke and his group stabbed humanity in the back, but they didn't go out on noticed. Now until next time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for the long wait, life mostly in the form of work with mandated 58 hours a week got in the way of writing this story as well as some writer block. Now I hope you can forgive me and now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Wilkins75**

 **Chapter 53 A Crossroad**

The situation was almost heavenly for Ino Yamanaka, the dance floor was all theirs everyone else had gone to bed or at least had left the room. She lowered her head down onto her dance pattern's shoulder as they moved slowly around the floor to the music coming out of the music player. Sai for his part was just trying to remain as calm as possible as Ino lead him around the floor, all his ninja training and everything that he had done to become a weapon for the Leaf village hadn't prepared him to have a beautiful girl in his arms on the dance floor. He tried to remain calm but his natural instincts where starting to take over and he hoped that Ino couldn't feel his manhood through the fabric. His hopes where pointless because Ino noticed it a long time ago but she was still debating with herself if she wanted to take this back to her room or go to his room, Naruto and Sakura were in Sakura's room after all and she knew Naruto now had superhuman hearing. That would make it kind of weird but she would prefer it in her room.

She lowered her head onto Sai's chest as they moved across the dance floor, she inhaled his scent and for a moment she was in heaven. She forgot about all the horrible things that was happening outside of their hidden bunker, all the people dying from the flue, all the surviving and people struggling to make it through the night to the next day. On top of that there was the demons turning humans into their kind and that even while they had lived through the first infection of the flue that it wouldn't save them. The flue will return and they wouldn't live through that without a cure or becoming a demon. She forgot how the imagine of her mother's dead body burning on the massive funeral pile back in the Leaf, she forgot about when she and Shikamaru ended the life of their teammate Choji before the Flue could take him. All that was gone as she moved slowly across the floor in Sai's arms.

The music ended and since it was the end of the playlist it didn't go onto another song, Sai and Ino came to a stop and pulled apart slightly. Sai still had one hand on Ino's hip and another one stretched out so that it was on her back. Ino for her part had her arms wrapped around his neck, for a moment the two just looked into each other's eyes, Ino into his dark eyes and Sai into her sky-blue eyes. Slowly the two of them came closer and closer until their breath's mixed in the air. They were within millimeters of their first kiss when suddenly alarms began to go off and both of them where broken out of their little piece of heaven.

 **Before the alarms began going off, Kiba and Karui where in the process of undressing each other.** Unlike others who had gone slowly and gently, Kiba and Karui where going at each other like wild animals. They were knocking things over and ripping at each other's cloths in a rush to each get what they wanted from the other. They were communicating in nothing more than grunts, growls, moans and the occasional word. Both of them where drunk and they knew it, both of them wanted this and they knew that as well.

"Faster, fuck yes." moaned Karui as she was pinned to the wall by Kiba while she ran her fingers through his hair. She did a play bit on his ear before stretching a bit so that her breast was in his face as much as possible. They didn't hear it at first but the sound of the alarm caused both of them to stop what they were doing.

"You have to be fucking me." complained Kiba

"I thought I was doing that." countered Karui with a playful verbal attack on her now lover, Kiba. He glared at her and she glared back but in their eyes there was no hate or anger only playful chain pulling.

 **Naruto's foot came crashing down on Sasuke's bedroom door with such force that it went flying back into the room.** On some levels, he wished Sasuke was there so that he could kill him for what he had done to their research, he wasn't so luckily. The room was just as he had expected it, it was devoid of life and even the items that Karin and Sasuke had gathered in the city had been sealed away and taken. The walls where bare concrete and even the scent of the two people who called this room home was gone.

"Sasuke." Growled Naruto as he showed his teeth, which where elongated and his mouth. His blue eyes blazed with anger and even red demon chakra danced around him. "You son of a bitch."

"Naruto what the fuck is happening?" inquired Kiba as he came out of his room dressed only in a pair of pants which he was trying to button but couldn't because it was on backwards. Naruto didn't respond instead his fist tightened to such a point that blood was coming out of his palm.

"What is going on?" inquired Sai as he and Ino walked up, they weren't alone as Neji and Tenten emerged from their honeymoon suit, which was just their normal room. Still Naruto remained quiet his anger visible to everyone.

"I am going to kill him." Growled Naruto in pure anger and hate as he lip lifted a bit to show everyone that his teeth had sharpened into canine like fangs.

"Naruto what the hell is going on." added Ino

"We have been betrayed." said Sakura as she came out of her room, she had stripped off the dress and quickly put on her combat gear. All eyes were on her now as she put on her combat pack to her leg before zipping up the front of her jonnin vest. "All our medical research, all our samples and all the backups have been destroyed by the incinerator."

"My God." Said Ino as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Everything is gone are you sure?"

"Everything." snapped Sakura as she looked her best friend straight in the eyes, she did notice how close she and Sai were to each other and that Kiba and Karui had both come out of the same room half-dressed but none of that mattered right now.

"And Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu are all gone." added Naruto as he took a breath calming himself but the rage, more rage then any of his friends had ever seen from him was just under the surface. "They or rather Karin knew how to get out of the base without us knowing. We can expect them to go over to the demons, to be turned and then hand over our location."

"They wouldn't do that? Would they betray all of humanity just to save themselves." inquired Tenten "Even Sasuke isn't as self-centered as that is he?"

For a while no one answered the question before Tenten shook her head.

"I knew it, but I wanted someone to tell me I was wrong." said Tenten with a sad shake of the head, resigning herself to the situation at hand, her wedding and the multiple magical moments she had just had was now gone from her mind as cold deadly reality showed itself once again. "How long do we have?"

"We don't know, the incinerator was on a time delay, Naruto-kun heard it in my room." explained Sakura "The real question is what do we do now?"

"They will know soon maybe already know where we are. It is only a matter of time until they come down here to get us." added Sakura

"What do you mean, we fight." snapped Karui as she spoke up for the first time. "We can hold them off while you do your work…."

"Work with what!" snapped Sakura with heat in her voice. "Everything is gone, they destroyed the samples, all the records even the back ups and then to top it off they destroyed the hardware. We can't do research here."

"Then where?" inquired Kiba "You need a hospital right, I am sure there is another one we can reach?"

"There is." Added Ino with a sad look in her eyes, she understood where Sakura was going. "There are a couple we could actually go to but we would have to fight our way past the demons outside. We would have to fight our way through them, through the Naruto's Parents, Kiba's and Hana's parents, Sakura's parents plus two different sensei. They are some of the best ninjas of their generation and that was before becoming demons."

"So not all of us will get away." added Shikamaru as he and Temari entered the conversation, the adults who had been sleeping mostly on the second level had finally arrived.

"How much time do we have?" inquired Temari

"Unknown not long, the moment Sasuke is turned he will spill his guts." said Naruto

"Unless he does it before he is turned." countered Shino

"No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. He would want to hold that card until he got what he wanted." countered Sakura "He would wait until after he is turned."

"Then you have at least an hour maybe two." added a new voice as they turned to see Meiko standing there, however unlike earlier when she had an illusion justu to make her look human now she stood before them a full demon. Her bright red fur with white highlights on the neck which disappeared under her sleeping shirt and black fur on her hands and feet. She crossed her hands over her chest and looked around at all of them with her silted demon eyes. "Believe me after you are turned unless you are properly prepared for it you don't really think straight for a while and all you want to do is sleep. When I was turned, all I did after having a shower was sleep for about 10 hours."

"Then why do you say we have an hour or two, not 10?" countered Hanabi as she appeared and glared slightly at the demon standing before them without even trying to pretend to be a human anymore.

"Because this is Sasuke, once he is able to he will tell them what they want to know." said Naruto as he closed his eyes. "Ok, there are two ways out of the base that we know about, the main one and the hidden tunnel they used to escape, likely in the bedroom. No sense wasting time looking for it when we can escape from a location we know."

"Both easy to block off and they can pin us down here with no real problem until reinforcements arrive and then they have nothing but options while we have next to none." said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes and began to try to wrap his mind around the problem. In his mind's eye he saw the layout of the city above them and the one main exit they knew about. From that information he began to map out the likely withdraw path they would have to take to make their escape.

"They will likely be around where the plant that turns people are." advised Temari as Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement as he placed the enemy in his mind by the shop where the plant was located. That was down the road from the entrees that would block their route to the North, if they headed east they would head back toward the Leaf and the demons that held the land. If they headed west they would have to run across the lake, a lake which was almost 12 miles across with only a single island in the center for cover. Twelve miles in the open with no cover, that was asking to die. That left only one move on the board.

"We have only one option, we need to head South and then head west from there." said Shikamaru

"If we go south, do you have a hospital in mind where we can get the supplies we need to start research over?" inquired Kiba as he looked at Ino.

"Yes, there is…" started Ino

"Stop." ordered Naruto with force uncommon in his voice. Ino stopped at once and looked at him. "You can't tell us."

"Why the hell not?" inquired Ino

"Because Ino-chan, not all of us will be getting out of here." explained Sai as Ino's eyes widened, first because it was the 1st time Sai had called her Ino-chan and second because of the realization that he was right. Not all of them, in fact most of them where going to get out of this one.

"Aside from Sakura-chan, Hana and you none of us really maters all that much." Explained Naruto with sadness in his voice.

"There is another way." Offered Meiko as once again all eyes fell on her. "Let me go up there and talk to them, we can make this as peaceful as possible. If you attempt to run it will only cause at best hurt feelings as families are forced to fight each other and at worse real harm. Someone could die and it would be all for nothing."

"You want us to give up." Snapped Kiba

"Looks to me like you are trapped." Countered Meiko as she took a deep breath. "I admit what the demon council did was something that can't be put into words how horrible it was, but it is over. You lost, humanity has lost and the red flu is still in all of you. You will die unless you become demons within a few months at most."

She turned her demon eyes toward her brother who was still boiling in a dark rage.

"And that includes you and Fu, Naruto. You may not die from the flue because of your demon chakra but that cure is what is killing you already and there is no idea how long your body will last under the strain of all that demon chakra." Said Meiko "Please, I am begging you give up. There is no logical point in fighting this anymore, the war is over it is time to go home, to build new lives in a new world."

For a while no one spoke, everyone simply looked around the room. They were all young for the most part and not a single one of their numbers wanted to die but they didn't welcome the cost of that life would be. Naruto nodded his head in agreement with his sister which caused others to look at him.

"You are right." admitted Naruto "There is no logical reason to fight and maybe we should give up. To go home to build a new future a demon future. I will not accept that until every option is off the table and I have no other moves that I can do. Sakura-chan, I need the honest answer is there any hope of finding a cure for the red flu?"

"Here none." admitted Sakura before closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Even outside it is likely none and that isn't even focusing on turning people back human."

"And even if you find a cure then the demons who have an organized army will just turn people by force." added Shino "Humanity is disorganized and spread thin on resources because of the flu, they are not and that will give them an edge that can't be solved by even the best medical minds of our generation. We appear to be in a no-win situation."

"We are in a no-win situation." confirmed Shikamaru as his parents nodded their heads in agreement. That sealed the deal for almost everyone. Shikamaru and his parents where the best military planners in the Leaf and Temari was their equal in the Sand. If all four of them agreed that there was no winning move here then there wasn't a winning move. "We are in check and in a couple of moves we will be in checkmate."

"So I guess we have to decide what we do." added Naruto "We can run, we can hide, we can fight or we can die. Those are the options before us and I think that it is all something each of us have to decide on our own. We don't have much time."

"We are staying." Said Kurenai as she held her daughter close to her.

"Kurenai-sensie?" inquired Kiba

"We would only slow you down and having a baby in the field only adds to the issues you will face." Said Kurenai with tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter's smiling face. She had no idea what was being decided for her and that it would mean losing her humanity. "She will never remember being human in the end and maybe seeing her growing up happy will in time cause me to forget as well."

"The odds are very good that the two of you will be the same demon kind and if not you can change to match your daughter." Added Meiko as Kurenai nodded her head.

"Very well sensei." Said Shino with his head lowered. "Is anyone else going to stay?"

"Fuck no." snapped Kiba as one by one everyone shook their heads in agreement none of them where staying.

"I think the older generation should hold off the demons while you all make your escape." said Shikaku as he looked at his wife. "We can hold them long enough and it will buy you time to get away."

"Dad." Countered Shikamaru

"No, we will do this you are the future we will hold them back." Said Shikaku as his wife, Guy and Inoichi nodded their heads in agreement. "Likely Anko and Iruka in the checkpoint would agree with this, it is our best move. We will hold them off while you all make a break for it."

"No." said Naruto as he took a breath. "I will, I can hold them off longer and it is better to sacrifice one than half a dozen and if they get past me you will may have to hold them off."

"Naruto-kun." Countered Sakura

"What matters is getting Sakura-chan, Ino and Hana out of the combat area." explained Naruto pushing through the objections that Sakura was going to raise. "They have the medical information and our only chance. None of us matters beside those three, they have to get out if they don't then humanity will fall."

"Alright, if that is our only move then we have to take it." said Shikamaru "It's a bad move but it is the only move we have."

"We should move soon, less time for the demons to get into position and we will have darkness to provide some cover." said Temari

"Then we need to get ready, everyone get dressed, get armed and get ready to move out." ordered Shikamaru before moving back to his room, everyone followed suit aside from Sakura who was already dressed for combat, Meiko and Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto." cursed Meiko at her brother as she stormed up to him. "It is over, you all know that right?"

"Yes, we do." admitted Sakura as she let out a sigh and looked at Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want to just call it. I could see it in the others eyes just as easily as you could."

"I know." admitted Naruto with a sad resigned laugh. "It is over, but if we don't try how could we live with ourselves and who knows we have gotten lucky before maybe lady luck will be with us this time as well."

"I am not going to go with you, I am not going to fight our parents and neither should you." Stated Meiko firmly as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"You will stay with Kurenai and watch Hinata and Samui we don't want them to enter the fight." explained Naruto with his eyes close. "If there is anything you want to keep from your room, I would seal it up by this time tomorrow you will likely be in the Leaf."

"Yes, at home with my big brother and his girlfriend." stated Meiko as she turned and left as well.

"I am surprised she didn't try to offer a deal that would hand you over and let all of us go." Admitted Sakura

"She wouldn't." countered Naruto

"I guess she wants us all turned." explained Sakura as Naruto shook his head.

"In some ways, but she really only cares about you and me." explained Naruto "If she was going to offer a deal to them it would to let everyone go but you and me."

"Would we want to offer them a deal like that? It would give them all a better chance of getting away and maybe finding a cure?" offered Sakura

"Do you think Kiba's parents would agree to that? Do you think they will let Hana and Kiba go as well?" countered Naruto "Because I don't."

"I forgot about them." admitted Sakura with resigned sigh as the two of them stood there, Naruto dressed in a fine suit and her dressed for combat with her ninja boots on an a jonnin vest over her red shirt. "No, they would want Hana and Kiba along with the two of us. Two out of our three medical personal, we are already fucked we don't want to make it worse."

"Our only move is to fight, I'll hold off my parents and the others while you all make a run for it." stated Naruto with sad laugh as he looked down at his suit. "I can't really fight them in a suit at least we are only dealing with eight enemies but one of them is only the best ninja in living memory."

 **All Shizune wanted to do was close her eyes and get some sleep but the demon council which had enforced this march**. They had left the Leaf a couple days ago and headed toward Nysa, which would be used as a staging ground for operations in the Land of Earth. The council had enforced a march and the leading elements of the force was now moving down the main street of the resort city. In the distance, the sky was aglow and the sound of thunder could be heard.

"Finally, we are here." Said the demon beside her, she sounded as tired as Shizune felt. "Why the fuck did the council do this force march."

"They had their reasons." Stated Shizune knowing the reason was the human prisoner they had picked up on their way here. They would turn him and then using that as an example in a deal with Sasuke which would give them the location of Naruto and his band. Sasuke hadn't gone into who was all in their group however part of her wished that Iruka was there.

" _Maybe if I explain my actions, Iruka-kun will understand in time and we can maybe be together."_ thought Shizune with a heavy heart as she passed by a closed house with a sign written on it with the number of dead written on it. _"Then again, I helped design this flu, this flu that is killing humanity, maybe I don't deserve to have love in life."_

 **They had gathered in the lowest level of the bar which had at once been one of the most expensive and upscale place to eat in the entire land of fire.** Famous Actors, Daimyo's and the richest of the rich had eaten here and now most of those people where either dead or transformed into demons. There was 18 of them in total, Kurenai was staying behind in the base along with her daughter, Meiko, Hinata and Samui where also in the base however the last two where in cells. All of them had put on black traveling cloaks which ran straight down to their knees and with their hoods up it would be next to impossible to tell who was who quickly.

Everyone was making sure they had all their sealed scrolls which contained everything they would need to live in the feed for at least a week. They also had personal items sealed up, along with ninja tools and other items. Every one of them was armed with a bronze weapon of some kind since they knew that bronze burned demons on contact, thanks to having demon chakra in them Naruto and Fuu shared that weakness even so they armed themselves with them. Their weapons where slightly different being only edged in bronze not made totally out of the metal like everyone else was.

"So remember we are going to follow the lake road to the South and then break off to the West once we get past the edge of the lake." explained Shikamaru again as he ran his hand over a map located on the hardwood bar top.

"What is the meetup point?" inquired Kiba

"There is none." explained Temari "We can't risk someone turning into a demon and then leading them to us. If you get separated you're on your own."

"Wait, what about Naruto?" inquired Ino

"I can slow down my parents and the others I can't stop them." admitted Naruto, he knew he was walking into a fight he didn't think he could win and on some levels, he wasn't even sure he wanted to win. He was going to do battle not only against his own parents but the woman's he loves parents as well. If that wasn't enough his sensei was also in the mix along with the parents of another one of his friends and another demon who was his sister's sensei as well. It would be eight against one and he was the one going up against the best ninja in living memory. "I will buy every moment I can but the greater distance you get between here and wherever you are going the better."

"If we run into more demons then we will hold them off." Said Guy before looking at the younger generation. "Our goal is to get the next generation away safely, they hold the future."

"Most of all Sakura, Ino and Hana they have the medical skills to find a cure." added Anko "Getting those three away is all that really matters."

"Alright everyone take a couple minutes double check everything and then we will head out." Said Inoichi as everyone kind of split up for a moment.

"Naurot-kun." Said Sakura behind him as he double checked to make sure he had everything he would need to the coming fight. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"Sure? No." answered Naruto as he turned and faced her, she had a sad tired look on her face. He could tell part of her wanted to call it quits too but she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't fight until the end. "However, it is what needs to happen."

"Yes." said Sakura as she moved closer until they were all but sharing the same spot. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling his head down to her while he rested his hands on her hips. "And whatever happens tonight we will be with each other again. Either as humans or demons we will be together. I promise you that."

"I love you so much." said Naruto as he gave her a sad smile pulling her even closer before removing one of his hands up to her check and pulling her into a kiss. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head pulling him deeper into the kiss while the other rested on his check, brushing over his whisker birthmarks. Finally, they had to pull apart just to get air but they remained in each other's arms.

"I love you too, you baka." said Sakura with a heavy heart because both of them knew what was going to happen soon.

Elsewhere people where thinking what lied in their soon to be future. Kiba for his part had raided the world class bar full of spirits that cost thousands of dollars a bottle. He cracked open a bottle of aged bourbon which dated back almost 250 years and poured himself a drink. In the process of putting the bottle down a hand shot out and grabbed the bottle and his hand. He followed the thin hand toward the dark skin red head which only a short while ago he had shared a bed with.

"I'll take that." said Karui as she took the bottle out of his hands and poured herself a glass. She raised her glass and chimed it against Kiba's glass. "Well if this is the downfall of humanity might as well go out with a good drink."

"Might as well indeed." confirmed Kiba as the two of them lifted their glasses and drank the bourbon and downed it. For a moment both of the just stood there looking at each other. "Not worth the price of the bottle in my view."

"No." agreed Karui as she poured herself another drink but didn't take a drink, instead she looked at the liquid. "Not worth humanity either."

"Nothing is worth that." added Kiba as he poured himself a drink as well, this time it was him to clicked her glass with his. "Well here is to being totally fucked but going down swinging anyhow."

 **Shikamaru and Temari where also paired off talking over plans, it was a rather straight forward and simple plan.** They would head to the South before taking the turn to the west away from the where they knew the demons where. The two ninjas looked at a map of the land around them and then the rest of the world as a whole. Large red Xs covered the land of Fire, Lightning and Water along with dozens of smaller nations across the world. In addition to that where multiple black Xs over cities they knew where heavily hit by the virus. They were going into a heavily infected area but the entire world was in that state, at least the lands of Water followed by Fire and Lightning had been first hit by the red flu and in the days before the demons arrived there was some evidence that the virus was beginning to burn itself out. The Land of Earth, Sand and the smaller nations inland where still in the peak of the virus outbreak and the last reports they had was that those nations had descended into pure anarchy where it was everyone for themselves.

"Into the heart of the viral outbreak, we will have to be extra careful we will have just as many problems with humans as we will with demons." Stated Shikamaru "But what if we have too we could head East into the Land of Fire and swing around to the West."

"The key will be remaining under cover." Said a new voice as both of them looked toward the source only to see Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara. "Our enemies have the ability to fly so staying under cover is key."

"Agreed, if that wasn't the case then we could risk heading straight east out over the lake but that route has no cover." said Shikamaru as his father nodded his head in agreement, going out over the water would be suicide.

"And whatever happens you two need to get out of here." added Shikaku as Shikamaru and Temari looked at him. "I know the medical team needs to make it out but they will need planners to help them which means your mother and I will hold them off so you can get away."

"Temari." said Yoshino as Temari turned her gaze toward the older woman. It was clear to Temari that she was deadly serious and that whatever she had to say next was very important. "I am trusting you to keep him safe."

" _She doesn't expect to make it either."_ thought Temari as she looked at Shikamaru's father, he had the same look. _"Neither of them expect to make it, they expect that this will be their last day as humans or even alive."_

"I will." Said Temari "I'll keep the little boy safe."

"Good." Said Yoshino with a smile before turning on her son and ordering him like a school master would order a trouble student. "You keep her safe too, do you understand?"

"Yes, mom." Said Shikamaru as the walls of emotion fell and she pulled her son into a hug.

"Remember this, whatever happens we love you." said Yoshino in the most emotion her son had ever heard from her. Suddenly another pair of arms joined in as Shikaku joined the hug. Temari stood a little back with a smile on her face until Yoshino extended one of her arms and pulled her into the Nara clan hug as well.

"Ino, whatever happens I will be with you, just like your mom is smiling down at you from the next world." Said Inoichi as he pulled his daughter into a the tightest hug he had ever held her in.

"Daddy." Said Ino in a voice that belonged more to a six-year-old afraid of the monster's under the bed then a full grown ninja veteran. "Trust in yourself and your friends and you will make it out just fine."

"We will make it out just fine." corrected Ino as she looked at her father who gave her a smile but the truth was in his eyes.

"I will try my best but you have to make it out." reassured Inoichi

"She will make it out." said a voice as Inoichi turned to see the black haired pale skinned young man he had seen his daughter with during the wedding. "She will make it out, I will die before I let them get her."

"Sai-kun." said Ino with worry in her eyes as her father gave this young man a sad smile before looking around the room. Guy, Anko and Iruka where sharing a small drink like comrades tended to do before a coming battle, Shino leaned against the wall as if nothing was going on and Fuu and Hanabi where both double-checking weapons. That was what he expected what he saw in addition was Naruto holding Sakura who was basically a second daughter to him because of her friendship with his daughter close. Temari had been pulled into a hug with the Nara clan, the newlyweds Neji and Tenten were also close as Neji showed tenderness uncommon in Hyuuga clan. Kiba and the ninja from the land of Lightning Karui where sharing a drink looking more at each other than anything else.

"Finding love in hell." whispered Inoichi with a sad smile.

"Naruto." said Fuu as she walked up to Naruto and Sakura. "I think it is time we get going."

"Agreed." said Naruto sadly as he shared one last kiss with the woman he loves before together they headed up to the main floor all of them expecting to fight at any moment but no enemies appeared.

 **They gathered near the large windows looking out into the street before the people who ate here could look out over the lake it's beauty, now only darkness and stillness filled the air.** The only light come from the rays of moon light coming through gaps in the thick clouds, over the lake the sky was full of light as the front of a massive thunderstorm which was common in the fall in the Land of Fire was heading right toward them. It would be on them within a few minutes, already the temperature was dropping as a cold fall rain was approaching. There was just enough light for the outlines of buildings could be seen by the eye.

Naruto stood at the exit to the bar which held the underground Sound base entrees. Like the others he had a traveling cloak over his body aside from his head. Under the cloaks and with the darkness of night it hid their figures and therefore their ability to be quickly identified at a distance.

"Remember Sakura-chan, Ino and Hana have to get away, if they don't get away. They have the medical knowledge if we have any chance at all it is with them." Said Naruto as he turned his gaze down the Northern street, he thought he could make out a couple of figures headed toward them. That would be his parents along with Sakura-chan's parents and the other members of their party. In total 8 enemies he would have to hold off, maybe as many as 11 if Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu joined the fight but according to Meiko they wouldn't be in a position to fight for a while after being turned.

"Naruto we have a problem." said Fuu's voice as Naruto turned and looked at her, she had dropped her cloak and looked down the road with duel over lied diamond shaped demon eyes. Naruto turned that way as well, only to see multiple lights and figures heading down the road toward them. Judging by their outlines and the shadows they cast on the darkened buildings they were demons a lot of demons.

"Fuck." cursed Kiba

"It's alright, you all head South…Naruto will hold the North, I will hold the east." Said Fuu with a slight grin.

"By yourself you are asking to be turned into a demon aren't you." Stated Shikamaru as he ran the possible through his mind and didn't like the answers he found.

"Not going to happen and look them, they are marching like they have been at it all night. I am rested and I will have the element of surprise." explained Fuu as she dropped her cloak and showed her white shirt with an open back whit straps across the back of her neck and the around about the hallway point between her bellybutton and her breasts. She stretched a bit as she ran her hands through her green hair and for a moment, it actually looked brighter in the darkened night.

"Well this is it." Said Fuu as she pulled her own weapons, two long daggers about the length of her forearms out from her weapon pouch. She stood up and turned to look at the rest of the group. "Good luck everyone."

" **With luck, we will have our family back together by dawn." said Kushina with hope in her voice as they headed toward the entrees of the sound base.** They had left Rin behind to watch over the recently turned Sasuke and Karin with the still human Suigetsu in support. If the entrees wasn't there then they would have words with Sasuke but hope was high. Suddenly she noticed that her husband had stopped and was looking forward, he wasn't alone Kakashi had stopped as well. She turned and looked, standing in the road directly in front of them was a figure dressed in a black traveling cloak that went down to their knees. His hood was down allowing her to see the features of her son, his wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His whisker marks where hard to make out in the darkness but it when a flash of lightning illumined the area she saw them.

"Looks like they know about Sasuke's deal." said Minato as more figures appeared, these headed to the South following the road away from them.

"Sakura, we are here your parents!" yelled Mr. Haruno and a single figure did turn and look and for a moment he thought he saw pink hair but she kept moving away from them.

"Let's go get our daughter back." said Mrs. Haruno as she ran forward only to have a kunai land in front of her path. She stopped just in time to jump back before a paper bomb went off, it wasn't a full high explosive charge but instead it spread out a wall of flames which stretched out across the roadway bathing the area in orange red light. Minato's eyes were locked forward as for a brief second his son wasn't visible through the smoke and flame but he quickly came back into view. He was standing in the same spot and in the same position. His hands where under the cloak and he was looking straight forward, straight into his father's eyes. They told the story without words and it was one his father had seen before on the battlefield of the last war.

The storm which had been threatening for a while finally began as the first drops of rain began to fall only to turn almost at once into a downpour as the wall of fire began to die. Naruto lifted his head to the sky and let the rain run down his face with a sad smile on his face. With that done he lifted his traveling cloak to show a kunai in one hand while the other remained hidden.

"To get to them we will have to go through Naruto." explained Minato with his own sad smile it was clear Naruto was doing a holding action buying time for his teammates to get away. He had seen multiple ninjas during the war do the same thing at a cost of their own lives, now his own son was doing it against him.

 **The Final Battle is about to begin, now until next time which will come much sooner than this one was. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 Thunder**

The rain which had been threatening for hours began to fall over the soon to be battlefield with such force that it caused the wall of fire Naruto had set up with a firebomb kunai quickly began to die. The howling wind and flashes of lightning filled the air but still Naruto Namikaze stood his ground, dressed in a black traveling cloak which was quickly become soaked and limp against his body. Less than fifty yards away from him, down the road was his own demon turned parents along with the parents of his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno and his friend Kiba's parents as well. He also saw his now demon sensei Kakashi Hatake but he didn't see the his sister's sensei, Rin or the traitors Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu.

"Naruto." said his mother with a smile on her face, her demon face. Even as they faced down each other from across a battlefield they were blood and he was her son and she was his mother.

"Naruto…you can't win this fight." stated Kakashi as lighting filled the air causing the entire area to become bright in some parts but darker in others as the light made the shadows darker. "I know it is against your nature to believe that but you can't win."

"He isn't planning too." said his father as Kakashi looked at his sensei and then to slight grin on his student's face. "He isn't trying to run away, he is a stalling force to prevent us from following his friends."

"Well, not everyone." said Naruto as he moved his head slightly in the direction of the restaurant which contained the secret entrees to the sound base in its lowest levels. "Meiko, Hinata, Samui and Kurenai-sensei are all still in the bunker. Hinata and Samui where turned by that plant and Kurenai-sensei knew going on the run with a baby wasn't going to be helpful to anyone."

Naruto knew that talking only got him time, so he talked. With any luck maybe Kakashi would go down into the bunker, it would get him out of the fight and make Naruto's day better.

"Well Minato, you handle your kid while we go get our daughter and the rest." Said Mrs. Haruno as she and her husband, along with the Inuzuka moved to take a different route only to have another kunai land in front of them, this one went off but instead of causing a fireball it exploded in a cloud of fine dust.

"What the?" inquired Mr. Haruno as some of the dust landed on him and instantly his flesh began to burn. They pulled back away from the dust which now covered the path they where going to follow to get around Naruto.

"Bronze…a powered bronze dust." cursed Kane Inuzuka as he turned his demon wolf eyes on Naruto. "They know that we can be hurt by bronze."

"Not just dust, it is also a powder." said Naruto, it was in fact a lie the powder was basically tracking powder mixed with bronze which settled almost instantly onto the ground. "I wouldn't go through that area for a while bad for your lungs."

"Fine, once we get you and turn you, you will tell us where they went no matter what." Said Tsuma Inuzuka as she bared her teeth. "The turning makes everyone of a certain age hyper sexually active for a while, I am sure Naruto will want to be with the woman he loves after he turns for some fun."

Sakura's parents both glared at the Inuzuka but said nothing.

"Never going to happen." stated Naruto with sureness in his voice.

"You don't know where they are going, do you?" inquired Minato as his son gave him a small smirk. "I see, you aren't going to run because you have no were to run to, at least this ends tonight."

"Yes, yes it will." said Naruto as chakra began to dance around him covering his body and making him glow red against the darkness. Minato raised an eyebrow at this move by his son. It made no logical sense, all that chakra did was waste chakra that could be used for a justu of some kind. It also made him stand out against the dark background of everything else. While it was an impressive show but chakra as the heat from the red demon chakra caused any rain to hit it to hiss from the sudden heat, but it did nothing.

With a burst of speed Naruto rushed forward toward his father with his kunai in hand. Minato responded to the attack by rushing forward to stop his son, his plan was simple to disable his son. He grabbed his son's wrist and threw himself over his shoulder, so he was now behind his son. At the same moment he grabbed a sealing paper from his ninja pouch and placed it on the back of his son's neck. That would seal his chakra up and disable him. He landed and spun around expecting to see his son now on the ground with no chakra access. Instead he saw that his sealing paper had been burned away by Naruto's chakra.

"Shit." said Minato as he understood, with Naruto's chakra burning so hot it would burn away any seal he would attempt to put on his son within moment, including his thunder god technic seal. Naruto was likely burning through a lot of chakra to do that, but his son's goal was to buy time and by time alone. Naruto spun around with his own kunai in hand, seeing an opening Kushina moved in to attack her son unsealing one of her staff weapons. Wanting only to disable her son not harm she unsealed a hard wood boa staff. She brought it around to hit Naruto only to have him break off his attack from his father and raise a long knife, with a foot-long blade to block the attack. Nothing really stood out about it at first, then she noticed that one size of the blade had deep cut out parts in it. The staff went down into one of cut outs trapping the staff.

"What the?" inquired Kushina as the wooden staff exploded in a mass of splinters as Naruto flicked his wrist apply force broke the staff which disabled his mother's weapon and freed his own. She looked into her son's eyes and saw that like her eyes they were silted demon kitsune eyes. Naruto's foot came up as he kicked his own mother hard in the gut forcing her back.

Kakashi's turn was next as he came down with his own kunai only to have it be caught in Naruto's knife and broken apart. This time instead of a kick Naruto counter attacked with the same knife which ran across Kakashi's upper arm. The blade while sharp didn't cut as deep as Kakashi though but then the burning sensation reach him, and he saw that the blade edge was not regular metal but instead edged in bronze.

"Move!" yelled Kane Inuzuka as he rushed forward along with his wife and the Haruno's. Naruto threw his kunai and it stroke home hitting Kane Inuzuka in the back of the knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kane-kun!" yelled Tsuma as she glared at Naruto with hate in her eyes. It was that Inuzuka rage that Naruto was counting on as Tsuma charged him forgetting the opening that would have given her a chance to go after her children. Instead she was focused on him, just like he wanted. He dodged her attack before running though hand signs.

"Air style, air bullet." Yelled Naruto, but he wasn't aiming at anyone instead he was pointing into empty space, the force of the chakra enhanced wind sent him flying backwards toward the still rushing forward Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. He landed between the two supply specialist ninja and delivered a powerful punch first to Mr. Haruno's gut. His new muscled frame from becoming a Ushi-Oni, he was built like a bull which is what he was somewhat took the hit better then he would have as a human. Still the powerful blow to the center of his gut did force him to stop. Seeing her husband get hit did stop Mrs. Haruno for a moment as she turned and looked at her husband, which gave Naruto a chance to punch her in the face. She flew backwards crashing over discarded beach equipment and landing in the surf.

"You son of a bitch." cursed Mr. Haruno as a wave of water crashed over his feline wife, drenching her fur which now hung limp on her body. "And you love me daughter but punch her mother?"

"Sorry, but this is the only way and Sakura-chan will understand." apologized Naruto as he dodged the attack and moved back positioning himself between the demons and the people making their escape. He had won the 1st round but he wouldn't be able to hold them off forever and he knew it, he scanned the group deciding which one among the group he could afford to let get past him.

He was in the middle of weighing his options when his father counter attacked, he had just enough time to jump back as his father brought his own three-pointed kunai up in a disabling arch with the flat part of the kunai toward him. It would have hit the side of his face likely breaking his jaw from the force, the attack for the most part missed but the tip did cut into his flesh drawing a small amount of blood. Naruto fell back again raising his hand up to the cut which was bleeding far worse than the actual wound was.

"Naruto are you alright?" inquired his mother with a motherly concern in her voice as Naruto grinned as the blood ran down his one cheek, already the wound had been healed by his healing ability. Naruto responded by running through hand signs as fast as possible. With the flashes of light from the lightning and the distortion of the demon chakra around him, even Kakashi's Sharingan was having trouble reading the justu. He knew a moment before Naruto spoke the words.

"Air system, hurricane whip justu." said Naruto as the air became alive with demon chakra which formed into lines of whips each of which lashed out against the oncoming demons cutting into their flesh if it hit. The justu wasn't actually designed to kill and Naruto knew this, but it would be extremely painful if the blow strike and it kept them dodging the attack instead of advancing toward his friends. He knew his goal was to buy time and while he focused on keeping them back he also decided on who he had to focus his attacks on and which one he could afford to let get by him.

 **At first Shizune and the other demons had no idea what was really going on, they saw a figure standing in the middle of the road in front of them but facing away from them.** Then they saw a bunch of figures run out of the building at the end of the street.

"Are those humans?" inquired a demon beside her as Shizune tired mind began to put the pieces together. The figure at the end of the row was about Naruto's height and while the cloak made it hard it looked to be his profile as well. Then he lowered his hood and she could see his blonde hair, which sealed it in her mind, that was Naruto. Then it meant that the group running away was likely the rest of the group that disappeared with Naruto.

"Move forward, we need to." Started Shizune as what looked to be a fire extinguisher landed in front of the column. "What the?"

Her answer came when a kunai hit the extinguisher, the compressed gas shot out of it turning it into a wild missile which stroke a nearby demon in the chest with enough force to send him crashing through the boarded window of a shop. The added bounce of the attack was filling the air with a thick cloud which somewhat blinded the nearby demons. In that cload a figure appeared, through the cloud of gas Shizune watched as the figure began to slash at the nearby demons with long slightly curved blades that was about her the length of her forearms. She slashed low at the nearest enemy knees which dropped them down a bit before attacking with another quick strike at the neck. The strike found home and the demon's head left its shoulders and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Get her!" yelled someone as Shizune blinked and got her first good look at the figure. It was a woman dressed in a white backless top and short combat skirt. She had sandals on her feet with fishnet stockings running up one leg to the knee. She had a belt which contained a few pouches a holder for each of her twin long knives. Her green hair seamed unnaturally bright and her eyes. Her eyes where orange in color but what stood out was that it was demon eyes looking out at her from a human head. Her mind quickly matched the demon type to the eyes but before she could process anything more than that, the figure did a back flip over her and trying to bring her blades in for a killing blow.

Reacting as fast as she could Shizune jumped back away from the attack, missing by inches as the twin blades cut through the empty air where her shoulders used to be. Their attacker's arms moved around in an unnaturally way as she brought her knives back into an attack position just in time to block a slash from an attack Kitsune and respond with a stab in her attacker's gut. Blood and rain water now filled the cobblestone streets as the single attacker pressed her attack into the heart of the demon column.

Fuu ripped one of her short sword out of the demon's gut in a side way motion, that way she was cutting into his gut making the wound that much more fatal than a simple stab. She ducked under a swing from a battle ax in the hands of the bull like Ushi-Oni, cutting into the back of one of her attacker's knees. She had to smile to herself, here she was fighting against what was likely the head of an army of demons and winning. For a moment, she paused as she remembered that the demons looked tired and she had surprised them and the surprise factor wouldn't last forever. It didn't as she dodged two kunai's before blocking a third with one of her short swords. In the middle of the block the same Ushi-oni she had cut the back of the knee grabbed her arm and with his massive strength sent her flying into a boarded-up window with such force she went crashing through the board and through the droop down metal gate and glass which had been hidden by the board.

She lied there for a moment among the broken shards of wood, metal, glass and the remains of what looked to be a jewelry store. Whoever had boarded the place up was also there, well his or her remains where at least, Fuu had landed on top of them and the rotten flesh had exploded outwards when everything had fallen on it. Fuu stood up with more than a few cuts on her from the metal and glass, her blood and blood and infected puss of the dead store owner now covered her white cloths.

"Get the human." Said a demon from outside as a wolf like Inugami came into the store through the window, followed behind by two of the vampirical Jorogumo. Fuu reached for her weapons only to find that one of her short swords was gone, mixed in somewhere with all the remains of the entrees to the shop. So down to a single sword she got into a stance and before the eyes of the attacking demons four insect style fairy wings shot out Fuu's back, two pairs of wings on each side one above the other. Parts of the wings where see through while other panels where bright neon green and orange.

"What the?" inquired the demon nearest to her.

"Surprise." Said Fuu with a grin as she got into a stance knife out and flapped her wings taking off from the ground. She paused for a moment and then shot forward cutting the throats of her three attackers before going outside into the pouring rain. Instantly she felt it as pain shot up her spin as the heavy rain fail hit her thin sensitive wings. Still she kept moving as she dove under one of the long-legged spider like Jorogumo cutting into the soft underbelly of the demon as she did spraying her with yet another demon's blood.

 **Sakura felt the rain pound down upon her as they ran toward the South, the plan was to head south for a couple of miles until they passed the southernmost point of the lake and then head West away from the Land of Fire and the area already fully under the control of the demons.** Then everything was up in the air, they could head to one of a dozen or so hospitals to get more samples of the virus and equipment however all those places would have been the first place located when the villages they were in fell. It would also be the first place that demons would secure and they could fly while they were stuck on the ground.

" _We could try animal centers and small local clinics and doctor's offices."_ offered Inner Sakura as she tried to think of where they could possibly find the supplies.

The sound of explosions filled the air as Sakura looked toward the source however the shore drive shops prevented her from seeing anything. But she knew that those explosions where Naruto and Fuu doing battle against the demons. She swallowed hard as she fought the need to turn around and fight alongside the man she loves even if it was against other people she loves. With some force, she turned her attention away from the sounds of battle and toward the road in front of her, they were nearing a large beach front home which blocked marked where the road turned to the South.

"Hanabi what do you see?" ordered Anko as they ran down the cobblestone street which ran beside the massive lake. The only main branch Hyuuga clan member who was still human closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her eyes had changed slightly as the veins around them bulged out and she gained the ability to see through walls and almost everything else. It allowed the user to look deep into someone's body and see the chakra network within a body. Hanabi's eyes widened as they turned a corner and saw a line of tired looking demons heading down the road toward them.

For a moment both the demons and the humans looked at each other, both sides surprised to see the other. It wasn't just a small group of demons before, if it was small enough they could have possible for them to punch through them to freedom. That wasn't the case, the road was full of demons of all different kind.

"They have a second group coming up from the South." reported Hanabi as everyone understood what that meant. To the South was a column of demons, to the East was another column of demons and to the North was their demon turned parents which included the 4th Hokage, the strongest ninja in living memory. They were surrounded on three sides with the only way out being out over the lake which was a twisting mess of high waves in the storming weather hitting them now. To go that way, with no cover was asking to be cut down. It would be almost impossible to cross the lake but it was their only route, their only chance.

"GO!" yelled Guy as he charged forward along with Anko and Iruka, for a moment Inoichi Yamamaka turned and looked at his daughter as the Nara's did the same with their son and with sad smiles they charged into the battle.

"Get moving, we need to cross the lake!" yelled Neji as he took command.

"We need to help our parents!" countered Ino

"We can't." countered Sai as he grabbed her arm. "They are giving themselves to save us and they know it."

"We need to go." said Shikamaru as finally with one last glace as he father fought against one of those spider like demons so turned and headed toward the beach. The soft sand was kicked up as they ran toward the waves which was pounding against the beach.

"Maybe with the darkness and weather we can stand a chance." said Kauri as they hit the shoreline, with chakra on their feet they began to ran on top of the water instead of sinking down. Even so large waves would come toward them and crash into them forcing them onto hands and knees only to get pounded again by another wave. Within moments all of them where soaked to the bone and they had only gotten less than a 100 yards off the beach and still had 15 miles to go to reach the other side all the while fighting the waves.

 **The same waves which was pounding his friends was also crashing against the sand covered beach beside the road where Naruto was fighting his parents and the members of their teams.** His mother was attacking him now as she unsealed a long Nagitata, the pole arm with a three-foot-long blade at the end kept her son at a distance. He blocked multiple attacks with his own knife but he was on the defensive until he saw her spin the blade around to deliver a blow to his middle. He smiled a bit, he had seen this before with Meiko and knew what was coming. His mom had the back unsharpened part of the blade coming at him, she was trying to disable him not hurt him. He smiled as he slides under the slash and with one quick movement he grabbed the pole part of the Nagitata to swing himself back up. His mom's eyes widened a bit as he kicked her in the gut. The force caused her to let go of her weapon as he took it from her. With one quick move, he spun the shaft around and hit Tsuma Inuzuka who was trying to jump him from behind.

His victory was short lived as Kakashi slammed into him and grabbed him by his shoulders. Since Kakashi was a lightning Kami he was living lightning and he used it now, without needed a hand sign he sent bolts of lightning down Naruto's body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Everyone go, let us handle it." Yelled Kakashi over the sounds of Naruto's screams of pain.

"GO!" yelled Minato as he looked at his son scream in pain; his heart was breaking but he was also amazed as Naruto remained standing under the attack. The Inuzuka and the Harunos turned to leave only to have Kakashi fly backwards as Naruto's demon chakra flung him away like a rag doll. Naruto spun around to look at the Haruno's and the Inuzuka which now had an opening to head down the road toward the path Sakura and his friends had gone.

The sight of buildings burning down the road and to the east made him pause for a moment, the fires to the East made sense because of Fuu but the south made no sense. Then he saw them, a group of figures heading out over the water.

"Fuck." Whispered Naruto as he moved to attack the Haruno's and the Inuzukas before they had a chance to notice that his friends where on the move over the water. He was too late; his dad saw the group of figures moving across the water.

"Kakashi head toward the restaurant and the bunker get everyone out." ordered Minato as Kakashi who was still recovering from the blow from Naruto's chakra looked at him. "The rest of them are out over the water, lightning and water not a good idea."

"Alright." said Kakashi as he headed toward the entrees to the bar where the bunker was located under. Naruto made no move to stop him instead moving to the water's edge so that the waves crashed against his back as he looked at his demon family and the family of his friends.

Kakashi ran down the road as fast as he could stop at the crossroads and looking down to see a battle raging down the road from them. He couldn't see how many people where fighting but whoever was fighting there was doing a good job of bottling up the demons. He looked back over the water and for a moment he thought he saw figures out in the lake but with the waves as high as they where he couldn't be sure. He turned away from the lake view and headed into the restaurant. He ran down the stairs and toward the lowest levels, to the amazement of the copycat ninja the door which lead into a hidden passage with a massive blast door at the end of the hall. They had made no attempt to hide the entrees and as he approached the door he found that even the blast door was open.

As he moved deeper and deeper into the base he passed by locations that would have been a death trap for anyone attacking the base. He moved into what had to be the guard office he found multiple tv screens which showed everything happening outside and inside the base. He saw a young woman with what looked to be Yosia wings on her back. He raised an eyebrow wondering how it was possible, how could a human have Yosia demon wings. His demon eyes could see through illusion justu so this woman was clearly human but she was clearly had demon wings as well. His eyes moved to the next screen which showed some of the ninjas of his generation fighting against a different column of demons. Dozens of dead demons covered the ground but it was clear they were on the edge of being overwhelmed. The next monitor showed a place in the base marked detention area 2 which showed Kurenia and Kistune demon. He checked a map of the base on the wall which told him where he had to go. Within moments he was at the door to detention area 2.

He pushed open the door to find Kurenia nursing her daughter at the bottom level of a massive detention area with a kitsune with red fur walking back and forth.

"Kakashi?" inquired Kurenia as Kakashi nodded his head.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to let us go!" yelled another voice as Kakashi looked to see another Kitsune behind bars. Her white eyes and lavender colored fur told him who it likely was.

"Hinata?" inquired Kakashi

"Yes, let us go I need to save Naruto-kun from that Pink haired whore." Said Hinata

"Pink haired whore?" inquired Kakashi, he knew who Hinata was talking about but he had never expected Hinata to say that about Sakura. "How was she turned?"

"She attempted suicide and the only way to save her was to turn her." Explained Meiko "Is it over, is everyone ok."

"It isn't over, Naruto is still fighting outside." explained Kakashi, Meiko didn't have to be told a second time as she took off heading toward the exit.

"Let me out!" yelled Hinata as Kakashi noticed madness burning in those normally calm eyes.

"Maybe we should wait, this is going to be a reunion of Naruto's family don't want to ruin it." Lied Kakashi, in truth he wanted Rin or another doctor to check out Hinata. She didn't seem right in the head.

"I will be his family in the future, so let me go!" yelled Hinata

"We think turning her in combination with Naruto being with Sakura sent her off the deep end?" explained Kurenia

"I see." Said Kakashi

"I am fine, can I go?" inquired Samui calmly.

"What about her? Who is she anyhow?" inquired Kakashi

"Samui and Kuria came from the land of lightning and she was turned so I was told by just walking past where some plant was in hiding and it attacked her." Explained Kurenia

"Alright, let her go." ordered Kakashi as Kurenia did what she was told and opened the cell letting the Ice Rhyuu Samui out of her cell.

"Where is Karui?" inquired Samui "She is my friend and I don't want her to die when she doesn't have too."

"Likely out on the lake, they are trying to cross." explained Kakashi as Samui headed out the door and out of the base.

"Let me go!" yelled Hinata again.

"No, we are going to stay down here until it is over." Explained Kakashi as Hinata glared at him with hate in her eyes, her fur was standing on end and her lips lifted to show long teeth.

 **Fuu was not doing well, she had been pushing the demons back for a while but the numbers of demons where forcing her back.** As she went she used every justu she knew to burn down anything that could burn to form a barricade to slow down the advancing demon horde. Even so she was now standing in front of the point where she had started all those minutes ago, in front of the bar. She knew she couldn't burn down that building because of the possibility of trapping the people down in the bunker. She ducked under a kunai which had be thrown at her before she threw her own kunai in response, only she hit her mark unlike her attacker. She was breathing heavily, blood was pouring down her face from a cut and she had used so much of her chakra in her rampage it was healing slowly.

"Well they should be gone by now." said Fuu as she glanced down the road to see Naruto fighting just off shore, she could see six of the seven figures which meant one had gotten passed him. "They can handle one."

Then she heard the sound of battle coming from the other way and she saw a retreating group of humans. They were in an even worse state, Iruka's arm was clearly broken preventing him from doing justus. Guy was moving like a mad man striking demons left and right but he was clearly slowing down.

"I am out!" yelled Anko as Yoshino Nara tossed a paper bomb which contained fine powered form of bronze causing every demon in the blast area to cough as the bronze burned their lungs.

"It's my last one!" yelled Inoichi as he tossed a kunai to the woman who was now out of weapons.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Fuu as Shikaku looked at Fuu, he saw her wings and her brighter than normal hair. She knew he wanted to ask a question but he didn't have time to worry about her looks.

"Ran into a column coming up from the South." explained Shikaku as his eyes shifted toward the water. Fuu followed his eyes and saw a group of figures fighting the surf out on the lake. They were still clearly visible to the naked eye.

"Shit." cursed Fuu as she saw that some of the water demons had spotted them out on the water and had gone after them. She watched as the water demons dove into the water and since they could swim under the water they didn't have to deal with the waves. "We need to stop them!"

"Kind of busy!" yelled Yoshino Nara as she grabbed an ax dropped by a demon to use it as a weapon. Fuu's eyes scanned the area and locked onto Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Fuu as the sound of her voice was somehow heard over the rain and thunder. "THEY ARE GETTING PASSED US!"

Naruto followed her gaze all the while blocking a tornado like attack from Kiba's and Hana's parents. She watched as a clone appeared beside Naruto and a ball of red chakra began to form around his hand. Fuu didn't have time to help him as she had to hold off the demons which were advancing on their small ring of defenses. Then she heard the high pitch sound coming from Naruto's direction. She turned her gaze again and saw a spinning disk of chakra in Naruto's hand.

"What kind of justu is that?" inquired Fuu but no one heard her over the sound of Naruto's justu. Even the demons which had been attacking them stopped and looked at the spinning ball of chakra. With a mighty roar Naruto threw the ball of chakra out over the water, it was thrown in such a way that the edge of the disk was cutting into the water. Fuu like so many others followed the justu until it was just off shore and then in a single moment it exploded outwards cutting into the water and the demons swimming below it.

Naruto's attack ripped into those demons cutting into them and as the attack cleared the bodies of those water demons began to float up from below.

The sound of the attacked caused his friends on the lake to turn around to see that the entire city of Nysha was now on fire. They could see in the light of the lightning they could spot their friends and family surrounded by demons and some of those demons going after them.

"Shit, we need to get moving." ordered Neji as they picked up their speed in their impossible task of crossing the lake before the demons could get to them.

 **Meiko ran out of the bar and into a battlefield, she could see some of the same humans she had attended a wedding with only a couple of hours ago fighting in a circle against her own kind.** She could see that they were losing and losing badly but they were taking demons down but numbers where overwhelming them. She tilted her head slightly as she saw Fuu fighting in the middle however she had demon wings and her image seamed to shimmer a bit. Something was wrong with her then she heard the sound and saw the light. She turned her gaze and saw down at the far end of the beach her brother was holding a ball of chakra in his hands.

"The Rasengan?" inquired Meiko but something was wrong, it was spinning way too fast and then before her eyes he threw the Rasengan out over the water. Then with a roar the Rasengan exploded outwards then as it faded Meiko saw the bodies of water type demons rising out of the water. She looked down for a moment, not sure how to feel about that. They were demons like she was but they had also killed so many humans. She forced that out of her mind as she moved around the battle to go toward where her brother and family was. The people fighting all mattered to her but what mattered most was her family and Sakura.

Moments after Meiko moved off toward her brother and parents Samui appeared and she had no intentions of moving away from the battle instead she moved toward it. With a single powerful flap of her demon rhyuu wings she rocketed herself forward toward Fuu. Fuu who was airborne herself didn't see her coming and with a powerful punch was sent out over the water.

"Fall back!" yelled Shikaku as the ninja force of the Leaf began to fall back onto a wooden pier which shot out over the water. Suddenly the mace in the hands of a kitsune came swinging around and caught his wife in the head.

"Yoshino-kun!" yelled Shikaku as his wife was knocked to the ground and pulled back into the swarm of oncoming demons, a trail of blood marked her path but in a rage he lunged forward only to be grabbed by the neck by an bull like demon and punched in the face.

"We lost the Naras." said Guy as they pulled back.

Naruto had his back to him and now was his chance, Minato appeared in a flash of light behind his son, this was his opening and he took it. Since he couldn't attach a seal to his son because of the chakra around him he grabbed him physically and transported them both in a flash of light.

"Minato's got him." Said Kushina as she turn and ran back toward where she knew her son and husband would be. "Go get your own children."

"Right." Said Mr. Haruno as they took off.

"MOM!" yelled Meiko as Kushina turned to see her daughter running toward her. She lifted her up and held her close tears running down her face.

"Meiko…Meiko, I missed you so much." Said Kushina as she put her daughter down. "Come, by the time we get there your brother may be turned."

A few hundred yards away Naruto and Minato reappeared in the middle of a small courtyard, around them on three sides was a large block U shaped building with the opening out toward the lake front.

"Sorry Son." Said Minato as he let his son go and kicked him deeper into the yard, he flipped as he did so for a moment he lost sight of his son. He expected to see his son stunned for a second before the plant that would turn him into a demon and save his life. He looked up to see his son standing in the middle of the court yard but he didn't look concern in fact he looked pleased. Then nothing happened the plant did come down and hover over his head for a moment but it never opened its mouth to begin the turning process. It sensed him but then moved away.

"Not what you expected was it?" inquired Naruto

"What in the world?" inquired Minato

 **Fuu was sent almost an impossible distance until she came down a couple yards to the right of where her friends where.**

"What the?" inquired Ino as she looked at the figure which was rising from the water, it was dressed in the white and in the same cloths that Fuu had been in when she last saw them but it wasn't Fuu. It was female but it was taller than Fuu, it had wings like one of those Yosei demons with green and orange highlights in its wings. Her hair was bright almost lime green and the skin while still the same general shade of Fuu's had turned slightly green as a pattern which looked like a vine full of multiple colored flowers could be seen on her arms legs and neck. Each of her fingernails had turned bright orange the same orange that most of the flowers seemed to be and the color of her eyes.

"Fuu are you alright!" yelled Sakura as the demon turned and looked at her.

"I am fine, Keep going, we will hold them off!" ordered the demon in Fuu's voice as she flapped her wings and headed off toward battle and the rush of oncoming demons which now included their own parents.

"What the hell?" inquired Ino

"No time to explain keep going." ordered Sakura as they headed off across the lake

" **Dad!" yelled Meiko as she saw her dad for the first time in a long time. He was standing looking into a courtyard, the same courtyard that the plant that turned Hinata and Samui was located.**

" _So it is finally done."_ thought Meiko _"Now our family will be complete and maybe in time added to with Sakura."_

"Is Naruto done yet?" yelled Kushina as she ran up to her stunned husband.

"Depends on what you mean?" said Naruto as Kushina turned her gaze and looked at it in amazement as her son just stood there under the still closed mouth of the plant. Her mouth along with Meiko's fell open as they tried to make sense of what was before them, it couldn't be a clone the plant would still have attacked and Minato had hit him hard enough to make a clone disappear so it was her son.

"How is that possible?" said Rin as she stood under cover with the still recovering Karin and Sasuke.

"You forgot one of the key rules of warfare." Said Naruto his tone getting somewhat darker. "You made assumptions and didn't consider that those assumptions where wrong. I wanted you to bring me here."

"To be turned?" inquired Rin "With your demon chakra in a human body it is killing you?"

"There is your assumption." Said Naruto as the thunder and lightning picked up. Between each flash of lightning the area was cast into a pitch blackness. Naruto turned and looked at his sister with a smile. "To tell you the truth Meiko, I was never really concerned about dying from demon chakra and neither was Fuu. You assumed that the chakra was killing us, it isn't."

"But a human body can't contain demon chakra, not without a demon within it to hold back the corrosive effects on human cells." said Rin as the darkness engulfed the field and for half a second the outline of Naruto changed. Then in the next flash of light from lightning Naruto was back to normal. The change wasn't missed by either of his parents who had if anything a better view. They saw it again when the darkness returned, their son's outline changed he was taller, his ears where on the top of his head, his face had a muzzle and a tail moved behind him. Then the light returned and Naruto turned back into a human but the shadow cast from the light was a kitsune's shadow.

"My God." said Meiko as it hit her. "Sasuke hid his sickness from my demon eyes you found a way to do it too didn't you?"

"I did, the demon chakra wasn't killing me it never was, it was turning me." said Naruto with a grin, he stood before them human even as the shadow he cast was a kitsune demon. "I am already a demon, so your little plan to turn me and then convince me that you are right while I am weakened is not going to work. This fight is far from over."

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, the fight still is going on but now I can drop the mask. Naruto and Fuu are already demons and their minds are still their own. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 A Risky Move**

Minato, Kushina, Meiko and Rin all stood in a state of shock as they looked at Naruto who stood under the plant that was supposed to transform him into a demon instead he stood before them appearing on the outside to be human but according to him he was now a demon.

"So you are already a demon?" inquired Minato as the shadow his son cast behind him was not a human but a kitsune.

"Yes, I am." Confirmed Naruto with a sad laugh. "Your little plan to turn me and then convince me that demons are ok isn't going to work. I still have my mind…mostly."

"Mostly?" inquired his mother

"I think some of the Kyuubi's bloodlust has come along for the ride along with his chakra and other things." Admitted Naruto "But that I am not totally sure, it may be just the fact that I have never been so angry in my entire life. I hate what I have become but I know what I have to do and before while I may have hated it I am looking forward to it."

"Wait, that demon form you took when we faked out those scouts that was the real you?" inquired Mieko as she remembered when her brother had appeared as a demon to fake out another group of demons. Naruto grinned a bit before shaking his head.

"Not fully, I changed a few things to keep the cover up so I could blend in if needed." admitted Naruto

"That isn't possible, demon chakra kills human chakra." Said the Medical Ninja Rin, she was under the cover of a building protecting herself from the downpour of rain, as a fire kami she could get badly hurt in a large downpour of rain which was coming down now. Beside her the newly turned Sasuke and Karin was still recovering from being turned into demon snakes.

"Well myself and Fuu are unmistakable evidence that isn't the case, it doesn't kill it turns." Said Naruto with a grin as he lifted one of his hands up, the red demon chakra which had been dancing around him began to spin as it began to be focused into a single point about his hand. His hand changed, instead of a human hand, it became covered with black fur and his finger nails extended out into jet black claws which glinted in the light that came from the lightning strikes.

Meiko looked at her own hands, like her father she had white fur around her hands but her mother had black fur around her hands which turned a deep red. The chakra in his hand began to spin rapidly, faster and faster until a red chakra Rasengan formed in her brother's hand. The red glow of their clan's justu casted a strange light in the area.

"What the fuck is going on?" inquired the still human Suigetsu as he walked out into the covered area where Rin, Sasuke and Karin had taken cover. He had what looked to be a carton of yogurt in his hands and for a moment he stood there stunned as he looked at a still human Naruto standing below the closed mouth of the plant. "What the?"

Then Naruto moved faster than anyone had believed possible as he moved not toward his family, instead he bolted toward Rin.

"Rin-sensie!" yelled Meiko as fear ran through her heart as she followed the trail of light which showed the path her brother was taking toward her sensei. Rin had just enough time for her eyes to widened and let out a single name.

"Kakashi-kun." said Rin expecting her end to come but instead Naruto appeared to her right, his hand was raised up and his target was defenseless.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha looked up with new snake eyes as Naruto appeared above him. He was leaping in the air, with a red Rasengan in his hand and blood lust in his blue silted eyes. Sasuke tried to move but he was still too weak as Naruto's Rasengan came crashing down in the center of his chest. Sasuke felt the Rasengan slam into his chest and then the chakra rip into his newly scale covered skin before blowing out the back with such force it lifted him off the ground in a fountain of blood and flesh. That was the last thing Sasuke felt as the Uchiha line came to end.

Karin lied there unable to move as the love of her life was murdered before her eyes, he was lifted off the ground by the force of Naruto's Rasengan and for a moment she saw the massive hole that was ripped out of the back of her love. His chakra died as his life blood began to spill out over the concrete.

"What the?" inquired Suigetsu as Naruto spun toward him and with all his might kicked him into the rain soaked field. For a moment he thought he got off light as he stumbled to a stop, then the plant came down on him.

"You monster!" hissed Karin as she tried to rise, tried to bring her fangs to bare but Naruto coldly kicked her in the face sending her backwards. Naruto pulled a kunai and through it straight into Karin's throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill outright but the blood pouring from the wound went down her throat drowning her in her own blood. She tried to move her hands to heal herself with her medical knowledge, but another kunai pinned one down while Naruto stepped on the other with his shoe.

"Monster, yes I am." said Naruto as he looked the dying woman straight in the eye. "I am a monster, but I am not a traitor to humanity, you had a choice, your choice to betray humanity this is the price you are paying for it."

Naruto watched as the life left Karin's eyes before coldly walking past the stunned Rin and out into the rain. His parents and sister looked at him with fear and concern in their eyes as the blood on Naruto's shoes was washed away from the rain and turned the runoff red.

"Naruto?" inquired his mother with concern in her voice as darkness fell over the field for a moment and the outline of a demon fully appeared. Next flash Naruto was back and maybe it was the rain but for a moment, Meiko thought she saw tears running down her brother's face.

"You didn't have to do that?" said Minato as Naruto gave him a sad smile before it turned to a smirk.

"Your right, and the demons didn't have to kill hundreds of thousands of people, take you away from your son and shove the Kyuubi within me all to save themselves but they did and so we find ourselves standing across from each other on what will most likely be the last battlefield of humanity. It's last stand." stated Naruto as he calmly moved back toward the center area. It was just then that the plant spit up the now demon Suigetsu, but he never touched the ground alive as Naruto unsealed his bronzed bladed sword breaker knife and brought it spinning around in a deadly arch taking the newly turned water kami head off in a single move. His body fell to the ground with his head in a different location, blood pouring out of both. "We must do what has to be done."

 **Konohamaru felt the floor under him move back and forth, he knew that meant he was on a ship of some kind.** He couldn't feel anything below his waste and for a moment he tried to remember what had happened, then in a flash he remembered the battle in the rebel camp. The demons had somehow found them and taken out the base. The demon had hit him in the back and he had lost the use of his legs and then they had dragged him into a center area to take away his humanity. The last image that filled his mind was going down the neck of the plant which would take away his humanity. The wet liquid stuck to his body and the needle teeth stuck him. He had dropped head first into the central area and must of hit his head because he had pasted out until this moment. He heard moans and groans coming from nearby and he heard the sounds of distance engine sounds.

"How could this be?" said a nearby voice, he knew who that voice belonged to, Dan the demon council member and uncle to Shizune who had turned out to be a traitor/spy in the Leaf. "This shouldn't have been possible."

"We aren't totally sure." Admitted another voice, he didn't know. "Reports have been coming in from the turning centers, the number of rare demons and even those who have not been around since the humans mascaraed them to the point of extension when we went into hiding."

"Any idea how this could possible?" inquired Dan

"Best guess is that somehow the longer the humans are exposed to the virus the more likely they are to come out like this." stated the voice "It is the best guess we currently have?"

"I see, thanks for your help doctor." said Dan as the sound of hooves on a metal deck moved away from nearby. Risking the chance Konohamaru opened his eyes to see that he was in a cage of some kind, a series of metal bars came down from the metal ceiling on three sides. He assumed that either another set of bars came down behind him or the metal wall behind him. Through the bars he could see Dan standing there, he was a deer like demon with silver antlers coming out of the sides of his head just above deer like ears. Dan wore ninja clothing with a vest over his normal cloths, he had his back to Konohamaru and his hands where currently behind his back. Without moving his head Konohamaru moved his eyes to the left and to his right taking in his field of view. He didn't want to look at what he had become but he could see what everyone else had become. A nude woman lied in the next cell to him, with large butterfly like wings coming out of her back. The next one to his other side was a man, who had become one of those spider like demons with eight legs.

"So your awake." said Dan as Konohamaru eyes turned to face forward and saw Dan had turned around and saw that he had turned around to look at him. "Some of the others are already up but I wasn't sure if you would ever wake up, or that you would walk again. I know the answer to that question, no."

"You are demon scum." Stated Konohamaru

"And so are you now." countered Dan as Konohamaru finally looked at his hands, he had been avoiding looking at them since he opened his eyes. He didn't want to find out what he had become, but there was no way to hide it. He looked at his hands and found that they looked humanoid, they were thicker stronger in nature. He noticed that they were covered with short brown fur and his finger nails had turned a pitch black but for some reason it didn't upset him. He moved one of his hands and looked at his arm.

"Wow…I am ripped." Said Konohamaru as he looked at the muscles clearly visible on his arm, as he used his strength to force himself up to a sitting position. It was hard considering his legs where dead weight now, even so he studied the muscles which now graced his legs and the instant six pack on his chest. He looked as if he had spent a couple of hours a day in the gym building up his muscles. "What the fuck am I saying I am a demon."

"If you want to get technical you're a Ushi-oni." Said Dan as he unsealed a hand sized mirror and held it up. For the first time Konohamaru saw his face, he had a short cow like muzzle and her ears had moved up and two large bull horns came out of the side of his head before turning into points. "I must admit based on what Shizune told me I half way expected a Kitsune considering how much time you sent around Naruto but seams that a lot of your clan is becoming Ushi-onis. Not sure why, I mean Nara clan becoming a Bai Ze like me makes sense we have documents saying how their ancestors terminated and stole justus from enslaved Bai Ze but no records of your clan doing that to Ushi-oni."

Konohamaru was too engrossed in himself to take any real note of the words. He had looked from his face to his larger much more well-built frame and muscles. He didn't look at the face but he must admit he liked the new and sudden muscle growth.

"Ah, I see you like what you have become don't you?" inquired Dan

"No." snapped Konohamaru but he was lying through his teeth and he knew it. "I want to be human."

"Really? I don't believe you." said Dan

"You will all die for this?" snapped Konohamaru trying to change the subject, he tried to stand only to remember he no longer could, his legs where not going to work any time soon if ever again. "You may have brainwashed us into liking this but we will hunt you all down and find a way to change back."

"The council will be hunted down and killed, we know and accept that but the bulk of pure bloods will escape with ease. They will blend in to the mass of refuges which left their homes from the virus. With whole towns gone it is easy to settle into a new life and say I was from this or that town and everyone died. No records to say it wasn't true either, part of our plan was to destroy those records clear the slate. They will blend into the population as a whole and be totally safe." Stated Dan "And I think you under estimate how quickly people will get used to being demons."

"I am not." stated Konohamaru as he tried to get angry at himself for being a demon. Even as he tried he found himself liking his new body, his strong look. He wondered how much he could lift with his new muscles, how fast could he run if his legs worked how easy it would be to impress girls with his new body. He tried to force those ideas from his head and they refused to leave totally.

"You forget that people have been through a lot, they have seen so much death and pain that they are willing to accept almost anything that will allow them to escape from that. If a person is drowning they generally don't care if their most hated enemy saves them. They will thank him for it on their knees." stated Dan "We have people coming to us from places we have not even conquered yet because they want to be turned to escape the flu. Secondly people may hate themselves for being a demon but can a parent who has lost everything hate their children who are now demons? Could a couple hate their loved one because of them being a demon just like them? No, in time people will adapt and in an even longer span of time but much shorter then you think people will be totally adapted to the new shape of the world. Children born human will forget about it, parents who have demon children will love them just as much and in time humanity will fade into the dark pages of history until they are as mythically as we once were to humanity."

"I refuse to accept that!" yelled Konohamaru as Dan shrugged. "You killed hundreds of thousands of people to save yourself you are monsters."

"More like millions." admitted Dan with sadness in his voice before stepping aside to give Konohamaru a clear look at the cell across form him. "But we have found that this may bring back species of demons long ago resigned to history books."

Konohamaru looked across the way from him to another cell where a demon he had never seen before lied on the floor. It was a she he could see that and her skin was very strange, it looked as if her skin was made of a bright orange liquid which flowed around her body. Deep brown patches which looked almost black formed hard points around her body as she was wearing armor of some kind. Her shoulders had large spikes coming off the sides and two large horns coming out of her head. It took him a moment to realize he was seeing what the Mizukage Mei Turumi had become, her hair was still there but made out of the same strange liquid with dark rock like hard points. Smaller spikes where on her elbows and on the side of her knees.

"What the hell is she?" inquired Konohamaru

"A Lava Kami." Said Dan with a smile on his face. "They died out long ago but somehow the humans that are being turned later are becoming the long died out demon kinds. This is wonderful news and somewhat poetic."

"I fail to see your point." Stated Konohamaru

"We were content with just saving our kind by turning humanity into demons but now humanity which killed off their kind will in turn become the new gene pool for the rebirth of their kind." Said Dan "It isn't just the different kamis and Rhyuus which are all chakra based but Keshis, Asuras and others are all coming back."

"And that means something to me?" inquired Konohamaru

"On some levels no, but when this is done you will be resigned to a wheel chair the rest of your life as a demon and it will be a demon world." said Dan "You should actually consider yourself lucky, a lot of the crew wants to see you and the other terrorist dead for what you did. This seems like a worse punishment in my view, life as a demon. We will drop you off in the land of fire and then someone will take you up to the Leaf, after that you will have to live out your life as best you can."

With that Dan turned and started walking away leaving Konohamaru locked in the cell as they headed toward the land of Fire and a distance future he didn't even want to think about.

 **For Sakura and the other members of their group running across the lake in the middle of a storm which felt more like a tornado the distance future was something they didn't have time to worry about.** The mass of demons on their trail was more than enough to make them concern about the near future.

"Keep moving!" yelled Neji as they fought the spray and the waves which smashed against them as the storm kicked up waves in the massive lake. They had to cross the lake because all the land routes had been cut off by demons. This was the only route open to them and they had been spotted by the demons and the demons had given chase.

Sakura looked over her shoulder as she ran as best she could across the water, if the surface was smooth or even just a little less choppy it wouldn't have been so bad but it wasn't. The water smashed against her with the force of a punch from Lady Tsunade slowing down her, it was slowing everyone down including the demons coming after them, but the demons where not limited to the ground. The howling storm did limit those who had wings but they were still gaining on them as they fought against the howling storm. The issue was those who could breathe underwater, they didn't have to fight the storm or the wind and only their occasional popping up from the deep told they were there and much closer than their counterparts on the surface or in the air.

"Neji do you see them?" yelled Sakura as she looked to the closest Hyuugu

"Yes." Answered Neji as suddenly he spun around and threw a kunai in the water. The kunai dove into the water before going up in a boom which caused a mountain of water to fly upwards along with a demon. "And they are here."

"How many?" inquired his new wife Tenten

"Too many." Answered Hanabi Hyuuga as the younger Hyuuga looked at him, as head of the clan she was technically in charge however since the current human Hyuga clan numbered three total and two of them where married to each other her authority was limited. "Neji, you and other should stay behind and hold them off while the others make an escape."

"Fuck you." Yelled Tenten over the howling sound of the storm "We will get out together."

"She is right Tenten-chan." admitted Neji with more emotion then Sakura had ever heard from him in her entire life.

"Neji-kun." Said Tenten with sadness in her voice. "Alright we are staying, you all keep going."

"Tenten-chan." Snapped Neji

"I am staying with you, that is final." snapped Tenten back as Neji let out a resigned sigh as Sai jumped out of the way of a hand which had come from the deep trying to grab him. "Everyone else go on, we will stay."

"There has to be another way!" yelled Ino

"There isn't." said Neji as he and Tenten looked at each other and nodded before turning around 180 degrees and running toward the demons.

"Goodbye and good luck my friends, Kiba it has been an honor keep them as safe as you and the others can." Said the quiet Shino as he turned and headed into battle. Sakura could see that Kiba was showing his teeth, he wanted to turn and run but Karui had grabbed his hand and was holding him back from following his friend.

"Forgive me Ino-chan." Said Sai in a sad voice as suddenly he too turned and headed into the teeth of the oncoming attack.

"Sai!" yelled Ino as she turned to go after him only to have Sakura's hand snapped out and grabbed her friend's hand. She turned and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes and saw a painfilled termination in Sakura's eyes. "Let me go! Sai!"

"Sai is doing this to make sure you get out, just like Naruto-kun is doing the same for me." answered Sakura with coldness but that coldness hid a voice that wanted to break down and cry. "Don't waste what he is doing."

With pain Ino turned away and headed back on the path which would take them out of the area of action. With that done Sakura looked around their little group, Temari and Shikamaru where still there, along with Hanabi, Kiba, Hana, Kuria, Ino and herself. They had lost over half their number and they hadn't even gotten out of sight of land let.

With the rain and wind at their backs and most importantly the waves to their backs they headed straight toward the mass of demons. The underwater demons seeing the oncoming threat to their own kind, turned around to attack them from behind.

Tenten unsealed her weapons as she looked at the surprised look on the demon's faces, they hadn't expected anyone to charge them. Now that it was happening they were stunned for a moment, in that moment Tenten sent multiple pure bronze kunai flying forwards. The rain made aiming harder than it would normally have been but she still hit all her targets. The pure bronze burned upon impact and couldn't be pulled out with ease because they would burn them as they tried.

Sai pulled his own bronze short sword as he headed into the battle, while Shino stayed back and sent as many bugs as he could out to fight. Due to the rain and water the number of bugs was lower than he would like but still some demons went crazy as the bugs attacked them. All four of them knew this was a hopeless fight, but every moment they held off a demon was another moment for the medical team of Hana, Ino and Sakura to get away. It was those three and their medical knowledge which was key to finding a cure for the red flu and how to turn demons back into humans.

 **High above Fuu was engaging in a type of combat she had never really trained in but now was forced to fight in, she was fighting while flying.** She had only had her wings for a few days and she had been underground which limited any training in that field. She felt her muscles on her back which she assumed flapped her wings screamed in pain from the efforts of combat as she dove and jinxed in air combat. It didn't help that she was fighting in a storm which was only getting worse every moment. Rain pounded down on her and hurt her new thin wings and her bones, she had lost almost 20 pounds when she had turned dropping from 105 pounds to 88 pounds and all of it seemed to be in her bones. The likely theory was that her bones had howled out like a birds which allowed her to fly. The loss of weight may have allowed her to fly better, but it made every blow against her much more worse.

She drove down on another one of the fairy like demons she herself had become, she forgot the name and didn't care as she drove the blade into the back of the flying demon. She rode the now dead demon down a bit before jumping off and flying back up toward another demon this one a flying dragon like creature. She tried to stab this one with her long knife, but the natural hardened scale covered skin of the demon deflected the blow. Bronze was not the best for cutting into something however the touch of the metal did burn the demon who screamed in pain before attacking Fuu. Fuu dodge the attack and faded back into the darkness of the sky, with it being so dark and conditions so bad it allowed Fuu to disappear into the mass of demons in the air.

"This is pointless." Complained Fuu to herself as she looked around, she knew she could fly away and disappear. She was a demon yes, but a demon with a human mind and that meant she could decide where she wanted to go. She looked back toward the village, she could see in the distance three humans she couldn't tell which humans it was fighting back to back with a human or was it two humans she couldn't tell from this distance in the center of the area. They weren't moving in any way she could tell and the demons where swarming around them like water running around a rock in a stream.

"That fight is over." said Fuu didn't know any of the people fighting down below well, she looked at a closer position and saw some of the people she knew better fighting down there. Neji, his new Wife Tenten, Shino and Sai where holding off the tip of the thrust of the demon which was coming toward them. The fight there wasn't over yet and that was where she headed. She had to dodge a kunai thrown by Tenten who thought she was an enemy, only when she drove her sword into the back of a demon's head did the attacking leaf ninjas realize that she wasn't an enemy.

"Fuu?" inquired Tenten confused.

"Yes, no time to explain." said Fuu as she joined the fight between the demons and the humans.

 **Back on land Shizune stood back and watched with a heavy heart, she didn't even feel the cold rain or care about it as it drenched her.** Her fur stuck to her body and her smaller antlers dripped off rain water, shame filled her heart as she watched her friends fight for their humanity against an unstoppable tide of demons. They had already taken the both of the elder Naras, out on a little pier Guy was fighting along with Anko. Inoichi Yamamaka was down with a wound to his chest with Iruka doing what he could to treat the wounded older man. Iruka himself was bleeding from a leg wound, she had seen him get slashed by a sword wielding Rhyuu and feared for his life but judging from how fast the medical wrapping was turning a dark red told her that the sword hadn't cut an artery. She was too far away to judge if Inoichi's wound was life threatening but it didn't look good.

"Order the demons behind them to back off and let them fall back, take Iruka and Inoichi and bring them to me, I will heal them as best as I can before we turn them." Ordered Shizune to a nearby aid, the aid knew that Shizune was standing in for her uncle on the council so her orders were listened to.

It took effect minutes later as the demons which had been attacking from the water backed off opening more of what remained of the pier open to the humans. At the same moment the frontal attacked picked up and to Shizune's horror one of the demons sent a fireball flying straight at the wounded Inoichi and Iruka. Anko blocked it but only at the last moment.

"Fall back, get away if you can." Ordered Iruka as he looked at Inoichi before looking up at Shizune with hate in his eyes. "Inoichi needs medical attention, I can't give him that."

"What about you?" said Anko as she dodged an attack.

"I can't even stand, I am no help." Said Iruka as Guy looked at him. "Go you will have better chance without us."

"Guy, he is right." Admitted Anko as suddenly she went spinning as a kunai hit her in the shoulder. She went down as a second kunai hit her in the small of the back.

"GO!" yelled Iruka as the demons rushed them and Guy following the orders of the much younger man attempted a break out. There was just too many and he was overwhelmed by numbers.

"What a waste." Said Shizune sadly as the demons begin to bring them to her. She checked a small map and noted the location of the nearest plant. She had just located it when Iruka, Guy, Anko and Inoichi joined the restrained Naras.

"I am sorry about this, truly I am." apologized Shizune as she looked at Inoichi, his wound while bad wasn't life threatening. All of her former friends where glaring at her with pure hate in their eyes. It was Iruka's eyes which hurt her the most.

"Why Shizune, why did you do this?" inquired Iruka as Shizune moved to heal his leg enough to allow him to walk on it. Shizune stopped for a moment and looked at the wet brick road. "Why betray us?"

"I didn't want to do this, but it had to be done." Said Shizune "It has been in the works long before I was born and I tried to save as many lives as I could."

"You designed the red flu, the flu that killed millions." Snapped Iruka

"Yes." Admitted Shizune as she made no attempt to hide it. "But the council wanted to do this almost a decade ago, I talked them out of it and redesigned the flu to make it less deadly."

"The mountain of dead bodies and mass graves say that is a lie." Snapped Anko

"I could only drop the percentage of death from 95% death rate to around 80%." Defended Shizune, it was a paper shield, and everyone knew that. "That 15% of the population saved because I redesigned the flu. I have the blood of all those people, but I also saved people as well."

"Shizune, you can example all this after we turn them." Said another voice as Shizune turned to see a white kitsune.

"Yes, Council Woman." said Shizune as they headed down the road to add 6 more demons into the world.

 **While most of the water born demons had turned around to engage the attacking humans not all of them had done so.** Almost two dozen of them moved in to attack them like a pack of undersea wolves.

"Ino one of them on the right." Said Hanabi as she used her byugakun to spot the demons in the water. Ino threw a regular kunai into the water. Ino didn't know if she had hit the oncoming demon and didn't care if she did, it seemed to have broken off its attack and that was enough for the moment.

Sakura was growing tired of running for her life and she never heard the demon breaking through the water behind her. She did see the man dressed in black and orange with a Rasengan in his hand as he jumped over her and slammed the ball of chakra into the demons chest.

"Naruto?" inquired Kiba in amazement.

"Keep moving. You need to get clear as soon as you can!" yelled another Naruto as two more Narutos headed to back up the one which had attacked the demon.

"Shadow Clones." answered Sakura as she spotted ten more Naruto's forming a sort of defense line around three more clones one of which was on one knee with the other two standing on either side of him. All three were waiting as the nearest protectors to the three yelled at them to keep moving.

"Keep going, don't know if this will work. Where are the others?" yelled one of the clones.

"They aren't coming." Answered Sakura as the clone of Naruto lowered his head.

"Alright." Said the clone with a resigned sigh as they moved past them line of 10 clones of the man she love and noticed that five more clones formed another line of defense behind the three clones. As she ran past the clones she noticed that the moment she passed the three Naruto's in the center of the line, the nearest clone behind the three pulled out a flare gun and sent a bright green flare flying up into the sky.

"What is he doing?" inquired Ino expecting Sakura to know what her boyfriend was planning but in this case she had no idea what Naruto was planning but she knew it had something to do with the three clones in the center of the defensive ring. Then she noticed two more flares rising behind her to her left and her right and a third directly behind her for a total of four flares in the sky.

"Something risky." Answered Sakura with a heavy heart as she looked down. "Naruto-kun, please be safe."

The mass of demons which had swarmed around the leaf ninjas and Fuu moved around the band toward the line of Naruto clones which formed another line of defense from the band getting away. As they did the three in the center of the ring formed hand signs with the two on either side of the third placing a hand on the shoulder of the third. When they finished a wall of chakra shot out from their bodies cutting off those 10 clones from the five more behind the line. The three clones who had cast the seal stood directly in the middle. At three other points other groups of Naruto clones where doing the same only difference was at those points there was no sign of any actual demons, they had all moved into the center area.

"I don't have to tell you we can't let them reach the sealers, if they break the seal it is all over." said one of the clones as they prepared to do battle with the oncoming rush of demons.

 **Just then a mass of demons came around with of all people Shizune in the lead along with an injured adults which had thrown away their humanity to buy time for their children and the next generation.** The group stopped in their tracks as they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the courtyard still appeared human.

"Naruto?" inquired Shizune as she looked at the human standing before the plant.

"Traitor." Said Naruto coldly as more demons shoved forward through the crowds.

"What is going on?" came another voice as a white fur kitsune pushed through the crowds followed by others in nicer cloths then the others.

"Council woman." Said a voice

"So you're the council?" inquired Naruto as the council members looked at him, not sure what was going on.

"Yes." Said the council woman as the others beside her nodded their heads. "Now who the hell are you, human?"

"He isn't a human, he is a demon." Explained Minato as suddenly through the darkness a green glow came from behind him. He like so many others turned around to see a glowing green flare over the lake.

"Well now that they are clear it is time to get started." Said Naruto as more flares flew up from three other locations until there was four points coming up from every direction. Naruto quickly began to run through hand signs as a massive amount of chakra began to dance around the area. The chakra was so hot that it actually evaporated the falling rain and dried out the ground. Then the rain stopped falling as Meiko looked up to see a dome of chakra forming over their heads coming to a point above their heads. Then for a moment the chakra stoped and it was as if time itself had been frozen in place as Naruto stood there in the center with a sad but cocky at the same time grin on his face. She could feel her father tense up beside her and she knew that couldn't be good.

"Yes, it is what you think it is Dad." Said Naruto "I bet you wish you hadn't left Jiraiya sensei all your records."

"Naruto you can't risk this." said her father with pure fear in his voice. "Your wind chakra not lightning."

"I will do must be done." Said Naruto as the sound of distance lightning strike hitting the doom reached her ears. She saw that the bolts where hitting the top of the dome like a lightning rod and then a single bolt shot down and hit Naruto but he is remained standing. Lightning danced around him as he let out a slow breath.

"Minato what is going on?" yelled the kitsune council member as to the amazement of everyone but Minato Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared directly in front of the snow white kitsune. She had no time to react as Naruto brought a clawed demon hand up and into the base of her muzzle. That normally wouldn't be enough to kill but his hand was covered with lightning and the bolts ran from Naruto's claws into her body. It fried her brain and her fur began to smoke from the heat.

"My God." said another council member as Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and appeared at head height. A clawed hand came around in a swinging motion and took his head clear off straying the area with his blood.

"What the hell?" inquired Mieko as she watched her brother began in a bloody massacre of the council. "He doesn't know that justu."

"He doesn't need too." Said Minato as he kept his guard up, his son hadn't gone after him yet but he was tearing into the mass of demons killing each of them with single blows. "He is using natural lightning not chakra."

"What?" inquired Kushina

"I theorized that I could pull lightning chakra from a storm using a doomed seal and use it to enhance my lightning chakra and supercharge any justus." S tated Minato as he watched his son slaughter the demon council and move on to the mass of demons around him. "To make it even better I theorized I could put a second seal that would allow me to use my teleportation justu without seals in the area giving me free movement under the dome."

"So Naruto can do the flying thunder god technique to appear anywhere under the doom?" inquired Kushina

"Yes, but Naruto is a natural wind chakra not lightning it was never designed for someone without lightning chakra and I never finished working on it because…." Started Minato before pausing for a moment. "Because I determined that it was deadly to even attempt it. It was going to go in the forbidden justu records but I never had the time to do it officially."

"What?" inquired Kushina with fear in her voice.

"Our Son, may have just killed himself to destroy this army." answered Minato as his son ripped into the demon army gathered before him.

 **I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to end it here and it has some things I am sure you have all been waiting to see. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 The Fight in my Eye**

The pounding waves that had been making the escape for the humans a struggle suddenly gave way, they waves had been waist high and sometime higher but now the surface of the lake was perfectly calm. The Rain which had been pouring down buckets on them had stopped and aside from a gentle breeze coming toward it was if they had been no storm at all. That was until they looked up and saw that the storm clouds above them was still moving and had in fact picked up force.

"What the hell is going on?" inquired Karui as she looked at the storm clouds which were now spinning above them.

"I have no idea." Admitted Kiba as suddenly they all noticed that among their little group they had lost someone. They looked back to see Sakura had stopped in the middle of the lake, like everyone else she was soaked to the bone, her cloths clung to her body and water dripped off every part of her body.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing! We need to get moving!" inquired Ino at the top of her lungs until like everyone else they noticed that the a dome of chakra now surrounded the city they had just escaped from. The lightning which had been striking randomly in the sky and the ground was now striking a single point at the top of the dome. Even the wind and rain seamed drawn to that spot like a lightning rod of some kind. All the clouds where circling around the dome and from their distance it looked as if the storm was still raging inside it.

"What the hell?" added Temari as she like everyone else stopped and looked at dome which covered the distance city.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing." whispered Sakura with fear gripping her heart as she looked at the distance battlefield wondering what was happening inside and to the man she loves and everyone else she cared about in the line of fire at the moment.

 **Inside the dome water was still coming down in a downpour turning the battlefield into a wet mess as the wind whipped through the air with almost gale force strength.** The only thing missing was lightning but for most demons they had no time to consider that fact as they did battle with Naruto. Naruto was disappearing and reappearing in flashes of yellow light, he was showing no mercy and at the moment showed no control over his teleportation. Appearing almost randomly and attacking whoever was nearby with no real planning. Watching all of this was his father studying the movements trying to figure out where his son was going, he would appear behind a kitsune one time only to appear next time on top of a building with no one nearby.

"He has no control over it." said Minato as he realized that his son had no control over the dangerous justu he was now using.

"No control over it, that is bad isn't it." stated Meiko "How can we save him, you said this justu is deadly?"

"We need to get him to stop using it at the same time, we can destroy the seals and break the justu." stated Minato as he looked around him. Most of all at the chakra dome, four chakra pillars shot up and arched to a single point above their heads. The chakra columns where a darker shade of demon red then the chakra filling in the rest of the space. "We need to destroy the columns."

"Can't you just teleport there? You said Naruto can teleport anywhere in here with that justu can't you do the same?" inquired Meiko as her father shook his head.

"No, the seals will work only for him and he will have this ability until we destroy the columns." Explained Minato

"What is that?" inquired Shizune as she looked at the 4th Hokage as another demon went down nearby with a kunai sticking in his chest.

"If we break the seals at the base of the dome we stop my son's ability to use this justu." explained Minato as Shizune reached for a radio on her belt.

"We are under heavy attack, we need to take down the seals at the base of those chakra pillars do whatever you have too and hurry." ordered Shizune as Naruto appeared beside a nearby Rhyuu and ran his black clawed hand across the scale covered face of the demon. As he brought his arm back it sprayed Shizune's face with blood, the thick metallic taste was enough to realize that she needed to start taking actions. She looked across the small courtyard which was now covered with blood, there was the plant. With no warning she grabbed the beaten and bound Iruka and picked up turning him toward her.

"I am sorry." Said Shizune with tears running down her demon face, as she looked into the confused and angry face of the man she loves. Without any warning she kissed him and then shoved him forward. Iruka slid backwards across the slick paved courtyard before coming to a stop. To his credit he remained standing even with his leg injury. He look at Shizune standing there in the rain for a moment the two lovers looked at each other. "I love you, this will save you in the end."

"Iruka behind you!" yelled Anko as Iruka looked over his shoulder just in time to see a mouth full of needle like teeth come down on him. The plant lifted him off the ground and with quick movements dropped him down into the stomach of the plant which would turn him into a demon.

"What the hell Shizune don't you have more to worry about?" inquired Guy

"No." answered Shizune as she turned to two priests of the holy demon order. "Summon more plants we need to turn these people?"

"But council woman…" started a priest

"She is trying to prevent my son from freeing them and using them against us." answered Minato as he provided cover for what Shizune was actually doing. Saving her friends and loved ones in her view. That answer was enough for the priest as the began to form the hand signs to summon the plants which would turn them into demons. Minato for his part had much more to worry about as he ran toward the water's edge, as he ran he grabbed one of his special three-pronged kunai and threw it as hard as he could up into the air in the direction of the chakra pillar. He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the middle of the air over the still stormy lake. In mid air he grabbed his kunai and threw it again before disappearing in a flash of light a greater distance out over the water.

 **Unaware that the yellow flash was coming toward them, the small band of Leaf ninjas holding back the onrushing demon tide was being forced back**. They had seen the dome rising over them but it was something they didn't have time to focus on, the fight for their humanity was still raging on.

"Tenten on your right!" yelled Sai as he threw a kunai over Tenten's right shoulder striking a demon in the chest sending it backwards. He was still standing but not for much long as Sai rushed forward and hit the kunai with his fist sending the kunai in deep enough to kill the demon. The humans attempted to push forward however the oncoming tide of demons kept pushing them back.

Demons dived bombed them from above and coming at them from below, the demons started to get smart. They had been trying to take the humans straight on with hand held weapons but now they were hanging back and using justus to push them back.

"Shino get out of there!" yelled Neji, Shino followed Neji's directions and jumped away just as a whirlpool opened under him.

"Thanks." Said Shino as he jumped back landing beside Neji who was staying back more then normal directing the fight.

"Don't thank me yet." Answered Neji as his byakugan scanned the area. "We have company from all sides, I am having trouble keeping track of all of them and worse."

"What could be worse." said Fuu as she flew slightly above them, using two short swords to hold off the flying demons as best she could. She slashed at one of the demons cutting off a wing before dodging another with a spear in hand.

"We have Kiba's and Sakura's parents coming right toward us." answered Neji as a diving bombing demon came at him feet first. The wouldn't normally be bad, however the feet of said bird wing demon was covered with metal plates with spikes in them. Neji dodged just in time before using his gentle fist style on the now in range air kami, with a couple blows to the demon shutting down chakra points it fell from the sky.

"Sorry but they are demons now, we must treat them as such." stated Shino as his bugs terrorized a cat like demon. Then without warning a pair of webbed hands came up from under Shino and pulled him down.

"SHINO!" yelled Sai as Shino disappeared below the water, moments later his black traveling cloak and sunglasses came up.

"He's gone, keep fighting!" ordered Fuu as she ran through hand signs. She paused for a moment before flapping her fairy like wings sending a wave of chakra lanced wind forward cutting into a small group of demons. The attack would have been more effective however right behind them another group of demons moved forward with chakra covered shields blocking the attack.

"I see, Shino." Stated Neji

"Where is he?" inquired Sai

"About a 100 yards to west and moving away fast, some swimming demon got him." stated Neji as beside him his new wife Tenten threw a kunai above a group of demons. The demons assumed that Tenten but Neji knew better. The kunai had a small piece of paper attached to the back and when it went off it sent hundreds of smaller ninjas stars all made out of bronzes down on the expecting demons. Each bronze star which hit them burned as if a flaming arrow had hit them and there was no wooden shaft to allow them to pull the star out with ease like it would have been with an arrow.

"Fuu's right, he's gone and so will be if we don't fall back." said Tenten as they fell back once again.

 **Back on dry land, or as dry as it could have been considering with a driving rain Naruto's entire body was on fire, both arms and legs tingled from the lightning which coursed through his body.** He was already having trouble breathing and he had lost feeling in his toes fingers, however his fingers may because he was fighting with clawed hands.

"Damn it." cursed Naruto as he kept jumping around the battlefield, he knew all this was going to happen but it didn't stop him from experience the pain which was now coursing through his body. "I have to keep going."

The good news was he was starting to a hang of this thunder god technique and the natural lightning chakra which was now coursing through each of his cells.

"NARUTO!" yelled Anko's voice as she sounded more like a civilian in danger then a well-trained battle harden ninja. He spun his head around and saw for the first time, multiple more of those demon plants had been summoned onto the battlefield.

" _How did I miss that?"_ cursed Naruto to himself, even though he knew that he had been blinded by his blood lust and need to get revenge against what the demons had done to humanity and himself personal and his friends where paying for it. Naruto watched as Anko, Guy and every other one of the adults was swallowed by one of those plants. His eyes moved away from where his mentors and friend's parents where being swallowed to Shizune.

His eyes locked on Shizune, Shizune the traitor who designed the virus which had killed so many humans all to save demons and she was smiling. Rage filled him, as he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared directly in front of Shizune. Her eyes widened as Naruto's clawed covered hand shot up and grabbed her by the neck, he could had sent the claws through the black and white fur covered throat of the traitor. Instead Naruto lifted her off the ground, his chakra lashing out at her burning her flesh.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" inquired Naruto as his claws dug into Shizune's flesh. "All the people you murdered, all the pain you have done to innocent people all to save yourself."

"I am sorry, but I did what I had too." Stated Shizune

"Naruto…stop this at once!" yelled his mother as Naruto turned his head slightly to look at his mother, his human image flickered a bit but not enough for his mother to see what his kitsune form really looked like. "Is any of this really worth it, all you are doing is killing people and making more orphans and destroying more families. It is time to end this to come home and make a new life, a new world."

"I know." answered Naruto with a resigned sigh as his mother's heart lifted a bit only to have it crashed down when Naruto looked back up. Fire was burning in his slighted blue eyes, "However the demon army here is responsible for all those deaths and so is she, if humanity is to fall then it will take as many of those reasonable for it down to hell."

To Naruto's amazement, Shizune started giving off a sad laugh which caused Naruto's blood to boil as his head snapped toward Shizune.

"Naruto….do you think the demons here are pure?" inquired Shizune as she shook her head as much as she could while in Naruto's clawed hand. "Most of them are ninjas of the Mist, Lightning and Leaf village. You are killing Leaf ninjas."

Naruto's blood turned to ice as he looked around at the demons really looking at them for the first time, some of them did wear modified jonin gear from each of the ninja villages. A few even had their headbands tied around their shoulders and other places, in his blood rage he never noticed. As he focused on their faces he saw a few turned ninjas that he recognized in some way.

"Brother, you have killed all but two council members I am sure that is enough vengeance." Added Meiko

"And I have the other one right here." stated Naruto as the sound of one of those plants spitting up behind him reached his ears. He paid it no attention until he heard a voice he knew all too well. It was weak but it was Iruka.

"Shizune-chan." said Iruka weakly as Naruto moved his head slightly to see a demon lying on the wet ground a few yards away, it was hard for him to see what it was but it spoke with Iruka's voice. It was weak and on the verge of passing out but he was calling out to the woman he loved. "Shizune-chan."

Naruto closed his eyes remember how Iruka had treated him like a son for a moment before tossing Shizune to the side toward Iruka, even in letting her go he didn't make it easy. He threw her with such force she bounced off the stone wall of the building behind the plant cracking it.

"I owe Iruka so much, if he can forgive you I will let you live." answered Naruto as he spat in Shizune's direction. For her part Shizune didn't care she was still bleeding from the neck wound even so she scrambled toward Iruka who was lying flat on his stomach in the rain. She flipped him over and got a good look at him, a smile on her face as she looked at him, he was a Bai Zing just like she was. His face had taken on a deer like trait with the scar which always crossed his face still visible as a deep spot in his brown fur. His antlers where small but all newly turned ones were but they would grow in time.

"Iruka-kun." Said Shizune as she looked at him, he lifted a hand up to her and looked at her. "I am so sorry, but you are safe, safe from the virus."

By now more of the people Shizune had turned where coming out, Shikamaru's parents came out as Bai Zi just like Iruka had become. Naruto for his part made no move toward anyone however he remained standing perfect still chakra dancing around him. Inoichi came out right in Naruto's view, large bird like wings coming out of his back with clawed bird like feet and feathers on the top of his head. Guy also appeared and he was the first one to raise an alarm as he came out a demon Naruto had never seen before. He looked kind of normal aside from the waist up, the issue was from the waste down he had the body of a horse.

"A Keshis, but that demon type died out." exclaimed Meiko in amazement as Anko came out and she too was different, she looked totally human only her skin had taken on a deep purple tone and she now had four arms two on each side. "An Asuras, what the fuck is going on?"

Meiko expected her mother to come down on her hard for cursing but she was too focused on Naruto who was standing still.

"We think that the longer a person is exposed to the flu the more likely the are to become an dead demon type." added one of the Priests, as they moved to cover the nude demons with towels, not that it did much in the heavy rainfall.

"Naruto…does this mean you are ready to end this and come home?" inquired Kushina with hope in her heart. "You got vengeance, you got a lot of vengeance it is time to come home, to your family."

Naruto said nothing as the demon army which he had been attacking began to move in closer. As they got closer one of the demons yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He is healing himself, he isn't surrendering!" yelled a voice as Naruto's hand dove down into his ninja tools and threw a kunai right between the byakugan eyes of the Hyuga clan member turned demon.

"Well I guess that is done with." said Naruto

 **Earlier out on the water things were going bad for Tenten, Neji and the others as they were forced more and more back.** Like their counterparts on land they where running out of weapons, each kunai they threw each sword they dropped in the water after it broke was one lost. To make matters worse while Bronze did burn the demons each time they touched the metal. The issue was the homemade bronze weapons where physically weaker against modern factory forged combat grade steel weapons.

"Fall back!" yelled a voice from behind them as Tenten turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto?" inquired Sai

"Fall back!" yelled Naruto again as he pointed toward a large group of Naruto clones holding a defense line.

"Fall back." ordered Fu as she spun two short swords around in a deadly dance. Neji was still technically in charge but he didn't fight the orders instead he fell back as well. Until they were among a handful of Naruto clones, behind them stood a few more clones separated by a wall of chakra. In the center of the wall stood three Naruto clones, two standing and the middle one a knee. The two-standing had a hand on the other kneeling on.

"What are the clones doing?" inquired Fuu as she looked at the group of Naruto's

"Channeling Chakra through them but why?" inquired Neji as he looked at the three Naruto's with his byakugan eyes. With his eyes he was able to see that the chakra network within the clones was breaking down within the clones.

"It is the only thing keeping the real Naruto alive." answered the clone "My money is right now Naruto, is standing perfectly still and using the natural chakra they built standing there holding the seal to heal himself. If he didn't then the chakra would kill him and if the seal is broken, then the justu falls and that would not be good for humanity."

"Good enough for me." Said Fuu as they looked toward the mass of demons coming toward them. "How long do we need to buy?"

"As long as we can." answered the Naruto clone as suddenly a kunai down from an angle that shouldn't have been possible. It hit the Naruto clone on one knee in the chest, for a moment nothing happened and then it exploded in a massive ball of fire which took out not only the kneeing clone but the two standing clones.

"Fuck." said the clone leader as the dome began to flicker and began to break apart. "We may have just lost everything."

"Where did that come from?" inquired another Naruto as a third Naruto blocked a kunai just in time with his own. As it began to fall toward the water, a yellow flash appeared below the cloned Naruto's defenses, he grabbed the same kunai and slashed up ending that clone. With the element of surprise, he slammed a seal on Neji who had the bad luck of being beside the clone which Minato had targeted. Neji's whole body began to shake as electricity coarse from the paper seal and caused his muscles to spasm out of control before locking up, it wasn't enough to kill but it more then enough to disable as the Hyuga male went down crashing into the water, with no chakra control he began to sink below the waves.

"NEJI!" yelled his new wife Tenten as she broke defensive formation, she grabbed him by the collar of his ninja vest and pulled him out of the water. She was so focused on saving her husband that she never saw Minato behind her with another seal. She turned around just in time to see Minato place a seal on her forehead, like Neji Tenten shook as the electric made her lose muscle control.

"DAD!" yelled one of the Naruto's clones as he moved to attack Minato only to have Minato grab the two disabled ninjas and disappeared in flash of yellow light, before the clone could reach him.

 **He appeared on dry land right beside his wife, he dropped the two disabled ninjas on the ground as Naruto's head spun to face him.**

"What have you done." growled Naruto showing his teeth, his teeth where clearing sharpened canine teeth and the whisker marks had darkened. "

"I know the only way to make you stop is to destroy your seal and to get your friends." said Minato as he disappeared in another flash of light only to appear seconds later with a still struggling Sai in his hands.

"Well your somewhat right, but did you really think I didn't modify the seal that I was going to throw my life away like that!" snapped Naruto as Minato blinked. "The clones held all that lightning chakra and the pure power of the storm in check without it there is no control and it all gets released at once, straight down. You just made a giant Rasenshuriken."

Minato looked up toward the still flickering dome of chakra, the storm which had been powering the justu his son was using was now picking up steam and was out of control.

"Naruto stop this!" yelled Kushina

"I can't, the clones where controlling the force of nature and taking some of the damage without them it is an uncontrollable." said Naruto before laughing, before turning toward his Dad with a mocking tone in his voice. "More demons are going to be killed by you, then what I managed to do. You need to get to cover."

"Everyone get to cover!" yelled Minato as he went to grab his son only have Naruto jump back forming a hand sign as he went.

"Look after my friends." said Naruto as a dozen shadow clones appeared before the real one disappeared in a flash of light.

"Naruto!" yelled his mother only to feel a pull on her arm as one of her son's clones was dragging her toward one of the nearby stone buildings. Other clones grabbed Iruka, Guy, the other adults now demons, his friends and family carrying them toward the nearby stone structure. The clones didn't bother with anyone else, not even Shizune however she came on her own with Iruka. They dragged everyone down to the basement closing and sealing doors as they went.

 **Out on the water, Naruto appeared almost in the same spot where his friends had been taken by his father, only Fuu remained holding off the demons.**

"Naruto what the fuck is going on?" inquired Fuu as she landed beside him, his clones taking up the fight for the moment. Above their heads and over the city the chakra lanced storm was gaining in power and intensity as the storm clouds began to spin faster and faster as it decently slowly down like an unstoppable force.

"The whole place is about to go up and we need to get as far away as possible." said Naruto as he turned and ran, Fuu didn't have to be told again as she flew begin him as fast as she could. The remaining clones stayed behind to slow down the approaching demons.

It happened in a single moment as the chakra dome gave way and so did all chakra containment as the full force of the storm was released in a single moment straight down. Wooden buildings gave way before being blown away, demons where picked up and thrown through the air like rag dolls as chakra laced wind ripped into them destroying the chakra network within them killing them. The force covered the entire city ripping everything apart.

As deep underground as they had a chance to go at the moment, the whole building was shaking as the chakra descended down upon them.

"Is this deep enough?" yelled Kushina to either her husband or the Naruto clones.

"Not sure!" yelled the clone of her son. "Dad can you transport the others out of the city, it may be their only chance. As far out as you can!"

"Alright." Said Minato as he grabbed his wife and daughter first and disappeared in a flash of light.

The three of them reappeared almost two miles outside of town on a seal Minato had placed down before entering the city. Even from here they could see the light of the descending mass of chakra as it tore the city apart and everything that got in it's way. Minato had just enough time to see the ball of descending chakra before transporting back and grabbing another pair, this time Neji and Tenten. Each time he went back to grab a pair the conditions where getting worse, finally just as the door leading to their hiding spot in the basement gave way Minato disappeared with the last couple. With that done, the clones gave up holding back the storm and let it swallow them.

"My God." exclaimed Meiko as she looked out over the destruction which was currently tearing the city apart, she could see flying demons being ripped out of the sky by the wind falling down into the now boiling lake. Swimming demons where dyeing on mass as the destruction finally began to slow down. Finally, the light began to fade and the wind began to die down just as the sun began to rise in the distance. What the light revealed was a city totally destroyed and an untold amount of dead demons lying on the ground.

 **Out on the water, Naruto had slammed into Fuu forcing her into the water as the chakra laced wind washed over them.** Even as far out as they where from the center of the blast the water, here was hot to the point of hurting, it wasn't boiling but it was steaming. Closer toward the city, the water was boiling as the two of them broke the surface they saw demons falling out of the sky, the wind had been so strong that wings had been ripped off some of them as they fell.

"Well, that was something." Said Fuu as she used her chakra to force herself back onto the surface of the water. Naruto did the same thing both of them dripping wet as Fuu's wings re tracked back into her body and her turned back into her human form. "I would imagine everyone in there is dead."

"No, some lucky ones who made it deep underground like Kakashi made it and those who where far enough from the blast made it." Answered Naruto as they noticed some of the demons which had been chasing them over the water where still moving. None of them seamed that interested in going after them at the moment, they where too shell shocked to do anything.

"Your dad took your friends." said Fuu

"I saw, he teleported them out but I didn't see Shino." Said Naruto as he coughed up some blood, he was weak and he knew it. "What happened to him."

"He was taken earlier and…" said Fuu as she looked toward the city, the sun was just starting to come up and the once choppy waters where flat and calm just like the rest of the weather. In the distance they could see some of the larger stone or concrete buildings where ok but the rest where gone. Some of the buildings where burning and the smell of death was already reaching them.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked down at the water.

"Another life lost." Said Naruto as he mourned his friend, however he didn't have time to do much. "Neji, Tenten, Sai and the adults where all captured, the adults where already turned."

"We can expect the others to be turned soon as well." Said Fuu as she looked away from the destruction. In the distance she could see, what remained of their small band. The last bit of humanity that they knew about. They seamed about even in distance with the large island which contained the hot springs which made this place world famous. "Looks like they reached the half way point of the lake, with any luck they will make it. The question is what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Naruto as Fuu turned back toward him releasing the seal as she appeared before him in full demon form.

"You know god damn well what I meant, they know you're a demon now, the know I am a demon do you think they will trust us after we kept that form them." Inquired Fuu

"Well that kind of helps prove we are on humanity side." Stated Naruto pointing toward the destruction, not adding how he actually had very little to do with it. "And Sakura…."

"Sakura already knew about our forms, hell she slept with you after knowing about it." countered Fuu "Kind of freaky."

"Freaky this from the woman who openly admits to having three ways." Said Naruto as Fuu shrugged at the idea that it was freaky. "They are mine and your friends, lets go."

"Alright." Ordered Fuu as the two of them turned and headed after their friends.

 **Well I hope you liked this action filled chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Now I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and happy holidays. I will see you all in 2018. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Before the start of the Chapter, I must first apologize to you all who have read this story for so long. I have not abounded this story however this chapter should have been out a long time ago. I must admit I haven't been working on it like I should have, maybe because for the first time since I started writing fanfiction I don't have another Naruto story in the pipeline that I feel is worthily. I have some which are interesting in my view but either too close to stuff I already have or I haven't figured out a good ending for it. Maybe the idea that I would no longer have a Naruto story has prevented me from finishing this story like I should have until I came up with a new plot that isn't a repeat of some of my other ideas. I am sorry and I hope you all can forgive me, I know now that I can't let the fact that I don't want to close the door on Naruto fanfiction stories prevent me from closing the door on this story. I am sorry and now long overdue here is the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the delay Wilkins75.**

 **Chapter 57 Friends or Enemies**

Out near the center of the Lake what remained of their band who where all still human stood looking back at the destruction of the top vacation destination in the Land of Fire, the village of Nysha. A massive cloud was rising from the center of the city and even from their location they could see that few buildings remained standing.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Ino as she looked at the distant destruction. Flying demons could actually be seen falling out of the sky, some of them in multiple pieces.

"What the fuck was that." Added Karui as she almost repeated Ino's words.

"If I didn't know better I would say that was one of Naruto's rasegans but it was different too. I higher pitch and the spun a lot faster." Stated Kiba as he remembered the spinning disk of death which had descended down on the city. "And that isn't even taking in the size issue."

"There is no way that thing can be a single justu." Countered Karui as she turned to look at Kiba "No one can do a justu like that and live."

"Naruto-kun." whispered Sakura as her heart skipped a beat at the idea of the man she loved killing himself to allow her a chance to escape to carry on the thin chance of saving humanity from the red flue and the demons who where turning them.

"We need to get going." said the oldest person in their group, Hana Inuzuka as she looked at the seven other people in their group.

"This morning there were dozens of us but now we are down to just this." said Ino with sadness in her voice as she looked back to the city where her father and her boyfriend Sai had made a stand to buy her time. A few flying demons could still be seen in the sky but they where few and far between, more figures moved on the ground in the distance but more bodies could be seen floating in the water. "What is the point?"

"We need to save humanity." Stated Hanabi Hyuuga as she glared at Ino.

"Cut the bull." snapped Sakura as she looked at the elder Hyuuga "You don't care about humanity, you only care about your social order, the position of your clan. You want your clan to be back ontop of the social order of the Leaf and that isn't happening no matter what deal with it."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed as she glared at Sakura as the others looked at her.

"How did you know that? You where dancing with Naruto when I told his demon sister of that." Stated Hanabi

"Demon hearing, so Naruto heard you. I had to talk him down of not cursing you out right then." Stated Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It would mess up Neji's and Tenten's wedding and it wasn't worth it. You just want your old life back where you can look down on everyone who you feel is not the equal of a Hyuuga."

"Which is no one." Added Hanabi "Still it doesn't matter, we need to save humanity so that we can set the world back to where it was suppose to be."

"And how do we do that with all the dead and everything that was destroyed." Stated Temari as she looked at Hanabi

"Think of all the records that were destroyed in the fires which raged through the villages, all the lost property and the like. How can you prove that someone owns anything now? Even we save humanity it will never be the same. Clans mean nothing now." confirmed Shikamaru

"The world has been turned upside down." added Kiba with a sad laugh.

"We have company coming." said his sister Hana as two figures could be seen coming toward their little group. Sakura turned to look as her heart skipped a beat as she saw Naruto moving toward her, he was tired looking with soaked cloths and signs of battle all over him from ripped cloths to bloody knuckles. Forgetting everything she bolted toward him and jumped into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him cloths with everything she had. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before as his blood covered hands wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. For the longest time neither of them wanted to break the kiss but the basic need for air, forced them to break the kiss. Even so they remained in their position with Naruto resting his forehead against Sakura's so that they could look in each other eyes.

"Naruto-kun…you baka." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but I am your baka." added Naruto with a tired laugh as suddenly he turned his head and removing one of his hands from her body coughed violently. When he turned back to her, a small amount of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. "Sorry."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she pulled back and gave him a once over again, this time with more of a medical eye. His hands where bloody, most of all the one he had just coughed on, his color was off taken on a pale look and his breathing was fast and shallow.

"Sorry, I took more damage from that justu then I thought I would. I am alright, it destroyed some of my chakra network but with my healing ability, I will recover." answered Naruto, as a medical ninja Sakura knew that chakra networks once somewhat destroyed took in some cases months or even years to recover fully. "I am just not in a position to really do much fighting right now."

"That's ok, I have some blood pills here." Said Sakura as she went for her medical supplies and pulled out a blood pill and some water. "You need to replace your blood, that will help with the treatment and once we find a place to rest I will do some of the healing justus to speed up the process."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Answered Naruto as he took the pill and popped it into his mouth before taking the drink of water.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion but we have a problem." said Fuu as both Naruto and Sakura turned to look back toward what remained of the lake front city of Nysha but nothing was there. "Other direction."

When they both turned back they saw that Hanabi Hyuuga had pulled a kunia and had taken up a combat stance while glaring straight at Naruto and Sakura.

"If that one is a demon." stated Hanabi with hate in her eyes as she looked at Fuu "Then that one is also a demon."

"Shit." Cursed Naruto before coughing so hard that he had had to place his hands on his knees to prevent himself from falling down.

 **The area was strangely clear of smoke and dust, the once howling wind was gone and the storm which had brought pounding rain was gone as well.** The only sign of the storm was the mud on the ground but the brown mud was actually pink in a lot of places because of the blood pouring from the wounds from multiple dead bodies. The smell of fresh rain which came after a good storm was no where to be found, only the smell of death and the beginning smell of decay filled the air.

"My God." said Meiko as she looked around at the damage not a single building was fully standing, walls where gone and roofs where long gone. Trees for the most part where gone with only their trunks still remaining all their limbs for the most part broken. A few trees which had lined the road had been shielded somewhat from the destruction and had a few limbs still on their body, with no leaves on the branches they looked more like hands reaching up toward the sky.

As she moved down the rubble filled streets she saw a few hands, some of them where human left overs from the mass grave which had sat outside the hospital. That image would haunt her nightmares forever but this was as if she had entered the gates of hell itself. Body parts both long dead human, some with no flesh remaining on the bones covered the ground with more intact remains of demons. Some of the flying demons lied on the ground with their wings gone, feathers from air kamas and insect like wings as well also floated down from the sky.

For the longest time she heard nothing, no one crying out in pain, no one begging for loved ones or even praying. There wasn't even the sound of animal life, the only sound came from the gentle wind which caused the smoke-filled landscape to slowly become more visible and water from busted pipes. The smell was horrible, mixed in with the smell of death and decay was the smell of waste as people soiled themselves either out of fear or in death. She stepped into a small pool of what she hoped was water but could have been anything from pee to blood. She didn't look down to find out instead she kept moving forward through the nightmare before her.

She turned what would have been a corner in the road, there was an image which would haunt her to her dying day. A flag pole had somehow made it through the storm however now impaled on that pole was five bodies and one of them was somehow still moving. The first survivor she came across was impaled on a flag pole sandwiched between dead twisted bodies.

"Kill me." The man or was it a woman, she couldn't tell pleaded as her father, who had been walking beside her moved forward and looked into the already dead woman eyes for a moment. The victim nodded his or her conformation and before her eyes her father stabbed the already dead victim in the side of the neck ending the pain. She ducked into what would have been a building and threw up, only to realize that a body had been impaled in the still halfway standing stone wall only a foot away from her, his scaled covered head dripping blood.

"Meiko, are you alright?" inquired her mother as she placed her hand on her daughter's back.

"What the fuck happened? How did Naruto do this?" inquired Meiko

"He didn't, I did." answered her father as he scanned the destruction, the area was covered with the dead, not many where left alive and those who did managed to hang on to life where not looking well. Maybe it was the shook wearing off but more and more survivors where appearing out of the smoke. Some no longer had arms, legs or in the case of someone Meiko saw a lower jaw, others looked perfectly fine but so shaken up like Meiko that they had no idea what to do.

"How?" inquired Meiko

"Naruto…Naruto was channeling the extra natural charka to clones which where forming the seal. It was actually an ingenious move, the clones took some of the damage spreading it out and saving his life, but it was balancing act. When I destroyed one of the groups controlling the chakra all control was lost and it went out of control." Explained Minato Namikaze as he looked at the destruction before him. "This is the result."

"So where is our son?" inquired Kushina as Minato looked out toward the large lake. He could see some figures on it, most of them where heading back to shore carrying wounded and dead loved ones. He couldn't see far enough out to spot his son but knew he would head that way.

"If Sakura is out there he will be with her." answered Meiko as she looked out over the now calm sea.

"Minato, Kushina, Meiko, we need your help!" yelled Shizune's voice from behind them as the three Namikaze looked back to where Shizune was doing the best she could to treat any wounded she found in what remained of a stone temple off the main road. The temple with its thick stone and old hardwood beams was able to stand up to the storm of chakra better than most. Even so it was now open to the air and had large blocks of stone some of which had to weigh hundreds if not thousands of pounds thrown over fifty yards away.

Demons most of them having originally been humans from the Leaf village who had managed to escape the destruction around them started to come up from the basements of buildings which had shielded them. They stood there stunned for a moment only for the higher ranking former ninjas now turned demons to begin to take over. Their first duty was to find survivors and treat the wounded and that is what they did.

What few buildings could actually be used as a hospital was now being used as one and in their the horror show was even worse. As medics tried their bests to save people but too many had their chakra networks totally destroyed and where doomed to death. It wasn't a pretty death at that, people where throwing up blood and losing going into shaking fits as their nervous system which ran beside the chakra network broke down along with the chakra network. Added to that blood loss which seamed to walk hand in hand with a failing chakra network means death was likely for a lot of those who had made it through attack at first. Some who were far enough away or simply just lucky where going to live through the night.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" inquired Meiko as she looked at the walking dead around her.

"Officially we can save almost all of them." admitted Shizune as she feed one of the injuries a blood pill. "If we where in the Leaf and had called in almost every medical ninja and doctor in the whole fire country then yes we could. We do have a good amount of blood pills, every ninja keeps at least one or two in their medical pouch and that will help with the blood lost but what we need most of all are doctors."

"And we don't have enough here." Inquired Minato as Shizune paused for a moment, she looked down the Rhyuu she had been trying to help had just died.

"Not even close." said Shizune "We would need teams of doctors for each of them, medics to make sure blood flow is kept up, that healing chakra is pumped into the body to speed up repair of the network. We have none of that here."

"Most will die, then." said Minato

"Yes, maybe the demon healing ability will save some we would normally would lose but the bulk maybe as many as 80% will die from their wounds." added Shizune with a heavy heart as she looked at all the death around her. "Most will not make it past noon."

"What can we do?" inquired Kushina

"Maybe we can help with healing chakra, it is just pumping chakra into the body right?" inquired Meiko as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She turned to see her sensei, Rin standing there.

"It's good to see you Meiko but no it is more complex then healing a cut, one false move or wrong placement of hand or if you add too much chakra you could kill someone." explained Rin "We don't have time to teach you or anyone else that now."

"So what can we do?" inquired Meiko

"Why don't you go watch our guests, while your parents help gather the wounded and hand out water and food." Offered Rin as she pointed toward a side room, well would have been a side room if two walls plus the roof where still standing. A brick wall formed a L shape marking where the room had once been. "Besides it will free me up to help people."

"Alright." Said Meiko as she moved off leaving her parents, Shizune and her sensei to help with the injured and dying.

She entered what remained of the room to find figures lying on blankets, all of them had been restrained in one way or another. She saw a the deer like Bai Zing demon, resting on the best of the blankets he had another blanket covering the bulk of his body but Meiko could recognized even in the changed face Iruka. Beside him on another blanket looked to be Anko, aside from her skin taking on a purplish tone and her hair becoming a deep purple as well. She looked human until under the blanket which covered her body from the neck down, Meiko saw that Anko had another set of arms.

"An Asuras." Said Meiko to herself in wonder tone as she saw Guy beside Anko, he looked totally human from the waist up. No skin change or anything she could see, however from the waste down he had the body of a horse. "A Keshis, both of them died out during the destruction of demon society by the humans. Why are they being reborn now?"

She looked to the other side to see the two Naras resting on a larger blanket beside each other. Both of them where Bai Zings like Iruka. That made it easier in the end, since both of them were Bai Sings they wouldn't have to go through the process of changing into another demon to be together. Also beside them was Inocihi his new bird like wings meant he was lying on his side. His wings where a golden bronze color and actually looked very good in her view.

Sitting with their backs to the wall, their hands and legs restrained and what looked to be a seal attached to their chests where the still human. Neji and Tenten where still passed out with Tenten's head resting on her husband of less then a day shoulder. Sai was awake and looking right she tried to read his eyes, was it hate of her or accepting of what was coming soon.

"Sai are you alright?" inquired Meiko

"Shino…Shino was out on the lake when that thing hit? Any sign of him?" inquired Sai, Meiko turned her gaze out toward the lake only to see some demons still coming in but the water was full with floating dead bodies.

"Well…we can hope he is ok." Said Meiko

"In other words he is likely dead." said Sai as he let out a sigh, "I thought so."

"Most likely." confirmed Meiko as she looked away from the dead bodies floating on top of the water. She couldn't see where the floating dead actually stopped but there was so many of them on the water that it looked as if she could walk over them.

"Well he went out fighting that is one thing." Said Sai "And we went out buying time for the others to make their escape, that isn't too bad."

"Well it isn't going to matter, sooner or later it will all be over either they will be dead from the flu or they will be demons." Stated a new voice as Meiko turned to see a lightning Kami standing there, at first she was confused for a moment then Sai spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensie how are you doing?" inquired Sai

"I am doing ok Sai." Said Kakashi as he moved forward stopping beside Meiko before turning his gaze to her. "You must be Meiko? Rin-chan talked about you along with your parents."

"Kakashi…yes I remember Rin-sensie talking about you. You where on the same team right?" inquired Meiko as Kakashi nodded his head. "and Dad was your jonin instructor."

"Yes, and I am your brother's instructor in turn." Confirmed Kakashi "Along with Sakura and Sai."

"Well my brother and Sakura are still out there and somehow Naruto is already a demon." Said Meiko

"Naruto-kun is already a demon!" yelled a voice as Meiko turned to see Hinata standing there.

"Oh God, you let her out." Complained Meiko

"Naruto-kun is a demon, what kind?" inquired Hinata not really paying attention to Meiko's comment about her.

"What kind do you think he is?" inquired Meiko with a roll of her eyes.

"A kitsune, like me…I knew we are destined to be together." Confirmed Hinata

"Or it could be that he is a kitsune because his entire family are kitsunes and he had the Kyuubi who is also a kitsune was sealed within him." Countered Meiko but to Hinata it was as if she had said nothing. Instead every sign she saw said that she and her brother where destined to be together.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"No idea, he and the others headed to the North following the lake road." Said Meiko as Hinata bolted in that direction.

"You sent her in the wrong direction, didn't you?" inquired Kakashi after they waited long enough for Hinata to be out of hearing range.

"Yes." Said Meiko with a slight laugh. "Maybe once Naruto and Sakura are married and have a kid she will calm down."

"So both are them are together, good to have that confirmed." Said Kakashi with a smile before his smile disappeared as he looked at the death and destruction around him. "I just hope that once this is all over the people here will accept Naruto, he did just kill a whole lot of their friends and loved ones here."

"And the demons killed hundreds of thousands more with the red flu if they can accept being a demon they can accept him back in the Leaf." Stated Meiko as a three priests dressed in red robes came from around the corner and entered the makeshift area.

"I understand we have some humans to turn." Said one of the priests before he noticed the three humans there. "Ah…I see we are in the right place."

He nodded his head as a fellow Priest summoned one of the plants.

"Lets start with the one who is a wake." Said the head priest as the two other priests moved forward and picked Sai up by the arms lifting him off the ground. Meiko lowered her head, she didn't want this change to be forced even if it would save Sai from the Red Flu. Sai for his part didn't struggle instead he stood proud and walked toward the plant only to suddenly stop. The fact that he had been cooperating only to suddenly stop caught the two priests by surprise.

"Will we have to force you?" inquired the younger priest

"I have some items I want to keep sealed on scrolls in my pouch." stated Sai as the priest looked down and spotted the pouch. "Can you remove them?"

"Alright." Said the priest as he let go with one hand and with two quick movements released the two buckles holding the pack to his leg. He then tossed it to the side. "There now will you go?"

"Wait!" ordered Meiko as she moved forward, the priests looking at her. With care she quickly removed Sai's Leaf ninja headband from his forehead. "I am sure you want to save this as well."

"Thank you." Thanked Sai as with his head held high walked toward the plant which would take away his humanity.

 **Back on the lake, the situation was tense as Hanabi held her weapon ready as Naruto fell to his knees coughing so hard that blood and even a tooth came out.** His blood floated on top of the water for a moment while his tooth fell below the water and disappeared into the darkness.

"Naruto." Said Sakura as she got down on one knee and placed her hand on his back as he kept coughing. Finally after some blood again came up and with Sakura's help he got back on his feet and looked straight at Hanabi Hyuuga.

"So are you a demon or are you not a demon?" inquired Hanabi with cold venom in her voice as Sakura looked toward where Ino, Kiba, Kauri and Hana where standing. None of them where moving to join Hanabi in threatening Naruto but none of them where in a rush to come to their aid.

"That doesn't matter now, we need to get as far away from here as possible." Said Sakura

"Shut the fuck up demon whore." Snapped Hanabi as she glared at Sakura while keeping the kunai aimed at Naruto and Fuu. Naruto took a step toward Hanabi only to have Sakura stop him by placing her arm in front of him.

"Let it go Naruto-kun." ordered Sakura as Naruto growled a bit showing sharpened canine teeth, the tooth that had fallen out had been replaced with a sharp canine tooth which only added to his inhuman look.

"You aren't surprised by that little display." stated Hanabi. "You knew about them being demons, you were not surprised when we saw that one in her demon form so you must have known, and you slept with him so you slept with a demon. You are a demon whore."

"Well if you want to look at it that way then you just called Kiba's and Hana's mother that as well." Added Fuu with a slightly laugh as Hanabi turned her attention to the other demon. "She slept with her husband after he became a demon, what's his name Iruka as well but he didn't know so can't really blame him for that. Besides why does that matter, it is a little kinky but we all have our kinks."

"Shut the hell up demon, you three can't be trusted." Stated Hanabi as she glared at the three of them. "You may betray us."

"Really? You think I would betray humanity look who betrayed us it wasn't Sakura-chan, it wasn't Fuu and it wasn't me. It was Sasuke and his little group that betrayed us." Snapped Naruto with anger in his voice as he moved toward Hanabi before pointed toward the destroyed city behind him. "If we were traitors do you think that would be there now, a whole army is now destroyed because of us."

"And how many of our group is gone." countered Hana as the elder Inuzuka clan member spoke up. "We have lost almost everyone and among the seven people here only five of them are human. We can't be too careful and right now I don't think Naruto and Fuu should come with us. Too much of a risk."

"Sakura is a risk as well, she can't be trusted as well." countered Hanabi "She should be left behind as well, she could turn us in to become a demon."

"Are you crazy?" inquired Ino "I know and trust both Sakura and Naruto, so what if he is a demon now that may help us more then it hurt us."

"Thanks Ino." Said Sakura

"Going off what my brother has told me I would trust them with my life." Added Hana before shaking her head. "However we are not trusting them with our own lives but all of humanity, we can't take the risk. I say Naruto and Fuu need to be left behind and since I am the highest ranking ninja here we will follow my orders."

"No." said Sakura "If they stay I stay. I am not leaving Naruto."

"And without Sakura you might as well kiss humanity good buy." Stated Kiba as he looked at Ino. "Sorry Ino, I know you're a good doctor but your not to Sakura's level."

"God I know that." admitted Ino "And if Sakura is staying so am I."

"This isn't a debate." Stated Hana "I am the highest ranking ninja here and therefor my orders will be followed."

"Ninja ranks doesn't mean a flying fuck anymore." Stated Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Our friends, our family is likely being turned into demons right now and you want to pull rank?

Hana glared at Sakura but before she could say anything her brother spoke up.

"Sis, you're a veterinary ninja, Naruto has more frontline combat experience then all of us what happens when we run into more combat focus demons." Inquired Kiba as he looked at Karui "I don't know about you, Karui but I wouldn't want to take on some of the demons we are facing."

"Splitting up is last thing we want to do." stated Temari

"And having two demons may help us pass through any lines." offered up Karui

"Very true." Confirmed Shikamaru "They can trick the demons to go looking for us in different locations or go out to gather supplies safely."

"Or they can turn us in, no all three of them have to be left behind." Countered Hanabi "For humanity as you say we can't trust them."

Hana let out a sigh and looked at Naruto, Fuu but most of all at Sakura. She had a pleading look in her eyes directed at the medical ninja.

"Sakura, we are leaving I am ordering you to come with us. Naruto and Fuu will not be going with us. They have to stay here." ordered Hana

"And so am I." said Sakura

"Leave the demon whore." stated Hanabi as she turned and started to head toward the far shore.

"Kiba, Karui, Ino lets move out." ordered Hana as Kiba, Karui and Ino looked at Sakura, Naruto and Fuu. Kiba walked forward and offered his hand to Naruto.

"Good luck." Said Kiba as he pulled Naruto into a hug tapping him on the back before pulling back and doing the same thing for Sakura. For Fuu the two just shared a nod, Karui didn't approach but nodded at the three of them. Shikamaru and Temari both shook hands with Naruto while hugging Sakura. Ino walked up and stood for a moment in front of her best friend for a moment the two best friends just looked at each other.

"You need to go with them." Said Sakura as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Maybe this is for the best, one of us will get pass the demons. If we stay together we might both get caught."

"Without you, I don't know if I can do it." admitted Ino through tears as she held her friend tight.

"You are better then you think you are." said Sakura with tears running down her own face. "I will see you when this is all over. Piggy."

"I will see you too forehead." Added Ino as she pulled away and looked at Naruto. "I would say keep her safe, but that is kind of pointless considering that you already do that."

"Good luck Ino." said Naruto

"Same to you." said Ino as the band moved off leaving Naruto, Sakura and Fuu standing on top of the water.

"I noticed you said that you are better then you think you are to Ino and that you will see her when it is all over not that she will find a cure." Added Fuu as Sakura let out a sigh and moved some of her pink hair out of her eyes, before Sakura could answer Naruto had another coughing fit as his legs began to give out. He began to sink below the water only stopping when Sakura and Fuu got under his arms and lifted the taller man up.

"Lets get Naruto-kun to a place he can rest, after that…" said Sakura as she looked toward the nearby island which sat in the center of the lake. It was much closer and they started heading that way. "After that I will worry about other things."

"Good enough." Confirmed Fuu as they headed toward the nearby beach.

 **Like I said I hope you can forgive me for the delay next chapter will come out much sooner. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
